naruto uzumaki: la historia de un semidiós shinobi
by jair d
Summary: tras un evento traumático naruto se encuentra con el alma de un antiguo guerrero con un poder mas antiguo que el chakra y con su ayuda naruto protegerá a todos las personas preciosas para el aun si tiene destruir todo en su camino para lograrlo. NARUTOXHAREM MULTICROSSOVER NARUTO X ASURAS WRATH X AKAME GA KILL(nuevo summary)
1. Chapter 1

" **¡BUENAS A TODOS!" – dice el autor desde su estudio de grabación en su casa en un subterráneo oculto altamente protegido.**

 **AQUÍ JAIRD TRASMITIENDO PARA TODOS USTEDES MI PRIMER FANFICTION EL CUAL ESPERO QUE GUSTE.-dice el autor llorando ríos de lágrimas. T_T**

 **"Bueno a lo que vinimos" dice con una cara seria. "En mi tiempo en esta página he leído fanfics geniales como los de akuma no ryu , kachorro, kamen ryder predator y kurai-sho. Me he inspirado a tratar de escribir uno de esto será un crossover de NARUTO X AKAME GA KILL X ASURAS WRATH y tendrá algunas técnicas de otros animes o videojuegos" – dice el autor.**

 **SINOPSIS: tras un evento traumático Naruto se encuentra con el alma de un antiguo guerrero con un poder más antiguo que el chakra y con su ayuda Naruto protegerá a todos las personas preciosas para el aun si tiene destruir todo en su camino para lograrlo. NARUTOXHAREM MULTICROSSOVER NARUTO X ASURAS WRATH X AKAME GA KILL.**

 **EMPAREJAMIENTOS: ESTO SERA UN NARUTO X HAREM CON ALGUNAS OTRAS PAREJAS.**

* * *

 **(aclaraciones)**

"humano"

" **biju, espíritu, invocaciones y jutsus"**

" _pensamiento y flashbacks"_

 **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS:** NO POSEO NARUTO, ASURAS WRATH ,AKAME GA KILL O TECNICAS UTILIZADAS EN OTROS ANIMES O VIDEJUEGOS ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: el alma de un guerrero, un antiguo poder regresa.(revisado)**

Era una noche tranquila en la konohagakure no sato la aldea principal en hi no kuni y la más poderosa aldea en las naciones elementales recocida por soportar y sobrevivir a los ataques de las demás aldeas y sus aliados durante las tres grandes guerras shinobi y resultando vencedores en cada una de ellas. Todo esto es por los numerosos ninjas de alto calibre que se encuentran en la aldea.

En la actualidad era una noche silenciosa y normal en la en la aldea.

"¡AAAAAYUDEMEE!"-dice un niño corriendo

Bueno….no tan normal.

"¡POR FAVOR AYUDENME!"-dice el pequeño niño corriendo por su vida de un grupo de aldeanos enfurecidos.

"¡REGRESA AQUÍ DEMONIO, ESTA VEZ NO TE ESCAPARAS!"-dice uno de los aldeanos del grupo.

Se preguntaran, ¿porque aldeanos están persiguiendo a un niño? Bueno, la respuesta es simple, están persiguiendo a Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, que era un niño con el pelo rubio casi dorado de piel bronceada ojos azules brillantes y en su rostro había tres marcas como bigotes en cada una de sus mejillas que lo hacían ver adorable, actualmente vestía una franela blanca y pantalones cortos. El es hijo de Minato Namikaze el Konoha no Kiiroi Senko y antiguo yondaime hokage de la aldea, y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki el Akai Chishio no Habanero y heredero del clan Uzumaki, pero también es el actual jinchuriki del kyubi no yoko esto es porque hace 6 años el kyubi ataco la aldea muchos shinobi y civiles perdieron la vida durante el ataque el yondaime y su esposa tuvieron que sacrificar su vida para sellar al kyubi en un recién nacido que en este caso sería Naruto. el último deseo del yondaime era que Naruto que se mantuviera en secreto su linaje hasta que fuera lo suficiente mente fuerte para defenderse de sus enemigos y que el fuera visto como un héroe en la aldea pero sucedió completamente lo contrario.

Sarutobi hiruzen el sandaime hokage que había retomado el puesto anuncio su estado de jinchuriki y que el último deseo de Minato de que el niño fuera visto como un héroe, pero fue visto como una abominación y un demonio por la mayoría de los civiles, en cambio por los líderes de los clanes ninjas y el 60% de la fuerza shinobi lo habían aceptado y vieron a Naruto por lo que realmente era ,un niño con una carga muy pesada y un héroe el otro 40% de los ninja vieron a Naruto como un demonio el sandaime impuso una ley de que cualquiera que mencionara el estado de jinchuriki de Naruto o lo tratara como un demonio se castigaría con la muerte.

Naruto había sido colocado en el orfanato de la aldea desde entonces Seis años han pasado y a pesar de la ley del sandaime naruto había sufrido intentos de asesinato y abusos por parte de los encargados del orfanato y de los aldeanos aunque siempre era salvado por algunos ambu que eran encargados de protegerlo y otros que ninjas que lo veían como un niño normal y no como el kyubi el pobre niño sufría todos los días y no entendía porque pasaba esto a pesar de esto sorprendentemente siempre tenía una actitud alegre y amable .

Ahora en la actualidad Naruto había sido expulsado del orfanato y el sin saber a dónde ir fue a su hokage-jiji para que lo ayude pero en camino se encontró con un grupo de aldeanos y ninjas borrachos que empezaron a perseguir al niño con intención de "terminar lo que el yondaime empezó".

Naruto estaba cansado corrió hacia un callejón con intención de perder a los aldeanos pero el callejón no tenía salida y se encontró acorralado por el grupo.

"Por favor déjenme, no he hecho nada malo. soy un niño bueno".-dice el pequeño rubio llorando, no entendía por qué querían hacerle daño.

"CREES QUE NOS TRAGAREMOS ESE ACTO, SABEMOS QUE DE VERDAD ERES UN DEMONIO Y ACABAREMOS CONTIGO DE UNA VEZ"-dice uno de los aldeanos del grupo.

"AGARRENLO"-dice uno de los ninja que se encontraba en el grupo.

Los aldeanos tomaron a Naruto y lo estamparon contra el suelo y lo inmovilizaron. Uno de los ninja saco una espada y procedió a apuñalar al niño grito que dolía mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos y continuaron apuñalándolo pero se dieron cuenta de que se había curado de inmediato.

"Así que esto no es suficiente, ¡¿eh?! Entonces haremos esto"-dice otro de los aldeanos y saco un machete.

Entonces hicieron algo impensable tomaron sus espadas alzaron sus manos en alto y las cortaron.

"¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!"- grito Naruto de dolor, sus manos se habían ido ya no podía ser un ninja como quería, ya no cumpliría su sueño de ser el ninja más poderoso

"¡JA!, ¿QUE TE PARECIÓ?, ES HORA DE TERMINAR ESTO"-dice el ninja el cual toma su espada dispuesto a cortarle su cabeza, el niño aceptando su destino cerro los ojos esperando el inevitable fin.

Hasta que..

"¡DETENGANCE!"-dice una voz al en el callejón la persona tomo un kunai y lo lanzo dándole al ninja de la espada en medio de la frente matándolo instantáneamente.

La persona avanzo en medio de la multitud y se acercó a Naruto para ver cómo estaba. El pequeño rubio pudo ver que era una joven no mayor de doce años, traía puesta una gabardina color caqui y una camisa de malla que hacía poco en ocultar su desarrollado cuerpo para alguien de su edad traía el pelo atado en una cola de caballo algo alborotada traía una falda corta naranja y sandalias ninja estándar.

"¿Cómo se atreven?, ¿cómo se atreven?"-decía la niña en voz baja. "¡¿COMO SE ATREVEN A HACERLE ESTO A ESTE POBRE NIÑO?!"-dijo la chica furiosa por lo que le hicieron al pobre niño.

"¡EL NO ES UN NIÑO ES UN DEMGAH…."-no pudo terminar la frase porque la joven le había cortado el cuello.

"¡PERRA!"-dijeron el grupo de ninjas tratando de atacarla. La niña previo el ataque de uno de ellos, tomo el puño dirigido a su cara u lo esquivo y tomo su muñeca y lo estampo contra la pared cogió a otro por la pierna y lo lanzo contra los restantes del grupo.

" **Sen'eijashu** "-susurro la niña de la cual saco un montón de serpientes de sus manos aprisionando a los ninjas y aldeanos en el callejos.

"Les sugiero que no se muevan, esas serpientes tienen un veneno mortal, si se mueven los morderán y mataran al instante" -dice la niña con tono de voz frio y muerto. Ella se da la vuelta para ver cómo está la niño se agacha para ver cómo se encuentra.

"Gra-gracias"-dijo en voz entrecortada el Naruto a punto de desmallarse por la pérdida de sangre.

"No hay problema pequeño mi nombre es Anko te voy a sacar de aquí para llevarte al hospital así que aguanta un poco más si"-dijo la ahora conocida como Anko, a lo cual Naruto asiente. _"es muy bonita"-_ pensó Naruto cuando vio su rostro sonriéndole a él.

Pero lo que no pudo ver la niña es que uno de los ninjas se había ocultado en las sombras para no ser aprisionado, tomo la espada de su compañero para matar a la niña y al según el "demonio".

" _NOOOOOO, ¡VOLTEA RAPIDOOO!"-_ pensó Naruto con miedo el cual no podía hablar por el dolor.

El ninja alzo el espada dispuesto a matarla todo se puso como en cámara lenta.

" _Muévete"_ -pensó enojado por no poder hacer nada

"¡ _Muévete!"_ -pensó con más fuerza furioso por ser tan débil.

La espada estaba a punto de llegar a la cabeza de la niña parecía que era su fin.

Hasta que

"¡ _MUEVETEEEEEE!"_ -pensó con todas fuerzas libero un estallido de chakra que se sintio en toda la aldea había un aura azul alrededor del niño aparto a la niña para que no saliera herida lo siguiente que vio la niña la dejo estupefacta.

Naruto estaba molesto, no, ¡estaba furioso!, esta basura se atrevió levantar su espada contra esta chica que lo salvo, ¡eso no se lo perdonaría jamás!, Tomo la espada del hombre y la destrozo en mil pedazos. El ninja se sorprendio, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar porque sintió fuente dolor en el rostro, sentía que le hubieran destrozado el cráneo, esto es porque Naruto había golpeado al ninja en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas mandándolo a volar atravesado varias casas no hace falta decir que el hombre había muerto desde el primer impacto.

Anko estaba atónita un niño de 6 años acaba de mandar a volar de un golpe a un ninja al menos nivel bajo chunin y el golpe fue tan poderos que atravesó varias casas en el proceso. Anko dirigió su vista al niño pero se sorprendió más por lo que vio.

Donde antes era un niño pequeño de 6 años ahora parecía un joven de 8 años su piel se había vuelto más bronceada ahora tenía tatuajes extraños sus hombros y pecho y dos líneas que pasaban por sus ojos ,sus marcas de bigotes ahora eran más profundas lo hacían ver más salvaje, sus músculos se habían incrementado un poco y ahora era un poco más alto, su cabello era más alborotado y tenía mechones blancos en su cabello, sus heridas se habían sanado pero lo más sorprendente era que sus manos estaban de vuelta pero estaban cubiertas de lo que parecía una aleación metálica de color dorado que llegaba hasta codos. Lo más extraño era que detrás de Naruto había una figura espectral con las mismas características de Naruto solo que este era más alto, sus ojos no tenían iris, la figura parecía tener al menos 20 años, no llevaba nada en la parte superior de su torso, sus músculos estaban extremadamente definidos pero no eran muy voluminosos su cabello era totalmente blanco, la misma aleación que tenía Naruto en sus brazos también la tenía el solo que cubría completamente sus brazos y estaba vestido con pantalones largo negros con llamas rojas en la parte inferior.

El niño volteo hacia Anko y ella pudo ver que sus ojos ahora no tenían iris y totalmente blancos como la silueta atrás de él. Comenzó a acercarse a Anko a paso lento, la cual estaba en el suelo temblando por todo el poder que estaba liberando se agacho y sus ojos volvieron a tener sus iris azules y la figura atrás del niño desapareció.

"Te encuentras bien nee-chan"-pregunto Naruto con una voz un poco más profunda

La chica asintió temblorosa pero se recompuso de inmediato. "si, gracias por ayudarme con ese tipo"-le contesto Anko con una sonrisa.

"no tienes por qué agradecerme nee-chan, yo te debo dar las gracias a ti, ¡eres un ángel!"-dice Naruto con una sonrisa angelical la cual hace a Anko sonrojarse.

En ese momento llega el hokage a la escena con un escuadrón ambu observan a los civiles aprisionados por serpientes y Naruto y Anko en la en el callejón.

"JIJI!"-grita Naruto corriendo hacia el hokage y lo abraza. Sarutobi casi sale derribado por la fuerza del abrazo, pero puso chakra en los pies para mantenerse firme.

"tenía mucho miedo"-dijo Naruto llorando y seguía abrazando al viejo hokage el cual corresponde el abrazo. "ya Naruto, Ya paso todo"-dijo tratando de calmar al niño, siguió llorando hasta que sucumbió y se durmió. Anko ya se había levantado y se acercó al hokage y este le entrego a Naruto.

"Llévalo a tu apartamento Anko" –dice el viejo hokage a lo cual Anko asintió y salió hacia su apartamento

"Y en cuanto a ustedes."-dice el hokage al grupo que ataco a Naruto.

"AMBU, ELIMÍNELOS A TODOS, QUE NO QUEDE NADA DE ELLOS"-dice furioso el hokage a lo cual los ambu eliminaron al grupo en segundos.

"Estoy demasiado viejo para esta mierda"-murmuro el viejo hokage. "díganle a Anko que se reúna conmigo mañana y que mantenga seguro a Naruto"-ordeno el hokage a un ambu con mascara de perro, con un "hai" el ambu se marchó hacia el apartamento de Anko.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **"Les gusto, lo amaron, lo odiaron. Díganlo todo en los comentarios dejen sus preguntas y hare lo posible por responderla deje reviews y sus criticas si tiene soy nuevo en esto y quiero mejorar. Nos vemos en la próxima JANE-dice el autor que desaparece con una bomba de humo**


	2. Chapter 2

**BUENAS A TODOS- el autor dice desde un estudio de televisión en la sala de su casa**

 **Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo del "shinobi alimentado por la ira"(este nombre es temporal, acepto sugerencias para el nombre de esta historia) y vengo a hacer unas aclaraciones-el autor dice con cara seria**

 **Naruto tendrá sus habilidades en el anime y algunas extra junto con los poderes de Asura, pero no voy a darle la misma intensidad de estos, al menos no al principio. Me explico pensemos en un combate hipotético de Asura contra jubi , Madara rikudou o Kaguya ninguno de ellos tendrían una oportunidad contra él. Por qué sus jutsus o ataques serian poco o nada efectivos, los genjutsus serían una perdida porque solo con su ira los disipa y en el taijutsu sería un suicidio solo un golpe de asura y no les quedaría ni el alma.**

 **Por eso Naruto no tendrá todos sus poderes de inmediato, poco a poco los ira adquiriendo, Naruto será fuerte/op pero eso será al paso de la historia no de inmediato. POSTDATA: asura es demasiado poderoso**

 **"POR SUPUESTO QUE SI! TODOS SABEN QUE SOY EL MAS FUERTE!"-dice asura que entra atravesando el techo**

 **"¿Cómo llegaste aquí? y ¿PORQUE DESTRUISTE MI TECHO?"-el autor pregunta/grita muy molesto**

 **"Porque si, ¿alguna queja?"-pregunta Asura libera su aura ignorando la primera pregunta**

 **"No señor"-dice el autor muy asustado.**

 **"DE ESO NADA YO SOY EL MAS FUERTE!"-grita apareciendo el increíble Hulk destruyendo la entrada de la casa y se para frente asura que gana una sonrisa salvaje.**

 **"PUES TRAELO!"-dice asura que se pone en su pose de combate y de inmediato carga hacia hulk.**

 **"Mi casa"-dice el autor llorando ríos de lágrimas. TT_TT**

 **Se ve a Asura y Hulk en una bola de humo de se dan puños y patadas.**

 **"Si sobrevivo a la lucha de estos dos al final pondré a las chicas que son fijas en el harem de Naruto y mis razones por las que deben estar"-dice el autor oculto bajo su cama aferrándose a un casco protector en su cabeza.**

"humano"

" **biju, espíritu, invocaciones y jutsus"**

" _pensamiento y flashbacks"_

 **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS** **: NO POSEO NARUTO, ASURAS WRATH, AKAME GA KILL O TECNICAS UTILIZADAS EN OTROS ANIMES O VIDEJUEGOS ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

ADBERTENCIA: los personajes serán un poco OOC y la historia puede variar tanto la de Naruto como la de las otras 2 a mi conveniencia

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: encuentros, verdades, y una zorra(revisado)**

 **SONA RECIDENCIAL (APARTAMENTO DE ANKO)**

Vemos a anko cargando a naruto a punto de entrar a su apartamento pero es detenida por un ambu con mascara de perro.

"Mitarashi Anko, hokage-sama solicita que mantenga seguro a naruto y que se reúna con el mañana en la mañana"-dice el ambu de manera profesional pero con un toque de preocupación por el niño en su voz.

"Hai dile que estaré hay a primera hora inu-san"-dice Anko al ambu el cual desaparece con **shunshin** de hojas

Anko entra a su apartamento dirigiéndose a su habitación y lo coloca en su cama. Sale de la habitación y regresa con unas mantas para abrigar al niño, por una razón que no entiende ella misma se acuesta junto a naruto y empieza a acariciar su cabello con cuidado de no despertarlo

" _De verdad que son unos estúpidos, creer que esta monada es un demonio si a simple vista se ve que no mataría ni una mosca"-_ pensó Anko acariciando el cabello del niño. Dejando de lado lo que el chico hizo en el callejón.

Era increíble, este niño era capaz de sacar su lado amable y cariñoso el cual había ocultado después del incidente con su exsensei. Tomo un vistazo del niño y nota que las heridas que tenía habían desaparecido, observo los extraños tatuajes que habían aparecido en su cara, pecho y hombros, eran muy extraños. Paso a observar sus nuevas manos y se preguntó cómo pudieron regenerarse y aún más importante. ¿porque parecían hechas de metal?. Tomo una de sus manos para salir de sus dudas y efectivamente sus manos se sentían frías como el metal, no había rastro de calor o pulso. se preguntó cómo era posible pero salió de sus dudas cuando escucho a Naruto murmurando cosas en sus sueños.

"no, por favor, no me lastimen, no me hagan daño. por favor. he sido bueno, no me lastimen"-dice Naruto en sus sueños con algunas lágrimas corriendo saliendo de sus ojos

Anko tuvo que contener las lágrimas, este pobre niño ha sufrido más que ella, se acercó hacia él y lo trajo más cerca de su cuerpo en un abrazo y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras para calmarlo. Después de un rato se calmó y durmió tranquilamente junto con Anko.

* * *

 **PAISAJE MENTAL**

 _Gota_

 _Gota_

Naruto despertó, estaba muy confundido estaba en una especie de alcantarilla, estaba confundido, ¿dónde estaba? , ¿Qué hacía aquí? Pero salió de su estado cuando escucho un llanto viniendo del fondo de la alcantarilla, camino hacia donde se oía el llanto y se quedó estupefacto por lo que vio.

En el fondo de la alcantarilla había una gran jaula con el kanji de sello en medio, dentro de jaula se veía llorando a una mujer de al menos 20 años de pelo rojo largo, con un kimono blanco con llamas la parte inferior del kimono y al final de sus mangas, tenía una figura de reloj de arena con un pecho al menos copa DD, cintura pequeña y anchas caderas en otras palabras hermosura en todo el sentido de la palabra. Lo extraño era que tenía nueves grandes colas en la parte baja de su espalda por encima de su trasero.

Naruto estaba embobado a la mujer pero también estaba preocupado por que la mujer se veía triste, se acercó a ella y le pregunto.

"Hola"-dijo el niño sorprendiendo a la mujer. "Estas bien, porque estas llorando"-pregunta el niño con visible preocupación.

La pelirroja se sintió conmovida por la preocupación del rubio se acercó a él y lo abrazo llorando en su pecho diciendo como "lo siento" o "todo es mi culpa". El niño no sabía a qué se refería pero eso no importaba, susurro palabras de consuelo a la mujer y limpio sus lágrimas de sus mejillas.

"No llores un hermoso ángel como tú no debe llorar"-dijo el rubio para tranquilizar a la mujer.

La mujer se sonrojo por haber sido llamada ángel y también porque le había dicho hermosa.

" **Lo siento Naruto, pero yo soy lo más lejano a un ángel"** -dijo la pelirroja con una voz cargada de tristeza.

Entonces la mujer paso a decirle que ella era el kyubi no yoko, a lo cual Naruto se sorprendió pero dejo que continuara hablando, le dijo que el ataque era obra de un sujeto con mascara naranja que la había puesto en un genjutsu para que atacara la aldea, le dijo que ella anteriormente estaba sellada en su madre Kushina Uzumaki, esto había dejado a Naruto atónito, también le conto sobre el sujeto enmascarado la había sacado del sello en el momento de su parto, y para terminar le dijo que su héroe el yondaime hokage, Minato Namikaze la había sellado en por qué confiaba que en él y que sabía que haría lo correcto.

Eso le causo llorar lágrimas de alegría sus padres confiaban en él y lo amaban, esto solo llevo a naruto a ser aún más decidido a cumplir su sueño de ser un poderoso shinobi y proteger a su aldea.

Pero dejando eso aun lado por el momento se dedicó a consolar al kyubi diciendo que no era su culpa y que todo era culpa de ese enmascarado. Duro un buen tiempo y había conseguido calmarse y agradeció a Naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla lo cual provocó que se sonrojara hasta los codos, esto le gano una risita al kyubi que disimulo colocando un de sus manos frente a su boca de manera delicada.

"¿entonces para que me trajiste aquí?"-pregunto inclinando la cabeza lindamente

" _ **¡KAWAIIII!** "-_penso la pelirrojo conteniéndose de ir a abrazarlo por lo lindo que se veía. Estaba a punto de responder hasta que se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la alcantarilla

" **Yo fui el que te llamo aquí Naruto"** -dijo una voz fuerte, se escuchaban pasos que indicaba que se acercaba.

La persona se detuvo en frente de ellos y pudieron verlo en su totalidad. Tenía la piel bronceada con varios tatuajes extraños en sus hombros, espalda, pecho y rostro. Sus músculos eran extremadamente tonificados, sus brazos eran de color dorado, sus ojos no poseían iris al menos no a simple vista y solo se encontraba vestido con unos pantalones negros con llamas rojas rasgados en la parte inferior.

"¿perdona pero quién eres?"-pregunto Naruto.

" **Me alegra que lo preguntes naruto, mi nombre es asura, soy el semidiós de a ira y tu serás mi sucesor"-** dijo el ahora conocido como Asura dejando estáticos a los 2.

…

…

….

…..

"¡NANI!/ **NANI!"-** gritaron ambos a todo pulmón. No pudieron aguantar más y se desmallaron.

" **Bueno… lo tomaron mejor de lo que esperaba"** -dijo asura con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

 **APARTAMENTO DE ANKO 6:30 AM**

Naruto se estaba despertando, pero pudo darse cuenta de que estaba en una habitación desconocida y no podía moverse. se preguntó el porqué de esto, pero lo supo de inmediato al ver que se encontraba en un abrazo con la chica que lo había salvado ayer en la noche, Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se veía muy linda así. un minutos nas tarde decidió despertarla para preguntarle porque estaba aquí.

"nee-chan despierta, despierta nee-chan"- dijo Naruto un tanto preocupado por no saber cómo actuara.

La chica empezó a abrir los ojos y vio esos ojos azul brillante tan profundos como el mar que mostraban confusión y un poco de miedo. Le dio una sonrisa amable para calmarlo.

"Buenos días pequeño, ¿dormiste bien?"-dijo Anko con un tono amable y sincero.

El muchacho se sonrojo un poco por el tono de voz dulce de la chica pero asintió.

"¿Porque me salvaste ayer nee-chan?" –pregunta con una expresión confundida linda.

"¡ _Kawai!"-_ pensó la chica, este muchacho era tan adorable que le daban ganas de seguir abrazándolo.

"Bueno, como ya te dije mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi y lo hice porque no era justo lo que te estaban haciendo"-dijo la chica sonriéndole, esto haciendo que Naruto le sonriera cálidamente lo provocó que anko gane un sonrojo.

"mi nombre es Naruto uzumaki y Muchas gracias Anko nee-chan"- le agradeció el rubio abrazándola más cerca de él lo cual puso a Anko un poco más roja.

"De nada Naruto pero debemos ir a ver hokage-sama él nos espera en su oficina" le dijo la chica a regañadientes porque le gustaba ser abrazada por él.

Naruto asintió y se levantaron de la cama Anko le dijo que tomara una ducha que le haría un desayuno, Naruto se puso la misma ropa de ayer pero le quedaba un poco ajustada por el cambio que sufrió. Debía contarle a su jiji lo que le sabía sobre su cambio ayer en la noche y sobre lo que le dijo asura, salió hacia la cocina donde ya tenía su desayuno.

Anko fue a darse una ducha rápida, se vistió con la misma ropa de ayer y llego a la cocina para ver que naruto había lavado los platos y Anko para agradecerle por el gesto le dio un beso en frente.

"Bueno, es hora de irnos"-dijo Anko, a lo cual Naruto asiente un poco rojo por el beso y salieron hacia la torre hokage.

* * *

 **"Les gusto, lo amaron, lo odiaron díganlo en los comentarios dejen sus reviews, cricas y preguntas y hare lo posible por responderlas. Recuerden mi intención es mejorar"-dice el autor desde su casa destruida por la pelea entre asura y hulk**

 **Como prometí estas son las chicas fijas en el harem y las razones por las cuales las puse**

 **Hinata: es mi favorita de la serie y por si fuera poco... ESTUVO ENAMORADA DEL ESTÚPIDO PROTAGONISTA DURANTE TODAAAA LA SERIE ASI QUE POR SUPUESTO QUE LA PONDRÉ Y ESO EN FINAL!.**

 **Anko:de seguro ya se lo esperaban la razón es porque pienso que este personaje daba para más de lo que se dio en la serie además que ella también merece amor.**

 **Yugao:otro personaje con gran potencial que debería haber tenido más protagonismo.**

 **Sakura:durante la primera parte no me agrado, pero en la segunda se mostro que estaba arrepentida y pienso que si no fuera tan ciega con sasuke estaría con naruto.**

 **Fem kyubi:siempre me ha gustado este emparejamiento.**

" **Las demás las revelare mas adelante .El harem será de al menos 15 chicas ya tengo a algunas, fijas el resto se lo dejo a ustedes déjenme en los comentarios a quien quieren que este en harem de Naruto Bueno, hasta la próxima JANE"-DICE EL AUTOR DESAPARECIENDO EN UNA BOMBA DE HUMO**


	3. Chapter 3

" **¡BUENAS A TODOSSSSS!"- dice el autor desde su casa actualmente siendo reparada por después de la pelea por asura y hulk**

 **"¿¡PORQUE ESTAMOS HACIENDO ESTO!?" -preguntaron Hulk y Asura molestos que estaban siendo obligados a trabajar**

 **"Porque si no lo hacen llamare a sus esposas aquí para que vean todo lo que hicieron. ¿De verdad quieren eso?"-dice el autor con un teléfono en la mano listo para llamar.**

 **"NO SEÑOR"-responden ambos asustados Por que no quieren que sus esposas se enteren de lo que hicieron.**

 **"Wow no cabe duda que las mujeres son el ser más poderoso del universo si pueden poner asustados a estos 2"-dice el autor con una gota de sudor en la nuca.**

 **En fin estoy muy feliz porque tengo mi primer review-dice el autor con lágrimas al estilo anime**

 **Gracias alucardzero y respondiendo a tu pregunta, las manos son del mismo asura de asuras wrath. En este capítulo voy a responder por qué Naruto las tiene.**

 **Otra cosa que quería agregar es sobre lo que voy a hacer con algunos personajes**

 **Jiraiya: el estará aquí como una figura amigo/abuelo para Naruto**

 **Kakashi: voy a ponerlo como una figura de hermano para Naruto**

 **Sasuke: a este le esperan muchas cosas indescriptibles en mi fic**

 **Sin más que añadir comencemos**

"humano"

" **biju, espíritu, invocaciones y jutsus"**

" _pensamiento y flashbacks"_

 **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS** **: NO POSEO NARUTO, ASURAS WRATH, AKAME GA KILL O TÉCNICAS UTILIZADAS EN OTROS ANIMES O VIDEJUEGOS ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **ADVERTENCIA** **: los personajes serán un poco OOC y la historia puede variar tanto la de naruto como la de las otras 2 a mi conveniencia**

 **LUCES, CÁMARA Y…..** **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: historias de un guerrero, nuevo poder y custodias(revisado)**

Vemos a Anko y a Naruto llegando a la torre hokage en tiempo record lo cual dejo sorprendida a Anko porque este niño sin ningún entrenamiento pudo mantenerse al día con ella. Se acercaron a la recepcionista y dijeron que tenían una cita con el hokage, y los dejo pasar de inmediato

Entraron al despacho y pudieron ver a 4 personas. la primera tenia pelo plateado alborotado, una máscara de perro que cubría su rostro ,una camisa sin magas negra, pantalones y sandalias negras ambu junto con una espada corta en la espalda, la segunda era una mujer curvilínea con la misma vestimenta ambu solo que versión femenina, tenía el cabello largo color purpura y tenía una máscara de gato cubriendo su rostro, la tercera era un hombre alto de cabello blanco largo alborotado con un Hitai-ate que tenía el kanji de Monte Myōboku ,tenía líneas rojas verticales rojas en su cara, vestía un traje al estilo kabuki de color verde con una manta de roja, y por ultimo pero no menos importante un hombre viejo con un una túnica blanca con algunas partes rojas con un sombrero con el kanji de hokage. Al ver a tres de sus personas favoritas Naruto corrió a abrazarlos.

"JIJI, INU-NII-SAN, NEKO NEE-CHAN"-grito el niño y fue corriendo a abrazarlos a los tres los cuales con una sonrisa correspondieron el abrazo

"¿Como has estado Naruto?"-pregunto el viejo hokage

"Bien jiji gracias"-respondio naruto

"¿Has estado comiendo bien verdad naruto-kun?"-pregunto la ambu de mascara de gato

"Si neko-nee-chan algunas personas amables me regalan comida cuando no me la daban en el orfanato antes de que me sacaran"-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa aunque un poco triste por lo último.

En ese momento los ambu neko, inu y el hokage prometieron hacerle una visita con consecuencias muy dolorosa a los encargados del orfanato, Anko y el sujeto de pelo blanco apretaron sus puños y se prometieron que si se los encontraban lo pensarían dos veces antes de hacerle eso a Naruto.

"No te preocupes Naruto nos encargaremos de eso"-dijo el ambu con mascara de perro a lo cual Naruto asiente con una sonrisa.

"Bien, a los negocios"-dice el hokage con cara seria y paso unas posiciones de manos para activar los sellos de silencio en la sala para que esto no pudiera ser escuchado por otros. "Anko puedes darnos un informe de lo que paso en el callejón"-pregunto el hokage.

"Hai hokage-sama"-respondio anko y empezó a contar lo ocurrido, de cómo los aldeanos rodearon a Naruto tratando de matarlo y como habían cortado sus manos, esto trajo jadeos de los ocupantes de la oficina para después liberar un poderoso instinto asesino que se extendió por toda la torre, Anko continuo diciendo como algunos civiles y un grupo de ninjas todos al menos bajo chunin trataron de matarlo hasta que ella apareció y mato algunos de ellos para después a los restantes aprisionarlos con sus serpientes, ella se disponía a llevar a Naruto a un hospital cuando uno de los ninjas del grupo que estaba oculto estaba dispuesto a matarla pero en ese momento Naruto intervino liberando una gran chakra tomando el arma del ninja y destruyéndola para después golpearlo con tanta fuerza que había atravesado varias casas y locales en el proceso, esto dejo atónitos a los ocupantes, un niño de seis años no debería tener esa clase de fuerza, cuando ella se recuperó observo que Naruto había sufrido la trasformación que veían ahora y sus nuevas manos y también menciono la figura espectral del hombre que había aparecido detrás de Naruto para concluir con el informe.

"Naruto tienes idea de lo que te paso para generar esta….. Transformación"-pregunto el hokage aun conmocionado y en su cabeza pensaba que tal vez el Kyubi tenga algo que ver con el cambio de su nieto sustituto.

"Si jiji pero lo que te diga debe quedar en secreto si"-dice Naruto

"Prometido naruto"-dijo el hokage con una sonrisa

"Me encontré con kyubi-chan" -dijo Naruto trayendo jadeos a los ocupantes, "estoy un poco molesto porque no me dijeron que ella está sellada dentro de mí, pero sé que debe haber una buena razón para ello"-el pequeño rubio les dio una sonrisa a lo cual los ocupantes suspiraron de alivio y se sintieron felices de que Naruto lo entendía.

"Tú ya lo sabias anko nee-chan"-pregunto naruto

"No lo sabía , pero puedo entender porque te llamaban demonio, de verdad que son estúpidos, un kunai sellado en un rollo no lo hace kunai"-dijo anko con una sonrisa a lo cual Naruto le sonrió tiernamente lo cual le gano un sonrojo a Anko y a neko pero a esta no se le notaba por la máscara, pero entonces el hombre de pelo blanco quedo con una duda.

"¿Espera gaki dijiste ella?"-pregunto el hombre de pelo blanco desconcertado.

"si el kyubi es una chica y una muy bonita"-dijo Naruto dejando estupefactos a los ocupantes.

"Jajajajajaja para que sigan diciendo que los hombres son mejores que las mujeres"-dijo Anko el suelo desencajándose de la risa señalando a los hombres en la habitación dejando a todos con una gota en la nuca excepto a neko que estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo

"Y que te dijo naruto-kun" –dijo en hokage tratando de recuperar la seriedad al asunto

"Bueno, me contó la verdad del ataque a la hoja hace 6 años, ella dijo que fue extraída de mi madre al momento mi nacimiento por un sujeto enmascarado que la puso en un genjutsu para atacar la aldea , también me contó sobre quienes eran mis padres"-dijo Naruto con una cara seria dejando nuevamente a los ocupantes de la sala excepto Anko, eso quiere decir y que todo el ataque fue concertado por alguien, esto no era casualidad.

"Así que ya lo sabes, Naruto tienes que entender que tu padre tenía muchos enemigo y nos pidió que guardáramos el secreto hasta que fueras lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder asumirlos"-dijo inu que sabía que esto tenía que ser muy duro para el chico.

"Entiendo inu-nii-san" –dijo naruto con una sonrisa haciendo suspirar de alivio de nuevo.

"Bueno Naruto ¿ que más te dijo?"–pregunto nuevamente el hokage

"Bueno me dijo que el sujeto pudo ponerla en ese estado por tener algo llamado sharingan"-dejado sin aliento nuevamente a los ocupantes. "Pero dijo que ya encontró una manera de bloquear su influencia, de todas maneras lo más sorprendente fue que me encontré con algo más sellado dentro de mí y que él es la razón de mi cambio" -dijo Naruto dejando expectantes a todos

"se hace llamar Asura. Esto será difícil de explicar, créanme que si no lo ven no lo creerán"-dijo naruto a lo cual el hokage asiente y manda a uno de sus ambus a buscar a Inoichi.

Unos minutos después el ambu junto con Inoichi aparece en la oficina el cual, era un hombre alto de cabello rubio de ojos verdes vestía un chaleco jounin, con pantalones negros , sandalias negras y encima del chaleco tenía una manta roja.

"Naruto el es Inoichi yamanaka el jefe del clan yamanaka y él se encargara de revisar tu memoria para y mostrarnos lo que tu viste".-dijo en hokage, Naruto miro al hombre y este le dio una sonrisa amable.

"No te preocupes Naruto-san no te hare nada malo solo voy a mostrarles los recuerdos que quieres que vean"-dice inoichi y naruto con una sonrisa asiente _._

" _Kyu-chan les permitirías ver el recuerdo"_ -pregunta Naruto al Kyubi.

" _ **No hay problema Naruto"-**_

"Bien, estoy listo"-dice Naruto el cual se concentra en el recuerdo de su conversación con Asura.

"todos agárrense a mí para que puedan observar el recuerdo"-dice Inoichi pasa una serie de posiciones de manos y grita.

" **Ninpo: Byū no omoide** (vista de los recuerdos)"- grito Inoichi y lo siguiente que supieron era que entraron en la mente de Naruto más específicamente en el área de los recuerdos y vieron la vida del pobre niño, los maltratos los abusos , Anko tenía lágrimas en los ojos así como Inoichi y el sujeto de pelo blanco ,neko ,inu y Sarutobi se maldijeron a sí mismos y juraron ese momento proteger mejor a Naruto, pero no todo era malo vieron que gran parte de los ninjas eran amables con naruto y lo ayudaban cuando lo necesitaba y pudieron observar que algunos civiles lo trataban bien como la familia ichiraku, lo cual les trajo una sonrisa. Pero dejando eso a un lado vieron el recuerdo que estaban buscando y lo que vieron los dejos impactados.

* * *

 _Flashback no jutsu_

" _¿perdona pero quién eres?"-pregunto Naruto._

" _ **Me alegra que lo preguntes Naruto, mi nombre es asura semidiós de la ira y tu serás mi sucesor"-**_ _dijo el ahora conocido como asura dejando estáticos a los 2._

…

…

… _._

… _.._

 _NANI!/_ _ **NANI!-**_ _gritaron ambos a todo pulmón. No pudieron aguantar más y se desmallaron._

" _ **Bueno… lo tomaron mejor de lo que esperaba"**_ _-dijo asura con una gota de sudor en la nuca._

 _Varios minutos después se despertaron y asura se preguntó cómo era posible desmayarse en tu propia mente pero lo dejo de un lado rápidamente por el bien de su cordura._

" _ **Por fin despertaron"-**_ _dijo asura_

" _Haber asura-san explícame eso de que soy tu descendiente"- pregunto un totalmente desconcertado naruto junto al kyubi que también quería saber._

" _ **Bueno, será una historia larga asi que escuchen y no me interrumpan, ah y quita el "san" me hace sentir incomodo"-**_ _dice Nsura a lo cual los dos asienten_

" _ **Bueno empezare por decir que no soy de este mundo"-**_ _esto trajo jadeos al Kyubi y Naruto_ _ **. "Yo era un guerrero entrenado para acabar con unas bestias en mi mundo llamadas gohma junto con otros siete guerreros"-**_ _dijo asura y se mostraron los recuerdos de asura para apoyar su historia vieron las bestias y estas eran horribles algunas de ellas eran tan grandes que harían ver a un biju como un niño_ _ **." Estas criaturas contaminaban la tierra y yo junto con otros 7 guerreros éramos los encargados de exterminarlas, nuestro comandante llevo esto demasiado lejos, quería utilizar almas humanas para ganar suficiente poder para terminar con los Gohma, por no querer ser parte de su método para terminar la guerra mato a mi esposa y tomo a mi hija para usarla para la acabar con el gohma más poderoso Vlitra"-**_ _dijo Asura mostrándole una imagen de Vlitra y esa creatura era algo que nunca querían ver, hasta el Kyubi estaba aterrada, era inmensa era una serpiente de 8 varias cabezas hecha de magma y energía oscura que la hacía ver como una simple mascota_ _ **. "Tuve que acabar con cada uno de mis ex compañeros para salvar a mi hija, después de una larga lucha yo junto a mi hermano Yasha pudimos acabar con Deus y Vlitra poniendo fin a la guerra y recatando a mi hija, pero todo eso no era más que el principio porque toda nuestra lucha resulto ser una prueba puesta por el dios de nuestro mundo Chakravartin para encontrar un sucesor para dirigir mi mundo**_ _"-dijo asura mostrando una imagen de Chakravartin y a simple vista se podía decir que era un dios prácticamente sudaba pode, parecía ser un gigante con múltiples brazos y vestido con una tunca de oro y manejaba 2 lanzas de oro._ _ **"Con el sacrificio de mi hermano pude obtener la fuerza suficiente para hacerle frente a Chakravartin cara a cara hasta que lo derrote, pero al derrotarlo tuve que sacrificar mi vida para mi hija pudiera ser feliz"-**_ _termino Asura de contar su historia, Kyubi y Naruto se les salían las lágrimas este hombre era increíble, se enfrentó a ejércitos, monstruos y hasta un dios, todo por su hija y su mundo este hombre era admirable._

" _ **Eres increíble asura ¿pero que tiene que ver eso con que Naruto sea tu sucesor?"**_ _-pregunto la pelirroja todavía desconcertada y impresionada a mas no poder por todo lo que acaba de ver._

" _ **A eso voy kyubi, después de derrotar a**_ _ **Chakravartin mi cuerpo fue destruido y mi alma vago sin rumbo fijo por mucho tiempo, hasta que me encontré en este mundo el día en el que tu atacaste la aldea, en el momento en el que te sellaron mi alma quedo sellada también dentro del chico, pude observar toda la vida del chico al igual que tú , pude ver todo lo que le sucedía y a pesar de eso no ha dejado que su corazón se corrompa y quede impresionado por su anhelo de proteger a sus seres queridos, así que tome la decisión dar al chico mi poder, y entrenarlo para que lo haga por eso es que he decidido que tu serás mi sucesor**_ _-dijo asura dejando al Kyubi y a Naruto impactados y solo dejándolos con una cosa que hacer….desmayarse de nuevo._

" _ **¡CON UN DEMONIO, AHORA DEBO ESPERAR A QUE SE DESPIERTEN DE NUEVO!"**_ _-dijo asura molesto._

 _5 minutos después_

 _Naruto y el Kyubi por fin se habían levantado y estaban frente a asura y tuvo que decir lo que tenía en mente. "Asura estoy muy feliz de que me consideres de esa forma pero creo que sería imposible para mi dominar todo ese poder"-dijo Naruto solemnemente. A lo cual asura tuvo una cara seria y lo siguiente que hacía era echarse a reír como un maniático._ _ **"Lo se gaki y aprecio tu sinceridad, pero si te lo digo es porque puedes manejarlo, no te daré todo mi poder de inmediato ya que probablemente explotarías, con el paso de tiempo mi poder será absorbido por ti hasta que puedas usarlo completamente, de hecho ya has absorbido un poco de él"**_ _-dice asura con una sonrisa._

 _¿Que quieres decir?-_

" _ **Te has visto en un espejo últimamente"-**_ _pregunto Asura aguantándose la risa. Entonces Naruto observo su reflejo en el agua que estaba en la alcantarilla y quedo estupefacto por el cambio que le había ocurrido (la misma descripción dicha en los 2 capítulos anteriores)_

" _¿¡QUE RAYOS ME PASO!?"-pregunto Naruto sorprendido. "_ _ **Como ya te dije empezaste a absorber mi poder al enfadarte por no poder ayudar a tu amiga, la ira que sentías fue el detonante para que empezaras a absorber mi poder"**_ _-dijo asura riendo un poco por la manera en que Naruto estaba actuando._ _ **"Ahora Naruto escucha bien yo junto con kyubi aquí te entrenaremos en tu mente para que ganes técnicas y mi estilo de lucha y las puedas usar en el mundo real, pero tu deberás hacer acondicionamiento físico en el mundo real porque hacerlo aquí no serviría de nada"**_ _-dice asura._

" _ **Es cierto Naruto-kun también deberás hacer control de chakra en el mundo real para poder controlar tu poder"-**_ _dijo el Kyubi de manera sabia pero con una sonrisa. "Prometo no defraudarlos me convertiré en el shinobi más poderoso del mundo para proteger a mis seres queridos"-dijo Naruto decidido con una sonrisa a lo cual asura asiente y Kyubi gana un sonrojo._

" _ **Prepárate bien Naruto porque mañana empezaremos y créeme será un infierno para ti jajajajajaja**_ _"-dice Asura con una risa maniática dejando a Naruto mas pálido que cierto sannin de tendencias dudosas._

 _Flasback no jutsu kai_

* * *

Saliendo de la memoria de Naruto todos estaban en silencio nadie decía una palabra decir que estaban sorprendidos era un chiste, esta revelación los había dejado sin habla se quedaron así por un momento hasta que Anko hablo.

"Hokage-sama solicito tener la custodia de Naruto Uzumaki"-dijo Anko dejando aún más sorprendidos a los que estaban en la sala.

"¿Y porque esto Anko?. Pregunto el hokage con voz seria. "Porque yo puedo proteger a Naruto mientras los Ambu a su cuidado ejercen sus misiones así como también yo puedo darle entrenamiento físico necesario" –dijo solemnemente Anko y provoca que Naruto gane estrellitas en su ojos. "De verdad Anko nee-chan"-pregunto Naruto esperanzado y esto provoca que Anko lo abrase entre sus pechos diciéndole lo lindo que se ve y todos los hombres en la sala tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

" _(MALDITO NIÑO SUERTUDO)"-_ pensaron todos los hombres llorando ríos de lágrimas.

"De acuerdo Anko te concedo la custodia de Naruto, pero con la condición de que neko se mude contigo también para velar por Naruto ¿han entendido?"-dijo el hokage con una sonrisa.

"HAI HOKAGE-SAMA"-dijeron ambas muy felices por esto. Entonces el hombre alto de pelo blanco decidió hacerse notar nuevamente.

"Bien Naruto mi nombre es Jiraiya y soy tu padrino no he podido estar en el pueblo por mi red de espionaje para mantener al tanto a la aldea de cualquier amenaza sé que no puedes confiar en mi pero te garantizo que no te arrepentirás, en unos años cuando hayas terminado el entrenamiento con Anko-san y Asura-san yo mismo vendré a entrenarte"-dice Jiraiya esperando a que Naruto acepte.

"De acuerdo jiraiya-san"-responde Naruto con una sonrisa dejando muy feliz al sannin.

"De acuerdo de ahora en más esta conversación queda en secreto y nadie debe enterarse de lo dicho en esta sala, si alguien pregunta se responderá que Naruto posee un kekkei genkai esto será tratado como un secreto de rango SS con pena de muerte a quien lo incumpla, comprendido"-dijo el hokage con voz de mando.

"HAI HOKAGE-SAMA/JIJI"-dijeron todos al unísono.

* * *

 **Y CORTE**

" **Les gusto, lo amaron, lo odiaron díganlo en los comentarios dejen sus reviews, críticas y preguntas y hare lo posible por responderlas. Recuerden mi intención es mejorar"-dice el autor desde su casa totalmente reparada**

 **Todavía no puedo decidir si hare un salto en el tiempo directo al entrar en la academia o muestro el entrenamiento de Naruto y cómo va conociendo a sus futuros compañeros y novias de cualquier forma ya tengo planeados los 2 díganme en los comentarios que desean**

 **En el próximo capítulo se empezara a ver el crossover con akame ga kill y Las tres últimas chicas del harem las revelare. El harem será de al menos 15 chicas ya tengo a 8 de ellas el resto se lo dejo a ustedes déjenme en los comentarios a quien quieren que este en harem de Naruto Bueno, hasta la próxima JANE"-DICE EL AUTOR DESAPARECIENDO EN UNA BOMBA DE HUMO**


	4. Chapter 4

**BUENAAAAAAAAS A TODOS- dice el autor desde un estudio de noticias en el cual se coló**

 **He venido a traerles el capítulo 4 de "el shinobi alimentado por la ira "y en este capítulo se naruto se encontrara con los que serán sus futuras novias así como también se empezará oficialmente el crossover con akame ga kill-dice el autor**

 **Gracias a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de ver mi fic y las que las siguen la historia, un último dato voy a colocar los niveles de fuerza que se ven hasta ahora en mi fic en el próximo capitulo y también se revelara el kekkei genkai de Naruto en este aunque creo que muchos ya pueden imaginar cual es. bueno sin más cosas que añadir comenzamos.**

* * *

"humano"

" **biju, espíritu, invocaciones y jutsus"**

" _pensamiento y flashbacks"_

 **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS** **:** NO POSEO NARUTO, ASURAS WRATH, AKAME GA KILL O TECNICAS UTILIZADAS EN OTROS ANIMES O VIDEJUEGOS ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.

 **ADBERTENCIA:** los personajes serán un poco OOC y la historia puede variar tanto la de naruto como la de las otras 2 a mi conveniencia

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: entrenamiento, amistades y kekkei genkai (revisado)**

 **FUERA DE LA TORRE HOKAGE (6:30 PM)**

Saliendo de la torre hokage, anko, neko y Naruto caminaban por la aldea hacia el apartamento de Anko en el barrio residencial de konoha. algunos aldeanos murmuran cosas sobre "la perra serpiente" o "el mocoso demonio" pero afortunadamente no todos eran así, al menos con Naruto. Algunos simplemente le sonríen o lo saludan, Anko ignora a todos los murmullos y saluda a las personas amables con ella , Naruto hace lo mismo y neko expulsa un gran instinto asesino a los que murmuran para que se callen y así fue hasta que llegan al apartamento de Anko, neko dijo que tenía algo que hacer y que mañana se mudara con ellos y se despide.

* * *

 **APARTAMENTO DE ANKO (6:50 PM)**

"Bueno Naruto, bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar"-dice anko al llegar a su apartamento, ganando algunas lágrimas de felicidad de Naruto y este la abraza.

"Gracias anko nee-chan"-dice Naruto en voz baja con lágrimas bajando por su cara abrazando a Anko, la cual devuelve el abrazo

"No me agradezcas Naruto, ahora ve a tomar una ducha, yo preparare la cena y luego a la cama, que mañana vamos a comprarte nueva ropa y comenzar el entrenamiento" -dice anko con una sonrisa a lo cual Naruto asiente y se dirige al baño. cuando esta fuera de vista Anko aprieta los puños en señal de que enojo. " _son unos malditos, hacerle esas cosas a alguien tan dulce y amable como el, no te preocupes Naruto, ya no tendrás que estar solo nunca más y quien se atreva a separarte de mí lo pagara muy caro"-_ piensa anko como ella misma se compromete a nuca abandonar al pequeño rubio, con ese pensamiento se dirige a hacer la cena y espera a Naruto.

Unos minutos después naruto llega con la misma ropa y se dispone a cenar con anko, al terminar él le dice que estuvo delicioso con una gran sonrisa ganando un sonrojo de anko.

"Bueno naruto, a la cama"-dice anko, entonces nota que Naruto tiene la mirada baja con un gran sonrojo y tomo todo el autocontrol de anko no abrazarlo lo lindo que se ve, pero eso no evito que pensara en una cosa. " _KAWAI"-_ pensó anko por lo tierno que se veía.

"Que pasa naruto"-pregunta anko, "e-es que yo te quería preguntar si puedo dormir contigo"-pregunta naruto muy apenado, lo cual hace que Anko lo abrase entre sus pechos. "Por supuesto que puedes Naruto ve a la cama, yo tomare una ducha, me cambiare y enseguida voy"-dice Anko con una sonrisa. Naruto asiente y se va a la cama

Unos momentos después, Naruto estaba tumbado en la cama a la espera de Anko, ella entra a la habitación con una camisa blanca y un par de bragas purpuras y se acuesta al lado de Naruto en ese momento le pregunta..

"Anko-nee-chan ¿porque la gente te decía todas esas cosas y te miraba feo?, es acaso por mí"-pregunta Naruto triste a lo cual Anko responde de inmediato.

"No naruto, eso no fue por ti, así que nunca vuelvas a decir eso ¿me entendiste?-dijo anko un poco molesta a lo cual Naruto asiente y vuelve a preguntar. "Entonces ¿porque te dicen esas cosas? eres muy bonita, dulce y amigable no lo entiendo"-pregunta Naruto de nuevo dando a Anko un sonrojo por haber sido llamada bonita y dulce. Entonces anko suspira y le cuenta su historia de cómo su ex sensei la uso para experimentos , implantándole el **ten no juin** en su cuello y que este traiciono al pueblo, desde entonces la han tratado de esa forma por creer que tarde o temprano hará lo mismo que el, ella tenía lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos después de terminar la historia, en el fondo de su mente ella creía que Naruto la dejaría y trataría como el resto de los aldeanos después de escuchar la historia, pero entonces para sorpresa de ella Naruto la abrazo cerca de el para consolarla, Anko no lo soporto y lloro en su pecho lloro todo el dolor y los sentimientos que había guardado desde ese incidente, Naruto le susurro palabras consuelo para que se calmara. después de un rato Anko levanto la vista para ver la cara de Naruto sonriéndose de manera angelical a ella, con sus hermosos ojos azules mirándola de manera comprensiva, como si quisiera decir "no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí".

"Lamento haberte hecho recordar algo tan doloroso Anko-nee-chan, pero no te preocupes nunca más volverás a estar sola, yo me quedare contigo y nunca más te sentirás de esa forma. ya verás que me haré muy fuerte para poder protegerte y que siempre estaré para ti y nadie nos separara, eso lo juro"-dijo Naruto dejando su corazón salir en esas palabras, anko volvió a poner su rostro en el pecho de Naruto y seguía llorando pero esta vez eran lágrimas de alegría. No lo podía creer, Por fin había encontrado una persona especial que estará con ella y que nunca la abandonara. entonces, en silencio se juró a si misma que ella también se haría más fuerte para proteger esta persona especial para que nadie le haga daño y se prometió a si misma que asesinaría cruelmente a quien tratara de separar a Naruto de ella. Y así ambos durmieron abrazados al otro en la tranquilidad de la noche.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL SELLO**

En el sello se puede observar a la gran kyubi no yoko lanzando **bijudamas** por todos lados tratando de manejar su ira, se preguntaran el ¿porque está haciendo esto?, bueno la respuesta es simple….. Esta celosa.

" **No es justo, yo también quiero abrazarlo, ¡MALDITA HEBI-ONNA!"(** mujer serpiente)-dijo el Kyubi en un ataque de celos y se preguntaran ¿Dónde está asura? Bueno él está comiendo palomitas de quien sabe dónde las saco, sentado viendo la destrucción para después empezar a reír como un desquiciado.

" **Bwajajajajajaja , Naruto, mi chico, cuando seas mayor vas a ser todo un hombre de señoras, siiiii mas destrucción"** -dijo Asura animando al kyubi

 **FUERA DEL SELLO**

"ACHOO, alguien debe estar hablando de mi"-dijo anko medio dormida, le resto importancia y se volvió a dormir abrazada a Naruto

* * *

 **2 AÑO DESPUES**

 **BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE (CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO 44)**

Vemos a un joven de pelo rubio con mechones blancos en un bosque tratando de esquivar un montón de serpientes tratando de someterlo y dejarlo a merced de su atacante

HA!-grito el niño disparando varias balas de energía de sus puños para incinerarlas.

bajo la guardia un momento creyendo que tenía tiempo para encontrar a su atacante, para después ser sorprendido por una bola de fuego dirigiéndose hacia a él, uso **kawarimi no jutsu** rápidamente para evitar el impacto, tuvo una breve vista de su atacante para después cargar hacia a ella.

"¡ORAAAAA!"-grito durante la carga, lleva su puño hacia atrás, cuando esta frente al enemigo lo impacta intención de perforar a su oponente.

 **¡PUM!**

Se muestra una gran cantidad de humo ocultando a las dos personas en el combate, poco a poco el humo se va aclarando dejando ver a las dos personas.

La primera era un niño entre los aparentemente de 11 años con gran cantidad de musculo para su edad, su tono de piel era bronceado ,tenía pelo rubio con mechones blancos, no llevaba nada en la parte superior de su cuerpo dejando ver su torso tonificado, llevaba pantalones blancos con llamas azules , espinilleras de color gris, sus brazos eran totalmente cubiertos de una aleación metálica de color dorado, tena tatuajes extraños en la espalda, hombros y pecho, su rostro tenía 3 marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla y dos líneas pasando por sus ojos , ojos azules y colmillos un poco alargados.

"Parece que gano esta vez Anko nee-chan, tendremos ramen para esta noche"-dijo la persona que había impactado su puño en un árbol atrás de la otra persona destruyéndolo como si fuera un palillo de dientes pasando su puño al lado de su rostro

"Yo no lo creo Naru-kun"-dijo anko que ahora tenía un cuervo bastante envidiable para ser tan joven pechos copa D, cintura pequeña, bien formadas caderas, vestía una gabardina color caqui que llegaba a sus rodillas, una camisa de malla ajustada que dejaba apreciar su cuerpo, una falda corta color naranja, espinilleras y sandalias ninja negras y llevaba su Hitai-ate con el símbolo de konoha en la frente tenía el pelo atado en una cola de caballo dando forma de piña y ojos color marron.

 **PUF**

Esto trajo confusión a Naruto, había atacado a un kage bushin y se preguntó dónde estaba la verdadera Anko, para después sentir un kunai en su espalda, Anko de alguna manera se había colado detrás de él.

"Parece que gano yo, Naru-kun entonces quedamos con 50 victorias cada uno y esta noche cenaremos dango"-dijo anko con una sonrisa

"Parce que si Anko nee-chan" –dijo naruto haciendo un puchero, para al siguiente momento ser abrazado por anko entre sus pechos haciendo que naruto se sonroje.

La vida de Naruto había mejorado bastante desde ese incidente, desde que se había mudado con anko ella lo mimaba mucho, algunas veces podía ser bastante melosa con él y también bastante celosa, siempre lo obligaba a dormir junto a ella en la noche (ganándose muchos celos Yugao y Kyubi)lo cual no le molesta, es más le encantaba dormir junto a ella, lo entrenaba en el aspecto físico, ninjutsu ,así como en el arte del sigilo y la infiltración. Neko el cual su verdadero nombre era Yugao Uzuki también lo mimaba bastante, algunas veces tanto como anko, ella también lo había ayudado en el aspecto de la velocidad, agilidad y control de chakra, lamentablemente no podían pasar mucho tiempo junto por sus misiones como ambu, pero las veces que estaban juntos compensaron todo.

"Te ves tan lindo cuando haces eso, bueno naruto te tienes que ir a la academia que llegaras tarde, recuerda que por ganar iremos a comer dango esta noche"-dijo anko

…

….

…..

"SE ME OLVIDO, la academia empieza hoy no voy a llegar a tiempo ¿Qué hago?"-dijo naruto

" _ **algunas veces puedes ser bastante distraído Naru-kun"**_ -dijo el Kyubi en la mente de naruto

"no digas eso kyu-chan"-dijo naruto con lágrimas de anime

En el entrenamiento con asura y el kyubi ,naruto avanzo a extremadamente rápido, había aprendido a aprovechar su chakra junto con el de asura aunque solo posea el 10% de este, y también despertar su kekei genkai , **Kongō Fūsa** (cadenas de diamantina) pero el no las usaba a menos que fuera necesario , se habían acercado bastante y el kyubi siempre lo trataba de manera cariñosa y él también lo hacía con ella a veces ,eran bastantes cercanos el uno al otro así como Anko y Yugao, con asura tenía una relación parecida padre/hijo, el era un sádico en la formación y era un maestro implacable, al más mínimo error tenía que volver a empezar, él le había enseñado su estilo de taijutsu el cual a naruto nombro **Mōretsuna ken,** por ser un estilo salvaje concentrándose en el ataque y casi nunca en la defensa , con movimientos violentos casi impredecibles, con la ayuda del Kyubi le habia enseñado a canalizar su chakra en sus puños y liberarlos como balas de energía con forma de puños, la personalidad de Naruto había cambiado un poco, seguía siendo amable y cariñoso con sus amigos en especial con las personas extremadamente cercanas a el para el como el hokage, Jiraiya, Anko, Yugao, Kyubi, Asura y unas personas más, pero ahora a veces cargaba al combate sin pensar, era un poco mas impulsivo y gano el disfrute de los combates de asura. Con el entrenamiento ya casi nunca había ataques a su persona porque ahora podía defenderse siempre y cuando no mate a nadie para no causar problemas a su ji-chan.

Pero dejando eso de lado por ahora, Naruto estaba pensando en que hacer para llegar a tiempo, entonces de le prendió el bombillo

"Tomare una página del libro de Asura"-dijo naruto en ese momento asura se limpió un lagrima de orgullo porque sabía lo que haría-" _ **estoy tan orgulloso"-**_ dijo Asura en la mente de Naruto, dejando al Kyubi con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Naruto levanto su puño y lo impacto contra el suelo saliendo disparado hacia el cielo por la fuerza del golpe.

"NOS VEMOS MAS TARDE ANKO NEE CHAAAAAAAAAN"-grito naruto volando hacia la academia dejando a Anko con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en su bello rostro.

* * *

 **ACADEMIA NINJA**

En la academia un maestro observa a su clase, el tenía un chaleco chunin con una camisa negras y pantalones negros y sandalias ninja estándar, tenía piel algo bronceada, pelo color marrón atado en una cola de caballo con forma de piña, ojos color marrón y una cicatriz en su cara

"Bueno clase mi nombre es Iruka Umino y tu seré su sensei por los siguientes años para hacerlos unos grandes shinobis, ahora hagan silencio para pasar lista"-dijo Iruka

"Nejenda hatake"-

"Hai"-dijo una niña de pelo corto plateado con ojos marrones

"Akame yuhi"-

"Hai"-dijo una niña de pelo negro largo de ojos rojos

"Hinata hyuga"-

"H-hai"-dijo una niña de pelo corto azulado con ojos color lavanda

"Leone nekoshou"-

"Hai"-dijo una niña de pelo rubio salvaje con ojos verdes como los de un gato

"Ino yamanaka"-

"Hai"-dijo otra niña de pelo rubio atado en una cola de caballo

"Shino aburame"-

"Hai"-dijo de manera monótona un chico con cabello castaño conuna gabardina y gafas de sol negras

"Tatumi gekko"-

"Hai"- dijo un chico de pelo Marrón de ojos verdes

"Sasuke uchiha"-

"Hn"-gruño in chico de pelo negro de ojos negros

"Kiba inuzuka"-

"Hai"-dijo un chico de pelo marron con ojos marrones como los de un animal

"Shikamaru nara"

"Hai"-dijo con flojera un chico de pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo como piña y ojos negros

"Chougi akimichi"-

"Hai, much, much"-dijo un chico de huesos grandes de pelo café comiendo una bolsa de papas

"Sakura haruno"-

"Hai"-dijo una chica de pelo rosa y ojos verdes

Varios nombres despues

"Naruto uzumaki"-

Al oír este nombre algunas chicas en la sala se sonrojaron

Nadie respondia

"Naruto Uzumaki"- volvió a decir. Pero nadie respondía nuevamente "Bueno supongo qu..."-no alcanzo a terminar

 **¡BOOM!**

Porque algo había atravesado el techo de la academia dejando un gran agujero en el techo y un gran cráter en el salón por su aterrizaje dejando una cortina de humo.

Cuando se disipo el humo, pudieron ver a una persona( la descripción anterior que di de Naruto) y la clase quedo con la mandíbula en el suelo y a varias chicas con un sonrojo y un hilo de baba en los labios en especial algunas que lo habían reconocido al instante.

"Soy Naruto Uzumaki, ¿estoy tarde, sensei?"-dijo inocentemente el chico

"p-para nada, toma asiento" –dijo Iruka estupefacto por lo que vio

"hai"-dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar aun mas a todas la chicas

"NARUTO-KUN"-gritaron varias personas en la sala

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **"Les gusto, lo amaron, lo odiaron díganlo en los comentarios dejen sus reviews, criticas y preguntas y hare lo posible por responderlas. Recuerden mi intención es mejorar"-dice el autor**

 **Y aquí están las que oficialmente están en el harem**

 **Hinata**

 **Akame yuhi( akame ga kill)**

 **Nejenda hatake ( akame ga kill)**

 **Anko**

 **Yugao**

 **Fem kyubi**

 **Sakura**

 **Leone nekoshou( akame ga kill)**

 **Listo y asi se queda el harem hasta ahora y de estas ninguna se quita, aun quedan algunas mas, así que díganlo en los comentarios**

 **Gracias alucardzero me diste unas cuantas ideas y te aseguro que en el siguiente capítulo las veras**

 **Bueno con esto me despido, JANE-dijo en autor saliendo con una bomba de humo**


	5. Chapter 5

"BUENAS A TODOS"-dice el autor desde la base de los vengadores

"Hey como entraste aquí"-dice el capitán américa preparándose para atacar al intruso

"Pues por la puerta, estaba abierta"-dice el autor y el capitán américa mira la puerta y efectivamente está abierta, mejor dicho hay un gran agujero en donde se supone debería estar la puerta.

"Tengo que recordarle a hulk no hacer agujeros en la puerta"-dice el capitán con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

"Bueno ya que estas aquí ¿me quieres ayudar en algo?"-pregunto el autor.

"Claro, no veo problema"-dice el capitán.

"Me quieres ayudar con decir los niveles de poder de los personajes de mi fic al final del capítulo."-pregunta el autor nuevamente.

"De acuerdo"-dice el capitán

Bueno sin más que añadir, comencemos

"humano"

" **biju, espíritu, invocaciones y jutsus"**

" _pensamiento y flashbacks"_

 **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS** **:** NO POSEO NARUTO, ASURAS WRATH, AKAME GA KILL O TECNICAS UTILIZADAS EN OTROS ANIMES O VIDEJUEGOS ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.

 **ADBERTENCIA:** los personajes serán un poco OOC y la historia puede variar tanto la de naruto como la de las otras 2 a mi conveniencia

LUCES, CAMARA…ACCION!

Capítulo 5: personas conocidas, amistad y primer día en la academia parte 1

"NARUTO-KUN-gritaron varias personas en la sala

Naruto voltio y vio quienes le habían llamado para después sonreír de manera amabable

"Hinata-chan,leone-chan,nejenda-chan,sakura-chan,akame-chan me alegro mucho de que estén aquí"-dijo naruto con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a todas las chicas en la sala y ganándose miradas de muerte de los chicos

Naruto vuelve a mirar al profesor ya recuperado. "¿Dónde me puedo sentar sensei?-pregunto naruto. Antes de que iruka respondiera se empezaron a oír gritos en el salón.

"Siéntate aquí naruto kun"-dijo leone con una mirada picara. Mientras palmea el asiento de al lado

"No, siéntate a mi lado naruto-kun"-dijo akame con una cara estoica pero con sonrojo en sus mejillas

"s-si q-quieres puedes s sentarte aaqui al lado naruto-kun"-dijo la timida hyuga lo suficientemente alto para que la escucharan

"Ignóralas naruto-kun siéntate aquí a mi lado"-dijo nejenda

"no naruto-kun siéntate aquí"-dijo sakura

Cada una de las chicas se estaba dando miradas de muerte la una a la otra por querer robar a "su naruto-kun" de ella.

"SILENCIO"-grito iruka callando a todos de inmediato.

"Naruto te sentaras al lado de tatsumi gekko y eso es definitivo"-dijo iruka muy serio, y esto logro que varias chicas en la sala suspiraran.

"De acuerdo sensei"-dijo naruto dirigiéndose a su asiento .

"Hola soy tatsumi gekko , mucho gusto"-dijo tatsumi en tono amable.

"Mucho gusto tatsumi, por casualidad eres hijo de hayate gekko"-pregunto naruto con curiosidad.

"Si los soy, ¿cómo lo sabes?"-pregunto tatsumi .

"Sé que él es uno de los mejores maestros de kenjutsu de la aldea, además de que me he encontrado con las algunas veces"-dijo naruto.

"Por supesto que lo es y dime ¿Qué piensas del kenjutsu?"-pregunto tatsumi con intriga.

"Es genial, aunque soy más de taijutsu conozco algo de kenjutsu aunque no sea tan bueno como mi nee-san"–no soy tan bueno con las armas.

Y asi siguieron conversando, lo que no se dieron cuenta es que estaban siendo observados por varias chicas en la sala.

" _naruto-kun"-_ pensaron las chicas al recordar el día en que se conocieron a naruto.

 _ **Flashbak no jutsu**_

 _Se encontraba una niña de pelo azulado y ojos perlados con un kimono rosa siendo acosada por tres niños mayores_

" _Solo por ser la heredera hyuga te crees mejor que nosotros verdad-dijo uno de los niños_

 _N-no-dijo en voz baja la niña_

 _Apuesto a que le pedirá a su papi para que venga a salvarla-dijo un niño con una gorra_

 _Agárrenla le enseñare una lección-dijo el más grande a punto de golpear a la hyuga esta cerro los ojos esperando el golpe_

 _POW!_

 _La niña escucho un golpe pero no sintió nada, abrió los ojos y vio que el niño más grande había sido mandado a volar a un árbol por otro niño que recién había aparecido. Tenía pelo rubio de punta con mechones blancos, ojos azules, tres marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas con algo de musculo debía tener alrededor d años,de los codos a las manos una especie de metal pegado, tenía tatuajes en sus hombros, pecho, espalda, vestía una franela con el símbolo uzumaki en el frente, pantalones naranja cortos y sandalias azules, tinia una expresión de furia en si rostro, les dio una mirada de muerte a los otros dos y ellos salieron huyendo con sus mamis, se dio la vuelta para ver a la niña._

" _Estas bien"-pregunto el niño con una sonrisa haciendo que la chica se sonrojara_

" _h-hai, gracias por ayudarme"-dijo la niña con algo de timidez_

" _no te preocupes, es que no tolero a los brabucones en especial a los que molestan a una niña tan linda como tú"-dijo naruto sinceramente poniendo a la hyuga como un tomate_

" _HINATA-SAMA"-grito una voz llegando al parque los niños se dieron vuelta para ver a un hombre al menos en sus 20 años de piel clara, ojos como los de hinata, con un traje jounin y un Hitai-ate en la frente._

" _Hinata-sama está bien, discúlpeme por distraerme, ¿acaso ocurrió algo mientras no estuve?"- pregunto el hyuga a la niña_

" _n-no se preocupe ko-san unos chicos me estaban molestando y esta persona me salvo"-dijo la niña y el guardia paso a mirar al chico, de inmediato le reconoció y le sonrió_

" _Muchas gracias por ayudar a hinata-sama mientras no estuve"-dijo ko inclinándose ligeramente_

" _No se preocupe como ya dije no me gustan los abusadores que molestan a las niñas bonitas bueno me tengo que ir"-dijo naruto haciendo sonrojar nuevamente a la niña y a ko hacerlo sonreír nuevamente. se preparaba para irse pero la niña lo interrumpió._

 _¿c-cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto la niña antes de que se fuera_

" _Mi nombre es naruto uzumaki y el tuyo"-dijo en niño_

 _hinata hyuga -respondió la niña_

 _Bueno nos veremos de nuevo hinata-chan-dijo el niño saliendo del parque corriendo dejando con una expresión soñadora a la niña._

 _ **Flasback no jutsu kai**_

Después de eso naruto se encontraba con hinata algunas veces y también la visitaba en el complejo de los hyuga con la autorización de líder hiashi hyuga. " _Me alegra que estés aquí naruto-kun"-pensó la tímida hyuga con un sonrojo_

" _Si, naruto-kun está en nuestra clase"-pensó sakura con felicidad_

 _ **Flashback no jutsu**_

 _Se veía a una niña de cabello rosa con vestido rojo llorando bajo un árbol en ese momento una persona se le acerco_

" _Hola, te encuentras bien ¿Por qué lloras?"-pregunto un niño de cabello rubio y mechones blancos vestía una camisa azul y pantalones negros_

" _Sniff, sniff es que unas niñas me estaban molestando por tener la frente grande y decían que era fea y que nadie me quería"-dijo la niña sollozando_

" _Tú no eres fea, de hecho eres muy hermosa y esa frente la resalta, además de que deves ser muy lista no dejes que lo que te dijeron esas niñas te afecte"- le dijo el niño tomando del mentón a la niña para que viera que lo que decía era en serio_

" _¿De verdad lo crees?"-dijo la niña sonrojándose por ver sus ojos azules como el mar_

" _Por supuesto, no tengo la menor duda"-dijo con una sonrisa_

"" _soy sakura haruno y tu"-dijo la niña. "yo soy naruto uzumaki"-dijo el chico con su sonrisa marca registrada, haciendo sonrojar a la niña nuevamente_

" _¿Quieres jugar conmigo?"-pregunto con timidez la niña y el chico asiente en confirmación_

 _ **Flasback no jutsu kai**_

Después de eso se encontraría en ese parque algunas veces y el le ayudaría a librarse de los matones que la molestaban dejando muy feliz a sakura de tener su primer amigo.

" _Estaremos juntos en clase, espero que podamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos"-_ pensó sakura

"Qué bueno que estas aquí naruto-kun"-dijo en voz baja akame felizmente recordando el día en que se conocieron.

 _ **Flashback no jutsu**_

 _Se podía ver a anko y naruto luchando en el campo de entrenamiento 8, el cual el hokage amablemente les había prestado, naruto soltó un golpe hacia la mandíbula, pero ella lo evadió doblándose hacia atrás, naruto maldecía a veces la flexibilidad de anko, ella uso un barrido de piernas al cual naruto salto y paso darle una patada de hacha que evadió al último minuto, paso a darle un codazo pero naruto salto hacia atrás para evadirlo._

" _Terminemos por hoy Naru-kun"-dijo anko algo agitada. "Pero aun puedo seguir anko nee-chan"-dijo naruto con un puchero, "lo sé yo también pero se está haciendo tarde, además hoy tendremos ramen en ichiraku para la cena"-dijo anko haciendo que naruto le salgan estrellitas en los ojos. "Y que estamos esperando vamos!"-dijo naruto tomando la mano de anko, la cal se sonrojo pero no tuvo tiempo de decir más porque estaba siendo literalmente arrastrada a ichiraku a gran velocidad._

 _Estaban a punto de llegar hasta que naruto se dio cuenta de una niña sentada en un rincón,_

" _Hola, te encuentras bien"-pregunto naruto a la niña, esta levanto la cara y vio su rostro tenia facciones finas, ojos rojos, cabello negro y vestía un kimono negro. "E-es q-que no encuentro a mi mama no sé dónde está, tengo miedo"-dijo la niña entre sollozos. "No te preocupes yo te hare compañía hasta que la encontremos"-dijo naruto extendiendo su mano para que la tomara. La niña la acepto y fueron al local de ichiraku donde anko lo esperaba. Unos minutos después habían llegado. Naruto ¿dónde estabas?-dijo anko con las manos en sus caderas con una expresión molesta. Perdón anko nee-chan es que vi que esta niña necesitaba ayuda, estaba perdida así que la le dije qe me quedaría con ella hasta que su mama la encontrara-señalo a la niña que estaba junto a el aferrándose a su mano haciendo que anko frunciera el ceño. "Valla naruto-kun tan pequeño y ayudando a las niñas, serás todo un conquistador cuando crezca"-dijo un hombre algo mayor con pelo castaño y un traje de cocinero, haciendo que naruto se ponga algo rojo y que anko le saliera una marca de verificación en la frente. "Otto-san no digas eso, naruto-kun es muy amable ayudando a esta chica"-dijo una niña de al menos 14 años con pelo castaño ojos castaños, buena figura, llevaba puesto un traje de cocinera al igual que el señor. "Ossan, ayame nee-chan dejen de decir esas cosas"-dijo naruto bastante apenado." Y dime pequeña como te llamas"-pregunto el hombre mayor estaba a punto de responder hasta que escucharon un grito._

" _AKAME"-grito una voz femenina en la calle."AKAME DONDE ESTAS"-grito de nuevo." MAMI"-dijo feliz la niña corriendo hasta la mujer y la abrazo. naruto salio a ver si la niña estaba bien y la encontró abrazada a una mujer idéntica a ella, cabello negro, ojos rojos y usaba una blusa sin magas debajo de un chaleco jounin, pantalones negros hasta las rodillas y sandalias negras. "akame mi niña, No ve vuelvas a asustar así entendido jovencita"-dijo la mujer y la niña asiente entonces pasa a mirar a naruto. "Gracias por ayudarme, mi nombre es akame yuhi y el tuyo-pregunto akame. "Mi nombre es naruto uzumaki y no fue nada"-dijo naruto entonces para su buena o mala suerte akame lo beso en la mejilla sorprendiendo a su madre, los ichiraku y anko que expulsaba un aura de muerte. "Nos veremos, naruto-kun"-dijo la niña un poco roja yéndose con su madre dejando a naruto como un tomata para después tener una expresión de terror en su rostro por ver a anko detrás de el expulsando un aura de muerte. naru-kun mañana tendremos entrenamiento de tiro al blanco entendiste-dijo anko con una voz dulce y escalofriante a lo cual naruto tuvo que asentir._

 _ **Flashback no jutsu kai**_

Desde entonces jugaban de vez en cuando bajo la supervisión de su madre para disgusto de anko

"Bueno clase hoy veremos la historia del shodaime hokage"-dijo iruka en voz de conferencia y los alumnos empezaron a prestarle atención excepto algunos que tenían otras cosas en mente, naruto ya sabía sobre el tema así que se puso a dormir al igual que tatsumi, mientras tanto una niña de pelo rubio y ojos de gato se quedó mirando a nuestro suertudo rubio _._

" _No puedo creer mi suerte, debe ser el destino"-_ pensó leone al recordar cómo conoció a naruto

 _ **Flasback no jutsu**_

 _El clan nekoshou es un clan al igual que el inuzuka basado en animales de ahí se generó una rivalidad por ser el mejor clan animal de la aldea entre ellos pero los líderes de cada clan creyeron que era estúpido y obligaron a terminarla, mientras que el clan inuzuka se concentraban en el taijutsu y rastreo los nekoshou se concentraban en el sigilo y el asesinato, si bien estaban en buenos términos la rivalidad aun persistía para los cerrados de mente._

" _Que pasa no puedes más gatita"-dijo un macho inuzuka golpeando a leone en el estómago haciéndola escupir algo de sangre obligándola a caer al suelo._

" _Que pasa eso te dolio, entonces que tal esto"-la agarro por el pelo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara. Y algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos_

" _Jajajajaja, mírenla se puso a llorar, que tal si nos divertimos con ella amigo"-dijo otro inuzuka el cual su amigo asiente la agarra por el pelo y la chica serró los ojos esperando lo peor._

 _Hasta que_

 _CRACK_

" _AAAAAAAAAH!"-grito el inuzuka soltando a la niña, la niña abrió los ojos para ver a un chico (ya di la descripción arriba) que había quebrado la otra mano del inuzuka. "MALDITO QUE CR,AAAAAH"-no pudo terminar porque naruto le había agarrado la mano más fuerte ahora su mano esta inservible y se había desmallado del dolor. "MALDITO DEMONIO,_ _ **TSUGA"-**_ _empezó a girar como un torbellino que se dirigía hacia el entonces su mano genero fuego la alzo hacia el rápidamente para generar una nube de fuego en el aire, "_ _ **katon: Ein Trigger"**_ _-dijo naruto y luego le dio una patada voladora envuelta en llamas al tornado enviándolo a estrellarse a un muro el inuzuka ahora estaba inconsciente con la cara y las manos con quemaduras de tercer grado, el niño se voltio a ver a la niña estaba estupefacta de lo que había pasado-"no te preocupes ya me encargue de ellos te llevare al hospital para que te revisen esas heridas esos tipos de verdad son idiotas por querer lastimar una niña tan linda como tu"-dijo el rubio con mechas blancas haciendo a la niña sonrojar, entonces la cargo al estilo princesa para llevarla al hospital. "Gracias por ayudarme ¿cómo te llamas?"-pregunto la niña de ojos felinos. "Mi nombre es naruto uzumaki y cuéntame ¿porque te atacaban esos tipos?"-pregunto naruto de vuelta. "mi nombre es leone nekoshou y me atacaron por una vieja rivalidad de nuestros clanes"-dijo leone empezando a contarle la vieja rivalidad entre los inuzuka y nekoshou. "Eso me parece estúpido, bueno ya llegamos te llevare con un medico a revisarte"-dijo naruto sonriendo como solo el sabe haciendo sonrojar a la niña_

 _ **Flashback no jutsu kai**_

Después se habia encontrado con su madre que era idéntica a leone con un cuerpo que muchas mujeres desearían pechos copa D cintura estrecha y torneadas pierna vestía un kimono verde que resaltaba muy bien su figura. shiro nekoshou que era la matriarca del clan que había venido a ver que paso con su hija y le explico cómo fue golpeada salvajemente por unos inuzukas haciendo que se ponga roja de furia le agradeció a naruto por proteger a su hija y dijo que podía venir al clan cuando quiera y asi tendría un buen rato tomándole el pelo a leone por que se había dado cuenta que le había cogido afecto a naruto.

" _No te vas a escapar naruto-kun esta gatita siempre consigue lo que quiere nya"-_ pensó con un sonrojo y una sonrisa que la hacía ver como cierto gato en el país de las maravillas mientras tanto una niña paliplateado de ojos cafés también observa a nuestro dormido protagonista

Genial estoy en clase con naruto-kun –dijo la peliblanca leyendo un libro fingiendo prestar atención

 _ **Flashback no jutsu**_

 _Se veía a una niña entrenado en el campo de entrenamiento siete se sentía frustrada de que no podía entrenar con nadie a su altura asta que vio a un chico entrando al campo que al parecer tenia la misma idea_

 _Disculpa este entrenado solo-pregunto el niño a la chica la cual asiente. Perfecto quieres entrenar con migo es que mis nee-chans están en misión hoy-dijo naruto y nejenda asiente nuevamente. Claro pero tengo que advertirte soy muy fuerte-dijo algo presumida. Ok entonces será mas interesante. Entonces se pusieron en posición. Y cargaron uno al otro nejenda dio un golpe pero naruto lo esquiva fácilmente luego un codazo en el pecho pero este lo detiene con la mano, naruto se acerca y golpea a la chica pero esta lo esquiva a tiempo solo para ver que el golpe iso un gran cráter en el suelo esto la dejo sorprendida pero se reincorporo rápidamente corrió hacia el con dos kunais en sus manos, los lanza pero naruto los esquiva fácilmente, nejenda apretó los dientes esto era frustrante para ella. antes de que se diera cuenta naruto estaba frente a ella le agarra la mano este la atrae hacia el la agarra de la cintura fuertemente y le hace un suplex estrellando su cabeza contra el suelo dejándola inconsciente._

 _Unos minutos después nejenda se recupera preguntándose lo que paso y entonces recuerda como ese chico le había ganado y se sentía frustrada por eso entonces vio que el mismo chico estaba a su lado cuidándola._

" _Qué bueno que despertaste, me tenías preocupado, eso fue increíble eres muy fuerte"-dijo naruto con una sonrisa sonrojando a la chica. "De que estas hablando, tu eres más fuerte anda regodéate"-dijo nejenda un poco molesta. "Porque lo haría todavía tenemos mucho que crecer todavía, podemos volvernos fuertes juntos además siempre hay alguien más fuerte que tu-dijo naruto ganando otro sonrojo de nejenda y esta asiente con una sonrisa. "Tienes razón soy nejenda hatake por cierto"-dijo nejenda extendiendo su mano y naruto la toma. "Soy naruto uzumaki gusto en conocerte nejenda-chan"-dijo con su típica sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a nejenda._

 _Flasback no jutsu kai_

 _Ya verás naruto-kun nos haremos fuertes juntos, creceremos, nos convertiremos en pareja y juego….-_ pensó nejenda en escenarios poco aptos para menores y sacudió la cabeza de inmediato, sabía que no debía leer esos libros de su padre se estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de iruka.

Bueno clase alguna pregunta-dijo iruka viendo que nadie tenía pregunta pero se fijó en tres personas que se habían dormido en la clase apretó su puño en frustración, savia quien era el chico no tenía nada contra el sabia la diferencia entre un kunai en un rollo y un kunai pero esto era una falta de respeto cogió tres gomas de borrar y las arrojo dándole a shikamaru y tatsumi en cabeza despertándolos de inmediato pero la tercera naruto la había tomado con la mano sorprendiendo a todos y pero se sorprendieron más por lo que vieron a continuación lanzo la goma de borrar a iruka a gran velocidad y este logro esquivarla pero la goma había golpeado la pared detrás de él haciendo barias grietas en ella. Dejando a todos con la mandíbula en el suelo y cierto uchiha rechinado los dientes diciendo en voz baja "ese poder debería ser mío "todos vieron que naruto se levantó bostezando

Porque me despiertan y wow quien rompió la pared-dijo naruto. ¡TU LO HICISTE!-grito iruka inflando su cabeza. Lo siento mucho a mis nee-chans les gusta los ataques sorpresa y me inculcaron estar siempre alerta incluso dormido-dijo naruto algo apenado haciendo suspirar a iruka. Entiendo naruto pero ten más cuidado y procura no dormirte en clase-dijo iruka serio. Hai iruka-sensei-dijo naruto dejando con una sonrisa a iruka

Bueno clase vamos al campo de entrenamiento para las prácticas de tiro y taijutsu-dijo iruka saliendo del salón y los estudiantes siguiéndolos

Y CORTE

"Les gusto, lo amaron, lo odiaron díganlo en los comentarios dejen sus reviews, críticas y preguntas y hare lo posible por responderlas. Recuerden mi intención es mejorar sé que no hubo mucha acción en este capítulo pero les prometo que el próximo tendrá más accion"-dice el autor

Bueno capitán ahora vas tu di los niveles de poder hasta ahora en mi fic-dijo el autor el cap asiente y comienza a explicar

Los niveles están vasados de 1 a 100 basados en su poder, técnicas, velocidad, en otras palabras todos los aspectos que hacen poderoso al personaje

Asura: 100

Kyubi: 85

Hiruzen: 50

Anko:25

Yugao:30

Kakashi :40

Asuma:40

Gai: 50

Hayate :23

Kurenai:25

Los novatos: 10

Naruto:25(sin utilizar su ira para aumentar su poder)35(con su ira activa)

Si lo quieren más detallado díganlo en los comentarios –dijo el capitán

Muchas gracias cap bueno nos vemos en la próxima, JANE-dijo el autor desapareciendo en una bomba de humo


	6. Chapter 6

BUENAS A TODOS-dice el autor desde su casa en su piscina privada tomando jugo de mango

Aquí les traigo el capítulo 6 de este fic el cual he decidido ponerle "naruto uzumaki: la historia de un semidiós shinobi" y eso es porque como dije antes el nombre anterior era un nombre temporal hasta encontrar uno mejor

Ahora aclarare las edades de los personajes

Los jounin: 20-30 años

Equipo de gai: 9 años

Anko: 14 años (chunin actualmente)

Hiruzen: 60 años

Jiraiya: 50 años

Los novatos: 8 años (naruto parece un poco mayor por su transformación)

Kyubi: desconocido

Asura: alrededor de 12.500 años (no miento esa es su edad)

Bueno creo que eso es todo, sin más cosas que añadir comencemos

"humano"

" **biju, espíritu, invocaciones y jutsus"**

" _pensamiento y flashbacks"_

 **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS** **:** NO POSEO NARUTO, ASURAS WRATH, AKAME GA KILL O TECNICAS UTILIZADAS EN OTROS ANIMES O VIDEJUEGOS ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.

 **ADBERTENCIA:** los personajes serán un poco OOC y la historia puede variar tanto la de naruto como la de las otras 2 a mi conveniencia

LUCES, CAMARA…ACCION!

Capítulo 5: personas conocidas, amistad y primer día en la academia parte 2

Vemos a los estudiantes y maestros en el campo de entrenamiento de la academia para las prácticas de tiro en unos postes , el objetivo era darle a cada uno de los blanco en el poste que en la realidad serian puntos fatales para cualquier persona ,cada uno de los estudiantes fue llamado en orden de lista los civiles ordinarios consiguieron darle correctament kunais en puntos vitales los demás todos los fallaron, sakura a pesar de ser civil anoto 6/10 objetivos lo cual era extremadamente bueno para un civil, luego fueron los herederos de los clanes shikamaru obtuvo 6/10,kiba 7/10,tatsumi 8/10,nejenda 8/10,leone 7/10 chouji 6/10,akame 9/10,hinata 8/10,ino 7/10 y sasuke 10/10, sasuke llego regodeándose como si fuera la última maravilla del mundo y el grito de las chicas fan solo inflaba su ego

"Supera eso dobe"-dijo sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante poniendoce en la línea con los que ya lanzaron, naruto simplemente lo ignoro.

"Siguiente, naruto uzumaki"-dijo iruka, al escuchar su nombre naruto dio un paso al frente, tomo los kunais de iruka, pero tenía una mueca en su rostro , iruka vio esto extraño.

"¿Qué pasa naruto?"-pregunto iruka . "sensei ¿está seguro de esto?, es decir no creo que aya olvidado lo que hice con la goma de borrar"-dijo naruto haciendo que iruka ensanche los ojos recordando lo que acaba de pasar en el aula y se preguntó si eso fue con una goma ¿qué pasaría con un kunai? En todo caso iruka le dio una sonrisa.

"No te preocupes naruto los postes son extremadamente resistentes están hechos de un material directo de kiri donde se encuentran los metales más duros de las naciones elementales"-dijo iruka con seguridad. Naruto decidio creerle a su sensei.

"Se puso en posición y lanzo los kunaiis dándole a todos los puntos vitales dando un 10/10. pero para sorpresa de iruka y los demás alumnos los kunais atravesaron el poste , una muro de ladrillos, una casa, una tienda, hasta que se perdió la vista de los kunais la clase tenía la mandíbula en el suelo y los ojos como platos, voltearon a ver a naruto para ver que tenía una mueca de inconformidad en su rostro.

"¡IRUKA-SENSEI USTED DIJO QUE RESISTIRÍAN!"-dijo naruto con una expresión de molestia, con los ojos en blancos y los dientes afilados como tiburón

"Pero esto es imposible esos poste esta hecho de los metales de kiri se supone que deberían resistir impactos de jutsus al menos rango-B."-dijo iruka sorprendiendo a todos y haciendo que sasuke rechine los dientes de envidia. "Tenía la intención de preguntarte más adelante naruto pero, ¿cómo eres tan fuerte?"-pregunto iruka y todos parecían querer saber la respuesta haciendo que naruto suspire, sabía que no podía decir la verdad, tendría que mentirles a sus compañeros y sensei y eso no le gustaba.

" _ **Naru-kun tienes que entender que en este momento no es bueno contar la verdad, tal vez más adelante puedas pero por ahora debes decir lo que ensayaste con el viejo"**_ -dijo kyubi en la mente de naruto tratando de calmarlo

" _Lo se kyu-chan, se que algún día les podre decir la verdad, gracias por siempre estar hay para mi kyu-chan no me retracto de lo que dije cuando te conocí eres un ángel"_ -dijo naruto en su mente haciendo sonrojar al kyubi y que le salga vapor de los oídos.

" _ **Si ya terminaron con la telenovela barata parece que ese sujeto espera una respuesta"**_ -dijo asura haciendo que naruto y kyubi se sonrojaran de la vergüenza

"Bueno iruka-sensei eso debe a mi kekei genkai"-dijo naruto sorprendiendo a todos. el enseña su brazo lo flexiona y hace un musculo haciendo que todas las chicas en especial a sus amigas ganaran un rubor en sus mejillas y quieran tocar su brazo. "No sé exactamente como pero mi kekkei genkai me da algo asi como súper fuerza así como la de tsunade-sama y también me dio esta especie de armadura que recubre mis brazos hokage-sama dice que es la primera vez que ve esto"-dijo naruto a la clase dejando a todos sorprendidos y a iruka estupefacto tendría que hablar con el hokage sobre esto.

"Bueno naruto gracias por su sinceridad compartirnos esto y trata de poner tu fuerza al mínimo para no causar más daños"-dijo iruka serio pero en su interior estaba sonriendo, naruto no era como dicen los rumores de verdad que la gente que cree que naruto es un demonio es estúpida, el no es nada como eso.

"Bueno clase ahora nos dirigimos a las prácticas de taijutsu"-dijo iruka. Al escuchar esto naruto gano una sonrisa salvaje esperaba poder pelear con alguien que lo retara.

" _ **Naru-kun ambos sabemos que nadie en esta clase sobreviviría en un encuentro junto a ti"**_ -dijo kyu-chan con cara inexpresiva. " _ **Aun no se como anko o yugao pueden contigo"**_ -dijo ella un poco sorprendida.

" _Kyu-chan si algo he aprendido de ti y de asura es que en el combate es que la fuerza pura no lo es todo, asura me conto que en un combate no te puedes confiar solamente de tu habilidad debes estar pendiente a todo incluso si el oponente es más débil que tu"_ -dijo naruto con voz seria dejando al kyubi con una sonrisa y un rubor por oírlo hablar de manera tan madura

" _ **Me alegra que lo entiendas naruto pero"**_ -dijo asura serio pero luego se formó una sonrisa y en la cara de naruto también se formó una porque sabía lo que diría. " _ **La fuerza en un combate es lo mejor"-**_ dijeron los dos al tiempo haciendo al kyubi suspirar y se preguntó si naruto se estaba dejando influenciar mucho de asura pero lo dejo de lado para evitar una migraña.

Naruto se reunió con sus compañeros de clase en el área de taijutsu la clase se dividio en chicos y chicas. Primero fueron los combates de las chicas primero fueron algunos combates fueron aburridos así que no les prestó atención. Iruka llamo al siguiente partido.

"Sakura haruno vs ami tsuramaru"-dijo iruka y las dos pasaron al ring ami tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro y sakura estaba con una cara seria. Volteo a ver a naruto este le sonrió y le dijo que la aplastara con señales de manos. "hajime"-dijo iruka dando inicio al combate

"Ríndete frente no podrás ganar eres solo una"-pero no alcanzo a terminar porque sakuraestaba frente a ella. La había golpeo en el estómago, luego un barrido de pierna, y para terminar una patada de hacha en su estómago dejándola sin aire para después quedar inconsciente por el dolor. "Ganadora sakura haruno"-dijo iruka recogiendo a ami y llevándola a la enfermería. sakura se acercó a la banca y se puso al lado de naruto.

"¿Lo hice bien naruto-kun?"-dijo sakura un poco apenado, naruto puso una mano en su cabeza y la acaricio ganando un sonrojo de sakura. "Por supuesto sakura lo hiciste genial ahora ella lo pensara dos veces antes de molestarte, es bueno ver que te has vuelto fuerte"-dijo naruto dejando feliz a sakura y haciendo que algunas chicas se pusieran celosas (leone, nejenda,akame,hinata y a ino por alguna razón).

Los combates siguientes fueron más entretenidos, leone vs nejenda quedaron empatadas por que que su nivel de habilidad era el mismo y de inmediato ambas se hicieron rivales, akame peleo contra otra civil y gano fácilmente con solo 2 movimiento el ultimo combate fue de hinata vs ino dejando a hinata como ganadora por estar más familiarizada con el taijutsu, naruto las felicito a todas por sus combates y las chicas ganaron un rubor por ser elogiadas por su amigo(interés amoroso).

Los chicos empezaron a entrar a la zona de combate primero fueron los civiles los cuales fueron aburridos, luego pasaron a los herederos de los clanes el primero fue shino vs tatsumi el cual gano tasumi al estar más especializado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el siguiente fue kiba vs chouji el cual gano kiba por tener más agilidad en el combate luego siguió shikamaru frente a un civil pero este se rindió,cuando naturo le pregunto el porqué, el solo dijo que era muy problematico y naruto no pergunto mas.

"Siguiente naruto uzumaki vs sasuke uchiha"-dijo iruka. Los 2 pasaron al ring sasuke tenia na sonrisa arrogante y no ayudaban los gritos de sus fans. "Oyes eso dobe , no puedes ganar solo ríndete no puedes vencer a un uchiha"-dijo sasuke y naruto se limpiaba uno de sus oídos. "Disculpa dijiste algo"-dijo naruto y todo quedo en silencio no había un solo sonido y nejenda se preguntó en su mente si su padre había conocido a naruto antes

En alguna parte de la aldea cierto jounin de pelo gris sintió la necesidad de levantar su puño y decir "victoria" pero lo dejo de lado y siguió con su libro.

Devuelta en la academia el uchiha tomo la postura de su familia y naruto estampo el pie contra el suelo encorvo un poco su espalda doblo sus brazos en forma de L y saco una sonrisa salvaje. sasuke se estremeció un poco por esto.

"Hajime"-dijo iruka

Ambos corrieron hacia el otro sasuke trato de asestar un golpe en el rostro pero naruto se agacha y le da un golpe en la mandíbula saltando un poco y mandando a sasuke a volar fuera del ring estrellando contra la pared. Nuevamente la clase se sorprendido por la fuerza de naruto, iruka estaba preocupado pero naruto lo calmo

"No se preocupe iruka-sensei solo esta inconsciente, contuve mi fuerza todo lo que pude"-dijo naruto y iruka asiente en comprensión, llama a la enfermera para que puedan atender a sasuke.

"Amigo eso fue genial"-diijo kiba felicitando a naruto. "Si le enseñaste a ese arrogante quien manda"-dijo tatsumi

"Era lógico que uchiha-san no tuviera oportunidad en su contra naruto-san"-dijo shino evaluando analíticamente el combate unilateral de ase un momento

"Much much, eres muy fuerte naruto"-dijo chouji. "Que problemático espero no tener que enfrentarme a ti"-dijo shikamaru con una sonrisa

"Eso fue sorprendente naruto-kun"-dijo leone.

"Estoy deseando pelear con tigo naruto"-dijo nejenda.

"Gran p-pelea naruto-kun"-dijo hinata un poco apenada

"Eso fue increíble naruto-kun"-dijo sukura

"No es tan sorprendente, aunque quería que el combate fuera más emocionante"-dijo naruto rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza apenada y diciendo lo último en voz baja para que nadie lo oyera.

"Si lo fue naruto-kun, que nadie te diga lo contrario"-dijo ino que se unió a la conversación.

"Bueno clase eso es todo por hoy, pueden salir ahora nos vemos mañana, asegúrense de llegar temprano y naruto usa la puerta esta vez"-dijo iruka haciendo que los amigos de naruto se rían y que naruto baje la cabeza un poco avergonzado

Toda la clase salió y los novatos (excepto sasuke) decidieron reunirse en uno de los campos de entrenamiento para pasar el rato, lo que desconocían ellos era que este grupo de amigos se convertiría en un grupo legendario reconocido, admirado y temido en todas las naciones elementales.

Y CORTE

"Les gusto, lo amaron, lo odiaron díganlo en los comentarios dejen sus reviews, críticas y preguntas y hare lo posible por responderlas. Recuerden soy nuevo escribiendo y mi intención es mejorar"-dijo el autor

Gracias a todas las personas que han pasado por mi fanfic y han leído, y disculpen el capítulo tan corto es que tengo unos trabajo para la universidad que hacer-dijo el autor inclinándose en agradecimiento

Bueno con esto me despido, nos vemos en la próxima JANE-dijo el autor desapareciendo con una bomba de humo


	7. Chapter 7

"BUEEEEEEENAS A TODOS"-dijo el autor desde su estudio de televisión

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII es momento que haga mi gran entrada"-dice deadpool

"Como rayos entraste aquí, este no es tu universo"-dice el autor estupefacto

"Que importa todo lo que diré es que se necesite, una banana, un mazo, una chimichanga y un poyo de goma y aquí estoy"- dijo deadpool

"Pues usa eso mismo para salirte de aquí, este no es un fic de marvel"-dijo el autor

"Oh vamos al menos puedo hacer las renuncias"-dijo deadpool con cara de perro triste

"Esta bien pero solo esta vez"-dijo el autor

"¡YAHOOOOO!"-grito deadpool celebrando disparando con dos metralletas al aire sacándole una gota de sudor al autor.(-_-;)

En fin, Estoy de vuelta para traerles este capítulo de naruto el semidiós shinobi y quiero darles las gracias a las personas que han visto mi fanfic en especial a:

 **Darckaiser2005, DarkKayser, Alucardzero, sebableid, thedark99, uzumakidragneel559, .1,**

Lamento no poder actualizar ayer como hubiera querido pero bueno sin más que añadir comencemos-dijo el autor

"humano"

" **biju, espíritu, invocaciones y jutsus"**

" _pensamiento y flashbacks_

"Di lo tuyo deadpool"-dijo el autor

" **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS** **: JAIR D** NO POSEE NARUTO, ASURAS WRATH, AKAME GA KILL O TÉCNICAS UTILIZADAS EN OTROS ANIMES O VIDEOJUEGOS ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES."-dijo deadpool

" **ADBERTENCIA:** los personajes serán un poco OOC y la historia puede variar tanto la de naruto como la de las otras 2 a su conveniencia"-dijo nuevamente deadpool

LUCES, CÁMARA…ACCIÓN!

 **Capítulo 7: personas especiales, celos y años que pasan**

Vemos a la mayoría de los novatos reunidos en el campo de entrenamiento sentados descansando tranquilamente.

"Chicos he estado pensando, porque no venimos aquí todos los días después de la academia, asi podemos entrenar, conocernos mejor y hacernos más fuertes, ¿Qué dicen?"-dijo naruto esperando la respuesta de sus amigos y futuros camaradas.

"Yo no tengo problema"-dijo sakura. " _ **cha! asi estaremos más cerca de nuestro adonis rubio" –**_ dijo inner sakura a lo cual sakura asintió.

"Por mi está bien"-dijo ino. _Y si eso me deja una excusa para conocerte mucho mejor naruto-kun-_ penso ino con una risita

"Claro creo que mi mama no tendrá problemas con eso y mi papa se encuentra fuera de la aldea en misión"-dijo akame.

"Eso sería genial a mi papa no le importara, y mi mama se pondrá contenta"-dijo nejenda.

"Por supuesto que estaré aquí"-dijo leone _y así poder empezar a acercarme mucho más a ti naruto-kun nya._

"Que problemático creo que mi mama estará de acuerdo para que venga y haga algo productivo"-dijo shikamaru.

"seria lógico entablar amistad con futuros camaradas y amigos"-dijo shino mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

"Yahoo, por supuesto que estaremos aquí verdad akamaru"-dijo kiba.

"Woof"-ladro akamaru de acuerdo agitando la cola.

"Much, much yo no tengo problema"-dijo chouji.

"t-tendré que pedirle a oto-sama para ver si me deja"-dijo hinata tartamudeando un poco.

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que hiashi-sama entenderá"-dijo naruto convencido.

"h-hai, n-naruto-kun por cierto hanabi-chan no ha dejado de preguntar por ti y neji-niisan está esperando por la revancha de su encuentro anterior-dijo hinata.

"Diles que iré a visitarlos esta semana y a neji que espero un gran combate-dijo naruto y hinata asiente". " _si estaré con naruto-kun"_ -pensó felizmente hinata conectando sus dedos con un rubor en su en sus mejillas

"Por supuesto y así verán de lo que estoy hecho, ya verán seré el mejor maestro de kenjutsu del mundo"-dijo tatsumi haciendo una pose heroica, pero esto fue interrumpido por naruto.

"Tatsumi, he querido decirte esto desde hace rato, pero…. Tienes la bragueta abierta"-dijo naruto con cara de palo.

..

…

….

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"-todos cayeron al suelo de la risa mientras tatsumi se cubría y se sonrojaba de la verguensa, hasta hinata se reia de manera delicada y shino quien se le podía escuchar un ligero zumbido que significa que se reía.

"JAJAJAJAJA, si verán de lo que estoy hecho y seré el mejor maestro de kenjutsu del mundo con mi bragueta abierta JAJAJAJA"-dijo kiba imitando a tatsumi para después caer al suelo de la risa.

"uf, eso fue divertido"-dijo naruto limpiándose una lagrima de su ojo .

"NO LO FUE, ARRUNIASTE MI MOMENTO"-dijo tatsumi con lágrimas de anime (T_T)

"No te preocupes habrá otros momentos que no arruines por tu bragueta"–dijo naruto poniendo una mano en su hombro

"ESO NO ME HACE SENTIR MEJOR"-grito tatsumi a naruto él estaba a punto de cargar hacia naruto para golpearlo pero un grito lo interrumpió.

"NARU-KUN/NARUTO-KUN"-gritaron dos voces al otro lado del campo naruto volteo y vio a su 2 nee-chans, anko y yugao los hombres del grupo se quedaron mirando a las 2 chicas que llegaban anko empezó a correr y para taclear a naruto en un abrazo dejando a yugao a cierta zorra y las demás niñas con celos al igual que el resto de los hombres pero por otra razón, tatsumi empezó a murmurar cosas sobre "suerte de rubios injusta" y "arruina momentos" y kiba empezó a golpear el suelo gritando cosas como "lo injusta que es la vida" o "maldito rubio suertudo" a shino, shikamaru y a chouji no les importaba mucho pero aun así estaban un poco celosos.

"Naru-kun porque no llegaste a casa me sentía sola"-dijo anko acurrucada en el pecho de naruto aciendo círculos con su dedo haciendo todas aún más celosas.

"Anko-chan deja de avergonzar a naruto-kun frente a sus amigos"-dijo yugao tomando a anko por su gabardina para despegarla de naruto.

"Pero yugao-nee es divertido"-dijo anko haciendo un puchero.

"Sin peros anko-chan, naruto-kun te estábamos buscando es hora de la cena y no habías llegado"-dijo yugao en tono de regaño.

"Perdón yugao-neechan es que quería pasar tiempo con mis nuevos amigos"-dijo naruto con un puchero y en menos de un minuto yugao lo estaba abrazando.

"KAWAI, no puedo enojarme contigo si pones una cara como esa"-dijo yugao mientras pone a naruto entre sus pechos, anko y kyubi(dentro del sello) les temblaba un ojo porque yugao les había copiado ese truco, y las demás chicas del grupo miraron sus propios pechos en decepción excepto leone, nejenda y hinata que estaban un poco más desarrolladas que las demás, unos segundos después yugao se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho bajo a naruto y se recompuso con la cara roja de vergüenza.

"Y bien naruto-kun no nos vas a presentar"-dijo yugao tratando de cambiar de tema

"Oh es cierto nunca les he presentado permítanme presentarlos"-dijo naruto

"Ellos son shino aburame ,kiba inuzuka y akamaru, tatsumi gekko, shikamaru nara y chouji akimichi"-dijo naruto

"Y estas lindas niñas son hinata hyuga, leone nekoshou, akame yuhi, nejenda hatake,sakura haruno y la más reciente ino yamanaka, a todas las conocía anteriormente excepto a ino y pasamos un rato juntos por el pueblo algunas veces-dijo naruto y las chicas se sonrojaron por ser llamadas lindas por su amigo (interés amoroso) y yugao, anko y kyubi hicieron una mueca ante esto.

"Chicas ellas son mis queridas nee-chans, anko mitarashi del departamento de inteligencia y tortura y ella es buena en lo que hace"-dijo naruto

"¿Y qué es lo que hace?"-pregunto tatsumi entonces anko aparece detrás de el con un kunai en su cuello.

"Hacer que los afortunados que tienen un cita conmigo canten como canarios"-dijo anko con una sonrisa sádica (y con un sonrojo al ser llamado querida por naruto) dándole un escalofrió a todos excepto a naruto y yugao.

"Y ella es yugao uzuki un ambu a cargo de la protección del hokage"-dijo naruto y ella se puso un poco roja

"Bueno naruto te esperamos en casa"-dijo yugao abrazando a naruto para molestia de las chicas, sale rápidamente del campo.

"No te demores Naru-kun recuerda que hoy tenemos dango"-dijo anko que pone a naruto entre sus pechos y les saca la lengua a las chicas en señal de victoria entonces esta salen del campo a gran velocidad y en ese momento todas las chicas (hasta kyubi) pensaron una cosa.

" _Si quieren guerra, guerra tendrán"-_ pensaron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo

A naruto le corrió un escalofrió por la espalda, vio que todas las chicas tenían un aura de batalla mientras se miraban unas a otras y a donde se fueron anko y yugao se preguntó si esto va a salir mal para él, pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento, oro en silencio a kami que esto solo sea cosa de una vez.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CIELO**

En el cielo se puede ver a una mujer de cabello dorado largo, ojos verdes como esmeraldas y una figura que solo podía ser la perfección para toda mujer, pechos copa G, cintura pequeña, caderas redondas, facciones finas en su rostro y tatuajes dorados en sus frente y manos, ella esta vestida con un vestido blanco puro, y un collar de oro en su cuello. Esta era nada más ni nada menos que kami y ahora mismo estaba riéndose como una lunática por la situación de su elegido (aunque naruto no tenía ni idea de que lo era).

" **Hay naruto, ni sueñes que eso sea cosa de una vez, ¿qué diversión habría en eso?, pero no te preocupes de alguna forma te las arreglaras, te deseo suerte naruto la vas a necesitar en especial cuando yo y mis hermanas aparezcamos jajajajajaja"-** dijo kami riéndose de lo lindo por las situación de naruto

 **EN KONOHA**

Nuevamente a naruto le paso un escalofrió y se preguntó porque, y nuevamente decidió ignorarlo, pero si sabía una cosa de alguna forma él tendría problemas con las mujeres y no en el mal sentido.

Se despidió de sus amigos que se fueron a sus casa y las chicas del grupo cada una le dio un beso en la mejilla, naruto y cada una de ellas tenía un marcado sonrojo en su rostro después de eso y más hinata que parecía un tomate y todos se dirigieron a su hogar.

 **APARTAMENTO DE ANKO**

Naruto había llegado a casa y se encontró con su cena puesta en la mesa, que era dango que anko había ordenado de su tienda favorita y comió todo agradeciendo la comida de hoy, se dirigió a su habitación pero se encontró con yugao que parecía que se había quedado dormida en el sofá , en la levanto al estilo princesa y la llevo a su habitación, la coloco en la cama suavemente sin despertarla y la arropo con una sabana para que no tuviera acerco a ella a pulgadas de su rostro y dijo.

"Que Descanses bien yu-neechan"-dijo naruto en voz baja y la beso en la frente, un poco apenado por lo que acaba de hacer salió rápidamente de la habitación, al salir yugao que estaba despierta todo el tiempo activo un sello de silencio en su habitación ,abrazo su almohada y empezó a gritar como una adolescente enamorada.

"Me beso, me dio un beso, fue en la frente pero de todas maneras fue un beso, ahora solo tengo que esperar hasta que se haga genin y podremos estar juntos"-pensó yugao felizmente, se acostó nuevamente y soñó con su futura vida con naruto.

Naruto camino hacia su habitación, pero empezó a escuchar sollozos de la habitación de anko, abrió la puerta suavemente, y se puso en la cama de anko se acercó a la cama para darse cuenta de que ella estaba murmurando cosas en sus sueños.

"Por favor no me dejes naruto, no te vallas, no quiero estar sola otra vez"-dijo anko sollozando en sus sueños naruto la abrazo suavemente, anko se despertó pero fingió seguir dormida y acurruco más en su pecho.

"Nunca te dejare anko-neechan siempre estaré aquí para ti, si no fuera por ti yo no estaría aquí, no importa quien trate de alejarme de ti no lo permitiré, lo matare en ese mismo instante sin importar quien sea, siempre estaré contigo mi hebi-hime"-dijo naruto a anko en su oído, anko sintió todas estas emociones que naruto le transmitía con sus palabras, ahora ya no tenía miedo, y tampoco tenía dudas, después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que naruto se había dormido, espero un rato para que se durmiera profundamente y acerco su rostro al suyo.

"Gracias por estar siempre hay para mí, te amo Naru-kun ahora mismo no puedo decírtelo frente a frente pero en unos años cuando seas genin lo haré de inmediato, no dejare que nadie te arrebate de mi lado, aunque posiblemente tenga que compartirte con yugao-nee y esas chicas que también parecen enamoradas de ti, pero no importa mientras estés a mi lado no necesito nada más"-dijo anko en voz baja y le beso, fue un rápido beso que transmitía sus sentimientos, se volvió a acurrucar en su pecho soñando con una vida feliz en una casa ,con un montón de niños con palos de dango en su boca por el patio mientras ella los observaba siendo abrazada por naruto que estaba junto a ella.

 **PAISAJE MENTAL DE NARUTO**

Naruto llego a su paisaje mental que ahora era un prado con grandes árboles, lagos y montañas hay se podía oír una voz melodiosa que dejo hipnotizado a naruto, siguió la voz hasta encontrarse en un lago frente a kyubi que estaba cantando una melodía armoniosa y parece que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, al terminar de cantar ella vio a naruto que la veía embobado, se puso un poco roja porque su carcelero la había escuchado.

"Eso fue hermoso kyu-chan no sabía que podías cantar"-dijo naruto acercandoce al kyubi con una sonrisa.

" **Me gusta cantar esa melodía me recuerda que a pesar del miedo y el odio en el mundo aún hay felicidad"-** dijo kyubi un poco apenada

Naruto se sentó a su lado y coloco la cabeza de kyubi en su regazo y empezó a acariciar su cabello y orejas, ella comenzó ronronear lo que significa que le gustaba.

"Por supuesto que todavía hay kyu-chan como la felicidad que yo siento al estar contigo"-dijo naruto que seguía acariciando al kyubi

" **Kurumi"** -dijo kyubi un poco roja

"¿Qué?"-pregunto naruto

" **Mi verdadero nombre es kurumi , kyubi es solo un título, quiero que me llames por mi nombre"** -dijo kurumi

"De acuerdo, kurumi-chan, es un lindo nombre, tan lindo como tú"-dijo naruto con sinceridad mientras acariciaba sus colas y su cabello

Kurumi sonrió, una lagrima de felicidad corrió por su mejilla, por fin había encontrado la felicidad que siempre había buscado y esa felicidad era naruto y nunca dejaría que nadie se la arrebatara, se quedaron hay juntos disfrutando de la tranquilidad del bosque.

Asura que estaba en una colina meditando, había visto todo lo que paso con naruto , kurumi y las demás y personalmente no podía estar más orgulloso de su hijo adoptivo/aprendiz .

" **Hoy te dejare libre del entrenamiento naruto pero mañana prepárate por que será el doble de duro, te convertiré en un gran guerrero que no será derrotado por nadie"** -dijo asura pensando en lo mucho que ha pasado desde que conoció a naruto, pero sus pensamientos pasaron a 2 figuras una mujer hermosa de cabello negro y una niña de cabello negro igual de hermosa.

" **Ojala que estuvieran aquí durga, mitra"** -dijo asura con una sonrisa al recordar a su familia

 **4 AÑOS DESPUES**

Han pasado cuatro años desde entonces, se veía por la calle caminando a naruto que pensaba que ahora podría decir de verdad que la vida era buena, los ataques a él ya no sucedían, aunque las personas que estaban contra el todavía lo miraran con odio, poro ellos ya sabían que ya no podrían hacerle daño, se había vuelto extremadamente fuerte tanto que ahora podía combatir a la par de algunos jounin de la aldea. Él había crecido más alto, al menos la misma altura que 1,65 cm, su cuerpo se había desarrollado aún más, ahora tenía un cuerpo extremadamente tonificado, su ropa ahora consistía en unos pantalones largos blancos con llamas rojas rasgados en la parte inferior unas, espinilleras color gris ,su piel seguía siendo bronceada, la aleación dorada en sus brazos aun cubría complemente sus tonificados brazos, sus tatuajes ahora eran más nítidos, sus marcas de bigotes se profundizaron dándole un aspecto salvaje, su cabello rubio con mechones blancos era un poco más largo y picudo, no traía en nada en la parte superior de su cuerpo dejándolo descubierto un habito que arraigo de asura, cosa que sus amigas y neechans aprobaran totalmente pero esto logro también que muchas niñas de su edad y mujeres mayores lo miraran con lujuria, el se había quedado pensando mientras caminaba en lo que había pasado con su vida hasta ahora.

Su relación con anko y yugao se había vuelto más fuerte ellos eran muy cercanos el uno del otro, ellos entrenaban y se divertían juntos, a veces lo consentían y otras veces naruto las consentía , algunas veces dormía con anko o con yugao en sus habitaciones a veces con las 2 juntas, salían a citas y naruto las trataba como reinas , con kurumi su relación creció hasta punto de que era una necesidad , a pesar de que kurumi estaba en el sello , logro de aluna forma de salir del sello sin matar a naruto, en el exterior tomaba la forma de un pequeño zorro que se veía siempre con naruto y no se despegaba, jugaban juntos, dormían juntos , entrenaban juntos , naruto había comprado una ocarina para acompañar a kurumi con su melodía y ella no podía ser más feliz ,su relación con hinata,sakura,ino leone, nejenda y akame ,también progreso muy bien se les veía salir en día de campo con naruto, ir a comer, salían de compras juntos, y entrenaba con ellas haciéndose más fuertes juntos, cada una tenía su tiempo especial con naruto y su amor por el rubio creció, así como también los sentimientos de naruto por ellas.

Tenía una relación de amista/rivalidad con tatsumi, kiba, chouji shikamaru y neji juntos se esforzaban para ser más fuertes y cumplir con sus sueños, con shikamaru y shino el combate era más que todo intelectual, jugaban juegos de inteligencia y estrategia como el shogi,y esto los llevo a elevar su creatividad en la planificación y estrategias aunque gracias a naruto convencio a shino y shikamaru para mejorar en la parte física, algunas veces conversaba con el ambu inu y le daba consejos de control de chakra y ninjutsu que era su especialidad, naruto tomo a inu como su figura de nii-san, jiraiya estaba ocupado con su red de espionaje en las demás naciones se comunica ocasionalmente con naruto y prometió que recientemente que en los exámenes chunin volverá y lo entrenara. Y qué decir del hokage él estaba verdaderamente orgulloso de su nieto sustituto, él sabía que el llevaría la voluntad de fuego aun cuando el muera y la pasara a las próximas generaciones, y los líderes de los clanes estaban agradecidos con naruto por ayudar a sus hijos a ser mejores personas y shinobis así como los pocos civiles que les agradaba naruto.

Su entrenamiento con asura avanzo extremadamente rápido, naruto ahora tenía el 20% de su poder, el poder de asura se había mesclado con la de naruto gano reservas de chakra del tamaño de las del ichibi, su fuerza así como su velocidad había aumentado, asura le enseño a naruto a manejar su ira y usarla sin temor a perder el control, ahora podía acceder a su estado vajra 6 brazos el cual como su mismo nombre indica invoca otros 6 brazos dorados de su espalda y su poder se multiplica de manera abismal, ya había dominado el **Mōretsuna ken** el cual era mortal en cualquier combate y era más mortal con sus 6 brazos, y tenía que limitarse para no matar a nadie en la academia o en el entrenamiento con sus amigos. Le enseño a manejar su chakra en su cuerpo para entrar en un estado que él llama **Museigen mōdo** en este estado sus capacidades se amplifican aun mas pero con el costo de quedar agotado después de 5 minutos de uso.

En la academia las cosas no eran tan malas, había profesores que quisieron sabotear su educación pero fueron frustrados por no poder perjudicar a naruto a pesar de sus intentos aún conservaba un buen puesto en su clase, había algunos profesores que lo trataban como un estudiante más como su maestros iruka, mizuki(aquí mizuki es buena persona).

Pero no todo era felicidad, en konoha sucedió una de las más grandes tragedias en su historias, la masacre uchiha, itachi uchiha había acabado con su clan dejando vivo solo a su madre y su hermano menor sasuke uchiha el cual se había autoimpuesto el papel de vengar su clan buscando poder de cualquier medio para fortalecerse despreciando a todas las personas que él considera débiles o que están en su camino hasta su misma madre. Naruto había encontrado a la madre de sasuke a punto de ser violada por los aldeanos que se querían aprovechar de su estado después de la incidente de los uchiha, el masacro a esas personas. era una mujer hermosa de cabello negro ojos negros y de inviable figura su nombre era mikoto uchiha, después de ese incidente naruto y ella pasaban bastante tiempo juntos cuando podían, ella le había contado que después de la masacre el consejo civil la quería obligar al programa de restauración de clanes, el desprecio de su hijo, el dolor de la traición de su otro hijo, naruto la escucho, la ayudo, la consoló, se quedó con ella en sus momentos de dolor, naruto se había convertido en el pilar que sostenía la cordura de mikoto ,naruto prometió visitarla regularmente para su alivio y dicha, naruto ahora tenía un profundo odio contra sasuke por despreciar a su propia madre y por no haber estado ahí para ella.

En la actualidad vemos a naruto caminando hacia la academia, hoy era la graduación y comienza la vida como shinobi, hoy era el día en que su destino como el más grande ninja que había existido y existirá comenzaría.

Y CORTE

"Les gusto, lo amaron, lo odiaron díganlo en los comentarios dejen sus reviews, criticas y preguntas y hare lo posible por responderlas. Recuerden mi intención es mejorar"-dice el autor

"Uf,Este ha sido mi capítulo más largo hasta ahora en el próximo capítulo empieza el canon de naruto bueno con esto me despido, JANE"-dijo en autor saliendo con una bomba de humo


	8. Chapter 8

"BUENAS A TODOS"-dijo el autor desde un estudio de cine.

"Mis amigos he venido a traerles el siguiente capítulo de "naruto el semidiós shinobi" y para eso le daremos la bienvenida a mi copresentador de hoy es comelón, es un pirata y quiere ser rey de estos, monkey D luffy, aplausos"-dice el autor y luffy aparece delante de el.

"Shishishishi, como están, tienen carne"-dijo luffy hambriento.

"TRAIGAN CARNE PARA LUFFY"-grito el autor a sus asistentes.

Llegan un montón de personas con un mooooooonton de carne asada, luffy mira la carne y le salen estrellitas en los ojos para.

" ITADAKIMASU"-Salta y empieza a comer como si su vida dependiera de ello. El autor ve esto y se asquea, ignora a luffy y vuelve a hablar a los lectores.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que han visitado mi fic, si tienen preguntas sobre el díganlas y hare lo mejor para responder.

También un especial agradecimiento a:

 **Ahlerot, Darckaiser2005, DarkKayser, Reptilian95, alucardzero, aten92, jonnywolf, leonelkun4, sebableid, thedark99, uzumakidragneel559,** **.1 ,** **y wolf1990**

Bueno sin más preámbulos vamos con el capítulo.

"humano"

" **biju, espíritu, invocaciones y jutsus"**

" _pensamiento y flashbacks_

"Luffy di lo tuyo"-dijo el autor y luffy sigue comiendo carne sin prestarle atención, el autor suspira y hace una llamada esta contesta le cuenta lo que sucede.

"Toma es para ti"-se lo pasa a luffy y este lo pone en su oído. "Si diga"-dice luffy con la boca llena

"¡DI LAS RENUNCIAS DEL AUTOR ANTES DE QUE VAYA A ESE LUGAR, TOME TODA ESA CARNE Y LA DISPARE POR EL CAÑÓN DEL BARCO, ME ENTENDISTE LUFFY!"-grita nami a través del teléfono haciendo que luffy se asuste y diga las renuncias rápidamente

" **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS** **: JAIR D** NO POSEE NARUTO, ASURAS WRATH, AKAME GA KILL O CUALQUIER PERSONAJE O TÉCNICAS UTILIZADAS EN OTROS ANIMES O VIDEJUEGOS ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES."-dijo luffy

" **ADBERTENCIA:** los personajes serán un poco OOC y la historia puede variar tanto la de naruto como la de las otras 2 a su conveniencia"-dijo luffy para después suspirar de alivio y volver a comer.

Gracias luffy, Bueno empecemos-dijo

LUCES, CÁMARA…ACCIÓN!

 **Capítulo 8: graduaciones, confesiones, palizas**

Se veía a naruto y a kurumi que estaba dormida en su cabeza muy cómoda disfrutando de la suavidad del cabello de naruto llegando a la academia para su graduación y la de sus amigos, estaba tan emocionado de que su vida ninja comenzaría hoy que casi no podía dormir anoche. Naruto había llegado a su salón, se encontró con que sus amigos y los demás estudiante ya estaban hay. Como siempre las varias chicas fans se le quedaban viendo con corazones en los ojos, a diferencia de cierto uchiha él era amable con todas, no corresponde sus sentimientos pero eso no era motivo para no ser amable con ellas. Cuando llego con sus amigos le sonrió a estos chocando puños con los chicos y un beso en la mejilla a las chicas que habían insistido a el que las saludara de esa manera, haciendo que ellas ganen un rubor en sus mejillas se sentó al lado de hinata y esta se ruborizo aún más.

"Que creen que sea la prueba chicos"-dijo naruto

"No lo sé pero sea lo sea lo pasaremos verdad akamaru"-dijo kiba que ahora lleva pantalones negros, una capucha gris y sandalias negras.

"Woof"-ladro akamaru de acuerdo.

"Es cierto creo que no hay que preocuparnos tanto"-dijo tatsumi que ahora lleva un suéter marrón, chaqueta blanca, pantalones negros y botas de combate, también llevaba una katana en su espalda.

"Es lógico que todos pasemos esta prueba, por lo que no hay que preocuparse"-dijo shino que ahora llevaba una gabardina gris que cubria la mitad de su rostro, sus inseparables lentes negros, pantalones negros y, sandalias ninjas negras.

"Que problemático, no se preocupen de seguro será una prueba escrita, algo de tiro al blanco, taijutsu y los jutsus básicos de la academia, que lata"-dijo shikamaru que lleva una camisa de malla negra, un chaleco café, pantalones café y sandalias negras.

"Much,much, much es cierto"-dijo chouji mientras comía una bolsa de papas, ahora lleva una camisa amarilla, un chaleco verde, pantalones blancos y sandalias negras

"Eso lo dices porque eres un perezoso de lo peor, todavía no sé cómo te las arreglas en los exámenes"-dijo leone que llevaba un atrevido conjunto de ropa que consistía en un top negro que hacía poco por cubrir su muy desarrollado escote, dejando ver su tonificado vientre unos pantalones, al estilo árabe color blanco y botas de combate.

"Leo-chan no digas eso recuerda lo que te dije de no juzgar un libro por su portada, shikamaru puede ser así pero en realidad es un maldito genio estratégico"-dijo naruto poniendo la mano en la cabeza de leone acariciándola, haciendo que leone empiece a ronronear.

"hai naruto-kun "-dijo leone que paso a abrazar a naruto para celos de sus demás amigas.

"Oye gata aléjate de naruto-kun"-dijo sakura que gracias a la formación física con sus amigos había desarrollado un cuerpo bastante generoso, su cabello era largo ahora, llevaba lo que parece un top blanco dejando ver su vientre, pantalones negros y guantes de combate negros.

"Leone no crees que te estas aprovechando demasiado"-dijo nejenda que ahora llevando una camisa negra mostrando un poco su escote, pantalones negros y botas negras de combate.

"No querríamos que nada malo pase verdad leone"-dijo akame con una cara estoica con leves rastros de celos que lleva una blusa negra, falda negra corta y botas de combate negras, con una katana en su cintura, la cual estaba a punto de desenvainar.

"Es cierto leone no querríamos que nada te pase"-dijo ino que ahora lleva un top purpura, una falda purpura hasta sus rodillas, unas sandalias ninja azules, curiosamente tenía varias agujas senbón en sus manos.

"Si aléjate gata ladrona"-dijo hinata sorpresivamente, ahora lleva una camisa negra que deja apreciar su cuerpo, chaleco purpura pantalones purpura y sandalias negras, lo que dijo causo que todos mirarla con los ojos ensanchados, hinata se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se puso roja de la vergüenza.

"Lo siento"-se disculpó hinata un poco avergonzada, gracias al entrenamiento con sus amigos, su padre, hermana y primo hinata había ganado más confianza en si misma.

"Vamos a calmarnos chicas"-dijo leone soltando a naruto a regañadientes y sudando mucho por todo el intención asesina que la rodeaba.

"Recuerden lo que hablamos la semana pasada en casa de ino, no me pueden culpar"-dijo leone haciendo que todas se calmaran recordando lo que habían hablado una semana antes

 _Flashback no jutsu_

 _Se veía a las chicas en la habitación de ino, la cual las había llamado para una reunión de emergencia, las chicas no tenían idea de porqué pero si ino las había llamado a todas en secreto entonces era de verdad importante. Todas se habían reunido en su habitación y habían sellado la puerta para que nadie escuchara._

" _Bueno ya estamos aquí ino que quieres decirnos"-dijo akame_

 _Ino estaba un poco roja por esto, tomo una profunda respiración y cayo la bomba._

" _Estoy enamorada de naruto-kun y se que ustedes también así que por eso sugiero que lo compartamos para no pelear entre nosotras"-dijo ino bastante avergonzada, esto también avergonzó a las demás chicas prueba de esto era el rubor atómico que todas tenían._

" _¡QUE RAYOS ESTAS DICIENDO, COMO SI QUIERA SE TE OCURRE ESO!"-dijo nejenda muy roja._

" _¡COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO INO-CHAN!"-dijo sakura extremadamente avergonzada, las demás chicas estaban de acuerdo excepto hinata que se había desmallado después de lo que dijo ino._

" _Me van a negar que ustedes y todas las que estamos aquí amamos a naruto-kun"-dijo ino presionándolas a decir la verdad._

" _e-eso e-es"-tartamudeo nejenda tratando llegar a una respuesta._

" _yo estoy enamorada de naruto-kun también"-dijo leone con una sonrisa._

" _yo también"-dijo akame de manera estoica pero un poco avergonzada._

" _y-yo también lo estoy" –dijo hinata avergonzada con vapor saliendo de su cabeza, al escuchar la confesión de las chicas nejenda y sakura suspiraron._

" _Creo que ya no tiene sentido negarlo, si estoy enamorada de naruto uzumaki"-dijo nejenda con firmesa._

" _A mí también me encanta naruto-kun pero aun ¿así están bien con compartirlo?"-dijo sakura con duda._

" _Yo no tengo problema, tengo al chico que me encanta, conservo a mis amigas y no hay corazones rotos es una muy buena idea"-dijo leone haciendo que las otras chicas asientan en comprensión._

" _¿Pero cómo vamos a hacer que naruto-kun acepte?, él es demasiado noble y pensara que es un pervertido con nosotras por querer estar en una relación con todas"-dijo nejenda esperando una respuesta. Las demás se pusieron a pensar en cómo hacer que naruto._

" _Creo que tengo una solución"-dijo hinata en voz baja, haciendo que todos la miraran y ella se avegonzara un poco de tener toda la atención de sus amigas._

" _n-naruto-kun pertenece al clan uzumaki, un clan que fue destruido en la tercera gran guerra ninja y hasta donde se conoce él es el último varón del clan y posee un kekkei genkai, por lo cual tiene que ser parte del programa de restauración de clanes lo que le permite tener más de una pareja"-dijo hinata bastante roja haciendo que las demás se sonrojaran también._

" _Entonces todas ¿podemos estar con naruto-kun sin problemas?"-pregunto akame con esperanza a lo cual hinata asiente._

" _Hinata eso es genial, ¿Cómo sabias todo eso?"-pregunto leone._

" _Como soy la heredera hyuga se me exige que tenga los conocimientos de las leyes más importantes de la aldea y sobre lo del clan uzumaki mi padre me conto cuando le pregunte sobre si naruto-kun era parte de un clan cuando era pequeña"-dijo hinata._

" _Bueno está decidido compartiremos a naruto-kun"-dijo ino muy feliz de que sus amigas entienden su idea._

" _Esperen un momento ¿no creen que no olvidamos de algo?"-dijo sakura haciendo que todas la miren preguntándose que era._

" _Las neechans de naruto-kun, por cómo actúan con el puedo decir que ellas también están enamoradas de naruto-kun también y no quisiera meterme con ellas".-dijo sakura recordando a anko y yugao haciendo que asientan en comprensión._

" _En realidad creo que no será un problema" -dijo hinata tímidamente haciendo que las miradas pasaran a ella nuevamente._

" _Las escuche hablando hace unos días en la tienda de dango, sobre que se confesarían a naruto-kun al graduarse y que estaban dispuestas a compartirlo entre ellas, creo que debemos convencerlas para que lo compartan con nosotras también".-dijo hinata nuevamente sorprendiendo a todas._

" _Vaya hinata-chan quien lo hubiera imaginado, tan calladita pero traviesa en el fondo eres una caja de sorpresas nya"-dijo leone con una mirada traviesa haciendo desmallar a hinata de la vergüenza haciendo que todas se rieran .después de un tiempo hinata se recupero_

" _Bueno creo que está decidido"-dijo akame con una sonrisa._

 _¡hai!-dijeron todas de acuerdo, Después de eso las chicas empezaron a trazar estrategias de como conquistarían a naruto y de cómo convencerían a sus neechans._

 _Flasback no jutsu kai_

Después de que las chicas se calmaron todos empezaron a hablar sobre como pensaban que sería su vida como shinobis, esto se prolongó por un tiempo hasta que iruka y su compañero mizuki touji que es un hombre de pelo plateado, llevaba el traje estándar chunin camisa negra, pantalones ambu negros, y un chaleco chunin. ellos vieron que ninguno de los alumnos les prestó atención.

"Ejem"-dijo iruka pero seguían sin prestarle atención.

"EJEM"-volvio a decir iruka pero seguían sin prestarle atención. Tenía una marca de enojo en su frente y decidió hacer lo que nunca fallaba. Mizuki se tapó los oídos al saber lo que venía. Tomo una bocanada de aire su cabeza creció y grito.

"¡SIENTENCE Y CÁLLENSE DE UNA VEZ!"-grito iruka asustando de muerte a todos los alumnos, varios se cayeron de sus sillas, otros se escondieron bajo sus escritorios y nuestro grupo favorito solo se tapó los oídos al saber que su sensei haría eso.

"IRUKA-SENSEI YA ENTENDIMOS PUEDE DEJAR DE GRITAR"-grito naruto y todos sus compañeros asienten a esto. iruka se calmó y decidió continuar con el examen.

"Ok ahora como ust"-dijo iruka pero fue interrumpido por la puerta del salón al cual entro el emochiha es decir sasuke uchiha con una pose de superioridad haciendo que su club de fans estallara en gritos

"KYYYYYAAAAA SASUKE-KUN"-gritaron sus fans el grupo de naruto y los maestros simplemente rodaron los ojos con una mueca en su rostro, esto era patético.

"Sasuke llegas tarde al examen que tienes que decir sobre esto"-dijo iruka serio esperando la respuesta del emo, digo sasuke.

"Hn, solo siga con la clase sensei, al final pasare sin problemas y ya no tendré que estar con estos perdedores"-dijo sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante haciendo que sus fans suspiren porque creen que se veía genial, mientras en el grupo con cerebro estaban apretando los puños conteniéndose todo lo que podían para no ir hay y bajarle los humos de un golpe en especial naruto que sus tatuajes empezaron a brillar en señal de eso y kurumi que se había despertado hace un rato y le insistía a naruto en su mente para que le permitiera lanzarle una **bijudama** , hinata vio esto y en un acto de audacia puso su mano sobre la de naruto intentando calmarlo, al parecer estaba resultando como sus tatuajes dejaron de brillar, naruto se calmó apretó la mano de hinata de manera reconfortante agradeciéndole por ayudarlo lo cual se puso roja, asintió y dijo que no era nada, ella observo que las chicas le dieron pulgares arriba por el buen movimiento haciendo que se sonroje más y kurumi se riera un poco por su reacción como ella sabía lo que pasaba **.** Iruka y mizuki se estaban conteniendo para no expulsar a sasuke por mucho que querían porque sabían que el consejo estaría sobre ellos.

"Bien toma tu asiento así podemos continuar"-dijo mizuki con una sonrisa forzada, sasuke asiente y se dirige a su puesto y se sentó con su pose de emo.

"Bien como venía diciendo hoy es el examen de graduación de la academia y se convertirán en shinobis y kunoichis oficiales de la hoja, tendrán muchos caminos duros por recorrer, pero recuerden la voluntad de fuego debe arder en ustedes y deben proteger a la aldea y sus seres queridos y las futuras generaciones"-dijo iruka con una sonrisa, luego paso a hablar mizuki.

"El examen consistirá en cuatro partes conocimiento, puntería, taijutsu y ninjutsu donde deberán realizar los tres jutsus básicos de la academia"-dijo mizuki, que se dispuso a repartir la hoja de los exámenes a los alumnos que todos comenzaron a responder.

1 hora después

"Lápices abajo"-dijo iruka que se puso a recoger las hojas de sus alumnos y se las dio a mizuki para calificarlas.

"Ahora pasaremos a la parte de tiro al blanco"-dijo iruka, todos salieron del salón al campo de entrenamiento.

CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE LA ACADEMIA

"Bien los iré llamando por lista y pasan a tirar a los blancos"-dijo iruka,

( **autor:voy a saltarme esto e iré directamente al turno de naruto imaginen que los demás tuvieran las mismas puntuaciones que en capítulo del primer dia de la academia** )

"Naruto uzumaki"-dijo iruka con una sonrisa

"iruka-sensei le tengo que recordar lo que paso la última vez que tire los kunais y shuriken al igual que las veces anteriores a esa desde el primer día de la academia"-dijo naruto haciendo recordar a todos que cada vez que tiro kunai o shurikens hacia destrozos como los del primer día en la academia a pesar que el redujo su fuerza al mínimo. Pero aun así destrozaba varias cosas en los lanzamientos, recordando eso a todos les corrió un escalofrió por la espalda.

"No te preocupes esta vez hemos hecho algo para corregir eso, reforzamos aún más los postes para que puedan resistir el impacto de jutsus rango-A, no habrá problema, pero por seguridad reduce la fuerza del lanzamiento no queremos que suceda lo de la última vez"-dijo iruka.

"Seguro"-dijo naruto aun no convencido.

"Completamente naruto"-dijo iruka, naruto sale de la fila y pone a kurumi en el suelo, esta uso su carita tierna para que la volviera a poner en su cabeza. Naruto la entendió y la acaricio, esta empezó a ronronear disfrutando de las caricias de naruto esto gano un "kawai" de sus amigas por lo linda que se veía kurumi.

"Cuando termine esto te puedes volver a subir si"-dijo naruto

" _ **Ok no tardes mucho"**_ -dijo en su mente kurumi en su mente.

Naruto los tomo llevo sus brazos hacia atrás y los lanzo dándole a todos todos en el blanco, naruto estaba feliz de que iruka había acertado pero solo duro unos momentos hasta que se dio cuenta que en los lugares donde impacto estaban agrietando poco a poco los postes hasta que quedó destruido, iruka nuevamente tenía la mandíbula en el suelo así como toda la clase y a sasuke nuevamente rechinado los dientes de la envidia.

" _¿Como el dobe tiene ese poder?, esa fuerza pertenece a la elite no a un perdedor, le exigiré que me diga el secreto de su fuerza"_ -pensó el envidioso uchiha

"iruka-sensei tenía razón no atravesaron nada"-dijo naruto feliz y volvió a poner a kurumi en su cabeza para su dicha y esta se acurruco mientras naruto la acariciaba.

"Pero se destruyeron todos los postes reforzados"-dijo iruka sorprendido, nuevamente se preguntó ¿qué tan fuerte era naruto? porque él sabía que durante los partidos de taijutsu de la academia él se contenía para no lastimar a nadie y tenía curiosidad de cuál era el alcance de toda su fuerza, solo de pensar eso se aterro, si él podía hacer esto con su fuerza al mínimo no quería pensar en su máximo.

"Ya iruka no presiones más alégrate que gracias a que naruto redujo la fuerza del lanzamiento no hay muchos daños"-dijo misuki.

"Tienes razón es lo mejor, naruto 10/10"-dijo feliz iruka por su alumno favorito. naruto regreso con sus amigos y estos lo felicitaron.

"La siguiente prueba es taijutsu" -dijo mizuki, los alumnos se dirigieron al salón de combates.

"Cuando los llame por su nombre pasen al ring primero el grupo de las niñas"-dijo mizuki.

Los combates de los civiles como siempre fueron patéticos, casi ninguna técnica y solo era pelea callejera después de un tiempo de combates aburridos pasaron los mejores combates.

"Nejenda hatake vs leone nekoshou al ring"-dijo mizuki, las seleccionadas pasaron al ring

"No me contendré leone"-dijo nejenda en posición.

"Eso espero porque si lo haces esto será fácil"-dijo leone igualmente

Hajime-dijo mizuki

Ambas cargaron a su oponente leone envió una patada a la cara, nejeda mueve su cuello y lo esquiva esta le da un golpe en la mandíbula pero leone se recupera rápidamente leone usa un barrido de piernas y nejenda pierde el equilibrio y esta se cae pero en ese momento usa sus manos para impulsarse y mantenerse de pie leone carga de nuevo hacia ella pero nejeda la espera recibe su patada, leone sonríe al creer que gano, "no te confíes tanto leone"-dijo nejenda que había tomado la pierna de leone y la obliga a caer al suelo con ella ,le aplica un agarre con sus brazos y piernas para inmovilizarla y leone se queja del dolor. "ríndete leone o me veré obligada a romperte la pierna"-dijo nejenda, leone suspira al no encontrar forma de salir de esta teniene que rendirse, "me rindo sensei"-dijo leone. al ver esto nejenda suelta a leone esta se pone de pie y le ayuda a leone a levantarse y van con sus amigos.

"Hai la ganadora es nejenda hatake,siguiente combate ino yamanaka vs sakura haruno pasen al ring"-dijo mizuki, las mencionadas pasaron y ganaron una sonrisa salvaje mirándose la una a la otra.

"No me decepciones ino"-dijo sakura en posición

Yo espero que no muerdas el polvo tan rápido-dijo ino

"Hajime"-dijo mizuki

Ino cargo hacia sakura pero esta la esperaba, ino mando un golpe a su rostro pero esta sakura se agacho se impulsó y asestando un golpe en su estómago, ino se quedó sin aliento, sakura tomo su pierna y estampo a ino contra el suelo, sakura estuvo a punto de acabarla pero ino la sorprendió con un cabezaso en el rostro volvió a tomar su cabeza y le dio un rodillazo, sakura estaba un poco aturdida pero se recuperó lo suficiente para continuar se acercó a ino y envió un golpe el cual esquivo pero esto era una finta y recibió un golpe en el estómago dejando sin aliento nuevamente pero esta vez se desplomo en el suelo.

"Ganadora sakura haruno"-dijo mizuki.

Sakura asintió y se dispuso a ayudar a ino a levantarse y se dirigían con sus compañeros.

"La próxima no perderé"-dijo ino sonriendo de manera desafiante.

"Eso lo veremos"-dijo sakura con una sonrisa igual a la de ino.

"Siguiente akame yuhi vs hinata hyuga"-dijo mizuki, y las mencionadas pasaron al ring,

"No te reprimas atácame con todo lo que tienes hinata"-dijo akame es su postura personal

"H-hai"-dijo hinata tomando la postura del juunken

"Hajime"-dijo mizuki

hinata cargo hacia akane la cual no esperaba esto y envió una palma a su estómago esta la recibió y se quedó sin aliento, akane estaba adolorida pero aun asi cargo hacia hinata con un patada, hinata la desvió con la palma de su mano cerrando los tanketsus de su pierna akane esperaba esto giro sobre si misma y acertó un golpe a las costillas de hinata esta lo recibió, akame sabía que no podía moverse correctamente entonces envio un puño a su rostro para terminar rápidamente pero hinata volvió a desviarlo y impacto una palma en su estómago que la dejo tumbada en el suelo al instante por el dolor.

"Ganadora hinata hyuga"-dijo mizuki.

"Lo siento no quería hacerte daño tan mal"-dijo hinata ayudando a akame abriendo nuevamente sus tanketsus.

"Lo sé, no te preocupes era un combate tenías que hacerlo así que no te pongas triste"-dijo akame levantándose con ayuda de hinata.

"Con eso concluye el combate de la división femenina ahora pasemos al los combates de la división masculina"-dijo iruka .

Después de un largo rato de los combates de los civiles pasaron a los verdaderos combates.

"Siguiente shino aburame vs kiba inuzuca"-dijo iruka los mencionados se dirigieron al ring, kiba dejo a akamaru en el suelo.

"Hajime"-dijo iruka

Kiba fiel a su actitud cargo de inmediato y envio zarpazos a shino y esta hacia lo posible por esquivarlos entonces shino vio una abertura en su defensa y le dio un codazo en el rostro, kiba quedo confundo unos momentos shino entonces cogió a kiba por la espalda y le aplico una llave de lucha que le había enseñado naruto pasando sus brazos por las axilas de kiba y poniendo sus manos en la parte trasera de su cuello añadiendo presión para que no se pueda mover.

"Ríndete kiba estas inmovilizado es lógico que no puedas ganar"-dijo shino

"Eso crees, pues entonces hare esto"-dijo kiba reuniendo toda la fuerza que tenía llevo su cabeza hacia atrás para golpear a shino en el rostro este lo esquivo pero había soltado el agarre y kiba aprovecho esto y envió un golpe a su pecho generando que rodara fuera del ring."

"Ganador kiba inuzuka"-dijo iruka.

"Si no existiera la regla del ring yo hubiera ganado"-dijo shino con una pequeña sonrisa sorprendiendo a todos los que no lo conocían, kiba también le sonrió a él.

Entonces espero que lo demuestres la próxima vez-dijo kiba recogiendo a akamaru.

"Siguiente tatsumi gekko vs shikamaru nara"-dijo iruka y ambos pasaron al ring.

"Hajime"-dijo iruka, tatsumi estuvo a punto de cargar pero shikamaru lo interrumpio.

"Me rindo es muy probletico y se de todas formas que perdería si combatiera"-dijo shikamaru

"AL MENOS INTÉNTALO ENTONCES PUÑETERO VAGO"-dijo tatsumi

"Ganador tatsumi gekko"-dijo iruka suspirando sabiendo que esto pasaría.

"Siguiente chouji akimichi vs masao taneda"-dijo iruka y ambos pasaron al ring.

"Miren me voy a enfrentar al gordo esto será fácil"-dijo el civil estúpido que no se dio cuenta de que firmo su sentencia de muerte antes comenzar el combate, si hay algo que odian los akimichi es que le digan gordos u obesos y en este momento chouji liberaba una poderosa intención de matar al civil que ahora pensó que no era tan buena idea llamarlo gordo.

"Hajime"-dijo iruka y chouji cargo hacia el a gran velocidad extendió su brazo e impacto contra su pecho.

" **Rariatto** (lariat)"-dijo chouji mandando a volar al civil fuera del ring.

"Ganador chouji akimichi"-dijo iruka y chouji se dirigió con sus amigos que lo felicitaron por su victoria.

"Llamen a la enfermera y díganle que tiene un nuevo pasiente"-dijo iruka a través de un intercomunicador en su oído.

"Ultimo combate naruto uzumaki vs sasuke uchiha"-dijo iruka y ambos pasaron al ring. Haciendo que las fans del uchiha chillen, naruto dejo a kurumi con hinata la cual acepto gustosamente.

"Ríndete dobe no tienes oportunidad contra un uchiha así que ahórrate la vergüenza y sal de ring"-dijo sasuke de manera arrogante.

"Iruka-sensei recuérdeme cuantas veces nos hemos enfrentado yo y uchiha"-dijo naruto

"30 veces naruto"-dijo iruka

"Y cuantas veces me ha vencido"-volvió a decir naruto

"Ninguna"-dijo iruka nuevamente

"Eso era solo suerte esta vez quedaras humillado por mi, un huérfano sin clan no puede contra la elite, apuesto que tus padres te abandonaron por ser un debilucho y sin valor porque sabían que les traerías vergüenza por saber que tenían un hijo débil y patético cuando te derrote tomare a todas las chicas esas que se juntan contigo y las usare para reconstruir mi clan"-dijo sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

La clase estaba en silencio nadie movía un solo musculo, los amigos de naruto querían y romperle al uchiha la cara para quitarle esa sonrisa de su rostro sobre todo las amigas de naruto y kurumi que estaba tratando de escapar del agarre de hinata para destrozar al uchiha .pero también estaban preocupados por como reaccionaria naruto y se dieron cuenta de que sus tatuajes brillaban intensamente sus ojos estaban ocultos por su cabello y un aura azul de poder lo cubría naruto levanto su cabeza dejando ver que sus ojos no tenían iris, eran blanco brillantes y reflejaban una gran furia dirigida hacia su oponente.

" _ **Naruto sé que siempre te he dicho que no te dejes llevar por la ira porque podría consumirte, pero en esta situación solo puedo decir TIENES MI ABSOLUTO PERMISO PARA DEJAR A ESE INSECTO HECHO MIERDA Y DEJARLO MORIBUNDO EN EL SUELO".**_ _-_ dijo asura en la mente de naruto y el asiente comprendiendo el mensaje.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL APARTAMENTO DE ANKO

Anko y yugao estaban sentadas tomando el te esperando pacientemente a naruto cuando de pronto un escalofrio les corrió por la espalda.

"Yugao-nee"-dijo anko

"Si anko-chan"-dijo yugao

"También sentiste eso"-dijo anko

"La sensación de que naruto va destrozar a alguien de la manera mas sangrienta posible, si la sentí"-yugao

"quieres ir a ver y evitar que naruto-kun se meta en líos"-volvió a decir yugao

"Claro y para ver quien es la desafortunada alma que acaba de cavar su propia tumba"-dijo anko

EN LA ACADEMIA

En unos segundos anko y yugao estaban en la academia pero nadie noto su presencia, Iruka estaba seguro de lo que pasaría pero de todas maneras tenía que continuar con el axamen.

"Hajime"-dijo iruka

Naruto en un segundo estaba frente a sasuke le dio un potente golpe en la mandibula mandándolo a volar estaba a punto de atravesar el techo, pero antes de que fuera más lejos naruto tomo uno de sus pies y lo estampo contra el suelo repetidas veces, entonces lo agarro de su cabello y empezó a darle puñetazos en el rostro, sasuke estaba en un mundo de dolor no sabía cundo terminaría estaba sangrando por todos lados sentía que sus huesos estuvieran rompiéndose uno a uno por la paliza que le estaban dando naruto por ultimo le dio un potente golpe en el pecho mandándolo a volar impactando contra un muro destrozandolo, naruto entonces creyó que era suficiente se acercó a sasuke aun consiente en el suelo, el de verdad quería terminar con el pero si lo hacía tendría problemas y eso era lo último que quería, por suerte se contuvo lo suficiente solo dejando al uchiha con contusiones y varios huesos rotos nada que los ninjas médicos no puedan arreglar en unos minutos y pudieran continuar el examen, pero dejo al uchiha con una última advertencia.

" **Si te atrevez a decir algo como eso de mis padres y de mis amigas de nuevo no me contendré usare toda mi fuerza para aplastarte como el insecto que eres"-** dijo naruto en un tono de voz muerto y frio, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y sus tatuajes dejaron de brillar le dio a iruka una señal de que había terminado.

"No se preocupen lo máximo que tiene son algunos huesos rotos lo demás solo son contusiones y daños exteriores no hay de que preocuparse"-dijo naruto para alivio de sus amigos y maestros

"Ganador naruto uzumaki, mizuki lleva a sasuke a la enfermería para que lo curen los esperaremos en el salón para terminar el examen"-dijo iruka, mizuki asintió y se lo llevo a la enfermería.

"Vamos al salón esperaremos a sasuke y terminaremos con la última parte del examen".-dijo iruka

Naruto se acercó a sus amigos con la esperanza que no lo creyeran un monstruo por lo que acaba de hacer.

"Disculpen que tuvieran que ver eso"-dijo naruto.

"Estas bromeando eso fue increíble como lo destrozaste"-dijo kiba con todos sus amigos asintiendo de acuerdo, kurumi salto hacia naruto y se puso sobre su cabeza y todas sus amigas le dieron un beso en la mejilla por defender su honor lo que lo puso bastante rojo, pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que sus neechans lo vieron todo y tenían un aura de muerte alrededor de ellas.

Al llegar al salón todos esperaron un tiempo hasta que sasuke, unos momentos después sasuke entro vendado donde había recibido los peores golpes le envió una mirada de muerte a naruto pero este se la devolvió diez veces peor sasuke se asustó y se fue a su lugar.

"Bien clase la última parte del examen es ninjutsu tienen que hacer los tres jutsus básicos de la academia"-dijo iruka

( **autor: vamos a ir directo a naruto porque me parece tedioso describir esta parte)**

"Naruto uzumaki"-dijo iruka, de inmediato naruto paso al frente dejando a kurumi en uno de los asientos.

"Has **henge** , **kawamari** y **bushin** para pasar el examen"-dijo iruka

"Henge"-dijo naruto se transformó en asura para choque de sus maestros y volvio a la normalidad.

"Bien naruto pero¿ quien era ese? no creo haberlo visto en konoha"-dijo mizuki

"Es una persona muy importante para mi, lo que sucede es que el murió hace mucho tiempo"-dijo naruto, iruka y mizuki asintieron en comprensión, luego uso el **kawamari** cambiándose con una de las sillas del salón y al final utilizo el **kage bushin no jutsu** y creo 10 clones perfectos.

"Woa naruto esos fueron **kage bushins** una técnica nivel jounin donde la aprendiste"-dijo iruka con una sonrisa

"Mi neechan me lo enseño, como no puedo hacer **bushins** normales por tener demasiado chakra le pedí que me lo enseñara"-dijo naruto con una sonrisa

"Bueno naruto ahora eres oficialmente un genin de konoha felicidades"-dijo mizuki entregándole su banda ninja la cual la coloco en su cuello como un collar para no molestar a kurumi que le gusta dormir en su cabeza.

"Muchas gracias por todo iruka-sensei, mizuki-sensei"-dijo naruto haciendo un arco de agradecimento recogiendo a kurumi del asiento y saliendo del salón

"El será un gran ninja"-dijo mizuki

"Si creo tengo el presentimiento que el será en ninja más grande todos"-dijo iruka sonriendo

Y CORTE

"Woa que capitulo tan largo, es el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora bueno solo quería decirles que como spoiler: las confesiones de anko y yugao serán el próximo capítulo al igual que la colocación de equipos y el inicio del arco de la nami no kuni espérenlo"-dijo el autor.

"Les gusto, lo amaron, lo odiaron díganlo en los comentarios dejen sus reviews, críticas y preguntas y hare lo posible por responderlas. Recuerden mi intención es mejorar"-dice el autor

"bueno con esto me despido, JANE"-dijo en autor saliendo con una bomba de humo


	9. Chapter 9

"HE VUELTO"-dijo el autor desde su yacusi privado

"Hoy les he venido a traer el siguiente capitulo de "naruto la historia de un semidiós shinobi" y aclararles una cosa"-dijo el autor.

"Para los que han visto akame ga kill sepan que si voy a colocar las teigu y le voy a dar una a cada uno de los novatos se las voy a dar antes o después de la saga de los exámenes chunin estoy seguro de los que han visto la serie sabrán que teigu les voy a dar a los que pertenecen a la serie pero a los que son de naruto será una sorpresa asi que espérenlo ,disculpen no cumplirles con lo de comenzar la saga de nami no kuni pero estén seguros de que en el proximo capitulo si empezara"-dijo el autor en tono de disculpa.

También aquí están las respuestas a los comentarios:

 **miku4747:** ya no esperes mas que aqui esta el capitulo.

 **ryomy** : gracias por tu opinion y sobre el mantra de asura, el poco mantra que le queda a asura poco a poco se está fusionando con el chakra naruto haciendo que vaya aumentando constantemente y gane los rasgos de asura.

 **Ezio'Auditore'0:** gracias por dar tu opinión aquí esta el capitulo

 **wolf1990:** gracias me alegra que te guste

 **:** gracias por la critica también he visto tus historias eres muy bueno tambien

Sin más preámbulos comencemos

"humano"

" **biju, espíritu, invocaciones y jutsus"**

" _pensamiento y flashbacks_

" **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS"** **:** NO POSEO NARUTO, ASURAS WRATH, AKAME GA KILL O CUALQUIER PERSONAJE O TÉCNICAS UTILIZADAS EN OTROS ANIMES O VIDEJUEGOS ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.

" **ADVERTENCIA:** los personajes serán un poco OOC y la historia puede variar tanto la de naruto como la de las otras 2 a mi conveniencia.

LUCES, CÁMARA Y ACCIÓN

 **Capítulo 9: equipos, pruebas y confesiones**

Vemos a naruto y a kurumi saliendo de la academia para ver a todos los padres y sus hijos celebrar su graduación se dio cuenta de que algunos de ellos le lanzaron miradas de odio, naruto puso una sonrisa triste ante esto pero entonces sintió unas cuantas lamidas en su mejilla y se dio cuenta de que kurumi estaba tratando de animarlo para agradecerle el la acaricio también y esta empezó a ronronear.

" _Gracias por eso kurumi-chan"_ -pensó naruto en su mente.

" _ **De nada Naru-kun en cualquier momento"**_ -dijo kurumi en su mente para acto siguiente acostarse en el hombro de naruto, naruto tuvo que reprimir una risa kurumi de verdad que le gustaba dormir mucho.¿ _asura-sensei que tipo de entrenamiento tenemos hoy?-_ pregunto naruto en su mente.

 _ **Hoy tendrás tiempo libre hasta la noche, esto te lo doy como regalo de graduación, en la noche haremos taijutsu, y practicaremos con tus Kongō Fūsa y kurumi te enseñara a manejar la 4 cola de chakra-**_ dijo asura en su mente, naruto asintió no estaba muy seguro de lo último el podía controlar hasta la tercera cola del chakra de kurumi sin perder el control pero ella dijo que de la cuarta cola en adelante será más difícil de controlar. _"De acuerdo asura sensei pero también quisiera mejorar mi puntería con las balas de energía y el_ _ **modo vajra"-**_ dijo en su mente a asura el cual asintió con una sonrisa para después cortar la conexión mental. Naruto miro hacia el cielo y se dio cuenta de que todavía era temprano alrededor de las 10:30 am, tenia mucho tiempo hasta que sea de noche entonces pensó que sería bueno visitar el compuesto hyuga que no lo había visitado desde hace una semana y también ir a ver el compuesto uchiha. Con eso en mente se dirigió hasta el comuesto hyuga.

COMPLEJO HYUGA

Al llegar el compuesto naruto saludo a los guardias que le sonrieron y de inmediato lo dejaron pasar al entrar podían verse unos patios extremadamente hermosos, vio el estanque del complejo al que alrededor estaban sentados algunos hyuga meditando, decidió no interrumpir y siguió caminado pero entonces fue atacado por un proyectil color marrón tumbándolo en el suelo junto con kurumi que de alguna manera todavía se aferraba a su hombro.

"Onii-chan"-dijo el proyectil que resulta ser una niña idéntica a hinata solo que esta tenía el pelo color marrón y era unos años menor que ella vestía una camisa negra y pantalones negros de entrenamiento. La niña empezó a rozar su mejilla con la de nuestro héroe de manera afectuosa.

"Hanabi-chan como has estado"-dijo naruto acariciando la cabeza de hanabi lo que gano un rubor de ella y una pequeña risita porque le gustaba que su onii-chan sustituto hiciera eso.

"He estado bien pero no has venido a visitarnos en una semana"-dijo hanabi con un lindo puchero

"Lo siento mucho hanabi-chan tratare de que no vuelva a ocurrir a menos de que valla a una misión"-dijo naruto entonces le mostró el Hitai-ate de su cuello indicando de que ahora era un ninja.

"Felicidades onii-chan, pero espero que eso no sea muy regular me gusta cuando bienes a visitarnos"-dijo hanabi con un rubor.

"Por supuesto que siempre vendré a visitarlos no tienes nada de que preocuparte"-dijo naruto acariciando su cabeza Entonces ambos se pusieron de pie.

"Vamos otou-sama se pondrá contento al verte"-dijo hanabi tomando la mano de naruto y llevándolo al cuarto de entrenamiento donde se encontraba su padre.

Al llegar vieron a hinata tenía la misma ropa que hanabi solo que esta abrazaba mas su cuerpo dejando ver su espléndida figura entrenando con un hombre alto de piel blanca, cabello largo marrón, vestido con una túnica blanca. Naruto se había quedado viendo a hinata sin pestañear, la forma que luchaba era absolutamente hermosa, los movimientos eran como un baile y ella se movía con una fluidez y belleza que al verla naruto se quedó hipnotizado, hanabi vio esto e hiso un puchero. El hombre y hinata dejaron de entrenar al darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados al voltear a ver se encontraron a naruto con un color rojo en sus mejillas y a hanabi con un puchero lindo. hinata se puso roja por que naruto había llegado y el hombre le sonrió.

"Buenos días naruto veo que disfrutaste observando a mi hija en el entrenamiento"-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa y esto trajo a naruto de vuelta al mundo real.

"B-buenos días hiashi-san"-dijo naruto nervioso devolviéndole el saludo .

"Y que te trae por aquí naruto no creo que era solo para quedarte viendo a mi hija o si"-dijo hiashi con una sonrisa socarrona, esto puso rojos a naruto y a hinata.

"Si, quiero decir no, es decir si, es que se veía muy hermosa, es decir aaah"-dijo naruto rascándose la nuca tratando de explicarce y esto gano una carcajada de hiashi.

"Otou-sama deja de molestar a naruto-kun"-dijo hinata con un puchero y un rubor por ser llamada hermosa por naruto.

"Lo siento no pude resistirme y que te trae por aquí" -dijo hiashi

"Solo venía a ver como estaban y ¿dónde está neji?"-dijo naruto

"El se encuentra en misión con su jounin sensei y su equipo el volverá en dos semanas"-dijo hiashi

"De acuerdo, me tengo que ir vendré en otro momento hasta luego hiashi-san, hinata-cha, hanabi-chan"-dijo naruto listo para irse pero no antes de recibir un beso en ambas mejillas por hinata y hanabi, esto puso rojo a naruto ganándose una risita de hanabi y hinata. Naruto camino dirigiéndose a la salida.

"Muy bien hijas mías continuemos con el entrenamiento"-dijo hiashi serio.

Hai otou-sama-dijeron juntas.

FUERA DE COMPLEJO HYUGA

Naruto salió del complejo un poco avergonzado por el beso de hinata y hanabi sacudió la cabeza y dispuso a ir al compuesto uchiha, flexiono las rodillas y dio un gran salto con dirección al compuesto uchiha.

COMPLEJO UCHIHA

Naruto aterrizo en frente del compuesto uchiha, kurumi dijo que volveria al sello porque no le gustaba este lugar a lo cual asintió, él se paró frente a la puerta del complejo lo único que esperaba es que sasuke no se encontrara en casa porque no tenía humor para tratar con sus estupideces. Toco la puerta del complejo y espero a que abrieran, cuando la abrieron se encontró con una mujer hermosa de pelo negro, ojos negros, facciones finas, piel blanca pechos copa D una cintura pequeña y bastante bien formadas caderas.

"Naruto-kun"-dijo la mujer y esta corrió a abrazarlo y este le devolvió el abrazo.

Como estas mikoto-chan has estado bien-dijo naruto

"He estado bien no te preocupes pasa ¿no quieres pasar?"-dijo mikoto aunque se podía notar un poco de tristeza en su rostro.

entraron al complejo al llegar a la sala se sentaron en el sofá de la sala y empezaron a hablar de su graduación lo que gano un abrazo de mikoto que puso un poco rojo a naruto, el le conto de lo ocurrido con sasuke y esto trajo una mueca de dolor al rostro mikoto a ella no le gustaba que lastimaran a su hijo pero sabía que se lo merecía por insultar de esa manera a los padres de naruto y sus amigas, naruto puso su mano en su mejilla y esta gano un rubor.

"Sabes que puedes decirme todo mikoto-chan siempre estaré para escucharte"-dijo naruto y a esta le corrieron lagrimas por su rostro entonces ella puso su rostro en el pecho de naruto mientras seguía llorando.

"Yo debí ser mejor madre, no debí dejar que fugaku lo corrompiera y ahora mira en lo que se ha convertido mi hijo mayor resulto ser un traidor y mi otro hijo se ha convertido en esto, el dice que no necesita de mí que solo soy un estorbo entre él y su venganza que no merezco el apellido uchiha por ser débil, todo esto es mi culpa soy una horrible persona y una terrible madre"-dijo mikoto sollozando en el pecho de naruto entonces la abrazo más cerca de él.

"Tú no tienes la culpa de nada mikoto-chan el solo está atrapado en el pasado prefiere valorar más lo que ha perdido que cuidar y atesorar lo que le queda que es su misma madre, yo daría todo porque mi madre estuviera aquí conmigo y el que tiene a su madre no la valora eso es imperdonable, tu eres una buena madre mikoto-chan has hecho todo en tu poder para sacar a sasuke de ese camino de rencor y odio le has dado tanto amor como una madre le debe dar a su hijo si eso no es ser una buena madre entonces no se es"-dijo naruto pasando una mano por el cabello de mikoto consolándola. Se quedaron hay un rato abrazados hasta que mikoto logro calmarse levanto su rostro para observar a naruto con esa sonrisa que le ponía a latir el corazón a mil por hora, la observaba con esos ojos tan azules como zafiros que transmitían afecto y ternura que la hacían volverse loca con solo mirarla, la tocaba con sus manos que aunque frías como el metal transmitían protección ,cariño y un sentimiento cálido a su corazón ,la abrazaba con esos fuertes brazos que la hacían sentirse segura y protegida de todo daño ,su cuerpo tenía una calidez tan reconfortante que hacía que sus problemas quedaran en el olvido. Ella no podía lo podía negar más, estaba enamorada de naruto, desde el dia que la salvo de ser violada el ya había ganado un lugar en su corazón, ella trato de negarlo por mucho tiempo convenciéndose que lo que sentía por el era parecido a lo de una madre por su hijo pero ahora ya no podía negarlo mas no podía detener ese sentimiento y este solo crecía dia a dia su línea de pensamiento se vio interrupida por naruto.

"Me encantaría seguir así contigo mikoto-chan pero puedo oir a sasuke acercándose al complejo y no quisiera encontrarme con el ahora"-dijo naruto y mikoto asintio en comprensión pero eso no le quito la tristeza de que naruto se tenía que ir ,naruto vio esto y beso su frente para hacerla sentir mejor lo cual trajo un rubor a sus mejillas.

"No te preocupes mañana volveré y podemos seguir hablando como no te preocupes no voy dejarte sola nunca"-dijo naruto con sinceridad esto trajo felicidad al rostro de mikoto y asintio. ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron al patio naruto flexiono las rodillas preparado para salir pero antes mikoto le dio un beso en la mejilla lo cual lo puso muy rojo.

"Vuelve pronto"-dijo mikoto con una hermosa sonrisa y naruto asintió un poco aturdido por el beso y despego del complejo en dirección a su lugar especial.

MONUMENTO HOKAGE

Naruto había aterrizado en el monumento hokage se dio cuenta de que ya casi anochecería y decidio sentarse a ver el atardecer encima de la cabeza de su padre, este era el lugar favorito de naruto y solo unas pocas personas sabían de esto, naruto se sentaba a pensar en las cosas que habían pasado en su vida desde el dia en que conoció a su jiji, anko-neechan ,yugao-neechan y su encuentro con asura y kurumi-chan, tambien sobre sus amigos , mikoto y la familia ichiraku y sobre todo las cosas que pasarían en el futuro.

" _No importa lo que pase en el futuro, no importa que enemigo aparezca o que tan bajas sean las posibilidades de vencerlo, los protegeré a todos mis seres queridos con todo mi poder y nadie les va a hacer daño nunca"-_ dijo naruto con una mirada de determinación pero esto se vio interrumpido por un kunai en su espalda, sabía que si sus instintos no le detectaron entonces no era un enemigo, el voltio y vio a su anko-neechan sonriéndole quitándole el kunai que había usado para llamar su atención _._

"Sabia que estarías aquí Naru-kun ¿Por qué no llegaste a casa?"-pregunto anko fingiendo enojo esto trajo una risa a naruto.

"Fui a visitar a unas personas y vine aquí pensar muchas cosas"-dijo naruto

"Y qué tipo de cosas se podría saber Naru-kun"-dijo anko levantando una seja.

"En jiji, mis padres, mis amigos, en ti y yugao-neechan kurumi-chan y asura y todas las personas especiales a las que quiero proteger"-dijo naruto con determinación ganando un rubor de anko. "También me puse a pensar en cuanto a cambiado mi vida desde que te conocí ese día en ese callejón, de no ser por ti no hubiera sobrevivido ese día nunca me encontraría con asura-sensei, kurumi-chan y mis amigos aunque empezó trágico se convirtió en el día más feliz de mi vida por conocerte anko-neechan gracias"-dijo naruto con una sonrisa entonces anko bajo un poco la cabeza tenía los ojos ocultos por su cabello camino un poco más delante de naruto y se puso en la punta del monte hokage, dándole la espalda a naruto ,naruto se preocupó por esto entonces fue cuando anko empezó a hablar.

"Ese día para mí fue el más especial de todos, había empezado como siempre, ir a comer dango, entrenar, estar con las pocas personas a las que me aceptaban recibir ,miradas de odio pero entonces te vi en ese callejón todo herido no podía soportarlo tenía que ayudarte entonces cuando estaban por hacerme daño tu protegiste y te preocupaste por mí, cuando vi tu vida no podía contener mis lágrimas, quería estar hay para ti, esa noche cuando dijiste que no te importaba lo de ese bastardo de mi exsensei y sobre el **ten no juin** mi corazón estaba rebosante de alegría y cuando dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo y que nunca me dejarías nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz no quería que ese sentimiento se acabara, cuando estabas cerca de mi lograbas sacar mi verdadero yo, con el paso de los años ese sentimiento dentro mí también creció, no sabía lo que me pasaba, pensaba en ti día a día, cuando eras feliz yo era feliz cuando estabas triste yo también lo era, no quería apartarme de ti no podía soportar la idea de tenerte lejos de mí solo pensar eso hace que no quiera vivir"-dijo anko temblando un poco naruto estaba a punto de llegar a ella pero anko continuo hablando. "Entonces me di cuenta de lo que sentía, no podía ni quería negar mis sentimientos, lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que te amo Naru-kun te amo con todo mi ser"-dijo anko y se volteo hacia naruto con lágrimas en sus ojos , lo amaba ,no importa si el era mas joven que ella amaba a naruto tanto que le dolía y ese sentimiento en su corazón no paraba de crecer, tenia los ojos cerrados con lágrimas cayendo por su hermoso rostro y estaba temblando tenía miedo de que naruto la rechazara se quedó hay a esperar a que dijera algo.

Naruto se acerco a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, anko levanto su rostro y vio a naruto que también estaba llorando, acaso no le gustaba acaso la rechazaría todo eso paso a un lado cuando naruto empezó a hablar.

"Yo nunca espere que sintieras lo mismo que yo, siempre pensé que me veías como tu otouto o como un amigo por eso oculte mis sentimientos porque pensé que si te los decía te alejarías de mi y yo no quería eso pero ahora ya no tengo que hacerlo. Te amo anko-neechan , te amo con todo mi ser y quiero que estés junto a mi siempre"-dijo naruto entonces anko lo sorprendió derribándolo en el suelo besándolo con todo el amor que le tenía, naruto se sorprendió al principio pero luego devolvió el beso con la misma pación, después de un rato se separaron maldiciendo el hecho de que necesitaban aire ambos sonrieron y se quedaron hay abrazados.

"Nunca me dejes"-dijo anko en el pecho naruto esperando que esto era real y no un sueño, naruto la abrazo mas cerca de el.

"Nunca lo hare"-dijo naruto

Se quedaron hay recostados disfrutando el calor del otro, después de un tiempo se ve a naruto en el regazo de anko mientras ella acaricia su pelo, naruto quería decirle algo pero no sabia por donde empezar eso lo ponía nervioso, anko lo noto de inmediato.

"¿Que pasa Naru-kun?"-pregunto anko

"Anko-chan tengo que decirte algo importante"-dijo naruto un poco nervioso aunque anko se le adelanto a lo que tenia que decir.

"Me vas a decir que también tienes sentimientos por yugao-nee kyubi y esas amigas tuyas"-dijo anko con una sonrisa esto lo puso aun más nervioso y el solo pudo asentir con la cabeza sin que ellos se dieran cuenta en el sello kurumi se desmallo kurumi se desmallo con una sonrisa feliz porque naruto también tenia sentimientos por ella y asura estaba rodando en el suelo de la risa por eso.

"Entiendo si ya no quisieras estar conmigo, dudo que alguna de ellas quiera estarlo si les digo eso"-dijo naruto cabizbajo pero fue sorprendido por un beso de anko.

"Estoy seguro de que lo aran si ellas te aman tanto como yo no tendrán problemas con eso asi que no te preocupes estoy 100% segura de que kyubi y yugao-nee y esas chicas lo aceptaran"-dijo anko pasando sus manos por su rostro y le dio otro beso.

"Deberíamos volver yugao-neechan llegara pronto y se pregunta donde estamos"-dijo naruto y anko asintió entonces se levantaron para irse pero naruto sorprendió a anko cargándola al estilo princesa esto gano una risa de naruto.

"Abróchense los cinturones que estamos a punto de despegar"-dijo naruto y anko se rio de las payasadas de su novio, flexiono las rodillas y salto anko cerro los ojos y se acurruco el los brazos de naruto disfrutando el paseo.

APARTAMENTO DE ANKO

Aterrizaron frente al apartamento y naruto todavía seguía llevando a anko se dio cuenta de que se había que se había dormido durante el viaje y no quería separarse de naruto entraron a la casa y la llevo a su habitación la recostó suavemente en la cama, se quejó un poco por la pérdida de calor y naruto le de dio un beso y luego en la arropo y le dijo al oído.

"Dulces sueños mi hebi-hime"-dijo naruto y volvió a besarla solo que esta vez en la frente para después salir de la habitación.

Naruto aún no tenía sueño asi que se dirigió al techo del apartamento para ver las estrellas y relajarse pero lo que no esperaba era encontrarse a yugao haciendo lo mismo.

"Yugao-neechan no esperaba encontrarte aquí"-dijo naruto y se sienta junto a ella.

"Yo aveces vengo aquí para poder relajarme, me gustan estas noches donde se ve la luna llena porque mi madre me nombro en honor a ella"-dijo yugao con un poco de vergüenza y con la esperanza de que naruto no creyera que era una estupidez lo que dijo.

"Yo pienso que fue hermoso nombrarte de esa forma es cierta forma el nombre es perfecto para ti porque eras como una flor que floreció bajo la luna se podría decir"-dijo naruto y esto gano un rubor en las mejillas de yugao y ella tomo una decisión era ahora o nunca.

"Naruto quiero que me escuches y no me interrumpas entendido"-dijo yugao muy nerviosa y naruto asintió.

"Al principio cuando me asignaron como tu guardian ambu solía pensar que tu eras el kyubi y no quería aceptar pero entonces hokage-sama logro que entrara en razón y me di cuenta de que solo eras un niño con una carga muy pesada sobre tus hombros, yo quería conocerte mas asi que empecé a hablar contigo me di cuenta de que eras una persona amable, dulce y de buen corazón en ese momento me reprendí a mi misma por pensar que eras un demonio, con el paso quería estar mas contigo que no podía pasar día sin verte pero fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que me empecé a enamorar de ti".

 _Flashback no jutsu_

 _Se veía a yugao llorando en uno de los parques de konoha, su exnovio genma shiranui la estaba engañando con el ambu usagi ,él le dijo que solo fue un sentimiento pasajero lo que sentía por ella, no hace falta decir que el hombre había quedado mas muerto que vivo después de la golpiza que le dio, ahora ella esta aquí llorando por que la persona que decía amarla no era mas que un mentiroso._

" _¿Yugao-neechan estas bien?"-dijo una voz frente a ella, levanto la cabeza ligeramente para ver que era naruto que tenia una mirada de preocupación en su rostro trato de fingir una sonrisa._

" _No te preocupes naruto estoy bien"-dijo yugao pero esto no convenció a naruto, se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo._

" _Déjalo salir neechan estoy aquí para t"i-dijo naruto, cuando dijo eso yugao empezó a llorar sobre su hombro, después de un rato ella se calmó y empezó a contarle lo que ocurrió con genma no entendía porque solo lo hacía entonces naruto puso una mano en su mejilla y le dio una de sus sonrisas verdaderas._

" _Ese tipo es un tonto por decir eso, tu eres hermosa, amable, fuerte y tienes un gran corazón, solo un estúpido te rechazaría de esa forma, no te preocupes yugao-neechan ya veraz algún dia encontraras a la persona a la que le darás tu amor y el lo recibirá con gusto y yo siempre estare junto a ti para hacerte feliz" -dijo naruto ,yugao se había quedado viendo a naruto, tenia un calor en sus mejillas, su corazón latia muy rápido tenia un sentimiento de calidez que la inundaba, entonces ella se dio cuenta de que se había empezado a enamorar de naruto._

 _Flasback no jutsu kai_

"Desde ese dia quería estar mas cerca de ti, trate de negar el sentimiento y me dije a mi misma que solo era por mi trabajo como ambu de protegerte pero con el tiempo sabia que no podía engañarme mas y lo acepte entonces decidí esperar hasta que te convirtieras en ninja para poder decirte mis sentimientos"-dijo yugao con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos entonces sintió la mano de naruto en su mejilla, el estaba limpiando las lágrimas empezó a acercar su rostro a yugao y la beso, fue un rápido beso pero solo eso bastaba para transmitir todos los sentimientos que había en su corazón al separarse naruto empezó a hablar.

"Yo también te amo yugao-chan, desde pequeños lo he hecho y lo sigo haciendo ahora mas que nunca, gracias por estar siempre conmigo mi hermosa flor de luna de ahora en adelante te juro estar simpre junto a ti, protegerte y nunca abandonarte"-dijo naruto que trajo a yugao en un abrazo protector mientras yugao disfrutaba de la calidez del cuerpo de naruto.

"Y Yo también siempre estaré junto a ti Naru-kun, nunca te abandonare y te protegeré, nunca volverás a estar solo otra vez"-dijo yugao y lo beso nuevamente en con la luna siendo el único testigo de su de juramento se quedaron abrazados un hay un tiempo hasta que era muy tarde y decidieron ir a dormir.

APARTAMENTO DE ANKO (AL SIGUIENTE DÍA)

Naruto empezaba a despertar, pero no quería levantarse estaba demasiado cómodo, para su mala suerte tenía que ir a la academia hoy para la colocación de equipos y tenía que salir temprano, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no podía mover sus brazos ,levanto un poco la cabeza para ver a anko y yugao aferrándose a cada uno de sus brazos se sonrojo porque ambas estaban presionando su activos en sus brazos y tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que ambas estaban solo en en camisas que dejaban expuesto su vientre y bragas de color morado ambas empezaron a despertarse también y vieron que naruto tenía un sonrojo atómico en su rostro ellas se rieron un poco porque sabían que esto pasaría ambas le dieron un beso en sus mejillas.

"Buenos días Naru-koi"-dijeron ambas en perfecta sincronía y eso era todo lo que se necesitó para dejar inconsciente a naruto con una sonrisa tonta en rostro ambas se rieron un poco y se volvieron a acurrucar con naruto aun tenían un poco de tiempo antes de que se fuera.

30 minutos después

Naruto salía del apartamento con su atuendo habitual con kurumi alrededor de su cuello como una bufanda y ella parecía mas feliz de lo normal durante el entrenamiento de anoche en el paisaje mental por alguna razón mas tarde le preguntaría porque, se despidió de anko y yugao con un beso a ambas y salto hacia la academia mientras sus novias lo veían irse con una sonrisa amorosa.

ACADEMIA

Se veía naruto entrando a la academia y como siempre saludo a sus amigos chocando puños con los chicos y un beso en la mejilla a las chicas entonces se pusieron a hablar hasta que llego iruka y por una vez iruka no tubo que gritar para que se callaran.

"Bueno como ustedes saben hoy inicia su vida como ninjas, empezaran como genin pero mientras sigan avanzando en su carrera se les subirá el rango pero lo importante es velar por la protección de su aldea y sus seres queridos, ahora se dividirán en equipos de 3 integrantes y 2 equipos tendrán 4 integrantes y un jounin excepto que será su nuevo sensei en las artes shinobi aquí esta la lista de los equipos"-dijo iruka

Equipo 1-dijo iruka

( **autor: vamos a adelantar esto, a nadie le importa los equipos del 1-6)**

"Equipo 7 naruto uzumaki, sakura haruno , nejenda hatake y sasuke uchiha, su sensei será kakashi hatake"-dijo iruka, al principio naruto , sakura y nejenda se alegraron por estar en el mismo equipo pero al escuchar el nombre de sasuke y los tres estamparon su cabeza en el escritorio.

"Equipo 8 kiba inuzuka, hinata hyuga y shino aburame, su sensei será kurenai yuhi"-dijo iruka, este equipo se aceptó un poco más pero hinata bajo la cabeza en decepción por no haber estado con naruto pero se alegró de que al menos tenía dos de sus amigos y a la madre de akame como sensei.

"Equipo 9 aun esta en circulación, equipo 10 ino yamanaka, shikamaru nara y chouji akimichi, su sensei sera asuma sarutobi"-dijo iruka y ino se quejo por no estar en el equipo de naruto y maldice a sakura por su suerte pero al menos estaba con estos dos ya que ella sabia como trabajar con ellos.

"Equipo 11 este será un equipo de 4 intrigantes, sai , tatsumi gekko, akame yuhi y leone nekoshou ,su sensei será yamato esos es todo esperen a que su sensei entre por la puerta y buena suerte"-dijo iruka con una sonrisa para después salir del salón. Todos estaban contentos con las elecciones aunque leone y akame suspiraron a ellas les hubiera gustado estar con naruto, después de un tiempo los sensei fueron entrando el primero era tenía los ojos marrones, pelo corto de color negro, una barba y patillas largas. Su vestimenta consistía en el uniforme ninja de Konoha estándar,. Lleva la faja de Ninja en la cintura con el kanji fuego grabado en él. También llevaba un brazalete en ambas muñecas.

"Equipo 10 conmigo"-dijo el asuma y todos los del equipo salieron.

Luego entro una mujer hermosa de pelo negro, ojos rojos Su traje consiste en una blusa de malla de armadura roja con sólo la camisa visible derecha. Sobre esta lleva una materia que es muy amplia que se asemeja a los vendajes con un patrón en él similares a las espinas de la rosa. Sus manos y los muslos son también envueltos en vendas y lleva su banda ninja en la frente y sandalias de ninja.

"Equipo 8 conmigo"-dijo kurenai y su equipo salio pero no sin antes kurenai guiñarle a su hija y esta asintió.

Luego fue un hombre de pelo castaño corto, los ojos negros la vestimenta típica de una Konoha jounin.

"Equipo 11 conmigo"-dijo yamato y todos salieron

2 horas después

Los únicos que quedaban en el salón eran el equipo 7 que francamente en este momento estaban planeando en darle una paliza a su sensei por llegar tarde mientras tanto se distraían como podían sakura leyendo un libro de medicina, nejenda pensando en formas de torturar a su padre, naruto acariciando a kurumi y sasuke mirando al vacío. En ese momento llego un hombre de alto su cabello de punta de color plata, con un uniforme estándar jounin y su hitai-ate tapando su ojo izquierdo y una máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

"Equipo 7"-dijo kakashi." Mi primera impresión de ustedes es…..que pueden ser interesantes vamos al techo"-volvio a decir kakashi y Todos se levantaron para ir al techo y kurumi se puso en el cuello de naruto como bufanda nuevamente.

TECHO DE LA ACADEMIA

Los genin se sentaron en y kakashi se puso frente a ellos.

"Bien porque no empesamos con unas presentaciones"-dijo kakashi.

"Porque no empieza usted sensei"-dijo sakura y kakashi asiente.

"Bueno mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake. Lo que me gusta y me disgusta... No, no tengo ganas de decirles eso. Mis sueños para el futuro... nunca había pensado en eso. Y mis pasatiempos... tengo muchos pasatiempos".

" _Todo lo que sabemos es su nombre"-_ pensaron todos al mismo tiempo _._

"Su nombre es kakashi hatake también conocido como copy ninja no kakashi sus pasatiempos son leer icha icha Paradise y quedarse frente al monumento de los ninjas caidos y pasar tiempo con su esposa e hija, sus disgustos son aquellos que insultan icha icha paradice y su sueño es protagonizar una película de icha icha paradice"-dijo nejenda con su ojo temblando y todos se le quedaron viendo a nejenda y luego a kakashi y sasuke decidio hacer la pregunta mas estúpida en ese momento.

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?"-pregunto sasuke y todos se le quedaron viendo con miradas de "eres idiota o que" pero no obstante los 2 respondieron.

"Es mi tou-chan/hija"-dijeron los dos al tiempo. Y sasuke solo resoplo lo único que le interesaba era si este sensei podía enseñarle algo útil.

"Bien ahora tu rubio"-dijo kakashi.

"Mi nombre es naruto uzumaki, me gustan el entrenamiento, destruir cosas ,pelear con oponentes fuertes mis amigos mis neechans y kurumi(esta se sonrojo), mis pasatiempos son jugar con kurumi, pelear, entrenar hablar con mis amigos, mis disgustos son los violadores, traidores,sexistas y megalómanos mi sueño es ser el ninja mas fuerte del mundo, hacer orgullosos a mi tou-san y mi adoptivo tou-san y tener una gran familia"-dijo naruto. Sakura y nejenda se le quedaron viendo con una expresión soñadora a sasuke no le importaba y kakashi le dio una sonrisa.

 _A prosperado bajo la enseñanza de asura y kyubi Sera un gran shinobi minato-sensei y yo me asegurare de ayudarlo hasta ese dia"-_ penso kakashi

"Bien ahora tu pinkie"-dijo kakashi

"Mi nombre es sakura haruno mis gustos son mis amigos, las florez y una persona especial, mis pasatiempos son el entrenamiento, la lectura y hablar con mis amigas, mis disgustos son los egocéntricos, pervertidos y los que no toman a las kunoichis en serio, mi sueño es ser una gran med-nin como tsunade-sama y casarme con una persona especial"-dijo sakura mientras se sonrojaba y miraba a naruto este también se sonrojo por ese hecho.

" _Por lo que veo es una buena kunoichi con eso puedo trabajar aunque la parte de ser como tsunade-sama me aterra"-_ penso kakashi con un escalofrio.

"Bien hija sigues tu"-dijo kakashi

"Mi nombre es nejenda hatake mis gustos son entrenar , probar nuevos jutsu, mi tou-san y pasar tiempo con mi kaa-san en el hospital y una persona especial, mis pasatiempos son el entrenamiento con mi padre mi madre y mis amigos ,aprendizaje de nuevos jutsus , salir con mis amigas y torturar a mi padre con sus libros ,mis disgustos son los traidores, egocéntricos y pervertidos y los sexistas mi sueño es ser una gran kunoichi, estar al lado de una persona especial y tener una gran familia"-dijo nejenda con un rubor mandado miradas a naruto este lo noto y se sonrojo también.

" _Que cruel eres hija-_ penso kakashi con lágrimas de anime en el interior. " _aunque no compartas mis gustos no podría estar mas orgulloso de ti se que serás una gran kunoichi"-_ pensó kakashi con una sonrisa.

"Y tu "-dijo kakashi señalando a sasuke.

"Mi nombre es sasuke uchiha, tengo pocos gustos y muchos disgustos mis pasatiempos no son de su incumbencia y mi sueño…no mi ambición es matar a cierto hombre y restablecer mi clan a su antigua gloria"-dijo sasuke y todos le lanzaron miradas de desconfianza.

" _Esta obsesionado con la venganza eso nunca es buena señal solo espero que pueda dejarlo de lado o por lo menos disminuir su sed de venganza, bien tenemos a un rubio obsesionado con las peleas, una mini tsunade en potencia, una chica que no comprende los buenos gustos de su padre y un emo vengador, bueno podría ser interesante-_ pensó kakashi

Y CORTE

"Con eso termina el capítulo y en el próximo será la prueba de kakashi y el inicio del arco de nami no kuni"-dijo el autor

"Les gusto, lo amaron, lo odiaron díganlo en los comentarios dejen sus reviews, críticas y preguntas y hare lo posible por responderlas. Recuerden mi intención es mejorar"-dice el autor

"bueno con esto me despido, JANE"-dijo en autor saliendo con una bomba de humo


	10. Chapter 10

"HE VUELTO"-dijo el autor desde un estudio de cine de Hollywood haciendo su presentación

"He venido a traerles el siguiente capítulo de "Hoy les he venido a traer el siguiente capítulo de "naruto la historia de un semidiós shinobi"-dijo el autor

"También les vengo a informar que después del arco de nami no kuni será el arco de las teigu, ¿Qué arma voy a darle a nuestros personajes?" -dijo el autor dejando al público intrigado. "Para eso tienen que seguir leyendo el fic" –dijo el autor y esto provocó que el público le lanzara tomates también voy a poner la lista del harem de naruto completo en el próximo capítulo así que espérenlo-dijo el autor para calamar y dejen de arrojarle tomates lo cual al parecer funciono.

Ahora responderé a sus comentarios:

 **Jonnywolf** : me alegro que te haya gustado

 **Ajintaker** : eso lo descubrirás en el próximo capítulo así que espéralo aunque creo que lo del padre de akame es lo más fácil de adivinar.

 **wolf1990:** gracias por tu apoyo aquí está el capítulo.

 **ryomy:** gracias por tu opinión y no te preocupes por eso solo relájate y disfruta de la golpiza de kakashi.

Bueno sin más preámbulos empecemos.

"humano"

" **biju, espíritu, invocaciones y jutsus** "

" _pensamiento y flashbacks"_

" **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS** : NO POSEO NARUTO, ASURAS WRATH, AKAME GA KILL O CUALQUIER PERSONAGE O TECNICAS UTILIZADAS EN OTROS ANIMES O VIDEJUEGOS ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.

" **ADBERTENCIA** : los personajes serán un poco OOC y la historia puede variar tanto la de naruto como la de las otras 2 a mi conveniencia.

LUCES, CAMARA Y ACCION

 **Capitulo 10: pruebas, equipo y misiones**

Vemos a naruto dirigiéndose de un salto al campo de entrenamiento numero 7 pero mientras se dirigía hacia hoy en su mente todavía estaba fresco lo que dijo kakashi y lo que hablo ayer con su equipo.

 _Flashback no jutsu_

" _Bien lamento cortar sus fantasías pero todavía no se han graduado, al menos no del todo"-dijo kakashi y esto hizo que todos le prestaran atención_

" _¿Que quiere decir sensei?"-dijo sakura_

" _La prueba de la academia era solo para ver quienes demostraban aptitudes para ser gennin, la segunda prueba es para ver si tienen la capacidad de enfrentarse a los peligros del mundo shinobi y que tan dispuestos están para poder hacerlo"-dijo kakashi dejando a todos pensativos._

" _Ya veo en otras palabras les dará un golpe para traer devuelta a la realidad a las personas que creen que ser un shinobi es solo juegos y lujos ,eso esta bien, pero si creen que pueden asustarme con eso están muy equivocados"-penso naruto._

" _Ya veo todo lo que hicimos en la academia no es nada, las notas no son nada, no es importante ser la kunoichi o shinobi mas talentoso en la academia si no puedes afrontar la realidad, pero no me rendiré enfrentare lo que sea, sere una gran kunoichi y estare junto a naruto-kun"-penso sakura con determinación._ _ **"CHA! no importa que clase de prueba sea la pasaremos y estaremos con nuestro futuro novio"-**_ _dijo inner sakura en la mente de sakura y esta asiente._

" _Me lo imagine, ser ninja no podía ser tan fácil, pero no por eso voy a abandonar cumpliré mi sueño seré una gran kunoichi y estaré con naruto-kun , combatiremos codo a codo ,haremos misiones juntos ,acamparemos afuera y en las noches y luego nosotros"-pensó nejenda con determinación pero después pasar a pensar en imágenes de ella y naruto haciendo cosas demasiado candentes y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas ,agradeció a kami porque nadie se dio cuenta de esto y una vez más se arrepintió el haber leído los libros de su padre._

" _Hn, no importa que prueba sea soy un uchiha la pasare y obligare a mi supuesto sensei que me enseñe todos sus jutsus para ser mas fuerte y poder matarlo a "el" , solo espero que estos debiluchos no me estorben"- penso sasuke._

 _Kakashi estaba observando sus reacciones y se imaginó que esto sucedería, quizá este equipo sería el primero en pasar su prueba después de todo._

" _Bien los espero a las 6:00 am en el campo de entrenamiento 7 y les sugiero que no desayunen o van a vomitar"-dijo kakashi para después desaparecer en un_ _ **shunshin**_ _de hojas._

 _Flasback no jutsu kai_

Después de eso sasuke se fue de ahí sin siquiera prestar atención a sus demás compañeros que trataron de llamar su atención, naruto, nejenda y sakura se quedaron hay y trataron de averiguar cuál podría ser la prueba, como nejenda era su hija sabía que su padre era una persona que valora el trabajo en equipo sobre toda las cosas así que ese sería el motivo de la prueba y planearon una estrategia, también sabían que kakashi llegaría tarde a la prueba así que dormirían más tiempo para no estar exhaustos , naruto les dijo a sus amigas que debían comer porque solo un estúpido iría al campo de batalla con el estómago vacío una lección que asura,kyubi ,anko y yugao le inculcaron muy bien, nejenda le diría a su madre que dormiría en casa de sakura para que su padre no se enteraran de lo que le van a hacer, ambas chicas le dieron un beso en la mejilla a naruto y se fueron ,naruto se dirigió al bosque de la muerte para un buena sesión de entrenamiento para después irse a casa y descansar .

Después de un buena batalla campal con sus clones y un mucho ejercicio físico naruto fue a casa y se dispuso a dormir, después de una buena noche de sueño estaba fresco como lechuga, tuvo un buen desayuno y una buena sesión de besos con anko y yugao para darle ánimos en su prueba, y de un salto fue hacia el campo de entrenamiento 7 para su prueba.

Al llegar vio que kakashi aun no había llegado, nejenda, sakura y sasuke estaban hay pero este ultimo se veía muy cansado asi que de seguro había llegado temprano y no había comido.

"Buenos días nejenda-chan, sakura-chan, teme"-dijo naruto

"Buenos días naruto-kun"-dijeron las chicas en sincronía y sasuke solo soltó un bufido en molestia en ese momento apareció kakashi.

"Siento llegar tarde es que me perdí en el camino de la vida-dijo kakashi que recién apareció en un **shunshin,**

"Buenos días kakashi-sensei"-dijeron todos menos sasuke y este estaba bastante sorprendido de que no le habían gritado por haber llegado tarde pero lo dejo a un lado rápidamente.

"Bien la prueba consiste en esto"-dijo kakashi mostrando 2 cascabeles y poniendo un reloj en una encima de una roca. "Tienen que quitarme estos cascabeles, tienen hasta medio dia, deben venir a mi con intención de matar, pueden usar shuriken y kunai o cualquier arma también los que ganen podrán comer estos bentos que preparo mi esposa"-dijo kakashi mostrando los cascabeles y los bentos , este quedo nuevamente sorprendido de que solo el estómago de sasuke gruñera, esto confirmo las sus sospechas parece que solo sasuke había caído en su trampa y vio que naruto, nejenda y sakura le sonreían maliciosamente y esto lo asusto un poco.

" _No puedes engañarnos, estas tratando de dividirnos y el desayuno era para debilitarnos, esta prueba se trata del trabajo en equipo y la pasaremos"-_ pensaron naruto, nejenda y sakura en perfecta sincronia

"Listos…..empiecen"-dijo kakashi y todos corrieron a ocultarse quedando solo kakashi en la zona.

"Bueno al menos saben ocultarse"-dijo kakashi y luego se dio cuenta de que naruto estaba frente a el.

"Sabes ,en comparación con tus compañeros, eres raro"-dijo kakashi

"Lo único raro es como mantiene su pelo de esa forma"-dijo naruto

"mi pelo no tiene nada que ver en esto"-dijo kakashi con una marca de enojo en su frente.

"Si claro de todas formas porque no tenemos un uno a uno sensei tenemos mucho tiempo" -dijo naruto tomo la postura de **moretsuna ken** estampando un pie contra el suelo doblando un poco su espalda y flexionando sus brazos. "además siempre quise pelear contigo inu-niisan"-dijo naruto y los ojos de kakashi se ensancharon, el sabia identidad ambu, entonces kakashi pensó que de seguro fue por su cabello que lo había descubierto.

"Bueno entonces comencemos"-dijo kakashi sacando algo de su bolsillo naruto se preparó creyendo que era un arma pero en realidad era…..un libro.

"Vamos atácame cuando quieras"-dijo kakashi empezando a leer.

"Porque lees mientras peleas conmigo"-dijo naruto con sus tatuajes empezando a brillar y apretó sus puños en señal de ira.

"¿Por qué?, porque quiero saber que pasa en esta parte del libro, vamos atácame"-dijo kakashi con pereza y esto fue un gran error.

EN EL SELLO.

Asura y kurumi estaban viendo la masacre que estaba a punto de pasar y como las personas sensatas que eran hicieron lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho…..se sentaron en un sofá que apareció mágicamente y se pusieron a comer palomitas y disfrutar de la sangrerío que estaba a punto de pasar

" **¿Cuanto crees que dure kurumi?"-** dijo asura

" **Calculando el enojo de naruto, sumándole su fuerza actual, restándole lo que se contendrá para no matarlo y dividiéndolo por la fuerza de kakashi, yo digo que unos 10 minutos antes de que empice a corren por su vida" -** dijo kurumi con unas gafas de profesora, señalando la ecuación en un cartel mostrando a un chibi naruto moliendo a golpes a un chibi kakashi, dejando con una gota de sudor a Asura preguntándose cuando tuvo tiempo de hacer eso.

FUERA DEL SELLO

Naruto cargo hacia kakashi en un estallido de velocidad, apareció frente a el y esto trajo un jadeo a kakashi."¿ _qué?"-_ pensó kakashi al ver a naruto y este le dio un golpe la mandíbula mandándolo a volar muy alto,

¡CRAK!

kakashi sintió que ese golpe le había quebrado la mandíbula se preguntó como un genin pudo hacerle eso pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar porque naruto apareció en el aire encima suyo y le dio un golpe con ambos brazos en su espalda, mandado en picada al suelo.

¡BOOM!

Kakashi se estrelló dejando un gran cráter por el impacto, un momento después Kakashi estaba saliendo del cráter con todo su cuerpo herido por el impacto, ignorando el dolor se dio cuenta de que fue un error subestimar a naruto y sabía que tenía que luchar en serio así que destapo su sharingan y vio naruto cayendo en picada directo hacia el con intención de golpearlo, kakashi salto para evitarlo.

¡BOOM!

naruto se estrelló en el suelo dejando un cráter aún más grande que el de kakashi, naruto se levantó del cráter como si nada con sus ojos blanco brillantes que lo hacían ver como un depredador casando a su presa.

" **Kakashi-sensei venga a jugar"** -dijo naruto con una sonrisa psicótica, ahora kakashi estaba oficialmente asustado.

CON SAKURA NEJENDA

Sakura y najenda estaban observando la pelea y nuevamente se sorprendieron por las habilidades de naruto , cuando lo veían de esa forma era un poco aterrador pero también creyeron que era excitante ver a naruto actuar de esa manera, ambas sacudieron sus cabezas, no tenían tiempo para pensar en eso y se concentraron, hasta el momento todo va de acuerdo al plan.

"Solo tenemos que esperar a que kakashi-sensei venga por nosotras para ganar tiempo y piense en un plan para vencer naruto-kun y entonces se llevara una gran sorpresa"-dijo nejenda y sakura asintiendo a lo que dijo y ambas tenían la misma sonrisa que naruto.

CON SASUKE

" _COMO ES POSIBLE QUE EL DOBE TENGA PODER PARA HACERLE FRENTE A UN JOUNIN ESE PODER DEVERIA SER MI,O DE UN UCHIHA NO DE UNA BASURA SIN CLAN COMO EL"_ -penso sasuke furioso de que naruto estaba abrumando al jounin con su poder pero entonces sonrio, es usaría esto a su favor atacaría a kakashi cuando este lo suficientemente distraído le arrebataría los cascabeles y pasaría la prueba, luego exigiría al consejo para que convenzan al dobe de darle su poder era el plan perfecto.(autor: pobre iluso)

CON NARUTO Y KAKASHI

Naruto estaba disparando a kakashi balas de energía de sus puños rapidamente que el apenas podía esquivar gracias a su sharingan.

" **Vamos kakashi-sensei no puede huir por siempre"-** dijo naruto que dejo de disparar y cargo hacia el dándole un golpe en el estómago dejándolo sin aire luego le dio una patada, pero kakashi la esquivo doblando su cuerpo hacia atrás , trato de darle un golpe a naruto pero el lo atrapo y apretó su mano haciendo que se retuerza un poco por la presión del agarre y el dolor, jalo a kakashi y lo acerco a el para darle una patada mandándolo a estrellarse con varios arboles por la fuerza del ataque naruto entonces corrió hacia kakashi para darle otro golpe pero este lo esquivo por poco, pero jadeo cuando vio que el árbol donde impacto y la zona que estaba atrás del arbol se ahbian destruido por la fuerza del golpe ,Kakashi estaba oficialmente en pánico tenia que pensar rápido en un plan o si no acabaría muy mal para el. 

" _Se que había dicho venir con intención de matar pero no pensé que lo haría enserio, el combate cercano es suicidio contra el así que será mejor enfrentarlo a distancia, me ocupare de los otros primero y repondré algo de chakra para enfrentarme a naruto después"_ -penso kakashi haciendo posiciones de manos

" **Kage bunshin no jutsu"-** dijo kakashi creando 30 kage bunshin.

"Manténganlo ocupado mientras yo me ocupo de los otros"-dijo kakashi adolorido por el golpe de naruto a su mandíbula, se tapó su ojo sharingan y salía a encargarse de los otros, los clones que cargaban hacia naruto y este estaba sonriendo como loco.

" **VENGAN LOS ACABARE A TODOS"-** dijo naruto sonriendo como un lunático y cargo hacia los clones.

CON SASUKE

Sasuke vio que kakashi se dirigía a su posición y aprobecho para lanzar unas shurikens y este las esquivo facilmente.

" _Rayos, revele mi posición"-_ penson sasuke y salió a confrontar a kakashi que estaba cansado y adolorido y penso podía vencerlo fácilmente.(autor: si claro ,eso no pasara)

"Veamos que puedes hacer"-dijo kakashi.

"Yo no soy como ese débil de neruto o esas kunoichis de pacotilla yo soy un vengador"-dijo sasuke con arrogancia

" _Débil mi culo, el podía matarme si hubiera querido"_ -penso kakashi en desacuerdo con lo que dijo aunque también se molestó porque este pinchazo llamo a su hija kunoichi de pacotilla.

Sasuke cargo hacia el lanzándole un golpe pero este lo atrapa fácilmente luego se dobló y le trato de dar una patada pero también lo atrapo sasuke aprovecho y con su brazo libre trato de tomar un cascabel pero kakashi salto hacia atrás para que no lo hiciera sasuke empezó a hacer posiciones de manos y los ojos de kakashi se abrieron.

" **Katon:goukakyuu no jutsu"-** dijo sasuke disparando una gran bola de fuego que impacto contra kakashi. Al terminar vio que él no se encontraba hay, sasuke se alarmo y empezó a ver en todas las direcciones para saber en dónde estaba entonces repentinamente miro al suelo y se sorprendió.

" **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu"-** dijo kakashi tomando la pierna de sasuke y enterrándolo en el suelo solo dejando su cabeza afuera, kakashi salió y se agacho al nivel de sasuke y este trato de liberarse.

"Tienes razón uchiha eres diferente, pero diferente no siempre es mejor recuerda eso, ah y si vuelves a insultar a mi hija no vivirás para ver otro día entendiste"-dijo kakashi liberando un poco de intención asesina y sasuke asintió rápidamente.

"Bueno ire a ver cómo van los demás"-dijo kakashi entonces volteo a donde estaba naruto y vio como sus clones estaban siendo lanzados y golpeados como muñecos de trapo.

"Y mejor me apresuro"-dijo kakashi y este se fue en un **shunshin** a donde estaban sakura y nejenda dejando a sasuke atrapado.

CON NARUTO Y LOS CLONES

"ORA"-dijo naruto golpeando a un clon en la cara disipándolo ,salto esquivando a dos clones que venían con intención de atacarlo por la espalda los tomo de sus cabezas y las estampo contra el suelo enterrando sus cabezas y disipándolos ,naruto vio a un gran grupo de clones cargo hacia el rodeándolo, el giro sobre si mismo con los brazos extendidos golpeándolos a todos y disipándolos, a los lejos vio a los tres últimos clones a lo lejos y cargo a gran velocidad hacia ellos, los clones empezaron a hacer pociones de manos.

" **katon :goukakyuu no jutsu(bola de fuego)" -** dijeron 2 de los clones creando 2 masivas bolas de fuego.

" **Fūton: Renkūdan" -** dijo el ultimo de los clones golpendo sus estómagos y disparando unas esferas de aire comprimido que al hacer contacto con las bolas de fuego estos se juntaron y formaron un gigantesco tornado de fuego dirigido a naruto, naruto entonces empezó a hacer posiciones de manos con una mano sorprendiendo a los clones ,una corriente de viento se empezó a rodear su puño derecho para luego dar un golpe en el centro de la bola de fuego.

" **Fūton: kaze no ken(puño de viento)"-** dijo naruto disparando un gran tornado de su puño al centro de la bola de fuego evitando el impacto y dispersando las llamas, los clones jadearon ante esto pero eso fue lo último que hicieron cuando vieron que el tornado se dirigía hacia ellos disipándolos al recibir el ataque naruto bajo su puño y vio que no había mas clones.

"Bien ahora solo tengo que esperar a la señal de sakura-chan y nejenda-chan"-dijo naruto esperando la señal de las chicas pero entonces pensó que tal vez le daría oportunidad a sasuke de unirse al plan, aunque lo odiara naruto sabe que no es bueno dejar a los compañeros atrás, rápidamente hizo un **kage bunshin** para que vaya a preguntarle sasuke si quería ser parte del plan.

CON SASUKE

Naruto llego a la zona donde estaba sasuke y tubo que contenerse con todo lo que tenía para no reírse de el porque estaba enterrado en el suelo, se acercó y se agacho para hablar con el.

"¿Necesitas ayuda teme?"-dijo naruto

"Cállate dobe yo puedo salir de aquí por mi cuenta"-dijo sasuke tratando de salir.

"Mira te seré sincero teme, te odio, pero esta prueba es de trabajo en equipo así que hazte un favor y deja ese orgullo de lado, las chicas y yo tenemos un plan para pasar así que aceptas o no"-dijo naruto

"Nada de eso, yo pasare esta prueba por mí mismo y ninguno de ustedes va a retenerme soy un uchiha y lo haré todo por mi cuenta, no necesito su ayuda"-dijo sasuke tratando de sonar arrogante sin éxito, tal vez sea por el hecho de que solo su cabeza no estaba enterrada en el suelo tenía algo que le dio una mirada de pesar, se levanto.

"Como quieras, no diga que no te trate de ayudar escucho kakashi-sensei"-dijo naruto disparando una bala de energía a un árbol cercano solo para ver que era un clon usando **henge** queal recibir el impacto este se disipo. Con su labor hecha el clon de naruto se disipo también llevándole los recuerdos al original.

CON NARUTO

Naruto recibió los recuerdos del clon y suspiro, al menos intento, ahora solo quedaba esperar a la señal de las chicas.

CON KAKASHI

Kakashi había recibido los recuerdos de los clones se había quedado estupefacto, no podía creer que un genin había hecho eso, para que pudiera hacer eso tan joven no cabe duda que naruto será un gran shinobi en el futuro, luego le llego el recuerdo del ultimo clon y no pudo evitar sonreír, el hijo de su sensei no solo era fuerte también era amable y noble de corazón a pesar de sus diferencias con sasuke no lo quería dejar atrás no podía estar más orgulloso de él, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso ya casi era medio día y tenía terminar esta prueba, apareció detrás de las chicas sin que notaran su presencia y les dio un golpe en la parte trasera del cuello dejándolas fuera de combate al instante, kakashi procedió a recogerlas cuando de pronto ellas explotaron en una bola de humo.

" **Kage bunshin** ¿pero como?"-dijo kakashi sorprendido de que supieran ese jutsu entonces volteo solo para ver un golpe dirigido a su cara, el lo atrapo con una mano y vio que era nejenda entonces se enfrascaron en un combate de taijutsu, nejenda envio una patada a su estómago pero el la esquivo fácilmente entonces trato con un golpe a su rostro nuevamente y el lo volvió a esquivar ,entonces nejenda salto hacia atrás y empeso a hacer posiciones de manos.

" **Raiton: Jibashi"-** dijo nejenda y esta envió una corriente eléctrica a través del suelo para paralizarlo entonces kakashi lo esquivo fácilmente saltando a una rama.

"¿De verdad pensaste que eso resultaría?"-pregunto kakashi aunque estaba imprecionado por la potencia del jutsu, entonces nejenda sonrio y supo que no era buena señal.

"No, pero es una buena distracción, AHORA SAKURA"-grito nejenda y kakashi miro hacia arriba para ver que sakura que había saltado encima de el con su brazo derecho brillando de azul.

" **Sakura taijutsu oiugi: Bigguban no eikyō( impacto big bang)"-** dijo sakura cayendo hacia kakashi y este salto para esquivar el golpe como el nombre de como ese sabia que no sería nada bueno recibía ese ataque.

¡BOOM!

El golpe impacto contra el suelo dejando un profundo cráter en la zona donde golpeo y kakashi que vio poder del ataque jadeo ante esto.

" _Que clase de cosa aprenden estos niños en la academia"-_ kakashi pensó sorprendido.

"No debería bajar su guardia de esa forma kakashi-sensei"-dijo una voz atrás de kakashi volteo y vio a naruto sonriéndole de una manera salvaje trato de atacarlo pero naruto le dio un golpe en el estómago dejándolo sin aliento, lo tomo de la cabeza y lanzo muy alto, naruto salto y atrapo a kakashi en el airea dejándolo bocabajo agarrando sus piernas con sus brazos y naruto toma su cabeza entre sus piernas quedando en una poción de sentado y empiezan a girar cayendo en picada al suelo .

" **Uzumaki taijutsu ouigi: Sukuryuu Pairudoraibaa(screw paildriver)"-** dijo naruto impactando a kakashi en el suelo dejando un gran hoyo en el campo y a un kakashi medio muerto por el poder del ataque.

10 minutos después

Kakashi comenzó a despertar sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas pero su cuerpo ya no dolia tanto como antes entonces vio que sakura estaba usando la **Shōsen Jutsu(palma mistica)** para ayudar con sus heridas.

"Oh ya esta despierto sensei"-dijo sakura y kakashi asintió.

"Gracias por la ayuda sakura"-dijo kakashi sonriendo.

"No hay problema sensei, no queríamos lastimarlo tanto, ah también queremos decirle que pasamos"-dijo sakura y vio a nejenda y a naruto con los cascabeles en sus manos. Kakashi entonces puso una mirada seria.

"¿descubrieron el significado de la prueba?"-pregunto kakashi para verificar si entendieron bien.

"Por supuesto sensei, esta prueba era sobre el trabajo en equipo"-dijo naruto.

"Otou-san yo se que valoras el trabajo en equipo mas que otra cosa, asi que planeamos una estrategia para poder pasar"-dijo nejenda y kakashi levanto una ceja, estaba ligeramente intrigado por su estrategia.

"La verdad no es nada complicado la primera parte era para que naruto-kun lo enfrentara directamente como el es el único con la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a un jounin él se encargaría de debilitarlo lo suficiente para que recurriera a pensar en otra manera de enfrentarlo sin utilizar fuerza letal , luego sabíamos que se encargaría primero de alguno de nosotros para reponer energías y después tratar con naruto-kun, luego de eso nejenda-chan lo distraería lo suficiente para cargar mi técnica **Bigguban no eikyō** la cual era la señal para naruto-kun para hacer su aparición y luego naruto-kun terminaría el trabajo"-dijo sakura dejando con la mandíbula en el suelo a kakashi, si bien la estrategia era simple todo debía ser extremadamente preciso, debían tener confianza en que cada uno hiciera su trabajo correctamente, los tiempos y las pociones debían ser perfectos en todos los aspectos, si alguno de ellos fallaba el plan no funcionaria, era una estrategia muy arriesgada pero aun así tuvieron la confianza de que funcionaria esto trajo una sonrisa a kakashi, este se levantó y se paró frente a ellos.

"Entonces solo puedo decir…que pasaron con gran éxito felicidades nuevo equipo siete"-dijo kakashi dándoles el pulgar arriba.

¡YAI!-dijeron sakura y nejenda que ambas abrazaron a naruto y besaron sus mejillas, este se puso rojo por el beso y por sentir cierta parte de la anatomía de las chicas en sus brazos ,ellas se dieron cuenta de esto y se rieron un poco para después acomodarse en los hombros de naruto. Kakashi estaba mirando esto y no pudo evitar estar un poco celoso de que naruto heredo la habilidad de minaro-sensei con las damas y también se prometió de que si naruto le hace daño a su hija le empujaría un **raikiri** en su corazón de la manera mas dolorosa posible, pero mas tarde pensaría en eso con mas detalle, entonces kakashi decidió traerlos a la realidad.

"Bien ahora que son un equipo quiero decirles que este es un camino difícil a veces habrá momentos duros en los que no puedan hacer todo por si mismo y necesitaran ayuda asi que recuerden esto en el mundo Shinobi, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria. Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria nunca lo olviden"-dijo kakashi

"HAI KAKASHI-SENSEI"-dijeron los tres dejando a kakashi con una sonrisa, pero entonces sakura recordó algo.

"Pero kakashi-sensei ¿Qué hay de uchiha-san?"-dijo sakura y kakashi suspiro.

"Eso es otro tema, si bien el no paso la prueba no puedo devolverlo a la academia o sacarlo del programa ninja porque el consejo podría hacer de las suyas y hacernos la vida imposible asi que no tengo otra opción mas que pasarlo y hacer lo posible para cambiar su actitud, voy a buscarlo y al venir haremos un programa de entrenamiento para todos"-dijo kakashi solemnemente pero con algo de pesar por tener que pasar a alguien así, hizo un **shunshin** y rápidamente fue a buscar a sasuke dejándolos solos unos momentos.

"Naruto-kun quieres ir a celebrar que pasamos la prueba"-dijo nejenda

"Vamos naruto-kun acepta"-dijo sakura y ambas sacaron el jutsu invencible que ha sometido a todos los hombres desde el principio de los tiempos los " **ojos de cachorrito no jutsu".**

"¿si?"-dijeron ambas y naruto fue atacado con el jutsu a máxima potencia y no pudo evitar ponerse rojo como tomate por lo lindas que se veían sus amigas.

"c-claro no hay problema"-dijo naruto tartamudeando un poco, y esto trajo un chillido de felicidad de sus amigas y se apretaron más a él poniendo a naruto aún más rojo. En ese momento kakashi llego junto a sasuke que tenía una mirada de frustración porque kakashi le había dicho que solo paso por lo que hicieron sus "compañeros de equipo" y esto lo frustraba porque creía que ellos eran más débiles que él, él se paró junto a ellos ignorándolos y estos también lo ignoraron entonces para aliviar la tensión kakashi empezó a hablar.

"Bien quiero que cada uno de ustedes me diga sus fortalezas y debilidades si tienen algún truco bajo la manga no insistiré sobre eso pero de todas maneras quiero que sean lo más detallado posible en cuanto a sus capacidades y así veremos en que mejorar"-dijo kakashi y todos asintieron.

"Bien yo me destaco en le taijutsu, mi propio estilo es uno que se basa en movimientos salvajes y erráticos casi imposibles de predecir yo lo llamo **moretsuna ken,** en el aspecto de ninjutsu solo conozco tres jutsus aparte de los de la academia estos son **futon: kaze no ken** , **katon: ein trigger** y el **kage bunshin no jutsu,** en el aspecto de genjutsu no tengo talento para crearlos por mis reservas de chakra lo único bueno es que puedo disiparlos con facilidad, y estoy actualmente haciendo ejercicios de árbol-pie y agua-pie para mejorar mi control de chakra, se algo de kenjutsu gracias a mi neechan pero no soy tan destacado en por qué no puedo encontrar un arma que se adapte a mi estilo de pelea y lo demás es secreto"-dijo naruto ,y kakashi asintió el nunca había escuchado del estilo de naruto así que intuyo que asura o kyubi se lo enseño, tendría que incrementar su gama de jutsu y control de chakra, también lo entrenaría en el taijutsu con sus clones ya que no quería quedar medio muerto cada vez que entrene con el y le colocaría sellos de gravedad para aumentar su velocidad porque estaba seguro que los pesos tradicionales no servirían para el, trabajaría en disipar genjutsus porque con sus reservas de chakra no esta seguro si alguna vez los podrá usar.

La siguiente fue nejenda.

"En mi caso mi taijutsu esta a buen nivel pero se que necesito mejorar más en ese aspecto, tengo una buena gama de ninjutsus además de los de la academia tengo **Raiton: Seiteki no Jutsu (Técnica de la Descarga Estática),raiton: jibashi(asesinato electromagnético),** **Doton: Tsuchi Suru (Tierra en Expansión)** , **Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu, katon:** **goukakyuu no jutsu** y el **kage bunchin no jutsu** pero solo puedo crear un clon sin agotarme, en el genjutsu solo conozco el **Kori Shinchū no jutsu(técnica de la mente astuta)** y en kenjutsu solo se lo básico, mi control de chakra es bueno y mis reservas son un poco mas grandes de las de un gennin promedio ,estoy trabajando en el ejercicio árbol-pie, agua-pie y valanceo de kunai"-dijo najenada y kakashi asintió con ella tenía que trabajar en el aspecto de genjutsus aunque no sea su fuerte, el trabajara su taijutsu con pesos para aumentar su velocidad y fuerza y complementara su ninjusu enseñando alguno de los suyos para que tenga ninjutsus de cada elemento,

la siguiente fue sakura

"Bueno yo necesito trabajar en mi taijutsu ya que solo uso el de la academia con una variación mia en algunos mivimientos, mi control de chakra es bastante bueno ya que mis reservas no son tan grandes ,sigo trabajando en el ejercicio árbol-pie y agua-pie para aumentar mis reservas también estoy tratando de replicar la técnica de súper fuerza de tsunade-sama que hasta el momento solo la puedo usar en mi brazo derecho, hasta el momento solo tengo los ninjutsus de la academia, **Shōsen Jutsu** y mi **Bigguban no eikyō** , en genjutsu solo poseo **Magen: Jubaku Satsu** **(Ilusión demoníaca: Muerte de prisión arbórea** ), y no se kenjutsu"-dijo sakura que se sentía mal por ser débil en comparación con naruto y nejenda entonces naruto tomo su mano y esta se sonrojo por esto.

"No te preocupes sakura-chan eres muy fuerte y veraz que serás muy fuerte con nuestra ayuda y la de kakashi-sensei así que sonríe que te vez más bonita cunado sonríes"-dijo naruto y sakura le regalo una bella sonrisa y puso su cabeza en su hombro suspirando de manera soñadora, naruto vio que nejenda haciendo un puchero porque estaba un poco celosa así que señalo su otro hombro para su alegría y esta fue de inmediato y se apoyó en su otro hombro suspirando felizmente.

"Ejem"-tosio kakashi y los tres se separaron y pusieron rojos por lo que acaban de hacer aunque sakura y nejenda le lanzaron miradas de muerte por interrumpir su momento de esa forma. kakashi estaba sorprendido por sakura por ser capaz de replicar la técnica de tsunade, tendría que ayudarla a en lo que pudiera aunque este tampoco era su fuerte, le tendría que pedir a su esposa para ver si podía dar a sakura algunos jutsus médicos para el apoyo y el ataque, el trabajaría en buscar en su taijutsu buscando un estilo adaptable para ella, le conseguiría pesos para aumentar su velocidad y fuerza, también la ayudaría a aumentar sus reservas para que no quede agotada en el combate. Después paso a ver a sasuke pero este no dijo nada y suspiro.

"Sasuke esto es para hacerte más fuerte, ademas debes abrirte más a tus compañeros"-dijo kakashi serio y sasuke replico.

"Porque debería compartir mis habilidades con ellos, dijiste que no nos presionarías a decir nuestras habilidades así que no insistas tu trabajo es enseñarme todo lo que sabes para hacerme mas fuerte y eso es todo"-dijo sasuke y kakashi estuvo muy tentado a golpearlo, sacarlo del equipo y del programa ninja aquí y ahora pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, si bien no dijo sus habilidades el le hace falta experiencia en el taijutsu en ninjutsu debía tener los jutsus de la academia y uno o dos jutsus katon de su familia, el le pondría pesos y haría lo que este en su poder para que dejara esa actitud y no lo maten tan rápido si se encuentran con un shinobi de otra nación y en el peor de los casos un nukenin(shinobi renegado).

"Bien espero verlos mañana en la torre hokage 7:00 am para las misiones, siempre que tengamos tiempo libre lo usaremos para el entrenamiento asi que no lleguen tarde"-dijo kakashi y desaparecio en un **shunshin** dejando a los nuevos gennin solos.

"Bueno vamos naruto-kun"-dijo sakura a neruto para ir a celebrar.

"Si vamos naruto-kun andando"-dijo nejenda a su lado.

"De acuerdo vamos a yakiniku kyu a celebrar"-dijo naruto pero este sonrió de manera maliciosa y tomo a sakura y nejenda de la cintura sonrojándolas por la acción tan repentina.

"Sujétense a mí lo más fuerte que puedan y disfruten el paseo"-dijo naruto y esta se abrazaron a el felizmente y tomaron su tiempo para sentir los músculos de naruto, naruto se sonrojo por esto y salto directo al restaurante.

EN YAKINIKU KYU

Naruto junto con sus amigas aterrizo en el restaurante junto con sus amigas las cuales hicieron un puchero por tener que separarse de naruto en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que sus amigos también estaban aquí asi que seguramente pasaron su prueba también, naruto nejenda y sakura se acercaron a ellos.

"Hola chicos me imagino que también pasaron"-dijo naruto y mas rápido que el **hiraishin** fue abrazado/tacleado por hinata, leone, akame y ino.

"Naruto-kun"-dijeron todas al tiempo y naruto se puso rojo de la vergüenza por el trato tan afectuoso en publico aunque si era sincero le gustaba mucho, sin que se diera cuenta muchas mujeres estaban celosas de las chicas que lo abrazaban y los hombres querían matarlo por estar rodeado de chicas tan hermosas.

"Si, fue un poco duro pero al final pudimos hacerlo" -dijo tatsumi tratando de sonar serio pero en el interior estaba llorando lágrimas de anime por la suerte de su amigo con las mujeres.

"Es cierto aunque fue algo problemático lo logramos"-dijo shikamaru con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, que estamos esperando, a celebrar"-dijo ino y todos se sentaron en una mesa y ordenaron comida, mientras tanto se pusieron a hablar de sus respectivas pruebas y senseis.

EN LA TORRE HOKAGE

Los sensei jounin se reunieron frente al hokage para dar un informe de sus respectivas pruebas y alumnos y debían estar haciendo eso si no fuera por el hecho de que faltaba cierto jounin que tenía 2 horas de retraso.

"Ya tiene 2 horas de retraso donde esta"-dijo kurenai y como si fuera unas señal kakashi entro por la puerta aunque notaron que estaba vendado en algunas partes de su cuerpo y todos vieron esto extraño.

"Kakashi mi eterno rival, que te ocurrió ¿acaso fuiste atacado?"-dijo un jounin con de pelo negro , corte de tazón, espesas sejas , traía un traje de una sola pieza verde y usaba con calentadores naranjas en sus piernas usaba un hitai-ate como cinturón y usaba un chaleco jounin.

"Disculpen la tardanza tuve que ir al hospital para revisar mis heridas y no es nada gai en breve explicare como ocurrió"-dijo kakashi, si no tuviera esas heridas jurarían que eso era otra de sus excusas para llegar tarde asi que escucharían lo que tendría que de decir.

"Bien ahora que estamos todos aquí quiero un informe de los gennin que pasaron la prueba si no pasaron no de molesten en explicar"-dijo el hokage serio y los jounin empezaron a informarle que al parecer los equipos del 1-6 no pudieron pasar la prueba como el había previsto, ahora viene la explicación de los que si pasaron. Primero fue asuma el cual alabo el trabajo en equipo de sus genin, ellos tenían dominados algunos jutsus de sus clanes y otros jutsus elementales, con shikamaru en la estrategia, chouji el musculo y ino el apoyo formaron una estrategia lo había logrado someter lo cual sorprendió a algunos jounin los cuales no podían creer que unos genin recién graduados podrían hacer eso, Luego fue kurenai la cual tenía un buen equipo de rastreo y ataque ,la prueba consistía en detectarla y someterla , con hinata con su byakugan y su taijutsu, kiba con sus sentidos mejorados y ataques rapidos junto con akamaru pudieron llevarla contra las cuerdas para que shino se encargue de someterla con sus insectos, en otras palabras un buen equipo de rastreo y asalto, Luego yamato informo sobre su equipo tatsumi y akame eran excelentes en kenjutsu con akame también siendo experta en genjutsu como su madre la cual estaba muy orgullosa de esto, leone era excelente en taijutsu y ninjutsu y por ultimo sai con nijutsu basado en tinta, lo cual era muy raro verlo en konoha, lo único malo es que sai no era muy sociable con sus compañeros. Y por último fue kakashi lo cual los sorprendió a todos por su informe ya que paso a un equipo, empezó diciendo como su hija nejenda era excelente en el aspecto del ninjutsu así como en el taijutsu y una gran combatiente de apoyo, luego siguió con sakura si bien era una civil era muy impresionante su gama de habilidades y su intento de copiar la técnica de tsunade, cuando dijo eso un escalofrió paso por todos los hombres de la sala, luego siguió con sasuke que si bien es un gennin muy talentoso en ninjutsu y taijutsu ,el es prepotente y quiere que le den todo en bandeja de plata y también posee una falta de respeto por sus superiores, estro trajo una mueca al sandaime porque sabía que esto era culpa del consejo civil porque le dieron la creencia que todo es suyo solo por ser un uchiha y finalmente hablo de naruto de como lo había forzado a luchar de manera seria contra el y este prácticamente lo venció, esto dejo con la mandibula en el suelo a todos en la sala, excepto a los que conocían a naruto los cuales eran gai, asuma, kurenai, estos ya se esperaban esto y sonrieron, hiruzen solo dio una sonrisa ante esto el estaba muy orgulloso de su nieto sustituto, explico que su taijutsu era devastador y junto con su fuerza sobrehumana era la pesadilla de cualquier enemigo, su ninjutsu aunque poco era muy efectivo, también hablo que a pesar de su poder el no abusa de el y tampoco era presumido sobre el, esto hizo que la sonrisa de hiruzen creciera.

"Bien, les agradezco por su informe los espero mañana para recibir sus misiones ,ahora pueden retirarse"-dijo hiruzen y todos salieron dejándolo solo, al momento de quedarce solo este saco cierto libro naranja que era bien conocido por todos los pervertidos de konoha y lo empezó a leer con una ocasional risa pervertida.

2 MESES DESPUES

Después de 2 meses el equipo 7 empezo a hacer misiones rango D, las cuales eran solo tareas de los civiles que eran muy perezosos para hacerlas por ellos mismos, pasear perros, pintar vallas, arreglar jardines, estas misiones eran una perdida de tiempo pero no pudieron quejarse porque estas misiones ayudaban a la economía de la aldea, otra cosa que había pasado estos 2 meses es que kakashi los había puesto en un régimen de entrenamiento digno de un espartano, control de chakra, usar pesos para trabajar su resistencia y fuerza ,combates uno a uno contra el aunque en el en el caso de naruto combatía con 30 kage bunshins de kakashi ya que no quería estar en la sala de emergencias del hospital todos los dias. Naruto seguía entrenando junto con kurumi que durante estos 2 meses el le había confesado sus sentimientos por ella y kurumi había llorado de felicidad ese dia y si antes no se separaba de naruto ahora prestamente ahora se pegaba a el dia y noche y no lo soltaba en ningún momento, también ahora podía generar 4 colas de chakra sin perder el control, con asura el combatía uno a uno en su paisaje mental ahora mismo naruto tenia el 50% del poder de asura y he de decir no podía estaba feliz por naruto el estaba seguro que naruto lo superaría a el, cada vez que estaba libre el entrenaba o se divertía con anko y yugao las cuales no podían ser más felices con su novio, se había vuelto aun mas cercano con sus amigas las cuales ya estaban seguras de confesar sus sentimientos a naruto solo estaban esperando el momento preciso para hacerlo.

hoy vemos a naruto y su equipo haciendo una misión y se estaban preparando para capturar a su objetivo.

"fox en posición y kurumi también"-dijo naruto

"Yip"-dijo kurumi

"Aquí en silver"-dijo nejenda

"Aquí pinkie, tengo el objetivo"-dijo sakura

"Afirmativo pinkie, crow en posición"-gruño sasuke

"Aquí espantapájaros, listos…ahora"-dijo kakashi y nejenda corrió a atraparlo pero este se la esquivo, sakura lo atrapo pero se libero de inmediato, sasuke trato de cogerlo solo para recibir un arañazo en la cara y por ultimo naruto se acercó a el, pero lo extraño es que este salto directo a los brazos y empezó ronronear dejando con la mandibula en el suelo a su equipo. Naruto empezó a acariciar al objetivo el cual resulta ser un pequeño gato y este se veía muy feliz por eso.

"No se cual es el problema si eres bastante tierno en realidad"-dijo naruto acarciando al gato y todos le dieron miradas de incredulidad.

"Naruto no te das cuenta de que estas acariciando al terror de a cada uno de los genin y jounin….el gato tora"-dijo kakashi con una mirada de terror como si hubiera visto al mismo madara frente a el y todos asentían a lo que dijo.

"Pues no le veo lo aterrado"-dijo naruto acariciando tora que se veía tierno e inocente dejando a kakashi y a los demás con la quijada en el suelo.

"Mejor vamos a la torre"-dijo kakashi y todos se fueron a la torre hokage.

EN LA TORRE

Sarutobi hiruzen, tercer hokage, héroe de guerra, considerado como el profesor por su conocimiento y sabiduría, había visto muchas cosas raras en su vida pero nunca creyó estar vivo para presenciar lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, ahora mismo tenía los ojos del tamaño de platos y la mandibula en el suelo junto con los ambus de la sala que estaban en el mismo estado que el por la escena frente a ellos, el gato tora estaba ronroneando feliz como un gato cualquiera en los brazos de naruto, todos los presentes de preguntaron si esta era alguna clase de genjutsu.

"Equipo 7 ha completado la misión"-dijo kakashi sacando al sandaime de su estado que solo pudo ese momento la esposa de daymio entro por la puerta, tomando a tora de los brazos de naruto y estrujándolo, todos tenían miradas de compacion por el pobre gato hasta que naruto intervino.

"Disculpe shijimi-sama, no quisiera corregirla pero creo que está apretando a su gato demasiado fuerte porque no afloja su agarre un poco y vea lo que pasa"-dijo naruto y ella lo hizo y vio que tora ahora ronroneaba felizmente el los brazos de la esposa y esto dejo con la quijada en el suelo a todos en la sala nuevamente y tora le dio una lamida a naruto en agradecimiento y naruto le acaricio la cabeza.

"Hiruzen dale una bonificación a este muchacho por su trabajo"-dijo la mujer a al sandaime para luego dirigirse a naruto." Gracias por tu consejo joven"-volvió a decir la mujer. "Por nada shijimi-sama que le vaya bien y ti también tora"-dijo naruto acariciando a tora que ronroneo felizmente. Al salir todos le lanzaron miradas de desconcertadas a naruto y este solo levanto una seja.

"¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara?"-pregunto naruto y los demás solo negaron con la cabeza y hiruzen tosió para traer todos a la realidad y para evitar futuros dolores de cabeza por pensar demasiado en lo que acaba de pasar.

"Bien, ahora equipo 7 con su misión completada tenemos otras misiones rango D que po"-dijo el sandaime hasta ser interrumpidos por sasuke.

"Deje de darnos misiones estúpidas como esas, soy un uchiha y exijo una mejor misión no misiones que esos civiles estúpidos pueden hacer por si mismos pero no hacen por ser demasiado inútiles"-dijo sasuke y todos de dieron miradas de incredulidad y el hokage libero un poco de intención asesina directo en sasuke que ahora pensó que no era tan buena idea decir lo que dijo.

"Cuida tu boca **genin** , yo soy el hokage de esta aldea y por muy uchiha que seas, debes hablarme con respeto ¿te quedo claro?"-dijo el hokage con una voz fría y sasuke solo pudo asentir, hiruzen vio al equipo y todos ellos se ven capaces de hacer una misión de mayor rango además de que ya completaron su cuota de misiones rango D para avanzar a una misión más alta.

"Bien les concederé una misión rango C de escolta a nami no kuni"-dijo hiruzen y todos asintieron ante esto felices de tener un mejor misión. "Esta misión la harán en conjunto con el equipo 8 que también completaron su cuota de misiones"-dijo hiruzen y todos asienten , entonces hiruzen hablo por un intercomunicador y pidió que trajeran al cliente. La persona que entro era un hombre viejo con anteojos bebiendo una botella de sake, tenia un traje de pescador y un sombreo hecho de paja, el hombre paso a observar a su escolta.

"Esta es la escolta que me dan, 4 mocosos y un hombre tuerto"-dijo el hombre que observo a todos y luego pasar a observar a naruto que lo veía con una cara de pocos amigos y sus ojos blanco brillante y esto hizo que reconsiderara lo que acaba de decir. "Aunque el que no tiene camisa se ve muy intimidante"-dijo el hombre y naruto volvió sus ojos a la normalidad y sonrió. "soy el constructor de puentes tazuna y espero contar con sus servicios"-dijo tazuna.

"Muy bien equipo, vayan a casa y busquen todas las herramientas necesarias para la mision, partiremos mañana a nami no kuni las 7:00 am"-dijo kakashi serio.

"HAI SENSEI"-dijeron todos

Y CORTE

"Les gusto, lo amaron, lo odiaron díganlo en los comentarios dejen sus reviews, críticas y preguntas y hare lo posible por responderlas. Recuerden mi intención es mejorar"-dice el autor

"Wow este de verdad ha sido un capitulo largo, espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo tendremos al equipo 7 enfrentándose a cierto demonio de la neblina, así que no se pierdan el próximo capítulo"-dijo el autor

"bueno con esto me despido, JANE"-dijo en autor saliendo con una bomba de humo


	11. Chapter 11

"HE VUELTO"-dijo el autor desde un estudio de noticias.

"Buenas a todos he vuelto para traerles el siguiente capítulo de este fic, pero antes de eso le voy a presentar a nuestro invitado de hoy, él es uno de los ninjas más poderosos de konoha, escritor y un auto proclamado super pervertido con orgullo jiraiya el gamma sannin"-dijo el autor y jiraya apareció en una nube de humo.

"Es un placer estar aquí"-dijo jiraiya

"Es bueno tenerte con nosotros"-dijo el autor estrechando su mano.

"Bueno ahora te traje aquí para que tú seas el que informe cual será el harem definitivo de naruto en este fic"-dijo el autor y jiraiya puso una sonrisa pervertida.

Entonces comencemos y las definitivas son…-dijo jiraiya leyendo un sobre con los nombres.

Hinata

Anko

sakura

ino

mikoto

Yugao

Fem kyubi

Samui

Akame

Nejenda

Leone

Karin

Esdeath

Tayuya

Kin

Kami

yami

Shinigami

(estas tres últimas aparecerán en el siguiente capítulo)

Vaya cuantas bellezas, el gaki tiene hasta unas diosas, con toda esta inspiración tendré una saga completa de libros-dijo jiraiya empezando a escribir su próximo libro, entonces sintió un aura se muerte atrás de el. Movió lentamente su cabeza y vio a todas las mencionadas con espadas, lanzas, cuchillas y ¿una bazuca?.

MATENLO-dijeron todas y empezaron a vapulear a jiraiya y mientras nuestro autor estaba atrincherado bajo el escritorio para no sufrir la furia femenina.

Bien sin más preámbulos comencemos.

"humano"

" **biju, espíritu, invocaciones y jutsus** "

" _pensamiento y flashbacks"_

 **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS** : NO POSEO NARUTO, ASURAS WRATH, AKAME GA KILL O CUALQUIER PERSONAJE O TÉCNICAS UTILIZADAS EN OTROS ANIMES O VIDEOJUEGOS ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.

 **ADBERTENCIA** : los personajes serán un poco OOC y la historia puede variar tanto la de naruto como la de las otras 2 a mi conveniencia.

LUCES, CÁMARA Y ACCIÓN

 **Capítulo 11: misión, demonios y héroes**

Naruto caminaba corría por los tejados pensando en que debería llevar a la misión, estimo que estaría fuera por lo menos unas 3 semanas asi que debía llevar todo lo necesario.

"Debo llevar shuriken, kunai, ropa de repuesto y un kit de primeros auxilios por recomendación de sakura-chan y unos cuantos papeles bomba"-dijo naruto pero en ese momento recordó que antes debía visitar a una persona antes de irse, con eso en mente naruto fue hasta el complejo uchiha.

COMPLEJO UCHIHA

Naruto ya había llegado el complejo y no sintió la presencia de sasuke por ningún lado afortunadamente, se acercó a la puerta del complejo y espero hasta que abrieran la puerta, al abrir la puerta mikoto salió a ver quién era, traía puesta un kimono negro con purpura al final de las mangas que como siempre dejaba apreciar su hermosa figura, mikoto al ver a naruto lo abrazo.

"Naruto-kun"-dijo mikoto abrazando a naruto y este correspondió el abrazo, se quedaron así un momento y luego salieron del abrazo para pesar de ambos.

"me alegra verte mikoto-chan, veo que has estado bien"-pregunto naruto.

"Gracias he estado bien naruto-kun, oh perdona, quieres pasar"-dijo mikoto y naruto negó con la cabeza.

"Hoy no mikoto-chan, vengo a decirte que mañana tengo que ir a una misión fuera de la aldea"-dijo naruto y mikoto se entristeció un poco, ella entendía que era por una misión, pero no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera porque naruto tiene que irse y no podrá visitarla, pero aun así trato de poner una sonrisa.

"Que bien por ti nar"-trato de decir mikoto pero naruto la interrumpió abrazándola protectoramente.

"No pongas una cara como esa, sabes que no me gusta que finjas mikoto-chan"-dijo naruto y mikoto se abrazó a el más fuerte.

"No quisiera que te vayas"-dijo mikoto pegándose más a naruto.

"Lo entiendo, pero tengo que hacerlo así que no te preocupes regresare lo más pronto que pueda, asi que sonríe mikoto-chan que eres aún más hermosa cuando sonríes-dijo naruto y mikoto se sonrojo y puso su rostro en el pecho de naruto para que no se diera cuenta. Unos momentos después soltaron el abrazo. Y mikoto le dio una hermosa sonrisa.

"De acuerdo naruto-kun te esperare, regresa a salvo"-dijo mikoto dándole un beso en mejilla y naruto asiente con una sonrisa para después saltar hacia su casa.

"Regresa pronto naruto-kun, porque cuando vuelvas te voy a decir mis sentimientos por ti"-dijo mikoto con una sonrisa amorosa viendo la dirección en donde se fue naruto.

APARTAMENTO DE ANKO, NARUTO Y YUGAO

Naruto aterrizo en su casa, entonces kurumi salió del sello y se puso en la cabeza de naruto, y este empezó a acariciarla para su deleite, aun podía recordar cuando confesaron sus sentimientos el uno al otro sin duda era un día que atesoraría junto al día en que sus nee-chans le confesaron sus sentimientos a él.

 _Flashback no jutsu_

 _Naruto y kurumi estaban entrenando en el paisaje mental, kurumi le había dicho que es necesario controlar el estado de cuatro colas, ya habían practicado varias veces pero aun no podía controlar la transformación sin recurrir a sus instintos asesinos, provocando que kurumi y asura tengan que detenerlo, afortunadamente ellos lo detenían inmediatamente antes de que empezara atacar, naruto aún estaba un poco inseguro sobre esta transformación pero kurumi dijo la transformación era necesaria, que para futuras batallas podría ser un buen elemento de último recurso, naruto estaba empezando a liberar el chakra de kurumi su cuerpo se puso a cuatro patas una capa de chakra rojo se genera alrededor de el formando orejas y una cola de chakra parecidas a un zorro, naruto seguía liberando más chakra y el número de colas aument rápidamente paso a la 3 cola el suelo estaba agrietándose y el cielo se ponía negro por la cantidad de chakra que estaba liberando._

" _ **Bien naruto-kun ahora viene lo difícil recuerda que el estado de cuatro colas es un estado donde los instintos primarios del biju pueden abrumar al jinchuriki convirtiendo en una máquina de matar que no distingue entre amigo y enemigo debes estar todo el tiempo en control de tus emociones, no dejes que la sed de sangre te corrompa, trata de no recurrir a tus intenciones asesinas esta vez"-**_ _dijo kurumi observando a naruto y este asiente._

" _ **No te preocupes naruto en caso de que suceda lo peor te detendré antes de que causes daño a ti mismo así que continua con confianza"**_ _-dijo asura._

" _ **Hai asura-sensei, kurumi-chan"**_ _-dijo naruto y empezó a liberar más chakra y su piel comenzó a desprenderse dejando ver una capa de chakra y sangre que indica el estado de cuatro colas, kurumi estaba observando la transformación detenidamente y vio algo extraño, naruto inconscientemente empezó a liberar mantra, los tatuajes de naruto comenzaron a brillar y el cambio perece que era más doloroso de lo que debería ser, kurumi trato de llegar a el pero asura la interrumpió._

" _ **Confía en el, naruto puede con esto"**_ _-dijo asura observando el cambio, el pudo reconocer lo que pasaba pero quería que naruto terminara su transformación para estar completamente seguro._

" _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_ _-grito naruto liberando una gran cantidad de chakra y este rodeo a naruto en una cúpula mientras el cambio sucedía al terminar la transformación tanto kurumi como asura se sorprendieron por diferentes razones uno por no reconocerla y el otro por no creer en lo que se había transformado._

 _Hay estaba naruto pero su piel se había vuelto completamente negra, los tatujes ahora estaban por todo su cuerpo sus, ojos eran blanco brillante, sus colmillos eran más alargados, tenía una capa de chakra de color rojo con cuatro colas pero también tenía cuatro gigantescos brazos hechos de chakra puro. naruto paso a observar a kurumi y asura y se acercaba a paso lento hacia ellos y estos se prepararon._

" _ **RHAAAAAAAA!"**_ _-rugió naruto y cargo hacia asura y este cargo hacia el ambos conectaron sus puños en un poderoso impacto que destruyo la zona donde estaban asura se alejó y empezó a disparar balas de energía que impactaron en naruto , recuperándose de inmediato naruto disparo rayos de chakra de sus manos espectrales, asura el cual esquivo fácilmente, aprovechando su descuido kurumi transformada en su forma zorro ataco a naruto con un poderoso zarpazo enterrándolo en el suelo pero naruto se había cubierto con sus gigantescos brazos ,dejo de lado la garra de kurumi y salto dándole un poderoso golpe en el rostro derribándola ,naruto estaba a punto de golpear de nuevo cuando un poderoso golpe impacto en su rostro mandándolo a volar asura salto poniéndose encima le dio un poderoso golpe en las espalda naruto empezó a disiparle rayos de chakra pero asura simplemente los esquivaba se acercó lo suficiente a naruto y dio un poderoso golpe naruto en el estómago estrellándose ambos contra el suelo, asura empezó a golpear a naruto a una velocidad extrema aumentando el tamaño del cráter por todos los impactos de los golpes de asura, al ver a naruto herido salto fuera de la zona de impacto y se puso al lado de kurumi que disparo una_ _ **bijudama**_ _de bajo poder a naruto dando en el blanco generando una gran explocion._

" _ **Crees que me excedi"**_ _-pregunto kurumi preocupada por el estado de naruto_

" _ **No ,en ese estado el posee una resistencia superior al modo vajra 6 brazos no te confíes"**_ _-dijo asura_

 _En ese momento vieron a naruto saliendo del zona de impacto y este comenzó a agarrarce la cabeza como si estuviera adolorido, el callo al suelo de rudillas y empezó a gruñir y su cuerpo empezó a agrietarse por el exceso de chakra y mantra._

" _ **RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"**_ _-rugió naruto por el dolor, su cuerpo no podía sostener todo el poder que estaba liberando, asura corrió hacia el y golpeándolo nuevamente para dejarlo en el suelo inconsciente y empezó a absorber el mantra residual , su transformación aún no se desvanecía pero asura absorbió el suficiente mantra para que naruto recuperara la cordura pero aun así no bajo la guardia ,un momento más tarde naruto se había recuperado del golpe, se puso de pie sus heridas se estaban sanando rápidamente, el empezó a observar el lugar detenidamente como si estuviera recordando donde estaba, su mirada se posó en asura y kurumi que también lo observaban._

 _Asura y kurumi se pusieron en posición de pelea esperando lo peor pero se sorprendieron que naruto simplente les dio el pulgar arriba con sus brazos normales y los brazos hechos de chakra y estos suspiraron de alivio._

" _ **Muy bien naruto vuelve a la normalidad"**_ _-dijo asura y naruto asiente y vuelve a su estado normal. En ese momento kurumi corre a abrazarlo y esta lloraba en su pecho. naruto levanto el rostro de kurumi y vio su mejilla roja por el golpe que le había dado y naruto empezó a lagrimear un poco._

" _Lo siento, no quise lastimarte kurumi-chan_ _ **"**_ _-dijo naruto soltando lágrimas de tristeza por lo que había hecho, entonces sintió las manos de kurumi en su rostro quitándolas para después darle un beso en los labios con todo el amor que tenía, naruto se sorprendió pero al instante devolvió el beso, asura veía todo esto con una sonrisa._

" _ **Ya era hora de que lo hicieran"**_ _-dijo asura en voz baja, unos momentos después dejaron de besarse y kyubi miro a naruto._

" _ **No te preocupes por esto es solo un rasguño, estaba más preocupada por ti, al verte en ese estado, convertido en algo que no eres, tu cuerpo comenzó a autodestruirse si no fuera por asura podrías haber muerto, estaba tan preocupada, no quería que te pasara nada porque si te llega a pasar algo a ti no lo podría resistir, porque te amo Naru-kun"-**_ _dijo kurumi con lágrimas en sus ojos, "_ _ **quería decírtelo hace mucho tiempo pero nunca encontraba el momento para decírtelo, yo siempre en el fondo de mi corazón tenía miedo de que me rechazaras por ser la causa de todo tu dolor yo"**_ _-pero no alcanzo a decir más porque naruto la beso de nuevo el cual correspondió al instante. Pasó un tiempo y volvieron a separarse. naruto puso su mano en su mejilla y esta empezó a ronronear por el contacto._

" _Ya te lo he dicho, nada de eso fue tu culpa, todo fue por esos aldeanos estúpidos, así que ya no digas eso, además yo nunca podría rechazarte kurumi porque yo también te amo y nunca dejare de amarte"-dijo naruto y kurumi puso su rostro en su pecho llorando de felicidad por las palabras de naruto._

" _ **Si ya terminaron con el drama creo que puedo decirles que fue ese cambio"**_ _-dijo asura y esto atrajo la atención de naruto y kurumi los cuales estaban muy rojos._

" _ **La transformación que sufrió naruto se parece a mi antigua trasformación berzerker un estado el cual es dominado por la ira y la rabia, pero dota de un poder destructivo asombroso, de alguna manera fusionaste ese estado con la tranformacion de 4 colas, afortunadamente estamos en tu mente porque si te hubieras transformado afuera hubieras destruido toda konoha**_ _-dijo asura trayendo jadeos a los dos._

" _ **Al parecer naruto inconscientemente fusiono mi mantra con tu chakra kurumi accediendo a esa transformación"**_ _-dijo asura y kurumi se ve aún más sorprendida,_ _ **"ahora naruto esa transformación solo la puedes usar en un momento de vida a o muerte ya que mientras más tiempo estés transformado más peligroso será para ti y tus amigos asi que hasta que domines completamente mi "ira" no puedes usarla entendido"**_ _-dijo asura serio._

" _Hai asura-sensei, prometo no usarla a menos que sea en último recurso"-dijo naruto con conviccion_

 _Flashback no jutsu kai_

Desde ese momento naruto y kurumi se volvieron inseparables no hay día en el que no pasen juntos tanto dentro como fuera del sello, además del entrenamiento físico también se dedicó al manejo de la "ira" y el control de chakra con muy buenos resultados, ahora podía entrar en modo 4 colas sin perder el control y fusionarlo con el estado berzerker por 10 minutos ,aunque esto solo lo hacía en su paisaje mental para no destrozar nada, naruto decidió ya no pensar en eso, entro a la casa y vio a anko y yugao preparando la cena. El mismo no podía creer su suerte él estaba con dos mujeres tan hermosas, el mismo pensaba que ellas eran bendiciones que se le habían dado y no podía ser más feliz, el solo verlas hizo que refirmara su promesa de ser el shinobi más poderoso de todos para poder protegerlas y estar siempre con ellas y con las demás que estaban en su corazon. Con eso en mente naruto se acercó a ellas sigilosamente y las abrazo por la espalda trayendo un chillido de sorpresa de ellas, al darse cuenta de quien lo había hecho ellas solo se dedicaron a disfrutar del abrazo de su amado.

"Naru-kun llegaste temprano, ya casi terminamos el cena, espera un poco si"-dijo anko besando a naruto y saliendo del abrazo para terminar la comida.

"Y ¿cómo fue tu día hoy Naru-kun?"-dijo yugao que seguía abrazada a naruto.

"Ha estado bien yu-chan, mañana tenemos nuestro primer rango C y vengo a prepararme"-dijo naruto besando a yugao apasionadamente.

"Felicidades naru-kun recuerda llevar todo lo necesario y no te confíes solo porque es un rango c todo puede pasar en una misión no lo olvides"-dijo yugao acariciando la mejilla de naruto y este asiente y se dispone a empacar.

Después de una buena cena naruto fue a su habitación a dormir, y se tumbó en su cama, muy tarde en la noche naruto despertó y sentir tres pesos encima de su cuerpo el vio a anko a su izquierda y yugao a su derecha abrazándose cerca de él y kurumi encima de el en su forma zorro las tres aferrándose a el de manera amorosa, naruto les dio una sonrisa y beso la frente de cada una y como si supieran lo que había hecho las tres sonrieron en sus sueños.

la mañana siguiente naruto se levantó primero creo un **kage bunshin** y lo mando a hacer un desayuno para todos y vio que kurumi volvió al sello y sus novias despertaron, ellas lo miraban de manera amorosa y sin previo aviso anko empezó a besarlo en los labios disfrutando la sensación de estos , mientras yugao pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo y lo besaba luego intercambiaron roles ahora yugao empezó a besarlo en los labios que igualmente lo disfrutaba tanto como anko y anko pasaba a besar su cuello con una ocasional lamida. esto se prolongó durante 30 minutos, después de eso se separaron para pesar de los tres.

"Buenos días Naru-koi"-dijeron anko y yugao al tiempo abrazándose a naruto.

"Buenos días mis himes espero que hayan dormido bien"-dijo naruto y estas asienten felizmente. Recibió los recuerdos del clon y les dijo a anko y yugao que el desayuno estaba listo. Ambas asintieron y se fueron primero balanceando sus caderas a naruto para darle un pequeño show y naruto se puso rojo pero feliz por eso, al salir entro al paisaje mental y vio a kurumi sentada en frente del lago, se puso tras de ella sin previo aviso la empezó a besar apasionadamente y está ni corta ni perezosa respondió con gusto, unos momentos después se separaron y naruto hablo.

"Pensaste que me olvidaría de ti mi foxy-hime, parece que te sorprendí"-dijo naruto y kurumi tuvo un rubor por el mote cariñoso que naruto le dio.

" **No, ya me has dejado claro que nunca te olvidaras de mi y si me sorprendiste"** -dijo kurumi," _ **además yo también tengo algo para sorprenderte Naru-kun pero tendrás que esperar a que esté lista la sorpresa."**_ -pensó kurumi con una sonrisa.

"Donde esta asura-sensei"-pregunto naruto.

"Sigue durmiendo, juro que ese sujeto tiene el sueño mas pesado que el de un nara"-dijo kurumi con las manos en sus caderas y naruto se rio.

"Bueno te veo afuera kurumi-chan"-dijo naruto y volvió a besarla y salio de la habitación. Fue a tomar una ducha, se puso su ropa habitual y fue a desayunar con sus neechans, después de un buen desayuno naruto tomo su mochila y se despidió de sus nee-chans con una amoroso beso , salió del apartamento y salto hacia la entrada de la aldea mientras sus neechans lo veían irse con una mirada amorosa.

"Vamos anko-chan nosotros también tenemos que irnos"-dijo yugao con su traje ambu dirigiéndose a la torre hokage y anko asiente se coloca su ropa normal y se va junto con ella.

EN LA ENTRADA DE LA ALDEA

Naruto aterrizo en la entrada de la aldea para encontrarse con sus compañeros de equipo ya estaban hay.

"Hola sakura-chan, negenda-chan, teme"-dijo naruto saludando a todos y de inmediato nejenda y sakura se sonrojaron y sonrieron mientras que sasuke solo gruño.

"Buenos días naruto-kun"-dijo sakura con una linda sonrisa.

"Buenos días naruto-kun listo para la misión"-dijo nejenda y naruto asiente.

"Si estamos listos y gracias sakura-chan por recomendarnos el kit de primeros auxilios estoy seguro de que será muy útil"-dijo naruto con su sonrisa marca registrada haciendo ruborizar a la chica en ese momento llega el equipo 8.

" buenos días naruto-kun, sakura-chan,nejenda-chan,sasuke-san"-dijo hinata con una hermosa sonrisa.

"Yahoo, no puedo esperar a salir verdad akamaru"-dijo kiba y akamaru ladro en confirmación

"Buenos días a todos"-dijo shino acomodándose los lentes

"Buenos días, kakashi aún no ha llegado"-dijo kurenai poniendo una mano en su cabeza en señal de frustración.

"No kurenai-san pero debe estar aquí en 3,2 ,1"-dijo naruto y efectivamente kakashi apareció con tazuna algo hebrio que se apoyaba en su hombro.

"Lo siento por tardar tenía que sacar al señor tazuna de la taberna y conseguirlo suficientemente sobrio para el viaje"-dijo kakashi y tazuna bajo la cabeza en disculpa.

"Bueno ya que todos estamos aquí vámonos"-dijo kurenai y todos asintieron y salieron de la aldea.

Después de unas horas de viaje todos estaban divididos en grupos shino , kurenai y kiba al frente, hinata, sakura y naruto en medio y kakashi, nejenda y sasuke atrás, en el grupo del medio sakura se puso a hablar con tazuna en busca de información sobre la tierra de las olas, y naruto y hinata hablaban animadamente con un ocasional sonrojo de ambos mientras que los otros dos grupos van en silencio. Después de un tiempo naruto, kakashi, kurenai ,kiba y hinata como tienen una mayor habilidad en detección se dieron cuenta de que habían pasado por un charco y todos redujeron los ojos, no había llovido en días así que encontrarse un charco era imposible, naruto miro a su sensei y kurenai estos asintieron en confirmación, naruto les informo a todos sus compañeros a travez de señas de manos sobre esto y todos entendieron al instante, se pusieron en guardia pero fingieron seguir caminando para no levantar sospechas después de un momento del lago aparecieron 2 ninjas del mismo charco, ambos tenían capuchas negras con bandas en la cabeza de la aldea de kiri, tenían mascaras que cubrían sus rostros y cada uno llevaba un guante que se conectaba a otro por una cadena en ese momento uno salto al otro lado de kakashi y enredo la cadena a su alrededor, ambos jalaron la cadena destrozando a kakashi dejando un rastro de sangre y órganos, todos vieron esto y quedaron horrorizados.

"Uno menos"-dijo uno de los hermanos que cargo hacia el resto del grupo pero se encontró con un puño dorado directo a su rostro y unos ojos blancos brillantes llenos de furia, el se sorprendió y no tuvo tiempo de esquivar recibiendo el poderoso impacto, el impacto fue tan poderoso que su cabeza exploto dejando un rastro de sangre y el cuerpo sin cabeza cayendo al suelo todo el mundo vio esto aun mas horrorizado, cuando naruto salió de su estado de furia y vio lo que había hecho y se quedó serio viendo su mano ensangrentada.

MEISU-dijo el otro ninja que solo pudo ver como decapitaban a su hermano de un golpe, pero no tubo tiempo de pensar porque fue llevado al suelo por el agarre de kakashi y luego fue amarrado con alambre ninja especial. Después de esto kakashi paso a ver a naruto, estaba preocupado, la primera muerte nunca es fácil, pero el también estaba sorprendido, ahora estaba totalmente seguro de que si naruto va contra alguien con toda su fuerza seguramente quedara como ese ninja de kiri o peor.

Naruto estaba serio viendo lo que hizo, el no quería matarlo, simplemente quería dejarlo inconciente, pero al ver la "muerte" de su sensei solo tuvo deseos de matar a los sujetos que lo habían hecho estaba tan absorto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que sus amigos trataban de hacerlo reaccionar. Eso hasta que sintió una lamida en su mejilla y vio a kurumi que estaba preocupada, ella podía sentir las emociones de naruto, estaba sorprendido, asustado, enojado ella quería que reaccionara y actuara como siempre entonces asura le hablo en su mente.

" _ **No te preocupes Naruto estoy aquí, todos estamos aquí para apoyarte, sé que es difícil hacer lo que acabas de hacer pero tienes que entender que a veces es necesario, hay males en el mundo que solo pueden eliminarse matándolos, se que es algo que no deseas pero si quieres proteger a tus seres queridos tienes que hacerlo"**_ _-_ dijo asura en su mente.

" _Lo sé, asura-sensei y gracias por ayudarme pero eso no me quita la sensación de dolor y la horrible sensación que deja arrancar una vida"-_ dijo naruto en su mente.

" _ **Ha todos nos duele hacerlo Naru-kun pero es necesario, te voy a poner un ejemplo y si alguien tratara de matarme a mi , hinata ,anko ,yugao y las demas por las que tienes sentimientos que harías"-**_ dijo kurumi y naruto puso un semblante sombrío.

" _No tienes que dudar que lo destrozaría en ese mismo instante"-_ pensó naruto con furia y kurumi se puso feliz.

" _ **Entonces no temas hacerlo, es difícil pero siempre estaremos para apoyarte y no soy la única que esta de acuerdo con eso"-**_ dijo kurumi cortando la conexión.

Naruto salió de su estado y vio que todos sus amigos y su sensei lo veían con preocupación, entonces sonrió y limpio la sangre de su puño y acaricio a kurumi en agradecimiento por ayudarlo.

"No se preocupen estoy bien, solo estaba sorprendido, espero que no los haya asustado"-dijo naruto y todos ellos suspiraron de alivio en especial las amigas de naruto, se alegraron de que todavía seguía siendo el mismo .entonces kakashi se acercó.

En realidad creo que te debo una disculpa naruto, tenía la intención de probarlos para ver cómo se desarrollan en una situación como esa pero veo que se me salió de las manos discúlpame-dijo kakashi con pesar en su voz entonces naruto puso una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo.

"Tal vez fue así pero el lado bueno es que ahora ya no me congelare cuando tenga que hacerlo en un futuro, es difícil pero somos ninjas y es lo que se tiene que hacer"-dijo naruto solemnemente, esto trajo una sonrisa a kakashi , kurenai y sus amigos, mientras que sasuke solo veía esto.

"Al menos el dobe ya no será tan cobarde en futuro, mira que ponerse asi solo por eso ,patético"-dijo sasuke y en ese momento sintió la intención asesina de todos los que estaban alrededor en especial de kurumi, hinata, nejenda,sakura, así que hizo lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, se quedó callado.

"Bueno dejado de lado todo esto, creo que nos debe una explicación señor tazuna"-dijo kakashi entrecerrando los ojos hacia tazuna que se había quedado callado todo este tiempo y su mirada se ensombreció, el pazo a explicar cómo la tierra de las olas estaba en crisis, por el magnate gato, y que estos se encontraban en una situación desesperada y no tenían dinero para una misión de más alto rango, asi que los engaño para que pudiera conseguir protección y pudiera completar el puente que era la única esperanza para su pueblo.

"Esta misión es al menos rango B a A, lo mejor sería retirarnos ellos están muy jóvenes para este tipo de misiones2-dijo kurenai con sensatez.

"No podemos a hacer eso, esas personas están sufriendo por ese maldito de gato y hay que detenerlo"-dijo naruto con convicción.

"Es cierto lo que dice naruto-kun kurenai-sensei esas personas inocentes están sufriendo y eso es algo que no se puede permitir"-dijo hinata sorprendiendo a todos

"Es cierto ese tal gato no tiene idea de con quien se las verá, verdad akamaru"-dijo kiba y akamaru ladro en confirmación con lo de su amo

"Lo más sensato es ayudar a esas personas que están sufriendo aunque tazuna-san nos haya engañado"-dijo shino de manera estoica pero se nota la convicción en su voz.

"Es cierto no podemos permitir que se salgan con la suya kurenai-san, oto-san"-dijo nejenda

"Es cierto sensei no podemos dejarlo seguir con sus fechorías"-dijo sakura. " _ **CHA acabaremos con ese maldito bastardo y salvaremos a esas personas"**_ -dijo inner sakura en su mente y esta asiente a lo que dijo su otra yo.

Kakashi y kurenai ven a sus alumnos con orgullo, anqué todo era un engaño están dispuestos a dejarlo de lado por la seguridad de esas personas, no podían ser más orgullos de ellos, kakashi paso unas posiciones de manos y puso su mano en el suelo.

" **Kuchiyose no jutsu"-dijo** kakashi y se forma una bola humo al disiparse vieron a un perro con un chaleco azul y con la banda de konoha en su cabeza.

"Pakkun informa al hokage sobre la misión aumento de rango y que estamos dispuestos a continuarla que en caso de emergencia que mande a un refuerzo para ayudarnos con la misión"-dijo kakashi y pakkun asiente y se va corriendo en dirección a konoha.

"Bueno continuemos con la misión"-dijo kakashi y todos reanudaron el viaje.

HORAS DE VIAJE DESPUES

El grupo se ve separado en 2 botes navegando a través de la niebla, esta era la única manera de llegar a nami no kuni y cómo eran demasiados tuvieron que separarse en sus respectivos equipos. Unos momentos después la neblina dejo ver el gigantesco puente que tazuna desea terminar y todos se sorprendieron ante la vista.

Wow es inmenso-dijo naruto viendo el puente.

"Si, es mi orgullo y alegría y un símbolo de esperanza para salvar nami no kuni de gato y sus hombres, les agradezco por ayudarme a pesar de lo que hice les prometo que cuando se solucione todo les daré el pago completo por la misión"-dijo tazuna con gratitud y todos asintieron. Al atravesar el túnel se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su destino.

Al llegar a tierra se dispusieron a llevar a tazuna a su casa después de horas de viaje todo era normal pero entonces kiba se dio cuenta de algo o alguien escondido y arrojo un kunai a unos arbustos y todos se pusieron en guardia para proteger a tazuna , entonces se acercaron solo para ver que era un conejo que por poco y no la cuenta, entonces hinata recojio al conejo y se puso a consolarlo, entonces sakura le dio un golpe a kiba en la cabeza.

"Idiota, por poco le das al pobre conejito"-dijo sakura molesta

"Lo siento pero pude oler a alguien en los arbustos y no quería arriesgarme"-dijo kiba sobándose la cabeza.

 _un conejo blanco, pero si no estamos en invierno, solo puede significar_ _ **kawamiri**_ _lo que quiere decir que"-_ pensaron kakashi , naruto y kurenai pero fue interrumpido al sentir algo acercándose.

TODOS AL SUELO-grito kakashi ,sakura tumbo al señor tazuna y todos se agacharon y el objeto se estrelló en un árbol solo para ver que era una gigantesca espada que parecía un cuchillo de carnicero, en ese momento una persona apareció apoyada en la espada, era un hombre alto y musculoso con la piel pálida, pelo corto color negro puntiagudo, ojos marrones. Llevaba vendas como una máscara con el torso desnudo, con el pecho sólo cubierto por una banda, pantalones holgados con el patrón de rayas y muñecas calentadoras hasta los codos, que se combinan con los calentadores de piernas.

"Vaya pero si es zabuza momochi, nukenin de kirigakure no sato"-dijo kakashi y kurenai jadearon ante esto.

"Quieres decir el mismo que planifico el golpe de estado contra el mizukage"-dijo kurenai sorprendida.

"No solo eso el es conocido como el Kirigakure no Kijin uno de los era shinobis que formaba parte del grupo más mortífero en kiri, los Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū"-dijo naruto sorprendiendo a todos.

"Parece que mi reputación me precede, ahora se porque los Aku burazāzu(hermanos demonio) no pudieron contra ustedes tienen a nada más ni nada menos que sharingan no kakashi y la genjutsu mistress como escolta, aunque estoy impresionado con el gaki que también parece saber sobre mi"-dijo zabuza.

"El libro bingo dice muchas cosas interesantes, además mi neechan como experta en kenjutsu que es tiene que saber una cosa o dos sobre ustedes"-dijo naruto preparado para pelear.

"Basta de charla entrenen al constructor de puentes y los dejare vivir-dijo zubuza liberando un poco de intención asesina tensando a todos excepto kakashi y kurenai que estaban acostumbrados a esta y naruto que empezó a sonreír por haberse encontrado un poderoso enemigo, con el cual pelear, pero sabía que su sensei no lo permitiría a menos que fuera necesario así que suspiro con pesar por dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

"Es una pena pero no podemos hacerlo, formación de batalla, protejan al señor tazuna, no interfieran en esta pelea, kurenai espero que puedas apoyarme en caso de que algo ocurra"-dijo kakashi y kurenai asintió, kakashi destapo su ojo revelando un ojo rojo con 3 comas negras trayendo un jadeo a todos menos a kurenai y nejenda que ya sabían.

"Basta de charla necesito exterminar al viejo ahora"-dijo zabuza y todos rodearon a tazuna para protegerlo. Entonces zabuza recogió su espada y se puso sobre un lago cercano y empezó a reunir una gran cantidad de chakra y la neblina empezó a rodearlos a todos y cada vez se hacía más densa.

 **Kirigakure no Jutsu-** dijo zabuza y su cuerpo se desvaneció en la neblina, la neblina empezó a hacerse más densa y el grupo de gennin se preparó para lo peor.

"Ocho puntos, laringe, columna, pulmones, hígado, cuello, cabeza y corazón ahora cual será mi punto de ataque-dijo zubuza en la neblina y todos se tensaron excepto naruto que estaba sonriendo como loco de la emoción de una buena pelea. Entonces sintieron una poderosa ola de chakra que disperso un poco la neblina, se dieron cuenta de que era kakashi quien lo hacía y estaba liberando intención asesina para contrarrestar la de zabuza.

" _Esto es lo que se siente una batalla entre dos jounin, la intención de matar es sofocante si esto sigue asi me volveré loco, preferiría"_ -pensó sasuke apretando su kunai con intención de liverarce de la precion pero fue interrumpido por kakashi.

"Sasuke cálmate, no dejare que mis camaradas mueran, los protegeré aunque me cueste la vida"-dijo kakashi y luego volteo a ver a sasuke con una sonrisa. "confía en mi"-dijo kakashi y sasuke se calmo lo suficiente.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro"-dijo zabuza que había aparecido en medio del grupo con su espada apuntando al constructor de puentes sorprendiendo a todos.

"Se acabó"-dijo zabuza

"Yo no lo creo"-dijo una voz tras de zabuza entonces el volteo y vio a naruto con una sonrisa salvage sosteniendo su espada con una fuerte prencion.

Se acabó para ti-dijo naruto levantado su puño y golpeando a zabuza con gran fuerza mandándolo a volar aliviando al grupo pero entonces el cuerpo de zabuza se convirtió en agua.

"Eso fue bueno niño"-dijo zabuza tras de naruto, "pero no lo suficiente me bueno"-volvio a decir zabuza, entonces dirigio su espada a su cuello pero naruto se cubrió con sus brazos sorprendiendo al nukenin. Entonces zabuza parpadeo y ahora estaba atrapado en un árbol de sakuras.

"Genjutsu"-susurro zabuza y sintió 2 kunais en su cuello que eran de kakashi y kurenai

"Ahora si se acabó zabuza"-dijo kurenai apunto de apuñalarlo hasta que nuevamente se disolvió en agua.

 **Mizu bunshin** otra vez-dijo kakashi, entonces el y kurenai vieron al zabuza original y otro **mizu bunshin** que habían pateado a el y kurenai al lago.

"KURENAI/KAKASHI-SENSEI"-gritaron todos, entonces cuando kakashi y kurenai estaban a punto de salir zabuza apareció atrás de ellos y paso varias posiciones de manos.

" **Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu"-** dijo el zabuza original poniendo a los 2 en priciones de agua.

"No se molesten en tratar de escapar esta agua es más fuerte que el acero y absorberá su chakra hasta que estén indefensos, no podrán hacer nada ahora"-dijo zabuza entonces aparecieron otros 2 **mizu bunshins.** (se que ese jutsu no funciona asi pero es mi fic casi que puedo hacer algunos cambios)

"Encárguense de los gakis y maten al constructor de puentes"-ordeno zabuza y los clones asintieron

"Huyan de aquí tomen al constructor de puentes y váyanse"-dijo kurenai

"Ya hoyeron a kurenai tomen al constructor de puentes y corran"-dijo kakashi

"No podemos hacer eso sensei"-dijo kiba

"No la vamos a dejar aquí"-dijo hinata

"Además que no podríamos escapar el podría matarnos si quisiera"-dijo shino

"Ni sueñe que lo haremos kakashi sensei"-dijo sakura

"Por supuesto que no te dejaremos oto-san"-dijo nejenda

"Un uchiha no se retira"-dijo sasuke

"Entonces que fue eso de los que abandonan a los amigos son peor que basura, no los dejaremos atrás, además, quien te crees que soy kakashi sabes que nunca huyo de una buena pelea"–dijo naruto estampando su pie contra el suelo con su espalda un poco encorvada y sus brazos flexionados. Kakashi y kurenai se quedaron sorprendidos por la lealtad se sus alumnos y con una sonrisa asintieron. Entonces en ese momento kakashi recordó el dia de la prueba y se puso a reir , kurani y zabuza lo vieron como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

"Esta bien todos en formación dividance en sus respectivos equipos hinata kiba shino tomen el clon de la derecha"-dijo kurenai y todos asintieron.

"Nejenda, sasuke, sakura tomen el clon de la izquierda"-dijo kakashi y todos asintieron

"Y naruto…"-dijo kakashi y naruto lo miro. "Diviértete"-dijo kakashi y con esas palabras se desato el infierno para zabuza

"Que quieres decir con eso kakashi en serio crees que estos gak"-dijo zabuza y un segundo después sintieron una inmensa explosión de chakra zabuza paro a mirar y vio que naruto tenia los ojos ocultos por su cabello sus tatuajes empezaron a brillar y una inmensa aura de batalla estaba a su alrededor, el levanto la vista y vio que sus ojos ya blanco brillantes Y tenía una sonrisa psicótica en su rostro aterrando a los que estaban a su alrededor excepto a las chicas que se excitaron por ver a naruto en ese estado sin que pudieran entender porque.

"Que demo"-dijo el zabuza original

PUM

pero fue interrumpido por un potente golpe en el rostro que lo mando al otro lado del lago a 2estrellarse con varios árboles.

" **Espero que me des una buena pelea zabuza porque aquí voy"-** dijo naruto cargando hacia zabuza con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

EQUIPO 8 VS MIZU BUNSHIN

"Aquí vamos akamaru necesitaremos nuestro más potente jutsu para un tipo como ese"-dijo kiba y akamaru asintió. entonces se formó una nube de humo alrededor de ellos. al disiparse vieron a un gigantesco lobo de 2 cabezas blanco de ojos rojos.

" **Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō"** (Transformación Combinada de Hombre-Bestia: Lobo de dos Cabezas)-dijo una de las cabezas para después soltar un poderoso aullido y cargar hacia zabuza,

" **GARŌGA"** (doble colmillo de lobo)-dijo kiba formando un poderoso tornado dirgido a zabuza

zabuza bloqueo el ataque de la bestia con su espada pero la fuerza del ataque logro empujarlo al otro lado del lago donde shino los esperaba, aprovechando la abertura en su defensa shino se puso frente a el con intención de atacar pero zabuza era mas rápido y ataco a shino cortándolo a la mitad.

"Ese fuel el primero"-dijo zubuza entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado de insectos kikaichu que absorbían su chakra

"QUE"-grito zabuza ,"no deverias bajar la guardia al enemigo si no lo hubieras hecho no hubieras caído con mi **Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu(** clon de insectos)"-dijo shino acomodándose los lentes.

"Maldito"-entonces zabuza volvió a cargar aunque más lento por el chakra que los insectos absorbieron hacia el pero hinata lo interrumpio.

"Estas en mi rango de ataque, **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō** "-dijo hinata con su biakugan activo. Y empezó a golpear a al **mizu bunshin**.

" **ni shou"** (2 palmas)

" **Yonshou"** (4 palmas)

" **Hachishou"** (8 palmas)

" **Ju rokushou"** (16 palmas)

" **Sanjuunishou"** (32 palmas)

" **ROKUJUUYONSHOU!"(** 64 palmas)-dijo hinata destruyendo al mizu bunshin de zabuza.

En ese momento kiba dejo su transformación con akamaru y celebraron.

"Yahoo, lo hicimos"-dijo kiba saltando.

"No nos podemos confiar ese solo era un clon con la décima parte del poder de una persona debemos seguir entrenando mas duro"-dijo shino lógicamente.

"Es cierto shino-kun pero lo logramos"-dijo hinata con una hermosa sonrisa.

Bueno vamos a ver a los demás-dijo kiba y se fueron a ver a sus amigos.

EQUIPO 7 VS MIZU BUNSHIN

Sasuke paso posiciones de manos rápidamente.

" **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu"** (flamas del sabio fénix)-dijo sasuke disparando varias bolas de fuego que fueron desviadas por el sablazo de zabuza y este se burló.

"Eso es todo"-dijo zabuza con burla y entonces vio a sakura cargando hacia el y este solamente esquivo el golpe que formo una gran ola para su sorpresa. Entonces sakura lanzo una gran shuriken hacia el pero este solo la atrapo con la mano.

"Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer patético"-dijo zabuza y para sorpresa de esto sakura sonrio y se volvió una nube de humo,la shuriken que tenia se volvió una nube de humo y vio a otra sakura y esta le dio una patada cargada con chakra en las costillas haciendo gruñir de dolor, sakura aprovecho y se alejó entonces sasuke nuevamente ataco.

" **Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu"** (fuego de dragon) y este recibió el impacto del ataque pero lo redujo gracias a su espada que la uso como escudo. Entonces sintió una presencia tras de el y vio a nejenda sonriendo.

"Sabes que es lo mejor del agua"-dijo apareciendo nejenda terminando sus posiciones de manos, "que es un buen conductor"-volvió a decir nejenda y los ojos de zabuza se ensancharon.

" **Raiton: rairyudan no jutsu"** -dijo nejenda disparando un dragón hecho de electricidad al **mizu bunshin** destruyéndolo por la descarga.

"Wow eso tomo mucho chakra pero lo logramos"-dijo nejenda jadeante.

"Si eso tomo mucho y pensar que solo era un clon aún nos queda un largo camino por recorrer"-dijo sakura ayudando a nejenda.

"Vamos a ver cómo le va a naruto-kun, espero que este bien"-dijo nejenda.

"No te preocupes mucho, además estoy seguro de que zabuza está lamentándose de subestimarlo ahora-dijo sakura sonriendo. Entonces nejenda también sonrió.

"Es cierto, debemos ir a ayudar a oto-san y kurenai-sensei, estar en esa prisión de agua absorbió mucho chakra de ellos, ahora mismo deben estar al borde del colapso"-dijo nejenda y sakura asintió.

NARUTO VS ZABUZA

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"-dijo zabuza dirigiendo un espadazo a naruto y este cargo hacia el también.

" **ORAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** -dijo naruto dirigiendo su puño a zabuza.

Los ataques conectaron en un poderoso impacto y ninguno retrocedía aunque zabuza está gruñendo por el esfuerzo que ponía en el ataque mientras naruto sonreía como un loco, entonces se apoyó en la espada impulsándose y le dio una poderosa patada el rostro entonces naruto cayó al suelo en cuclillas, zabuza ataco con un espadazo horizontal y este simplemente tomo el ataque con su mano deteniéndolo, entonces se impulsó hacia zabuza y le dio un poderoso golpe en la mandibula y luego una patada mandándolo al otro extremo del lago. Zabuza ahora se arrepentía de tomar a niño en serio así que decidió terminar esto, empezó a reunir una gran cantidad de chakra y pazo barias posiciones de manos.

" **Suiton suiryuudan no jutsu** "-dijo zabuza y del lago salio un gran dragón de agua directo a naruto y este empezó a reunir chakra en su puño generando fuego.

 **"Katon: hiken** " –dijo naruto disparando un gran puño de fuego evaporando al dragón por el intenso calor de las llamas. Abuza estaba atónito, pero luego se puso serio, el acabaría con esto en el siguiente ataque.

"Parece que te subestime gaki, pero ahora voy en serio, podras soportarlo"-dijo zabuza liberando una figura espectral de un demonio apareció tras de él.

" **Eres fuerte zabuza pero espero que tengas más, porque voy a subir un poco el nivel, no me decepciones** "-dijo naruto y detrás de el apareció silueta de asura que sonreía como naruto.

Entonces ambos cargaron al otro con intención de terminar esta batalla

BOOM

ambos chocaron generando una gran onda por el impacto, en el momento que impacto el puño de naruto con la espada de zabuza se partio a la mitad, todos los presentes vieron esto tenían los ojos platos y sus mandíbulas literalmente tocaban el suelo, naruto simplemente rompió una de las legendarias espadas de los 7 espadachines de la neblina con un golpe, tanta fue la sorpresa de zabuza que no se percató del golpe que impacto contra su estómago escupiendo gran cantidad de sangre por el golpe se estrelló contra unos árboles por la potencia del golpe. Entonces zabuza levanto la vista para ver a kakashi, kurenai ya recuperados y naruto ahora en su estado normal.

"Ahora se acabo"-dijo kakashi sacando un kunai para apuñalar a zabuza hasta que unos senbon que impactaron en su cuello ,kakashi rápidamente sintió su pulso.

"Esta muerto"-dijo kakashi entonces todos voltearon y vieron a una persona con una mascara ambu con el símbolo de kirigakure, tiene el cabello largo que sobrepasa sus hombros y una especie de moño encima de su cabeza. Traía un kimono de batalla verde con pantalones holgados cafés y una faja café. Él se pasó rápidamente al lado de zabuza a una gran velocidad.

"Gracias por ayudarme a terminar con su vida, he estado persiguiéndolo por un tiempo, ahora con su permiso me lo llevare"-dijo ninja y se llevó a zabuza.

"Espera"-dijo sasuke pero ya era muy tarde y habían desaparecido.

"Porque se lo llevo de esa forma"-dijo naruto que sospechaba de lo que acaba de hacer.

"Eso era un ninja cazador un ninja especial en kirigakure cuya misión es encontrar a nukenin de su aldea y matarlo para que no rebele sus secretos"-dijo kurenai y naruto entrecerró los ojos si eso era así entonces ¿Por qué no acabo de inmediato con el?.

"Bueno creo que debemos seguir, necesitamos un lugar para descansar"-dijo kakashi cuando este callo al suelo y todos de inmediato fueron a verlo, sakura lo reviso y suspiro de alivio.

"Solo es agotamiento, el estar atrapado en la barrera de agua y mantener su sharingan activo debió gastarlo demasiado"-dijo sakura y naruto lo recogió y lo puso en su hombro.

"Vámonos de aquí, necesitamos un lugar para reponer fuerzas"-dijo kurenai y todos asintieron

"No se preocupen les aseguro que al llegar a mi casa podrán descansar y mi hija les prepara una buena comida"-dijo tazuna alegre de que todo termino y se marcharon de hay

Y CORTE

"Les gusto, lo amaron, lo odiaron díganlo en los comentarios dejen sus reviews, críticas y preguntas y hare lo posible por responderlas. Recuerden mi intención es mejorar"-dice el autor

Con esto terminamos el capítulo de hoy espero que les gustara, en el próximo capítulo tendremos un entrenamiento especial, una batalla y la revelación de kurenai-dijo el autor.

"bueno con esto me despido, JANE"-dijo en autor saliendo con una bomba de humo


	12. Chapter 12

"HE VUUUUUEEEEELTO"-dijo el autor con un montón de efectos especiales atrás de él.

"Disculpen la tardanza pero es que la universidad consumió mucho mi tiempo, pero ahora que por fin tengo tiempo libre pude hacerlo y no se preocupen, subiré capítulos cada semana sin falta nuevamente"-dijo el autor

Bueno no vinimos aquí para esto vinimos a ver el capítulo pero antes responderé sus comentarios.

 **herob2301:** haku está en la historia de eso no tengas duda y sobre esdeath aparecerá más adelante, sobre lo de los generales deidad solo diré que mires el capítulo y te darás cuenta y lo demás no puedo decirte porque sería spoiler.

 **Jonnywolf:** gracias me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y gracias por señalar los errores en una fecha futura hare una revisión de todos los capítulos y corregiré los errores que tenga.

 **Ryomy:** gracias por tu opinión es muy apreciada y respondiendo a tu pregunta asura en el juego el disfruta de las batallas, no al nivel de su maestro pero aun así ese rasgo es notable en varias partes del juego y naruto también gano ese rasgo de ambos durante su entrenamiento.

Bueno sin más preámbulos empecemos.

"humano"

" **biju, espíritu, invocaciones y jutsus** "

" _pensamiento y flashbacks"_

" **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS** : NO POSEO NARUTO, ASURAS WRATH, AKAME GA KILL O CUALQUIER PERSONAJE O TÉCNICAS UTILIZADAS EN OTROS ANIMES O VIDEJUEGOS ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.

" **ADBERTENCIA** : los personajes serán un poco OOC y la historia puede variar tanto la de naruto como la de las otras 2 a mi conveniencia.

LUCES, CÁMARA Y ACCIÓN

 **Capitulo 12: jutsus, batallas y libertad**

Después de 1 hora de viaje Los equipo habían llegado a la casa de tazuna sin ningún inconveniente, al llegar tazuna toco la puerta de su casa y esperaron a que abriera, cuando se abrió la puerta pudieron ver a una mujer al menos en sus 20 años de hermosa apariencia, ojos negros, cabello negro, traía un suéter rozado manga larga , falda azul larga y sandalias cafés. Al ver a tazuna la mujer abrazo al hombre.

"Oto-san me alegra que llegaras sano y salvo"-dijo la mujer y tazuna devolvió el abrazo mientras los demás vean el feliz reencuentro.

"Ya estoy aquí tsunami, ah lo siento, déjame presentarte a los ninjas que contrate para ayudarnos con el puente"-dijo tazuna y tsunami se inclinó respetuosamente.

"Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi padre y lamento los problemas causados, por favor pasen y siéntanse como en casa"-dijo tsunami.

"No se preocupe es nuestro trabajo y gracias"-dijo kurenai y todos entraron a la casa en ese momento naruto se puso frente a tsunami y esta al verlo se sonrojo un poco por cómo estaba vestido dejando a la vista su torso desnudo musculoso del cual tsunami estaba disfrutando observar.

"Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad tsunami-san, le prometemos no causar ningún problema"-dijo naruto sonriendo y tsunami se le quedo viendo con un marcado sonrojo, después de un momento se recompuso y empezó a hablar un tanto nerviosa.

"No se preocupe shinobi-san es lo menos que puedo hacer por ayudar a mi padre"-dijo tsunami tartamudeando un poco y naruto sonrió.

"No me digas de manera tan formal solo dime naruto de acuerdo, ¿Le importaría prestarme una habitación?, mi sensei se encuentra muy agotado por un problema que tuvimos anteriormente"-dijo naruto y tsunami asintió y lo llevo a una de las recamaras y tiro a kakashi en una de las camas y salió de la habitación.

"Muchas gracias tsunami-san"-dijo naruto y tsunami dijo que no era necesario agradecer entonces naruto paso a reunirse con sus compañeros en la sala y tsunami se le quedo viendo con un rubor en sus mejillas mientras se va para después recriminarse a si misma por pensar de esa manera con alguien claramente más joven que ella.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON ZABUZA Y EL NINJA CAZADOR

El ninja cazador miraba al cuerpo "muerto" de zabuza, saco una herramienta y se disponía a cortar las vendas de su cara pero de pronto zabuza tomo su mano fuertemente.

"Lo haré yo mismo"-dijo zabuza mientras se sacaba los senbon.

"Oh, ya has vuelto a la vida"-dijo el cazador ninja con voz calmada.

"Tan letal como siempre haku, me parece que lo disfrutas y ¿hasta cuándo vas a llevar esa ridícula mascara?"-dijo zabuza de forma seria.

"Esta mascara me recuerda viejos tiempos, además es muy útil para el engaño"-dijo haku quitándose la máscara dejando ver que era una joven de piel blanca, ojos marrones, facciones finas.

"no necesitabas apuntar a mi cuello para dejarme en estado de muerte falsa"-dijo zabuza quejándose.

"Tenía que hacerlo para salvarte, además no quería dejarte cicatrices por eso lo mejor era apuntar a tu cuello"-dijo haku con una sonrisa y zabuza asiente y empieza a recordar la batalla contra los genin en especial el rubio de mechones blancos.

"Es cierto además…ya no tendremos tanta ventaja sobre kakashi y esa mujer ademas esos genin no son normales, hay que tener cuidado, en especial con el rubio con mechones blancos estoy completamente seguro de que ni siquiera mostró parte de su verdadero poder, pero eso no importa debemos seguir con nuestra misión no importa que entendido haku"-dijo zabuza y haku asiente.

"Y que haremos con tu espada"-dijo haku y zabuza tomo su espada rota.

"No te preocupes es reparable solo necesito un poco de sangre donada de algunos secuaces de gato y estará como nueva"-dijo zabuza con una sonrisa siniestra para después pasar una cara seria recordando la batalla que tuvo con naruto.

" _Ese chico_ "-pensó zabuza recordado a naruto _. "me recuerda mucho a ese sujeto que me encontré hace años, además tiene tatuajes similares y esa mirada que tenía era idéntica a la de él, si él está relacionado con ese sujeto podríamos tener más problemas de los que pensamos"_ -pensó zabuza recordando la imagen de un sujeto de con tatuajes rojos y una sonrisa igual de espeluznante a la de ese chico.

CAZA DE TAZUNA

Los 2 equipos estaban reunidos en la sala de la casa tomando un merecido descanso después del encuentro con zabuza en ese momento naruto llego a la sala y se sentó junto a sus compañeros.

"Kakashi-sensei está descansando ahora , yo digo que despertara dentro de 1 hora pero necesitara reponer fuerzas durante unos 2 días por lo menos"-dijo naruto y todos asienten en ese momento habla kurenai.

"Muy bien naruto gracias por informarnos"-dijo kurenai que aún estaba agotada por la batalla.

"Kurenai-sensei tome esto, es una píldora de alimento le ayudara a reponer la fuerzas"-dijo kiba y kurenai la tomo sintiendo los efectos de esta al instante.

"Muy bien kurenai-sensei por favor quédese quieta mientras pongo unas vendas en sus heridas"-dijo sakura.

"yo me asegurare de sanar las contusiones que tenga kurenai-sensei"-dijo hinata aplicando la **Shōsen Jutsu** en las heridas de kurenai.

"Muchas gracias sakura, hinata"-dijo kurenai ,sakura y hinata asintieron con una sonrisa.

"Kurenai-sensei hay algo que debemos discutir más tarde cuando despierte kakashi-sensei es algo muy importante"-dijo naruto serio y kurenai asintió

"¿Qué puede ser eso naruto-kun?"-dijo nejenda un poco intrigada.

"Esperemos mejor hasta que kakashi-sensei se despierte y les diré"-dijo naruto y todos asintieron preguntándose que era.

Después de 1 hora se ve a kakashi entrando a la sala aun agotado pero sintiéndose mucho mejor después de descansar.

"Oto-san te sientes mejor, sabes que no debes exigirte cuando usas el sharingan"-dijo nejenda preocupada y kakashi le sonrió.

"Ya estoy mejor hija no te preocupes, solo estoy un poco cansado estaré bien dentro de unas horas"-dijo kakashi tranquilizando a su hija.

"Es bueno ver que esta bien kakashi-sense enseguida que termine con kurenai -sensei lo curaremos a ayudaremos"-dijo sakura y kakashi asiente

"Es bueno ver que se encuentra mejor Kakashi-sensei pero tenemos que hablar un asunto importante"-dijo naruto y kakashi asintió

En ese momento tsunami llego a la sala junto con un niño de pelo negro traía un sombrero con una franja azul, camisa amarilla y un mono de color verde.

"Inari estos son los ninjas que vinieron a ayudar a nuestro pueblo, ellos fueron los que trajeron a tu abuelo sano y salvo"-dijo tsunami y el niño le mando una mirada de desconfianza a todos.

"Pero mama todos ellos morirán"-dijo inari y todos ellos entrecerraron los ojos.

"Porque dices eso niño"-dijo kiba.

Inari solo ignoro la pregunta y subió las escaleras

"¿Qué demonios le pasa?"-pregunto nejenda sintiéndose ofendida

"Algo malo debió haberle pasado"-dijo hinata al ver la mirada de dolor en el niño y después de eso no volvieron a hablar del tema sin embargo naruto se quedó mirando en la dirección donde se fue inari de forma seria por un momento para después ir a ver a sus amigos.

Después de un tiempo vemos a todos excepto inari sentados en la mesa comiendo tranquilamente, en ese momento kakashi recordó que naruto quería hablar con el

"Ahora si naruto que era lo que querías decirme"-pregunto kakashi y naruto se puso serio.

"Creo que zubuza todavía está vivo"-dijo naruto y todo quedo en silencio y se quedaron mirando a naruto de forma seria, kakashi y kurenai entrecerraron los ojos ante esto.

"Asi que también los sospechaste verdad"-dijo kurenai y naruto asiente dejando a todos con un nudo en la garganta.

"Me parecio demasiado sospechoso que el ninja cazador no lo destruyera su cuerpo de inmediato si ese su trabajo y solamente se lo llevara, pero antes de que pudiera confirmar mis sospechas este ya se había ido"-dijo naruto dejando contento a su jounin por su buena observación.

"Pero como puede estar vivo, él no tenía pulso, el ninja cazador lo mato"-dijo sakura la cual no entendía.

"Eso mismo pensé yo hasta que recordé el arma que uso para "matarlo" ¿alguien recuerda que fue lo que uso?"-dijo kakashi y todos pensaron un momento hasta que hinara hablo.

"uso senbon"-dijo hinata y ahora ella entendía por qué creían eso, "los senbon son un arma que no mata a menos de que atraviesen puntos específicos del cuerpo o estén envenenados"-dijo hinata y ahora era el turno de kiba en hablar.

"Ni yo ni akamaru pudimos detectar ningún rastro de veneno en el ninja cazador así que es poco probable"-dijo kiba y akamaru ladro de acuerdo

Mis insectos tampoco detectaron toxinas en el cuerpo de ninja cazador asi que la teoría de que el puede ser cómplice de zabuza es bastante alta-dijo shino analíticamente.

"Precisamente, el ninja cazador era sin dudas el cómplice de zabuza está claro que regresará para completar su misión junto con el, debemos prepararnos para todo"-dijo kurenai.

"Al juzgar por las heridas que tenía estimo que tendremos al menos 2 semanas para que regrese en ese tiempo continuaremos con el entrenamiento y estaremos listos para el, asi que descansen bien esta noche"-dijo kakashi y todos asienten.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Después de una buena noche de sueño los equipos estaban frente a sus respectivos senseis para su entrenamiento y los genin se preguntaban que clase de entrenamiento harian.

"Bien kurenai ¿qué le has enseñado a tus genin hasta el momento?"-pregunto kakashi.

"Les he enseñado los ejercicios árbol-pie, agua-pie, balanceo de kunai, les he enseñado métodos para contrarrestar y destruir genjutsus, estrategias de trabajo en equipo y les puse pesos a todos para incrementar su velocidad y mejorar las técnicas de sus clanes"-dijo kurenai y kakashi asiente.

"Bien chicos primero que todo quiero que cada uno duplique el pesos que tienen"-dijo kakashi y todos hacen el sello del carnero y se ve un brillo azul en las piernas y brazos de todos excepto naruto en el cual unos símbolos en sus muñecas y tobillos se hacen visibles para luego desaparecer y esto intrigo a kurenai.

"Kakashi que son esos símbolos que tiene naruto"-pregunto kurenai y kakashi sonrió ante la pregunta.

"Esos son sellos de gravedad, son sellos especiales que incrementan la masa de la persona que los usa es un método de entrenamiento para incrementar la velocidad y la resistencia"-dijo kakashi y kurenai levanto un ceja ante esto

"Si es asi entonces porque no se los pusiste a todos"-pregunto kurenai, "porque los pesos comunes no sirven con naruto los pesos que usan sasuke, nejenda y sakura llegan a un máximo de 2 toneladas y naruto puede moverse como si no llevara puesto nada asi que tuve que recurrir a estos sellos"-dijo kakashi dejando a kurenai con la mandíbula en el suelo, ella había sido testigo de inmensa fuerza de naruto anteriormente pero eso no hacia menos impresionante lo que acaba de oír ,mientras tanto naruto se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza por tener toda la atención mientras todos se reían en voz baja excepto sasuke que estaba apretando los puños en señal de frustración de ser superado por naruto una vez mas.

"Bien chicos ahora vamos a trabajar en su Seishitsu Henka(transformación de la naturaleza)"-dijo kakashi , "no crees que es un poco pronto para enseñarles eso"-dijo kurenai y todos levantaron una ceja ante esto. "Ellos están listos para esto kurenai, ademas con zabuza aquí y ese cazador desconocido es mejor estar preparado"-dijo kakashi y kurenai pensó por un momento hasta que asintió, kakashi tenía razón además sus estudiantes tampoco debían quedarse atrás.

"Bien, Seishitsu Henka es básicamente la transformación de su chakra cambiando sus propiedades y características dependiendo del elemento, como saben los elementos básicos raiton, doton,katon,futon y suiton"-dijo kakashi y saco 4 papeles y se los dio a cada uno de sus alumnos y lo mismo hizo kurenai.

"Kurenai sensei ¿qué es esto?-pregunto hinata y kurenai sonrio.

"Esos son papeles chakra es un papel especial que se extrae de un árbol que se cultiva y alimenta con chakra es utilizado para saber a cual elemento es afín un ninja, lo que tienen que hacer es enviar chakra al papel y este les mostrara su elemento. Katon se quemara, doton se desmorona, raiton se arruga, futon se cortara y suiton se mojara"-dijo kurenai y todos asintieron.

Nejenda puso chakra en su papel y de inmediato se arrugo, "creo que eso era de esperar, mi afinidad tambien es raiton y tu eres muy destacada en ese tipo de jutsus así que es bueno para ti hija"-dijo kakashi y nejenda asintió, estaba muy contenta con su elemento, la siguiente fue sakura y su papel se desmorono , "bueno sakura parece que tienes doton si llegas a usarlo de manera efectiva puedes aumentar en gran medida tu fuerza física así que si lo dominas te garantizo que tus ataques serán muy destructivos"-dijo kakashi y sakura se puso contenta, sasuke puso chakra en su papel y a este le paso algo extraño una mitad se arrugo y la otra se encendió y kakashi abrió los ojos ante esto, "parece que eres afin al katon lo cual es típico de los uchiha pero parece que también eres afín raiton lo cual es poco común en los de tu clan, ademas de que tener 2 afinidades es muy inusual para un genin"-dijo kakashi y sasuke sonrio arrogantemente creyendo que era más fuerte que los demás, y por último en el grupo de kakashi fue naruto y todos se sorprendieron por lo que paso el papel se corto en 2 pedazos uno de los pedazos se prendió y otro se mojó, todos estaban estupefactos ante esto, "toma inténtalo de nuevo"-dijo kakashi dando otro papel a naruto ,lo volvió a hacer y sucedió lo mismo, "increíble posees katon, futon y suiton es la primera vez que veo a alguien tan joven con 3 afinidades"-dijo kakashi, " _bueno la verdad no es tan sorprendente si lo piensas, el kyubi le dio afinidad katon, minato-sensei el futon y de kushina-sama el suiton, no cabe duda de que naruto recogió lo mejor de ellos en muchos sentidos"-_ pensó kakashi con una sonrisa y naruto se rasca la cabeza apenado mientras sasuke aprieta los puños en señal de frustración nuevamente, entonces naruto vio algo extraño en papel encendido, "kakashi-sensei es normal que las llamas sean de 2 colores diferentes"-pregunto naruto y kakashi levanto una ceja ante esto, observo el papel que se prendió y efectivamente había dos llamas en el una era normal y la otra tenía un tono rojizo y se veía más intensa que la otra, kakashi abrió los ojos como platos.

"Bueno naruto parece que tienes acceso a un sub-elemento"-dijo kakashi aun no recuperado de la sorpresa y kurenai quedo atónita ante esto también, "¿eso es verdad?"-pregunto kurenai impresionada por esto y esto también dejo a los demás con la duda.

"Kakashi-sensei ¿que es un sub-elemento?"-pregunto sakura y kakashi respondió.

"Existen otros elementos Además de los cinco tipos básicos de la naturaleza, hay varios tipos más avanzados. Al iniciar dos transformaciones de naturaleza básica al mismo tiempo, se puede crear una naturaleza totalmente nueva con propiedades únicas y se conoce como un sub elemento, un ejemplo puede ser el tsuchikage el cual domina el jinton (elemento polvo) un sub elemento y forma aún más avanzada que el kekkei genkai con el literalmente puede pulverizar a sus enemigos a nivel molecular"-dijo kakashi dejando con la boca abierta a los genin, "se dice que es tan peligroso que puede destruir grandes extensiones de tierra solo con un jutsu"-dijo kakashi dejando a los genin aún más impresionado.

"Como sabes todo eso oto-san"-pregunto nejenda y kakashi sonrió ante esto. "Mi sensei fue uno de los pocos que se enfrentó a él y ganarle, pero dejaremos eso para más tarde-dijo kakashi y paso a mirar a naruto, el elemento que posees tu naruto es el Shakuton(elemento quemar) que es la unión del elemento katon junto al futon, se dice que la persona con este elemento literalmente puede evaporar a sus enemigos por el intenso calor de sus ataques"-dijo kakashi, "eso es increíble"-dijo naruto con estrellitas en los ojos, "pero desafortunadamente no puedo ayudarte a desarrollarlo, no conozco mucho de este elemento además de lo informado sobre el en el libro bingo ,la única y ultima usuaria conocida de este elemento estaba en sunagakure y está ya murió por lo que tendrás que buscar de alguna forma acceder por ti mismo a el"-dijo kakashi y naruto pone una mirada de determinación y asiente.

Hinata puso chakra en su papel y este mojo y una pequeña parte se prendió. "Bueno hinata eres afín al suiton lo cual es bueno por el estilo especial de taijutsu hyuga que tu padre te enseña, y parece que tienes una pequeña afinidad al katon estoy muy imprecionada"-dijo kurenai y hinata asiente felizmente, luego fue kiba y su papel se encendió, "bueno kiba eres afín al katon si lo llegas a dominar y combinar con los ataques de tu clan podría causar daños devastadores "-dijo kurenai y kiba se puso a saltar con akamaru, el siguiente fue shino y su papel se desmorono, " shino parece que eres afín al doton lo cual es bueno para ti porque es un elemento que puede ser usado de manera práctica y engañosa contra tus oponentes"-dijo kurenai y shino asintió empezando a analizar y crear diversas estrategias para después de dominar su elemento.

"Bien espero que estén listos, el entrenamiento con las afinidades es muy riguroso y se necesita paciencia para ello pero les garantizo que si lo llegan a dominar serán mucho más fuertes"-dijo kakashi,

"HAI KURENAI/KAKASHI-SENSEI"-dijeron los gennis excepto sasuke que solo gruño.

HORAS DESPUES

Si bien el entrenamiento no era físico era muy exigente en cuanto a concentración después de varias horas nuestros gennis excepto naruto estaban agotados cada elemento kiba, sasuke y unos 10 **kage bunshins** de naruto en su entrenamiento de katon tuvieron que encender una hoja de árbol solo con su chakra y luego aumentar la temperatura de Bazos de agua el cual se los había dado tsunami a cada uno, nejenda para su entrenamiento de raiton tuvo que empezar a conducir su chakra a travez de un senbon y generar una corriente eléctrica, para shino y sakura tenían que desmoronar con su propio chakra una hoja de papel y después de eso un objeto más duro el cual eran rocas, para el suiton hinata y naruto que nuevamente uso 10 **kage bunshins** tuvieron que empapar hojas de árbol y para después empapar rocas lo cual se necesitaba mucho control y para el futon el naruto original tuvo que usar su chakra para cortar hojas, árboles y rocas aunque esto fue un poco más fácil para el dado que el futon era su elemento más dominante , después de eso tuvieron que correr por toda la isla, taijutsu con kakashi y finalmente entrenamiento de detección y dispersión de genjutsus con kurenai .

Después de eso todos menos kurenai, kakashi y naruto se encontraban exhaustos y tuvieron que usar píldoras de alimento para reponer energías, a la hora de la cena todo era tranquilo hasta que sakura pregunto.

"Tsunami-san que pasa con esa foto"-dijo sakura señalando una foto donde se encontraban tsunami,tazuna , inari y una persona desconocida.

"El era mi esposo"-dijo tsunami con tristeza y naruto le puso una mano en su hombro y esto la sonrojo un poco.

"Si es muy doloroso para usted tsunami-san no insistiremos, si no quiere decirnos está bien"-dijo naruto con una sonrisa haciendo crecer el rubor de tsunami pero de todos modos le sonrio.

"Si me permites tsunami yo se los contare de todas formas merecen saber"-dijo tazuna y ella asintió, y tazuna empezó a contarles la historia.

"Inari solía ser molestado por ser débil, pero un día un pescador llamado kaiza había llegado al pueblo y le enseño el valor de proteger lo más importante para el con sus dos brazos, con el tiempo se casó tsunami y actuó como el padre/ídolo de inari él fue reconocido como el héroe de nami no kuni hasta la llegada de gato, el trato de detenerlo pero no pudo, Gatō decidió ponerlo como ejemplo para todos los que conspiren contra él cortándole los brazos y ejecutándolo públicamente Desde entonces ni inari ni el pueblo creen en los héroes"-dijo tazuna con pesar en su voz, tsunami estaba llorando junto kurenai, hinata ,sakura y nejenda mientras tanto kakashi,shino y kiba apretaban sus puños en señal de enojo por lo que hizo gato a susuke no le podría importar menos la historia pero entonces en la sala se sintió una poderosa intención asesina nadie podía moverse, todos tenían dificultad para respirar excepto kakashi y kurenai que se mantenían firmes de alguna manera kakashi volteo y vio que naruto era el que la estaba emitiendo la intención asesina ,sus tatuajes comenzaron a brillar sus ojos parpadeaban entre azules a blanco brillantes y apretaba los puños en señal de frustración, kakashi puso una mano en su hombro.

"Naruto cálmate, sé que estás enojado, yo estoy igual pero ahora no es el momento de liberar tu ira hasta que ese momento llegue debes mantenerte en control"-dijo kakashi con autoridad tratando de calmar a su alumno, las marcas de naruto dejaron de brillar, dejo de liberar instinto asesino y sus ojos eran normales volteo hacia kakashi y le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y este asintió en entendimiento.

"Disculpen todos no era mi intención"-dijo naruto disculpándose y todos le dijeron que no había problema y que lo entendían.

"No entiendo porque se esmeran tanto al final todos morirán"-dijo inari con una mirada sombría.

"Somos fuertes niño ninguno aquí morirá, además ¿cómo estás tan seguro de eso? nunca has visto lo que podemos hacer"-dijo naruto y sus amigos asienten

"Porque ustedes no podrán hacer nada, ustedes vienen a hacer acto de héroe pero al final solo acabaran muertos por gato y sus hombres ellos son demasiado fuertes"-dijo inari con lágrimas en los ojos y apretando sus puños. Entonces se escucharon unas risas en la sala y todos vieron que naruto se estaba riendo como si hubiera escuchado algo gracioso.

"De que te ríes, no tienen oportunidad contra gato no podrán hacer nada"-dijo inari con lágrimas en los ojos y naruto se rio más fuerte y esto irrito aún más al niño.

"Jajajajaja, siento decirte esto niño pero gato no es fuerte"-dijo naruto entre risas.

"COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO, NO SABES NADA"-grito inari llorando más fuerte.

"Es porque es verdad, inari gato no es fuerte lo único que tiene ese estúpido es su dinero, quítale eso y lo que queda es un hombre debilucho y patético responde esto alguna vez lo has visto hacer algo sin que tenga que contratar matones o usar su dinero para hacer las cosas que lo hacen ver fuerte"-dijo naruto y inari pensó por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza, era verdad gato siempre usaba el dinero o contrataba guardaespaldas para hacer el trabajo sucio.

"Lo ves inari gato es un debilucho"-dijo naruto con una sonrisa acercándose a inari y poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza.

"Pero él tiene un ejército de matones ustedes no podrán con ellos"-dijo anari y naruto volvió a reírse trayendo una mueca a inari.

"Deja de burlarte"-dijo inari y naruto dejo de reír

"Si bien los números en un ejercito pueden ser de ayuda te garantizo que nosotros podremos con ellos , tenemos a al famoso copy ninja no kakashi, la genjutsu mistress de konoha, varios herederos de clanes ninja con grandes habilidades y poderosas kunoichis que podrían hacer a los hombres de gato ir a casa a correr con su mamis así que no te preocupes, si no me crees sígueme y te mostrare"-dijo naruto saliendo fuera de la casa junto a un intrigado inari queriendo ver lo que quería mostrarle y los equipos y jounin también lo siguieron por seguridad.

Afuera naruto se puso frente a un árbol y inari junto a tsunami estaba observando atrás de el.

"Mira esto, esto es una pequeña parte de lo que podemos hacer"-dijo naruto y tomo el árbol del tronco y lo arranco como si fuera la cosa mas fácil del mundo y empezó a hacerlo girar como un molino para después lanzarlo como un misil hacia algún lugar desconocido, los genin, jounin y tazuna no estaban tan sorprendidos porque ya habían sido testigos de la monstruosa fuerza de naruto pero esto había dejado con la mandíbula en el suelo inari y tsunami, acaban de ver a un joven de al menos 15 años arrancar un árbol y lanzarlo como si no fuera nada.

"Ves inari no tienes nada de que preocuparte todos y cada uno de nosotros podemos hacer cosas que la gente normal no puede , te garantizo que aplastaremos a gato y salvaremos nami no kuni"-dijo naruto poniendo una mano en la cabeza de inari revolviendo su pelo y este hizo algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo, sonrio alegremente, esto trajo lágrimas de felicidad a tsunami y una sonrisa a sus amigos excepto sasuke que no le importaba nada esto y las chicas del grupo miraban a naruto con rubores en sus rostros.

" _Será un gran padre algún dia"_ -pensaron hinata, nejenda ,sakura, tsunami , kurenai y kurumi (que estaba en el sello), con un sonrojo y al darse cuenta de lo que pensaron se sonrojaron aún más.

"Bien inari entremos que me muero de hambre"-dijo naruto y este lo siguió alegremente y todos entraron a la casa pero naruto fue detenido por kakashi.

"Fue muy bueno lo que hiciste naruto, pero puedes decirme hacia donde lanzaste ese árbol"-pregunto kakashi y naruto ladeo la cabeza en con función y pensó por un momento.

"No lo se"-dijo naruto y kakashi cayó al suelo al estilo anime pero se recompuso de inmediato.

"Naruto no te reprenderé ni nada pero en el futuro, ten más cuidado quien sabe dónde habrá caído eso"-dijo kakashi y naruto asiente y entran.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN AMEGAKURE.

Dos personas caminando hacia ame para una reunión a la que fueron invocados por su líder, el primero tenia el cabello medio largo de color plata peinado hacia atrás, unos ojos morados. Lleva una capa color negra con nubes rojas, sin camisa debajo, pantalones negros, y su protector de Yugakure alrededor del cuello junto a su amuleto que significa Jashin el segundo era un hombre alto y con piel oscura, Llevaba una capucha blanca y una máscara negra en la cara y sus ojos eran la única parte visible, tenían una esclerótica purpura con iris y pupila verde claro. vestía el mismo manto negro con nubes rojas y el protector de la frente de con la línea en medio lo que significa que es un nukenin. En este momento el segundo hombre se estaba desesperando porque su compañero no paraba de gritar sobre jashin-sama cada 5 segundos y francamente lo estaba volviendo loco, estaba considerando seriamente el no matarlo en este momento y buscar otro compañero.

"Si hay un dios por hay y me escucha por favor manda algo para callar a este estúpido"-dijo el enmascarado en voz baja.

"Que pasa con esa cara kakuzu anímate gracias a la bendición de jashin-sama po"-dijo el sujeto de la guadaña pero no llego a terminar por que vio un objeto callendo desde el cielo a gran velocidad,

"pero que demo"-dijo el sujeto de la guadaña pero no alcanzo a terminar.

¡BOOM!

porque el árbol le callo desde el cielo aplastando su cuerpo, curiosamente estaba vivo todavía pero ahora estaba inconsciente y kakazu solo pudo hacer una cosa.

"Gracias , quien quiera que hayas sido gracias"-dijo kakuzu arrodillándose agradeciendo a la deidad que lo haya escuchado.

DE VUELTA EN NAMI NO KUNI

Aprovechando que sus amigos estaban dormidos Naruto estaba a punto de salir por la puerta pero de pronto sintió la sensación de hacer algo bueno por alguien pero rápidamente lo dejo de lado y se dispuso a salir a entrenar para aclarar su mente.

"Voy a salir un momento sensei"-dijo naruto.

"Es muy tarde naruto el entrenamiento en exceso nunca es bueno"-dijo kurenai que aún estaba despierta junto a kakashi aconsejando a naruto.

"No se preocupe kurenai-sensei , no estoy cansado, estaré bien"-dijo naruto con seguridad, kakashi pensó por un momento antes de asentir.

"De acuerdo naruto pero aun asi no te excedas sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer entendido"-dijo kakashi y naruto asintió con una sonrisa para después salir de la casa.

"Sabes que va a excederse verdad"-dijo kurenai y kakashi rio un poco.

"Lo sé pero él es así tal vez él lo ignore pero en términos de fuerza física y poder él es el ninja más fuerte de la aldea y aun así no está conforme con lo que tiene, el desea ser el más fuerte para proteger a sus seres queridos, él lo llevara todo al extremo para asegurarse de eso"-dijo kakashi con una sonrisa de orgullo.

"Esa es una de las razones por las cuales le gusta a akame"-dijo kurenai con una sonrisa.

"Del mismo modo pasa con nejenda ,estoy seguro que el las cuidara bien"-dijo kakashi y kurenai asiente.

"Por cierto como van las cosas, ya sabes….con asuma -dijo pregunto kakashi y la expresión de kurenai se endurecio por un momento.

No quiero hablar sobre eso-dijo kurenai.

Entiendo no insistiré mas con el tema-dijo kakashi y kuranai asiente agradecida por la comprensión de kakashi.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA GUARIDA DE GATO

Vemos a zabuza y haku una habitación, zabuza estaba en la cama mientras el ninja cazador estaba sentado a su lado mientras le limpiaba el sudor.

"Gracias haku"-dijo zabuza y la ahora nombrada haku le sonrio.

"No hay nada que agradecer zabuza-zama soy su herramienta después de todo"-dijo haku.

"No eres mi herramienta haku, tu significas para mi mucho más que eso, para mi eres como la hija que nunca tuve, me molesta que tuve que estar cerca de la muerte para darme cuenta de eso"-dijo zubuza y esas palabras trajeron lagrimas a los ojos de haku ella siempre a querido escuchar esas palabras pero siempre lo guardo como secreto y ahora que zabuza dijo eso no pudo retener sus sentimientos nunca más.

"Gracias zabuza-sama"-dijo haku con una bella sonrisa pero el maravilloso momento fue interrumpido por gato que había entrado pateando puerta junto con dos de sus guardaespaldas.

"Mira como han caído los poderosos, el kirigakure no kijin al fin y al cabo resulto ser un cobarde".-dijo gato y acerco su mano a zabuza pero haku lo evito agarrando su mano fuertemente.

"Quita tus asquerosas manos de zabuza-sama maldita rata"-dijo haku con una voz muerta y fria liberando su intención de matar hacia gato que estaba temblando.

"Maldita"-dijo uno de los guardias y se acercaron a atacarla pero no pudieron moverse al sentir un peligroso filo en sus cuellos, ellos movieron sus cabezas y vieron a haku entre ellos con sus espadas apuntando a sus cuellos.

"No estoy de muy buen humor asi que no intenten nada o será lo último que hagan"-dijo haku y los guardias empezaron a sudar.

"Solo completen la misión rápidamente, no les estoy pagando para que estén aquí como holgazanes"-dijo gato saliendo ,haku bajo las espadas dejando salir a los guardias de gato tras de el, al cerrar la puerta haku se acercó a zabuza.

"Sabes que no tenías que hacer eso haku"-dijo zabuza el cual tenía un kunai bajo la sabana listo para matar a gato.

"Lo se pero lo necesitamos vivo si queremos el dinero asi que hay que soportarlo un poco más"-dijo haku y zabuza asintió para después ponerse a dormir nuevamente.

EN EL BOSQUE CERCA DE LA CAZA DE TAZUNA

En el bosque podemos ver a naruto meditando, después de unos ejercicios y una batalla 1 contra 100 **kage bushins** se dispuso a pensar tratando de encontrar una manera de acceder a su sub elemento, hasta el momento no había podido encontrar una forma y eso lo estaba frustrando.

" _ **No te partas la cabeza pensando mucho en eso naruto, estoy seguro de que encontraras la forma con el tiempo, porque no practicamos un rato en el paisaje mental, tal vez podamos despejar tus dudas con una buena pelea"-**_ dijo asura en la mente de naruto asiente y entra al paisaje mental.

PAISAJE MENTAL

Naruto al entrar al paisaje y de inmediato es derribado por kurumi en el suelo para después darle un candente beso, naruto se sorprendió pero no tardo en devolverlo y colocar sus manos en las caderas de kurumi y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello el beso se prolongó por unos minutos hasta que se separaron por la falta aire.

" **Mi mi, el pequeño Naru-kun esta aprendiendo bien quizá debería darte una recompensa** "-dijo kurumi con una mirada seductora y naruto se puso rojo como tomate haciendo que kurumi se riera un poco.

"No te rias kurumi-chan"-dijo naruto con un puchero y kurumi lo abrazo colocando la cara de naruto entre sus pechos.

" **KAWAII, me dan ganas de estrujarte cuando pones una cara como esa"** -dijo kurumi abranzando a naruto entre sus encantos sin darce cuenta de que este se estaba poniendo azul y en ese momento apareció asura.

" **Kurumi, por si no te has dado cuenta….estas matando a naruto** "-dijo asura con una cara sin expresiones señalando a naruto que parecía que se le salía el alma por la boca. En ese momento kurumi lo solto.

" **Kya, Naru-kun resiste** "-dijo kurumi zarandeando a naruto de un lado a otro para después empezar a cachetearlo tratando de que despertara hasta que este por fin pudo respirar y tomo una profunda bocanada de aire.

" **Ah, sentía que estaba en el cielo y porque me duelen tanto las mejillas** "-dijo naruto sobándose las mejillas adoloridas y sin darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y esto provocó que kurumi se sonrojara y empezara a silbar como si no hubiera hecho nada.

 **Bueno dejando de lado lo que acaba de pasar, vamos a pelear en el mejor de los casos durante el combate puedes aclarar tu mente y tener una idea de como empezar con tu shakuton** -dijo asura con una sonrisa sádica y naruto puso la misma sonrisa .

 **De acuerdo no se vale patadas en los bajos, uso de balas de energía ,ni transformaciones, quiero una pelea limpia, huesos rotos, ojos morados y que corra sangre por todos lados** -dijo kurumi con un traje de réferi de boxeo y una campana, dejando a asura y naruto con una gota en la nuca.

 **y…PELEEN** -grito kurumi sonando la campana.

naruto y asura cargaron hacia el otro con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros.

 **ORAAAAAAAAAA-** grito asura

DORIAAAAAAAAA-grito naruto

Conectaron sus puños en un poderoso impacto sacudiendo toda la zona, los golpes van y vienen a gran velocidad y ninguno retrocedía, naruto desvió un golpe pero no vio otro que conecto en su estómago haciendo que escupa sangre para siguiente asura le dio una patada mandándolo varios kilómetros lejos.

 **Que pasa naruto, no me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes** -dijo asura con burla entonces una gigantesca explosión de chakra y mantra salió de naruto y la sonrisa de asura se ensancho.

 **Todavía no termino** -dijo naruto con sus ojos blanco brillantes y con ira en ellos.

de un momento a otro naruto apareció frente a él en un estallido de velocidad y conecto un poderoso golpe en el estómago mandándolo a volar impulsado por naruto empezó a girar sobre sí mismo agravando el daño del golpe y el ataque era bastante fuerte y había le había hecho daño a asura pero este resistió el golpe tomo del brazo a naruto y lo lanzo lejos de el , naruto libero su aura de batalla y asura hizo lo mismo y empezó un intercambio de golpes en el aire, estaba claro que asura tenía la ventaja en esto pero naruto no retrocedía los impactos de los golpes generaban ondas de choque que sacudían toda la zona en el paisaje mental mientras que en el prado kurumi estaba viendo el combate con asombro

De regreso a la pelea asura y naruto cargaron con intención de perforarse el uno al otro que al conectarce libero una poderosa onda expansiva asura aprovecho pateo a naruto y este por un momento quedo aturdido pero se recuperó y naruto y cargo nuevamente hacia asura conectando un golpe en su rostro trato de golpearlo nuevamente pero asura lo esperaba y este esquivo el golpe tomo a naruto y lo puso de cabeza sobre su hombro agarro sus piernas por los tobillos con ambos brazos, naruto trato de soltarse del agarre pero asura era mas fuerte.

 **Nos vemos cuando despiertes naruto,** **Asura taijutsu ogi: kinniku buster** -dijo asura y ambos cayeron al suelo a gran velocidad generando un poderos impacto dejando a asura en una posición sentada dejando un enorme cráter en el suelo y naruto recibió todas las secuelas del impacto, sentia como si hubieran arrancado sus brazos , destrozaran su espalda, y quebraran su cuello, naruto había quedado inconsciente por el daño del ataque.

MINUTOS DESPUES.

Naruto parpadeo y vio que aun estaba en el paisaje mental, recordó que el último ataque de asura lo había dejado inconsciente lo bueno era que estaban en el paisaje mental porque estaba seguro de que si recibía ese ataque en el mundo real probablemente hubiera quedado gravemente herido. Se dio cuenta de que estaba apoyado en algo suave levanto la cara poco a poco y vio el rostro de kurumi y con los ojos cerrados, naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba en el regazo de kurumi se puso un poco rojo por esto pero estaba feliz también ,el volvió a ver el rostro de kurumi que parecía dormida y solo pudo decir una cosa.

"Es tan hermosa"-dijo naruto, kurumi abrió los ojos y sonrió, naruto se puso rojo porque kurumi lo había escuchado.

" **Gracias por el cumplido Naru-kun** "-dijo kurumi con una hermosa sonrisa.

" **Veo que estas mejor naruto** "-dijo una voz junto de los 2 y vio a asura sentado a su lado izquierdo.

Si, estoy bien y ahora puedo pensar con mas claridad, pero ese ataque fue bastante intenso, me lo puede enseñar-dijo naruto con estrellitas en los ojos y asura parpadeo un par de veces y después se rio a carcajadas.

 **Una persona norma se estaría quejando de casi morir y tu me pides que te enseñe esa técnica, la verdad no me arrepiento de tenerte como mi aprendiz e hijo adoptivo naruto-** dijo asura y naruto se puso muy contento porque su sensei/padre adoptivo lo considerara de esa forma.

 **Bien naruto repasemos lo que sabemos, según kakashi el shakuton es la combinación del futon y el katon, y si es bien usado puedes literalmente evaporar a tus enemigos hasta la muerte, la clave debe estar en el calor pero eso solo seria aumentar la temperatura del fuego asi que no es lo mismo** -dijo kurumi con una exprecion pensativa y naruto se puso a pensar por un tiempo nde pronto la revelación lo golpeo, abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se levantó del regazo de kurumi.

 **¿Que pasa Naru-kun?** -pregunto kurumi

Ya lo tengo, ya sé cómo puedo acceder al shakuton-dijo naruto con una sonrisa macabra y les envio una imagen mental de lo que era y al recibirla asura y kurumi pusieron una sonrisa igual a la de naruto.

 **Naruto si llegas a completar esta técnica te garantizo que con la suficiente fuerza podría llegar cerca del nivel de una bijudama-** dijo kurumi con una sonrisa sadica.

 **Naruto no hay tiempo que perder empecemos a entrenar** -dijo asura, naruto asiente.

Y CORTE

"Muy bien chicos eso es todo por hoy les prometo que los capítulos volverán a publicarse de manera continua como siempre asi que esperen ansiosamente por cierto recuerden que en la saga de las teigu se les dara una cada una de los novatos asi que digan sus ideas para las armas de cada uno excepto para akame, tatsumi, leone, esdeath,nejenda y naruto déjenlo en los comentarios y si se preguntan sobre las diosas no pude añadirlas a este capitulo por falta de tiempo pero tengan por seguro que en próximo capitulo aparecerán, no se lo pierdan"-dijo el autor

Postdata: ¿debería añadir a tsunami al harem?

"Les gusto, lo amaron, lo odiaron díganlo en los comentarios dejen sus reviews, críticas y preguntas y hare lo posible por responderlas. Recuerden mi intención es mejorar"-dice el autor.

"bueno con esto me despido, JANE"-dijo en autor saliendo con una bomba de humo


	13. Chapter 13

"HE VUUUUUEEEEELTO"-dijo el autor con un montón de efectos especiales atrás de él.

"Disculpen la demora es que tuve una situación con el pc y tuve que volver a escribir el capítulo de cero pero eso no importa ahora así que mejor pasemos a los comentarios"-dijo el autor

 **Jonnywolf:** gracias por tu opinión y con respecto a tu pregunta si esa es su técnica, vi en el juego que asura hace una variación de esa técnica pero usándola con sus 6 brazos.

 **Ryomy:** claro que el saldrá es uno de los mejores personajes del juego así que debía incluirlo espéralo porque el aparecerá en unos 2 capítulos y se va armara la grande cuando aparezca.

Bueno sin más preámbulos empecemos.

"humano"

" **biju, espíritu, invocaciones y jutsus** "

" _pensamiento y flashbacks"_

" **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS** : NO POSEO NARUTO, ASURAS WRATH, AKAME GA KILL O CUALQUIER PERSONAJE O TÉCNICAS UTILIZADAS EN OTROS ANIMES O VIDEJUEGOS ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.

" **ADVERTENCIA** : los personajes serán un poco OOC y la historia puede variar tanto la de naruto como la de las otras 2 a mi conveniencia.

 **Capitulo 13: encuentros, revelaciones y explosiones**

Vemos a naruto agotado en el suelo respirando con dificultad, después de en encontrar la manera de acceder a su sub-elemento entreno junto con asura y kurumi toda la noche con muy buenos resultados, prueba de eso se podía ver alrededor, la zona donde entrenaban estaba totalmente incinerada, ahora mismo está descansando después del arduo entrenamiento de anoche.

"Asura-sensei y kurumi-chan de verdad que pueden ser unos monstruos en el entrenamiento pero si no lo fueran no sería tan fuerte como lo soy ahora asi que me alegro que sean asi"-dijo naruto con una sonrisa luego sus pensamientos pasaron a personas importantes para el que ahora mismo se encontraban en konoha.

" _Anko-chan, yugao-chan, mikoto-chan, ino-chan, akame-chan, leone-chan las extraño mucho, espero que estén bien, solo esperen dentro de poco volveré y mas fuerte que antes"_ \- penso naruto con determinación pero entonces algo extraño paso el paisaje mental empezó a cambiar poco a poco hasta convertirse en una zona completamente blanca sin nada en ella. naruto no perdió el tiempo y se puso en guardia en ese momento asura y kurumi en su forma zorro llegaron a donde estaba el.

"¿Asura-sensei donde estamos?"-pregunto naruto

" **seguimos en el paisaje mental solo que ahora algo o alguien lo cambio a esto, no bajes la guardia naruto** "-dijo asura en posición de pelea.

" **Pero quien pudo haber hecho esto"** -dijo kurumi

" **Esa seria yo"** -dijo una voz que resonó en todas direcciones del paisaje mental.

En ese momento una luz dorada apareció en el paisaje mental segando momentáneamente a naruto, kurumi y asura que se prepararon para ver quien había invadido la mente de naruto cuando la luz se desvaneció y lo que vieron era algo que ninguno se esperaba. Hay frente a ellos estaba una mujer de cabello dorado largo, ojos verdes como esmeraldas y una figura que solo podía ser la perfección para toda mujer, pechos copa G, cintura pequeña, bien formadas caderas, facciones finas en su rostro y tatuajes dorados en sus frente y manos, ella esta vestida con un vestido blanco puro, y un collar de oro en su cuello. Naruto se ruborizo ante la presencia que estaba frente a él y la mujer miro en su dirección y le sonrió.

" **¿Que pasa naruto-kun te gusta lo que ves?"** -pregunto la mujer en un tono seductor y naruto se puso aún más rojo.

" **Hey no coquetees con naru-kun y a todo esto quien eres y como conoces a naru-kun"** -dijo una muy celosa kurumi sacándole una gota de sudor a asura y naruto , la mujer solo se rio de manera delicada.

" **No te preocupes kyubi no vengo a hacerle daño a nadie solo vine a conocer personalmente a mi elejido"** -dijo la mujer mirando a naruto con una linda sonrisa y esto confundió a kurumi y aun mas naruto.

¿Elejido?-dijo naruto inclinando la cabeza con una expresión confundida linda y fue tacleado en un abrazo por la mujer.

" **KAWAII** "-chillo la mujer poniendo la cabeza de naruto entre sus pechos mientras tanto a asura simplemente se le quedo viendo a la mujer de manera sospechosa y kurumi temblaba un ojo mintras consideraba lanzarle una bijudama a esa mujer que abrazaba a naruto, después de un momento se separaron.

" **Lo lamento es que te veías tan lindo** "-dijo la mujer dejando ruborizado a naruto con cara de bobo pero este se recompuso de inmediato en ese momento asura hablo.

" **Dejémonos los juegos para luego, ahora quien eres, puedo sentir que no eres humana y que haces aquí** "-dijo asura entrecerrando los ojos a ella.

" **Como siempre directo al punto verdad "asura el destructor"-** dijo la mujer y asura abrió los ojos como platos, como conocía ese apodo.

" **Lo conozco porque yo se ti y de todo lo que ha pasado en tu vida"** -dijo la mujer nuevamente. " **Acabas de**.".-pero fue interrumpido por la mujer **," si leí tu mente"** -dijo la mujer sorprendiendo a todos y en este punto asura empezó a perder la paciencia.

" **Basta de juegos, quien demonios eres y como llegaste aquí"** -dijo asura empezando a enfadarse y la mujer rodo los ojos.

" **No tienes que pedirlo de esa manera, no vengo aquí a hacerle daño a nadie"** -dijo la mujer y asura se calmó un poco pero aun así no bajo la guardia, algo en esta mujer le resultaba familiar, no era que la haya visto antes es que el aura que tenía que expulsaba le traía recuerdos de su ultimo enemigo y eso no le agradaba nada.

" **Bien en cuanto a quien soy me conocen por muchos nombres, la creadora de la luz, la que da el orden al mundo, o simplemente hikari, pero creo que por el nombre que ustedes me conocen es kami"-** dijo la mujer dejando a estáticos a naruto, kurumi y asura (°.°).

...

….

….

…

"NANI/ **NANI** "-gritaron los naruto y kurumi en estado de shock para después desmayarse mientras que asura ya había estado frente a un dios y no se desmayó aun así lo sorprendió enormemente y mientras tanto kami estaba en el suelo riéndose de lo lindo sus reacciones.

" **JAJAJAJAJAJA, sabía que esto pasaría"** -dijo kami rodando en el suelo riéndose de lo lindo para después sacar una cámara que estaba entre sus pechos y tomarle una foto a naruto desmayado.

" **esto ira directo a mi álbum kyaaaa"** -dijo kami saltando como niña de 5 años sacándole una gota de sudor a asura.

" _ **Es idea mía o todos los dioses están locos"**_ -pensó asura al ver la actitud de la diosa.

10 minutos después los 2 se despertaron y se dieron cuenta de que el paisaje mental estaba devuelto a la normalidad.

" **Que sueño más loco ¿era un sueño verdad?"** -pregunto kurumi aun no del todo segura si lo que vieron era verdadero o no.

"Por supuesto que era un sueño kurumi-chan nos encontrábamos con una hermosa mujer rubia y resultaba que esta que ella era kami, jajaja, pero que locura de sueño"-dijo naruto rascándose la cabeza y vio que asura estaba mirando atrás de el con el rostro serio y naruto se puso nervioso.

"Está detrás de mí cierto"-pregunto naruto y asura asintió

" **Gracias por el cumplido naruto-kun"** -dijo una voz atrás y vio que era kami con una sonrisa brillante de inmediato naruto se para frente a ella.

"Es un placer conocerla kami-sama"-dijo naruto un poco nervioso y kami hizo un puchero lindo.

" **No me digas así, dime hikari-chan siiiiiiiiii** "-dijo hikari aplicando los **ojos de cachorro no jutsu** hacia naruto.

"De acuerdo hikari-chan"-dijo naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa por lo linda que se veía, hikari no perdió el tiempo y lo abrazo nuevamente entre sus pechos mientras tanto asura tenía una gota en la nuca por la actitud de la diosa y paso a mirar kurumi que tenía un aura demoniaca a su alrededor y sus ojos brillaban de ira y celos, kami dejo de abrazar a naruto y se puso un poco más seria.

" **Bueno, se preguntaran que estoy haciendo aquí, es simple vine a presentarme ante mi elegido junto con mis hermanas"** -dijo kami y naruto se preguntaba qué era eso de elegido pero se detuvo a escuchar la última parte de lo que dijo kami.

"Espera dijiste hermanas"-dijo naruto y kami asintió, de pronto al lado de kami 2 figuras aparecieron una de ellas la primera era una mujer de cabello blanco suelto que llegaba hasta su trasero, ojos rojos sangre, piel pálida, facciones finas, pechos copa DD cintura pequeña y deseables caderas, traía puesto un kimono negro como la noche amarrado con una faja blanca, la siguiente mujer también tenía cabello negro corto que llegaba hasta sus hombros, sus ojos eran grises, su piel era blanca, traía puesto un kimono purpura amarrado con una faja negra que dejaba apreciar su hermosa figura, ambas mujeres al lado de kami le dieron una mirada mientras lo revisaban de arriba abajo y ellas le sonrieron de manera un tanto lujuriosa lo cual lo puso un poco nervioso.

" **Naruto-kun déjame presentarte a mis hermanas"** –dijo kami y señalo a la de pelo blanco, " **esta es mi hermana shinigami diosa de la muerte"** -dijo kami. " **es un placer conoceros a todos en especial a ti naruto-kun eres tan lindo como menciono mi hermana"** -dijo shigami lamiéndose los labios y naruto se puso aún más nervioso. " **Y esta es mi hermana gemela yami la diosa de la oscuridad y el caos"** -dijo kami señalando a su otra hermana y esta se inclinó respetuosamente dando una vista de su muy generoso escote sonrojando a naruto, " **es un placer conocer al elegido de mi hermana y su novia así como estar frente a "el destructor"** -dijo yami de manera respetuosa a asura le molesto ser llamado por ese apodo de nuevo pero aun así pudo controlarse mientras que naruto y kurumi se pusieron rojos pero el que fueran reconocidos como amantes les dio mucha felicidad a ambos y ambos se sonrieron con afecto el uno al otro.

" **Pueden dejar esa miradas para después en este momento tenemos un asunto más importante"** -dijo asura y naruto y kurumi asienten un poco avergonzados. " **Bien aún no han respondido ¿Qué hacen aquí? Y ¿porque llaman a naruto su elegido? No me digan que también buscan lo mismo que ese estúpido que chakravartin porque si es así les digo desde ya que no las dejare"** -dijo asura estampando su pie contra el suelo, encorvándose un poco y flexionando sus brazos, el empieza a liberar su mantra con su poder haciendo temblar el paisaje mental por la magnitud de este. Naruto y kurumi se cubren los ojos por la cantidad de poder que asura estaba expulsando.

" _Asura-sensei está expulsando todo su poder eso quiere decir que va por todas contra ellas"_ -penso naruto pero sucedió algo que no se esperaba, las tres diosas empezaron a reírse y asura se detuvo preguntándose que estaba pasando.

" **Tu jajajaja que vamos a hacer jajaaja lo mismo que ese idiota** "-dijo kami riéndose de lo lindo y asura le salio una marca de enojo en su frente. " **Jajajaja mis costillas, no respiro** "-dijo yami con sus brazos alrededor de su estómago, mientras tanto shinigami se quitaba una lagrima del ojo de tanto reírse y asura no lo soporto más.

" **¡YA DEJEN DE REIRCE TRIO DE LOCAS Y EXPLIQUENOS QUE HACEN AQUÍ ENTONCES!"** -grito asura muy molesto porque se burlaban de el.

" **Lo siento, es que nos pareció muy gracioso que nos compararas con ese estúpido"** -dijo kami para después ponerse seria, " **pero te pido que no se vuelva repetir ni yo ni mis hermanas somos como el"-** dijo kami con sus ojos brillando con furia y un aura dorada alrededor de ella para dejar su punto claro, " **comparar a chakravartin con nosotras es como comparar una hormiga con un león"** -dijo yami con sus ojos brillando de negro y un aura de oscuridad la rodeaba, " **así que por favor abstente de decir eso otra vez entendido"** -dijo shinigami con una dulce sonrisa con un aura de muerte alrededor de ella, medio abrió los ojos y dejo ver que sus ojos tenían un brillo siniestro. Asura estaba viendo a las diosas sin mostrar miedo o temor y las estaba evaluando a ellas antes de suspirar.

" **Me disculpo por eso es que mi experiencia con los dioses no es tan buena que digamos"** -dijo asura y las tres diosas asintieron en comprensión.

" **Bueno ahora pasaremos a explicar la razón por la que estamos aquí y tú eres una de las principales razones para esto así que siéntense por favor"** -dijo yami sorprendiendo a los 3 mientras tomaban asiento en el pasto.

" **Verán, en este plano de la existencia existen exactamente 12 universos"** -dijo kami dejando estupefactos a los 3. " **Algunos de estos pueden ser similares entre si pero con ciertas variaciones en cada uno ,otros pueden ser totalmente diferentes los unos de los otros y cada uno de estos universos tiene un dios o dioses que mantienen el equilibrio, el orden y el caos, el bien y el mal, la vida y la muerte, el ying y el yang, una regla para cada uno de los universo es que ninguno de los dioses de un universo puede interferir en otro y tampoco se le permite intervenir en su propio universo a menos de que sea totalmente necesaria su intervención ,para eso nosotros los dioses creamos una barrera para cada universo se mantenga separado de los otros y para que ninguno de nosotros la pudiéramos excepto sus legítimos dioses la pudiéramos atravesar"** -dijo shinigami y los tres asienten comprendiendo eso. " **Nosotras 3 somos las que preservan el equilibrio en esta universo y nos encargamos de que todo siga su curso y tenga un equilibrio"** -dijo yami asombrando a los 3 nuevamente, **pero hace unos años la barrera se rompió-** dijo kami con un rostro serio y esto trajo jadeos a los 3 **. "¿como paso eso?"-** pregunto kurumi y las tres diosas miraron a asura y este se puso palido, " **por eso decíamos que en parte tenias que ver asura, tu universo estaba junto al nuestro y durante tu batalla contra el tonto chakravartin que era el dios de tu universo poco a poco estaban rompiendo la barrera que separaba tu universo del nuestro"** -dijo kami y todos vieron a asura y este se puso un poco nervioso, " **no tienes porque preocuparte tanto afortunadamente pudimos reparar la barrera justo a tiempo antes de que nuestros universos chocaran entre si"** -volvio a decir kami y esto trajo un alivio a asura, " **pero aun asi ocurrio algo que no esperábamos"** -dijo yami trallendo intriga a los 3, " **al parecer en el tiempo que la barrera estaba rota cosas de su universo poco a poco estaban atravesando a nuestro universo como ya te habras dado cuenta objetos, seres, almas entre otras cosas"** -dijo shinigami , " **eso explica en parte porque asura-sensei está aquí"** -dijo naruto , " **exactamente naruto-kun de hecho shinigami fue la que guio el alma de asura a tu sello porque ella sintió que necesitarías su ayuda y como ya deben saber el no es el único de su raza que atravesó la barrera así que shinigami hizo lo mismo con sus almas y las puso en diferentes personas en las naciones elementales** " -dijo kami ellos 2 asienten, naruto ya se habían encontrado con otro poseedor almas de los 8 guardianes generales y el actualmente estaba en konoha **, "creí que solo era una coincidencia pero creo que estaba equivocado"** -dijo asura con seriedad," **¿pero eso que tiene que ver con Naru-kun?"-** dijo kurumi un poco preocupada **, lo que pasa es que una gran fuente de maldad entro a este mundo durante el tiempo que estaba rota la barrera, no pudimos evitar que entrara pero si la debilitamos afortunadamente"** -dijo shinigami dejando preocupados a los tres, asura entrecerró los ojos porque el sospechaba lo que era esa fuente de maldad y eso no le gustaba para nada, " **el problema es que nosotras al ser las diosas de este mundo no podemos interferir directamente en asuntos de mortales, por eso escogí a naruto-kun para proteger este mundo de esa fuente de maldad antes de que destruya nuestro mundo"** -dijo kami dejando con la mandíbula en el suelo a naruto, "¿pero porque yo?"-dijo naruto en un susurro y las tres diosas lo vieron cariñosamente, " **porque no hay otro ser tan puro como tú en este mundo, no existe ni una pequeña parte de oscuridad en tu corazón y a pesar de tu pasado seguiste manteniéndote puro, al recibir el poder de asura cualquiera se hubiera dejado llevar por el o usarlo para sus propios fines codiciosos pero tu no lo hiciste y optaste por usar tu nuevo poder para proteger a tus seres queridos es por eso que te escogí"** -dijo kami y naruto se puso feliz porque las diosas frente a el lo consideraban de esa manera pero una parte de el no creía poder soportar esa carga entonces sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro y sentía y vio a asura sonreírle a el **. "No te preocupes naruto estaremos aquí para ti y te ayudaremos todo posible, no tienes por qué soportar esta carga tu solo"** -dijo asura con una sonrisa luego sintió que kurumi le tomaba la mano. " **Recuerda que siempre estaré hay para ti Naru-kun nunca te abandonare ni los demás tampoco"** -dijo kurumi con una bella sonrisa y naruto le dio un beso en su mejilla en respuesta la cual la puso muy contenta.

De acuerdo acepto-dijo naruto con una sonrisa a las tres diosas y ellas lo abrasaron, **"gracias naruto-kun gracias se que no tenias nada que ver en esto pero que aceptaras me hace muy feliz"** -dijo kami con una sonrisa shinigami y yami asienten a lo que dijo kami

" **Se que esto no compensa la tarea que te hemos puesto pero aun asi creemos que mereces algo** "-dijo kami poniéndose de pie frente a el junto con sus hermanas.

" **Cada una de nosotras te dara un regalo especial para ti"** -dijo kami y esto dejo con la mandíbula en el suelo a los 3 y kami se rio por la expresión de sus caras.

" **Bueno mi regalo para ti es este"** -dijo kami que agarro a naruto de los hombros y lo beso, dejando a las diosas y kurumi hirviendo en celos, un aura de los rodeo a ambos durante unos momentos, hasta que termino el beso dejando a naruto con una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

" **Mi regalo es la empatía, con esta habilidad puedes ver los corazones de todos los seres incluyendo los divinos y demoniacos para saber los verdaderos sentimientos e intenciones de estos como si leyeras sus mentes"** -dijo kami dejando con la mandíbula en suelo a naruto esa era una habilidad muy útil.

La siguiente fue yami y también le dio un profundo beso y naruto lo devolvió con gusto un momento de pues la mano de naruto se puso negra y unas extraños símbolo rojos aparecieron en su mano y desparecieron instantáneamente, después del beso yami le sonrió sensualmente a naruto que estaba recuperando el aliento por el beso.

" **Naruto-kun mi regalo es un contrato de invocación que se encuentra en tu mano con el podrás llamar a los 12 kenjuu de la calamidad poderosas bestias que están al nivel biju cada uno pero tu tendrás que probarte ante ellos para demostrar ser digno de su lealtad"** -dijo yami dejando a kurumi estatica sobre la existencia de estas creaturas, naruto y asura sonrieron de manera desafiante y estaban ansiosos por hacer frente a los kenjuu.

Y por ultimo shinigami le dio un profundo beso metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de naruto, naruto no perdió el tiempo y devolvió el beso con la misma pación sacándole un gemido de placer a shinigami, después de un tiempo un aura blanca apareció alrededor de shinigami y esta paso a naruto unos minutos después se separaron jadeando por la falta de aire, shinigami se le quedo viendo a naruto con lujuria en sus ojos y ante de que pasara a mayores kurumi arrebato a naruto de shinigami kami y yami agarraron a shinigami poniéndolas junto a ellas.

 **Tsk, aguafiestas** -dijo shinigami a las tres mujeres que arruinaron su momento, para después mandarle una sonrisa a naruto,

" **Yo te di el poder de comunicarte con las almas de los muertos y darles un cuerpo temporal sin necesidad de sacrificios en cualquier momento solo tienes que llamar al alma con la que deseas hablar y te podrás comunicar con el o ella y darle un cuerpo si lo deseas, no importa si está en el infierno, el paraíso o sellada en mi estómago"** -dijo shinigami y naruto se puso feliz ahora tenía la oportunidad de hablar con sus padres cada vez que quiera.

" **Ahora en cuanto a ustedes tenemos un regalo para que ayuden a naruto-kun"** -dijo kami creando un esfera de energía roja y lo metió dentro de asura, " **ese era todo lo que pudimos recolectar de tu antiguo poder eso quiere decir que ahora tienes acceso al 60% y puedes transferirlo a naruto-kun también podrás materializarte fuera del sello pero la mayor parte de tu poder permanecerá en el sello"** -dijo kami dejando a asura muy contento de tener parte de su antiguo poder y que ahora podía salir del sello aunque sea solo por unos momentos en ese momento shinigami se puso frente a kurumi y esta saco una esfera de energía de su estómago y la puso dentro de kurumi y esta instantáneamente sintió que su poder se incrementó exponencialmente.

" **Ese fue el poder que te fue arrebatado durante el sellado del yondaime hokage, ahora posees todo tu poder** "-dijo shinigami y kurumi empezó a saltar de felicidad y esto también era de gran ayuda para la sorpresa que le preparaba a naruto. Luego de eso las tres diosas se colocan frente a naruto nuevamente.

" **Ya nos tenemos que ir naruto-kun pero volveremos a vernos solo tienes que llamarnos si deseas hablar con alguna de nosotras o hacer otras cosas"-** dijo kami con una voz seductora dándole un escalofrió en la espalda a naruto y no ayudaba las miradas lujuriosas de yami y shinigami pero no obstante les sonrio.

"Claro espero volver a verlas kami-chan, shini-chan, yami-chan"-dijo naruto con su sonrisa marca registrada sonrojando a las tres diosas que le sonrieron a naruto cariñosamente y en una luz cegadora desaparecieron. En ese momento asura puso una mano en el hombro de naruto.

" **Eres todo un conquistador verdad naruto"** -dijo asura burlándose de su hijo y este se puso rojo como tomate.

" **Ya podrás avergonzarte más tarde naruto tienes que despertar después de completar tu misión podemos probar esas habilidades"** -dijo asura y naruto asintió chocando puños con asura y dándole un beso a kurumi para despues salir del paisaje mental.

MUNDO REAL.

En el mundo real haku pasaba por el bosque para buscar plantas medicinales para zabuza, en ese momento vio que muchos árboles de la zona estaban destrozados otros cortados y otros carbonizados, también había unos cuantos cráteres en el suelo y se preguntó que había ocurrido y entonces vio a naruro dormido apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, haku se ruborizo al contemplar a naruto mirándolo de arriba abajo examinado su cuerpo para después sacudir la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos, " _este es el shinobi que casi mata a zabuza-sama debo tener cuidado"_ -pensó haku se acerco a el y pensó por un momento en matarlo pero al verlo nuevamente haku por alguna razón se arrepintió de eso y solo lo toco en el hombro tratando de despertarlo.

"Despierta por favor te enfermaras si duermes de esa forma"-dijo haku en un tono suave.

Naruto estaba dormido en el tronco de un árbol por el entrenamiento de ayer y sintió que alguien lo trataba de despertar, no sintió malas intenciones así que no había problema, al abrir los ojos vio a una mujer de callo castaño ojos marrones hermosos, piel blanca como la nieve y un hermoso rostro, traía puesto un kimono rosa y una canasta con algunas plantas mediciones en ella.

"Si te duermes aquí podrias coger un resfriado"-dijo haku con una amable sonrisa y naruto sonrio de manera calida y la chica gano un rubor en sus mejillas.

"No te preocupes no me enfermo tan fácilmente"-dijo naruto con su sonrisa marca registrada ruborizando aún más a la chica.

"¿Y porque estás aquí?"-pregunto haku.

"Parece que me quede dormido la noche anterior durante el entrenamiento y creo que me pase un poquito"-dijo naruto y haku solto una risita.

"¿Y porque entrenar tanto, ya debes ser muy fuere?"-pergunto haku y naruto miro al cielo con una mirada de determinación.

"Para proteger a todos mis seres queridos y personas importantes para mí"-dijo naruto con convicción pasando por su mente imajenes de anko, yugao, kurumi ,hinata, ino, sakura, akame, leone,ayame ,nejenda, kurumi, mikoto, teuchi,el hokage, jiraiya ,kakashi etc. Haku se ruborizo ante la mirada de naruto y el hecho de que el quiere ser fuerte por lo mismo que ella.

"¿y tu que hace una chica tan linda como tu aquí?"-pregunto naruto

"Estoy recogiendo unas cuantas plantas medicinales para ayudar a un amigo"-dijo haku que se ruborizo al ser llamada linda y espero que naruto no lo notara.

"Entonces déjame ayudarte" -dijo naruto con una sonrisa y haku asintió agradecida por la amabilidad del naruto. Pasaron un tiempo recogiendo las plantas medicinales y conversando hasta que haku ya tenia lo que necesitaba.

"Muchas gracias por ayudarme soy haku yuki por cierto"-dijo haku presentándose.

"No fue nada haku-chan mi nombre es naruto uzumaki"-dijo naruto presentándose igualmente. En ese momento haku se disponía a irse pero en ese momento volteo hacia naruto.

"Y por cierto….soy hombre"-dijo haku y naruto se le quedo viendo de manera extraña.

"No, no lo eres por tu presencia puedo decir que eres mujer"-dijo naruto y haku se puso pálida y empezó a pensar en alguna cosa que decir como excusa.

"Es que los matones de gato andan secuestrando mujeres para que puedan ser usadas por ellos por eso es que tengo que ocultar mi género"-dijo haku esperando a que naruto creyera lo que dijo.

"Oh, entiendo, no tienes que preocuparte más por eso acabare con gato con mis propias manos"-dijo naruto y haku suspiro de alivio.

"Gracias naruto-kun espero que nos volvamos a ver"-dijo haku." _y espero no tener que enfrentarte tampoco naruto-kun"-_ penso haku antes de irse caminando fuera del bosque.

Naruto se quedo un tiempo hay viendo a haku salir del bosque.

" _ella era ese ninja cazador, pero no puedo detectar maldad o codicia en su corazón solo espero no tener que hacerle daño"_ -penso naruto, se disponía a irce cuando…

"NARUTO-KUN"-se escucho una voz acercándose a donde estaba, naruto vio que era hinata que venía corriendo hacia el .

"HINATA-CHAN"-grito naruto saludando a hinata en ese momento hinata tropezó con algunos de los escombros del área destrozada y cayó encima de naruto dejándolos con una posición muy comprometedora. Hinata abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en una posición muy sugerente con naruto y un rubor atómico adorno su rostro.

"Lo siento naruto-kun debí tener más cuidado"-dijo hinata en un tono de disculpa y naruto le sonrio acariciando su mejilla.

"No te preocupes hinata-chan estas cosas pasan"-dijo naruto con una amable sonrisa, ella le dijo que kakashi la mando a buscarlo y naruto asintió en comprensión pero de un momento a otro ambos dejaron eso de lado y se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, nadie sabe cuánto tiempo paso pero ellos se quedaron hay observándose como si fuera la cosa más increible que hubieran visto se quedaron viéndose por largo tiempo pero eso no les importaba, sus rostros empezaron a acercarse poco a poco hasta que se unieron en un dulce e inocente beso que reflejaba lo que había en sus corazones, un profundo amor por la persona que tenían frente ellos, al separarse ambos estaban un poco apenados pero se armaron de valor y comenzaron a hablar.

"Naruto-kun, yo…."-dijo hinata

"Hinata-chan yo…"-dijo naruto

"Te amo"-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo, ambos parpadearon un par de veces y empezaron a reírse disfrutando de la compañía del otro abrazados en medio del bosque

"De verdad quisiera pasar más tiempo aquí contigo hinata-chan pero debemos volver"-dijo naruto y hinata asiente con un poco de pesar pero luego sintió los labios de naruto en los suyos.

"No te preocupes podemos pasar más tiempo juntos después de que esto haya terminado"-dijo naruto acariciando la mejilla de hinata.

"Prometido"-dijo hinata como una niña pequeña y naruto se rio un poco.

"Prometido, pero antes hay algo que de ves saber"-dijo naruto y hinata lo interrumpio.

"Se que sales con tus neechans y no me molesta además que tendrás que tomar la ley de restauración de clanes para tener barias esposas , mientras este a tu lado, mientras nos trates a todas con amor y cariño por igual estoy bien con eso, además yo, nejenda-chan, sakura-chan, leone-chan, akame-chan y ino-chan planeamos compartirte junto con tus neechans"-dijo hinata asombrando a naruto y poniéndolo muy contento de que las chicas a las que él amaba también tenían sentimientos por él, entonces él se comprometió que cuando se encuentre con ellas les confesara sus sentimientos por ellas.

"Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos"-dijo hinata y se disponi a lebantarce de naruto muy a su pesar per entonces ella solto "epp" lindo cuando naruto la cargo al estilo princesa y este le sonrio.

"Mi hime-sama su caballero la escoltara por el bosque hacia nuestro destino con mucho gusto"-dijo naruto en un tono de juego y hinata se rio.

"Entonces escólteme mi dulce caballero"-dijo hinata con una voz muy amorosa acurrucada en el pecho de naruto sintiendo los latidos de su corazón y disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo.

"Entonces…"-dijo naruto flexionando sus rodillas. "¡Partimos!"-dijo naruto dando un poderoso salto hacia a la casa de tazuna mientras hinata veía el rostro de naruto y como el viento mecía su cabello que lo hacían ver como un príncipe de un cuento de hadas y ella serró los ojos.

" _Kami-sama este es el lugar en donde quiero estar por siempre, en los brazos de mi amado, por favor permíteme estar con el eternamente junto con las otras que lo aman tanto como yo"-_ pensó hinata con una sonrisa, lo que no sabía es que sus pensamientos habían sido escuchado por cierta diosa y estaba más que feliz de cumplir su deseo junto con las otras mujeres que deseaban lo mismo que hinata, ella incluida entre esas mujeres.

CASA DE TAZUNA

Kakashi , kurenai y el resto de los genin estaban esperando a naruto y hinata llegaran,kakashi sabía que se había quedado hasta tarde entrenando y posiblemente regresaría tarde pero no creía que se quedara en el bosque toda la noche, así que mando a hinata para que lo encontrara gracias a su byakugan eso era fácil para ella y con una persona con tanto chakra como naruto era aún más fácil. Entonces kakashi levanto la vista y vio que naruto se acercaba junto a hinata en sus brazos y el aterrizo creando un cráter delante de ellos. Kakashi se puso frente a naruto con una mirada seria.

"Llegas tarde naruto, espero que tengas una buena razón para eso"-pregunto kakashi serio entonces naruto y hinata se miraron y se sonrieron.

"Es que nos perdimos en el camino de la vida"-dijeron ambos a coro.

….

….

…

…

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-dijeron los genin y kurenai incluso shino solto una pequeña risa porque le habian usado el mismo truco de kakashi en su contra el mismo kakashi estaba estatico viendo que naruto y hinata para después secarse una lagrima del ojo.

"Yo…..jamas había estado tan orgulloso"-dijo kakashi y todos tuvieron una gota de sudor en la nuca. Naruto bajo a hinata y esta hizo un puchero lindo pero se le paso cuando naruto beso su mejilla dejándola muy contenta entonces vio a nejenda y sakura estaban celosas.

"Kakashi-sensei podría hablar con nejenda-chan y sakura-chan a solas"-dijo naruto y kakashi asintió teniendo una ligera idea de lo que van a hablar. Entonces naruto nejenda y sakura se alejaron lo suficiente para no ser escuchados mientras tanto kiba, shino y en menor medida sasuke se preguntaron de que hablaban y se sorprendieron cuando sakura y nejenda se abrazaron a naruto y este correspondió el abrazo y más sorprendidos quedaron cuando estas se turnaron para besarlo y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar kakashi no podía estar más feliz del hijo de su sensei y su hija pero aun así planeaba una cruel y sangrienta forma de vengarse si naruto le hacía daño a su hija ,kiba tenía la mandíbula en el suelo junto a akamaru y empezó a murmurar sobre maldito rubios suertudos ,hinata no podía estar más feliz por sus amigas, sasuke no le importó y simplemente lo ignoro, kurenai estaba feliz por las niñas y muy en el fondo desearía estar en su misma situación, y shino…..era shino, entonces los tres regresaron con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros y para recuperar la seriedad kakashi llamo su atención.

"Bien como ya han avanzado en su entrenamiento de manipulación elemental les voy a entregar un pergamino para cada uno con un jutsu de acuerdo a su afinidad así que vengan y tomen su rollo"-dijo kakashi y le entrego un pergamino a cada uno para hinata fue **suiton:teppoudama (bala de agua),** para shino fue **Doton: Domu(lanza de tierra),** para naruto **Fūton: Jūha Reppū Shō ,** para sakura **Doton: Doryūdan(dragon de tierra),** para kiba fue **Katon:goukakyuu no jutsu** ,para sasuke **katon: karyudan(dragon de fuego)** y por ultimo nejenda vio su royo y quedo estupefacta por lo que vio y miro a su padre en para ver si era cierto y esto asintió con una sonrisa y esta lo abrazo sin previo habiso y el devolvió el abrazo.

"¿Que pasa nejenda-chan?"-pregunto sakura y todo el mundo vio que nejenda tenía una gran sonrisa.

"Por fin puedo usar el jutsu de mi padre, el jutsu que el mismo invento"-dijo nejenda y efectivamente en su mano tenia las bases escritas a mano por su padre para hacer la versión básica del jutsu estrella de su padre, **el chidori,** ella volteo a su padre con lágrimas en sus ojos y este le sonrió con orgullo y todos la felicitaron por esto, pero la felicidad duro poco.

"Entrégame ese jutsu ahora"-exigió sasuke parándose frente a nejenda y esta entrecerró los ojos a el.

"Ni loca este jutsu es de mi familia así que no puedes exigir nada uchiha"-dijo nejenda con voz fría.

"Solo un uchiha puede menejar ese tipo de poder asi que entrégamelo y tal vez te deje ayudarme a repoblar mi clan"-dijo sasuke de forma arrogante las kunoichis de al redor están hirviendo en rabia, kakashi estaba a solo un paso de golpear a sasuke alumno o no alumno nadie insulta a su hija de esa forma y sale vivo, kiba y shino miraron con ira contenida a sasuke por insultar a su amiga y naruto estaba más allá de furioso sus tatuajes empezaron a brillar con mucha intensidad y sus ojos se pusieron blanco brillantes y estaba a punto de cargar al uchiha.

Hasta que…

¡SLAP!

el sonido de un fuerte golpe sono por toda la zona, todos vieron que nejenda había cacheteado al uchiha dejando una marca de su mano es su rostro. "No ve vuelvas a decir esa hablar de esa manera, basura, ni en un millón de años aceptaría estar contigo ni aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra, ademas ya tengo a un hombre que ama como soy y yo lo amo también"-dijo nejenda y le dio una mirada de amor a naruto y este se la devolvió para después ver a sasuke con desprecio, "así que no me vengas con tus estupideces bastardo así que déjame en paz y no vuelvas a preguntar por mi jutsu ya que nunca te lo dare"-dijo nejenda y esta se alejo y se unio con su amigos y jounins dejando al uchiha sorprendido para después hervir en rabia miro a nejenda y paso unas posiciones de manos.

" **Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu"-** dijo sasuke lanzando una gran bola de fuego hacia nejenda esta no tenía tiempo para defenderse y serró los ojos esperando el impacto

¡BOOM!

sasuke vio que la bola de fuego inpacto contra nejenda y este sonrio para después pasar a una expresión de incredulidad pura al ver a naruto frente a nejenda con los brazos en forma de cruz y este al parecer estaba en perfectas condiciones a pesar del ataque, los demás estaban sorprendidos por esto no solo por el acto de sasuke sino también por el acto de naruto el propio kakashi estaba agradecido con naruto, nejenda misma no lo podía creer lo que paso estaba a punto de acercarse a naruto pero este empezó a temblar de rabia, un aura roja empezó a rodearlo y poco a poco se convirtió en una mano gigante hecha de chackra saliendo de su espalda los naruto abrió los ojos y estos reflejaban una furia siega.

" **MUERE"-** rugió naruto cargando hacia sasuke que no pudo evitar el impacto de la mano de chakra

¡BAM!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"-grito de dolor sasuke, el golpe lo había estampado contra el suelo dejando un cráter rompiendo varios huesos de su cuerpo,la mano chakra lo mantenía aprisionado asfixiándolo, entonces vio que naruto levanto el puño para aplastar su cráneo, sasuke estaba aterrado y cerro los ojos esperando su inminente fin pero este nunca llego, abrió los ojos y vio a nejenda, sakura, hinata , kiba, shino, kurenai y kakashi lo estaban conteniendo lo mejor que podían en ese momento sasuke cayo inconsciente por el intenso dolor del ataque y sus huesos destrozados.

" **NO INTENTEN DETERME ESTA BASURA MERECE LA MUERTE"-** dijo naruto en estado de ira, la única razón por la que lo podían detener es porque naruto no quería lastimar a sus amigos, novias y senseis .

"Lo se naruto, yo me siento igual, kakashi debe querer matarlo también, pero tienes que calmarte, al llegar a konoha el recibirá su castigo así que por favor cálmate"-dijo kurenai en un tono suave para calmar la ira de naruto y este bajo su puño y empezó a tomar profundas respiraciones tretando de calmarce, el brazo de chakra desapareció, sus tatuajes empezaron dejaron de brillar, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y naruto empezó a hablar.

"Lo siento, pero cuando vi a este bastardo hacer eso yo…"-pero fue interrumpido por nejenda, sakura y hinata en un amoroso abrazo.

"Lo sabemos naruto-kun y espero que ese maldito sea castigado de la peor manera"-dijo nejenda con veneno en su voz, "pero tu no necesitas mancharte las manos con su sangre en mi nombre, sé que lo hiciste por mí por eso te doy gracias mi amor"-dijo nejenda en un susurro la última parte y beso a naruto y este lo correspondió entonces vio que hinata y sakura hacían pucheros y naruto las beso también poniéndolas muy felices.

"Yo no tengo favoritismos con ninguna, todas ustedes son especiales para mi"-dijo naruto y las chicas se pegaron más a el, kurenai estaba encantada con la escena pero tenían que recuperar la seriedad del asunto.

"EJEM"-tosió kurenai separando al grupo acaramelado y esta se rio un poco por sus expresiones de vergüenza entonces sakura miro a naruto de forma interrogante.

"Naruto-kun,¿ que fue eso?, parecía chakra pero se sentía mas intenso y salvaje" –pregunto sakura y naruto bajo la mirada, kakashi se paro frente a el y le puso una mano en su hombro.

"Es tu decisión naruto"-dijo kakashi solemnemente y naruto suspiro.

"Les prometo decirles todo cuando terminemos la misión pero quiero que estén todos mis amigos presentes"-dijo naruto y todos asintieron

"Sakura, hinata curen a uchiha-san por favor"-dijo kurenai con veneno en voz el nombre del uchiha y ambas asintieron y comenzaron a curarlo de mala gana.

"Bueno nos queda 3 días para que zabuza vuelva quiero que cada uno practique el jutsu que le di, si tienen dudas no duden en preguntarnos a mi o a kakashi"-dijo kureni y todos asintieron excepto sasuke que estaba inconsciente en ese momento llego inari corriendo.

"Naruto-niisan"-grito inari poniéndose frente a naruto y este le revolvió el pelo.

"Que pasa inari"-dijo naruto.

"El desayuno está listo kaa-chan me mando a buscarlos"-dijo inari y naaruto asintió

"De acuerdo inari, oye inari hoy en la tarde quieres ir a pescar conmigo"-pregunto naruto y inari asintió felizmente.

"Ok, no perdamos el tiempo y vamos a comer "-dijo naruto su puño en el aire y los demás se rieron de las payasadas de naruto kakashi cargo a sasuke en su hombro y se fueron.

EN LA NOCHE

Todos estaban sentados esperando pacientemente en la mesa esperando a que naruto y inari llegaran.

"Donde estarán ya deberían haber llegado"-dijo tsunami preocupada.

"No te preocupes, solo fueron a pescar tsunami , además ese chico es muy fuerte te garantizo que no tendrán ningún problema"-dijo tazuna tranquilizando a tsunami en ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió y vieron a un muy alegre inari que venia con naruto y este traía en sus manos ¿UN TIBURON?.

"Cariño ya llegue y traje la cena"-dijo naruto en un tono de juego y las novias del rubio levantaron una seja ante lo que dijo.

"Hola mama hubieras visto naruto-niisan cogió una red de pesca y tomo muchos peces y los repartió por todo el pueblo y peleo con ese tiburón por los peces fue increíble" -dijo un muy feliz inari corriendo a abrazar a tsunami y esta decidio seguirle el juego a naruto.

"Bienvenido a casa a-na-ta(cariño)"-dijo tsunami en tono de juego sonrojando a naruto , en la habitación se sintió un bajón de temperatura y tres chicas tenían un aura de muerte a su alrededor.

"Naruto-kun me puedes explicar eso"-dijo sakura en un tono dulce y escalofriante mientras tronaba sus nudillos y naruto espezo a sudar.

"Si naruto-kun desde cuando estas casado con tsunami-san"-dijo hinata con un tono dulce y aterrador con una máscara hannya apareciendo tras de ella aterrando a todos.

"Espero que tengas una buena explicación querido"-dijo nejenda que tenia unos cuantos relámpagos a su alrededor.

Naruto le lanzo una mirada de súplica a los demás buscando ayuda, se dio cuenta de que kiba abrazaba a akamaru, shino se ocultó bajo la mesa junto a tazuna, sasuke se puso en rincón ignorando al resto, kakashi se había escapado y kurenai extrañamente le lanzaba la misma mirada que las chicas.

"Etto chicas podemos discurtirlo..ADIOS"-dijo naruto dejando una nube de humo al salir corriendo

"VUELVE AQUÍ"- dijeron las 3 chicas persiguiéndolo dejando al resto en la sala.

"Mama"-dijo inari.

"Si inari"-dijo tsunami

"Eso quiere decir que naruto-niisan será mi nuevo oto-san"-dijo inari con estrellitas en los ojos sorprendiendo a la mujer y a los que estaban alrededor dándole una mirada de incredulidad al niño, tsunami no supo de inmediato como responder entonces vio a naruto corriendo por su vida de sus tres novias, ella había escuchado una conversación de kurenai y kakashi sobre que naruto por ley podía tener varias esposas y si era sincera no le desagrada la idea, tener un esposo bueno y amoroso como naruto y unas "hermanas" como una familia feliz no se oía nada mal.

"Tal vez"-dijo tsumani con una sonrisa dejando con la mandíbula en el suelo a todos en la sala y inari empezó a saltar por todos lados con una sonrisa.

3 DIAS DESPUES

Todos estaban listos para salir al puente entonces vieron a naruto que tenia una mirada de sospecha.

" **Kage bunshin no jutsu"-** dijo naruto y apareció un clon de sombra y kakashi le lanzo una mirada interrogante.

"¿Porque fue eso naruto?"-pregunto kakashi

"Gato es tan rastrero que de seguro querra utilizar a tsunami-san o inari como rehenes por eso dejare un clon de sombra por seguridad-dijo naruto y kakashi asintió al plan de naruto y partieron hacia el puente.

EN EL PUENTE

Los dos equipos llegaron al puente que estaba cubierto por una espesa niebla, el olor a sangre estaba por todo el lugar, cadáveres se encontraban regados por todos lados, entre la neblina aparecieron 3 figuras una era zabuza otro era en ninja cazador y el ultimo tenía el cabello de color verde oscuro, los ojos de color morado, llevaba la banda Ninja de Amegakure, llevaba una camisa de color morado que le sube hasta el cuello y de herramienta un paraguas que cargaba en su espalda.

"Asi que esto es para lo que me contrato gato para matar a una banda de mocosos, el único peligro aquí seria kakashi"-dijo el hombre entonces paso a ver a kurenai y las demás niñas. "tal vez cuando acabe con ustedes esa belleza y yo podamos conocernos mejor y tal ves incluya a las niñas que no se ven nada mal"-dijo el hombre nuevamente y las kunoichis del grupo le lanzaron una mirada de muerte.

"Aoi no los subestimes son más de lo que aparentan en especial el gaki de brazos dorados el es especialmente peligroso"-dijo zabuza desenvainando su espada y este solo se burló.

"El gran zabuza momochi le teme a un pequeño mocoso, que desilusión"-dijo el nombrado aoi y vio que naruto empezó a sonreir de manera siniestra y esto lo asusto un poco.

"Kakashi-sensei quien es el"-pregunto sakura.

"Aoi rokusho un exninja de konoha, traiciono nuestra aldea al robar un pergamino con técnicas prohibidas y la **raijin no ken** de nidaime hokague"-dijo kakashi entrecerrando los ojos entonces vio a naruto estaba dando su sonrisa de batalla.

" **Es mio"** -dijo naruto en un tono demoniaco con sus ojos blanco brillantes,asustando a todos a su alrededor y kakashi asiente.

Bien, yo y kurenai nos encargaremos de zabuza , sasuke, nejenda , kiba. shino encárguense del ninja cazador desconocemos sus habilidades asi que no bajen la guardia, sakura y hinata mantenga seguro a tazuna y den apoyo médico y si tienen que interferir háganlo -dijo kakashi y todos asintieron aoi se rio y empezó a hablar

"Kakashi eres patético mandar a un mocoso a enfr PUAH"-pero fue interrumpido por un poderoso golpe en su estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre y vio a naruto frente a el con la sonrisa mas espeluznante que jamás haya visto.

" **Hablas demasiado comencemos a pelear"-** dijo naruto con una sonrisa psicótica asustando a aoi.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE TAZUNA.

Tsunami esta lavando los platos después del desalluno con una sonrisa, ella estab muy contenta desde que los ninjas habian llegado a su casa todo había mejorado.

DING DONG

"Ya voy"-dijo tsunami y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con 2 hombres de aspecto sospechoso.

"Señora venga pacíficamente con nosotras y no saldrá herida"-dijo hombra mas alto agarrando fuertemente a tsunami esta trato de pedir ayuda pero el otro hombre la amordazo.

"Hey amigo porque no tenemos un poco de diversión entes de llevárnosla"-dijo el otro hombre en ese momento llega inari y ve que estaban lastimando a su madre.

"Dejen a mi mama"-dijo inari y corre hacia ellos pero el hombre más pequeño lo derriba de una patada en su estómago.

"Cállate niño si no quieres morir"-dijo el hombre grande sacando su espada.

" **Esa no es forma de tratar a un niño malditas basuras** "-dijo una voz tras de ellos y ambos sintieron un fuerte agarre en sus cabezas

"AAAAAAH"-ellos gritaron de dolor, inari y tsunami levantaron y vieron a naruto agarrando las cabezas de los matones con sus manos fuertemente.

"Por favor suéltanos"-dijo uno de ellos suplicando.

"Te lo suplico por favor no nos mates por favor te diremos lo que quieras"-dijo el otro igualmente suplicando por su vida.

" **Y que podría oir de ustedes que me interese** "-dijo naruto con burla.

"Gato contrato a un grupo enorme de matones ellos planean atacar el puente, ya hable por favor no nos mates"-dijo el maton y naruto entrecerró los ojos

" **Gracias por la información, Oh y no los matare simplemente los mandare a volar** "-dijo naruto, el tenía ganas de matarlos, pero no sería buena idea si lo hacía frente a inari y tsunami entonces naruto lanzo a ambos en el aire muy alto, naruto salto y les dio un poderosa patada haciéndolos gritar de dolor y mandándolos muy lejos de ahí, naruto sonrió aterrizo en el suelo.

"Naruto-niichan eso fue increíble"-dijo inari con estrellitas en los ojos y naruto le revolvió el pelo y después paso a quitar la mordaza de tsunami.

"Ya estas bien tsun"-dijo naruto y fue interrumpido por un beso de tsunami dejándolo con los ojos como platos y se puso rojo como tomate, al separarse tsunami se rio un poco.

"Una pequeña recompensa para mi salvador"-dijo tsunami guiñándole un ojo y el clon de naruto se desvaneció con la cara muy roja.

"SIIII TENGO OTO-SAN NUEVO"-grito inari y empezó a saltar como loco y tsunami se rio de las payasadas de su hijo, entonces se fue a avisar a todos en el pueblo que se reunieran en el puente.

Hoy era el día en que nami no kui seria libre.

EN EL PUENTE

Aoi se alejó de naruto y paso unas posiciones manos mientras naruto se acercaba.

" **Jouro Senbon"-** dijo aoi lanzando su paragua al airey varios senbon salieron disparados de su abanico, naruto cargo hacia aoi y este sonrió porque los senbon ni siquiera dañaban su pie y eran repelidos.

¿QUÉ?-grito aoi desconcertado, naruto ya estaba frente a el y le dio un poderoso golpe en el rostro aoi mandándolo al otro lado del puente y con una bala de energía destruyó el abanico de aoi que estaba en el aire.

" **Espero que tengas una mejor arma que esa porque si eso es todo lo que tienes de verdad eres patético"** -dijo naruto con una sonrisa siniestra, cruzándose de brazos, aoi se levanto del suelo con una expresión de furia en su rostro.

"AHORA VERAS MALDITO"-dijo aoi y saca una especie de mango para una espada y de esta sale un resplandor amarillo, "mira esto es la **raijin no ken** ahora soy invencible prepárate con esto podre matarte ,luego a kakashi ,al resto de esos deviluchos y me divertiré con esas chicas jajaja"-dijo aoi y empezó a lanzar ondas de energía eléctricas hacia naruto y el puso una expresión de furia.

" **Eso es todo lo que tienes una patética imitación de las espadas de star wars, que decepcionante, Tenia intención de prolongar mas tu vida pero ahora….CABASTE TU TUMBA** "-grito naruto con furia expulsando su aura de batalla y la silueta de asura apareció detrás de el aterrando a aoi paso posiciones de manos y reunió viento en su mano izquierda.

" **Fūton: Jūha Reppū Shō"-** dijo naruto creando una mano gigantesca de aspecto demoniaco con chakra futon repeliendo las ondas eléctricas de la espada dejando incrédulo a aoi.

"MALDITO"-dijo desesperado aoi y esta cargo a naruto con intención de matarlo, naruto cargo hacia aoi con una mayor velocidad dándole una patada en el rostro mandándolo a volar soltando la raijin no ken en el proceso.

" **Terminemos con esto** "-dijo dijo naruto y empezó a girar sobre si mismo como un tornado con su pierna extendida y este se dirgio hacia aoi.

"No por favor NOOOOOO"-grito aoi con una expresión de miedo puro

¡CRAK!

" **Futon: Tatsumaki Zankuukyaku** (patada huracán)" –dijo naruto impactando su patada con chakra futon contra el pecho aoi destrozando sus costillas y pulverizando su corazón matándolo instantáneamente y el cuerpo salio volando hacia el otro lado de nami no kuni.

Naruto aterrizo en el puente y vio la **raijin no ken** en el suelo y la sello en un pergamino rápidamente, entonces observo que sus amigos encerrados en lo que parece un domo de hielo y vio que kakashi y kurenai estaban con zabuza así que corrió hacia donde estaban ellos para ayudarlos entonces recibió los recuerdos del clon que dejo en casa de tazuna y se sonrojo.

" _tengo que avisar a todos sobre gato y Tendré que hablar con las chicas cuando acabe esta batalla, espero que no me maten"-_ penso naruto con lágrimas de cascada cayendo por sus ojos, entonces de pronto sintió varias presencias acercándose al puente y sin perder tiempo corrió hacia la zona donde peleaba su sensei.

KAKASHI Y KURENAI VS ZABUZA

"Te estas poniendo lento zabuza"-dijo kakashi esquivando el sablazo de zabuza y kakashi le da un fuerte golpe en el rostro haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, kurenai cargo hacia el con su kunai y zabuza la ataco con su espada cortándola a la mitad y vio que nada mas era un clon.

"Donde estas apuntando zabuza"-dijo kurenai atrás de zabuza y vio que estaba en un campo de sakuras con muchas kurenais alredor y zabuza se rio un poco.

"Estaría disfrutando de esto si no tuviera que matarlos KAI"-dijo zabuza rompiendo el genjutsu entonces sus ojos se ampliaron al ver un montón de papeles bomba.

"Oh mierda"-murmuro zabuza.

¡BOOM!

Explotaron todos los papeles bomba en una gigantesca explosión y del humo salía zabuza con muchas quemaduras de 3 grado

"Esto no ha terminado"-rugió zabuza listo para atacar nuevamente y paso posiciones de manos pero kakashi se le adelanto.

" **suiton: daibakufu no jutsu(gran cascada)"-** dijo kakashi reuniendo el agua bajo el puente creando un poderso torbellino de agua inpcatando a zabuza entonces contra todo pronóstico el se puso de pie aun decidido a pelear.

"Dijiste que no había terminado zabuza , pero esto se terminara ahora **Kuchiyose no Jutsu"-** dijo kakashi y del suelo salieron 5 perros que mordieron a zabuza inmovilizándolo.

"AAAAH"-grito zabuza siento inmovilizado por los perros de kakashi

"Te lo dije zabuza"-dijo kakashi haciendo posiciones de manos y esta de pronto su mano se cubre de electricidad.

Esto acaba ahora-dijo kakashi nuevamente y cargo a gran velocidad hacia zabuza.

NEJENDA , KIBA Y SASUKE VS HAKU

Nejenda empezó a pensar como diablos acabaron en esa situación, sasuke empezó arrogante como siempre y ataco directamente al enemigo sin un plan lo cual resulto en una paliza para el, el ninja cazador al parecer tenia hyoton(elemento hielo) lo cual le daba ventaja por la humedad de la zona ella disparo miles de agujas de hielo hacia ellos y por suerte ninguna dio en un punto vital después el cazador creo unos espejos de hielo rodeándolos y en estos espejos ella podía moverse a una velocidad increíble, kiba y sasuke trataron de derretir con sus bolas de fuego los espejos de hielo en vano y ahora Los tres genin estaban encerrados en un domo de hielo y tenían que esquivar agujas senbon que llegavan por todos lados.

"Ríndanse, no podrán escapar de mi **Makyō Hyōshō** (Espejos Demoníacos de Cristal de Hielo) no quiero lastimarlos"-dijo haku lanzando sus agujas nuevamente hacia sasuke y este empezó a esquivar con mayor facilidad como si pudiera prever sus ataques y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba" _el sharingan"_ -penso haku viendo los ojos del uchiha, lanzo barios senbons de hielo nuevamente y las esquivo sorprendiendo a cazador.

 **katon: goukakyuu no jutsu-** dijo kiba lanzando una bola de fuego aprovechando que el enmascarado se distrajo, este se movió a gran velocidad hacia otro espejo pero no conto conque nejenda la esperaba este movimiento paso posiciones de manos rápidamente.

"Caíste"-dijo nejenda, **raiton: hibashi** -dijo nejenda poniendo sus manos en el suelo dirigiendo una corriente eléctrica hacia los espejos de hielo y haku abrió los ojos como platos detrás de su macara.

"AAAAAAAAAH"-grito haku de dolor al recibir la descarga eléctrica.

"Ahora, **katon: goukakyuu no jutsu** "-dijo sasule disparando un dragos de llamas a haku y está por poco lo esquivo entonces vio a kiba y akamaru cargando hacia ella.

"Vamos akamaru, **getsuga"** -dijo dijo kiba junto a akamaru y empezaron a girar formando dos poderoso tornados impactando contra ella rompiendo su máscara dejando ver su rostro y shino la aprisiono con sus insectos para inmovilizarla y absorber su chakra.

" _Zabuza-sama le he fallado, ellos son demasiado fuertes"_ -fue lo que pensó haku entonces vio a travez de sus espejos que su padre estaba a punto de ser asesinado. " _!NO!"-_ grito en su mente y con sus últimas fuerzas congelo a los insectos que la mantenían atrapada para quitarlos con facilidad y corrió hacia uno de los espejos de hielo y moviéndose rápidamente a donde peleaban zabuza, kakashi y kurenai y en ese momento el domo de hielo se destruyó dejando libres a nejenda, kiba y sasuke. hinata y sakura corrieron a atender sus heridas rápidamente.

KAKASHI Y KURENAI VS ZABUZA

" **Raikiri** "-dijo kakashi a centímetros de apuñalar a zabuza, en ese momento haku apareció en medio del ataque y cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto pero este nunca llego y lo que vio le sorprendió.

naruto estaba medio de ella y el ataque de kakashi y naruto paro el ataque con su mano sosteniendo el raikiri de kakashi sin inmutarse dejando con los ojos abiertos a todos, entonces naruto volteo a ver haku.

"Ya hablaremos más tarde"-dijo naruto sonriéndole a haku y esta solo pudo asentir aun no recuperada de la sorpresa.

"Naruto que estás haciendo ellos son el enemigo"-dijo kurenai .

"Lo se pero creo que tendemos otras cosas de que preocuparnos"-dijo naruto señalando al extremo del puente y los demás se preguntaron a que se referia, entonces pudieron ver a un grupo de al menos 300 hombres con gato liderándolos en el extremo del puente.

"Vaya zabuza parece que tu y tu perra me fallaron nuevamente, parece que aoi también fallo, que bueno que como medida de seguridad contrate a estos caballeros para ayudarme"-dijo gato y todos los matones atrás de el sonrieron de manera perversa. En ese momento kakashi libero a zabuza de sus perros.

Bueno kakashi parece que ya no somos enemigos-dijo zabuza

Asi parece-dijo kakashi

Quedence atrás-dijo naruto para despues sonreir de forma psicótica ." **Ellos son míos** "-dijo naruto caminando con una sonrisa psicotica hacia los matones

" **Pero naruto-kun ellos son demaciados"** -dijo haku y se sorprendio cuando agrego el sufijo "kun" al nombre de naruto, zabuza al escucharlo levanto una seja y miro a haku y naruto.

" _Creo que tendremos una conversación ese chico y yo"_ -pensó zabuza

" **No te preocupes he estado trabajando en algo y es el momento de probarlo** "-dijo naruto con su pelo cubriendo sus ojos y el empezó a caminar hacia los matones de gato.

"Miren el niño cree poder hacer algo"-dijo un matón.

"Porque no lo matamos rápidamente"-dijo otro.

"Debió a haber perdido la razón por el miedo jajaja"-dijo otro.

Naruto en ese momento paro de caminar y vio a los matones con sus ojos blanco brillante y una sonrisa sadica aterrándolos a todos

"E-es solo un mocoso acabémoslo"-dijo uno de los tontos y varios lo siguieron y corrieron hacia naruto.

" **Preparence"** -dijo naruto y el suelo bajo naruto empezó a congelarse, la temperatura del aire comenzó a descender, los matones que se acercaron fueron congelados también asustando al resto de ellos y a gato.

"¿Que está pasando?"-pregunto kurenai viendo que la zona alrededor de naruto se estaba congelando y el aire se sentía más frio que antes.

"¿naruto-kun también posee hyoton?"-pregunto haku a nadie en específico.

"Hinata-chan puedes ver que hace naruto-kun"-dijo sakura, hinata asintió y activo su byakugan y lo que vio le sorprendió.

"El chakra de naruto-kun está absorbiendo el calor del todo a su alrededor"-dijo hinata sorprendiendo al resto.

"¿QUÉ?"-gritaron todos volteando a verla, hinata se sonrojo por tener toda la atención.

"Hai, naruto-kun está absorbiendo todo el calor alrededor de el" –dijo hinata en confirmación y todos vieron a naruto que se puso que llevo su puño hacia atrás.

" **Parecen que tienen frio, permítanme calentarlos** "-dijo naruto en un tono demoniaco entonces un aura de rojiza de energía pura cubrió el cuerpo de naruto aterrando a los matones que comenzaron a huir tratando de huir dejando a gato aterrado.

"Espera por favor no me mates, te pagare, puedes tener todo, dinero, mujeres, lo que quieras pero por favor no me mates"-dijo gato paralizado por el miedo pero naruto le restó importancia a lo que dijo.

" **Has hecho tantos actos atroces en este pueblo y ahora estas suplicando por tu vida eres patético gato** "-dijo naruto con furia aumentando mientras el aura de calor se hacía más intensa.

"No, perdóname por favor, por lo que más quieras no"-dijo gato en sus ultimas suplicas y naruto sonrio deforma demoniaca.

" **Pide perdón en el infierno, shakuton: dai yon hadou(la cuarta onda)"** -dijo naruto extendiendo su puño liberando una masivo rayo de calor dirigido hacia los matones.

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-gritaron de dolor mientras todos eran desintegrados hasta los huesos por el intenso calor del ataque mientras gritaban en agonía,al terminar el ataque vieron que no quedaba nada de lo que antes había 300 matones y gato, ellos habian sido completamente desintegrados por el ataque y lo mas sorprendente era que la zona del puente donde estaba ellos también había sido completamente desintegrada en su totalidad. los espectadores y los pobladores de nami que recién llegaron veían esto con asombro y temor entonces ellos vieron que naruto volteo hacia ellos .

"Listo, ya acabe con todos"-dijo naruto en su estado normal mientras sonreía y les hacia el signo de paz a los espectadores.

Y CORTE

"Con esto termina la saga de nami no kuni,se que me tarde en publicarlo pero era por terminar esta saga, en el próximo capitulo veremos el regreso a konoha asi que no se lo pierdan amigos. Oh y he decidido añadir a tsunami al harem como ya lo han visto"-dijo el autor.

"Les gusto, lo amaron, lo odiaron díganlo en los comentarios dejen sus reviews, críticas y preguntas y hare lo posible por responderlas. Recuerden mi intención es mejorar"-dice el autor.

"bueno con esto me despido, JANE"-dijo en autor saliendo con una bomba de humo


	14. Chapter 14

"HE VUUUUUEEEEELTO"-dijo el autor con un montón de efectos especiales atrás de él.

"buenas a todos les he traído el siguiente capítulo de este fic y hoy revelare más información sobre los generales deidad así como la aparición del otro general que está en konoha"-dijo el autor

 **wolf1990:** gracias amigo pero lamentablemente tendrás que esperar al próximo capítulo para ver lo que le pasara a sasuke pero créeme lo disfrutaras.

 **Ryomy:** te garantizo que habrán técnicas algo parecidas en el futuro así que mantente al pendiente.

 **alucard77:** muchas gracias amigo por los comentarios y los consejos y veras un poco de acercamiento de esos dos en este capítulo.

 **Kytsuneblue:** lo que planteas es interesante así que lo pensare te agradezco por la idea.

nota: he decidido añadir a ayame al harem porque vamos es linda, amable, sabe cocinar y tiene un guante retráctil de boxeo gigante COMO NO QUERER A UNA MUJER ASI

Bueno sin más preámbulos empecemos.

"humano"

 **"** **biju, espíritu, invocaciones y jutsus** "

" _pensamiento y flashbacks"_

 **"** **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS** : NO POSEO NARUTO, ASURAS WRATH, AKAME GA KILL O CUALQUIER PERSONAJE O TECNICAS UTILIZADAS EN OTROS ANIMES O VIDEJUEGOS ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.

 **"** **ADBERTENCIA** : los personajes serán un poco OOC y la historia puede variar tanto la de naruto como la de las otras 2 a mi conveniencia.

LUCES, CÁMARA Y...ACCION

 **Capítulo 14: despedidas, sentimientos y sorpresas.**

Todo estaba en silencio, nadie decía nada, nadie podía decir nada, no después de lo que acaban de ver los pobladores de nami estaban todos estupefactos, acaban de ver a un niño no mayor de 15 años acabar con gato y su ejército con un solo ataque y ahora mismo estaban en un conflicto en sus mentes si deberían estar celebrando o estar aterrados por lo que acaban de presenciar.

Los compañeros de naruto no estaban mejor, acaban de presenciar como naruto acababa con todos esos matones con uno de los jutsu más potente que jamás hayan visto en sus vidas, ellos sabían que naruto era fuerte para ser genin que era incluso mas fuerte que el mismo kakashi y varios jounin de la aldea pero lo que acaba de hacer acaba de sobrepasar sus expectativas

Los jounin, zabuza y haku veían esto con los ojos como platos, todos ellos habían sido testigos de que naruto tenía un poder abrumador incluso mayor al de ellos mismos, pero el ataque que uso era posiblemente de escala kage y lo que es más sorprendente aún era que a pesar de la magnitud del ataque él no se veía exhausto para nada, luego de eso llegaron a una conclusión aterradora, naruto ni siquiera se había dado su máximo el nunca peleo en serio contra ellos y solo podían preguntarse que tan fuerte era naruto en realidad.

Nadie supo que decir o que hacer hasta que una voz entre la multitud se escucho

"LO HICISTE, LO HICISTE, LO HICISTE"-se escuchó varias veces y resulto que era el pequeño inari y este fue corriendo hacia naruto con una enorme sonrisa y con lágrimas en los ojos y lo abrazo.

"Lo hiciste naruto-niichan lo lograste acabaste con gato"-dijo inari y naruto le froto la cabeza y este se agacho a su estatura.

"Te lo dije no inari que nosotros acabaríamos con gato y liberaríamos a nami"-dijo naruto entonces se levanto y tomo una profunda respiración.

"QUE ESTÁN ESPERANDO GENTE,CELEBREN, LA TIRANÍA DE GATO YA HA TERMINADO, NOSOTROS HEMOS ACABADO CON GATO, AHORA YA NO TIENEN QUE VIVIR CON MIEDO, YA NO TIENEN QUE SUFRIR CADA DÍA NUNCA MAS, PORQUE AHORA SON LIBRES"-grito naruto levantando su puño en señal de victoria llamando la atención de todos y como si fuera una señal del cielo las nubes comenzaron a dispersarse y la niebla comenzaba a dispersarse también ,mostrando un día soleado y un hermoso cielo azul al ver esto las personas del pueble empezaron a lagrimear.

"e-en verdad se acabo"-dijo un poblador aun sin creer nada.

"s-somos realmente libres"-dijo otro poblador con lagrimas en los ojos.

"SOMOS LIBRES"-gritaron algunos pobladores y todos empezaron gritar de felicidad absoluta por fin después de años, de opresión, hambruna, tristeza y desdicha por fin eran libres por fin la tiranía de gato se había acabo, mientras tanto los dos equipos no podían evitar sonreír al ver a los pobladores que habían perdido la esperanza ahora llorando de felicidad y luego pasaron a ver a naruto el cual también estaba sonriendo mientras le revolvía el pelo a inari.

 _"_ _En verdad eres alguien increíble naruto, a pesar que ellos habían perdido la esperanza naruto logro reavivar esa creencia no podrá estar más orgulloso de ser tu sensei naruto y sé que minato-sensei y kushina-sama también están orgullosos de ti desde donde te están viendo"_ -penso kakashi con una sonrisa.

 _"_ _Naruto, ahora entiendo más a akame de porque esta tan atraída a ti en verdad vas a hacer grandes cosas y espero estar presente para verlo"_ -pensó kurenai con una sonrisa y un rubor.

"Ese gaki de verdad es alguien eh"-dijo zabuza cruzándose de brazos viendo a naruto.

"Naruto-kun"-susurro haku con un rubor en sus mejillas.

 _"_ _naruto-kun lo has hecho nuevamente les has devuelto la esperanza a estas personas y a mi nuevamente me has dado ánimos para seguir adelante, desde siempre me has dado esperanza y me has dado el valor pare seguir superándome, siempre estas hay para mí, me enseñaste a demostrar lo que valgo y seguir adelante naruto-kun te amo quiero que estés a mi lado siempre así como yo estaré al tuyo_ "-penso sakura con una sonrisa amorosa.

 _"_ _Eres único naruto-kun, siempre antes creía que no había nadie que no pudiera superar, que podía hacer todo por mi misma sin confiar en nadie pero entonces llegaste tu y me enseñaste el valor de la humildad, en confiar en los demás, creer en mis camaradas, me diste tu amistad, tu sinceridad, tu aprecio, tu confianza y ahora tu amor y yo te darte eso multiplicado por 10 no quiero estar separada de ti quiero estar hay en los buenos momentos y en los malos no importa que pueda venir yo estaré junto a ti amor mio_ "-penso nejenda con una mirada de amor hacia naruto.

 _"_ _Naruto-kun los has logrado les has dado la esperanza a los que te rodean otra vez eres como un sol siempre iluminado el camino de las personas aun en la oscuridad me has dado la esperanza y el valor para seguir adelante, te amo naruto-kun quiero estar contigo quiero estar hay para ti quiero vivir junto a ti y estar hay para ti aunque el mundo diga lo contrario porque te amo te amo con todo mi ser y nadie nos separara"-_ penso hinata con lágrimas en sus ojos viendo a su amado.

"Parece que tendremos que mejorar nuestro juego verdad akamaru"-dijo kiba.

"woof"-ladro akamaru en confirmación

"no podemos dejar que se nos adelante demasiado debemos seguir entrenando"-dijo kiba mientras acaricia a akamaru y le manda una mirada desafiante a naruto.

"Hum, parece que tendré que hacer varias estrategias si quiero ser un desafío para ti naruto-san parece que tendré que crear nuevos movimientos para nuestro futuro encuentro"-dijo shino acomodándose los lentes y si uno viera bien podía ver la mirada desafiante que tenía en ese momento.

 _"_ _Como es posible, soy un elite, soy un uchiha, soy lo mejor de lo mejor, se supone que debo ser el más fuerte de mi generación"_ -pensó sasuke apretando los puños y luego vio a naruto enojo y inconscientemente activo su sharingan, _"entonces porque ese dobe siempre es el más fuerte siempre me supera en todo yo debería tener ese poder no el, solo un uchiha debería tener ese poder, le voy a exigir que me entregue su poder ,jutsus y a esas perras con las que anda si no lo hace el consejo lo hará por mi_ -penso sasuke de manera arrogante creyendo que obtendrá lo que quiere **(autor: desde ya les digo que eso no sucederá, en serio creo que debería ver a un psiquiatra ,un hipnotizador y un exorcista al mismo tiempo para quitarle lo emo…a quien engaño eso no se lo quita ni el rikudou)**

en ese momento llego tazuna con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro agarrando a naruto de los hombros.

"Naruto estoy agradecido con lo que has hecho, nos has liberado y devuelto la esperanza, así como también les agradezco a todos ustedes el haberme protegido y traer de vuelta la paz a nami no kuni"-dijo tazuna con un sonrisa mirando a todos los ninjas y estos también sonrieron excepto cierto emo de tendencias dudosas entonces volteo a naruto con una sonrisa para después empezar a zarandear a naruto.

"PERO TENIAS QUE DESTRUIR MI AMADO PUENTE MIRA ESTA DESTRUCCION ME VA TOMAR MUCHO TIEMPO REPARARLO"-dijo tazuna con los ojos blancos y dientes afilados como tiburón.

"Espera puedo arreglarlo"-dijo naruto con espirales en los ojos por el zarandeo de tazuna, naruto se liberó del agarre de tazuna y pazo posiciones de manos.

 **"** **Kage bunshin no jutsu"** -dijo naruto y 500 clones de naruto con ropa de obrero aparecieron dejando a tazuna y a los pobladores con la mandibula en el suelo.

"MUY BIEN EMPIEZEN A RECONSTRUIR EL PUENTE"-grito naruto con un megáfono que nadie sabe donde saco.

"HAI JEFE"-gritaron los clones y tomaron los materiales para ponerse a trabajar.

"Contento tazuna-san"-pregunto naruto y tazuna solo pudo asentir, después de un momento el vio a sus trabajadores esperando a su orden con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros y esto casi lo hace llorar.

"Y ustedes que esperan una invitación comiencen a trabajar"-dijo tazuna a sus trabajadores y estos asintieron muy contentos.

Naruto veía todo esto esto con una sonrisa en ese momento se acerco a donde estaban haku y zabuza.

"Y que van a hacer ahora"-pregunto naruto

"No lo se, supongo que tendremos que volver a huir"-dijo zabuza y el rostro de haku se entristecio un poco y naruto lo noto y se le prendió el bombillo.

"Bueno, porque no vienen a konoha con nosotros"-sugirio naruto y ambos se le quedaron viendo de forma extraña.

"Que te hace pensar que nos aceptaran"-pregunto zabuza sospechoso.

"Konoha no tiene tantos maestros de kenjutsu esa puede ser tu carta de entrada especial con tu estilo de asesinato silencioso y haku-chan puede entrar gracias a su kekkei genkai le darán la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos y pueden empezar su propio clan"-dijo naruto sorprendiendo a los dos enormemente viéndolo de esa manera no se oía nada mal que fueran a konoha.

"Pero hay más verdad"-dijo zabuza aun sospechoso.

"Si, puede que quieran obligar a haku-chan a la ley de restauración de clan pero de eso me encargo yo y el hokage asi que no se preocupen"-dijo naruto dando su sonrisa de batalla y sus ojos briilando por un momento. En ese momento haku abrazo a naruto diciendo gracias muchas veces poniéndolo muy rojo ese momento haku se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se separó.

"Lo siento naruto-kun"-dijo haku y naruto sonrio.

No te preocupes no me molesta haku-chan-dijo naruto y haku sonrió con un rubor en sus mejillas cosa que las chicas y tsunami notaron de inmediato.

" _Necesitamos tener un buena conversación con esa chica_ "-pensaron todas al mismo tiempo.

"De acuerdo gaki aceptamos, ademas no quiero estar en el extremo receptor de eso"-dijo zabuza señalando la destrucción causada por la técnica de naruto. "y también te permito ser el novio de haku"-dijo zabuza nuevamente y todos los que escucharon lo que dijo tenían la mandíbula en el suelo mientras que haku y naruto se ponían muy rojos .

"OTOU-SAN"-grito haku escandalizada y roja como tomate entonces zabuza se acercó a naruto.

"Pero si llegas a hacer algo pervertido con mi hija ten por seguro que usare a Kubikiribōchō para rebanarte las pelotas muy dolorosamente me entendiste gaki"-dijo zabuza , naruto empezó a sudar y solo pudo asentir.

"Que bueno que nos entenayayayayayay"-dijo zabuza pero fue interrumpida por una muy avergonzada haku que empezó a jalarle la oreja alejándose de ahí para hablar con su padre dejando a naruto con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

 _"_ _ **Reuniendo mas candidatos para tu harem naruto-kun**_ _"_ -dijo kurumi de forma juguetona en su mente y naruto se puso rojo como tomate.

 _"_ _No es como si lo hiciera a propósito y lo sabes kurumi-chan"_ -dijo naruto muy avergonzado y esto le dio una sonrisa a kurumi.

 _"_ _ **Lo se amor mío, es difícil no enamorarse de una persona como tú y eso me lo demuestras cada día desde que nos conocimos y solo haces que te amé cada más**_ _"_ -dijo kurumi con una sonrisa amorosa y naruto sonrio de igual manera.

 _"_ _Y lo seguiré haciendo kurumi-chan siempre voy a demostrarles que tu y las demás son lo más importante para mí y que siempre voy amarlas con todo mi corazón"_ -dijo naruto y kurumi solo pudo llevarse las manos a su pecho justo donde estaba su corazón y no pudo contener las lágrimas de alegría que rodaban por su rostro.

" ** _Te amo Naru-kun_** "-dijo kurumi con todo el amor que pudo reunir

" _Yo también te amo kurumi-chan_ "-dijo naruto en el mismo tono.

 _"_ _ **Fue una excelente técnica naruto lástima que no la usaste a toda potencia sería una excelente explosión**_ _"_ -dijo asura y naruto tuvo una gota de de sudor.

 _"_ _Asura-sensei, no quiero convertir a nami en un cráter"_ -dijo naruto en su mente y asura soltó una carcajada.

 ** _"_** ** _Lo sé solo bromeaba pero aun así debemos seguir mejorándola así como también enfocarnos en controlar mi antiguo poder, tú nuevo poder y el poder de kurumi que nos dio kami así como las habilidades que te dieron las otras diosas"_** -dijo asura y naruto asintió ansioso.

 **"** **Por cierto creo que tienes un pequeño problema, te deseo suerte naruto la vas a necesitar"** -dijo asura cortando la conexión mental, naruto levanto una ceja por lo que dijo asura hasta que se puso pálido por lo que vio.

Frente a el estaban hinata, nejenda y sakura Con dulces sonrisas con un aura de muerte a su alredesor de ellas.

 **Naruto-kun me puedes explicar porque estabas tan acaramelado con esa chica** -dijo hinata con voz distorcionada.

 **Si querido me puedes explicar que era eso de que su padre le permitía salir contigo-** dijo nejenda con relámpagos a su alrededor.

 **"** **Dependiendo de tu respuesta te puede doler menos naruto-kun"** -dijo sakura con sus ojos verdes brillando de rabia y celos

 _"_ _Me van a matar"_ -pensó naruto con lágrimas de cascada

HORAS DESPUES

Los dos equipos mandaron un halcón mensajero a konoha diciendo que ya completaron la misión y que regresarían en una semana también naruto mando una carta a su ji-chan para que cuando llegara hiciera una reunión en su oficina para decirles a todos sobre el kyubi y los guardianes generales a sus amigos. Después de una larga charla con las chicas ahora todas se encontraban más calmadas, naruto les había explicado lo de tsunami y haku al principio estaban un poco celosas pero naruto les dio un beso a cada una y les juro que él las querrá a todas por igual y que nunca las dejara de lado porque siempre las va a amar. al oír esto las chicas lo abrazaron y empezaron a besarlo por toda la cara todos estaban sorprendidos de que las chicas lo aceptaran tan fácilmente pero al parecer naruto no salió impune, las chicas le hicieron jurar que tendrá un momento especial con cada una de ellas y las que están en konoha y naruto acepto de buena gana esto. después de eso todos asistieron a la celebración en el pueblo por la derrota de gato, kakashi y zabuza tenían un concurso de bebidas, kiba y sorprendentemente shino conversaban con algunas chicas que se le acercaron, sasuke era rodeado por un grupo de sus fans pero este les resto importancia y solo se marchó y naruto cada una de las chicas bailo con incluyendo kurenai y cabe resaltar que muchos de los hombres le decían que era un maldito suertudo y las chicas se rieron de esto pero no se esperaran que naruto dijera algo que quedaría grabado en sus corazones.

"Si pueden que tengan razón, soy un afortunado de poder estar con estas maravillosas chicas y que ellas estén conmigo es una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida y nunca cambiaria eso por nada del mundo porque todas son especiales para mi"-dijo naruto a las chicas y están tenían lágrimas en los ojos por sus sinceras palabras y los hombres que lo escucharon ganaron un nuevo respeto por naruto y las mujeres que lo escucharon desearan tener un hombre como el.

Después de la fiesta se dirigieron a casa de tazuna y descansar, Ya en la noche todos estaban dormidos excepto naruto que salió tomar agua pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con kurenai en la sala bebiendo un poco se sake.

"Kurenai-sensei que hace despierta a esta hora"-dijo naruto acercándose a ella, kurenai volteo a ver a naruto y le sonrio.

"No es nada naruto solamente no podía dormir"-dijo kurenai y naruto se sentó junto a ella para hacerle compañía y ella lo acepto gustosamente, se quedaron hablando de muchas cosas, sus gustos, sus disgustos, sus sueños ambos estaban teniendo un buen momento kurenai aprovecho que estaban solos y quiso salir de sus dudas de una vez por todas.

"Naruto te puedo hacer una pregunta"-dijo kurenai y naruto asiente.

"¿Que sientes por akame?"-dijo pregunto kurenai y naruto se sonrojo un poco pero aun así empezó a hablar.

"La amo, ella hermosa, firme, fuerte y no teme decir lo que piensa pero también es amable, solidaria, leal, alegre, tierna y encantadora esas cosas y muchas más son por las cuales estoy enamorado de akame"-dijo naruto sinceramente sin ningún tipo de falsedad en sus palabras y kurenai se sorprendió ante la firmeza de naruto en admitir sus sentimientos, la verdad ella esperaba que naruto se avergonzara y no lo admitiera así de fácil y como si leyera su mente continuo.

"Yo nunca voy a avergonzarme de lo que siento por akame o por las otras chicas en mi corazón porque cada una es algo precioso para mi y las protegeré aun si tengo destrozar todo para hacerlo"-dijo naruto con sus cambiando de azules a blanco brillantes por un momento, kurenai estaba sin habla nuevamente por lo que dijo ella estaba sorprendida porque naruto estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta los extremos para proteger a los que ama, en su mente pasaron imágenes de ella y ciero jounin barbudo todos los momentos que paso con él y luego recordó "ese" momento que mando todo al diablo y sin que se diera cuenta un par de lágrimas bajaron por sus ojos.

"Kurenai-sensei está llorando"-dijo naruto y kurenai empezó a quitarse las lágrimas en ese momento naruto paso su mano por el rostro de kurenai y le limpio las lágrimas.

"Una mujer tan hermosa no puede llorar"-dijo naruto ,kurenai no lo soporto más y puso el rostro en el pecho de naruto y empezó a llorar más fuerte, naruto paso una mano por su cabello suavemente mientras la consolaba.

"Es por asuma cierto"-dijo naruto haciendo jadear a kurenai ¿cómo sabia naruto de eso?

"Si se pregunta cómo lo sé es porque akame vino llorando y me conto todo, desde ese día me dije que hara pagar a ese tipo"-dijo naruto

 _Flasback no jutsu (2 días después de la prueba de kakashi)_

 _Naruto estaba acostado en el pasto del campo de entrenamiento 9 bajo la sombra de un árbol, hoy su equipo no tenía misiones ni entrenamiento así que decidió ir a ichiraku por unos buenos tazones de ramen y luego entrenar por su cuenta para después descansar, si tal vez el hecho de que la mitad del campo estaba lleno de cráteres y varios árboles arrancados era una señal de eso. En ese momento naruto sintió que alguien se acercaba al campo y vio que era akame pero esta tenía la mirada bacía como si toda su vida careciera de sentido._

 _"_ _Akame-chan"-dijo naruto y ella levanto la vista y al ver a su amado rubio su vista se ilumino un poco al verlo, ella corrió hacia el mientras y lo abrazo fuertemente como si fuera lo ultimo real en su vida._

 _"_ _Naruto-kun"-dijo la chica con una voz suave y quebradiza, se pegó a naruto abrazándolo fuertemente como si fuera una línea de vida, naruto solamente devolvió el gesto y ella empezó a sollozar y gritar de frustración mientras él le decía palabras de consuelo, naruto la cargo y la llevo al árbol donde estaba entes para sentarse mientras akame seguía aferrada a el, después de unos minutos akame dejo de llorar, naruto le seco las lágrimas y ella empezó a hablar._

 _"_ _Es un maldito, como se atreve a hacerle eso a mi mama después de tantos años como puede"-dijo akame furiosa y naruto trato de calmarla._

 _"_ _De quien hablas akame-chan"-pregunto naruto_

 _"_ _De asuma sarutobi"-dijo akame con veneno en su voz y naruto levanto una ceja ante esto._

 _"_ _Tu padre"-dijo naruto dado que akame les había contado que asuma y kurenai Vivian juntos pero estos nunca se casaron por eso akame no era una sarutobi._

 _"_ _NO ESE DESPOJO DE HOMBRE NO ES MI PADRE NO LO LLAMES DE ESA FORMA NUNCA"-grito akame y naruto se sorprendió akame se dio cuenta de que hizo y se abrazó a naruto nuevamente._

 _"_ _Lo siento naruto-kun perdón por gritarte es que estoy furiosa"-dijo akame y naruto puso su mano en su mejilla sonrojándola._

 _"_ _No te preocupes ahora dime que fue lo que hizo asuma-san"-dijo naruto y ella empezó a contarle._

 _"_ _Mi mama y yo habíamos salido a entrenar y comprar un nuevo equipo ninja por pasar mi prueba y al llegar a casa nos encontramos con algo horrible. Hay estaba ese bastardo teniendo relaciones sexuales con una civil tan concentrado estaba en eso que no se percató que yo y mi madre estábamos viendo todo. al parecer ellos tenían un relación a espaldas de mi mama por varios años y asuma planeaba terminar con mi madre para irse con ella pero la razón por la que no lo había hecho era yo y me llamo un accidente por un mal sexo varias veces mientras seguía con es puta y ambas estábamos destrozadas, y en un ataque de ira yo lo ataque con mi espada aprovechando que estaba descuidado dejándole varios cortes no letales pero muy dolores trato de excusarse como un cobarde y mi mama le encerró en un genjutsu dejándolo gritando de agonía y la mujer corrió de ahí aprovechando que estábamos distraídas después de eso mi madre lo tomo literalmente saco a asuma a patadas de la casa, después de eso se encerró en su cuarto a llorar trate de entrar pero ella sello la puerta sus amigas rin hatake y hana inuzuka llegaron y me dijeron que ayudarían a mi madre después de eso Salí corriendo y termine aquí".- terminando la historia, akame observo que naruto liberaba un poderoso instinto asesino y sus tatuajes brillaban rojo sus ojos eran blanco brillantes._

 ** _"_** ** _Lo voy a destrozar"_** _-dijo naruto listo para irce pero akame lo retuvo._

 _"_ _Por favor no quiero eso"-dijo akame agarrando mas fuerte a naruto._

 _"_ _Pero.."-dijo naruto pero fue interrumpido_

 _"_ _Por favor no quiero que te metas en problemas, sé que lo quieres hacer por mí pero no lo hagas, el pago y seguirá pagando por que hizo así que por favor no lo hagas, solo abrázame-dijo akame aferrándose fuertemente a él, naruto se calmo lo suficiente y volvió a la normalidad y se dedicó a abrazar a akame._

 _"_ _Si tengo la oportunidad lo pulverizare con mis propias manos"-dijo naruto y akame se aferró más a el._

 _"_ _Lo sé ,pero ahora naruto-kun quédate conmigo, no me dejes sola"-dijo akame con voz entrecortada y naruto se dedicó a abrazarla._

 _"_ _No te dejare sola nunca"-dijo naruto con toda la sinceridad que pudo reunir y akame sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos acurrucándose en su amigo, su protector, su futuro amante y esposo perdiéndose en el mundo de los sueños mientras naruto la abrazaba con cariño._

 _"_ _ **Asuma sarutobi, por ji-chan y akame-chan no de destrozare ahora pero si tengo la oportunidad te hare pagar por lo que has hecho y no habrá nadie que te salve de mi**_ _"-dijo naruto mientras sus ojos parpadeaban de azul a blanco brillante, a rojos bestiales._

 _Flasback no jutsu kai_

"me dedique a consolar a akame-chan hasta que estuviera mejor, ese tipo llamar a akame un accidente y cambiar a una mujer que le dio su amor y su cariño por una mujer civil barata eso no tiene perdón"-dijo naruto y kurenai se quedó viéndolo sorprendida. Y este le dio un apretón reconfortante.

 _"_ No se preocupe kurenai-sensei no le he contado a nadie al respecto y no se preocupe un dia encontrara a esa persona especial que sea digna de estar con alguien como usted y espero que puedas ser feliz"-dijo naruto con una cálida sonrisa haciendo que el corazón de kurenai latiera a mil por hora.

"naruto-kuk"-dijo kurenai abrazándose más cerca de el. Se quedaron hay un tiempo hasta que era muy tarde, kurenai se levantó a regañadientes ya que estaba muy cómoda en su pecho y naruto se levantó también.

"Gracias naruto-kun" -dijo kurenai y naruto asintió diciendo que no era nada. Y se fue a su habitación.

 _"_ _Naruto-kun no se como pero has logrado entrar en mi corazón que había cerrado a cualquier hombre pero lo hiciste no cabe duda que eres especial pero ahora tendrás que tomar la responsabilidad de lo que has hecho tanto a mi como a mi hija"-_ penso kurenai riendo como una colegiala enamorada.

UNA SEMANA DESPUES

los dos equipos genin se quedaron una semana más para ayudar a tazuna con el puente y continuar su entrenamiento, durante la semana entrenaron aun mas con su afinidad elemental mejorando su control poco a poco y según kakashi pronto pasarían al siguiente nivel de entrenamiento, hicieron partidos amistosos de taijutsu y practica de ninjutsu por parte de kakashi y control de chakra y genjutsu por parte de kurenai incluso zabuza accedió a unos cuantos combates amistosos y accedió a enseñarles algunos jutsus **suiton** a naruto, haku y hinata que tenían afinidad **suiton** , naruto siguió entrenando con asura en el paisaje mental y en el exterior para no descuidarse ahora el tenia aún más razones para hacerse más fuerte y por nada del mundo podía descuidarse, pero no todo era entrenamiento para él durante las semanas pazo tiempo de calidad con sus novias disfrutando de sus momentos juntos incluso paso tiempo de calidad con kurenai y esta estaba encantada con naruto cada día mas así como sus otras novias y cada día estaba más enamorado de ellas, él también se sentía mal por no pasar tiempo con anko, yugao,mikoto, leone, ino, akame pero se prometió que cuando llegue a konoha lo primero que haría era confesarles sus sentimientos a ino, akame , mikoto, y leone y pasar tiempo de calidad con todas para demostrarle que son importantes para el. Al final de la semana gracias a los esfuerzos de los trabajadores y los clones de naruto pudieron completar el puente, gracias a la información de zabuza todo el dinero de gato había pasado a los pobladores de nami y las personas que tenía gato como esclavos fueron liberadas, no tomaría mucho tiempo para que nami no kuni vuelva a su antigua gloria y todos estaban agradecidos con los shinobi por su gran ayuda.

La familia del constructor de puentes decidió ir con el grupo a konoha dado que tazuna quería empezar su propia empresa de construcción en konoha gracias al dinero de gato podía hacerlo y comprar una casa para que pudieran vivir en konoha, tsunami no quería estar sin naruto asi que acepto gustosamente y inari quería pasar tiempo con su nuevo otosan así que decidió ir con ellos dejando nami en manos de uno de los amigos de tazuna.

"Bueno chicos es hora de irnos"-dijo kakashi y todos asintieron para enseguida empezar a caminar mientras los pobladores veían a sus héroes partir.

"Y como llamaremos al puente"-dijo uno de los trabajadores y el amigo de tazuna sonrió.

"Tazuna me dijo que lo nombráramos "el gran puente naruto" en honor a la persona que le devolvió la esperanza a nuestro pueblo-dijo el amigo de tazuna y todos los pobladores asintieron de acuerdo con esto.

HORAS DE VIAJE DESPUES

Vemos a todo el grupo reunido haciendo cosas diferentes los kiba, shino, akamaru y naruto llevando en sus hombros a inari hablaban sobre formas de entrenamiento, hinata, nejenda, sakura, haku,tsunami y sorprendentemente kurenai empezaron a hablar de su nuevo tema favorito "naruto", tazuna, kakashi y zabuza leían icha icha paradice para disgusto de las chicas entonces en ese momento zabuza recordó algo que quería hablar con naruto.

"Oi, gaki ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"-dijo zabuza y naruto asintió.

"Esos tatuajes y esas habilidades que tienes son parte de un clan o algo asi"-pregunto zabuza y naruto levanto una ceja ante la pregunta.

"No porque preguntas zabuza"-dijo naruto.

"Es porque hace unos años me había encontrado con un tipo que tenía unos tatuajes similares a los tuyos y podía poner los ojos blancos como cuando tu lo haces"-dijo zabuza , naruto y kakashi se detuvieron, asura y kurumi dentro del sello quedaron paralizados ante lo que dijo y naruto se puso frente a el rápidamente.

"DONDE"-grito naruto histérico y todos se sorprendieron por la forma de actuar de naruto excepto kakashi que ya sabía porque actuaba así y también quería saber.

"Unos meses antes de encontrarme con haku el y yo tuvimos un pequeño combate y prácticamente me destruyo sin esfuerzo puedo decir que él tenía tanta o más fuerza que el gaki después me dijo que había sido un buen entretenimiento para el y se fue"-dijo zabuza sorprendiendo a todos nuevamente y kakashi intervino.

"Puedes recordar cómo se veía"-pregunto kakashi y zabuza se puso la mano en el mentón tratando de recordar.

"Pues el tenia cabello azul, ojos azules, tenía lo que parecían huesos en su cabeza en forma de cuernos, tampoco usaba camisa al igual que el gaki y se reia como un maniático al igual que el, tenia tatuajes de color rojo perecidos a los suyos , en el momento de nuestro combate su cabello cambio a color blanco y al parecer traía una espada con el al juzgar por la forma era una nodachi pero no se a ciencia cierta porque nunca la desenvaino, eso es todo"-dijo zabuza y tanto naruto como asura se tensaron.

" _Asura-sensei es posible que sea el que usted me conto_ "-dijo naruto

 ** _"_** ** _Si naruto al parecer este tipo es el portador del alma de mi maestro augus"_** -dijo asura muy serio. " ** _debemos entrenar lo más fuerte posible si el está aquí debemos estar listos para nuestro encuentro con él"_** -volvió a decir asura y naruto asintió con determinación.

 **"** **Yo también te ayudare naruto-kun si lo que dice asura sobre ese tipo es cierto yo también te entrenare aún más"** -dijo kurumi y naruto sonrió.

"Gracias asura-sensei y kurumi-chan"-dijo naruto y ambos asintieron con una sonrisa

Naruto salió de sus pensamientos al ver que todos tenían la mirada fija en el.

"No se preocupen les explicare todo cuando lleguemos a la aldea"-dijo naruto y todos asintieron incluso sasuke creyendo que puede sacar información del poder de naruto y obtenerlo para el.(autor: pobre iluso) dicho eso reanudaron su viaje.

Después de un tiempo de viaje finalmente estaban frente a las puertas de la aldea y fueron detenidos por los chunins vigilantes.

"Alto, diga su nombre y razón para venir a konoha"-dijo uno de los chunins.

"Kakashi hatake con el equipo genin 7 regresando de nuestra misión den nami no kuni"-dijo kakashi mostrando el rollo al chunin para examinarlo.

"Kurenai yuhi con el equipo genin 8 regresando de nuestra misión de nami no kuni"-dijo kurenai igualmente mostrando el rollo al chunin.

"Todo esta en orden hokage-sama los espera junto con zabuza momochi y haku yuki para legalizar su ciudadanía"-dijo el chunin dejando pasar a todos y tan pronto como atravesaron las puertas naruto fue tumbado en el suelo dejando una nube de humo al disiparse el humo todos vieron que naruto era abrazado por ino, akame, leone, yugao y anko haciendo que las féminas del grupo les temblara un ojo y a los hombres que presenciaban esto menos cierto uchiha de tendencias dudosas tuvieran un pensamiento colectivo.

" _Maldito rubio suertudo_ "-pensaron todos al unísono con lágrimas de anime en sus ojos.

"Naru-kun regresaste"-dijo anko besándolo rápidamente para después poner su cabeza en su pecho.

"Que bueno que estas devuelta Naru-kun te extrañamos mucho"-dijo yugao besándolo también para después abrazarlo pegandoce mas a el

"Hola naruto-kun me extrañaste"-dijo leone con una sonrisa seductora .

"Nos hubieras contado que te hubiera dado un regalo de despedida"-dijo ino lamiendoce los lavios

"Es cierto naruto-kun fuiste malo"-dijo akame con un puchero.

Naruto al verlas no pudo evitar sonreír de manera amorosa a todas ellas y al verlo de esa forma no pudieron evitar ponerse rojas.

"Si las extrañe mucho"-dijo naruto sonrojándolas a todas después de un momento se levantaron entonces naruto volteo al grupo.

"Vayan dirigiéndose a la torre yo los alcanzare luego, anko-chan, yugao-chan vayan con ellos primero tengo que atender unos asuntos les prometo que estaré hay lo mas pronto posible"-dijo naruto dándole un beso a sus novias dejando con la mandíbula en el suelo a mas de un hombre para luego tomar a akame, ino, leone con el y saltar hacia un lugar privado.

CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO 7

Naruto aterrizo con sus amigas en el campo de entrenamiento 9 y estas están un poco intrigadas del porque naruto las trajo aquí, naruto tomo una profunda respiración intentado calmar sus nervios.

"Las amo"-dijo naruto y las chicas tenían sus ojos como platos, habían escuchado bien, esto era un sueño, el de verdad dijo eso todo eso paso a un lado cuando naruto cerró los ojos continuo hablando.

"Me di cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo que ustedes son especiales para mí y que no podría vivir sin ninguna de ustedes, por ustedes yo daría mi vida, lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo confesarme pero yo no podía encontrar el momento y sé que soy egoísta por quererlas a todas pero quiero que sepan que tengo la intención de amarlas por igual y que daré todo de mi para hacerlas felices"-dijo naruto y al abrir los ojos se encontró con que leone, akame y ino tenían lágrimas en los ojos naruto se preocupó y trato de hablar pero fue interrumpido por las tres chicas que lo abrazaron fuertemente y no querían dejarlo ir.

"Baka baka baka quieres que mi corazón se salga del pecho verdad eres malo diciéndome esas cosas vas a hacer que mi corazón explote"-dijo ino llorando de felicidad.

"Naruto-kun…. yo desde hace mucho tiempo quería oírte decir eso pensé que sería la que tenía que dar el primer paso yo…yo no puedo vivir sin ti me haces tan feliz, yo…quiero estar a tu lado-dijo leone entre sollozos.

"Naruto-kun ….yo…. yo…"-las palabras no salían de la boca de akame entonces hizo algo que reflejaba sus sentimientos , tomo su rostro con sus manos y lo beso, todos los sentimientos, todas las palabras, todas las sensaciones que quería transmitir estaban en ese beso, naruto se sorprendió pero no tardo en devolver el beso con la misma pasión dando a entender que el aceptaba todo de akame y que el sentía lo mismo que ella. Cuando la necesidad de aire era demasiada se separaron, naruto no tuvo tiempo para tomar aire porque fue besado por leone introduciendo su lengua en la boca de naruto y el ni corto ni perezoso hizo lo mismo arrancándole barios gemidos a leone, nuevamente la necesidad de aire entro en juego y se separaron y naruto fue besado rápidamente por ino haciendo lo mismo que leone y naruto hizo lo mismo y ambos se deleitaban con el sabor de los labios de la persona frente a ellos. Después de un momento se separaron naruto se quedó viendo a las chicas con amor y las chicas lo veían con los mismos ojos naruto quería quedarse así un tiempo más pero desafortunadamente no podía.

"Me gustaría seguir asi, pero desafortunadamente no podemos, necesito que reúnan a sus equipos en la torre es algo importante que hay que hacer"-dijo naruto y las tres chicas hicieron un puchero tierno.

"Vamos no pongan esas caras que ahora que volví podemos pasar más tiempo juntos"-dijo naruto y esto animo a las chicas y todos se pusieron de pie las tres chicas le dieron un ultimo beso a naruto y se fueron a avisar a sus equipos

"Bien, un lugar fuera 2 por ir"-dijo naruto

CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO 9

Naruto aterrizo en el campo de entrenamiento nueve y hay se encontró con las personas que estaba buscando.

Una de ellas tiene ojos marrones, cabello castaño recogido en dos moños lleva una blusa rosa sin mangas y pantalones azules oscuro y sandalias ninjas azules.

Otro de ellos posee cejas muy gruesas, era el mas alto, Tiene el pelo negro con corte de tazon, y él tiene puesto un spandex verde, calentadores de piernas naranjas, y vistiendo su hitai-ate rojo en la cintura traía puesto el chaleco jounin konoha.

Otro de ellos era exactamente la misma copia del anterior, cejas gruesa, cabello negro con corte de tazon, spandex verde con calentadores anaranjados en las piernas y usa su hitai-ate como cinturón.

El último de ellos tenía cabello castaño hasta los hombros de color marrón oscuro con una parte de ella envuelta en moño. Tiene tatuajes y grabados moteados alrededor de su cuerpo. Tenía puesto gi de combate negro con símbolos tribales blancos y tenía una máscara dorada que cubre la parte superior de su rostro.

Naruto se camino hacia ellos y el primero en notarlo era el sujeto de la máscara y empezó a caminar hacia el y los demás solamente observaban, ambos empezaron a acercarse de manera lenta cada uno con una expresión seria en su rostro cuando ambos estaban frente a frente empezaron a liberar su aura de batalla y ninguno parecía retroceder.

"Sigues usando esa mascara estúpida por lo que veo"-dijo naruto expulsando mas su aura de batalla.

"Y tu sigues teniendo el mismo rostro de idiota"-dijo el enmascarado expulsando mas aura también.

Ambos se quedaron un momento viéndose de manera seria hasta que empezaron a reirce para después chocar puños de manera amistosa.

" jejeje, No has cambiado nada verdad neji"-dijo naruto y el castaño se quitó la cascara dejando ver que sus ojos tenían el byakugan.

"Lo mismo puedo decir naruto"-dijo neji y los demás compañeros de neji se acercaron

"Es un gusto verlos nuevamente gai-san, lee, tenten"-dijo naruto y ellos asintieron.

"Es gusto verte naruto veo que tu juventud sigue siendo tan ardiente como siempre"-dijo el siempre emocionado gai con su pose y sonrisa de "buen chico".

"Asi es gai-sensei también parece que naruto se vuelto mas fuerte que antes asi que yo también tengo que volverme mas fuerte para demostrar mi juventud"-dijo lee con llamas en los ojos.

"Oh lee"-dijo gai con lagrimas de cascada conmovido por las palabras de su alumno

"Gai-sensei"-dijo lee con lagrimas iguales

Y ambos de abrazaron y crearon un genjutsu con una playa con una puesta de sol mientras las olas golpeaban en las rocas y música barata de los 60 empezó a sonar.

¡ZAS!

Se escuchó y lo que naruto vio era a gai y a lee con sus rostros enterrados en el suelo con chichones saliendo de su cabeza y a tenten que estaba con una mirada de enojo y con humo saliendo se su puño.

"Cuantas veces tengo que decirles que no hagan eso frente otros par de locos"-dijo tenten y en ese momento neji la tomo de los hombros sonrojándola un poco.

"Ya tenten no te alteres si"-dijo neji y tenten asintió con un rubor en sus mejillas.

"Hai neji-kun"-dijo tenten

"Lamento interrumpir el momento pero vengo aquí por un asunto urgente"-dijo naruto y ambos se separaron muy sonrojados.

"Para que nos necesitas naruto-kun"-dijo gai ya recuperado del golpe junto con lee

"si gai-sensei necesito que vayan a la torre hokage es hora de decirles sobre "eso" -dijo naruto, neji y gai ampliaron los ojos sabiendo lo que quiere decir naruto pero tente y lee tenían una mirada interrogante en su rostro.

"Estas seguro de eso naruto"-dijo neji bastante serio.

"Si además conseguí información de otro como nosotros neji"-dijo naruto intrigando a neji.

"Y quien es"-pregunto neji.

"Es el portador de augus"-dijo naruto y neji ensancho los ojos nuevamente.

"Así que somos tres hasta ahora"-dijo neji y naruto asiente.

"por eso les pido que vayan a torre para así explicarlo todo"-dijo naruto y gai asiente junto con su equipo y van directo a la torre.

"Muy bien solo queda mikoto-chan"-dijo naruto y salto hacia el barrio uchiha.

COMPLEJO UCHIHA

En el jardín del complejo uchiha estaba la siempre hermosa mikoto uchiha vistiendo como siempre uno de sus bellos kimonos y estaba viendo el jardín del complejo con una mirada perdida, en su mente solo estaban pensamientos de nuestro protagonista recordando los momentos que pasaron juntos, cuando la salvo de ser violada, cuando la ayudaba en la casa, cuando hablaban de cualquier cosa, cuando la consolaba en sus momentos difíciles, cuando se quedaba en las noches a reconfortarla con sus abrazos. Han pasado 3 semanas y ella se sentía tan sola, lo quería aquí con ella quería ver su sonrisa, quería sentir sus brazos, quería acurrucarse en su pecho.

 _"_ _Naruto-kun por favor vuelve pronto, quiero estar contigo de nuevo quiero que me tomes con tus brazos, escuchar el sonido de tu voz, que me abraces y me digas que quieres estar conmigo por favor regresa"-_ pensó mikoto ella sabía que era demasiado dependiente de naruto pero ella no podía evitarlo desde que el llego a su vida él había sido el pilar que la mantenía cuerda, sin el ella ya se hubiera suicidado desde hace mucho tiempo, él era como su angel de guarda que protegía de todo daño y que nunca la dejaba sola, ella sabía también que no siempre estaría aquí con ella, pero para ella era muy difícil esperar ella solo quería ver a su amado angel.

"Me extrañaste mikoto-chan"-dijo una voz atrás de mikoto y fue rodeada por dos brazos dorados, mikoto lentamente volteo su cabeza y efectivamente el estaba hay la persona que la salvo de miseria la que era su único rayo de esperanza en esta vida la persona que ella ama con cada fibra de su ser, naruto uzumaki, asi es su amado naruto estaba de vuelta.

"Estoy devuelta mikoto-chan"-dijo naruto una gran sonrisa y oh como extrañaba esa sonrisa y sin más lo beso, naruto se sorprendió un poco por el repentino acto pero aun así lo devolvió con todo el amor que tenía, ellos se mantuvieron así por un largo tiempo hasta que la necesidad de aire se hizo demasiada y se separaron ambos maldiciendo al aire en su mente.

"Mikoto-chan yo…"-dijo naruto pero mikoto le tapo su boca un dedo.

"Por favor déjame a mi si hace tanto tiempo que quiero decirte esto naruto-kun y no creo poder aguantarlo mas"-dijo mikoto y naruto asintió.

"Después de la masacre uchiha he estado al borde de la locura el consejo me obligaba a convertirme en una máquina de cría, mi clan estaba devastado, mi familia fue destruida incluso mi propio hijo me dio la espalda, la vida no tenía sentido no quería seguir en este mundo donde solo sufría, solo quería que el dolor se acabara, estaba devastada, no quería nada, pero entonces ese día, el día en que me salvaste de esos violadores fue el día en que mi vida se llenó de esperanza, tú te preocupaste por mí, estuviste hay para mí , en las noches de llanto me abrazabas y yo cada vez me volvía mas y más dependiente de ti, quería estar más cerca de ti, lo entiendes naruto-kun para mi tu eres la persona que me salvo de una vida de soledad, eres la persona que me mantiene en mis casillas eres la persona que más amo en este mundo así que por favor naruto-kun no me dejes se que soy mucho mayor que tu y tal vez no me encuentres atractiva pero yo-dijo mikoto pero fue interrumpida por naruto dándole un beso en los labios y ella lo devolvió gustosamente. Nuevamente la necesidad de aire se hizo presente y se separaron nuevamente y se separaron.

"Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, tu eres hermosa mikoto-chan eres amable, eres amorosa, eres dulce y tienes una personalidad encantadora, asi que nunca te atrevas a decir eso de ti misma otra vez no vuelvas a menospreciarte por lo que eres porque tu eres mikoto uchiha eres una mujer hermosa que lo ha dado todo por su familia, eres una persona especial para mi pero sobre todo eres la una de las mujeres que amo con toda mi alma en este mundo que siempre quiero que estén a mi lado y que algún dia será mi futura esposa"-dijo naruto y el corazón de mikoto estaba que se le salía del pecho, las palabras de naruto, solo esas palabras bastaron para que su corazón empezara a latir como loco, ella estaba tan feliz, ella pedía a kami-sama de todo corazón que esto fuera real.

"Mikoto-chan te amo por favor quédate conmigo para siempre"-dijo naruto y mikoto lo tumbo en el suelo y puso su rostro en su pecho y decía "si" repetidas veces, naruto no podía estar mas feliz pero desfortunamente tenia algo que hacer entonces se levanto junto con mikoto y la miro seriamente

"Mikoto-chan necesito que vayas a la torre hokage por favor, voy a contarles a todos sobre kurumi-chan"-dijo naruto y mikoto abrió los ojos como platos.

"Estas seguro naruto-kun"-dijo mikoto, ella ya sabia sobre el kyubi porque naruto anteriormente se lo dijo a ella con la autorización de hiruzen.

"Si ya es momento de que sepan la verdad"-dijo naruto y mikoto le dio un pequeño beso en los lavios.

"No te preocupes estoy seguro de que lo aceptaran confía en ellos naruto-kun"-dijo mikoto y naruto asintió felizmente. Naruto la cargo al estilo princesa disfrutando la sensación del cuerpo de naruto y saltaron hacia la torre hokage.

TORRE HOKAGE

Todos los equipos genin con sus respectivos jounin estaban en la oficina de hiruzen esperando a naruto en ese momento, todos se preguntaban que era tan importante para que fueran llamados con tanta urgencia el mismo hiruzen dijo que cuando naruto llegue aclarara todas sus dudas.

En ese momento naruto entro a la oficina con mikoto uchiha mientras esta tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro cosa que nunca había pasado después de la masacre y todos se preguntaban el porque, solo las novias de naruto, kakashi y hiruzen sabían la respuesta y no podían estar mas felices por ella. Entonces el hokage comenzó a hablar.

"Bien primero lo primero requiero un informe sobre la misión y quiero todos los detalles"-dijo hiruzen , kakashi y kurenai comenzaron a relatar lo ocurrido empezando desde el ataque de los Aku burazāzu y como naruto mato uno de estos con un golpe haciendo jadear a los ocupantes el otro de ellos fue capturado por kakashi les conto sobre el engaño de tazuna y que la misión tendría que ser clasificada por lo menos rango A, kurenai siguió con el informe relatando el encuentro con zabuza y de cómo este los había superado por su exceso de confianza y por el factor del terreno y conto con mucho orgullo en sus palabras que sus genin y los de kakashi superaron a los **mizubushins** de zabuza y que el mismo naruto derroto a zabuza dejando a los ocupantes con la mandíbula en el suelo, después de eso consiguieron 2 semanas de descanso y aprovecharon para enseñarles la afinidad elemental a sus genin y naruto los sorprendió nuevamente porque posee afinidad al **shakuton** , dejando a todos los que no sabían con la quijada literalmente en el piso y para finalizar kakashi les informo de su ultima batalla con zabuza esta vez derrotándolo junto a haku y que naruto mato a aoi rokusho y recupero la **raijin no ken**. Después del informe todos tenían la vista en los genin pero principalmente en naruto sin duda su nivel era mayor al de genin de hecho podían decir que su nivel ya superaba al nivel kage después de eso naruto les conto que ofreció a zabuza y haku que fueran parte de la aldea porque ellos pueden ser una buena adición para la aldea y que podían formar su propio clan.

"Bueno eso fue sorpresivo y debo decir que estoy muy complacido con el resultado muy buen trabajo equipos 7 y 8, se les dará un pago de una misión rango A todos ustedes"-dijo hiruzen y los dos equipos asintieron con una sonrisa.

"Aquí esta la **raijin no ken** jiji"-dijo naruto dándole a hiruzen el pergamino donde sello la espada.

"Gracias naruto esto es un gran recuperación para nuestra aldea muchas gracias"-dijo hiruzen con una voz que desbordaba orgullo por su nieto y naruto sonrió un poco avergonzado. Luego miro a zabuza y haku.

"Bueno ahora en cuanto a ustedes he escuchado el informe vasado en sus habilidades y en lo que me han dicho les permitiré formar parte de la aldea pero zabuza tendrá que estar vigilado por varios ambus durante los próximos 2 meses por seguridad, el tramite se llevara a cabo en unos días y sin mas que decir bienvenidos a la aldea zabuza momochi y haku momochi"-dijo hiruzen con una sonrisa y los dos nuevos ninjas de konoha asintieron. Luego hiruzen pasó a un rostro mas serio y activo los sellos de silencio en la habitación.

"sasuke-san solicito por favor que salgas de la habitación"-dijo hiruzen en tono de mando y sasuke puso una mirada de onojo.

"Porque debería hacerlo"-dijo sasuke

"Porque lo que voy a revelar es solo para las personas de mi confianza y tu no lo eres teme"-dijo naruto pero sake no desistio.

"No puedes ocultarme nada soy un uchiha y meresco saber todos tus secretos"-dijo sasuke de manera arrogante en ese momento mikoto intervino.

"Sasuke uchiha sal de esta habitación hokage-sama te dio una orden así que obedece"-dijo mikoto con tono de mando sorprendiendo a sasuke y a los demás ocupantes.

"Tu no me puedes ordenar nada perra eres solo una vergüenza para nuestro clan no mereces nuestro apellido asi que cállate"-dijo sasuke y todos en la sala vieron con enojo a sasuke

¡SLAP!

"Estoy harta de tu actitud y ahora te voy recordar quien esta al mando aquí yo soy la matriarca del clan y si no cambias tu actitud con el dolor de mi corazón te expulsare del clan uchiha"-dijo mikoto que había cacheteado a sasuke y este dio un paso atrás miedo ante lo que dijo y todos sonrieron.

"No puedes hacerme eso yo soy el líder del clan soy un uchiha y tu solo eres una perra que abrió las piernas no tienes ningún dePUAH"-dijo sasuke pero fue interrumpido por un poderoso golpe dejándolo sin aliento el vio que era naruto que lo veía con una mirada de odio puro. El lo tomo de su cabeza con mucha fuerza haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

 **"** **Solo eres una basura"** -dijo naruto y enterro su rosto contra el suelo con mucha fuerza. Entonces sasuke con la fuerza que le quedaba levanto la vista un poco y vio al hokage dándole una mirada de decepción.

"Sasuke uchiha, mas tarde discutiremos este acto de insubordinación y tu acto de ataque a un aliado durante tu misión no esperes misericordia solo por ser un uchiha AMBU"-dijo hiruzen con una voz helada y muerta, dos ambu aparecieron frente a hiruzen.

"Sáquenlo de aquí ,apartenlo de mi vista y escóltenlo a una celda"-dijo hiruzen

"HAI"-dijeron los ambus sacando a sasuke de la oficina.

"Ahora escúchenme bien, la información que va decirse en esta habitación no puede salir de estas paredes nadie puede decir nada de esto o será castigado con pena de muerte entendido"-dijo el hokage en tono de mando

"HAI HOKAGE-SAMA/JIJI"-dijeron todos y hiruzen asintió.

Bueno naruto toma la palabra-dijo hiruzen y todos pasaron a ver a naruto.

"Hace 12 años exactamente como todos en la aldea saben el kyubi ataco konoha pero esto es solo la historia básica-dijo naruto y los que son de konoha quedaron intrigados salvo los que ya sabían la verdad. "La verdad es que el kyubi no quizo atacar la aldea, ella fue manipulada por un poderoso genjutsu que la provoco atacar la aldea"-dijo naruto y esto dejo a todos estupefactos. "Nuestro yondaime sabía que no podía matar al kyubi por ser una creatura hecha de chakra esta no puede morir así que decidió sellarla pero como su poder era muy grande no podía sellarlo en cualquier cosa así tenía que sellarla en un bebe para contener todo ese poder y ese bebe…era yo"-dijo naruto y concentro un poco de chakra para hacer aparecer el sello y la mayoría jadearon ante esta jadearon ante esta revelación, ahora podían entender porque naruto era odiado por varias personas en el pueblo, todos en la sala pensaron que esas personas que odiaban a naruto eran estúpidos él era naruto uzumaki no el kyubi, los compañeros y rivales le dieron miradas de comprensión y respeto a naruto y las novias de naruto solo lo vieron con amor y esto trajo alivio a naruto.

"No te preocupes naruto sabemos que tu no eres el kyubi"-dijo tatsumi

"Es cierto amigo eres uno de nostros"-dijo kiba

"Tu eres un ninja de konoha naruto-san y eres nuestro amigo y según lo que nos dices el kyubi no es malo asi que no hay razón para odiar al kyubi ni a ti"-dijo shino

Todos los demás solamente asintieron a lo que dijeron y naruto estaba al borde de las lágrimas pero tenía que contenerse tenía que seguir con lo demás.

"Ahora les pido por favor que todos que se agarren de mi para contar lo siguiente si no pueden hacerlo agárrense de una persona que me esté agarrando, necesito que cierren los ojos y se concentren"-dijo naruto, y la mayoría le dieron una mirada extraña pero aun asi hicieron lo que pidió, naruto se concentró y los transporto a su paisaje mental.

PAISAJE MENTAL

Cuando todos abrieron los ojos vieron que ya no estaban en la oficina del hokage estaban en un hermoso prado con un lago de agua pura y un bosque frondoso todos estaban maravillados con la vista pero aun asi se preguntaban donde estaban.

"Este es un paisaje mental"-dijo ino y todos la miraron buscando explicación.

"Este lugar se conoce como paisaje mental, es como un reflejo de la mente de la persona, muchos yamanaka tienen la capacidad de acceder por su cuenta pero esta es la primera vez que veo uno fuera del clan"-dijo ino sorprendida y los demás asintieron.

"Tienes razón ino-chan este es mi paisaje mental y los traje a ustedes aquí para que conozcan a 2 personas"-dijo naruto y todos levantaron una ceja ante esto de un momento a otro una columna de fuego apareció al lado de naruto y todos se pusieron en guardia, al disiparse vieron a una hermosa mujer pelirroja con un kimono blanco con llamas rojas en la parte final pero lo más distintivo de ella era las orejas de zorro en la parte superior de su cabeza y las nueve hermosas colas que estaban al final de su espalda.

"Chicos quiero presentarles a kurumi la kyubi no yoko y mi novia"-dijo naruto y kurumi le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando con la mandíbula en el suelo a todos y solo pudieron hacer una cosa…..desmallarse.

Naruto y kurumi parpadearon unos momentos para después echarse a reir.

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES

Nuevamente todos estaban conscientes y naruto les explico que kurumi siempre ha sido una mujer lo que les valió una sonrisa de cada una de las kunoichis presentes.

"Eso es para que sigan diciendo que los hombres son los más fuertes"-dijo kurenai con una sonrisa y el resto de chicas estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo dejando con una gota de sudor a todos los hombres.

"Bueno ya pasado eso hay otra persona a la que quiero presentarles y llegara aquí…ahora"-dijo naruto señalando hacia arriba y todos levantaron la vista para ver que algo se dirigía en picada hacia ellos.

¡BOOM!

La cosa aterrizo al otro lado de naruto y al dispersarse el polvo todos pudieron ver a asura con una sonrisa sádica y todos inconscientemente dieron un paso atrás, no sabían porque pero pudieron sentir un inmenso poder proveniente de el.

"El es asura el es mi sensei, padre adoptivo y semidiós de la ira"-dijo naruto con toda calma.

" **Hola** "-dijo asura y todos excepto neji se desmallaron nuevamente dejando con una gota de sudor a asura.

"Saben esto ya se vuelve costumbre"-dijo asura, naruto y kurumi solo pudieron reirce nuevamente.

UNOS MINUTOS MAS TARDE OTRA VEZ.

Todos ya se habian recuperado del desmallo y hiruzen fue el primero en hablar.

"Asi que tú eres el famoso asura que tanto me ha contado naruto eh, debo decir que te vez mas intimidante en persona"-dijo hiruzen y todos lo vieron.

"Hokage-sama usted sabia de la existencia de este ser dentro de naruto-kun"-dijo kurenai y asuma levanto una seja ante el sufijo "kun" en el nombre de naruto.

"Si, yo kakashi, yugao, anko, gai,jiraiya y inoichi sabíamos acerca de el, le pedimos a naruto que guardara absoluto secreto sobre el y sobre el kyubi hasta que el este listo para contarlo"-dijo hiruzen y todos asintieron en comprensión.

" **Bien les voy a contar mi historia y como termine en naruto así que presten atención** "-dijo asura y todos asintieron.

les conto que era un ser de otro universo ,su vida de guerrero, su batalla con los gohma, la muerte de su esposa y la captura de su hija, la traición de sus ex compañeros y el cómo mato a cada uno de estos y sus dos batallas más titánicas la vlitra y la última batalla contra el dios de su mundo chakravartin para salvar a su hija causándole la muerte. Todo esto mientras imágenes de sus recuerdos eran mostradas.

" **Después de eso mi alma termino en este universo y fue sellada dentro de naruto y al ver su vida, su deseo de proteger a sus seres queridos y su valor decidí educarlo, entrenarlo y darle mi poder para que cumpla con eso por eso él es mi sucesor y mi hijo** "-dijo asura revolviéndole el pelo a naruto dándole una mirada de orgullo

Todos en este momento tenían miradas que van desde el asombro y la admiración hasta las lágrimas al ver la vida de asura,

" **Creo que es hora de presentarme ahora** "-dijo una voz y en un destello azul otro persona aparecio. Los presentes pudieron reconocer a la persona de lo que habían visto en los recuerdos de asura.

Era un hombre alto, cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros amarrado con un moño, tenía barba, traía puesto un gi de combate negro con líneas doradas, guantes sin dedos y un par de protectores dorados en las piernas , tenía tatuajes en todo su cuerpo y cubría la mitad superior con una máscara de oro.

" **Mucho gusto en conocerlos, soy yasha** " -dijo yasha quitándose la máscara dejando ver que tenía ojos marrones y se puso al lado de neji." **Y soy el semidiós de la melancolía, soy el alma que habita dentro de neji** "-dijo yasha y neji asintió ante esto y por tercera vez todos se desmallaron dejando a yasha con una gota en la nuca.

 **"** **¿Esto debería pasar?"-** pregunto yasha a asura y vio que el naruto y kurumi se estaban riendo mientras que neji tenía una pequeña risita haciendo que la gota de yasha se haga más grande.

Y CORTE

Con esto terminamos el capítulo de la semana en el próximo capítulo voy a explicar como naruto conoció a neji y como el se encontró con yasha y después de ese capítulo oficialmente empezara la saga de las teigu así que no se lo pierdan-dijo el autor.

"Les gusto, lo amaron, lo odiaron díganlo en los comentarios dejen sus reviews, críticas y preguntas y hare lo posible por responderlas. Recuerden mi intención es mejorar"-dice el autor.

"bueno con esto me despido, JANE"-dijo en autor saliendo con una bomba de humo


	15. Chapter 15

HOLA TODO A TODOS-dijo el autor con un parche en el ojo mientras esta en su silla acariciando un gato.

Como están todos les vengo a traer el siguiente capitulo de este fic y hacer un anuncio-dijo el autor.

He publicado un nuevo fic en mi perfil llamado "naruko la orgullosa fanalis" creo que para los que han visto magi the laberinth of magic sabrán de lo que hablo pero no se preocupen este fic sigue siendo mi prioridad pero de todas formas, si tiene curiosidad vayan a darle un vistazo y recuerde acepto críticas sobre ese y este fic.

Bueno ahora vamos con los comentarios.

 **Ghost:** ya vere que hacer con mei pero tayuyá y karin ya están el harem.

 **Ryomy** : es cierto que con el 60% puede pero una cosa es tener y otra cosa es controlar fíjate lo que paso en el juego por dejarce llevar por su poder asura casi se autodestruye el poco a poco ira adaptandoce al poder y saber como usarlo y no te preocupes otros personajes tendrán un power up porque para el enemigo que tengo planeado al final lo nesecitaran, gracias por el apoyo.

 **Alucardzero** : jo, mi amigo no te preocupes por eso aquí veras una pequeña muestra de lo que le depara en el futuro bwajajaja y veras el castigo de sasuke y mas adelante se pondrá peor para el, muchas gracias por tu opinión.

 **wolf1990** : gracias por el apoyo amigo y no te preocupes no abandonare este fic por nada del mundo.

Bueno sin más preámbulos empecemos.

"humano"

" **biju, espíritu, invocaciones y jutsus** "

" _pensamiento y flashbacks"_

" **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS** : NO POSEO NARUTO, ASURAS WRATH, AKAME GA KILL O CUALQUIER PERSONAJE O TÉCNICAS UTILIZADAS EN OTROS ANIMES O VIDEJUEGOS ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.

" **ADBERTENCIA** : los personajes serán un poco OOC y la historia puede variar tanto la de naruto como la de las otras 2 a mi conveniencia.

Bueno vamos con el capitulo

LUCES, CAMARA…ACCION

 **Capitulo: 15 recuerdos, venganzas y tediosas reuniones**

Vemos a naruto, asura, kurumi, neji y yasha esperando a que todos los que están desmayados se despierten mientras calculan cuanto tiempo estarán en ese estado, unos minutos después todos ellos empiezan a levantarse.

"Wow quince minutos es un nuevo record"-dijo naruto y todos los recién despertados tenían una gota de sudor en la nuca.

"Bueno es comprensible, no todos los días nos encontramos con un biju mujer y dos semi-deidades"-dijo kakashi y todos los demás asienten.

" **Bueno en eso tiene razón** "-dijo kurumi y naruto, neji, asura y yasha asienten en comprencion.

"Bueno ciertamente naruto me había informado anteriormente sobre otro de ustedes pero debo decir que escucharlo y presenciarlo es muy diferente"-dijo hiruzen

 **"Lamento mucho si los asuste** a **todos, no era mi intención"-dijo** yasha en tono de disculpa.

"No se preocupe yasha-san es solo que estábamos sorprendidos no necesita disculparse"-dijo hiruzen y entonces tenten tomo la palabra.

 **"Lamento** interrumpir pero quisiera saber cómo se encontraron usted y neji"-dijo tenten y yasha la miro con una sonrisa.

"Así que tú eres la novia de mi discípulo, ahora veo porque le gusta tanto"-dijo yasha, neji y tenten de inmediato empezaron a expulsar vapor por las orejas y todos se rieron un poco.

"Sensei le agradecería que no divulgue mi vida privada tan ligeramente"-dijo neji muy avergonzado.

"Jejeje, no te averguenzes tanto"-dijo yasha revolviéndole el pelo a neji, el le quito la mano a yasha y comenzó a hablar.

"Hokage-sama si me permite"-dijo neji y hiruzen asintió.

"Bueno creo que todos conocen el incidente de kumo"-dijo neji con veneno en sus palabras y todos asintieron.

"Si esos bastardos querían secuestrar a hanabi-chan y a otros niños para adueñarse de los secretos de byakugan"-dijo hinata con gran furia en sus palabras y todos la miraron con los ojos ensanchados, de inmediato hinata se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se puso roja como tomate.

"Lo siento"-dijo hinata y naruto le puso una mano en su cabeza y empezó a acariciarla.

"Yosh yosh, hinata-chan"-dijo naruto y todas las chicas le dieron el pulgar arriba y ella se tapó la cara por la vergüenza.

"Bueno, como todos saben tres ninjas de kumo se infiltraron en el complejo hyuga y fueron detenidos por mi padre y hiashi-sama"-dijo neji y los demás asintieron excepto el hokage. "pero esa es la versión falsa, la verdad es que yo y naruto fuimos lo que detuvimos a los ninjas de kumo"-volvio a decir neji dejando a todos aun mas intrigados.

 _Flashback no jutsu._

 _Unos ninjas de kumo saltaban entre los arboles velozmente llevando a la pequeña hanabi en una bolsa y amordazada mientras que los otros secuestradores llevaban a otros niños de la familia principal, ellos se habían infiltrado en la finca hyuga con la intención de capturar a algunos niños de la familia principal y llevarla a kumo para obtener el byakugan._

 _Neji perseguia a los tres ninjas, todos en la finca hyuga habían sido drogados por un potente somnífero por los secuestradores, por suerte el estaba fuera del complejo por la academia._

 _Neji aprobecho el momento lanzo unos kunais cortando la bolsa de donde tenían a hanabi haciéndola caer, neji salto y cogió la bolsa que tenía a hanabi._

" _Bien ahora solo tengo que coGAH"-dijo neji pero entonces fue apuñado por uno de los secuestradores en un pulmon y comenzó a escupir sangre por la boca._

" _Pensaste que un niño como tu podría detenernos"-dijo uno de los ninjas con burla y neji solo le escupio en la cara haciendo enfadar al secuestrador el tomo a neji por el cuello para asfixiarlo pero fue interrumpido._

 _ **Tal vez el no, pero yo si**_ _-dijo una voz y el ninja volteo_

 _ZAS_

 _Solo para recibir un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro mandándolo a estrellarse con varios árboles saliendo disparado a varios kilómetros de la zona dejándolo inconsciente .los otros dos no podían dar crédito a lo que veían, su compañero acaba de ser mandado a volar de un golpe ellos voltearon a ver a su atacante y solo quedaron estupefactos ante lo que vieron._

 _Era un niño de pelo rubio con mechones blancos, tenía tatuajes en barias partes de su cuerpo y estos brillaban, tenía una aleación de oro cubriendo sus manos hasta sus codos vistiendo una franela blanca, pantalones cortos azules y sandalias ninja azules, sus ojos no tenían iris, eran de color blanco brillante y los veía con gran furia._

" _ **Yo no sabía que los ninjas de kumo eran pedófilos**_ _"-dijo naruto y comenzó a liberar un poderoso instinto asesino hacia los ninjas de kumo asustándolos de muerte pero aun así estos se prepararon para atacar mientras tanto neji veía asombrado la confrontación ._

" _ **el es fuerte pero no podrá hacer nada si tiene a esos niños de rehenes**_ _"-dijo una voz en la cabeza de neji._

" _Quien eres"-pregunto neji._

" _ **No tienes que sospechar de mi, voy a ayudarte a vencer a esos ninjas y salvar a esos niños**_ _"-dijo la voz de forma tranquilizante._

" _Y como lo haras"-dijo neji._

" _ **Te dare mi poder**_ _"-dijo la voz y de pronto una gran energía azul envolvió el cuerpo de neji._

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

 _Un gran pilar de energía azul se hizo presente y neji comenzó a levantarse._

 _Naruto volteo y vio que el niño que había visto había cambiado, ahora el tenia tatuajes en su cuerpo al igual que el, había crecido un poco y una máscara dorada se había materializado en su rostro, detrás de el la figura de yasha se hizo presente, asura dentro del sello reconoció el poder que emanaba el niño y no pudo evitar sonreír._

" _ **Parece que esto se pondrá interesante**_ _"-dijo asura y naruto levanto una ceja ante esto pero no dijo nada y el sonrió como un maniático, también empezó a expulsar su poder creando un pilar de energía roja y la silueta de asura apareció atrás de el. Y los secuestradores se asustaron._

" _n-no s-s-se asusten son solo unos niños podemos" -dijo otro de los secuestradoers_

" _ **SEI"**_ _-dijo naruto y cargo hacia uno de ellos dando un poderoso golpe en el estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre y estrellándolo contra el suelo formando un enorme cráter dejándolo inconsciente los demás secuestradores se aterraron al ver la fuerza del niño._

" _a-alto no den un paso mas o el niño se muere"-dijo el que parecía el líder poniendo su kunai en el cuello de uno de los niños_

 _FLASH_

 _pero en ese momento un el niño había desaparecido en un destello azul asi como los demás niños que tenían_

" _a donde se fueron"-dijo el líder de los secuestradores mirando hacia todos lados_

" _ **buscan esto"**_ _-dijo neji que ahora tenia a todos los niños atrás de el_

 _FLASH_

 _desapareció en un destello y se puso frente a uno de los secuestradores y lo golpeo con su palma mandándolo a estrellarse contra un árbol._

" _Eso estuvo increíble"-dijo naruto que tenia al ultimo de los niños en su hombro._

" _Tienes razón pero creo que tu también estuviste bien"-dijo neji con una sonrisa pero luego paso a un rostro serio._

" _creo que tu sabes que fue lo que me pazo porque puedo sentir en ti un poder similar al que tengo ahora"-dijo neji y naruto asintió y las figuras espectrales de yasha y asura se hicieron presentes y ambos se miraban de forma seria._

" _ **Tu cara sigue tan horrible como siempre"**_ _-dijo asura._

" _ **Tu temperamento también"**_ _-dijo yasha._

" _Asura-sensei él es el hermano del que usted nos habló"-pregunto naruto y el asintió._

" _ **Si naruto él es yasha, mi hermano y una de los generales deidad**_ _"-dijo asura y yasha bajo la cabeza un poco al escuchar ese nombre para después reirce._

" _ **Conque sensei eh asura quien te viera ahora"**_ _-dijo yasha con burla._

" _ **Cállate yasha o te aplastare aquí y ahora"**_ _-dijo asura a punto de golpearlo._

" _ **Tu y cuantos mas"**_ _-dijo yasha con una sonrisa desafiante pero fueron interrumpidos por neji._

" _Disculpen pueden explicarme que ocurre aquí, quienes son ustedes, que es eso de los generales deidad y como pude hacer eso"-dijo neji y todos lo vieron._

" _Bueno esto será difícil de explicar"-dijo naruto y estaba a punto de empezar pero En ese momento hiashi hyuga, hisashi hyuga y gran cantidad de ninjas hyuga llegaron la zona las figuras de asura y yasha desaparecieron para no ser notados los hyuga se detuvieron para ver la destrucción de la zona, los ninjas de kumo inconscientes y los niños a salvo._

" _Naruto-san neji pueden decirme que ocurrió aquí y neji porque te vez de esa forma"-dijo hiashi en tono de mando ocultando el hecho de que estaba aliviado por la seguridad de su sobrino y de los niños .naruto suspiro, sabía que no podía salir de esta tan fácilmente asi que la mejor forma era decir la verdad._

" _Primero que todo llevemos a los niños al complejo hyuga y hay les explicare todo"-dijo naruto y los hermanos hyuga asintieron._

" _Me parece razonable naruto-san y gracias por salvar ayudar a salvar a estos niños y a mi hija y a ti también neji muchas gracias"-dijo hiashi con una sonrisa y ambos asintieron con una sonrisa._

 _Flashback no jutsu kai_

"Después de eso naruto nos contó la historia de los generales deidad, al principio nos resultó difícil creerlo pero al ver a asura-san y a yasha sensei para corroborar su historia ya no teníamos más dudas, el accedió a entrenarme y darme su poder al igual que a naruto y tengo la intención de honrar sus enseñanzas, los únicos que saben sobre yasha-sensei y asura en el complejo hyuga son hiashi-sama, mi tou-san y ahora hinata-sama todos decidimos guardar absoluto secreto sobre lo que paso y se decidió dar el informe de que hiashi-sama y mi tou-san fueron los que detuvieron a los ninjas"-dijo neji y todos estaban estáticos nuevamente.

"Bueno esto es una historia increíble y no la creería si no hubiera visto lo que nos acaban de mostrar pero solo deja una cosa por preguntar,¿ hay otros como ustedes?"-dijo hiruzen esperando expectante una respuesta.

" **La verdad de acuerdo a la información que nos dio el tipo de la espada, sabemos que hay otro de nosotros aquí y nuestro exmaestro augus** " -dijo asura y todos asintieron.

"Eso quiere decir que hay una persona con el poder de destruir ejércitos y pueblos enteros hay afuera"-dijo yugao algo preocupada.

" **Por eso asura y yo entrenaremos a naruto y neji para que ellos puedan hacerle frente en caso de encontrarlo, en vista de que no ha habido disturbios en las naciones elementales el portador de augus probablemente no sea tan loco como lo es nuestro ex maestro y si tenemos más información o alguno encuentra información del sujeto que describió zabuza-san avísennos de inmediato** "-dijo yasha tranquilizando un poco a los demás y asintieron a lo que dijo en ese momento todos volvieron al mundo real.

MUNDO REAL

"Wow eso fue increíble"-dijo kiba.

"Tienes razón eso fue impresionante"-dijo sakura." **cha la mente de naruto es tan impresionante"** -dijo inner sakura y sakurra asintió recordando el hermoso prado de la mente de naruto.

"Si la mente de naruto-kun es tan calida y hermosa"-dijo ino con una mirada soñadora

"La verdad es que yo me imaginaba su mente como un escenario de guerra y destrucción"-dijo zabuza y los demás no pudieron evitar asentir de acuerdo a lo que sabían de naruto y el no pudo evitar sentirse indignado por esto.

"Oy, no soy asi todo el tiempo"-dijo naruto haciendo un puchero y las chicas tuvieron que resistir un impulzo de gritar "kawaii" y abrazarlo.

"Tengo que admitir que fue sorprendente"-dijo asuma pero naruto solo le lanzo una mirada de odio y esto lo estremeció un poco, akame vio esto y rápidamente tomo la mano de naruto, el vio a akame que tenia una mirada suplicante y este le sonrió para después besar su mejilla ganando un lindo rubor de ella, las demás chicas hicieron un puchero y naruto las beso también en la mejilla incluida a kurenai la cual se sonrojo con una linda sonrisa sorprendiendo a los jouinin en especial a asuma que su mandibula literalmente en el suelo y su cigarrillo se había caido.(autor: en tu cara estúpido adicto al tabaco)

"Y eso no es todo, el tiempo en el paisaje mental es diferente al del mundo real, yo podría entrenar en el piasaje mental por meses mientras que en el mundo real solo posaron días, el único defecto es que eso no aplica para el entrenamiento físico"-dijo naruto y todos se sorprendieron con lo útil que era poder acceder a su paisaje mental.

" **Es cierto es sorprendentemente útil** "-dijo una voz detrás de naruto, el y todos los demás reconocieron esa voz y naruto volteo lentamente para ver a kurumi en su forma humana fuera del paisaje mental dejándolos a todos estupefactos.

"Kurumi-chan"-susurro naruto aún no recuperado de la sorpresa ella solo asintió y derribo a naruto en el suelo para después empezar a besarlo por todo lo que valía la pena y el ni corto ni perezoso devolvió el beso, las chicas salieron de su estado y al ver a kurumi besando a naruto solo pudieron decir algo.

"ALEJATE DE MI HOMBRE ZORRA PERVERTIDA"-dijeron cada una de las chicas

" **EL QUE SE DUERME PIERDE LENTAS"** -dijo kurumi dándoles el dedo medio y volvió a besar a naruto y las chicas trataron se separarlo de naruto pero kurumi tenía un firme agarre sobre el.

10 minutos después

Vemos a naruto muy rojo con un montón de besos por toda la cara y sus chicas se abrazaban a el de manera posesiva y kurumi sonreía como cierto gato del país de las maravillas.

" **Ya, no es para que se pongan celosas simplemente fue un beso o es que pensaron en que haríamos otra cosa** "-dijo kurumin con voz seductora y todos los hombres en la sala excepto naruto y neji salieron disparados hacia atrás por una hemorragia nasal y las chicas se pusieron rojas como tomates excepto anko que empezó a reir como una pervertida ´por los escenarios que pasaban por su cabeza que incluían a naruto atado en una cama, ella, un latigo y muchas cosas mas, naruto tuvo un escalofrió en ese momento pero decidio ignorarlo.

"Kurumi-chan estoy feliz de que estés aquí ¿pero cómo saliste del sello en forma humana?"-dijo naruto y kurumi lo abrazo y el devolvió el abrazo haciendo que kurumi suspire de manera soñadora.

" **Esta es la sorpresa que estaba guardando para ti, estaba reuniendo todo el chakra que tenia para poder salir del sello en este momento tengo la mitad de mi poder y mientras que la otra mitad esta en el sello, ahora podemos estar juntos tanto aquí como en el paisaje mental y lo mejor es que ahora puedo regresar cuando quiera"** -dijo kurumi y naruto le sonrió.

"Me alegro mucho kurumi-chan"-dijo naruto y kurumi le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Eso es increíble"-dijo hiruzen que recién despertaba junto con los demás y habían escuchado todo.

"Bueno naruto es hora de que te haga entrega de lo que es tuyo por derecho"-dijo hiruzen y naruto levanto una seja ante esto.

"Que quieres decir ji-chan"-dijo naruto y hiruzen sonrio.

"Me refiero a la herencia de tus padres"-dijo hiruzen dejando a todos sin aliento.

"Espere usted sabe quiénes son los padres de naruto-kun"-dijo leone y hiruzen sonrió.

"Por supuesto, ellos me encomendaron resguardar todo lo que dejaron para su hijo cuando este tuviera el poder y la madures para protegerse a si mismo"-dijo hiruzen.

"Si no le molesta la pregunta hokage-sama quien eran los padres de naruto-kun"-pregunto hinata y naruto y todos los que sabían el secreto tenían una idea de lo que pasaría.

"Para nada hinata, los padres de naruto-kun no eran otros que minato namikaze el yondaime hokage de la aldea y kushina uzumaki la Akai Chishio no Habanero"-dijo hiruzen e inmediatamente después decir eso todos los que no sabían de este hecho se desmallaron dejando con una gota de sudor.

" **Wow 5 desmayos en un dia eso es un nuevo record** "-dijo kurumi y los demás no pudieron evitar asentir ante lo que dijo.

Después de 20 minutos los desmallados volvieron a despertar y vieron a naruto y a una de las fotos del yondaime en la oficina.

"Es cierto, son idénticos, ¿cómo no nos dimos cuentas?, ¿cómo es que la gente no puede darse cuenta de que naruto es una copia casi exacta de yondaime-sama?-dijo akame desconcertada diciendo lo que muchos tenían en la cabeza.

"Creo que el odio y el rencor son los que están segando a la población de ver la verdad"-dijo hiruzen suspirando con pesar.

"Eso no importa no necesito el reconocimiento de nadie lo único que me importa es estar con las personas especiales para mi"-dijo naruto un poco avergonzado e inmediatamente sus novias lo abrazaron y sus amigos no pudieron evitar sonreí incluso sai dio una pequeña verdadera sonrisa.

"Bueno jiji que es esa herencia que me decías"-dijo naruto y hiruzen asintió sacando un pergamino.

"En este pergamino se encuentran los jutsus de tu padre y tu madre, las llaves de su casa y el dinero que ellos te dejaron lamento no habértelo entregado antes naruto" -dijo hiruzen y naruto lo abrazo.

"No te preocupes jiji, se que no lo hiciste para hacerme daño y te agradezco que me consideres lo suficientemente maduro para eso"-dijo naruto y hiruzen casi no pudo evitar que las lágrimas callaeron asi que abrazo de vuelta a su nieto, todos se conmovieron por la escena excepto cierto jounin de barba quien miraba a naruto de manera fulminante.

"Bueno vamos a ver la casa, solo espero que no sea nada ostentoso o llamativo"-dijo naruto dejando el abrazo y hiruzen asintió.

"Por supuesto que no lo es naruto, oh naruto te llego una carta de jiraiya también"-dijo hiruzen entregándole la carta de jiraiya y todos empezaron a salir de la oficina en ese momento asuma agarro a kurenai de la mano y la alejo.

"Suéltame asuma"-dijo kurenai muy enojada tratando le liberarse del agarre.

"Que crees que estás haciendo besando a otro hombre, tu eres mi mujer"-dijo asuma molesto.

"Como que tu mujer, yo ya no soy nada tuyo asuma, porque no le dices a esa perra que sea tu mujer estoy segura que estará mas que feliz de aceptar"-dijo kurenai con veneno en su voz y estaba a punto de irse pero asuma la detuvo nuevamente.

"Ella no es nada para mi tu eres la única a la que amo además estoy segura que akame no estaría muy contenta de que estás haciendo esto"-dijo asuma con una sonrisa arrogante y kurenai sonrió.

"No tienes derecho ni de mencionar su nombre, ella ya sabe qué clase de persona eres así que no te servirá de nada"-dijo kurenai y asuma se enojó.

"Te voy a enseñar perra"-dijo asuma a punto de abofetearla.

CRAK

AAAAAAAAAAAH-grito de dolor asuma al sentir que su mano había sido pulverizada él y vio detrás de él y vio a naruto que tenía gran furia en sus ojos mientras apretaba su mano y atrás de el estaba akame mientras que las lagrimas caian por su hermoso rostro también todos los demás jounin y genin excepto sai que ya se había ido sin que nadie lo notara, todos lo veian con desprecio y que decir del hokage estaba viendo a asuma como si fuera la mayor decepción que se haya encontrado en su vida, mientras que las chicas trataban de consolar a akame.

"Solo eres una escoria asuma sarutobi, a pesar de que mi madre te dio todo su amor, tú la cambiaste por una cualquiera y me llamaste un accidente y ahora quieres obligarla a volver contigo y me quieres utilizar para eso de verdad me das asco"-dijo akame con veneno en su voz mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

"Lo dije porque eso es lo que eres un mero accidente, si no fuera por ti yo pudiera haber dejado a la perra de tu madre ahora ya no puedo salir a la calle sin que me vean como escoria y todo esto es tu culpa solo eres algo que salio mal"-dijo asuma quien dejaba ver sus verdaderos colores a todos y naruto miro al hokage como si buscara aprobación y el asintió con pesar el miro asuma y lo levanto y empezó a azotarlo contra el suelo.

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

Y lo continuo azotándolo sin que pudiera hacer nada, naruto dejo de azotarlo y lo levanto para ver su rostro ensangrentado.

"Piedad"-dijo asuma con voz débil y naruto se enfureció aún más y le dio un poderoso golpe destrozando su mandíbula y sacándole varios dientes.

" **Después de lo que hiciste a akame-chan y kurenai-chan no mereces piedad** "-dijo naruto demoniaca el tomo de su cabeza y lo arrojo.

CRASH

Asuma salio disparado fuera de la torre volando hacia los muros de konoha en ese momento naruto apareció encima de el junto sus manos

" **SEI"** -grito naruto y dio un golpe en su espada destrozando su clavícula y mandándolo al suelo dejando un inmeso cráter naruto aterrizo justo frente a el y lo vio con sus ojos blanco brillantes.

"No puedo creer que alguna vez tuve respeto por ti, no puedo creer que alguna vez pensé que eras como jiji, pero eso ya no mas, si vuelves a acercarte a akame-chan o kurenai-chan te juro que te matare no me importa lo que pase y espero que esto te quede de lección y la única razón por la que no estás muerto es por jiji, kurenai-chan y akame-chan espero que no se te olvide-dijo naruto y en ese momento asuma sintió el dolor.

" **ORAORAORAORAORAOROAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA** "-grito naruto soltando una lluvia de puñetazos a híper velocidad destrozando todos y cada uno de sus huesos sin matarlo aumentando el tamaño del cráter por la fuerza de los golpes, todos los aldeanos de la zona salieron corriendo de hay creyendo que era un terremoto, después de un rato naruto dejo de golpearlo dejando a asuma o lo que queda cómo plasta en suelo y en ese momento algunos med-nins llegaron entre ellos estaba una mujer con traje de med-nin femenino, cabello castaño, ojos marrones, unas marcas purpuras en sus mejillas y una bella figura que era nada mas ni nada menos que rin hatake la esposa de kakashi y madre de nejenda.

"naruto vinimos a llevar a asuma-san…..o lo que queda hacia el hospital por órdenes de hokage-sama"-dijo la mujer y los otros med nins lo montaron en una camilla.

"Por favor lléveselo rin-san"-dijo naruto que sentía que su ira se disipaba y la mujer le sonrio.

"Gracias naruto el hokage me conto lo que hiciste en la misión gracias por salvar a mi hija y mi esposo, no se lo que haría si los perdiera"-dijo rin abrazando a naruto.

"No hay que agradecer rin-san amo a nejenda-chan con todo mi corazón y kakashi-sensei lo veo como mi nii-san asi que los protegeré"-dijo naruto y rin le revolvió el pelo.

"Gracias naruto estoy seguro de que serán muy felices y me darán muchos nietos"-dijo rin sonrojando a naruto empezando a imaginarse a negenda en una cama con una pose seductora mientras vestía una lencería muy provocativa, rápidamente sacudió esas imágenes de su cabeza repitiéndose en su mente que el no era un pervertido y salto de vuelta con los demás antes de que rin de que siguiera llenándole de ideas la cabeza.

DE VUELTA EN LA TORRE HOKAGE.

Naruto llego a la torre y vio que hinata , leone, ino, sakura, nejenda, tenten trataban de consolar a akame mientras que anko, yugao y kurumi consolaban a kurenai en ese momento notaron la presencia de naruto ellas corrieron y lo abrazaron mientras sollozaban mientras que naruto les decía palabras de amor y las consolaba esto duro un tiempo hasta que ellas se calmaron pero aun así seguían abrazadas a naruto sin querer soltarlo. En ese momento hiruzen interrumpió.

"¿Que le hiciste naruto?"-dijo hiruzen que a pesar de la decepción que sentía por su hijo aún se preocupa por el, naruto sabiendo lo que pedía hiruzen suspiro.

"No lo mate jiji pero fue por respeto a ti y no me gusta la idea de matar a la familia de alguien que concidero mi propia familia, los med-nins que mandaste ya están atendiéndolo, su vida no correrá peligro y no te preocupes mandare unos clones para reparar los daños de la torre"-dijo naruto y hiruzen asintió feliz de que su nieto sustituto lo consideraba de esa manera y eso lo llenaba de orgullo.

"Gracias naruto y no te preocupes yo mismo tratare con asuma y también conseguiré a un sensei de remplazo para ustedes"-dijo hiruzen al trio ino-shika-sho y estos asintieron y naruto le puso la mano en su hombro.

"No te decaigas tanto jiji todo saldrá bien"-dijo naruto y hiruzen no pudo evitar sonreir ante la actitud de su nieto.

"Bueno naruto no perdamos tiempo y vamos a ver tu nueva casa"–dijo hiruzen.

"Ve tu primero jiji y lleva a los demás los alcanzare luego"-dijo naruto que todavía sostenía a akame y kurenai y hiruzen asintió en comprension y se fueron de la torre. Naruto vio que akame y kurenai aún estaban dolidas y las abrazo más cerca de él.

"No dejare que nadie más les vuelva a hacer daño, yo estaré para ustedes siempre que necesiten asi que por favor no lloren mas me duele verlas de ese modo"-dijo naruto y ellas levantaron sus hermosos rostros y lo vieron con ojos suplicantes que querían amor.

"De verdad no nos dejaras, estarás con nosotras siempre naruto-kun"-dijo akame con voz quebrada aferrandoce a naruto.

"No es una mentira verdad ,de verdad no nos dejaras nunca"-dijo kurenai con el mismo tono y abrazando mas fuerte a naruto como si tuviera temor de perderlo.

sin previo aviso naruto beso a akame con toda la sinceridad, el beso akame podía sentir todos los sentimientos de naruto y supo que lo que decía era verdad y que el preferiría morir antes de ir contra de su palabra, luego beso a kurenai con la misma intincidad en ese beso pudo sentir el amor, la cinseridad y la seguridad. Naruto dejo de besar a kurenai y esta chillo un poco en decepcion.

"Nunca les mentiría, y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra"-dijo naruto y ellas suspiraron de felicidad.

"Será mejor irnos jiji y los demás nos deben estar esperando….quieren un aventón"-dijo naruto con diversión y ellas asintieron con unas sonrisas radiantes, naruto hizo un par de clones para reparar los daños de la torre y salto a la dirección en donde se habían ido los demas y kurenai y akame no pudieron evitar suspirar de felicidad al estar en los brazos de su amado.

RECIDENCIA NAMIKAZE.

Jiji-dijo naruto con una mirada inexpresiva

Si naruto-dijo el hokage con una sonrisa

Me puedes explicar que es esto-

Es tu nueva casa-

Entiendo eso y dijiste que no era nada llamativo-

Es cierto-

"Ya veo, ya veo entonces …..ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE NO HAY DE LLAMATIVO EN UNA MANCION MAS GRANDE QUE EL COMPLEJO HYUGA EN MEDIO DEL BOSQUE"-grito naruto con sus ojos blancos y los dientes afilados como tiburón mientras señala la casa, los amigos de naruto tenían la quijada en el suelo por lo que tenían al frente excepto kakashi que el ya había estado aquí anteriormente.

Frente a ellos estaba una enorme mansión pintada de blanco, en las afueras se podía ver unas gigantescas puertas con sellos de protección para que no entrara nadie excepto las personas autorizadas.

"Y eso que no has visto tu cuenta de banco naruto"-dijo kakashi y naruto levanto una ceja ante lo que dijo y por instinto vio el pergamino donde estaba la cifra de dinero que le habían dejado sus padres al verla se quedó estático solo pudo hacer una cosa.($_$)

POW

Desmayarse

Anko vio el pergamino a continuación y sus ojos se convirtieron en símbolos de dinero y se desmayó también seguido de yugao y todos los demás los siguieron despues,el hokage y kakashi solo puedieron reirce de esto.

"Es cierto lo que dicen es más divertido cuando le pasa a otros"-dijo kakashi y el viejo hokage asintió y mientras estaban desmayasdos se dedicaron a leer cierto libro hecho por un súper pervertido.

5 minutos después

"Eso no puede ser verdad, con esa cantidad de dinero creo que podría comprar media aldea, sabes cuánto ramen podría comprar con eso"-dijo naruto aun aturdido mientras que los demás asentían a lo que dijo.

"Con ese dinero podría comprar casi todo kiri y todavía me sobraría para comprar un millón de espadas de kiri"-dijo zabuza igual de aturdido y luego paso a ver a haku.

"Haku hiciste una buena elección para tu novio haku"-dijo zabuza y haku creo un bate de hielo

POW

Y le dio en la cabeza dejando viendo estrellas para después quedar inconsciente.

"Oto-san no digas cosas"-dijo haku muy roja.

"Será mejor que lo uses de manera prudente naruto"-dijo hiruzen.

"Creo que solo la usare en casos de emergencia jiji no voy a malgastar ese dinero prefiero ganarme las cosas por mi mismo"-dijo naruto firmemente y los demás le sonrieron.

"Me complace escuchar eso naruto, ahora porque no entramos"-dijo hiruzen y se posaron frente a la puerta de la mansión.

"Esto es un sello de sangre naruto este sello protege esta casa con una poderosa barrera de detección y un sistema de camuflaje casi imposible de detectar solo las personas autorizadas pueden pasar, si tratan de entrar por la fuerza digamos que no es muy bonito lo que pasa"-dijo hiruzen con una sonrisa siniestra y todos se estremecieron. "Adelante naruto coloca tu mano en el sello"-dijo hiruzen con confianza y naruto lo hizo de inmediato los sellos abrieron la cerradura y lo dejaron pasar a entrar vieron un piso de mármol unas escaleras en espiral y al menos 20 habitaciones todos veian esto con asombro la mansión luego pasaron a la parte de atrás y vieron un hermozo prado con un campo de entrenamiento y varios árboles hermosos y más haya había ¿unas aguas termales?.

"Y bien naruto que te parece"-dijo kakashi y vio que naruto se había detenido con una mirada de asombro en medio de la sala todos se preguntaron que veía pero lo supieron de inmediato. Hay había un cuadro pintado a mano y hay estaba minato abrazando a kushina con amor pero esta estaba tocando su vientre hinchado era claro que estaba embarazada en ese momento y naruto estaba hay con ellos dentro del vientre de su madre, naruto después de mucho tiempo dejo escapar lágrimas de sus ojos y unos cuantos sollozos y de inmediato todas sus chicas fueron abrazarlo y el empezó para consolarlo, esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que naruto se mostraba tan vulnerable, era estos momentos cuando el necesita saber que tenía a personas que estaban con él y que nunca lo dejarían los demás solo podía observar con una sonrisa esto asura dentro del sello empezó a hablar.

" _ **Ellos están contigo naruto ellos dejaron a su legado, te dieron la vida, ahora debes vivir al máximo por ti, por tus ellos, por tus amigos y amantes no lo olvidez"**_ -dijo asura y naruto se secó las lágrimas.

"Hai asura-sensei"-dijo naruto y el asintió con una sonrisa y el vio que todas sus novias lo estaban abrazando.

"Gracias a todas no se lo que haria sin ustedes"-dijo naruto sonrojando a todas y todas se sonrojaron

"Mo, Naru-kun eres tan lindo"-dijo anko y lo beso repentinamente y todas hicieron un puchero.

"Anko-chan eso no es justo"-dijo hinata quitando a anko para besar a naruto.

"Oye"-dijo anko molesta por arruinar su momento con naruto.

"No te pases de lista hinata-chan"-dijo yugao quitando a hinata para besar a naruto que ya en este punto solo se dejaba llevar por sus chicas.

"Muu, yugao-san estas siendo demasiado oportunista"-dijo ino pasando posiciones de manos.

" **Shintenshin no Jutsu"** -dijo ino para luego caer al suelo.

"Si ahora es mi turno"-dijo ino en el cuerpo de yugao y beso a naruto y todos le dieron una mirada de incredulidad. Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba congelada.

"¿Que demonios es esto?"-dijo yugao devuelta en su cuerpo y ino también estaba devuelta pero también estaba congelada junto con las demás.

"Pero que rayos"-dijo ino devuelta en su cuerpo tratando de salir del hielo.

"Haku-chan tu hiciste esto"-dijo sakura muy molesta tratando de liberarce del hielo y haku solo se rio inocentemente.

"Ara, Es que veía que tenían mucho calor así que decidí enfriarlas un poco"-dijo haku rodeando el cuello de naruto con sus brazos para después besarlo.

"Jajajaja mi hija si que sabe aprovechar su habilidad"-dijo zabuza

"Acaba de usar un jutsu solo para besar a naruto"-dijo kiba sorprendido por esto.

"Bueno cuando una chica esta enamorada de alguien tiende a ponerse muy poseciva"-dijo tenten que en este momento también besaba a un aturdido neji.

"Bueno esto ya no es para sorprenderse"-dijo shino de manera lúdica rara de un aburame.

"Much much much muy cierto"-dijo chouji comiendo unas patatas disfrutando del espectáculo.

"Las llamas de la juventud de naruto y neji y están ardiendo como mil soles-dijo lee con fuego en los ojos.

"Ciertamente se puede decir que es muy apasionado lee"-dijo tatsumi pero por dentro estaba pensando en otra cosa _, "jejeje todos se sorprenderán cuando se enteren de que tengo novia bwajajaja"-_ pensó tatsumi que en unos días su novia estaría devuelta de misión y los sorprenderá a todos.

"Ha, el amor joven"-dijo el hokage fumando su pipa.

"La verdad es que es todas quieren tomar la delantera, pero nejenda no perderá"-dijo kakashi sin levantar la vista de su libro.

Devuelta con el grupo de chicas y naruto ahora lo besaba leone que en algún momento se escapo antes de ser congelada.

"Nyaa, naruto-kun sabe delicioso"-dijo leone para después lamer su mejilla como un gato sonrojando a naruto.

"Jejeje chicas por favor calmence, haku-chan por favor descongela a las demás"-dijo naruto y haku descongelo a las chicas y todas le lanzaron miradas de muerte y haku solo les saco la lengua.

"Ma, ma calmence no tienen por qué pelear además-dijo naruto besando a nejenda,sakura, akame, kurenai,tsunami, mikoto y kurumi. "Si quieren un beso solo pídanlo nunca se los negare"-dijo naruto para después sonrojar a todas.

"Ciertamente sabes como complacer a una mujer naruto-kun me pregunto como lo haras en las noches"-dijo kakashi y naruto se puso rojo y empezó a salir vapor de sus oídos mientras que las chicas no estaban mejor excepto hinata, anko, leone, kurumi,yugao y ino que tenían una resita pervertida.

"Oto-san, deja de decir cosas pervertidas"-dijo nejenda muy roja y kakashi solo se rio.

"Bueno naruto espero que disfrutes tu nueva casa, además de que hay suficientes habitaciones para que tus novias se muden aquí"-dijo hirusen

FUSH

Tan pronto como dijo eso algunas de las novias de naruto fueron por sus cosas para mudarse, algunas para pedir permiso a sus padres para vivir aquí, dejando a todos los presentes con una gota de sudor.

" _ **Parece que necesitaras muuuuuucha recistencia por las noches naruto bwajajajajaja"-**_ dijo asura riendoce a carcajadas en la mente de naruto.

" _Callese sensei_ "-dijo naruto muy avergonzado y rojo hasta por los codos.

2 SEMANA DESPUES

Vemos a naruto en una sesión de entrenamiento con asura en la parte trasera de la mansión, mientras ellos combatían naruto pensaba en lo que había pasado durante estas semanas muchas cosas habían pasado , los equipo no tenían misiones por una semana por haber completado una misión rango A y ese tiempo lo dedicaron a pasar en el entrenamiento y otras cosas, sasuke había sido encerrado en la prisión de konoha por insubordinación y se dictaría su castigo, kakashi ahora había incrementado el régimen de entrenamiento de sus alumnos llevándolo al límite de sus capacidades, aumentando sus pesos y entrenándolos en el siguiente nivel de Seishitsu Henka, el Keitai Henka, que se trata de cambiar la forma y movimiento del chakra el tamaño y el alcance de un jutsu esto era aún más difícil que el seishitsu henka ya que necesita un mayor control de chakra y una gran concentración para esto, pero eso valdría la pena porque al terminar el entrenamiento ellos serian capaces de desarrollar sus propios jutsus, eso claro sin descuidar su entrenamiento físico y de control de chakra y para sorpresa de ellos la mama de nejenda y esposa de kakashi, rin decidió ayudarlos en el entrenamiento de control de chakra y enseñándole a sakura algunos jutsus médicos y ayudándola en su entrenamiento de súper fuerza con muy buenos resultados, también les enseño a los demás algunas cosas de primeros auxilios a naruto y nejenda por si los necesitaban, el equipo ino-shika-cho ahora practicaba con ellos para deleite de ino que ahora estaba más cerca de naruto ya que al parecer asuma no había avanzado tanto con su entrenamiento como los otros equipos, asuma había sido destituido como su jounin sensei ya que ellos habían visto la clase de persona que era y no lo aceptaban como su maestro , el hokage lo declaró incompetente para el trabajo, su relación con las chicas era ahora más fuerte que nunca todas tenían un momento especial con él y él lo tenía con ellas, naruto siempre las trataba con el máximo cuidado, respeto y amor ayudando en el departamento de tortura a anko, entrenado con yugao , visitando en la florería a ino, entrenando con hinata ,leone y akame , pasando el tiempo entrenando con nejenda y sakura durante sus misiones, mostrsr a tsunami el pueblo y llevandola a lugares divertidos, pasando tiempo de calidad con mikoto que ahora estaba más feliz que nunca por estar más cerca de naruto porque se había mudado a la mansión namikaze, junto kurenai y akame que tenían el mismo pensamiento que mikoto y kurumi ahora podía salir a pasear por el pueblo con naruto escondiendo sus características de zorro en público y ella no podía estar más contenta de estar con su amado estos momentos era algo que a ellas les encantaba y hacia que lo amaran aún más , las chicas también hacían a veces cosas que ponía a prueba su auto control, como el hecho de que ellas dormían en su habitación en la mansión namikaze en solo ropa interior y las chicas lo sabían, otra cosa que lo sorprendió fue la repentina confesión de otra persona especial para él y cabe decir que fue la confesión que más original de todas.

 _Flashback no jutsu_

 _Naruto estaba comiendo su insana cantidad de ramen después de un dia de entrenamiento llevando 50 platos de ramen y todavía tenia hambre, pero el noto algo extraño su neechan estaba bastante roja y se preguntó si era por estar todo el día en la cocina el se preocupó así que decidió preguntarle._

" _Ayame-neechan te pasa algo estas muy roja"-pregunto naruto poniendo aun mas roja a ayame que tenia un plato de ramen para el._

" _e-esseque tengo un nuevo plato de ramen y quisiera que lo probaras"-dijo ayame y los ojos de naruto se convirtieron en estrellitas._

" _Por supuesto neechan"-dijo naruto emocionado y ella puso el plato de ramen frente a el el lo abservo un momento y se quedó atónito ante lo que vio, el plato era un plato de ramen normal pero las verduras estaban organizadas de una manera que formaron palabras que decían "te amo". Un rubor apareció en la cara de naruto y paso a ver a ayame que se tapaba la cara de la pena._

" _Desde cuando"-dijo naruto suavemente._

" _Desde hace mucho tiempo, tenia miedo de confesártelo ya que yo no soy un ninja y no sabia si sentias lo mismo por mi, porque solo soy una civil"-dijo ayame en un tono un poco triste. naruto tomo su rostro con sus manos y la beso al principio ella se sorprendió pero no se resistió, se pegó más a él y devolvió el beso durando 5 minutos, ambos se separaron y naruto la vio de forma calida._

" _No eres inútil y no me importa que seas una civil, tu para mi siempre seras mi ayame-chan una de las primeras personas que me acepto desde el principio, la mejor cocinera de ramen del mundo y una de las personas que guardo en un lugar especial en mi corazón asi que no te menosprecies, asi que me harias el honor de ser mi novia"-dijo naruto y ayame lo beso nuevamente._

" _Eso responde a tu pregunta"-dijo ayame de manera seductora sonrojando a naruto._

" _Jo, pero que ocurre aquí"-dijo una voz detrás de ellos tensándolos, voltearon y vieron a teuchi con una sonrisa socarrona._

" _Si bien me alegra que ahora estén juntos no permitiré que le quites la virginidad antes del matrimonio a mi pequeña naruto"-dijo teuchi de forma seria y ambos se pusieron como tomates._

" _OTO-SAN NO DIGAS ESO"-grito ayame muy avergonzada mientras que naruto empezó a recitar en su mente que él no era un pervertido mientras tanto kurumi veía todo desde el sello y empezó a reir como una villana de las caricaturas._

" _Pronto Naru-kun, muy pronto sucumbirás ante nuestros encantos no falta mucho para que sucumbas al lado oscuro tu yo y las demás tengamos ardientes y alocadas noches de placer juntos bwajajajajaja"-dijo kurumi maquinado muchos planes pervertidos, mientras tanto asura veía esto con una gota de sudor en la nuca._

" _Naruto,hijo mio te deseo suerte la vas a necesitar"-dijo asura esperando que las novias de su hijo sean piadosas con el cuándo ese momento llegue._

 _Flashback no jutsu kai_

Naruto paso a explicar a ayame y teuchi sobre el la ley de restauración de clanes y ella no tenía ningún problema con compartirlo y pasaron mucho tiempo de calidad juntos en su tiempo libre Y las chicas también la aprobaron recibiéndola amistosamente, otra cosa interesante es que asura por fin pudo salir del sello dejando atónitos a todos, él les dijo que al igual que kurumi el dejo parte de su poder en el sello y ahora el podía materializarse en el exterior pero solo por unas horas asura en las cuales se dedicó a entrenar con naruto y visitar el pueblo, yasha estaba un poco celoso de que asura podía salir pero el le dijo que también puede salir al igual que el. Secretamente naruto, neji , asura y yasha hablaron con las tres diosas y ellas se encargaron de entregarle a yasha parte de su antiguo poder y la habilidad de salir del sello, también lo pusieron al tanto de la situación de naruto y suya, neji y yasha aceptaron apoyar a naruto con todo su poder y las diosas quedaron muy contentas, ellas también hablaron con naruto sobre que las almas de sus padres, la esposa de asura durga y la de su hija mitra(aquí después de que mitra reformara el mundo de asura ella murió y su alma paso a travez de la barrera dimensional junto a la de los generales deidad) podrán ser invocadas en la noche de luna llena en tres semanas que en ese punto es cuando podrán ser revividas de forma permanente y no temporal como originalmente era ya que ese dia el mundo entre los vivos y los muertos estará conectado y los poderes de naruto que fueron otorgados por el shinigami serán aumentados a su máximo potencial, esta noticia trajo lagrimas a los ojos de naruto y sorprendentemente asura, ahora por fin estarían juntos nuevamente. Después de eso las diosas tuvieron una candente sesión de besos con naruto dejando con las mandíbulas en el suelo a neji y yasha se despidieron diciendo que las contacten cuando quieran. Y la última sorpresa es que tatsumi les presenta a su novia dejando a todos con la mandíbula en el suelo.

 _Flashback no jutsu_

 _Todos los genin incluyendo los del equipo de gai estaban_ _y haku que recientemente se había unido al equipo ino-shika-cho por petición del hokage a punto de tener una sesión de entrenamiento en conjunto, el único que faltaba era tatsumi y francamente estaban a punto de ir a buscarlo._

" _Donde esta se supone que debería estar aquí hace 20 minutos"-dijo akame molesta pero con una exprecion estoica._

" _Much much creen que este ocupado con algo"-dijo chouji como siempre comiendo._

" _No se preocupen el debe estar aquí en poco tiempo"-dijo naruto acariciando a kurumi que estaba en su forma zorro alrededor de su cuello como bufanda._

" _Es lo lógico pensar así pero desearía que fuera más puntual"-dijo shino acomodándose los lentes y nejenda se encogió de hombros._

" _Tenemos a un sensei que llega 2 horas tarde todos los días 20 minutos no es problema-dijo nejenda_

" _Es normal que se retrase de esta forma"-dijo hinata y sai por una vez dio su opinión._

" _No, normalmente el llega primero que nosotros"-dijo sai causando que todos lo voltearan a ver._

" _Que tengo algo en la cara"-dijo sai con una sonrisa y sakura hablo._

" _No, lo que pasa es que es la primera vez que te oímos hablar"-dijo sakura y sai le sonrió._

" _Es que no tengo mucha experiencia en hablar con otros cara de gorila"-dijo sai , sacándole una vena en la frente a sakura y esta le dio un golpe a sai mandándolo a volar a un árbol cercano._

" _A quien le dices cara de gorila maldito cara palida"-dijo sakura con los ojos blancos y un aura de fuego, sai que aun no se había recuperado del golpe hablo._

" _Parece que la cara de gorila tiene la fuerza de uno"-murmuro sai_

" _Sai no digas cosas tan anti juveniles de sakura-san"-dijo lee pero de pronto se sintió un poderoso instinto asesino en la zona asustando a todos y todos vieron que la fuente era naruto que se acercaba a sai._

" _Sai espero que no vuelvas a insultar a sakura-chan o alguna otra de mis chicas porque si lo haces…te ira muuuuuy mal entendiste"-dijo naruto con sus ojos blanco brillantes con una sonrisa sanguinaria, mientras tronaba sus nudillos y sai solo podía asentir por miedo y naruto dejo de emitir el la intención asesina, para después sonreír amistosamente._

" _Dicho eso llevémonos bien sai"-dijo naruto ayudando a pararse a sai y el vio esta extraña muestra de amistad como algo extraño pero no obstante sonrió y regresaron al grupo y naruto inmediatamente fue abrazado por sakura._

" _Muchas gracias naruto-kun"-dijo sakura besando su mejilla y este solo se rasco la cabeza un poco avergonzado._

" _OY"-se escucho la voz de tatsumi acercándose a ellos._

" _Ya era hora de qu"-dijo kiba pero se detuvo y su mandíbula cayó al suelo al ver que tatsumi venia de la mano corriendo con una chica de cabello rosa, ojos rosas, complexión delgada pero atlética, con un busto generoso y caderas generosas, la chica vestía un chaleco rosa una blusa negra unos pantalones ambu negros y sandalias ninja negras._

" _Lamento la demora pero es que quería presentarles a alguien"-dijo tatsumi para luego señalar a la chica a su lado._

" _Ella es mein ikumi y ella es mi novia"-dijo tatsumi dejando a todos con la quijada en el suelo._

" _Es un gusto"-dijo mein saludando a todos._

…

… _._

… _._

… _._

" _NANI"-gritaron todos_

 _Flashback no jutsu kai_

Tatsumi empezó a contar que conoció a mein cuando el equipo 7 estaba en nami no kuni, mein venia como enbajadora de takumi no sato(la aldea de los artesanos) para establecer relaciones amistosas con konoha, la aldea takumi es conocida por la creación de armas y aceptaron a mein junto con su padre con los brazos abiertos, durante el mes de la misión al parecer había conocido a tatsumi y ambos tenían una gran pasión con el kenjutsu así como las armas así que se hicieron amigos rápidamente y recientemente se hicieron pareja, no está demás decir que todos estaban incrédulos sobre esto pero no obstante los felicitaron por su relación y se hicieron amigos de mein rápidamente con tenten convirtiéndose en su mejor amiga dada por su fascinación con las armas.

Hoy los equipos 9 10 y 11 tenían misión y kakashi como líder temporal del equipo 9 tuvo que tomar el mando, el equipo 8 entrenaba con kurenai , nejenda y sakura ayudaban a rin en el hospital, anko y yugao estaban en sus puestos de trabajo y Naruto ahora mismo estaba esquivando los ataques de asura, durante su entrenamiento ya había dominado el 30% del poder de asura que ahora era suyo, el ahora podía combatir mano a mano a asura en su forma base pero aún le faltaba mucho para poder pelear al nivel con sus otras transformaciones.

DING DONG

¿Eh?-dijo naruto que se distrajo por el sonido.

POW

Recibió un golpe de asura que lo mando al otro lado del campo de entrenamiento.

" **No te distraigas naruto, en una batalla deves estar concentrado al 100%, si no lo haces puede costarte la vida que no se te olvide** "-reprendio asura y naruto asintió un poco decepcionado, asura vio esto y revolvió el pelo de naruto.

" **No pongas esa cara, tomemos un descanso ya llevamos 10 horas de entrenamiento** "-dijo asura y naruto asintió entonces asura desapareció en el sello y naruto fue a ver quién tocaba la puerta. Solo para ver que era un ambu con mascara de caballo que era uno de los guardias del hokage.

"Uzumaki-san el consejo solicita su presencia"-dijo el ambu con una voz firme y naruto asintió.

"De acuerdo ambu-san ya voy"-dijo naruto y el ambu asintió para después desaparecer en un shunshin.

"Me pregunto que querrán"-dijo naruto sellando la mansión y saltando hacia el consejo.

SALA DEL CONSEJO

En la sala del consejo se encontraban esperando los jefes de los clanes, hiashi hyuga, tsume inuzuka, shibi aburame, chouza akimichi, shiro nekoshou ,mikoto uchiha ,inoichi yamantaka y shikaku nara, los asesores del hokage utatane kuharu , homura mitokado y el viejo halcón de guerra danzo, junto con los del consejo civil y el mismo hokage estaba presente. La puerta del consejo la sala revelando a naruto y varios del consejo civil lo fulminaron con la mirada excepto la madre de sakura ,mebuki haruno , los del consejo ninja le dieron miradas de respeto y el se las devolvió mientras que los asesores del hokage le lanzaron una mirada neutra, ellos sabían que naruto no era la encarnación del kyubi y confiaban en el chico pero aun así eran cuidadosos en especial danzo que si uno se fija bien vería la mirada de codicia en sus ojos.

"Jiji porque me necesitan aquí"-dijo naruto hasta que un estúpido civil hablo.

"Cállate demonio respeta al"-pero no llego a terminar.

ZAS

Naruto se puso frente a el a gran velocidad y golpeo su mandibula mandándolo a volar dejando un agujero en el techo y luego paso a mirar al resto de los civiles.

"Algún otro comentario"-dijo naruto con sus ojos brillando de blanco con los brazos crusados, los civiles en ese momento supieron que era mejor permanecer callados excepto mebuki que estaba feliz que el novio de su hija no se deje amedrentar alguien, mientras que los pensamientos de los del consejo shinobi eran distintos.

" _Que increíble velocidad aun con mi byakugan no pude verlo_ "-penso hiashi.

" _Su fuerza es impresionante me cuestas creer que sea solo fuerza física sin aumento con chakra_ "-penso chouza comiendo sus papas.

" _Mis insectos detectan un chakra muy poderoso y no es del kyubi el no es alguien con quien se pueda jugar_ "-penso shibi acomodandoze los lentes.

" _Su fuerza y velocidad han aumentado desde la ultima vez es increíble me alegro que ino este con alguien como el_ "-penso inoichi sorprendido.

" _Nyaan naruto-chan es muy fuerte estoy seguro que me dara muchos gatitos fuertes cuando se case con leone_ "-penso pícaramente shiro.

" _Ese es mi hombre_ "-dijo mikoto con una mirada soñadora.

" _Vaya, el es todo un macho alfa sería perfecto para hana , aunque me pregunto si le gustaran las mayores_ "-penso tsume con una mirada salvaje.

" _Que problemático es ese chico_ "-penso shikaku.

" _Una fuerza descomunal según los informes, una velocidad bastante alta para un genin, un chakra que pondría en vergüenza a nuestros mejores jounin y para colmo es el jinchuriki del kyubi es necesario reclutarlo como mi arma o que muera en mis manos antes de que sea demasiado poderoso_ "-penso danzo oscuramente **(autor: sigue soñando vieja cabra el chico ya puede hundir a konoha en un cráter si quiere asi que buena suerte con eso)**

"Bueno jiji para que me llamaron"-pregunto naruto y el hokage suspiro.

"Al parecer el concejo civil tienes unas quejas contra ti"-dijo el hokage y naruto envió a los civiles una mirada digna de asura asustándolos de muerte aunque esta mirada también excito a algunas mujeres en la sala.

"Y bien"-dijo naruto esperando respuesta.

"Qu-queremeos que uzumaki-san sea ejecutado por el ataque sin justificación a uchiha-sama y que el le haga entrega de sus jutsus y habilidades a uchiha-sama"-dijo un civil estúpido y esto provocó que naruto le diera una mirada de muerte callándolo de inmediato.

"Hey uchiha deja de esconderte se que estas aquí"-dijo naruto con voz mortal y escondido en las sombras estaba sasuke uchiha con una mueca de enojo.

"Como supiste que estaba aquí dobe"-dijo el emo recién liberado de la prision y naruto se tapo la nariz.

"Porque hueles a que no te has bañando en mas de una semana"-dijo naruto haciendo reir a la mitad del consejo y al hokage mientras que la otra mitad trata de aguantarse la riza fallando miserablemente.

"Bien respondiendo a sus preguntas para acabar con esta inútil reunión, uchiha aquí desobedeció órdenes estrictas de un superior al mando, exigió jutsus que eran parte de la herencia de una familia ninja en konoha, que es la familia hatake y lo peor de todo ataco en un aliado díganme eso no es motivo para justificar mi acción y si quieren ver las pruebas mis testigos son los miembros del equip junto con sus jounin sensei y también la información está expuesta en el informe de la misión ¿alguna duda?"-dijo naruto callando a todos en la sala exponiendo los argumentos y las pruebas de forma rápida y precisa cerrando cualquier oportunidad que tenían los civiles, los jefes de los clanes, asesores y el hokage no pudieron evitar sonreír, naruto al parecer no era solo hábil en el combate, también era un poco hábil en la política.

"De hecho creo que uchiha-san debe ser castigado por las acciones antes mencionadas y tengo el castigo perfecto"-dijo naruto con una sonrisa macabra asustando a los civiles y aun mas a sasuke.

"Y cual puede ser naruto"-dijo hiashi seriamente, pero en el interior se estaba sonriendo por poner en su lugar al mocoso arrogante uchiha.

"Que su sharingan sea sellado y que no pueda hacer misiones, ni asistir a los entrenamientos con el equipo 7 o con otro jounin o ninja de la aldea por un tiempo determinado y una indemnización en efectivo por el ataque a nejenda hatake de su propio dinero y que su cuenta del clan sea bloqueada también"-dijo naruto dejando estáticos a todos y sasuke estupefacto.

"NO PUEDES HACER ESO SOY UN UCHIHA NO ME PUEDES"-

"UCHIHA SASUKE GUARDA SILENCIO ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON EL CASTIGO"-dijo mikoto sorprendiendo a todos.

"Parece que la matriarca uchiha esta devuelta"-pensaron todos los del consejo shinobi con una sonrisa ya que muchos de ellos sabían que ella estaba en una relación con nuestro protagonista y eso había recuperado su espíritu desde la masacre.

"Como puedes decir eso de tu propio hijo"-dijo sasuke, mikoto , naruto y todos los que sabían de la situación de mikoto fulminaron con la mirada a sasuke acojinándolo.

"Sasuke uchiha, desde "ese" incidente me has negado como tu propia madre me has dejado de lado por tu propio deseo de venganza, te has convertido en un niño mimado y arrogante y ahora cuando tienes las de perder buscas ayuda, pues desde ya te digo que no sucederá"-dijo mikoto tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar pero en ese momento sintio un calido abrazo y ella vio a naruto atrás de ella sonriéndole de manera confortante ella le sonrio para después confrontar a sasuke." Y ahora es el momento de que aprendas la lección, estoy de acuerdo con el castigo"-dijo mikoto finalizando.

"Alto mikoto-sama no puede hacer esto"-dijo un civil.

"Ella no pero yo si"-dijo el hokage.

"Pero hokage-sama no"-pero fue interrumpido.

"Les voy a recordar algo a ti y a todos en esta sala, esto no es una democracia es una dictadura y yo soy el hokage de esta aldea, mi palabra es ley asi que el castigo de uchiha sasuke es aceptado y esta reunión se termina"-dijo el hokage y antes de que el emo pudiera hablar fue detenido por unos ambus y arrastrado fuera de la oficina y mientras tenia una mirada de furia y venganza en sus ojos.

Todos empezaron a salir de la sala dejando a mikoto y naruto solos

"Ya paso todo mikoto-chan"-dijo naruto consolando a mikoto y ella repentinamente lo beso apasionadamente.

"Gracias por apoyarme amor mio,sin ti no creo que pudiera tener el valor de hacerlo"-dijo mikoto acurrucándose en el pecho musculoso de naruto, en momentos como estos mikoto y las otras novias de naruto agradecían que el no usara camisa porque ellas eran las únicas que tenían el privilegio de hacer esto con su amado rubio.

"Vamos a casa mi amor"-dijo naruto y mikoto lo tomo del brazo y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.

"Vamos a nuestra casa Naru-kun, mi Naru-kun"-dijo amorosamente mikoto y salieron de la oficina.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE.

Hiruzen estaba de vuelta en su oficina frente a frente contra el enemigo de todos los kages, el papeleo pero en ese momento un ambu apareció frente a el.

"Hokage-sama recibimos una carta de jiraiya-sama dice que es urgente"-dijo el ambu entregando la carta al hokage que de inmediato empezó a leer, al terminar la carta su rostro estaba estupefacto y sus ojos eran tan grande como platos.

"Trae a naruto uzumaki aquí mismo dile que es urgente"-dijo hiruzen con voz de mando, el ambu asintió y fue a buscar a naruto.

"Y pensar que todos estos años y por fin "ese" lugar de nuevo podrá ser accesible, debemos actuar con rapidez si alguien más se entera de esto podría llevar al caos"-dijo hiruzen oscuramente.

Y CORTE

Listo amigos disculpen la demora pero por un daño en mi pc y el trabajo no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir por cierto el jueves publicare el siguiente capítulo de mi nuevo fic "naruko la orgullosa fanalis" para los interesados así que espérenlo-dijo el autor.

"Les gusto, lo amaron, lo odiaron díganlo en los comentarios dejen sus reviews, críticas y preguntas y hare lo posible por responderlas. Recuerden mi intención es mejorar"-dice el autor.

"bueno con esto me despido, JANE"-dijo en autor saliendo con una bomba de humo


	16. Chapter 16

"Buenas a todos chicos hoy les traigo el nuevo capítulo de este fic y espero que lo disfruten así que vamos a verlo, hoy aparecerán dos personajes muy importantes en la historia así que estén atentos"-dijo el autor comiendo palomitas en una sala de cine.

Bueno vamos con los comentarios

 **Ryomy:** quien no se desmayaría amigo, y sobre los contratos de invocación naruto tendrá dos uno todos sabemos cuál es y el otro lo mencione anteriormente en uno de los capítulos. Como siempre gracias por el apoyo y espero que disfrutes el capítulo.

 **wolf1990:** gracias por el apoyo amigo y ya no esperes más mi amigo aquí está el capítulo y veamos si el lugar que pensaste es el que es.

Bueno sin más preámbulos empecemos.

"humano"

" **biju, espíritu, invocaciones y jutsus** "

" _pensamiento y flashbacks"_

" **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS** : NO POSEO NARUTO, ASURAS WRATH, AKAME GA KILL O CUALQUIER PERSONAJE O TÉCNICAS UTILIZADAS EN OTROS ANIMES O VIDEJUEGOS ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.

" **ADBERTENCIA** : los personajes serán un poco OOC y la historia puede variar tanto la de naruto como la de las otras 2 a mi conveniencia.

Bueno vamos con el capitulo

LUCES, CAMARA…ACCION

 **Capítulo 16: el lugar oculto, un encuentro explosivo, el semidiós de la avaricia aparece.**

Vemos a naruto en la punta de un barco con una mirada perdida pensando en lo que había hablado con su jiji, atrás de el los miembros de los equipos 7, 8, 9,10 y 11 los jounin excepto yamato que estaba en mision, anko y yugao veían a naruto con preocupación.

"Naruto-kun"-susurro hinata preocupada.

"Creen que este bien"-pregunto ino angustiada por el estado de su novio.

"Amigo esto es serio es la primera vez que lo veo en ese estado"-dijo kiba viendo a su amigo.

"Creo que es lógico pensar que esto es algo difícil y raro para el"-dijo shino analíticamente pero con un toque de preocupación por su amigo.

"Creen que se ponga mejor si le damos ramen"-dijo chouji y por un momento a todos les pareció buena idea pero rápidamente la descartaron.

"Eso increíblemente suena como una buena idea en este momento"-dijo sakura **. "cha, lo único que necesita es un poco de nuestro amor"-** dijo inner sakura, sakura lo pensó por un momento pero rápidamente descarto la idea.

"esta vez no creo que pueda funcionar "-dijo shikamaru tratando de pensar el algo pero estaba empezando a frustrarse al no encontrar nada.

"El no ha dicho nada desde que comenzamos el viaje"-dijo anko algo frustrada por no poder hacer nada para poder sacar a su novio de ese estado.

"Me pregunto qué es lo que estará pensando naruto-kun, nunca lo ha visto tan serio antes"-dijo leone.

"Oto-san sabes que podemos hacer para animarlo"-pregunto haku a zabuza y este suspiro.

"No soy muy bueno en esto haku pero si sé que si yo estuviera en su posición probablemente estaría igual, pero no te preocupes en el tiempo que he conocido al gaki sé que podrá reponerse"-dijo zabuza poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hija y ella asintió.

"Es cierto esto debe ser algo duro para el"-dijo nejenda preocupada por el estado de su novio.

"Las llamas de la juventud de naruto-kun están muy bajas"-dijo lee en un tono abatido por el estado de su amigo.

"No te desanimes lee estoy seguro que las llamas de la juventud de naruto volverán a ser tan fuertes como antes en poco tiempo"-dijo gai poniendo una mano en el hombro de su alumno.

"Bueno creo que es comprensible su estado sabiendo el lugar al que vamos"-dijo kakashi siendo la voz de la razón esta vez mientras veía su libro, lo que nadie sabía era que el estaba buscando la manera de hablar con su alumno para animarlo.

"Lo se Pero aun así no me gusta verlo así"-dijo anko apretando los puños en señal de frustración, entonces yugao le puso la mano en el hombro.

"Estoy segura de que estará bien solo necesita colocar sus pensamientos en orden"-dijo yugao de manera tranquilizadora.

Mientras tanto naruto podía escuchar las palabras de sus amigos y novias, quería decirles que no necesitaban preocuparse pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que dijo su jiji.

 _Flashback no jutsu._

 _Naruto había llegado recientemente a la oficina del hokage y se preguntaba porque lo habían llamado, abrió la puerta y vio a su jiji con un rostro serio asi que intuyo que era algo importante._

 _Naruto lamento haberte llamado tan repentinamente pero es por un asunto importante-dijo el hokage y naruto asintió._

" _No te preocupes jiji puedes contarme todo"-dijo naruto._

" _Hace unos momentos jiraiya me ha mandado una información muy interesante"-dijo hiruzen y le entrego la carta a naruto, naruto comenzó a leerla y al terminar sus ojos estaban ensanchados por la sorpresa._

" _¿Jiji esto es verdad?"-susurro naruto._

 _Así es naruto, uzhisiogakure la tierra de tu madre ahora es accesible-dijo hiruzen. "La tierra de tu madre después de la caída del clan uzumaki se volvió inaccesible para todas las aldeas, por los remolinos y las tormentas que rodean la isla pero al parecer estos fenómenos se han detenido misteriosamente dando paso a la isla ¿Cómo sucedió esto? Aun no lo sabemos el mismo jiraiya estaba estupefacto al recibir esta información"-dijo hiruzen con un rostro serio._

 _¿Que necesitas que haga jiji?-dijo naruto de forma seria._

" _Necesito que tu equipo y el resto de los genin y jounin de mi absoluta confianza vayan y descubran todo lo que puedan y si es posible traerlo a konoha"-dijo hiruzen y naruto le dio una mirada de incredulidad el bajo la cabeza, sus tatuajes comenzaron a brillar._

" _ **Me estas pidiendo que vaya a ese lugar y que saquee las tierras de mi clan como si fuera un mero ladrón jiji"**_ _-dijo naruto con su enojo aumentando, sus ojos parpadeando de azul a blanco brillante a rojos bestiales y hiruzen le dio una mirada tranquilizadora._

" _Entiendo cómo te sientes naruto sé que lo que te pido es muy duro pero piensa en esto, hay personas que darían todo por descubrir los secretos de los uzumaki, no por nada eran el tercer clan más temido en el mundo, hay gente que usarían esos secretos para hacer cosas horribles naruto y yo quiero evitar que eso suceda"-dijo hiruzen, sus palabras llegaron a naruto y su rabia se disipaba._

" _Entiendo jiji sé que tu no harías eso y confió en ti, pero aun asi no me gusta faltarle el respeto a la tierra de mis ancestros es….-dijo naruto y hiruzen le puso la mano en el hombro._

" _Lo se naruto y créeme cuando te digo que no me gusta tener que pedir esto, pero algunas veces hay cosas que no nos gustara hacer pero tienen que hacerse por un bien mayor"-dijo hiruzen y naruto tubo que estar de acuerdo con eso._

" _De acuerdo jiji acepto la misión"-dijo naruto con determinación._

" _Bien naruto, cuando los demás equipos lleguen de sus misiones se les informara de esto mientras tanto quiero que les digas esto con suma precaución a los equipos que se encuentran en konoha"-dijo hiruzen y naruto asintió._

 _HAI-dijo naruto._

 _Flashback no jutsu kai._

Naruto sacudió su cabeza y se preguntó porque estaba tan serio, el tenía la oportunidad de ver la tierra de su familia, esta era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar y aquí estaba el pensando en cosas inutiles preocupando a los demás, él no era así, no era así en lo absoluto ¡maldición!.

"HA!"-dijo naruto estrellando su cabeza contra la baranda del barco rompiéndola dejando estáticos a todos.

"Uf, mucho mejor"-dijo naruto volteando a ver a los demás que lo miraban con los ojos como platos.

"Estoy bien, solo tenía que pensar algunas cosas lamento preocuparles"-dijo naruto sonriéndoles a todos y los chicos suspiraron de alivio.

"Bueno naru-kun pero ¿cómo nos compensaras por preocuparnos de esa forma?-dijo anko con una mirada lujuriosa acercándose el para después abrazarlo rosando sus pechos en el torso de naruto.

"Es cierto Naru-kun debes darnos algo para retribuirnos la por nuestra preocupación"-dijo yugao haciendo lo mismo en su espalda.

"q-q-que quieren que haga"-pregunto un muy rojo y avergonzado naruto, kurumi que salía del sello tenia una mirada maliciosa.

" **Pues, al llegar a konoha nos vas a llevar de shopping a todas nosotras y nos darás un masaje de cuerpo entero en las aguas termales de tu casa** "-dijo kurumi lamiéndose los labios, las otras chicas se pusieron rojas y imágenes nada santas de naruto mientras las consentía pasaban por sus cabezas, naruto y todos los hombres en el barco se aterraron al escuchar la palabra shopping pero naruto también se puso rojo por lo otro que dijo kurumi.

"Kurumi-chan no creo qu"-pero no llego a terminar.

"ACEPTAMOS"-gritaron todas las chicas y naruto quedó estupefacto pronto imágenes de el masajeando todo el cuerpo de las chicas lleno su mente, se sonrojo de forma atómica y vapor comenzó a salir de sus oídos.

"De verdad quieren eso chicas"-dijo naruto y las chicas asintieron aunque algunas estaban un poco rojas, naruto bajo la cabeza rindiéndose de intentar hacerlas cambiar de parecer.

"De acuerdo todo sea por novias"-dijo naruto con una sonrisa y las chicas no perdiereon el tiempo y lo derribaron en un abrazo colectivo y lo empezaron a besar por todos lados con kurumi y anko llevando la ventaja turnándose para besarle en los labios.

"Maldito rubio suertudo"-refunfuño kiba.

"Ya kiba no te pongas asi"-dijo tatsumi tratando de aliviar a su amigo.

"Eso lo dices porque tu ya tienes novia"-dijo kiba y tatsumi que estaba siendo abrazado por mein se rio de forma nerviosa.

"No te quejes tanto chico perro, consíguete novia y ya"-dijo mein para después volver a abrazar a tasumi.

"¿Tú quieres tener un harem como naruto neji?"-dijo tenten que estaba siendo abrazado por neji.

"Solo te necesito a ti"-dijo neji en voz baja pero tenten lo escucho y beso la mejilla de neji y se recostó en su pecho.

"Much much no es tan importante tener novia ahora"-dijo chouji, shino solo asintió a lo que dijo y sai simplemente sonrio mientras dibujaba algo.

"Si amigo, las chicas son demasiado problemáticas"-dijo shikamaru recibiendo miradas de muerte de todas las chicas del barco haciendo que se quede callado.

Disculpen-dijo el barquero y todos le prestaron atención.

"Estamos a punto de llegar a nuestro destino"-y todos asintieron a lo que dijo cogieron sus equipos y armas y se prepararon para salir, al horizonte se podía ver una isla la cual era el destino de nuestro grupo.

"Uzu no kuni"-susurro naruto en la orilla de la isla vio al sannin de pelo blanco que los estaba esperando, al verlo naruto se alegró.

"Jiraiya-kyuofu"-dijo naruto y todos se reunieron en la baranda para ver efectivamente al gamma-sannin esperándolos en la horilla de la isla.

Unos minutos pasaron hasta que el barco se detuvo en la isla y uno por uno empezaron a bajar del barco.

"Jiraiya-sama volveré en 2 días para llevarlos de vuelta"-dijo el barquero y jiraiya asintió.

"Jiraiya-kyofu me alegra verte"-dijo naruto y jiraiya le revolvió el pelo de su ahijado,no le sorprendió ver a zabuza con ellos ya que él fue informado por hiruzen de todo lo que ha ocurrido en la aldea en su ausencia .

"A mí también me alegra verte gaki mira que has crecido en unos años serás tan alto como yo"-dijo jiraiya con una sonrisa y naruto volteo hacia sus amigos, novias y senseis.

"Algunos de ustedes pueden conocerlo pero de todas maneras se los presento, el es jiraiya el gamma-sannin y mi padrino"-dijo naruto y los que no conocían al sannin saludaron con respeto.

"Pero mira nada más cada día te pareces más a tu padre y asura-san las chicas deben caer rendidas ante ti jajajajaja"-dijo jiraiya poniendo rojo a naruto un momento después kakashi se acercó hacia él.

"No es para menos jiraiya-sama la mayoría de las chicas aquí incluyendo mi hija, anko,yugao, kurenai y mikoto uchiha están saliendo con el incluso algunas viven con el"-dijo kakashi haciendo que la mandíbula de jiraiya caiga al suelo para después tomar a naruto de los hombros.

"Gaki eres mi héroe estás viviendo el sueño de todo hombre, tener tu propio harem eres genial gaki"-dijo jiraiya con una sonrisa pervertida naruto al ver esto sus tatuajes comenzaron a brillar.

"No lo digas eso ero-kyofu ellas son únicas y especiales para mí y así que no les dé un término tan ofensivo como ese, ellas son mi familia, las chicas que amo y mis futuras esposas y si te atreves a ponerlas a ellas en uno de tus libros pervertidos no quedara nada de ti ¿entendiste?"-dijo naruto haciendo que jiraiya se asuste de muerte y sin que lo notara sus novias lo comenzaron a mirar de manera amorosa y sus corazones empezaron a saltar de alegría porque su novio las veía de esa forma y las defendía del sannin pervertido.

"Entiendo gaki no te molestes y como te va con los royos que te envié"-dijo jiraiya y naruto sonrió.

"Van bien he aprendido 4 de los 5 jutsus en los royos que me mandaste"-dijo naruto y jiraiya sonrió él se alegraba de que su alumno fuera tan dedicado.

"Me enorgulleces gaki y por eso al terminar el viaje regresare a la aldea me quedare un tiempo haya para entrenarte"–dijo jiraiya y a naruto le salieron estrellitas en los ojos asintiendo.

"Bueno vamos andando"-dijo jiraiya y todos asintieron el grupo empezó a caminar por el grueso bosque, todos estaban dividos en grupos, naruto,neji, kiba,shino, sai,chouji,tatsumi y shikamaru, en medio zabuza, kakashi, gai y jiraiya y al final el grupo completo de las chicas, en ese momento zabuza y kakashi se acercaron a el.

"¿Jiraiya-sama cómo va el próximo libro?"-dijo zabuza, ya que los 2 eran grandes fans de las novelas icha icha del gama-sannin.

"Aquí esta una edición exclusiva para ustedes, y en este momento estoy escribiendo un nuevo libro que será mi obra maestra"-dijo jiraiya entregando los libros y ellos los guardaron rápidamente en ese momento los tres sintieron un poderoso instinto asesino ellos vieron que yugao, anko, kurumi, kurenai,nejenda, hinata, haku,leone, akame,ino, sakura, tente, mein.

"Espero jiraiya-sama que no esté planeando nada pervertido"-dijo kurenai .

"Espero que no planee enseñarle a Naru-kun nada pervertido"-dijo hinata

" **Mi querido Naru-kun no se le pegaran las mañas de un tipo como el** "-dijo kurumi

"Si lo hace el nececitara nuevas joyas de familia"-dijo anko con una sonrisa sadica, inconscientemente jiraiya se protegió sus joyas como si estuviera en peligro.

" _Las únicas que podemos volver a Naru-kun pervertido somos nosotras_ "-pensaron al unísono las novias de nuestro protagonista.

"Espero que contagie a mi tatsumi con su perversión"-dijo mein con gran sed de sangre.

"Mi neji-kun no se volverá un pervertido por ese viejo a menos de que quiera ser castrado sin anestesia"-dijo tenten sacando unas tijeras tamaño familiar para castrar cierta área para los pervertidos. Inconscientemente todos los hombres del grupo incluyendo los generales deidad se cubrieron esa parte por un miedo.

2 horas de viaje después

Después de unas horas de viaje los shinobis pudieron ver el portón destruido de la antigua aldea de uzhio,naruto al verla no pudo evitar apretar los puños en señal ira, en ese momento sintió que alguien tomaba su mano y vio que era kurumi, ella apretó el agarre confortando a naruto y este visiblemente se calmó y agradeció mentalmente a kurumi la cual beso su mejilla. naruto y el resto de los grupo se disponía a pasar pero el , neji, kakashi y jiraiya se detuvieron.

"Detengance hay algo raro aquí"-dijo naruto y todos se detuvieron.

"Te diste cuenta naruto, en verdad eres un uzumaki"-dijo jiraiya el tomo una roca y la lanzo al porton de la aldea en ese momento unos símbolos se hicieron presentes en el portón y la roca fue desintegrada al hacer contacto con los sellos, todos miraban esto con asombro.

"¿Que fue eso?"-dijo tatsumi con miedo por lo que acaba de ver.

"Una barrera de sellos, esta barrera desintegrara a todo el que quiera pasar y no esté autorizado en la aldea, quizá al morir alguien activo la barrera para evitar que extrajeran los secretos esta aldea, los uzumakis verdaderamente eran unos genios en fuinjutsu y en la forja de armas pero eran mas destacados en lo primero ya que eran muy pacíficos y no buscaban la guerra"-dijo jiraiya.

"Es increíble, incluso el byakugan no me deja ver a través de los sellos, pero lo que puedo decir es que la barrera se extiendo por toda la aldea"-dijo hinata asombrando a todos. Jiraiya puso una mano en el hombro de naruto.

"Solo un uzumaki tiene la capacidad de entrar a la barrera sin salir lastimado y a la vez permitirnos entrar"-dijo jiraiya y naruto asintió, el comenzó a caminar hacia el portón y los sellos inmediatamente se activaron, naruto puso una mano en la puerta y el sello se volvió rojo.

"Permíteme entrar junto a mis compañeros cuando salgamos nuevamente vuelve a activarte"-dijo naruto y los sellos se apagaron. "Es seguro pasar"-dijo naruto atravesó las puertas seguido de los demás.

Al atravesar las puertas todos tuvieron diferentes reacciones que van desde la tristeza hasta la furia algunos incluso estaban llorando abiertamente por la imagen que presenciaban.

Lo que fue una gran aldea, llenada de prosperidad y poderío ahora era nada mas que escombros, miles de casas destruidas, gran cantidad de cadáveres de ninjas no solo se uzu sino también de otras aldeas entre ellos se podía ver ninjas de kumo, iwa y kiri lo cual podía significar que los uzumaki no se rindieron sin dar pelea, veían lo que parecía ser un frondoso bosque alrededor de la aldea ahora estaba completamente incinerado.

Naruto estaba con los ojos ensombrecidos empezó a caminar un poco mas adelante, el veía los cadáveres a donde quiera que miraba, el entonces choco con algo, el vio el cadáver que al parecer una madre que protegía a una niña y esta tenia agarrada una muñeca por la forma del cadáver la niña no podía tener más de 5 años de edad antes de su muerte. Naruto apretó los puños en señal de frustración.

"Maldición"-susurro naruto y sus tatuajes empezaron a brillar, todos veian esto y trataron de acercarse.

" **Maldición"** -dijo un poco mas fuerte y los escombros de los alrededores empezaron a levantarse como si no hubiera gravedad y todos empezaron a preocuparse mas.

" **MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON"** -grito con todas sus fuerzas a los cielos mientras expulsaba su poder.

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Un gran pilar de chakra y mantra estaba alrededor de naruto toda la isla estaba temblando por todo el poder que naruto emanaba. la zona alrededor de naruto se empezaba a destruir poco a poco, el cielo empezó a enrojecer, relámpagos empezaron a caer del cielo, el océano se alborotaba, vientos huracanados se reunían en la zona, todo parecía un escenario del fin del mundo y no era el único lugar en donde ocurría.

 **KONOHA.**

En konoha todo empezó a temblar el hokage empezó a evacuar a los civiles y los ninjas hacían todo lo posible por ayudarlos, el hokage sabía muy bien de donde venia ese poder, y oraba a kami que no pasara nada terrible. En la misión namikase ayame, tsunami y mikoto sentían el dolor de su amado y esperaban de todo corazón que se reponga de lo que causaba este dolor.

 **IWA**

El viejo onoki había visto todo en su larga vida, había visto a su ejército reducido a nada por un solo jutsu, había luchado contra madara uchiha y sobrevivido, pero nunca había visto un cataclismo que sacudiera toda iwa y no pudo evitar pensar que esto tenía algo que ver con su aldea y que pronto lo hizo lo lamentaría por el resto de su vida.

 **KUMO.**

Relámpagos y movimientos sísmicos estaban sucediendo en kumo, el raikage ordenó la evacuación de ninjas y civiles para que se refugiaran en un lugar seguro y en ese momento el raikage A se preguntó dónde estaba su tonto hermano.

En lo alto de la torre raikage estaba un hombre moreno, cabello rubio, hacia atraz, con barba, usaba lentes negros, chaleco negro sin mangas y sin camisa debajo revelando varios tatujes dorados en su torso y dos garras doradas en sus manos, este era killer bee el hemano del raikage, actual jinchuriki de hachibi y en este momento el se mantenía de brazos cruzados mientras veía hacia donde se originó la fuente de este poder.

"Hat-chan, d-chan eso es lo que creo que es"-dijo bee de forma seria lo cual era muy raro en el.

" **Si bee, parece que asura está aquí solo espero que la pobre alma en la que haya recaído su ira tenga una muerte rápida e indolora** "-dijo una voz dentro de cabeza de bee.

" _ **Cuanto poder creo que ese poder podría estar al nivel del juubi y todavía sigue aumentando**_ -pensó el hachibi dentro de bee el cual era un toro-pulpo gigante de enormes brazos y ocho tentáculos.

 **KIRI**

Mei terumi la mizukage actual estaba evacuando a todas las personas que podía junto con todos los jounin disponibles en kiri. Mientras tanto en alguna parte alejado de la aldea en una colina hecha de cadáveres un hombre de al menos 20 años, estaba afilando su espada, pero entonces al sentir el inmenso poder proveniente de uzu la cual no estaba muy lejos de su posición empezó a sonreír como un desquiciado.

"Jajaja sensei parece que nuestro aburrimiento por fin a terminado"-dijo en voz alta el hombre.

" **Parece que si mi dicipulo no pierdas tiempo, parece que vas a tener que tendras la oportunidad de enfrentar a otro de mis dicipulos esta es una oportunidad única asi que ve ahora** "-dijo una voz sedienta de batallas en la mente del hombre, este rápidamente empezó a correr en dirección hacia la fuente de ese gran poder para librar la que seria una batalla legendaria.

 **AME**

En la aldea de ame los vientos huracanados y lluvias creaban gigantes tifones y maremotos, las personas huían como podían de esta catástrofe, en una parte escondida un hombre de ojos purpuras anillados y una mujer de pelo azul miraban la catástrofe en su aldea y aunque mantenían una expresión estoica no podían evitar empezar a temblar al sentir el inmenso poder que causaba esto en su aldea.

 **VOLVIENDO CON NUESTRO GRUPO**

" **Naruto-kun** "-dijo kurumi y todas las chicas tratando de acercarse a naruto.

"Lo siento pero no puedo permitir que se acerquen"-dijo neji que creo una barreara de chakra alrededor de todos para que ninguno saliera y protegerlos de la energía que expulsaba naruto.

" **Que demonios haces hyuga sácame de aquí no ves que nos necesita** "-dijo kurumi histérica tratando de salir de la barrera con sus garras que estaban prendidas en llamas.

"Neji-nisan sácanos de aquí por favor"-dijo hinata utilizando junken en la barrera. Yugao junto a akame intentaba cortar la barrera con su espada envuelta en chkra futon pero la barrera simplemente la repelía los ataques entonces paso posiciones de manos junto con anko.

" **katon: karyuu endan** "-dijo anko expulsando una gran llamara de su boca, todos tuvieron que cubrirse por el intenso calor.

" **Fūton: Renkūdan** "-dijo yugao lanzando una gran cantidad de aire de su boca aumentando la intensidad de las llamas.

"Anko-san, yugao-san detenganze por favor tus llamas de la juventud nos van a quemar a todos a este paso"-dijo gai cubriéndose por el intenso calor, en ese momento se pudo escuchar el sonido de pájaros trinando, un sonido que gai y kakashi conocían demasiado bien ambos voltearon y vieron a nejenda con su mano envuelta en electricidad pero en ese momento más chakra raiton paso a través de la mano de nejenda aumentando mas la intensidad del ataque. Kakashi amplio su ojo visible ante esto.

"¿ _Ella lo ha dominado tan joven_?"-pensó kakashi entonces paso a ver a sakura que reunía gran cantidad de chakra en su brazo derecho, leone se puso en posición de golpear mientras una gran cantidad de llamas envuelve su brazo, akame en posición de corte con su espada brillando de verde, hinata reunía gran cantidad de chakra en sus palmas, el aire alrededor de haku empezó a enfriarse mientras hacia posiciones de manos, ino terminaba posiciones de manos.

" **Doton: Doryūdan** "-dijo ino y una enorme cabeza de dragon de tierra aparece junto a ella empezando a disparar balas de tierra de su boca.

" **Hyonton: hyryudan no jutsu** "-dijo haku creando un gran dragon de hielo.

" **Katon: Jūouken** (golpe del rey bestia)"-dijo nejenda expulsando un puño de fuego con cara de león.

" **Sakura taijutsu ogi: go ren kugi punch(** puño clavo)"-dijo sakura impactando su puño contra la barrera pero el impacto del ataque se repetio 5 con ondas expansivas y cada una más potentes que la anterior.

" **Hakke Kūshō** "-dijo hinata liberando una gran onda expansiva de su palma.

" **futon: kutsuryuzen** "-dijo akame, 9 cabezas de dragón hechas de viento impactaron contra la barrera.

" **Raikiri"** -dijo nejeda impactando su ataque en la barrera.

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Todos los ataques se concentraron en un solo punto dejando una gran nube de humo, al disiparse el humo viendo como la barrera no había sido dañada en lo más mínimo.

"No podrán hacer nada esta barrera está hecha con chakra y mantra tendrían que tener algo más poderoso pero no lo recomiendo, porque si lo hacen todos los que estamos aquí saldremos lastimados"-dijo neji de forma seria.

"Entonces sacanos de aquí no ves que Naru-kun nos necesita"-dijo anko histérica y neji negó con la cabeza.

" **Sabes que no me importa voy a salir de aquí quieras o no** "-dijo kurumi , ella abrió la boca empezando a reunir esferas de chakra normal y chakra biju creando una esfera negra.

"Si haces eso todo los que estamos aquí morirán, debemos esperar, sé que naruto podrá retomar el control, confíen en el"-dijo neji , kurumi con gran frustración dejo de acumular chakra y espero junto con el resto a que naruto retomara el control.

" _Naruto-kun"-_ pensaron todas las chicas preocupadas por el estado de su amado y esperaban que este volviera a la normalidad.

MIENTRAS TANTO FUERA DE LA BARRERA.

En el centro del cataclismo naruto estaba en su forma berserker mientras rugía al cielo aumentando su poder.

 **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH** -rugio naruto como una bestia salvaje, sus pensamientos en este momento solo se concentraban en destruir a todos los que ocasionaron todo esto, destruirlos a todos y cada uno de ellos pero en ese momento una voz lo hizo entrar un poco en razón.

" **Naruto recuerda lo que te he dicho no debes dejar que tu ira te domine** "-dijo asura en su mente.

" **Sensei ellos eran pasificos no le hacían daño a nadie, ellos no querían pelear con nadie y por la avaricia de esas aldeas perecieron ellos deben pagar** "-dijo naruto con voz rebozante de ira.

" **Naruto, te entiendo, yo tuve la misma situación una vez, yo estuve en una aldea donde había una niña que era idéntica a mi hija, los pobladores eran buenas personas, ellos solo querían vivir tranquilamente, solo para terminar pereciendo por la avaricia de otros, mi furia era tanta que me transforme en el estado berzerker y empecé a atacar a todo lo que tuviera en frente mío, así que naruto te hago una pregunta, ¿podrías darle la cara a las personas que consideras tu familia, tus amigos, tus amantes cuando te conviertas en eso?-** dijo asura y entonces naruto abrió los ojos como platos, imágenes de sus amigos, senseis y novias pasaron por su mente. El rápidamente empezó a calmarse, su transformación se empezó a disipar y el poder dejo salir, el cielo volvió a la normalidad y la tierra dejo de temblar. Naruto se derrumbó en el suelo de rodillas.

En ese momento la barrera que creo neji se disipo y las novias de naruto corrieron rápidamente hacia el.

"Naruto-kun estas bien"-kurumi

"Naru-kun"-dijeron anko, yugao y kurenai

"Naruto-kun"-dijeron hinata, sakura, ino,leone,nejenda y akame

"Naruto"-dijeron kakashi,gai,zabuza, jiraiya, kiba, tatsumi, sai,neji,lee,mein,tenten,shino,shikamaru y chouiji.

"Lo siento no quise causar esto, lo siento, lo siento"-dijo naruto con la mirada baja en ese momento sintió el abrazo de muchas personas, el vio que eran todas sus novias las cuales todas tenían sonrisas reconfortantes.

"No te preocupes naruto-kun podemos entenderte"-dijo akame abrazándolo por la espalda.

"Es difícil ver a todas estas personas que eran de tu familia asesinadas por otros"-dijo hinata tomando su mano.

"Pero estamos aquí Naru-kun y somos tu nueva familia"-dijo anko que tenia su brazo derecho.

" **Y nosotras nunca te dejaremos** "-dijo kurumi que lo abrazaba por el frente.

"Tú mismo lo dijiste que estarías siempre con nosotras, ahora nosotras prometemos estar siempre contigo para que nunca tengas que sufrir de ese modo otra vez"-dijo yugao y todas sus novias y amigos asintieron ante esto,

" **No te dejaremos sufrir ese tipo de dolor otra vez** "-dijo kurumi con una sonrisa cariñosa, naruto estaba conmovido por sus palabras y no pudo evitar soltar una solitaria lagrima.

"Gracias"-dijo naruto y todos sonrieron, se alegraron de que su amigo/alumno/novio se encontraba mejor.

"Pero eso fue increíble y aterrador los poderes de naruto son verdaderamente monstruosos"-dijo jiraiya.

"El no uso ni la mitad de eso en nuestro combate, si el hubiera usado eso el me hubiera matado en un parpadeo"-dijo zabuza con voz reflexiva.

"Lo más preocupante es que hay otros por ahí y por lo que nos han mostrado podrían ser 6 más"-dijo kakashi.

"Lo bueno es que nosotros tenemos a 2 de ellos, en la aldea solo podemos esperar a que estos contenedores de semidioses no causen caos innecesario-dijo gai entonces ellos pasaron a ver a naruto que ahora mismo conversaba con sus compañeros como si nada hubiera pasado, los jounin no pudieron evitar sonreír.

"La verdad no me puedo imaginar si esa clase de poder la tuviera otra persona, lo más seguro es que la hubiera consumido o usado para sus propios fines"-dijo kakashi.

"Es por eso que estoy tan orgulloso de él"-dijo jiraiya en ese momento se acercó al resto de grupo." Bueno chicos debemos continuar la misión así que no perdamos tiempo"-dijo jiraiya y todos asintieron.

Todos empezaron a buscar, pero básicamente lo que encontraron era muy poco, algunos pergaminos de fuinjutsu, algunos documentos de información del clan uzumaki, pero nada más valioso que eso.

"Hey que es eso"-dijo naruto y todos voltearon a verlo en el suelo había lo que parecía un gigantesco símbolo en el suelo. pero no se podía identificar bien una por gran cantidad de escombros y tierra lo cubría. Naruto paso posiciones de manos con una mano.

" **Futon: kaze no ken** "-dijo naruto disparo un tornado de su puñp llevándose todo el polvo y destruyendo todos los escombros, al ver que todo se había ido todo pudieron ver el símbolo en el suelo, hay se encontraba el símbolo del remolino del clan uzumaki pero extrañamente estaba rodeado por los mismos sellos que estaban en la entrada de la aldea. naruto coloco la mano en el sello y al igual que con el otro este se apagó en ese momento se escuchó una cerradura abriéndose.

"¿Eh?"-dijo naruto y repentinamente el símbolo se abrió como si fueran puertas.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"-gritaron todos al caer por el agujero recién abierto pero Gracias al entrenamiento ninja todos cayeron de pie, pero la pregunta era, ¿Qué era este lugar?.

Inmediatamente varias antorchas se prendieron y todos pudieron ver que estaban en lo que parecían unas ruinas, pero lo que dejo estupefactos a todos lo que había alrededor de las ruinas.

Armas

Había armas por todos lados, espadas, lanzas, Saiz, incluso armas que ni siquiera sabían que existían estaban en esas ruinas.

"Que demonios es esto"-dijo tatsumi asombrado por la cantidad de armas que se encontraban hay.

"Esto es increíble puedo decir que ninguna de estas armas es normal con solo verlas"-dijo mein inspeccionado cada arma que encontraba.

"Esto es increíble, sé que jiraiya-sama dijo que los uzumakis eran conocidos por forjar armas pero esto va más aya se puede sentir un gran poder en ellas-dijo tente.

"Chicos miren eso"-dijo ino y todos miraron en su dirección lo que vieron fue un escrito gravado en la pared y todos empezaron a leerla.

 _Mis queridos hermanos y hermanas, mi tiempo es limitado, durante muchos años e visto como nuestro clan ha prosperado y ha seguido avanzando bajo mi mando, pero presiento que un gran mal caerá sobre la todos nosotros y mi vida no puede prolongarse, por eso les quiero dejar el medio para defenderse para protegerlos eternamente, yo junto con un grupo selecto de investigadores, artesanos y herreros de nuestro clan nos encargamos de forjar estas armas de las bestias, artefactos especiales y metales más resistentes del mundo, cada arma tiene un poder oculto y solo su legítimo portador podrá usarla cuando ellas lo escojan, usen su poder con sabiduría, usen el poder de las teigus para el bien_

 _Akio uzumaki_

"Yo sé quién es el"-dijo jiraiya señalando al escrito y todos voltearon a verlo."akio uzumaki era el antiguo uzukage de esta aldea se decía que fue el mayor kage de la historia, el clan uzumaki prospero bajo su mando, se decía que era un hombre compasivo pero a la vez era un shinobi de temer"-dijo jiraiya y todos quedaron con la mandibula en el suelo.

"Entonces están son todas las armas que el uzukage y su grupo crearon"-dijo leone.

"No, estoy seguro de que varias armas fueron usadas por los uzumaki durante el ataque de la aldeas"-dijo shino reflexivamente.

"Increíble"-dijo chouji que en este punto ya había dejado de comer por el asimbro

"Que quieres decir con el arma escoge"-dijo kiba y esta vez zabuza tomo la palabra.

"Justo como se escucha el arma escoge, eso lo se porque yo tengo una teigu en este momento"-dijo zabuza y todos ensancharon los ojos, el desenvaino su espada y la mostro. "había oído rumores de este lugar pero nunca los creí, durante la tercera guerra ninja kiri tomo algunos botines de guerra entre ellos diversas armas y tesoros, creo que ya entienden a donde voy con esto"-dijo zabuza y a todos los golpeo la revelación.

"Las espadas de los Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū son teigu"-dijo nejenda diciendo lo que pasaban por la cabeza de todos y zabuza asiente ante lo que dijo.

"Correcto, se me hacía muy raro que cuando presente las pruebas para ser uno de ellos esta espada era como si me llamara y me dijera que la usara"-dijo zabuza llenando a todos de asombro.

"Y entonces que podemos hacer no es como si pudiéramos llevarnos todas estas armas"-dijo kurenai y todos estaban de acuerdo.

"Eso no es problema una vez que salgamos de aquí el sello de seguridad volverá a activarse a menos de que otro uzumaki venga y lo abra de nuevo"-dijo naruto tranquilizándolo.

" **Ven a nosotros"** -escucho naruto en su cabeza el miro hacia todos lados pero no veía a nadie.

"Lo más factible seria que las armas nos escogieran a algunos de nosotros como portadores, pero eso sería dejar las cosas a la suerte"-dijo neji de brazos cruzados.

"Probablemente el arma misma escogerá a su usuario de alguna forma"-dijo shikamaru. Sin que se dieran cuenta naruto empezó a caminar como si fuera un zombi hacia una zona de las ruinas.

"Que crees que debemos hacer naruto-kun"-pregunto sakura y vio que naruto empezó a caminar a otra zona de las ruinas.

"Naruto-kun"-intento llamarlo otra vez pero no respondía. Todos inmediatamente siguieron para ver a donde se dirigía. Luego de unos momentos naruto se detuvo frente a el estaban dos espadas gemelas su hoja era corta y curva su mango era negro y al final era dorado, lo distintivo de las espadas es que una de ellas era negra y la otra era blanca con un símbolo del ying y el yang en cada una.

" **El Espíritu y fuerza, impecable y firme, nosotros te aprobamos, Nuestra fuerza romperá las montañas .Nuestras fuerzas dividirán el agua ,Nuestros nombres llegan hasta los confines de todo, nosotros podemos sostener los cielos juntos, somos kanshou y byakuja y nosotros te seguiremos"** -dijeron ambas espadas y en un parpadeo estaban en las manos de naruto.

"Naru-kun te sientes bien"-dijo sakura acercándose a su novio y el asiente.

"Kanshou y byakuya espero que nos llevemos bien compañeros"-dijo naruto viendo las espadas y sin que lo notara un aura blanca y negra rodeo a naruto,

en ese momento como si siguieran el ejemplo de las espadas varias armas empezaron a brillar y todos excepto zabuza, kurumi y naruto quedaron en trance.

Kurenai se acercó a una katana y de pronto esta comenzó a hablar.

" **Las ilusiones pueden mostrarnos todo los sueños, los deseos, lo que hemos perdido y los miedos por eso yo te doy el poder de hacer realidad las ilusiones yo kyoka suigetsu te escojo como mi portadora** "-dijo la espada y esta apareció repentinamente en las manos de kurenai, ella estaba tan atónita que no pudo decir nada.

Nejenda se acercó a una espada de aspecto extraño parecía una espada común y corriente pero parecía que en el centro cerca del mango le faltara algo entonces junto a la espada vio una esfera con el kanji "rayo" en ese momento escucho una voz de las espada.

" **Mi portadora yo benimaru la espada del dios del rayo te concedo mi poder, deja que el rayo guie tu camino y traiga la muerte a tus enemigos** "-dijo la espada nejenda tomo la espada y la esfera.

"Cuento contigo benimaru"-dijo nejenda mientras un aura de relámpagos la cubría.

Shikamaru se acerco a unos guantes negros con placas metálicas en los dedos.

" **Nosotros somos los Gin no tebukuro no kage(guantes de plata de las sombras) , nuestros hilos apresaran a tus enemigos y nuestro usos son infinitos puedes manipularnos a tu antojo** "-dijeron ambos guantes shikamaru el tomo y se los puso calzando perfectamente.

"Que problemático"-dijo shikamaru con una sonrisa y un aura de oscuridad se encontraba alrededor de el.

Tatsumi se acercó a una espada extraña cerca del mando parecía que tenía un ojo rojo que lo observaba.

" **Mi nombre es incurcio soy la llave a un poder para proteger a tus compañeros, pero eso conlleva un precio, por el poder podrías dejar tu humanidad estas dispuesto a aceptarlo** "-dijo incurcio y sin basilar tatsumi tomo la espada, la figura espectral de un dragón de cuatro ojos de color rojos con iris en forma de cruz de manifestó atrás de tatsumi para después desvanecerse.

"Acepto el reto, no me importa que tenga que pagar los protegeré a todos"-dijo tatsumi sujetando su nueva espada.

Akame se paró frente a una espada japonesa con el mango color rojo ella la tomo y la espada empezó a hablar.

" **Soy murasame la espada maldita todo aquel que sea cortado por mi hoja morirá por mi maldición estas dispuesta a aceptar mi maldición de sangre, guerrera"** -dijo murasame y akame asintió.

"Por proteger a mi familia y mi amado no mi importa mancharme las manos de sangre"-dijo akame mientras sus ojos brillaban de rojo y una figura espectral de una serpiente negra de ojos rojos la rodeaba.

Lee se acercó a una espada negra con un mango negro y esta empezó a hablar.

" **Soy grand chariot la llave de tu poder, mi poder a respondido a tu corazón noble y tu espíritu combativo estas dispuesto tomarme** "-dijo chariot y lee la tomo una figura espectral de una armadura negra apareció tras de él.

"Con mis llamas de la juventud prometo usarte para el bien chariot"-dijo lee con fuego en los ojos.

Hinata se acercó a lo que parecen dos discos hechos de oro.

" **Soy mastema mi poder a respondido a tu corazón noble y puro, te llevare hasta los confines del cielo usa mi poder para proteger a los que amas** "-dijo el arma y sin que diera cuenta estas se habían transportado a la espalda de hinata.

"Hai, prometo usarte para proteger a mis amigos y a la persona que amo"-dijo hinata con determinación y la figura de un ángel apareció atrás de hinata.

Leone se acercó a una especie de cinturón marrón con hebilla plateada.

" **Soy lionelle puedo sentir un espíritu salvaje e indomable proveniente de ti usa el poder del rey de las bestias para proteger a tu manada** "-dijo el arma y el cinturón se colocó en la cintura de leone una figura espectral de un enorme león apareció detrás de ella.

"Protegeré a mi manada de todo daño con este poder y protegeré a ayudare a mi compañero de toda la vida con el"-dijo leone que sin notarlo sus ojos se convirtieron en dorados salvages y la figura de un león estaba detrás de ella.

Shino se acerco hacia un guadaña con el mango color plateado y la hoja color negro.

" **Soy adayusu, mi poder te ayudara a ser un uno con la nada estarás en todas partes y la ves en ningún lugar te ofrezco este poder** "-dijo la teigu y shino la tomo.

"Con mucho gusto lo acepto"-dijo shino tomando la guadaña, un aura purpura estaba alrededor de shino.

Mein estaba en frente de lo que parecia un cañon ella lo miro como si fuera la cosa mas hermosa del mundo.

" **Las emociones son el poder, el poder de tus emociones te hace fuerte por eso te ofrezco el poder de manifestarlas yo soy pumpkin y seré tu aliado en la batalla** "-dijo la teigu y mein la tomo.

"Gusto en conocerte compañero"-dijo mein .

Sakura estaba frente a unos guantes y botas negras con líneas de luz blancas.

" **Somos beowulf nuestro poder te dara la fuerza de para destrozar a tus enemigos** "-dijo la teigu en ese momento los guantes y botas aparecieron en las manos y pies de sakura.

"Cha esto es genial"-dijo sakura mientras un aura de luz la cubria. " **Cha ahora podremos patear aún más traseros cha"-** dijo inner sakura haciendo movimientos a lo Street fighter.

Chouji estaba en frente de lo que parece un hacha de doble hoja.

" **Tú le darás la fuerza a tus camaradas y abrirás el camino para ellos mi poder te impulsara a cumplir con tu destino soy belbaac y tú eres mi nuevo portador** "-dijo la teigu y chougi la tomo.

"Así lo haré"-dijo chouji con un rostro serio.

Ino estaba en frente de lo que parece un collar dorado y en medio de el había lo que parece un ojo.

" **Soy el collar del milenio mi poder de la mente y el poder de ver el destino te seviran, mi poder te llevara a descubrir los caminos que le aguardan a ti y a tus compañeros** "-dijo la teigu en ese momento el collar se colocó en el cuello de ino.

Guíame por favor-dijo ino tocando el collar.

Tenten veía lo que parecía unas tijeras gigantescas en el centro de estas había una figura en forma de panda.

" **Soy el cortador de la creación extase no hay nada que no pueda cortar yo te guiare y te ayudare a cumplir tus objetivos** "-dijo la teigu, tenten la tomo.

"y yo no te defraudare por haberme escogido"-dijo tenten.

Neji estaba al frente de una lanza de doble punta de color rojo sangre.

" **Soy gae bolg, mi poder atravesara el corazón de nuestros enemigos de un solo tajo, mi poder te ayudara cumplir con tu meta y juntos atravesaremos todo lo que esté a nuestro paso** "-dijo la lanza en ese momento en un destello rojo la lanza estaba en la mano de neji.

"Lo haremos juntos"-dijo neji y un aura roja cubrió a neji.

Sai estaba mirando con lo que parece una especie de ojo metalico de color verde.

" **Los ojos pueden mostrar muchas cosas y yo lo puedo ver todo, te otorgare el poder de ver todo también soy el spectator y te mostrare tu camino** "-dijo el ojo para después ponerse en la frente de sai.

"Espero que me muestres el lugar a donde debo ir"-dijo sai.

Haku se paró al frente de lo que parece un anillo, el anillo tenia la forma de un dragón con una joya azul en la cabeza.

" **Yo soy Suiryū Hyōi , con mi poder los mares y los océanos te obedecerán mi poder les mostrara a tus enemigos la fuerza de tu ser** "-dijo el anillo, haku lo tomo y lo puso en la mano derecha.

"Te agradezco mucho el haberme escogido, pero en mi otra mano necesita estar libre para un anillo más importante"-dijo haku con un aura de agua rodeándola , lo que no sabía en ese momento es que naruto escucho lo que dijo y se sonrojo hasta por los codos.

Kiba estaba frente lo que parecía un animal extraño que se asemejaba a un perro y este empezó a ladrarle.

"Hola chico cómo te llamas"-dijo kiba acariciando al animal.

" **Kyu** "-dijo el animal

"Koro eh y que puedes hacer"-dijo kiba y koro le tranfirio el conocimiento de todas sus habilidades a kiba.

"Wow amigo eres genial tu yo y akamaru seremos invencibles juntos"-dijo kiba y los perros asintieron en confirmación.

Yugao se acerco a una especie de guantelete con tres garras de oro.

" **Yo soy las Kogane no tora no tsume(garras del tigre dorado) mi poder te llevara a cualquier lugar al cual desees ir** "-dijeron las garras yugao las tomo y se las puso. Yugao solo miro las garras con una sonrisa mientras la figura gran tigre hecho de oro rugiendo tras de ella.

Anko se adelantó y vio que había una hermosa espada con un mango parecido al de una serpiente blanca con ojos amarillos.

" **Soy yamata no orochi la portadora del viento, el viento de ahora en adelante se moverá a tu voluntad mi portadora úsalo con sabiduría"** -dijo la espada anko la tomo y en ese momento 8 cabezas de serpiente de color blanco estaban tras de ella.

"Con esto por fin podre pelear al lado de mi Naru-kun y ya no ser una carga para el ,espera a que veas esto orochi-pedo tu kusanagi ya no es nada"-dijo anko con una sonrisa sadica.

Gai se acercó u una extraña mascara de color bronce de ojos blancos

" **Yo soy Balzac mi poder te permitirá desbloquear todo el potencial que llevas oculto, explotare todo el potencial que tengas en mente, cuerpo, alma y espíritu"** -dijo la mascara y gai la tomo.

"Con mis llamas de la juventud juro que protegeré a mis estudiantes y las futuras generaciones"-dijo gai con su pose de "buen chico".

Kakashi se acercó a unas especies de guantes color dorado y gris con un símbolo en la parte superior.

" **Tu deber es guiar a la hija del rayo y su generación en su camino para que ella cumpla con su destino así que yo Adoramereku con mi poder te ayudare** "-dijeron los guanteletes los cuales en ese momento se transportaron y se colocaron en las manos de kakashi.

"Con mucho gusto lo hare no hay nada que haga más feliz"-dijo kakashi con un rostro serio con un aura de relámpagos alrededor de el.

Jiraiya estaba frente a unos seis orden todos de diferentes colores y cada uno de con un diferente kanji estos eran, fuego, viento, hielo rayo, explosión y putrefacción.

Las armas pronto dejaron de brillar y todos parpadearon un par de veces, para verificar si lo que acaba de pasar fue real, todos los que fueron escogidos por las armas vieron la respectiva arma que tenían.

" **El destino puede guiar a las personas pero la suerte les da tanto bien como mal nosotros convertiremos esa suerte en tu arma somos las Chansu no kyū(esferas de azar) y te daremos nuestro poder** "-dijeron las esferas y ellas empezaron a flotar alrededor de jiraiya.

"Aceptare su poder con gusto"-dijo jiraiya y observa que cada unas de las esferas brillan.

En ese momento las armas que cada uno tenía se desvanecieron, como si nunca hubieran estado hay y en ese momento escucharon las voces de las armas en sus cabezas.

" **Invóquennos cuando nos necesiten** "-dijeron las armas al unísono para después todo quedar en silencio nuevamente

Todos salieron del asombro en el que estaban, parpadearon varias veces , cada uno de ellos estaba sin palabras por lo que acaba de pasar y naruto en ese momento decidió romper el silencio.

"Wow eso fue sorprendente e inesperado"-dijo naruto y todos estaban de acuerdo con esto.

"Bueno ahora lo principal es que nadie debe enterarse de esto además del hiruzen saber que estas ruinas existen y que este tipo de armas están aquí podría traer consecuencias catastróficas"-dijo jiraiya y todos asintieron en comprensión.

"Bueno creo que debemos salir **kage bunshin no jutsu"** –dijo naruto creando varios clones cargando a todas sus novias al estilo princesa las cuales se acomodaron más en naruto, el original tomo a anko y saltaron hacia el piso de arriba.

"Todos sujétense a mi"-dijo neji y todos se sujetaron de su ropa y tenten fu cargada por el al estilo princesa.

FLASH

Se teletransportaron fuera de las ruinas, tal y como dijo naruto las puertas de las ruinas se cerraron y el sello se activó nuevamente reguardando las teigu nuevamente.

En la superficie los clones se disiparon y anko que tenía al original comenzó a besarlo.

" _Oh no es justo_ "-pensaron todas las novias del rubio haciendo un puchero, anko simplemente les saco la lengua.

"La que primero llega primero se sirve"-dijo anko volviendo a besar a naruto pero de una forma mas sensual para celos de las otras , después de unos 5 minutos de besarse, se despegaron por la falta de aire.

"Me encanta eso, te estas volviendo muy experto Naru-kun, tal vez tenga que recompensarte por eso"-dijo anko haciendo círculos es su pecho, naruto se puso muy rojo al pensar en ese tipo de recompensa, entonces vio que sus otras chicas tenían un lindo puchero cada una. Bajo a anko, se acercó a las chicas y una por una las beso a cada una con la misma intensidad y pasión que a anko.

"No tienen que ponerse así saben que a todas las amo y no podría vivir sin ninguna de ustedes".-dijo naruto con un rubor mientras se rascaba la mejilla un poco apenado las chicas se sonrojaron y solo pudieron pensar una cosa.

" _Kawaii_ "-chillaron las chicas en su mente.

"Lo sabemos naruto-kun pero entiéndenos es natural estar celosa cuando besas a otra de nosotras de esa forma"-dijo kurenai.

"Es cierto Naru-kun asi que haremos esto, cada vez que beses o hagas alguna de nosotras debes besarnos a todas"-dijo sakura y naruto estuvo de acuerdo.

"Esta bien además quiero que cada pasar con cada una momentos especiales y darles la felicidad por el resto de nuestras vidas"-dijo naruto sonriendo como solo él sabe y en ese momento las chicas al oír esas palabras se quedaron como estatuas, rubor corrió hacia sus mejillas y empezaron a imaginarse a ellas caminado al altar y ver a su guapo esposo esperando por ellas y luego después eso en la noche, su esposo desgarraba su ropa y ella la de él y harían el amor desenfrenadamente como animales en celo una y otra y otra….

POW.

Naruto vio que todas sus chicas cayeron al suelo desmalladas por una hemorragia nasal de nivel 7, sacándole una gota de sudor.

"¿Asura-sensei que acaba de pasar?"-dijo naruto en su mente y asura solo pudo decir la verdad.

" **Solo te puedo decir que si siguen así no llegaras virgen a la boda bwajajajaja** "-dijo asura riéndose a carcajadas sabiendo que no falta mucho para que alguna de ellas viole a su alumno. Mientras que naruto se ponía rojo.

"Hey naruto despierta a tus novias para que nos vayamos"-dijo neji, naruto hizo lo que dijo y después de unos minutos ya estaban preparados y listos para salir.

"NADIE SE IRA DE AQUÍ ME ESCUCHARON"-sentencio una voz, todos miraron en todas las direcciones hasta que todos vieron a arriba de ellos sorprendidos ante la persona que los llamo.

hay encima de una torre de escombros estaba un hombre de piel bronceada, dos huesos en su cabeza con apariencia de cuernos, pelo azulado con mechones blancos desliñado, ojos azules, estaba desnudo de la parte superior revelando su torso musculoso, con tatuajes rojos, guantes plateados, pantalones negros blancos, y en su espalda de forma horizontal se encontraba una espada enfundada, el hombre tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras un aura de naranja-amarillo estaba a su alrededor. zubuza ensancho los ojos al reconocer al hombre.

"Eres tu"-señalo zabuza

"Wow tu eres el tipo que me encontré hace unos años, es bueno verte pero ahora no tengo tiempo para ti, Parece que es mi día de suerte por lo que puedo ver me he encontrado a los dos portadores de los ex discípulos de mi sensei"-dijo el hombre mientras una figura espectral de un hombre similar a Asura, pero con un marco más alto y más voluminoso y con el pelo mucho más largo con una mirada salvaje. Había símbolos rojos en el cuerpo que lo retrata como un guerrero salvaje. Lleva un par de guantes plateados en sus brazos, pantalones blancos, botas plateadas y su espada se enfundó en horizontal detrás de su cintura.

"Augus"-dijeron Naruto y neji, se pusieron en guardia inmediatamente.

FUSH

El hombre apareció frente a naruto en un estallido de velocidad y le dio un poderoso golpe mandándolo a varios metros de distancia.

"Naruto/nuru-kun/naruto-kun"-dijeron todo al ver que naruto había sido mandado a volar, en ese momento el hombre apareció detrás de neji y le dio un golpe en el estómago dejándolo sin aliento mandándolo a varios metros de distancia.

"Neji-kun/neji"-gritaron tente y los demás ya que el también había sido mandado a volar.

"Ustedes no me interesan así que manténganse fuera de esto si no quieren morir"-dijo el hombre y todos se mantuvieron en silencio, por mucho que quisieran ayudar no podían.

FLASH

En ese momento neji apareció frente al hombre y le dio una poderosa patada en la mandíbula mandándolo varios metros en el aire.

PUM

Naruto salio disparado de los escombros con su ojos ardiendo en furia interceptando a al sujeto en el aire.

" **SEI"** -dijo naruto dando un poderoso golpe en cabeza mandándolo al suelo

BOOM

El hombre se estrelló dejando un enorme cráter en suelo

Naruto aterrizo en frente de sus compañeros justo al lado neji y todos estaban aliviados de que estaban sanos y salvos.

"Kurumi-chan por favor crea una barrera alrededor de ellos, no dejes que se metan en esto"-dijo naruto y ella a regañadientes asinto.

"Se que te molesta mi princesa zorro pero te prometo que cuando acabe con este tipo te dare a ti y a todas un tratamiento extra especial"-dijo naruto y a todas chicas de nuestro protagonista les salió una risita pervertida.

"Neji y yo"-dijo tente con un puchero.

"Cuando termine aquí te consentiré de la forma que quieras"-dijo neji y tenten con una enorme sonrisa asintió.

Kurumi creo una poderosa barrera con su chakra para que nadie saliera herido, la barrera era lo suficientemente resistente como para resistir una de sus propias bijudamas a máxima potencia.

" **Listo Naru-kun pueden pelear a gusto** "-dijo kurumi.

"Hazlo pedazos Naru-kun"-dijeron anko, y yugao.

"Dale con todo naruto-kun"-dijeron hinata, akame, ino, nejenda,leone,haku, sakura y ino.

"Derrótalo neji-kun"-dijo tenten

"Acaben con el"-dijeron tatsumi y kiba, el siempre serio shino asintió con la cabeza a lo que dijeron,

"Cuando ganen la comida en el restaurante sera con descuento"-dijo chouji y les dio buena suerte, gai y lee les dieron un pose de buen chico deseándoles suerte, kakashi, jiraiya yamato y sai les desearon suerte a ambos.

Ellos asintieron con una sonrisa, el hombre salió de la zona de impacto sin un rasguño mientras el tenía una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro, cosa que naruto imito.

"Bueno, ese fue un buen saludo, que tal si empezamos con esto"-dijo el hombre.

"Eso lo debería decir yo"-dijo naruto con su pose de pelea.

El viento está corriendo a su alrededor, todo estaba en calma, la presión del poder de los tres guerreros era tanta que el paisaje se estaba deteriorando.

BOOOOOOM

"Sonó un impacto y se vio a naruto y al hombre en un contando sus puños en un poderoso impacto que sacudió la zona

BOOM

Otro impacto de dos golpes conectándose sacudió la zona nuevamente y así intercambio e golpes a una velocidad extrema todo la zona temblaba por los impactos, cada golpe chocaba con el de su adversario y ninguno retrocedía,

POW

el hombre impacto su puño contra la mejilla de naruto pero él lo resistió.

POW

Naruto le dio un golpe en el estómago dejándolo sin aliento pero se recuperó inmediatamente, reanudaron el intercambio de golpes nuevamente pero esta vez mas rápido.

BAM

el hombre le dio otro poderoso golpe en el rostro pero nuevamente, pero lo resistió nuevamente.

PUUM

naruto lo golpeo en su rostro devuelta haciéndolo retroceder pero volvió rápidamente, el intercambio de golpes se reanudo aumentando la velocidad y fuerza de los golpes nuevamente.

PUM

esta vez el hombre le dio un poderoso golpe en la mandíbula pero naruto resistió una vez más el impacto de su puño se echó para atrás un poco

PUUM

naruto le dio un poderoso golpe en al mandíbula haciéndolo retroceder nuevamente, entonces se acercó y el intercambio de golpes se reanudo, esta vez naruto fue más rápido y le dio un poderoso golpe de lleno en el rostro mandándolo a varios metros lejos.

Neji va hacia allá-

"Lo tengo"-dijo neji que lo intercepto y le dio una poderosa patada mandándolo varios metros en el aire. Para después aparecer en un destello y impactar patada en su espalda mandándolo al suelo donde naruto lo estaba esperando.

Hay te va de nuevo-dijo neji.

 **Bien** -dijo naruto.

El hombre fue interceptado por naruto y de un poderoso golpe en el estómago lo mando a volar varios kilómetros.

BOOM

El hombre se estrelló contra unos escombros generando un poderos impacto, neji aterrizo junto a naruto esperando a que su oponente se pusiera de pie.

" **JAJAJA ESTO ES LO QUE BUSCABA** "-

BOOOOOOM

El hombre salió de los escombros con una sonrisa sádica con varios raspones y moretones de los golpes de naruto y neji.

" **Esto es lo buscaba un oponente con el que me pudiera medir, pero creo que es hora de pasar al evento principal** -dijo el hombre expulsando su aura de batalla mientras que el desenfundaba su espada , su cabello se volvía totalmente blanco y su poder aumentaba desmesuradamente haciendo temblar toda el área.

" **Espero que tengan mas porque yo y lamento oscuro esperamos que nos vamos a divertir"** -dijo el hombre.

" **NO NOS SUBESTIMES MALDITO BASTARDO"** -dijo naruto expulsando su poder y en ese momento en la espalda de naruto aparecieron cuatro brazos dorados con forma esquelética.

" **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** -grito naruto liberando aún más poder y los brazos dorados aparecieron en su totalidad dando un total de 6 brazos.

"¡ **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "-grito neji expulsando un aura azul de su cuerpo mientras este se cubría por el poder y péquelos rayos de electricidad estaban a su alrededor.

Al ver el poder de suS oponentes la sonrisa del hombre se ensancho aún más, esto se estaba poniendo aún mejor para él.

" **Jajaja esto es genial vamos a seguir, oh por cierto no me he presentado, mi nombre es susanoo y será mejor que estén listo o será su fin** "-dijo el ahora llamado susanoo poniéndose en postura gatotsu con una gran sonrisa en su rostro cargo hacia naruto y neji .

Y CORTE.

"Listos amigos como vieron les di a cada uno de nuestros personajes una teigu incluido a los jounin, si me preguntan porque bueno diré que quiero aumentar su poder un poco porque no quiero que sean tan débiles comparados con los genin, si tienen alguna duda sobre las teigu pregúntenlas, en el próximo capítulo será la batalla de naruto(asura)y neji(yasha) vs susanoo(augus) así que no se lo pierdan.

"oh y un agradecimiento especial a alucardzero por darme la idea para unas teigus, gracias por la ayuda amigo"-dijo el autor

"Les gusto, lo amaron, lo odiaron díganlo en los comentarios dejen sus reviews, críticas y preguntas y hare lo posible por responderlas. Recuerden mi intención es mejorar"-dice el autor.

"bueno con esto me despido, JANE"-dijo en autor saliendo con una bomba de humo


	17. Chapter 17

hola chicos como están , he vuelto a traerles el siguiente capitulo de este fic pero antes de comenzar vamos con los comentarios-dijo el autor.

 **jonnywolf:** gracias por la idea amigo y no te preocupes ellas tendrán su propia teigu cada una pero las veras en el próximo capítulo, gracias por tu opinión.

Bueno con eso terminado vamos con el capítulo.

"humano"

" **biju, espíritu, invocaciones y jutsus** "

" _pensamiento y flashbacks"_

" **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS** : NO POSEO NARUTO, ASURAS WRATH, AKAME GA KILL O CUALQUIER PERSONAJE O TECNICAS UTILIZADAS EN OTROS ANIMES O VIDEJUEGOS ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.

" **ADBERTENCIA** : los personajes serán un poco OOC y la historia puede variar tanto la de naruto como la de las otras 2 a mi conveniencia.

 **Capítulo 17: la ira, la melancolía y la avaricia una batalla de titanes**

El viento soplaba, movía un solo musculo, los espectadores estaban nerviosos y atónitos por la magnitud del combate, ahora mismo todos veían con asombro la transformación de naruto y neji.

"¿Kurumi-san usted sabe que son esas transformaciones?"-pregunto kakashi expentante.

" **La transformación de Naru-kun es llamada vajra 6 brazos, y creo que es obvio lo que hace, básicamente el poder base de naruto es multiplicado por cada brazo adicional que tiene, en cuanto a la de neji no tiene un nombre como tal pero el mismo la nombro vajra kanmuru** (velocidad de dios), **en esta transformación la velocidad la fuerza y los sentidos de neji se elevan a niveles extremos** "-dijo kurumi sorprendiendo a los demás.

"Y que es esa espada que tiene ese tipo, con solo verla puedo decir que no es normal, no creo que ni nuestras nuevas armas se comparen a esa"-dijo tenten sorprendida por la belleza de la espada y el poder que emanaba.

" **Y no te que equivocas según lo que me ha contado asura, llanto oscuro es la espada definitiva en su mundo, tiene varias habilidades especiales, se podría decir que es la espada más poderosa que hayan visto nunca** "-dijo kurumi sorprendiendo a los demás aunque tenten, tatsumi y main miraban la espada con estrellitas en los ojos sacándole una gota de sudor a todos en la barrera.

En la pelea, susanoo ataco con una estocada de su espada, naruto y neji consiguieron esquivarla a tiempo.

 _BOOM_

La estocada impacto frente a un montaña de escombros volviéndolos polvo, naruto y neji miraban asombrados esto.

" _ **No se asombren tanto, augus era el mejor espadachín en mi mundo, su técnica con la espada es casi imbatible"**_ -dijo asura aconsejando a naruto.

" _ **Deben concretarse en sus movimientos tienen que prevenir su movimiento y luego atacar**_ "-dijo yasha y neji asintió.

Neji empezó a lanzar varias cuchillas de energía de sus manos a gran velocidad, naruto igualmente empezó a disparar balas de energía de sus puños pero susanoo las desvió todas con facilidad.

" **Vamos no me digan que eso es todo"** -dijo susanoo con burla lanzando varias ondas de energía de su espada, naruto cargo hacia suanoo esquivando las ondas de energía, susanoo dejó de lanzar ondas de energía y cargado hacia naruto y el igualmente cargo hacia él.

" **ORAAAAAAA** "-grito naruto.

" **HAAAAAAAA** "-grito susanoo

 _BOOM_

Ambos chocaron creando una gran onda expansiva dejando un gran cráter donde ambos tratando de superar al otro.

" **Vamos sé que puedes dar más o acaso estás en tu limite"** \- dijo Susano con burla poniendo más fuerza en su sablazo mientras que naruto ponía más fuerza en su golpe.

" **Ni siquiera cerca** "-dijo naruto dándole un golpe con otro de sus brazos en la mandíbula haciéndolo retroceder, el aprovecho esto y le dio un golpe en el estómago.

"GAH"-susanoo escupió sangre por el golpe para después recibir tres golpes en su rostro por tres brazos de naruto, mandándolo a varios metros de distancia.

Neji se teletransporto donde susanoo impactaría y le dio un codazo en su espalda.

 _CRAK_

" **AAAAAAAAAAH"** -grito de dolor susanoo al sentir que su columna fue quebrada. El aguanto el dolor y le dio un sablazo a neji, pero el inmediatamente se teletrasporto apareciendo frente a el.

" **Estas en mi campo de adivinación, Hakke: Nihyakugojûroku Sho(128 palmas)"** -dijo neji frente a el en posición empezando a golpear a susanoo a una velocidad superior a la del luz.

" **ni shou"** (2 palmas)

" **Yonshou"** (4 palmas)

" **Hachishou"** (8 palmas)

" **Ju rokushou"** (16 palmas)

" **Sanjuunishou"** (32 palmas)

" **rokujuuyonshou"(** 64 palmas)

" **NIHYAKUGOJÛROKU SHO!** "(128 palmas)-grito neji golpeando.

" **AAAAAAAAAH"-** grito de dolor susanoo al ser golpeado por neji, para después salir disparado por el último golpe de palma de este.

 _BOOM_

Susanoo se estrelló contra unos escombros por la fuerza del ataque de neji. Pero esto no acabo aquí susanoo de pronto sintió que el aire era más frio de lo normal y sintió un aumento repentino de energía trato de averiguar de dónde venía, entonces levanto la vista para ver a naruto que se dirigía hacia el con su puño envuelto en energía.

 **TOMA ESTO SHAKUTON: DAI YON HADOU(LA CUARTA ONDA)"** -grito naruto impactando su golpe contra susanoo

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

Causando una inmensa explosión de calor desintegrando gran parte de la zona que tenía alrededor, al disiparse a la energía se veia un enorme agujero en el suelo que por la vista no parecía ser muy profundo.

" **¿Lo logramos?"-** pregunto neji.

" **No, te puedo decir que está herido, pero aun no podemos confiarnos** "-dijo naruto en guardia y neji asintió.

 _BOOM_

Un gran pilar de mantra salió del agujero y ellos pudieron ver que que Susano salio del agujero con muchos daños y quemaduras en todo su cuerpo.

" **Esto..esto es ….maravilloso si es como debe ser, aquí es donde están los verdaderos hombres, EN LA LUCHA pero es una lástima que todo lo bueno llegue a su fin** "-dijo susanoo reuniendo gran cantidad de chakra y mantra en su espada y esta adquiere un color amarillo-naranjado.

" **Issen(destello)"-** dijo susanoo haciendo un poderoso corte de energía en forma de media luna hacia ambos, naruto y neji vieron la cantidad de poder que se dirigía hacia ellos.

" **Kaiten"** -negi empezó a girar sobre si mismo creando una cúpula de chakra

" **Fūton: Jūha Reppū Shō** "-dijo naruto creando una mano demoniaca de chakra futon para defenderse del ataque.

Ambos lograron desviar el ataque justo a tiempo con sus jutsus.

 _BOOM_

Al ver hacia donde se dirigió el ataque vieron una gigantesca explosión para después, lo que no pudieron ver es que una de las islas cercanas había sido completamente destruida(la cual estaba deshabitada si se preguntan). Todos veían esto con asombro la destrucción provocada por el ataque.

" **¡NO DEBEN BAJAR LA GUARDIA NUNCA!"-** escuharon ambos y lo siguiente que supieron es que susanoo estaban frente a ellos y no pudieron evitar su ataque.

 _SLASH_

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH** "-gritaron neji y naruto al sentir el corte de susanoo.

NARUTO/NEJI-gritaron todos sus compañeros preocupados al ver que habían sido heridos.

" **Aun no termino esto apenas comienza** "-dijo susanoo con una sonrisa psicótica con la figura de augus apareciendo detrás de el con la misma sonrisa.

 **Kenjutsu ogi: Satsujin-han katto** ( corte asesino)-dijo susanoo moviéndose a una velocidad invisible para el ojo humano haciendo varios cortes alrededor de naruto y neji para después ponerse detrás de ellos, chasqueo los dedos y los efectos no se hicieron esperar.

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

Los cuerpos de naruto y neji fueron cortados dejándoles heridas casi fatales en todo el cuerpo, ambos cayeron al suelo por la cantidad de daño y la pérdida de sangre, susanoo los observo a los 2 para después dar una sonrisa.

" **Fue un excelente combate, lástima que no pudo durar más** -dijo susanoo y luego paso a mirar al grupo que estaba en la barrera y los miro con un ojo crítico, varias mujeres tenían lágrimas en los ojos y lo miraban como si quisieran matarlo mientras que los hombres lo miraban con furia.

"Ellos pueden ser débiles, pero quizás puedan saciar mi sed de batalla ahora que termine con ustedes"-dijo susanoo empezando a caminar hacia el grupo, todos ellos se prepararon para pelear contra él.

 **OI TEME** -

se escuchó un grito detrás de él. Susanoo volteo y vio que naruto y neji estaban de pie con varios cortes en el cuerpo, varias manchas de sangre sus ropas estaban algo desechas y ambos tenían una sonrisa confiada en sus rostros aunque en el caso de naruto era una sonrisa sanguinaria.

" **Pft** "-naruto escupió un poco de sangre. " **Yare yare dattebayo, eso fue un buen ataque pero creo que te estas confiando mucho, tú mismo dijiste que no debíamos bajar la guardia eres tonto o que** "-dijo naruto con una expresión psicótica señalando a susanoo mientras su poder aumentaba desmesuradamente, lo cual lo hacía ver muy intimidante.

" **De verdad creíste que con solo ese ataque nos vencerías, vaya estupidez, aunque supongo que no pelear en serio desde el principio también es nuestra culpa naruto** "-dijo neji tronando los huesos de su cuello mientras expulsa su aura de batalla. naruto se rio ante lo que dijo.

" **Es cierto, pero eso era para saber qué tan fuerte es, y estoy muy feliz de saber que por primera vez, no tengo que contenerme para enfrentarme a alguien** "-dijo naruto con sus ojos blanco brillantes mirando a susanoo y una sonrisa que asustaría al mismo demonio.

" **Ho, por lo que aún tienen energías eh entonces vamos** "-dijo susanoo en pose de combate. Naruto y neji sonrieron aún más e hicieron el sello del carnero.

" **KAI"** -gritaron ambos haciendo que varios sellos que tenían en sus muñecas y tobillos brillaran para después volver a la normalidad. susanoo levanto la ceja algo interesado en esos símbolos mientras que en el grupo todos tenían la mandíbula en el suelo.

" **Ya era hora de que pelearan en serio esos dos** "-dijo kurumi con una sonrisa.

"Me están diciendo que esos dos baka se enfrentaron a ese monstro con sus sellos de gravedad puestos todo este tiempo"-dijo sakura muy molesta con su novio y neji por hacer algo tan peligroso y estúpido.

"Estos chicos de verdad que no conocen el significado de la palabra prudencia cierto"-dijo kakashi palmeándose la cara.

"Alguien me puede decir que es lo que pasa"-dijo mein que no entiende absolutamente nada de nada.

"Veras mein eso dos baka de haya estaban peleando con sellos de gravedad en sus cuerpos todo este tiempo"-dijo nejenda haciendo que los ojos de mein se abran en la incredulidad.

"¿Con cuento peso estaban peleando exactamente?"-pregunto akame.

"Pues en el caso de neji el tenia al menos unas 200 toneladas"-dijo gai desencajando la mandíbula de todos, los lentes se shino casi se caen y chouji dejo de comer sus papas, todos estaban asombrados por esto, excepto kakashi y kurumi que solo sonreían maliciosamente.

"tienes que estar jodiendo, estaban peleando todo el tiempo con ese peso encima"-dijo mein completamente anonada.

"Eso es una locura nadie podría con tanto peso"-dijo sai incrédulo.

"Bueno teniendo en cuenta que ambos son entrenados por semidioses no sería raro que tuvieran más fuerza que un humano normal pero vaya eso una cantidad de peso exagerada"-dijo jiraiya.

Pero en ese momento a todos los golpeo una pregunta, si neji cargaba eso, cuanto peso estaba cargando naruto y todos voltearon a ver a kakashi y a kurumi para conseguir una respuesta, kakashi y kurumi de verdad que querían tener una cámara en este momento por la expresión que van a poner.

"la última vez que comprobé los sellos de gravedad naruto estaba cargando 500 toneladas"-dijo kakashi y los efectos no se hicieron esperar, todos excepto kurumi que se desencajaba de la risa en este momento tenían los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, la mandíbula en el suelo y perdieron el color de la piel.

"500 TONELADAS"-gritaron todos excepto kurumi y kakashi.

"Me estas jodiendo verdad, por favor dime que me estas jodiendo"-dijo anko que estaba al borde del desmayo y kakashi negó con la cabeza lo que quiere decir que es verdad.

" **No, es tal y como dijo el ciclope, naruto-kun sostenía 500 toneladas y solo liberaba el sello cuando dormía, además esos dos por fin pelearan sin contenerse, ningún oponente ha podido hacer que ellos peleen en serio pero ahora que lo tienen en frente ya no tienen que contenerse nunca mas** "-dijo kurumi con sonrisa.

"Joder, vuelvo y lo repito si el gaki hubiera peleado con migo en serio, él me hubiera matado en un parpadeo"-dijo zabuza agradecido de que naruto no peleo contra el enserio.

"Esos gaki verdaderamente son unos monstruos, no me quiero ni imaginar lo poderosos que serán cuando lleguen al tope de su poder"-dijo jiraiya reflexivamente.

Los espectadores volvieron su vista al combate para no perderse con lo que posiblemente a pesar de la falta de espectadores será una batalla legendaria.

" **Listo neji** "-dijo naruto estampando un pie contra el suelo encobando un poco su espalda y flexionando sus 6 brazos

" **Ni siquiera tienes que preguntar** "- respondió neji poniendo el su pose de taijutsu junken modificada ( **autor: básicamente es la pose de combate de yasha** )

naruto y neji desparecieron en un estallido de velocidad sorprendiendo a susanoo.

 **Pero que** -

PUM

Pero fu interrumpido por dos ponentes golpes de naruto y neji en su mandíbula mandándolo a volar muy alto.

" _Qué demonios, ni siquiera los vi"-_ pensó susanno pero la voz de naruto interrumpió sus pensamientos.

" **Oh no, no te iras la diversión apenas comienza kongo fusa(cadenas de diamantina** )"-dijo naruto sacando 4 cadenas de color rojo de su espalda dirigiéndose hacia susanoo amarrando sus brazos y piernas, naruto tomo las cadenas y las jalo azotando a susanoo en el suelo.

 _BOOM_

Es escucho el choque de susanoo contra el suelo, pero no se quedó hay susanoo sintió que las cadenas lo empezaron a absorber su energía poco a poco. _"qué demonios está pasando, siento que todo mi chakra y mi mantra se van"-_ pensó susanoo pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido al ser jalado por naruto al estar frente a él.

 _PAM_

Solo recibir un poderoso golpe en el rostro

 _PUM_

 **GUAH** -Seguido de un golpe en el estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre

" **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA** "-dijo naruto golpeando a susanoo como si no hubiera mañana con sus 6 brazos triturando sus huesos y sus órganos internos.

" **ORA** "-con un último golpe susanoo fue mandado a volar, naruto salto empezó a girar sobre sí mismo con la pierna extendida y con chakra futon a su alrededor dirigiéndose hacia susanoo.

" **Futon: Tatsumaki Zankuukyaku** (patada huracán)"-dijo naruto conectando su patada en el pecho de susanoo pulverizando sus costillas

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH"-grito de dolor susanoo al sentir como sus huesos eran destruidos, la fuerza de la patada hizo que susanoo saliera disparado hacia el otro lado de la isla.

O eso creía

 _FLASH_

Neji apareció interceptándolo y dándole una patada hacia el suelo.

BOOM

Susanoo se estrelló contra el suelo dejando un enorme cráter, unos segundos después ignorando el dolor de sus huesos rotos se le vio salir con todo el cuerpo magullado por la paliza de naruto y vio a neji cayendo en picada hacia él.

" **Jajaja vamos, así es como debe ser** "- dijo susanoo levantando su espada y esta se alargó dirigiéndose hacia neji para empalarlo, al ver la espada de augus alargarse hacia el neji sonrió.

 _FLASH_

Neji desapareció en un destello de velocidad, para después reaparecer frente a susanoo y dándole un golpe de palma en su estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre.

 **HA-** ignorando el dolor susanoo dio un tajo hacia neji solo para que este desapareciera de nuevo y reapareciera inmediatamente dándole una patada en el rostro.

 **Que pasa** -dijo neji apareciendo detrás de el dándole un golpe en la columna para después desaparecer de nuevo.

" **Demasiado rápido para ti** "-dandole una patada en su estómago, pero susanoo la resistió y dio un zablazo hacia neji que los esquivo doblando su espalda un poco para después darle un patada, en el rostro.

" _Como puede hacer eso, es como si pudiera determinar mis movimientos antes de que los haga"-_ pensó susanoo para luego ver a neji que tenía su brazo brillando con mantra azul.

" **Mantra hakke kuushou** "-dijo neji soltando una onda mantra mandándolo a varios kilómetros lejos.

 _BOOM_

Susanoo se estrelló contra unos escombros su cuerpo estaba herido, sus huesos rotos, sus órganos probablemente lastimados, pero su voluntad y deseo eran fuertes, aun quería seguir peleando, no podía parar, no podía parar hasta que el o ellos cayeran, susanoo levanto la vista y vio que naruto que tenía una sonrisa lunática con su aura de batalla encendida y con la figura espectral de asura en su espalda dando la misma sonrisa, susanoo sonrió al igual que naruto si este sería su final entonces por lo menos se llevaría a uno de sus oponentes, salió de los escombros y encendió su propia aura de batalla y la figura espectral de augus se hizo presente.

" **Apostando todo al último ataque** "-dijo naruto con una sonrisa aumentando más su aura de batalla.

" **Puedes apostarlo, esta batalla terminara con una gran explosión** "-dijo susanno subiendo más su aura y cargando su espada con mantra.

" **Entonces vamos con todo** "-dijo naruto emocionado y susanoo sonrió.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** "-grito susanoo cargando con su espada hacia naruto con su aura a su alrededor.

" **ORAAAAAAAAAAAAA** "-grito naruto llevando su puño hacia atrás con su aura de batalla a su alrededor.

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

Los dos guerreros chocaron en un poderoso impacto con sus energías sacudiendo toda la isla y los alrededores, todos los espectadores tuvieron que cubrirse para no quedar segados por el inmenso poder de los dos guerreros.

En el choque de poderes, ninguno de los dos retrocedía, el cuerpo de ambos empezó a sucumbir ante su propio poder, ambos estaban en el límite.

" **RINDETE ESTA BATALLA ES MIA"-** grito susanoo con sus últimas fuerzas elevando su poder hasta el tope.

" **NUNCA** "-grito naruto a todo pulmón elevando aun mas su poder.

En ese momento la espada de susanoo se empezó a agrietar por la fuerza del ataque hasta que…

CRASH.

La espada se rompió a la mitad

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"-grito naruto impactando su golpe contra susanoo y este sucumbió al recibir el golpe cargado del poder de naruto.

 _BOOOOOOOOOOM_

El golpe de naruto genero una onda de choque que destruyó toda la zona detrás de Susano, destruyendo todo lo que estaba en su camino y dividiendo el mar por un momento.

Si alguien lo hubiera visto no lo creerían pero La onda de choque del golpe de naruto fue lo suficientemente potente como para dispersar las nubes en una escala mundial.(básicamente igual al golpe de saitaima contra boros)

De vuelta en la zona de combate se veía a susanoo medio muerto en suelo, mientras naruto estaba frente el mirándolo de forma seria.

"Me sorprende que aun estes vivo"-dijo naruto en su estado normal y Susanoo sonrió un poco.

"Igual a mí, supongo que soy más difícil de matar de lo que tú o yo creíamos"-dijo susanoo escupiendo algo de sangre."¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?"-dijo susanoo y naruto asintió.

"Porque no usaste todo tu poder, el poder que me atrajo hasta aquí, si hubieras usado ese poder me hubieras matado fácilmente"-dijo susanoo, naruto cerró los ojos y cruzo los brazos.

"Lo hice por tres razones, la primera es porque aún no domino bien ese poder solo puedo mantener el control de mí mismo en esa forma por corto tiempo, después de eso perdía el control y me volvería loco consumido por mi propio poder"-dijo naruto y susanoo asintió comprendiendo, augus dentro del también estaba prestando atención a lo que decía.

"La segundo es un poco más personal, si hubiera utilizado ese poder la batalla hubiera sido demasiado corta y nada satisfactoria"-susanoo asintió nuevamente ya que él era un amante de las batallas al igual que su maestro.

"Y la última razón es por ellos"-dijo naruto señalando a su grupo de compañeros que se le acercaba. "Si usaba todo mi poder, la isla no hubiera resistido y mis amigos, senseis y novias podían ser perjudicados en el fuego cruzado y eso nunca me lo perdonaría"-dijo naruto y susanoo medito un momento lo último que dijo, él nunca había conocido cosas como el compañerismo, la amistad o el amor lo más cercano que ha sentido a eso es su profundo respeto y agradecimiento que le tiene a su maestro.

"No puedo entenderlo, yo era un huérfano de tetsu ni kuni(país del hierro) tuve que sobrevivir solo nunca he tenido familia o amigos eso fue hasta que augus-sensei llego, él es lo más cercano a un padre, lo respeto y lo admiro pero cosas como la amistad o el compañerismo, nunca las he entendido"-dijo susanoo entonces vio un puño frente a él, levanto la vista hacia naruto con sus ojos azules mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

"Entonces ven con nosotros, tendrás compañeros con quien estar, podrás tener grandes batallas contra oponentes poderosos y tendrás un lugar al cual pertenecer"-dijo naruto con su puño extendido hacia susanoo. El con la fuerza que le quedaba levanto la mano y tomo la de naruto.

"Me convenciste con lo de grandes batallas y oponentes poderosos"-dijo susanoo levantándose un poco para chocar puños con naruto.

En ese momento neji y los demás se acercaron, las novias de naruto se acercaron inmediatamente a el y lo abrazaron

"Baka me asustaste, porque te arriesgaste tanto"-dijo kurenai llorando en su pecho.

"No nos asustes de esa forma de nuevo"-dijo hinata igualmente llorando.

"Si vuelves a hacer eso me molestare mucho"-dijo sakura que también lo hacía.

No vuelvas a der tan imprudente otra vez por favor-dijo akame

Naruto vio que todas sus chicas estaban mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos incluso kurumi que aunque confiaba en el aún se preocupa mucho por su bienestar, el mentalmente se golpeó a si mismo por hacer que sus novias estén tristes y causarles dolor.

"Lo siento chicas, fui un tonto"-dijo naruto, las chicas lo dejaron levantarse pero aun así no se alejaban de él.

"Bueno y que hacemos con el"-dijo shikamaru señalando a susanoo.

"El vendrá con nosotros a la aldea"-dijo naruto y todos le lanzaron una mirada de incredulidad

"Déjame ver si entiendo, el tipo con el que acaban de pelear, destruir media isla y que trato de matarlos, ahora va a venir con nosotros y quedarse en la aldea"-dijo kakashi con cara de palo y naruto, neji y susanoo asintieron con una sonrisa. Kakashi se masajeo las cienes y pensó que cuando llegue a konoha necesitara sake, montones de botellas de sake y una buena noche con su esposa si saben a lo que me refiero.

"Bueno, es oficial, todos los semidioses y sus contenedores están locos"-dijo kakashi y todos asintieron a lo que dijo.

"Bueno, dejando eso de lado creo que voy a atender las heridas de Naru-kun"-dijo kurumi que ahora mismo llevaba un traje de enfermera blanco, con una falda muy corta dejando ver sus torneadas piernas y remarcando su carnoso trasero y una camisa que dejaba gran parte de su escote a la vista y el hecho de que tenía sus orejas y colas la hacía ver aún más atractiva, de donde mierda saco el traje ,no me pregunten yo soy el autor y ni yo sé, al verla absolutamente todos los hombres tenían un hilo de sangre en sus narices.

"Ha, de que estas hablando, zorra pervertida yo soy la que va curar a mi querido naruto-kun"-dijo sakura.

"Sueña frente yo seré la que ayude a naruto-kun con sus heridas"-dijo ino

"No te preocupes Naru-kun tu muy amorosa gatita te va mimar mucho y aliviar todos tus dolores nya"-dijo leone abrazándolo por la espalda.

"Eso ni lo sueñes vamos naruto-kun yo me encargare de ti"-dijo nejenda jalando a naruto. Solo para ser derribada por akame y procediendo a tomar la mano de naruto.

"Vamos yo me ocupare de ti Naru-kun"-dijo akame con un rubor en sus mejillas

"Lo siento akame pero tu kaa-san se encargara de Naru-kun"-dijo kurenai.

"Sueñas kurenai si alguien lo hará esa seré yo"-dijo yugao.

"Vamos naru-kun"-dijo anko tomando el brazo a naruto y colocándolo entre sus pechos. "voy a revisar tus heridas, y revisare cada parte de tu cuerpo, te atenderé muuuuy bien"-dijo anko en un tono seductor sonrojando a naruto.

"Vamos Naru-kun yo aliviare todos tus dolores"-dijo haku tomando su otro brazo

"y-y-yo revisare las heridas de naruto-kun"-dijo hinata sonrojada hasta por los codos abrazando el pecho de naruto, imaginándose asi misma con el traje de enfermera revisando cada parte de su paciente ,no hace falta de decir que vapor salió de sus oídos al pensar en eso.

El resto del grupo se quedo mirando esto con una gota en la nuca, aunque los hombres, nuevamente maldecían en sus mentes a nuestro protagonista, excepto el infame súper pervertido que en este momento estaba escribiendo furiosamente en su libreta.

"oe esto es siempre así"-pregunto susanoo a neji solo para ver que estaba siendo inspeccionado por tenten cabe decir que ella usaba el mismo traje de enfermera de kurumi **(autor: no me pregunten aun no sé de dónde lo sacaron eso esas dos)** sacándole una gota de sudor a susanoo.

" **Jajaja que grupo más animado** "-dijo la figura espectral de augus haciéndose presente en ese momento asura y yasha se hicieron presentes también.

" **Diría que es un placer verte augus, pero no se me da bien mentir** "-dijo asura y augus se rio más fuerte.

" **Jajaja como siempre tienes esa actitud asura no has cambiado nada** "-dijo augus

" **Como siempre no te tomas nada en serio augus"** -dijo yasha.

" **Y tu como siempre tan rígido yasha, siempre te dije que deberías relajarte más, la vida no es para estar serio todo el tiempo jajajaja"** -dijo augus para después observar a los dos alumnos de sus ex-alumnos.

" **Oi ustedes dos vengan aquí** "-llamo a naruto y a neji, ellos se pusieron frente a él con un rostro serio, augus los observo de forma por un momento para después reír a carcajadas.

" **Jajaja quien lo creería, ellos están muy bien entrenados, lo puedo ver, ellos serán grandes guerreros, debo admitir que no lo esperaba de asura, quien diría que se convertiría en un buen maestro** "-dijo augus

" **Eso mismo pensé yo** "-dijo yasha con una sonrisa.

" **cállense** "-grito asura

" **oblígame** "-dijo augus con una sonrisa desafiante.

" **Teme** "-gruño asura

"Creo que podemos dejar eso para después"-interrumpió naruto a los semidioses. "Creo que es hora de que sepa como llego aquí"-dijo naruto y todos prestaron atención, en ese momento naruto le contó a augus de como los generales deidad llegaron a este mundo.

" **Jajaja sabía que este tonto era bueno en romper cosas, pero destruir un dios y romper la barrera que separaba de nuestros universos, eso no tiene precio jajajaja** "-dijo augus partiendoce de la risa.

" **Cállate augus, se lo que hice y lo volveria hacer si es necesario"** -dijo asura.

"Pero hay más"-dijo naruto y ahora todos estaban atentos.

" **Naruto crees que estén listos para saber eso** "-pregunto asura.

" **No es necesario que lo sepan ahora Naru-kun** "-dijo kurumi.

"Creo que tienen que saber, enemigos sumamente poderosos podrían venir y debemos estar preparados para todo"-dijo naruto y asi les conto el hecho de como kami, yami y shinigami le hablaron sobre el ser maligno y poderoso que esta en este mundo y el hecho de que ellas 3 eran sus novias también lo cual desencajo la mandíbula de todos.

"Bueno, esto es malo, porque no nos dijiste desde el principio naruto"-pregunto kakashi

"No quería alertar a nadie innecesariamente, además de que no sabemos que es este ser exactamente así que quería estar seguro antes de contárselos pero con la batalla que acabo de tener me di cuenta de que hay seres tanto o más poderosos hay afuera y no quiero que ninguno de ustedes esté en peligro, lo siento por no contárselos antes"-dijo naruto en tono de disculpa y todos le sonrieron.

"No te preocupes naruto no ha pasado nada, pero en el futuro no te guardes las cosas para ti solo, recuerda que todos estamos aquí para ayudarte"-dijo kakashi.

"Es cierto naruto tus llamas de la juventud arden de forma sublime por tu sinceridad y compañerismo, nosotros te estaremos hay"-dijo gai con llamas a su alrededor.

"Es cierto naruto, nuestras llamas de la juventud también arderán por proteger a nuestros seres queridos al igual que las tuyas"-dijo lee con fuego en los ojos.

"Si amigo ya verás que le patearemos el trasero a lo que sea que nos amenace"-dijo kiba y akamaru ladro de acuerdo con su amo.

"Eres uno de nuestros compañeros naruto es lo lógico que nosotros cubramos tu espalda-dijo shino.

"Que problemático supongo que te ayudaremos"-dijo shikamaru.

"Estaremos hay para ti amigo te apoyaremos en todo momento"-dijo tatsumi.

"No entiendo mucho de esto pero si el mundo está en peligro hare lo posible por ayudar, además no dejare que le hagan daño a mi tatsumi"-dijo mein sonrojando al susodicho.

"Yo también lo hare no puedo permitir que neji-kun pelee solo"-dijo tenten mientras abrazaba a neji.

"No te preocupes naruto-san, nosotros no dejaremos que hagas esto solo"-dijo sai.

"No puedo permitir que mueras ahora que estas con haku así que tienes mi apoyo"-dijo zabuza.

"No estás solo gaki"-dijo jiraiya poniendo una mano en hombro de naruto. " _ahora estoy seguro, minato tu hijo es el hijo de la profecía, el salvara a este mundo y será el ninja más poderoso jamás conocido y yo estaré hay para ayudarlo"-_ pensó jiraiya.

Entonces naruto pasó a ver a sus novias y todas le sonrieron amorosamente solo para asentir, naruto capto el mensaje y también asintió para después besarlas a todas.

"Bueno supongo que yo también tengo que entrar, además no quiero que mis nuevos rivales mueran sin que haya tenido una revancha antes"-dijo susanoo mirando a naruo y neji con una sonrisa desafiante y ellos se la devolvieron y todos voltearon a ver a augus y este solo tenía una expresión seria en su rostro solo para después reírse.

"Jajajaja por supuesto que entrare, esta batalla promete ser magnifica, además que también quisiera pelear contra los alumnos de asura y yasha"-dijo augus, naruto y neji se emocionaron por esto también.

"Bueno, ya con nuestra misión completa tendré que contactar con el barco para que venga por nosotros dado que acabamos antes de lo esperado"-pregunto jiraiya y todos asintieron en ese momento sai interrumpió la conversación.

"Lamento interrumpir pero cuando lleguemos a la aldea yo también tengo información crucial que dar y hokage-sama también de debe saberla"-dijo sai y jiraiya supo en ese momento lo que el quería decir.

Después de unas horas de espera el barco llego sin ningún problema y como naruto había dicho la barrera que estaba alrededor de la aldea se volvió a activar, para que nadie salvo un uzumaki pueda entrar y ahora todos volverían a konoha.

KONOHA( OFICINA DEL HOKAGE)

Despues de un largo viaje nuestro grupo llego a konoha sin problemas despues de una parada en la mison namikaze para saludar a mikoto, tsunami, ayame tazuna y inari al verlo sus novias de naruto corrieron a abrazarlo y besarlo ahora que estaba de vuelta, después de eso fueron directamente a la oficina del hokage a dar el informe. No hace falta decir que hiruzen estaba al borde del paro cardiaco al escuchar toda las cosas que sucedieron, encontrar armas legendarias, batallas con semidioses, no hace falta decir explicaba todos los temblores y cataclismos que ocurrieron en todas las aldeas, hiruzen le dijo a susanoo que el seria colocado como jounin dado su poder y edad y el asintió. Después de eso sai dijo que tenía que algo de suma importancia que informar y todos le prestaron atención.

"Bueno lo primero sería de decir que soy un doble agente, originalmente yo trabajaba para danzo para informar de todos hechos de interés en la aldea y espiar a todos los que podían representar un peligro para ella, pero gracias a jiraiya-sama me libero del sello de silencio de danzo y ahora trabajo como su espía en los cuarteles de danzo, lamentablemente no tengo pruebas en este momento que lo incriminen pero lo que si se es que ha cometido actos inhumanos en esta aldea y más recientemente el planeo junto con orochimaru el sannin, el actual kazekage y el tsuchikage invadir la aldea durante los exámenes chunin"-dijo sai sorprendiendo a todos en la sala y aún más al hokage ya que a pesar de sus diferencias el todavía lo consideraba un amigo y compañero.

"Estas completamente seguro de eso sai"-pregunto el hokage y el asintió.

"Porque no nos dijiste eso desde un principio"-pregunto neji.

"No sabía si podía confiar en ustedes en un principio pero ahora sé que debo confiar en mis camaradas si deseo que ellos confíen en mi"-dijo sai y todos asintieron en comprensión.

"¿Pero para que haría eso?"-pregunto ino.

"Danzo siempre ha sido celoso de que hiruzen sea el hokage, él tiene la creencia de que la aldea se ha vuelto débil bajo su mando así que planeo tomar el poder por la fuerza-dijo sai y los tatuajes de naruto empezaron a brillar y sus ojos se pusieron blanco brillantes.

" **Esa maldita basura, sabía que desde que lo vi no podía confiar en el yo digo que vayamos directo a la base y lo matemos de una vez** "-dijo naruto extremadamente furioso.

"Tranquilo Naru-kun no debemos actuar precipitadamente"-dijo sakura.

"Es cierto, no sabemos lo que tenga bajo la manga ese tipo así que favor cálmate si hazlo por nosotras"-dijo kurenai abrazándolo por la espalda al sentir esto naruto visiblemente se calmó y regreso a la normalidad.

"De acuerdo, lo siento por reaccionar así es que si ese maldito les llega hacer algo a ustedes jamás me lo perdonaría"-dijo naruto algo nervioso rascándose la mejilla y las chicas no perdieron el tiempo y lo abrazaron como podían.

"Te entiendo naruto y no te preocupes danzo pagara muy caro, el vera que meterse con sarutobi hiruzen no es nada bueno, el pagara por esta traición"-dijo el hokage con una sonrisa tétrica liberando un poderoso instinto asesino asustando a todos en la sala y cada uno tuvo un pensamiento en común.

" _Hokage-sama/jiji/ ese viejo da miedo cuando quiere"_ -pensaron todos.

"Bueno los exámenes chunin serán dentro de un mes así que prepárense, no solamente hay que detener a danzo, hay que demostrar que konohagakure no sato es y seguirá siendo la aldea más poderosa de todas entendido"-dijo hiruzen en voz de mando y todos asintieron.

"SI HOKAGE-SAMA/JIJI" **-** dijeron todos

2 DIAS DESPUES (LUNA LLENA)

Naruto, sus novias incluidas las diosas, el hokage, los jounin(excepto asuma), genin(excepto sasuke) la familia de hinata(que ya habían sido informados de todo), tazuna y inari. estaban reunidos en la sala de la casa, naruto les había informado que esta noche usaría el poder de revivir a los muertos que le dio shinigami, todos estaban sorprendidos por esto y lo más sorpréndete era que lo hará parecer como si nunca hubieran muerto le pregunto a hinata si quería que reviviera a su madre y ella literalmente se le tiro encima besándolo con lágrimas en los ojos, le pregunto lo mismo a kakashi y él le agradeció el gesto pero él dijo que quería encontrase con su amigo cuando muera, también se lo ofreció a su jiji pero el también rechazo la oferta él dijo que quería encontrarse con su esposa en el más haya y naruto lo comprendió, durante estos dos días las diosas visitaron a naruto y se presentaron ante todos, las novias de naruto extrañamente se llevaron bien con ellas pero estaban algo celosas de los cuerpos que estas poseían, naruto las beso a todas diciendo que las amaba a todas por lo que son no por sus cuerpos, no hace falta decir que todas se lanzaron sobre para besarlo por todos lados, las diosas al igual que con asura y yasha le devolvieron parte de su poder a augus y la capacidad para salir del sello temporalmente y ahora estaban aquí esperando a que naruto hiciera el jutsu de resucitación, naruto paso unas posiciones de manos para después ponerlas en el suelo.

" **Kuchiyose: Sosei junsuina shi** (resucitación pura de la muerte)"-dijo naruto y 5 circulos se formaron en el suelo, de pronto unas esferas de luz aparecieron en cada uno de ellos para despues materializar varios cuerpos.

La primera figura era un hombre joven de piel algo bronceada, cabello de punta rubio, ojos azules vestía el atuendo tradicional jounin con la diferencia de que encima del traje usaba un haori blanco con llamas rojas en los bordes este era minato namikaze el padre biológico de naruto.

La segunda figura era una mujer hermosa de cabello rojo largo, ojos gris-violeta lleva un vestido con un delantal esta era kushina uzumaki la madre de naruto.

La tercera figura era una mujer de piel blanca, cuerpo esbelto, con cabello color azulado, traía puesto un kimono rozado esta era hitomi hyuga la madre de hinata.

La cuarta figura era una hermosa joven con el pelo largo y negro. Ella lleva el pelo en un estilo trenzado con un tocado. Su atuendo es similar a la de una sacerdotisa esta era mithra la hija de asura.

La última figura era una mujer hermosa con el pelo negro largo y una figura esbelta. Ella lleva el pelo en un estilo trenzado en la parte posterior de la cabeza con un tocado de oro y vestido largo de color crema con una túnica púrpura. Ella lleva una faja de color canela en la parte superior de una blusa verde esta era durga la esposa de asura y madre de mithra.

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos pero ninguno más que naruto, asura, yasha, hinata y su familia que abiertamente estaban llorando.

Las personas recién revividas abrieron los ojos observando que se encontraban en un lugar extraño y se preguntaron dónde estaban aunque kushina y minato reconocieron esto como la sala de su casa.

"Minato-kun donde estamos, no se supone que estábamos muertos"-pregunto kushina.

"Esta es nuestra casa kushi-chan pero no tengo idea de como estamos aquí-respondió minato.

"¿Kushi-chan eres tú?"-pergunto hitomi hyuga al ver a su amiga viva.

"Hitomi-chan también estas aquí ttabane"-dijo kushina sorprendida de ver a su vieja amiga.

"Okaa-sama donde estamos"-pregunto mithra a su madre.

"No lo sé mithra lo último que recuerdo es que fui asesinada y que le pedí a tu padre que te rescatara-dijo durga confundida.

"o-o-oto-san ,oka-chan"-dijo naruto a sus padres, kushina y minato lo miraron, al principio no lo reconocían pero al ver el cabello rubio aunque con mechones blancos, los ojos azules y las marcas de bigotes ambos lo reconocieron de inmediato.

"n-naruto"-dijo minato con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Sochi, Naru-chan eres tu"-pregunto kushina con lágrimas en los ojos, naruto solo pudo asentir con lágrimas, al escuchar eso ambos sin pensar corrieron a abrazarlo.

"Mi bebe, mi bebe"-dijo kushina abrazando a su hijo.

"Naruto"-dijo su padre abrazándolo, naruto solamente los abrazo de vuelta dejando que las lagrimas corran por sus ojos.

"Okaa-sama/hitomi/hitomi-obasan"-dijeron hinata y hanabi, hiashi y neji respectivamente. Ella los vio y las lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos al ver a su familia reunida otra vez. De inmediato todos se reunieron en un abrazo familiar muy emotivo.

" **Durga, mithra** "-dijo asura y ambas al verlo se quedaron sin palabras, para después correr a abrazarlo como si no hubiera mañana.

"Oto-sama/anata"-dijeron ambas abrazando a su esposo y padre como si tuvieran miedo de poderlo, asura trato de no llorar, trato desesperadamente de hacerlo, pero no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus ojos al ver a su familia otra vez.

Todos tenían lágrimas en los ojos al ver la escena tan emotiva, las chicas estaban felices de que su amado se reunía con su familia otra vez y estaban igualmente felices por hinata por estar con su madre de nuevo, incluso el siempre obsesivo con la batalla augus tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al ver el reencuentro.

Después de tanto tiempo minato fue el primero en recuperarse de su encuentro y solo pudo preguntar una cosa.

"¿Cómo?"-dijo minato que no podía entender cómo es que estaba entre los vivos otra vez junto a su esposa.

"Es una larga historia"-dio naruto empezando a contar la historia desde el principio, no hace falta resaltar que kushina, minato, durga, mithra y hitomi estaba en una pérdida de sus palabras al escuchar todo lo que ha pasado al escuchar todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que estaban muertos el kyubi era bueno, un semidiós había adoptado entrenado a naruto al igual que neji y al parecer naruto tenía su propia harem lo cual secretamente ponía muy orgulloso a minato, en ese momento el camino y se puso frente a asura.

"Entonces usted es el que adopto a mi hijo y lo ayudo"-dijo minato poniéndose frente a asura aunque él estaba un poco asustado por su presencia intimidante.

" **Si, lo he ayudado y lo he convertido en mi alumno y mi hijo** "-dijo asura entonces minato le extendió una mano en señal de agradecimiento y el estrecho.

"Muchas gracias"-dijo minato muy agradecido con el semidiós.

" **Un padre lo hará todo por su hijo** "-dijo asura con una sonrisa.

"Esperen eso quiere decir que el también sería mi hijo no"-pregunto durga y asura le salió una gota de sudor ante lo dijo su esposa.

"Bueno técnicamente si"-dijo asura entonces vio que mithra se acerco a naruto y los inspecciono desde su punto de vista él era muy parecido a su padre, los brazo dorados, el hecho de que no usa camisa dejando ver su cuerpo músculos, los tatuajes , incluso su forma de vestir es similar.

"¿Entonces tu eres mi ototo?"-pregunto mithra a naruto y esta se sonrojo un poco por la cercanía de mithra.

"Etto parece que si un gusto en conocerte onee-chan"-dijo naruto un poco nervioso

 _One-chan, onee-chan onee-chan_ -se repetía en la mente de mithra en ese momento ella abrazo a naruto.

"KYAAA MI OTOTO ES TAN LINDO"-dijo mithra abrazando a naruto en medio de sus pechos en desarrollo algo que no le gustó mucho a las novias de nuestro protagonista.

"ALEJATE DE NUESTRO HOMBRE"-dijeron todas las novias de nuestro suertudo protagonista.

"NO, él es mi ototo"-dijo mithra con un puchero y todas las chicas se abalanzaron sobre ella formando una nube de humo donde se veían puños y patadas y todos estaban viendo esto con una gota en la nuca excepto dos personas.

"Me pregunto quien será la primera en darme nietos, espero que sea una niña"-dijo kushina dijo con un chillido.

"Ara ara, mi hijo es todo un galán parece que no tendremos que esperar mucho para la familia se haga más grande verdad kushina-san ufufufufu"-dijo durga riendoce de manera delicada.

"Muy cierto durga-san me alegro que me entienda dattebane"-dijo kushina.

Kushina y durga seguían conversando como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, La gota que tenían todos los demás en la sala se acaba de hacer más grande al escuchar la conversación de las dos madres de naruto.

"Bueno las cosas se pondrán más entretenidas de ahora en adelante"-menciono el viejo hokage que en ese momento no sabía cuánta razón tenía.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Listo chicos, sé que es un poco más corto de lo normal pero quería centrarme específicamente en la pelea de los naruto, neji y susanoo y la resurrección de las familias de naruto y asura y la madre de hinata, con eso acabamos la saga de las teigu y ahora vamos a la saga de los exámenes chunin así que no se lo pierdan.

"Les gusto, lo amaron, lo odiaron díganlo en los comentarios dejen sus reviews, críticas y preguntas y hare lo posible por responderlas. Mi intención es mejorar"-dice el autor.

"bueno con esto me despido, JANE"-dijo en autor saliendo con una bomba de humo.

Posdata: debería añadir a mithra al harem.


	18. Chapter 18

Bueno amigos aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia así que disfrútenlo amigos pero primero vamos con los comentarios.

 **Joaco14jc:** gracias por el comentario amigo y este capitulo se habla un poco de eso, gracias por tu opinión y disfruta el capitulo.

 **Kitsuneblue:** lo del fic tal vez lo haga en un futuro pero por ahora me concentrare en los que tengo y sobre konan no tendrás que preocuparte ya tengo todo planeado para ella.

 **JMR** : ellas ya estan incluidas amigo asi que no te preocupes y mithra la empezare a introducir en el harem de poco a poco.

 **Jonnywolf** : gracias por comentar sobre la pelea y habrá mas momentos asi con esas dos madres cualquier cosa puede pasar.

 **Silverwolf528** : naruto ya tiene una 2 invocaciones la primera son los sapos y la segunda son los 12 kenjuu de la calamidad, en la invasión voy a revelar uno de ellos pero para los que ya los conocen solo adivinen a cual voy a invocar y no te preocupes la voy a agregar.

 **Omega9028:** la respuesta es simple basicamente ellos aun no saben que tienen la capacidad de sobrevivir en el espacio gracias al mantra asi que no se les ocurrio pelear en la luna y no te preocupes vlitra hara su aparición después de los exámenes chunnin.

Bueno sin más preámbulos empecemos.

"humano"

 **"biju, espíritu, invocaciones y jutsus"**

 **"** _pensamiento y flashbacks"_

 **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS:** NO POSEO NARUTO, ASURAS WRATH, AKAME GA KILL O CUALQUIER PERSONAJE O TÉCNICAS UTILIZADAS EN OTROS ANIMES O VIDEJUEGOS ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.

 **ADBERTENCIA:** los personajes serán un poco OOC y la historia puede variar tanto la de naruto como la de las otras 2 a mi conveniencia.

Bueno vamos con el capitulo

LUCES, CAMARA…ACCION

 **capitulo 18: amigos, examenes y sospechas**

Ha pasado un mes desde que la misión de uzu y la advertencia de la invasión de iwa, oto y suna, todos los shinobis de la aldea están en alerta total, el sandaime hokage tomo toda las medidas necesarias para la preservar la seguridad de tanto civiles como shinobis, gracias a jiraiya, minato, kushina y naruto se reforzó la barrera de sellos que se encuentra alrededor de la aldea para mayor seguridad.

Minato y kushina como siempre habían deseado empezaron a entrenar a su hijo y he decir que estaban muy orgullosos de el, francamente el ya era mas fuerte que ellos pero aun así podían enseñarle algunas cosas, tales como el manejo de las **kongo fusa** y el uso de los sellos, minato y jiraiya le enseñaron a naruto el **rasengan** el cual aprendió en un día, ellos estaban estupefactos por esto, naruto también firmo el contrato de los sapos y cuando invoco al jefe sapo este casi se desmaya al ver a minato con vida al final después de una buena charla con un poco de sake el acepto a naruto como su invocado aun después de saber que tiene un segundo contrato, por supuesto asura era el más implacable con su entrenamiento, básicamente eran combates contra e para refinar su taijutsu lo que ya de por si es una locura, trabajar en su velocidad, reflejos, agudizar sus sentidos y por supuesto el control del mantra naruto, el ahora podía controlar el 40% del poder de asura, kurumi también lo ayudo con el control de su chakra biju gracias a que jiraiya le dio la clave del sello dejando en libertad a kurumi, lo cual la puso muy contenta ya que ahora podia tener su poder total dentro o fuera del sello, por ultimo pero no menos importante el empezó a entrenar con su teigu con su nueva sensei yugao, ella estaba muy contenta por entrenar con su novio y pasar más tiempo con él ,zabuza que también lo ayudo mientras entrenaba con haku que al igual que yugao le encantaba pasar tiempo con su novio.

Hablando de las teigus gracias a la teigu de yugao pudieron conseguir unas teigus para mikoto, ayame y tsunami, para mikoto era un extraño autómata llamado kerubimu que se desempeña ahora como mayordomo de la casa, para ayame su teigu fue un pequeño gato de 2 colas y ojos rojos y se denomino como kirara y para tsunami su teigu fue un pequeño dragon en miniatura de color gris y ojos amarillos llamado sigmund, ellas estaban sorprendidas de que fueron escogidas como portadoras de teigu pero ahora con ellas ya no serian que ser una carga para su novio, ellas también le pidieron a naruto que las entrenara ya que mikoto quería volver a ser la mujer fuerte que era antes, ayame y tsunami no querían ser una carga para el o para los demás y el con todo gusto acepto entrenarlas.

Por supuesto los demás no se quedaron atrás, con la inminente invasión cerca todos aumentaron su régimen de entrenamiento y entrenar con sus nuevas armas, no hace falta decir que oto iwa y suna pagarían por intentar contra su aldea con único aspecto malo de esto era que sasuke se libro de su castigo y regreso con su equipo y de inmediato comenzó a exigir todo el entrenamiento que no tuvo durante su castigo.

Pero no todo entrenamiento también este mes tuvo sus tiempos y momentos de diversión, como el caso de que todas las novias de naruto se mudaron a la residencia namikaze y dormían en la habitación con ropa muy sugerente para poniendo a prueba el autocontrol de naruto lo cual ponía muy contentas a sus novias y por supuesto que el salía con cada una de ellas individualmente o en grupo llevándolas a cenar, una caminata por los hermosos bosques y prados de la aldea, en general naruto las trataba a todas como unas "reinas", las chicas en este punto ya no podian vivir la vida sin naruto, el las entendía, las apreciaba, era atento, cariñoso y amoroso con ellas,las abrazaba, las consentía y las hacia sentir seguras de todo daño, para ellas naruto su unico y verdadero amor, la persona con la que querían pasar toda la eternidad y tener una familia.

Las chicas ni cortas ni perezosas aprovechan cada momento con su novio y como cuando el fue obligado a llevarlas de shopping a todas por asustarlas en su pelea con susanoo para comprarles todo lo que ellas querían incluyendo una lencería muy provocativa la cual modelaron para nuestro suertudo protagonista provocando que el sufriera una hemorragia nasal cada 5 minutos para diversión de ellas y después procedió a darles el masaje de cuerpo completo que había prometido a todas ellas y en este punto el autocontrol de naruto estuvo a punto de perderse y tomar a todas las chicas si no fuera por cierto súper pervertido que mato el momento por estar espiando, no hace falta decir que las chicas lo dejaron medio muerto no solo por espiarlas sino por arruinar su plan de tener una caliente y alocada orgia con su novio.

Las personas recién revividas se escondieron en la residencia namikaze por un tiempo hasta que sea seguro revelar que ellos están en la tierra de los vivos nuevamente pero no desaprovechaban la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con sus familiares y seres queridos, minato y kushina bajo **henge** salían ha pasear por la aldea, salían a citas y pasaban tiempo con su hijo y los nuevos miembros de su familia, asura y durga recuperaban el tiempo perdido y disfrutaban de su mutua compañía con sus hijos, yasha y los namikaze ahora que eran una gran familia aunque mithra se comportaba demaciado cariñosa con naruto lo cual no le gustaba mucho a asura, hitomi pasaba mucho tiempo con su hiashi y sus hijas y secretamente les aconsejaba como seducir a naruto pero mas que todo hinata ya que todavía hanabi era muy pequeña todavía.

Y para terminar no nos podemos olvidar del nuevo jounin de la aldea susanoo, desde que llego a la aldea dado su espíritu competitivo el se dedico a la vida shinobi casi en su totalidad, consiguiendo una temible reputación en las naciones elementales como el "hitoriki de konoha" dado que sus misiones de asesinato siempre salen perfectas, por supuesto el también aprovecha su tiempo libre entrenado con su maestro o simplemente yéndose de parranda con el ya que al igual que el le gustan las pequeñas cosas de la vida, comer, beber, el sexo y la lucha, de vez en cuando visita a sus nuevos amigos y tiene peleas con naruto y neji aunque la hacen en terrenos deshabitados para no destruir nada.

En la actualidad vemos a naruto que esta en una cita con leone, vemos a naruto sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, con leone en su regazo ronroneando de felicidad, mientras era acariciada detrás de las orejas y era alimentada por su novio.

"Di aah"-dijo naruto con una sonrisa alimentando con un sándwich y esta lo comió gustosamente.

"Jeje pareces una gatita consentida"-al decir esto leone hizo un puchero.

"uuh ahora veraz"-dijo leone abalanzándose sobre naruto y estos rodaron por el suelo riéndose y divirtiéndose hasta que terminaron con leone el la parte superior de naruto.

"Pues esta gatita te tiene atrapado naru-kun y no te dejara ir"-dijo leone con una sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas.

"Jejeje pues espero que sea buena conmigo"se reía naruto para después mirar a leone la cual se sonrojo un poco por la mirada de naruto.

"No me mires tanto naru-kun me avergüenzas"-dijo ella

"Porque no, me gusta verte, eres hermosa leone"-dijo naruto sonrojándola mas.

"No es justo naru-kun"-dijo leone sonrojada y con un lindo puchero.

"¿sobre que?"-

"tu me haces amarte cada día mas, tu ya tienes mi corazón en tus manos y aun así haces que te quiera aun mas de lo que ya te quiero"-dijo leone con un puchero ganándose una risita de naruto.

"Mou, no te rías baka nyaa"-dándole ligeros golpecitos en su pecho.

"Lo siento, es que lo mismo va para mi, yo te amo cada dia mas leo-chan a ti y a todas las demás, puede que mi corazón no pueda ser todo tuyo pero tu tienes una parte de el que es solo para ti y nadie puede remplazarte"-dijo naruto haciendo que el corazón de leone lata como loco casi como si quisiera salir de su pecho.

"Te amo naru-kun, no te separes de mi nunca por favor"-dijo ella poniendo su cabeza en su pecho y abrazándolo con fuerza.

"yo también te amo leo-chan y siempre lo hare mi linda gatita"-dijo poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza acariciando su cabello con afecto y cuidado.

"Nyaa"-maullo lindamente y luego atrapo los labios de naruto en un dulce y candente beso y el lo devolvió con todo gusto, durante ese tiempo se quedaron hay disfrutando de los labios y de las caricias de la persona que amaban.

TORRE HOKAGE

Vemos a los jounin reunidos frente al hokage, cada uno de ellos sabia porque estaban hay y solo esperaban las palabras de su líder para comenzar.

"Bien, como saben los exámenes chunin comienzan en 2 días, así que quiero saber quienes van a participar"-dijo el hokage.

"Yo kakashi hatake nomino a naruto uzumaki, nejenda hatake, sakura haruno y sasuke uchiha para participar, así como también nomino como sensei sustituto a ino yamanaka, shikamaru nara y chouji akimichi"-dijo kakashi ,al instante varios jounin se tensaron ya que conocían la reputación del equipo de kakashi en especial la de naruto y si ellos participaban no tendrían oportunidad.

"Yo maito gai nomino a mis juveniles alumnos rock lee, neji hyuga y tenten higarashi para estos examenes"-dijo el emocionado jounin de corte de tazón.

"Yo kurenai yuhi nomino a hinata hyuga, kiba inuzuka y shino aburame para estos exámenes"- dijo kurenai.

"Yo yamato nomino tatsumi gekko, leone nekoshou, akame yuhi y sai"- dijo yamato.

El hokage sonrió complacido todos los jounin bajo su mando tienen gran confianza en sus alumnos para hacerlos participar y el sabe que cada uno de los gennin tiene grandes capacidades quevles permitirá salir bien en este examen.

"Así que todos los novatos participan eh, no importa al final mis equipos son los que ganaran"-dijo kakashi algo presumido sin levantar la vista de su libro.

"Muy confiado en las habilidades de tus gennin mi rival"-dijo gai

"Los he entrenado en cada uno de los aspectos, perfeccionando sus fortalezas y arreglando sus debilidades, no tengo ninguna duda de que ellos lograran ser chunin"-dijo kakashi.

"Por que no pones el dinero donde esta tu boca kakashi, que tal una apuesta"-dijo kurenai.

"Que clase de apuesta"-pregunto intrigado.

"El sensei con el equipo que tenga el mayor numero de genin convertidos en chunin podrá imponer cualquier castigo a los otros que participaron y estos no pueden negarse"-dijo kurenai dijo con un tono algo malicioso.

"Ho, interesante acepto"-dijo kakashi.

"Yo también acepto, será interesante esta competencia"-dijo yamato.

"Yo también acepto ya que se que mi equipo juvenil será el ganador"-dijo gai con su pose de 'buen chico'.

El hokage y los demás veían con diversión el hokage miro a iruka que tenia una gran sonrisa de orgullo.

"Me sorprende que no dijaras nada iruka es decir fueron tus estudiantes , no estas preocupado por ellos"- dijo el hokage.

"Mentiría si dijera que no, pero estoy seguro de que ellos saldrán de esta y tengo total confianza en que cada uno de ellos cumplirá sus metas"-respondió en un tono de orgullo.

"Te entiendo"-dijo hiruzen para después poner un rostro serio y los jounin también.

"Esta todo listo para la invasión"-pregunto en un tono serio.

"Si todo esta listo, los túneles de evacuación están listos, la barrera de sellos esta en su maxima capacidad y cada uno de nuestros shinobis y kunoichis esta en guardia por cualquier acto sospechoso"- respondió iruka y el hokage asintio.

"Perfecto, ahora pueden retirarse"-ordeno el hokage y los jounin y chunin se retiraron de la sala.

"No dejare que destruyas esta aldea orochimaru y a ti danzo te espera un duro despertar de tus sueños de dominación"-dijo el hokage oscuramente.

EN UNA CALLE ALEATORIA

Vemos a naruto y leone caminando devuelta a casa, leone apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de naruto mientras tenia agarrado su brazo mientras que naruto disfrutaba de caminar con su amante o lo disfrutaría si no fuera por el hecho de que los sigue una roca cuadrada.

"KONOHAMARU ESE TIENE QUE SER EL DISFRAS MAS ABSURDO QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA"-grito naruto con los ojos blancos y los dientes como afilados.

"Sabia que me descubrirías jefe eso es lo que se espera de mi gran rival"-dijo la roca y esta de pronto exploto en una nube de humo revelando a tres niños.

"Creo que usamos demasiada pólvora"-dijo el chico castaño con bufanda.

"Naru-kun quienes son"-pregunto leone a su novio.

"Permíteme presentarme soy moegi la chica mas linda de la academia"-dijo una chica pelinaranja amarrada con dos coletas.

"Soy udon me gustan los números"-dijo un chico castaño con lentes.

"Y yo soy el lider del equipo el gran konohamaru" –dijo un chico castaño con bufanda azul con gafas de aviador.

"Y juntos somos el equipo konohamaru"-dijeron los tres haciendo una pose digna de los power rangers **.(autor:lo siento no pude resistirme).**

Naruto y leone veían esto con cara de palo con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

"Konohamaru no deberías estar en clases"-pregunto naruto.

El conoció a konohamaru durante la foto de la graduación y desde entonces lo admira porque naruto no lo trataba como los demás solo por ser el nieto del hokage y quiere llegar a ser tan fuerte como el.

"Iruka sensei nos dio el día libre ya que esta en una reunión con el hokage"-dijo udon.

"¿hey jefe ella es tu novia?"-pregunto konohamaru.

"Si konohamaru ella es mi linda novia leone"-dijo naruto y leone lo abrazo su brazo mas fuerte.

"Mucho gusto konohamaru"-dijo leone

"Wow jefe eres genial al tener a una chica tan linda"-dijo konohamaru.

"Es muy bonita"-dijo udon

"Yo quiero ser así cuando crezca"-dijo moegi

"Es linda verdad"-dejo naruto besando la mejilla de leone sonrojándola.

"Oto-san/onii-chan"-gritaron dos voces y dos proyectiles se lanzaron hacia naruto y el los atrapo.

"Hey hanabi, inari"-saludo a los chicos.

"Jejeje nos atrapaste oniichan"-dijo hanabi

"Oto-san nos atrapaste"-dijo inari

"Como están chicos"-pregunto el rubio mechones blancos revolvendole el pelo a inari y hanabi

"Estábamos jugando pero konohamaru y los demas salieron corriendo cuando te vieron"-respondio inari.

"Les dije que con ese **henge** tan malo nunca engañaran a oniichan"-dijo hanabi con las manos en sus caderas.

"Un momento porque lo llaman asi"-pregunto konohamaru.

"El sale con mi onee-chan/okaa-san"-dijeron ambos. " _y en unos años el saldrá conmigo"-_ penso hanabi con picardia

"Wow jefe eres mi heroe"-dijo konohamaru con estrellitas en los ojos.

"Si, todas son especiales para mi y las amo mucho"-dijo naruto sonrojando a leone.

"Aaaaw"-dijeron las dos niñas.

"Hey jefe juegas al ninja con nosotros"-pregunto konohamaru.

"¿Un ninja que juega a los ninjas?"-pregunto leone con una risita.

"Si y de paso les enseño como colocar trampas, sigilo e infiltración"-explico naruto y leone asintió.

"De acuerdo chicos les daré ventaja"-dijo naruto y los niños asintieron y salieron corriendo , leone veia esto con una sonrisa y un rubor lindo en sus mejillas.

" _Sera un gran padre"-_ pensó leone imaginándose a ella con un bebe de cabello rubio, ojos verdes como gato y unas marcas en las mejillas mientras era abrazada por naruto.

"HEY SUELTALO"-escucharon naruto y leone, corrieron a ver que pasaba y vieron que un tipo con un traje negro, con maquillaje y algo en la espalda levantaba a konohamaru.

"Kankuro ya bájalo el ya se disculpo"-dijo una chica de cabello rubio amarrado en 4 coletas que tenia un vestido lila y traía un enorme abanico en su espalda.

"Ya bajeme hombre gato"-dijo konohamaru tratando de soltarse del agarre.

"Cállate temari y tu vas a aprender a respetar a tus mayores niño"-dijo el ahora llamado kankuro que estaba a punto de golpear a konohamaru.

Estaba tan concentrado en eso no vio el puño dorado que estaba dirigido a su rostro.

 _PUM_

 _BOOM_

El chico salió volando por el poderoso golpe hacia una pared a varios metros destruyéndola por completo sorprendiendo a todos los que veían la escena, temari vio esto con la mandíbula en el suelo para después ver a naruto con el puño extendido y con una mirada de impasible en su rostro.

"Yare yare dattebayo, una de las cosas que mas odio es que los mayores molesten a los niños"-dijo naruto con una voz seria y muy masculina provocando que a hanabi y moegi le salieran corazones en los ojos.

Temari trato de sacar su abanico pero fue sorprendida por una mano con garras apuntando directamente a su cuello.

"Ah ah ah no me gustan las que tratan de hacerle daño a mi hombre así que o te muevas por favor a menos de que quieras terminar muy mal querida"-dijo leone detrás de tamari con una sonrisa sádica y los ojos verdes salvajes.

" _Cuando se movio, ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué son?"_ -pensó temari con miedo.

"¿Estas bien kono?"-pregunto naruto.

"Jefe gracias por ayudarme"-dijo el chico feliz y naruto le revolvió el pelo, para despues mirara a temari con sus ojos blanco brillantes asustandola de muerte.

"Te sugiero que controlen a ese chico, no me gustan los que tratan de abusar de mi ototo así que mas cuidado a la próxima, edemas no creo que quieran causar un incidente lastimando al nieto del hokage verdad"-dijo naruto y temari ensancho los ojos y solo pudo asentir por el miedo.

"Hey sal de ese árbol se que estas hay"-dijo naruto de forma seria y de inmediato sasuke bajo del árbol.

"¿Como supiste que esta hay dobe?"-pregunto molesto por ser descubierto.

"No tu uchiha el que huele a sangre y arena a leguas"-dijo naruto.

Un remolino de arena se hizo presente al disiparse revelo a un chico de piel palida,cabello rojo alborotado, ojos verdes con ojeras y en su frente tenia escrito en kanji 'amor', vestia lo que parece un traje negro de cuerpo entero una faja blanca a su alrededor y traía una enorme calabaza que alredor de ella tenia el hitai-ate de suna.

"Gaara"-dijo aterrada temari.

Soy sabaku no gaara, quien eres, madre dice que eres fuerte muy fuerte y que eres muy peligroso-dijo gaara naruto se acerco a el y hizo algo que no se esperaba.

Puso su mano en su cabeza y revolvió su pelo. El joven ensancho los ojos al ver que su arena no se acciono para protegerlo, levanto la vista y vio a naruto que tenia una mirada de comprensión.

"Debe ser duro verdad, las miradas de odio, el aislamiento, la soledad"-dijo naruto con una mirada de tristeza haciendo que gaara ensanche los ojos.

"¿Como sabes eso?"-dijo con una voz algo temblorosa.

"Lo se porque yo estuve hay hermano, porque compartimos la misma carga verdad 1"-dijo naruto y gaara se sorprendió nuevamente.

"¿Cuál?"-pregunto de nuevo y naruto levanto 9 dedos haciendo que gaara y temari ensanchen los ojos.

"Entonces porque, ¿Por qué no eres como yo? Como es que sigues sonriendo, como eres tan fuerte, porque no los odias"-pregunto con desesperación, en este punto lagrimas estaban corriendo por su rostro.

"Porque encontré gente que me acepta, si no fuera por ellos yo estaría condenado a la soledad, gracias a ellos yo no me convertí en monstruo, tengo personas a las que amo, tengo una familia a quien aprecio y tengo amigos a los que estimo por ellos, yo soy la persona que soy ahora y los protegeré con todo lo que tengo-dijo naruto sorprendiendo a gaara y los observantes.

"Además tu también tienes a esa persona que te acepta a pesar de todo"-señalo a temari.

"¿Es cierto?"-pregunto el pelirrojo y temari asintio con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Yo siempre te he querido ototo nunca te he dejado de querer"-dijo temari con lagrimas, al oir esto gaara miro a naruto.

"Yo….yo no quiero estar solo nunca mas, por favor ayúdame"-dijo gaara con algo de desesperación.

"Claro para eso están los amigos"-respondió naruto con una sonrisa.

"¿amigos?"-pregunto el pelirrojo creyendo escuchar mal.

"Si somos amigos verdad"-dijo naruto tendiéndole la mano, gaara un poco reacio al principio levanto la mano lentamente y la tomo.

"Si"-dijo gaara con una pequeña sonrisa y naruto le sonrio.

"Bueno vamos a mi casa te ayudare con el ichibi"-dijo naruto y el asintió, llamo a leone que de inmediato se pego a su brazo.

"Vamos nee-san, recojamos a kankuro y vayamos con ellos"-dijo gaara y temari asintió con lagrimas ya que por mucho tiempo anhelo este día.

"Chicos ustedes también vengan, después de que ayude a gaara jugaremos"-dijo naruto y los niños asintieron.

" no se atrevan a ignorarme"-dijo el uchiha y naruto volteo a verlo.

"Tengo cosas mas importantes que escuchar tus estupideces uchiha, asi que no molestes"-dijo naruto que se fue con sus novia, nuevos amigos y los niños.

" _Maldito dobe como te atreves a dejarme en ridículo, ya veras que te voy a poner en tu lugar y todo el poder que tienes será mío"_ -pensó el uchiha apretando los dientes en frustracion y saliendo de hay.

MANSION NAMIKAZE

Vemos a gaara sentado sin camisa en un banquillo y alrededor de el estaban naruto, minato, kushina y jiraiya al principio se sorprendieron al ver al yondaime con vida pero naruto les explico un poco sobre la habilidad de shinigami sorprendiéndolos aun mas.

"Listo con eso debe bastar, el sello esta fijo y ahora podrás dormir tranquilo"-dijo minato.

"Debo decir que ese es el peor sello que he visto en mi vida, el que sello al ichibi dentro de ti debio ser un aficionado, el sello apenas podía contener el poder del ichibi y estaba afectando la mente del biju y de gaara con el tiempo estos terminarían convirtiéndose en una maquina de matar sin sentido dattebane"-dijo kushina furiosa por lo que le hicieron a este niño.

"Alguna vez comprobaron el sello"-pregunto jiraiya con el seño fruncido.

"¿el sello se comprueba?"-pregunto gaara.

"Ok eso es todo, quien dijo que te sellaran de ese modo, este método de sellado podia contener al ichibi sin problemas pero el sello fue alterado de Modo de que pudieran convertirte en una maquina de matar"- le pregunto naruto a gaara.

" **Yo puedo responder a eso"-** dijo una voz en la sala, de pronto un pequeño remolino de arena se formo en el hombro de gaara para después revelar a un chibi-tanuki de ojos amarillos con varias marcas en su cuerpo.

" **Yo, soy shukaku o como ustedes me conocen el ichibi"-** saludo el chibi-tanuki.

" **Hola shukaku"-** dijo kurumi apareciendo de pronto y abrazando a naruto por la espalda.

 **¿nee-san como es que estas libre?-** pregunto shukaku desconcertado y ella le hizo un gesto con la mano que significa que después le explica.

"Espera ella es el kyubi, wow esta candente"-dijo kankuro con cara de pervertido.

 _PAM_

 _CRASH_

"AAAAAAAH"- ese fue el sonido de kankuro que fue mandando a volar fuera de la mansión por un uppercut de naruto, todos los demás lo veían con una mirada de incredulidad.

"¿Qué?, nadie mira a mi novia con ojos pervertidos y sale impune-dijo naruto y kurumi lo abrazo para empezar a besarlo por toda la cara.

"¿Siempre es así por aquí?-pregunto temari a nadie en especifico.

"Si"-respondieron todos a coro sacándole una gota de sudor mas grande.

"Por cierto shukaku que decías sobre saber quien altero el sello"-pregunto minato.

" **Si, fue ese maldito kazekage, el me sello en el chico y ordeno que el sello se colocara de esa forma para que pudiera convertir a gaara en el arma perfecta de suna, yo estaba sellado dentro de tu madre y vi como hablo de ella en sus últimos momentos y el junto con ese bastardo de tu tío alegando que solo la uso para darle un arma"-** dijo shukaku y al segundo de de decir eso en toda la mansión se sintió una poderosa sed de sangre en toda la mansión.

"No le vasto con arruinar, mi vida tratar de volverme una maquina de matar y tratar de acecinarme sino que también uso a mi madre, lo voy a matar"-dijo gaara con gran furia en su voz

" **Déjame un par de golpes gaara ese maldito bastardo pagara por todo lo que ha hecho"-** dijo naruto con gran ira, sus ojos blanco brillantes ardiendo en furia y sus tatuajes brillando y un aura roja.

" **Maldito bastardo como se atreve a hacerle eso a mi hermano y su jinchuriki, el lo pagara con su vida"-** rugió kurumi de furia.

"Maldito bastardo y pensar que alguna vez te llame padre, no solo mi ototo también mi kaa-san, te odio maldito, te odio"-dijo temari con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Eso lo podemos dejar para después, gaara tenemos conocimientos de la invasión de suna, oto y iwa ¿nos ayudaran?"-pregunto el exhokage.

"Después de lo que han hecho por mi los ayudare con todo lo que tengo y shukaku igual"-dijo gaara.

"Cuenten conmigo y kankuro nosotros ayudaremos a proteger su aldea"-dijo temari

"Bueno chicos dejemos los temas de venganza para luego yo iré preparando la cena , quieren quedarse"-dijo kushina y temari y gaara se encogieron de hombros y asintieron.

"Por cierto gaara, shukaku quiero pedirles un favor"-dijo naruto para después poner su sonrisa de batalla.

"Quiero enfrentarme a ustedes en los exámenes chunin quiero que vengan con todo contra mi"-dijo naruto.

" **Igual yo hermanito quiero ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto** "-dijo kurumi con su propia sonrisa de batalla.

Gaara y shukaku estaban algo sorprendidos por ese pedido pero no tardaron en sonreír de la misma forma que naruto y kurumi.

"Por supuesto"-dijo gaara con una sonrisa psicótica.

" **No se las dejaremos fácil jejeje"-** dijo el shukaku con una sonrisa loca en su rostro.

Todos veían la interacción con una gota de sudor en la nuca, al parecer la sed de batallas era contagiosa para cualquiera.

2 DIAS DESPUES

Naruto salió de la casa con todo lo necesario para el examen, comida, primeros auxilios y algo de ropa todo esto sellado en royos de almacenamiento. Esta mañana sus chicas hinata , ino, sakura akame leone y kurenai se levantaron temprano y despues de una buena sesion de besos con su novio se habían ido con sus respectivos equipos, anko y yugao y haku fueron a sus respectivos trabajos y las diosas se habían ido a quien sabe que lugar donde manejan el mundo dejando solamente a mikoto, tsunami y ayame con el, después del desayuno sus padres biológicos y madre y hermana adoptiva le dieron la buena suerte a naruto aunque esta ultima le dio un beso en la mejilla provocando que asura lo persiguiera por toda la casa con amenazas de pulverizarlo por "querer propasarse con su hija" después de unos minutos de persecución naruto le explico lo que pazo y el se disculpo por el malentendido para después entrar al cuerpo de naruto nuevamente.

"Bueno, lista kurumi-chan"-dijo naruko acariciando a kurumi que estaba en su forma zorro y estaba alrededor de su cuello como bufanda, ella ronroneo felizmente por las caricias de su novio y asintio.

" **Vamos con todo naru-kun"** _ **-**_ dijo kurumi en su mente.

" **Vamos a aplastarlos a todos naruto"-** dijo asura con una sonrisa sádica y naruto hizo la misma sonrisa.

"Si, lo haremos pero antes….."-el volteo y vio a mikoto, ayame, tsunami detrás de el que lo veian con una sonrisa amorosa.

"Cuídate mucho naru-kun y vuelve sano y salvo mi amor sabes que me haces falta cuando no estas a mi lado"-dijo tsunami besándolo en los labios rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, naruto rodeo su cintura con sus brazos acercándola mas a el volviendo mas apasionado el beso, el aire hizo su jugada y los dos se separaron con pesar. No tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque sus brazos fueron reclamados por ayame que repitió el mismo proceso que tsunami besándose con la misma pasión y intensidad.

"Cuando vuelvas te estará esperando un buen tazón de ramen especial de ayame, así que vuelve pronto mi amor"- dijo ayame con solo amor en sus palabras y naruto asintió, ni un segundo mas tarde mikoto beso a naruto poniendo todo sus sentimientos y deseos en ese beso y naruto le respondió con la misma moneda, la necesidad de aire se presento y ambos se separaron y se miraron con amor.

"Vuelve a salvo mi amor, se que eres fuerte pero eso no evita que me preocupe así que por favor vuelve a mi lado que sin ti me siento vacía y por favor evita que sasuke se meta en líos se que no te agrada pero por favor hazlo por mi"-dijo mikoto, naruto asintió trayéndolas a las tres en un abrazo protector y las tres chicas solo se dedicaron abrazar el torso musculoso de su novio y futuro marido con amor.

"Yo volveré, siempre estaré aquí para ustedes nunca me atrevería a dejarlas solas así que sonrían, sus hermosas sonrisas son mas que suficiente para que vuelva desde la misma muerte solo para verlas otra vez, las amo mucho miko-chan, tsu-chan, aya-chan"-dijo naruto y las tres le diero a naruto una radiante sonrisa, ellas agradecían a kami por tener a naruto en su vida y nunca se separarían de el.

"Bueno, me voy"-naruto salto hacia el punto de reunión de su equipo mientras mikoto, ayame y tsunami lo veían partir con una sonrisa de amor y solo amor.

ACADEMIA NINJA

Vemos a nejenda y sakura hablando animadamente esperando a su novio y a sasuke apartado mirando al vacío, de inmediato naruto aterrizo frente a la academia, al verlo sus novias corrieron inmediatamente y se aferraron a sus brazos.

"¿Me esperaron mucho chicas?"-y como si hubieran ensayado ambas negaron en perfecta sincronía. De inmediato entraron a la academia para ir a la habitación del examen, unos minutos después vieron a un gran grupo reunido y gritando que los dejaran pasa 2 chunin disfrazados estaban evitando el paso vieron que el equipo de gai estaba en medio de todo eso así que decidieron saludar.

"Hey chicos"-saludo naruto y los tres voltearon a ver al equipo 7 y les devolvieron el saludo.

"Deshagan el genjutsu y déjenme pasar"-dijo el uchiha y los equipos 7 y de gai no pudieron evitar palmearse la cara, esta prueba era para sacar a los débiles y el solo la revela.

"Así que tu eres de los listo entonces que te parece esto"-el chunin lanzo una patada y sasuke lanzo la suya pero ambas fueron atrapadas por lee sorprendiendo a todos.

" _El detuvo mi patada, que gran cantidad de chakra tiene en los brazos"-_ penso sasuke.

"Hey lee que paso con eso de mantener un perfil bajo"-dijo neji cruzandoce de brazos.

"Lo siento"-se disculpo.

"No importa al fin y al cabo debíamos revelar nuestras habilidades tarde o temprano"-dijo tenten.

"Mantener un perfil bajo, puede hacer eso el tipo que tiene una mascara de oro y una bufanda"-dijo naruto con una risa.

"Lo dice el chico que tiene brazos de oro y no usa camisa"-dijo neji de vuelta.

"Touche amigo"-dijo naruto para después chocar puños con el.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"-pregunto sasuke parándose frente a neji.

"Es una buena cortesía presentarse antes de interrogar a otros"-dijo neji de vuelta.

"Soy sasuke uchiha"-se presento.

"Neji hyuga diría que es un placer pero estaría mintiendo"-respondió haciendo a sasuke apretar los dientes.

"Naruto-kun, uchiha-san vámonos"-dijo sakura tomando su brazo.

"Vamos naru-kun no perdamos el tiempo aquí"-dijo nejenda tomando su otro brazo.

"De acuerdo, ¿hey chicos vienen con nosotros?"-pregunto naruto y ellos asintieron, los 6 caminaron por unos minutos asta que…

"ESPEREN"-grito lee y todos voltearon a verlo.

"Que pasa lee"-pregunto tenten.

"Quiero enfrentarme a ti sasuke uchiha, ahora, he escuchado muchos rumores de la grandeza del clan uchiha y quiero comprobarlo"-dijo lee y sasuke le sonrió de manera arrogante.

"Parece que mi reputación me precede"-dijo sasuke y los demas tuvieron un pensamiento colectivo.

" _¿Cual reputación?"-_ preguntaron todos en sus mentes.

"Hey uchiha no te metas en problemas, lee es fuerte, mas fuerte que tu así que no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas"-dijo naruto.

"Cállate dobe no me digas, que hacer primero acabare con el y luego seguirás tu"-dijo el uchiha con una sonrisa arrogante y naruto simplemente negó con la cabeza en señal de decepción.

"Lee por favor no vayas tan duro con el, lo necesitamos para el examen"-dijo naruto.

"De acuerdo naruto"-respondió lee con una pose al estilo gai.

Los demás solo se dedicaron a observar el combate o mas bien de decir paliza, sasuke cargo hacia lee creyendo que tenia la guardia baja, pero este le dio una patada en el rostro mandándolo a volar, sasuke apretó los dientes y grito.

"KAI"-liberando los pesos que tenia

"Cuanto peso tenia"-pregunto tenten.

"Al menos unos 100 kg"- dijo nejenda viendo el combate.

"¿Lee no liberara los suyos?"-pregunto sakura.

"El no tiene la necesidad, aunque sasuke sea mas rápido ahora lee no tiene la necesidad de quitarse sus pesos, el se ha acostumbrado a seguir mis movimientos con el 10% de mi velocidad en nuestros combates, los ataques de uchiha-san deben parecer a cámara lenta palea el"-dijo neji

"Y su tiempo de reacción también ha mejorado mucho ya que en la ultima practica que tuvimos pudo interceptar algunos de mis golpes en estado normal"-dijo naruto.

Su predicción era correcta lee podia esquivar perfectamente los ataques de sasuke y contraatacar a sasuke a la perfección, lee le dio una patada en la mandíbula a sasuke mandandolo a volar, lee apareció atrás de sasuke en un estallido de velocidad, las vendas de los brazos de lee empezaro a desatarse y rodear a sasuke, pero esto fue interrumpido por un rehilete que clavo la venda de lee en la pared ambos calleron al suelo y vieron a la persona que interrumpió el combate.

"Es suficiente lee"- fue maito gai que había observado todo el combate desde el inicio.

"Si sensei"-dijo lee en tono de disculpa.

"Lee…..pequeño tontuelo, sabes que esa técnica esta prohibida, no debes usarla a menos de que sea absolutamente necesario"-regaño gai a su alunno y el bajo la cabeza decepcionado.

"Perdóneme sensei"-se disculpo nuevamente y gai puso las manos en los hombros.

"Las palabras sobran mi alumno después de los exámenes tendrás un castigo, que tal 500 vueltas a la aldea-dijo gai.

"inmejorable sensei"-dijo lee.

"Oh lee"-

"Gai-sensei"-

"Lee"-

"Gai-sensei"-

Ambos se abrazaron formando una puesta de sol en una playa, dejando a los demás que veían esta escena con cara de palo al ya estar acostumbrados a las payasadas de lee y gai.

" _Yo perdí contra eso"-_ pensó sasuke frustrado.

"Como están chicos y como ha estado kakashi"-pregunto gai al grupo de kakashi.

"Hemos estado bien gai-sensei y mi tou-san esta con mi kaa-san en este momento"-dijo nejenda.

"¿Como sabes de kakashi?"-pregunto sasuke ya que aparentemente el es el unico que no conoce a gai.

"El es mi eterno rival"-dijo gai y luego se dirigio a sus gennin.

"Bueno chicos aquí nos separamos, les deseo suerte en los exámenes"-sus gennin asintieron y el desapareció en un **shunshin**.

"Te lo dije sasuke, no puedes vencer a lee"-dijo naruto.

"Cállate dobe, solo fue suerte la próxima vez lo acabare"-dijo naruto.

"Sigue diciéndote eso, anda levántate y vámonos"-dijo naruto, sasuke se levanto con dificultad y siguió a los demás.

"Al llegar al salón del examen abrieron la puerta encontrándose con todos los aspirantes a chunnin que los miraron de forma amenazante soltando un poco de instinto asesino.

"Hey neji estos tipos creen que pueden asustarnos, ¿Por qué no les mostramos como se hace?"-dijo naruto con una sonrisa demoniaca y neji asintio con una sonrisa de compilicidad.

De inmediato en la sala se sintió una poderosa intención acecina, todos vieron que venían de naruto y neji quienes tenían un aura de poder a su alrededor, muchos cayeron al suelo desmayados por la intensa presión y miedo, otros simplemente salieron corriendo de la sala ya que no querían enfrentarse a esos monstruos dejando solamente al 50% de los participantes, la sensación de muerte se esfumo repentinamente y en la sala era una mezcla de reacciones desde el miedo por parte de algunos, interés y las chicas de lujuria al ver a naruto y a neji en especial a naruto ya que no tenia camisa y dejaba apreciar su cuerpo trabajado y musculoso.

" _Ahora eso es lo que llamo cool"-_ penso una sonrojada rubia de grandes atributos con la banda de kumo.

" _Wow mira eso"-_ pensó otra rubia de kumo al ver a naruto, " **aprovecha y hazlo tuyo gatita hombres como ese no se ven todos los días además de que el contiene a mi nee-san y su poder sin ella es mayor al mío así que apresúrate y sedúcelo gatita"-** dijo una voz algo pervertida en la cabeza de la chica y ella se sonrojo pero también se sorprendido al saber que ese chico era como ella y que según nibi mas fuerte que ella.

"Um interesante"-dijo una chica de pelo azul y traje al estilo militar de color blanco, el cual revelaba un poco su escote y alrededor de su cuello tenia la banda de kiri.

" _Ya viste chomei es tan lindo"-_ pensó una chica de pelo verde de piel bronceada con la banda de taki al ver a naruto. " **Es cierto fuu puedo sentir a mi nee-san en el pero es extraño, sin mi nee-san su poder es mayor que el mío"-** dijo una voz en su cabeza provocando que la chica se sorprenda.

" _Su chakra es extraño es una mezcla de emociones, puedo sentir que es cálido y puro pero también puedo sentir la ira y la furia mas fuerte que haya sentido, pero puedo sentir que es una persona noble ojala pueda hablar con el"-_ pensó una chica pelirroja con gafas que tenia la banda de kusagakure.

" _Ahora eso es de lo que estoy hablando"-_ penso una chica de cabello negro con la banda de iwa revisando a naruto de arriba abajo y le gustaba lo que veía.

Devuelta con nuestro grupo los demás novatos se reunieron con ellos y como era de esperarce las novias de nuestro protagonista lo abrazaron provocando celos de las chicas que lo observaban de lejos.

"Naru-kun"-gritaron hinata, ino, leone y akame.

"Oigan no lo acaparen"-dijeron sakura y nejenda abrazando a naruto por la espalda sonrojándolo aun mas.

Yo también estoy feliz de verlas chicas"-dijo naruto y las chicas se pegaron mas a el.

"Ustedes dos están aquí, genial ahora vamos a perder, que fastidio"-dijo shikamaru.

"Much much much no te desanimes tanto shikamaru solo hay que hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo"-dijo chouji como siempre comiendo sus papas.

"Esta vez voy a hacerte usar tus 6 brazos naruto, akamaru, koro y yo hemos practicado como locos"-dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.

"Vamos a ver eso kiba"-dijo naruto sonriendo como solo el sabe.

"No te olvides de mi amigo voy a ir con todo contra ti"-dijo tatsumi chocando puños con naruto.

"Espero con ansias nuestro combate naruto"-dijo shino con voz ligeramente emocionada.

"Mis llamas de la juventud están ansiosas por nuestro futuro combate"-dijo lee con fuego en los ojos.

"El único que puede vencerte soy yo naruto así que no te atrevas a perder ante nadie mas"-dijo neji con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hey que se supone que significa eso"-pregunto kiba.

Lo que escuchaste-dijo neji algo arrogante.

Los demás empezaron una discusión sobre quien era el mas indicado para enfrentarse a naruto, el mismo naruto estaba emocionado por tener emocionantes combates.

" _Tantos rivales, puedo sentir que hay otros jinchurikis aquí y personas muy poderosas, esto será genial"_ -pensó naruto.

" _ **Exactamente naruto espero poder entretenerme con buenos oponentes"—**_ dijo asura en la mente de naruto y el asintió.

" _ **Vamos a demostrarle a todos que el kyubi y su jinchuriki son los mas fuertes"-**_ dijo kurumi en su mente y naruto asintió y la empezó a acariciar para su deleite.

"Ustedes están armando mucho escandalo no lo creen-se escucho la voz de alguien y todos vieron que era un tipo de cabello grisáceo con gafas y la banda de konoha se acerco a ellos. Naruto entrecerró los ojos, este tipo tenia un aura extremadamente siniestra y oscura el mantendría la guardia en alto con el, le mando unas señales de manos al resto de los novatos diciendo que no confíen en el y todos asintieron.

"Ah si y quien lo dice"-pregunto tatsumi tratando de sacar algo de información.

"Me presento yo soy kabuto yakushi y vengo a advertirles que esto no es juego, ustedes son los novatos cierto no están dando una buena impresión"-dijo acomodándose los lentes.

"Lo dices como si fueras un experto, es tu segunda vez en este examen"-pregunto shikamaru.

"No, es la séptima"-dijo con vergüenza fingida.

" _Es obvio que esta actuando"-_ pensaron todos.

"Entonces tendrías algunos consejos para nosotros señor experto"-pregunto nejenda.

"Por supuesto"-dijo e sacando unas tarjetas, el empezó a explicar el funcionamiento de estas y mostro un ejemplo de como funcionan dejando ver un mapa y un grafico del numero de participantes en el examen.

"Esas tarjetas pueden dar información de otros participantes"-preguntó sasuke y todos entrecerraron los ojos a lo que dijo.

"No puedo prometer que la información sea completa o perfecta pero si, dime como son o quienes son y veré que puedo hacer"-dijo kabuto.

"Sus nombres son sabaku no gaara, rock lee, neji hyuga y naruto uzumaki"-dijo sasuke.

"Así que sabes sus nombres eso no es divertido"-dijo empezando canalizar chakra en la tarjeta.

 **(Autor: la información de gaara y lee es la misma del anime)**

Bueno vamos con neji hyuga, aquí dice que es conocido como el prodigio hyuga de la rama segundaria, taijutsu: es fuera de la escala, ninjutsu: medio, genjutsu: nulo y bakijutsu: es desconoció, sus afinidades elementales son el raiton y doton, tiene la mismas misiones que rock lee y su sensei es maito gai su punto fuerte es la velocidad y rumores dicen que posee una técnica similar al hiraishin del cuarto hokage es conocido por algunos como el aoi senko(destello azul) de konoha-dijo kabuto sorprendiendo a todos en la sala en especial a los de iwa al saber que ese chico poseia una técnica similar a su enemigo anterior.

Ahora naruto uzumaki-kabuto al observar la carta de naruto se puso algo pálido y empezó a temblar y todos lo notaron.

"¿Qué pasa?"-pregunto sasuke.

n-naruto uzumaki conocido como el konoha no berzerker, su taijutsu es conocido como el taijutsu mas destructivo de konoha, ninjusu: alto, genjutsu: medio, bakijutsu: desconocido, sus afinidades elementales son suiton, katon y futon se sabe que tiene un sub-elemento que es el shakuton pero a diferencia del shakuton ordinario que solo evapora al enemigo el suyo desintegra todo al contacto, su aspecto mas destacado es su fuerza la cual se rumora que es superior a la de tsunade el slug sannin, entre sus hazañas están derrotar zabuza momochi el kirigakure no kijin y destruir su espada con su puño, matar a aoi rokusho y recuperar la raijin no ken y asesinar a 300 mercenarios con una sola tecnica y destruir un puente en el proceso-dijo kabuto.

En toda la sala todos estaban en silencio, nadie movía un solo musculo, todos excepto los ninjas de konoha y suna miraban a naruto con una mescla de asombro y temor unos pocos lo miraban con interes, naruto solo se quedo hay con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados y se podia ver que estaba muy muy molesto.

" **Ya hoy suficiente"-** dijo naruto con una voz demoniaca.

 _BOOM_

Un segundo mas tarde naruto tenia a kabuto por cuello estrellándolo contra una pared agrietándola, kabuto trataba de liberarse pero el agarre era demaciado fuerte.

" **Escúchame bien puto cuatro ojos, tienes hasta 3 para decirme de donde obtuviste esa información, ya que solo el hokage tiene acceso a ella voy a contar hasta 3 para que hables o si no tu cabeza será separada de tu cuerpo"-** dijo naruto con sus ojos blanco brillantes todos los novatos miraban serio a kabuto ya que lo que dijo naruto era cierto, excepto sasuke que francamente casi mojo los pantalones, kabuto busco ayuda de los demás ninjas pero estos estaban estáticos viendo la escena.

 **1-** naruto apreto el agarre.

 **2-** naruto levanto su puño listo para perforar a kabuto que en este punto cerro los ojos esperando su inminente fin.

 **3-** naruto lanzo su puño a kabuto y cuando estaba a punto de conectar.

DETENTE UZUMAKI-naruto detuvo su puño a milímetros del rostro de kabuto soltando una corriente de aire por la fuerza del golpe.

 _BOOM_

"Espero que tengas una buena razon para detenerme scarface porque estaba en un asunto importante"-dijo naruto molesto soltando a kabuto y este cayo al suelo tomando todo el aire que podía todos vieron una cortina de humo frente al salón y poco a poco se dicipaba revelando a la persona en medio de ella.

"No puedo dejar que lo mates, al menos no por ahora uzumaki, si lo quieres hacer después hazlo pero en este momento si lo haces te expulsare y a tu equipo del examen"-saliendo del humo se pudo ver a un hombre alto bastante intimidante con una gabardina negra y un pañuelo azul sobre su cabeza y varias cicatrices en el rostro.

"De acuerdo scarface será a tu modo, además no quiero perjudicar a mi equipo por mis acciones-dijo naruto regresando con su equipo.

Kabuto se sobaba el cuello para aliviar el dolor y vio al uzumaki con una mirada de terror para después voltear la mirada y ver que la pared detrás de el estaba destruida.

" _Cuanto poder, si ese golpe me daba mi cabeza hubiera explotado y todo ese daño fue causado solo por la onda de su puño, debo completar mi misión rápidamente y salir de aquí si me quedo por mas tiempo no saldré vivo"-_ pensó kabuto atemorizado.

"Haber degenerados pedazos de basura esta es la primera parte de los examen, yo soy ibiki morino su primer examinador y desde este momento su peor pesadilla"-dijo ibiki con una sonrisa sádica.

Y CORTE

Bueno chicos hay lo tienen la saga de los exámenes chunin finalmente a comenzados y traerá muchas sorpresas, batallas, risas y enfrentamientos épicos señores así que manténganse al pendiente del próximo capitulo.

Les gusto, lo amaron, lo odiaron díganlo en los comentarios dejen sus reviews, críticas y preguntas y hare lo posible por responderlas. Mi intención es mejorar, bueno con esto me despido, JANE"-dijo en autor saliendo con una bomba de humo.


	19. Chapter 19

GOMEN NASAI-se inclino el autor en una sincera disculpa.

"Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto chicos pero la universidad y el trabajo han sido demaciado extenuantes y no me dejan casi tiempo para escribir pero no se preocupen hare mi mejor esfuerzo para traerles los capítulos mas seguido"-dijo el autor

Bueno vamos con los comentarios.

 **CCsakuraforever:** gracias por dar tu opinión sincera y ya veras amigo te garantizo que sera una golpiza épica.

 **Kitsuneblue:** ya no esperes mas amigo aquí esta el capitulo.

 **Joaco14jc:** he considerado eso pero creo que lo pondré en shippuden sobre los niveles de poder tratare de explicarlos en el próximo capitulo y las teigu bueno una de ellas es de hellsing(shikamaru) otra de bleach(kurenai) otra de duelo shaoling(yugao)inuyasha(ayame)machine doll(mikoto y tsunami) y una es inventada(anko).

 **Tenshi:** gracias por tu opinión.

 **Jonnywolf:** te falto karin amigo pero en general dijiste la mayoría y bueno ya veras como se las arregla nuestro suertudo protagonista.

 **Ryomi:** gracias por seguir siendo fan de mi trabajo amigo y no te preocupes se vendrá lo épico muy pronto.

 **Alucardzero:** tienes razón en eso amigo y por asuma no te preocupes en el próximo capitulo veras lo que le tengo planeado pupupupu joder es cierto la risa de monokuma es contagiosa amigo y gracias por el apoyo.

Bueno sin más preámbulos empecemos.

"humano"

 **"biju, espíritu, invocaciones y jutsus"**

 **"** _pensamiento y flashbacks"_

 **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS:** NO POSEO NARUTO, ASURAS WRATH, AKAME GA KILL O CUALQUIER PERSONAJE O TÉCNICAS UTILIZADAS EN OTROS ANIMES O VIDEJUEGOS ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.

 **ADBERTENCIA:** los personajes serán un poco OOC y la historia puede variar tanto la de naruto como la de las otras 2 a mi conveniencia.

Bueno vamos con el capitulo

LUCES, CAMARA…ACCION

 **Capitulo 19: trampas, bosques y serpientes.**

TORRE HOKAGE

Todos los jounin miraban lo que estaba pasando en el salón del examen través de la bola de cristal el primer examen ellos habían visto todo desde que los novatos entraron a la sala.

"Ka ka ka esa es la forma de asustar a la competencia como era de esperarse de mis rivales ya quiero pelear con ellos nuevamente"-dijo susanoo con su sonrisa maniatica.

"¿No pelearon hace dos dias en un bosque alejado de la aldea suu-san"-pregunto iruka ya que el había escuchado el rumor de que naruto, neji y el pelearon recientemente.

"Si pero ha sido mucho tiempo y no he tenido nada de acción después de eso así que esperare a que acaben esto y luego pelearemos de nuevo"-dijo susanno sacándole una gota de sudor a los presentes la verdad era que los semidioses y sus discípulos eran maniáticos de la batalla

"las llamas de la juventud de nuestros alumnos arden con pación ¿eh? Mi eterno rival-dijo en siempre animado gai.

"Je,parece que naruto y neji le hicieron el trabajo mas fácil a ibiki"-dijo kakashi algo divertido.

"Por su puesto que si ciclope dudo mucho que alguien con cerebro tenga las bolas para plantarle cara a mi hombre"-se jacto anko.

"Nuestro hombre anko"-dijo kurenai.

"Si anko no es solo para ti"-dijo yugao.

Los demás hombres en la sala veían la charla de las tres jounin sobre nuestro protagonista y solo pudieron pensar en una cosa.

" _Maldito suertudo"_ -pensaron todos los hombres al unisono maldiciendo la suerte de nuestro protagonista por millonésima vez.

"Aunque me resulto muy extraño que nuestros gennin hayan actuado de esa forma y que naruto haya explotado de la nada, ¿Qué creen que hizo ese joven para hacerlo actuar de esa forma?, ¿tenemos información sobre el?"-pregunto yamato trayendo seriedad a la sala.

"Anko"-dijo el hokage.

"Hai"-de inmediato busco en la lista de participantes del examen.

"Aquí esta su nombre es kabuto yakushi su registro es normal, numero de misiones normal, ha repetido el examen 7 veces con esta a parte de que el tipo tiene algunas habilidades med-nin todo es normal"-dijo anko haciendo que el hokage frunciera el seño un poco todo parecia indicar que kabuto era un gennin promedio pero sus años de experiencia le decian que el ocultaba mas de lo que dejaba ver a simple vista.

"Neko, tori, kuma quiero que vigilen por precaución cualquier movimiento de kabuto yakushi al mínimo acto sospechoso arréstenlo inmediatamente y llévenlo al departamento inteligencia y tortura si se resiste no duden en usar fuerza letal ¿entendido?"-dijo hiruzen en tono de mando.

"HAI HOKAGE-SAMA"-respondieron los tres ambus para despues desaparecer en un **shunshin**

ACADEMIA NINJA(SALON DEL EXAMEN)

Vemos a todos los participantes esperando a su examinador para dar comienzo al examen, ibiki observo que solo la mitad de los participantes que le informaron estaban en el salón, el se rio un poco porque al parecer naruto y neji lo ayudaron a sacar a los débiles del examen.

"Muy bien resuelto este tema procederemos a comenzar el examen, entreguen su solicitud y a cambio se les dará un numero ese numero indicara donde se sentaran y con eso empezara la parte escrita del examen"-dijo ibiki haciendo que varios participantes hagan un gemido de frustración colectivo.

"Oh mierda creí que habíamos dejado los exámenes escritos en la academia, que problemático"-dijo naruto, si bien el no era un idiota todavía no le gustaba hacer exámenes escritos.

"Lo mismo digo amigo"-dijo shikamaru.

"Mierda estoy jodido"-se quejo kiba.

"Ciertamente es bastante molesto"-dijo chouji aun comiendo.

"Vamos no es tan malo"-dijo sakura tratando de aliviar el ambiente.

"Eso lo dices porque tu eres una genio sakura-chan"-dijo naruto sonrojando a sakura por el cumplido.

"Entre mas rápido hagamos esto mejor así que sugiero que todos hagamos ese examen"-dijo shino acomodándose los lentes y todos asintieron a lo dicho por el aburame.

Rápidamente los participantes dieron su solicitud y se les entrego su numero , naruto fue directamente a su lugar y vio que su linda novia de ojos perlados estaba justo al lado de su asiento.

"Que suerte que estemos juntos hina-chan"-dijo naruto sentándose al lado de hinata.

"Hai naru-kun"-dijo hinata, sintiéndose un poco audaz ella le dio un beso en la mejilla rápidamente.

"Esforcémonos mucho naru-kun"-dijo ella jugando con sus dedos y con un rubor en sus mejillas haciéndola ver extremadamente linda y adorable, naruto se toco la mejilla donde hinata lo beso y solo pudo pensar una cosa.

" _Hina-chan es tan linda"-_ pensó naruto al ver a su novia actuando tan tierna, lo que no sabia era que un gran grupo de chicas en el salón tuvieron un pensamiento colectivo.

" _Suertuda"-_ pensaron ellas gimiendo colectivamente.

En ese momento otra persona se sentó al otro lado de naruto el la observo y de inmediato se sonrojo un poco, la persona era una chica También tiene los ojos celestes y el pelo rubio, cortado de tal forma que enmarca su rostro; se trata de un corte que va de corto a largo partiendo desde atrás. Lleva un traje muy escotado con una maya red debajo resaltando sus enormes pechos , una falda corta, protectores rojos en ambas muñecas, botas altas y lo que parece ser un chaleco antibalas modificado que cubre su estómago, similar a una faja en pocas palabras la chica era una belleza.

La chica también analizo a naruto y no hace falta decir que lo encontró bastante atractivo pero lo que le llamo la atención eran sus ojos(sin mencionar los brazos dorados claro esta), muchos en kumo siempre la veían por su apariencia incluso era acosada algunas veces esa era una de las razones por las que a veces actuaba fría y reservada con los hombres, pero los ojos de este chico no la veía con ojos lascivos el la miraba con interés y algo de inocencia y hay que destacar que también era el par de ojos azul mas 'cool'que ella ha vistoel vio que naruto le sonrio y no pudo evitar el pequeño rubor que aparecio en sus mejillas ya que esa sonrisa era malditamente encantadora.

"Hola"-dijo ella tratando de iniciar una conversación.

"Hola soy naruto uzumaki gusto en conocerte eh…"-

"Samui de kumo gusto en conocerte también, debo decir que fue muy cool lo que hiciste haya atrás"-dijo samui y naruto se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza.

"Jejeje no puedo evitarlo cuando me enojo tiendo a destruir cosas"-dijo el haciendo que samui sonriera un poco.

"Debe gustarte mucho destruir cosas, Pero no creo que te sirva mucho para esta parte del examen"-dijo ella de forma lúdica.

"No a menos golpear y romper ayuden a mi calificación porque si fuera así seria el mejor"-dijo naruto de forma lúdica haciendo que samui se ría un poco.

"Jejeje te hice reír"-dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

¿Tiene algo de raro?"-pregunto samui y naruto nego con la cabeza.

"Para nada solo que pareces el tipo de personas que no sonríen mucho, así que deberías sonreir mas te hace ver mas bonita de lo que ya eres"-dijo naruto inocentemente.

" _Te hace ver mas bonita de lo que ya eres"-_ esas palabras se repetían varias veces en la cabeza de samui provocando que su rubor aparezca nuevamente y baje la cabeza tímidamente tratando de ocultarlo.

"Que te parece si hablamos mas tarde después del examen, parece que esta a punto de comenzar"-dijo naruto y samui asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras tanto las novias de nuestro afortunado protagonista veian toda la interacción y no pudieron evitar suspirar, naruto ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que atraía mujeres a veces maldecían la inocencia de naruto pero también esta era una de las cosas por lo cual lo amaban tanto.

Muy bien ustedes voy a explicar las reglas de examen a continuación-dijo ibiki.

 **(Autor: básicamente son las mismas reglas que las del anime así que me las saltare)**

"COMIENZEN"-grito e inmediatamente todos voltearon sus hojas dando comienzo al examen, después de leerlo un momento muchos notaron algo extraño en el.

" _Pero que rayos es esto, estas preguntas son demaciado difíciles para nosotros es imposible que un gennin las resuelva a menos de que sea un súper genio es casi como que nos gritaran que debemos hacer..."-_ entonces naruto abrió los ojos en la revelación, esta prueba era para hacer trampa sin ser notado.

" _scarface eres un bastardo sádico" -_ pensó naruto con una sonrisa.

" _¿Kurumi-chan puedes ayudarme con esto por favor?-_ dijo en su mente a kurumi que aun estaba en su forma zorro alrededor de su cuello y con un pequeño 'yip' ella asintió.

" _ **Claro naru-kun pero quiero un premio mas tarde si"-**_ dijo ella usando los ojos de zorrita suplicantes haciéndola ver extremadamente tierna y adorable logrando sucumbir a naruto

" _Para ti lo que quieras mi hermosa foxi-hime"-_ respondio naruto acariciando a kurumi con ternura y en su mente kurumi empezó a dar saltitos felices como una niña, asura veía todo esto con una sonrisa.

" _ **Se parecen tanto a mi y a durga desde siempre ella ha usado ese truco en mi contra y tuve que hacer todo lo que pedia"-**_ penso asura recordando todas las veces que durga lo convencía con esa temible técnica, regresando al mundo real kurumi se monto en la parte superior de la cabeza de naruto y comenzó a buscar las respuestas para su amado y ella se las decia a travez de su enlace mental.

Después de un tiempo todos los novatos usaban un método para hacer trampa propio ya sea sus habilidades naturales, compañeros o armas y algunos de ellos esperaban a recibir las respuestas de su compañero que recolecta la información.

Muchos de los participantes del examen fueron descubiertos haciendo trampa y fueron expulsados por los sensores del examen alguno que otro se resistía pero no era nada que ellos no pudieran arreglar.

Naruto acabo el examen rápidamente gracias a su linda kurumi y la acaricio suavemente para su deleite diciéndole por su enlace mental que tendrá una cita extra especial solo para ella lo cual provoco a kurumi dar un lindo 'yip' y menear su cola felizmente, luego paso a ver a hinata a habia terminado también naruto le dio una cálida sonrisa y ella se la devolvió ambos se tomaron de la mano entrelazando sus dedos bajo el escritorio, hinata dio un suspiro de felicidad disfrutando de su mutua compañía sin saber que samui había visto toda la interacción y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos de la chica. Después de varios minutos la mayoría de los participantes había terminado y ahora era el momento de la verdad.

"Muy bien esta es la pregunta 10 y final pero antes debo advertirles que hay 2 reglas mas para esta pregunta-dijo ibiki y de inmediato todos los participantes prestaron atencio a lo que decian, naruto y hinata tuvieron que separarse para pesar de ambos.

"Regla 1 en esta pregunta ustedes pueden escoger si participar"-dijo ibiki.

"¿Eh? ¿cual es el chiste de eso? supongamos que ninguno participa en la pregunta 10 ¿Qué pasaría?-pregunto temari y ibiki sonrió sádicamente.

"Si eligen no participar la puntuación de su examen será de 0 aunque las nueve preguntas anteriores estén bien contestadas y tendrán que salir del examen junto con su equipo"-dijo ibiki tensando a muchos de los participantes.

"Regla 2 si deciden responder esta pregunta pero la resuelven incorrectamente, perderan el derecho de hacer el examen chunin para siempre"-sentencio el torturador dejando a muchos con una mirada de horror absoluto.

"Oi eso es una mierda ya hay gente aquí que ya ha hecho el examen antes lo que estas diciendo son puras mentiras"-replico kiba señalando a ibiki.

"Los otros examinadores eran demaciado indulgentes, yo soy el examinador de esta prueba así que yo decido que hacer con los participantes"-dijo ibiki respondiendo de vuelta. "Si desean salir levanten la mano y así tendrán una nueva oportunidad de presentar el examen nuevamente la próxima vez"-dijo nuevamente ibiki.

Tomo algún tiempo pero poco a poco varios equipos comenzaron a salir, ellos no querian arriesgarse así que escogieron el camino seguro y así presentar el examen el año siguiente.

Naruto veía esto con el seño fruncido, se supone que un ninja esta preparado para tomar riesgos y pelear aun a costa de su propia vida y lo que muchos de los que van saliendo del examen era un acto de cobardía y eso lo enfurece a mas no poder.

" **Comparto tu opinión naruto un guerrero nunca debe abandonar una batalla y debe estar preparado para aceptar el riesgo si no pueden siquiera ver esto entonces seria mejor que lo dejaran"-** sentencio asura, de vuelta en su mundo el decidió ir a la guerra para proteger a su mundo y su familia, el nunca huyo y nunca retrocedió en su camino y de eso estaba orgulloso.

Naruto compartía la filosofía de su padre adoptivo ya que el nunca retrocedería a su palabra, el veía volteo y vio que sus compañeros/rivales y novias seguían firmes en sus lugares con una mirada de determinación y no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, el volteo a ver a ibiki y adopto una mirada salvaje.

" _¿Quieres ver nuestra determinación verdad scarface? bueno te la voy a mostrar"-penso naruto._

 _CRASH_

Naruto estampo su puño frente a su escritorio destruyéndolo llamando la atencion de todos en la sala, ibiki vio a naruto con una mirada calculadora esperando a ver que haria.

"Si crees que puedes asustarme con eso scarface estas muy equivocado, yo nunca huiré ni retrocederé no me importa si tengo que destruir todo lo que este en mi camino lo hare, afrontare todos los retos que se me pongan por delante y nunca me escapare de ellos porque ese es el camino que he elegido"-Dijo naruto con una sonrisa salvaje.

Todos en la sala se sorprendieron por las palabras de naruto, repentinamente un sentimiento de determinación y valor los envolvió ahora ya no tenían dudas de nada mientras tanto los amigos de nuestro protagonista lo veían con una sonrisa y con algo de diversión y sus novias lo veían con admiración y amor.

Ibiki vio que los participantes ahora tenían gran determinación y valor en sus ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír con diversión no cabe duda que naruto uzumaki era único en mas de un sentido.

"Nadie mas se quiere retirar"-pregunto queriendo confirmar sus sospechas, cuando ninguno levanto la mano no pudo evitar sonreí con algo de diversión.

"Entonces solo pudo decir que…..todos están aprobados"-exclamo ibiki sorprendiendo a la mayoría.

 **(Autor: aquí se explica lo mismo que en el anime asi que continuemos con la parte importante)**

 _CRASH_

Antes de que ibiki pudiera continuar la ventana de la habitación se había roto dejando ver una gran lona que se desenvolvía y una cierta peli morada hacia acto de aparición con su atuendo característico logrando que varios hombres en la sala tuvieran una hemorragia nasal.

"Muy bien todos, la segunda parte de examen va a comenzar y yo soy su siguiente examinadora anko mitarashi"-dijo anko en frente a todos los participantes logrando que muchos les saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca aunque también la mayoría de estos tenian las mandibula en el suelo por el mensaje escrito en la lona.

 _La mas sexi kunoichi de la aldea de la hoja anko mitarashi(futuramente anko uzumaki)_

 _Tengo novio así que jodance_

Y lo mas curioso de todo es que en la parte inferior de la lona habia un dibujo chibi de naruto cargando a una chibi anko y esta llevaba un vestido de novia mientras que ella hacia el simbolo de paz.

No hace falta decir que naruto estaba rojo hasta por los codos por esto y en su interior asura se estaba partiendo de la risa por las situaciones locas de su hijo.

Las otras novias de nuestro protagonista digamos que no estaban tomando tan bien esta declaración ya que sus ojos temblaban y tenían una sonrisa claramente forzada en sus rostros.

" _La primera esposa de naru-kun sere YO hebi-onna"-_ rugieron todas en sus ese momento ibiki salió de la lona.

"Llegaste antes anko"-dijo el logrando que anko se avergonzara un poco.

"Meh no importa de todas formas 20 equipos no estarás perdiendo tu toque verdad"-dijo anko con burla.

"O tal vez el grupo de este año es muy bueno en especial nuestro grupo de novatos y el gaki de hay"-dijo ibiki y ella vio a naruto inmediatamente le dio una sonrisa.

"Yo sabia que mi hombre no podia fallar kukuku y no te preocupes por el resto ya que mas de la mitad de ellos no pasaran de la segundo examen los espero en el campo de entrenamiento 44 así que síganme"-dijo ella saliendo por la ventana destrozada.

Rápidamente el salón fue vaciado dejando solo a ibiki recogiendo los exámenes, al llegar al examen de naruto y vio que todas sus respuestas estaban correctas pero tambien vio algo escrito en la parte tracera del examen.

 _scarface informa a jiji que el concursante kabuto yakushi posee información clasificada que solo el debería conocer el,no se como lo hizo pero si mis sospechas son correctas el es un espía de el malnacido de orochimaru si tengo la oportunidad yo o alguno de los chicos lo capturaremos durante el examen._

Ibiki fruncio el seño un poco recogió los exámenes rápidamente y salió a informar al hokage.

BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE

Todos los participantes estaban en frente del bosque de la muerte y no hace falta decir que la mayoría de ellos estaba que mojaba los pantalones ya que el bosque se veia muy aterrador.

"Ah hogar dulce segundo hogar"-dijo naruto con una sonrisa y todos lo que no lo conocian le dieron una mirada extraña.

"¿Que quieres decir con eso naru-kun?"-pregunto akame y naruto le sonrio.

"Yo me entreno aquí ocasionalmente desde que era niño"-dijo naruto y todos excepto sus amigos le dieron una mirada de incredulidad.

"Bien gusanos y naru-kun este es el campo de entrenamiento 44 aunque tambien lo llamamos….el bosque de la muerte"-dijo anko con una sonrisa sadica, ella empezo a explicar que el objetivo de la prueba es la recolección de pergaminos, varios chunin entre ellos mein **(perdonen por no decirlo antes pero mein es chunnin)** la cual al pasar por tatsumi le dio un buen beso de buena suerte, le entregaron a los participantes normas de consentimientos dado que desde esta parte los participantes comenzarían a morir.

"Ja que perdida de tiempo no necesito ese consentimiento dado que nadie puede derrotar a un uchiha"-exclamo sasuke y en ese mismo instante un kunai paso por su mejilla cortandola anko aparecio detrás de sasuke con una sonrisa sádica.

"Sabes los tipos duros como tu son los primeros en morir"-dijo ella.

 _Es rapida-_ penso sasuke sorprendido de ser atrapado de esta forma.

Anko lo soltó pero repentinamente sintieron una presencia detrás de ellos, voltearon y vieron a una chica que tenia el kunai de anko en su lengua.

"Solo quería devolverte tu kunai"-dijo ella

"Bueno gracias pero la próxima no te acerques a mi de esa forma porque resultaría muy mal para ti"-dijo anko.

"Lo tendré en mente"-dijo la chica.

Se quedaron asi un momento dejando en la zona una gran tensión en la zona, naruto entrecerró los ojos el aura de esa mujer era aun mas oscura a la de kabuto y olia a serpientes al igual que el y no solo eso esa aura ya la habia sentido antes pero no podia indentificarla todavia, el debe mantener los ojos abiertos ante ella ya que algo le dice que es muy siniestro, rápidamente hizo unas señas de manos a los demas novatos sobre esto y ellos asintieron captando el mensaje.

"Muy bien todos pongance en una de las entradas del bosque y comenzara el examen cuando yo lo diga"-dijo anko y la mayoria de los equipos fueron a sus puestos.

"Buena suerte chicas y tengan cuidado"-dijo naruto y acto seguido beso akame, hinata, leone y ino con amor y ellas le devolvieron el beso.

"Lo tendremos mi amor no te preocupes"-dijo akame.

"Nos esforzaremos naru-kun"-dijo hinata.

"Ya veras que seré la primera en llegar y cuando eso pase quiero una cita ¿si?"-dijo ino con una mirada algo coqueta.

"Ho entonces que sea una competencia justa ya que yo también quiero una recompensa nya"-dijo leone después de eso naruto se rio un poco entonces vio que sakura y nejenda tenían un puchero el sonrió y se acerco a ellas abrazándolas para después besarlas con pasión primero fue nejenda y después fue sakura después de eso ambas estaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Consíganse una habitación-murmuro tatsumi.

"Porque no haces eso con mein eh tatsumi"-dijo naruto sonrojandolo aunque no pudo evitar imaginar a el y mein en una habitación haciendo…

 _ZAS_

Tatsumi cayo al suelo con un chichón en la cabeza todos vieron que humo salia del puño de mein y que estaba tan roja como un tomate.

"HENTAI"-exclamo mein muy avergonzada todos veían esto con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de sudor en la nuca, naruto entonces vio a anko llamándolo con la mano y el asintio.

"Bueno andando, sakura-chan nejenda-chan vayan a nuestro punto de partida y tu teme ni se te ocurra hacerles nada yo iré en un momento"-dijo naruto y todos asintieron excepto sasuke que solo se quejo.

Los gennin todos fueron a sus puestos en ese momento naruto se acerco a anko y esta lo abrazo rosando sus pechos en su torso musculoso.

"Naru-kun quien diria que eras todo un don juan, besar a todas esas chicas frente a todos me siento un poco olvidada"-dijo anko con un tono burlón pero entonces naruto apreto el abrazo sobre ella sorprendiéndola.

"¿naru-mpmh"-no pudo terminar porque los labios de naruto chocaron con los suyos, las manos de anko rosaban todo su torso musculoso y agradeció a kami por enésima vez de que naruto nunca usara camisa, naruto no se quedo atrás y sus manos bajaron hacia el redondo y carnoso trasero de la mujer serpiente el le dio un par de apretones sacándole dulces gemidos, para pesar de ellos tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire ambos miraron a los ojos del otro con amor y algo de lujuria.

"Aunque lo hayas dicho en broma me molesta un poco que me digas eso, yo nunca voy dejarte de lado y olvidarte nunca lo pongas en duda ni lo olvides mi hebi-hime"-dijo naruto y anko asintió con una sonrisa amorosa y coloco su cabeza en el pecho de naruto disfrutando de los latidos de su corazón.

"Te amo naru-kun"-dijo ella con una voz amorosa.

"Y yo a ti mi hebi-hime"-dijo el con gran convicción en sus palabras.

Ambos se quedaron hay unos minutos abrazados despues de eso naruto tenia que volver con su equipo con un ultimo beso se separaron.

"Te esperare en la torre"-dijo ella y naru asintió pero antes de que pudiera salir kurumi se transformo en su forma humana y esta tenia un adorable puchero.

" **Y yo naru-kun no hay beso para tu linda y traviesa zorrita"-** dijo ella lindamente y naruto ni corto ni perezoso estrello sus labios con los de ella besándose con una pasión ardiente unos momentos después se separaron por la falta de aire.

"Siempre hay para ti mi foxy-hime nunca lo dudes, te amo"-dijo naruto probocando que kurumi gane una mirada vidriosa y que sus 9 colas se meneen con felicidad.

"Yo también te amo naru-kun"-dijo ella para después volver a su forma zorro y colocarse en su cuello como bufanda.

"Llego la hora"-con eso naruto corrió hacia la zona de entrada de su equipo.

Unos minutos después todos estaban en posición preparados para entrar al bosque y solo esperaban la señal de la examinadora.

"Listos….COMIENZEN"-grito ella las entradas del bosque se abrieron dando paso a los equipos que corrían a toda velocidad.

DENTRO DEL BOSQUE (30 MINUTOS DESPUES)

El equipo de naruto se movía ágilmente por el bosque en ese momento viendo a todas direcciones por cualquier posible ataque enemigo, en ese momento los instintos de naruto se alertaron.

"ABAJO"-grito naruto en ese momento una lluvia de kunais y shuriken salieron de los arboles en ese momento un equipo de ame salio de los arboles.

"Vaya no esta mal, ahora entreguen el pergamino oPUAH-pero fue interrumpido por un poderoso golpe en su rostro que lo mando al suelo formando un cráter por la fuerza del ataque. El resto de los integrantes vio como su amigo estaba en el suelo sin moverse y con el rostro hecho puré levantaron la vista y vieron a naruto que sonreía como un mismo demonio asustándolos aun mas.

"No creo que deban bajar la guardia frente a un enemigo"-dijo sakura que salto hacia uno de ellos el ninja saco una ninjato y ataco a sakura pero esta esquivaba fácilmente los ataques del ninja con aburrimiento.

SHANNARO-rugió ella cargando hacia el ninja.

 _PUM_

 _CRASH_

Puah-el ninja fue golpeado en el estomago mandándolo a estrellarse con varios arboles.

"Yo ..yo me voy de aquí ni loco me enfrento a estos monstruos"-exclamo uno de ellos listo para correr pero se encontró con cierta peliblanca la cual tenia una mueca de decepción.

"Solo eres una escoria **raiken(** puño rayo)"—nejenda envolvió su puño con chakra raiton golpeando al ninja el rostro mandándolo a estrellarse contra un árbol dejándolo inconciente.

El ultimo de ellos estaba apresado por sasuke el cual tenia un kunai en su cuello y este estaba encendido gracias a su chakra katon.

"El pergamino ahora"-exigio y el ninja de ame le dio el pergamino el cual resultaba ser el mismo que tenían ellos lo que significa que esto fue una perdida de tiempo sasuke noqueo al ninja y este volvió con los demás.

"Es solo un pergamino de tierra"-dijo el.

"Guárdalo puede servirnos de utilidad en caso de emergencia"-dijo nejenda, sasuke se quejo pero de todas maneras lo hizo.

"Bueno sigamos andando chicos"-dijo sakura y todos salieron de la zona de combate.

MIENTRAS TANTO FUERA DEL BOSQUE.

Se podia ver anko disfrutando felizmente de unos dangos mientras tarareaba una canción y escuchaba los gritos de terror y agonía que venían del bosque.

"Anko-san debe ver esto rápido"-dijo un ambu apareciendo junto a anko.

"Que no vez que estoy comiendo"-exclamo ella ya que ella odia cuando la interrumpen mientras se deleita con su precioso dango.

"Es urgente"-dijo el ambu y anko levanto una ceja ante esto ya que es raro que un ambu suene tan preocupado.

Unos minutos después se ve a anko y a dos ambu viendo a tres cuerpos caídos pero lo mas extraño es que los cuerpos no tenían rostro.

" _Este es su jutsu no hay duda"-_ penso anko, informen a hokage-sama que orochimaru esta en el bosque de la muerte rápido-dijo ella los ambus vieron la seriedad en el rostro de anko y de inmediato desaparecieron en un **shunshin** de hojas mientras que anko misma corrio a toda velocidad hacia el bosque con una sola cosa en mente.

" _Esta vez no te escaparas hebi-teme voy a matarte y nunca mas le harás daño a nadie otra vez"-_ pensó anko con gran determinación acelerando el paso.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON EL EQUIPO 7

El equipo 7 saltaba por los arboles ya habían luchado con tres equipos y todos tenian el pergamino de tierra pero aun así todavía estaban frescos como una lechuga y nuevamente los instintos de naruto se hicieron presentes pero esta vez era una mas fuerte la mala sensacion que la vez anterior.

"Todos agárrense de algo rápido"-dijo naruto y todos se aferraron al arbol en el que estaban y en ese momento una poderosa ráfaga de viento se hizo presente y esta casi los arrastra.

"Mi mi son definitivamente mas fuertes de lo que me esperaba"-dijo una voz siniestra que resultaba ser de la chica kusa que le dio el kunai a anko.

"¿Que quieres?"-pregunto/exigió sasuke a la chica.

"Yo solo quiero comprobar algo y se que ustedes quieren este pergamino ¿Por qué no tratan de quitármelo?"-dijo ella levantando el pergamino del cielo en su mano para despues de alguna manera meterlo por comploto en su boca para después tragarlo.

Pero…

 _PUM_

"Buaw"-la chica recibió un poderoso golpe en el estomago cortesía de naruto haciéndola vomitar el pergamino, la chica se doblo del dolor y retrocedió un poco mientras que naruto agarro el pergamino sacudiéndolo con asco y se lo lanzo a sasuke que también estaba asqueado por esto.

La mujer levanto la vista y vio a naruto frente a ella con los ojos cubiertos por su cabello.

"Ese fue un buen golpe naruto-kun pero espero que eso no sea toda su fuerza"-ella dijo eso pero algo le decía que se arrepentiría de esas palabras en unos momentos.

"Ahora se de donde te me hacías conocido Tu…..eres orochimaru verdad"-dijo dijo naruto en un tono frio y muerto sorprendiendo a los demás en ese momento aunque ninguno de ellos lo sabia todos los animales alrededor de la zona huyeron lo mas rápido posible de ese lugar ya que presentían el peligro.

"Mi mi ¿ no somos muy inteligentes?"-dijo la chica pero esta vez su voz era mas siniestra y masculina ella tomo su rostro y cual mascara ella se lo quito rebelando el rostro palido y ojos de serpiente amarillos característicos del hebi-sannin.

" **Ya veo…entonces ya no tengo mas dudas"-** dijo naruto en un tono demoniaco mientras levanto la vista, sus ojos eran blanco brillantes y sus tatuajes brillaban con intencidad.

( **Autor: les recomiendo para esta escena coloquen restriction and pledge de hunter x hunter 2011)**

 _BOOOOOOOM._

En ese momento el aura de poder de naruto exploto alrededor de el haciendo temblar a todo el bosque y sus alrededores.

El resto del equipo veían esto con diferentes reacciones sakura y nejenda veían esto con seriedad ellas sabían porque naruto estaba en ese estado y orochimaru era el único culpable.

El había hecho sufrir a anko.

Todos los amigos y en especial las amantes de naruto saben que si alguien se atreviera a lastimar a alguien querido para el, naruto no tendría piedad alguna con esa persona no importa quien fuera.

A los que lo hicieron solo les esperaba la muerte.

Sasuke veía esto con absoluto temor, el en su mente lo sabia pero nunca queria admitirlo, sabia que naruto era inmensamente mas poderoso que el pero lo que esta viendo ahora va mas haya de lo que pensaba y en su mente solo podia estar desesperado preguntándose ¿Por qué naruto tiene ese tipo de poder y no el? Se supone que el es un uchiha, la elite los mas fuertes pero frente a el estaba la realidad.

Orochimaru retrocedida sudando por temor, su rostro era la viva imagen del miedo ya que frente a el estaba algo que solo podia describirse como un monstruo, este poder no es algo que deba tener un gennin ni siquiera un kage debería tener esta clase de poder, el sabia que este chico era el jinchuriki del kyubi pero esto va mas haya de sus miedos mas profundos y en su mente había miles de preguntas pero la que mas se hacia es..

" _¿que demonios es el?"-_ rugio en su mente con absoluto terror.

Atrás de naruto la figura espectral de asura se hizo presente al igual que la del kyubi haciéndolo ver aun mas aterrador de lo que ya era, los ojos de naruto estaban llenos de furia y se puso en posición de pelea.

" **TU VIDA ACABA AQUÍ MALDITO BASTARDO HOY ES EL DIA EN QUE TE DESTRUIRE HASTA QUE NO QUEDE NADA DE TI NO DESCANSARE HASTA VER TU CADAVER"-** rugio naruto con su aura de poder ardiente a su alrededor con una sola cosa mente.

Matar a orochimaru aquí y ahora.

Y CORTE

Eso es todo amigos como dije antes lamento no actualizar en tanto tiempo pero es que la universidad y el trabajo han consumido mucho de mi tiempo y vamos a entrar en parciales la próxima semana pero les prometo que en lo posible actualizare mis historias en la medida que pueda ¿creen que orochimaru sobreviva?, ¿otra chica entrara en el harem de naruto? Si quieren saberlo no se pierdan el próximo capitulo.

Les gusto, lo amaron, lo odiaron díganlo en los comentarios dejen sus reviews, críticas y preguntas y hare lo posible por responderlas. Mi intención es mejorar, bueno con esto me despido, JANE"-dijo en autor saliendo con una bomba de humo.

Postdata: ¿Qué piensan que le ocurrirá a orochimaru?


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola chicos como estan aquí su amigo jair d trayéndoles el siguiente capitulo de este fic como saben algunos me han pedido una información detallada de los niveles de poder, en la parte del final esta la descripción de naruto, déjenme en los comentarios a quien quieren que analice a continuación.**

 **Bueno ahora vamos con los comentarios.**

 **Jonnywolf:** para eso tendrás que ver el capitulo amigo jajaja y si tienes razon samui esta en el harem y gracias por el apoyo amigo es muy apreciado.

 **Cccsakuraforever:** oh mi amigo aun no has visto nada el verdadero nivel de todos se mostrara en las preliminares y la invasión.

 **Ryomi:** gracias por eso amigo la verdad es muy apreciado y solo tienes que mirar el capitulo estoy seguro que te gustara la masacre.

 **Jigokunophoenix:** me alegra que te haya gustado si orochi-pedo esta mas frito y sobre lo de anko solo mira el capitulo jejeje y no te imaginas la sorpresa que se llevaran los ejercitos cuando vean la invocación de naruto.

 **Metalero anarkista:** gracias amigo y solo te pido que mires el capitulo y disfrutes la masac…digo batalla y sobre kaguya lo pensare.

 **Alucardzero:** amigo eso suena muy loco en especial lo de los monokuma pero no te preocupes el capitulo aquí esta así que siéntate, toma una soda y disfruta y por lo que mas quiera no llames a monokuma ese maldito oso esta loco.

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que apoyan este fic sin ustedes apoyando esta historia no seria lo mismo.**

Bueno sin más preámbulos empecemos.

"humano"

 **"biju, espíritu, invocaciones y jutsus"**

 **"** _pensamiento y flashbacks"_

 **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS:** NO POSEO NARUTO, ASURAS WRATH, AKAME GA KILL O CUALQUIER PERSONAJE O TÉCNICAS UTILIZADAS EN OTROS ANIMES O VIDEJUEGOS ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.

 **ADBERTENCIA:** los personajes serán un poco OOC y la historia puede variar tanto la de naruto como la de las otras 2 a mi conveniencia.

 **ADVERTENCIA 2: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON SI NO QUIEREN LEER ESA PARTE SALTENLA.**

Bueno vamos con el capitulo.

 **Capitulo 20: furia desencadenada, el segundo examen completado.**

YAKI NiKU Q

Vemos a todos los jounin reunidos en el restaurante de la familia akimichi hablando de las típicas cosas.

"Saben se siente muy solo sin los novatos casi los extraño"-dijo kakashi.

"Ma, anata ellos terminaran la segunda etapa pronto así que no te preocupes, además tenemos mucho tiempo a solas sin nejenda en casa y podemos hacer muchas cosas divertidas"-dijo rin que se encontraba al lado de kakashi abrazándolo, el si no tuviera puesta la mascara podían ver el hilo de sangre que tenia en la nariz.

"Jajaja estas azotado kakashi"-se burlo zabuza haciendo que kakashi gane una vena en la frete.

"Ustedes dos se llevan tan bien como siempre"-dijo kurenai en un tono divertido.

"Y tu y naruto no kurenai"-dijo rin con el mismo tono sonrojando a kurenai.

"Jajaja el chico es un conquistador, pero si le hace daño a haku lo mato"-dijo zabuza tomando una botella de sake.

"Jajaja las llamas de la juventud de todos arden con pasión por lo que veo"-dijo gai tomando algo de sake.

"Oigan alguien ha visto a suu-san"-pregunto yamato.

"El dijo que va a entrenar en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, solo espero que no sea el de mi equipo esta vez"-dijo kakashi que conoce bien las tendencias destructivas de susanoo y augus

"Miren quien,hip, la banda de traidores y la perra asaltacunas"-dijo una desagradable voz que todos especialmente la ojiroja reconocían, hay estaba asuma sarutobi solo que ahora estaba con el uniforme desarreglado, con ojeras y con olor a sake.

"Asuma que haces aquí"-pregunto con frialdad kurenai.

"Vine a comer aquí, ahora soy el hazmerreir de la aldea no solo por ser casi asesinado por tu noviecito, ahora todos en la aldea se han enterado de lo que paso y también soy la burla de todos los jounin por que ese maldito ciclope se robo a mi equipo"-dijo asuma con veneno en su voz.

"Eso es culpa tuya y solo tuya tu decidiste engañarme con otra y no te atrevas a hablar de esa forma tan horrible a naru-kun el es diez veces no mil veces el hombre que tu nunca serás"-dijo kurenai molesta.

"Y lo de tu equipo fue por decisión de ellos y del hokage tu fuiste el que no los entreno de forma adecuada y solo se dedico a enseñarles cosas básicas para después ponerte a fumar tu palo de cancer"-dijo kakashi que estaba realmente molesto.

"Ja para que entrenarlos, seguramente no llegaran a nada uno es una bola de grasa que solo quiere comer el otro es un vago y la ultima es una princesita mimada ellos no"-

 _PAM_

 _CRASH_

Lo que fuera a decir fue cortado por un puño envuelto en electricidad que lo mando volando fuera del restaurante, asuma levanto la vista y vio a kakashi con una cara de pocos amigos y sus mano envuelta en electricidad.

"No te atrevas a hablar de mis alumnos de esa forma asuma, ellos serán grandes ninjas que harán grandes cosas en este mundo, tú tuviste la oportunidad de entrenarlos y verlos llegar a la cima y la desperdiciaste ahora son mis genin y yo estaré hay para ellos algo que tu debiste hacer así que si vuelves a referirte de esa forma a ellos, no tendré piedad y lo que te hizo naruto no será nada comparado a lo que yo te hare"-kakashi hablo en un tono helido que hizo estremecer a asuma, el miro a todos los jounin y todos ellos tenían miradas de ira de decepción.

"Déjalo anata no vale la pena"-dijo rin que tomaba la otra mano de kakashi y este se calmo visiblemente y entro de nuevo al restaurante disculpándose con el encargado y que pagara por los daños.

Mientras tanto asuma los miraba a todos con odio, el era el hijo del hokage, el era un jonin elite de la aldea, el debía ser tratado con respeto y poder hacer lo que quiera sin que lo reprochen.

" _Pagaran, todos ustedes pagaran en especial esa perra de kurenai y ese maldito estorbo y el demonio todos ellos lamentaran el día que se metieron con asuma sarutobi"-_ penso asuma con sed de venganza, lo que no sabia en ese momento es que esa decisión lo llevaría a su propia muerte.

BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE

Odio

Rencor

 **Furia**

Eso era todo lo que naruto sentía en este momento,

frente a el estaba el bastardo que asesino a muchas personas por su ambición retorcida y por placer.

Que habia traicionado a su jiji cuando este lo ayudo y el se aprovecho de el.

Y lo peor de todo.

Que habia hecho sufrir a anko, ella le dio su confianza y el destruyo, experimento con ella cual conejillo de indias y al final la desecho.

El nunca se lo perdonaría.

El

Morirá

AHORA.

 **"SEI"-** naruto cargo hacia orochimaru, el hizo unas posiciones de manos rápidamente.

" **Mandara no jin(formación de las mil serpientes)"-** de la boca de orochimar una gran cantidad de serpientes salieron, cada una de las serpientes saco la punta de una espada de su boca y todas se dirigian a naruto.

 **ESO NO ME DETENDRA, KATON NO JOROI(armadura de fuego)-** el cuerpo de naruro estallo en llamas y toda serpiente que se acercacara era incinerada al contacto.

"QUE"-grito orochimaru. Vuendo como naruto se abria paso entre las serpientes incinerandolas y de un momento a otro ya se encontraba frente a el.

 **"TOMA ESTO, KATON: LARIAT"-** grito naruto impactando su ataque contra orochimaru.

 _PAM_

 _CRASH_

 _CRASH_

 _CRASH_

El lariat de naruto impacto contra el cuello y pecho de orochimaru la fuerza del ataque lo mando lejos a estrellarse contra varios arboles destruyendolos por completo, en ese momento cuerpo de orochimaru comenzó a contorcinarce de forma extraña

GUAH-en ese momento orochimaru cual serpiente, otro orochimaru salió de la boca de este, como si cambiara de piel.

Orochimaru trato de ganar distancia pero repentinamente fue atrapado por cadenas de color rojo y estas estaban absorbiendo su chakra, el vio que las cadenas venían de la espalda de naruto.

" **No escaparas"-** dijo naruto con una voz fría y mortal haciendo casi cegarse en los pantalones.

"Pero que"-repentinamente orochimaru fue jalado hacia naruto que lo esperaba con una sonrisa demoniaca.

" **Aian kuro(garra de hierro)"-** Naruto agarro el rostro de orochimaru con su mano y lo llevo hacia el suelo creando un enorme crater en el suelo.

 _BOOM_

 _CRAK_

"AAAAAAAAAH"-orochimaru grito de dolor por el choque y el agarre de naruto literalmente estaba quebrando su craneo con su mano.

" **Esto apenas comienza orochimaru"-** naruto, empezó a correr arrastrando a orochimaru por el suelo, cuando llego a un sitio adecuado salto y lanzo cual muñeca de trapo a orochimau con gran fuerza haciendo que se estrellara con varios arboles para después rodar por el suelo, al detenerse su cuerpo yacía en el suelo y este no podia levantare por el inmenso dolor.

Orochimaru levanto la cabeza solo para ver a naruto que venia en picada hacia el.

 **"SEI"-** rugió naruto echando su puño hacia atrás listo para golpear.

 _PUM_

 _BOOM_

Naruo se estrello contra orochimaru impactando su golpe creando inmenso crater por la fuerza del golpe, una poderosa sacudida sísmica haciendo temblar todo el bosque y levantando una gran nube de polvo.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON EL RESTO DEL EQUIPO.

Todos estaban viendo la gran nube de humo y sintiero la poderosa sacudida, las chicas sabían que naruto le estaba dando la paliza de su vida a orochimaru, después de lo que vivieron en uzu sabían que el no tendría problemas con alguien como orochimaru, pero eso no les quitaba la preocupacion por su amado, pero ahora debían ser fuertes y esperar por el y después terminar la prueba.

"Esta anocheciendo debemos ir aun refujio estoy segura que pronto nos reuniremos con naruto-kun"-dijo sakura.

"Me parece bien además los animales mas peligrosos salen en la noche"-dijo nejenda.

Sasuke no dijo nada así que simplemente asintió, no le gustaba recibir ordenes y mucho menos de los que el consideraba débiles pero no podia negar que era una buena idea.

Con eso dicho ellos salieron de hay a buscar un refugio para la noche, ademas aun era el primer día así que no había prisa en llegar a la torre.

DE VUELTA CON LA MASAC….DIGO BATALLA.

El humo se disipo dejando ver la zona de destruccion causada por el ataque de naruto y se pudo ver que el puño de naruto había atravesado el pecho de orochimaru, justo en el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón, naruto entrecerró los ojos, no podia sentir la sangre mucho menos su corazon algo estava mal.

En ese momento el cuerpo de orochimaru empezó a tornarse color marrón y parecía como si se derritiera.

 **Tsuchi bushin(clon de tierra)-** dijo naruto levantandoce, en ese momento detras de naruto, orochimaru con kusanagi salio de la tierra apuntando su ataque hacia el cuello de naruto, por un momento el creyo que habia ganado pero…

 _THUNK_

Orochimaru Se sorprendió, no, estaba atónito al ver que su espada fue detenida por naruto, pero lo sorprendente era que el lo había detenido con ¿¡los dientes!?.

 _CRUNCH_

Naruto mordio la espada partiéndola a la mitad, orochimaru solo podia mirar con horror como su espada, la legendaria kusanagi había sido destruida por este….este monstruo.

Naruto escupio los pedazos de la espada en el suelo y se limpio la boca.

" **Sabe horrible"-** se quejo naruto.

" _ **A que te crees que va a saber una espada naru-kun"-**_ pregunto kurumi con una gota en la nuca.

 _Es cierto me tendré que lavar la boca mas tarde-_ dijo naruto.

 _ **Dejen eso para luego hay un pedófilo serpiente que matar-**_ dijo asura y los otros dos asintierom.

Orochimaru salto hacia atrás, tomo un poco de su sangre y empezó a hacer posiciones de manos, no podia dejar que alguien como el seguir viviendo, si lo hacia todos sus planes se irán a la basura, tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.

" **Kuchiyose no jutsu"-** dijo orochimaru una nube de humo se hizo precente, naruto simplemente se quedo observando, el humo empezó a disiparce y se vio una gigantesca serpiente de color morado y ojos verdes y se podia ver que estaba muy cabreada.

" **Orochimaru, como te atreves a invocarme en este lugar tan deplorable espero que sea digno de mi tiempo"-** dijo la enorme serpiente.

"Manda-sama no tenemos tiempo para esto le dare 100 sacrificios no 200 sacrificios si mata a ese maldito engendro del demonio"-exclamo desesperado orochimaru, manda miro a lo seria su oponente y lo que vio solo fue a un simple mocoso.

" **Que clase de broma es esta orochimaru, es solo un mocoso"-** dijo manda molesto.

"No lo subestime manda-sama hay mas en ese chico de lo que se ve a simple vista"-dijo orochimaru.

" **Oi maldito gusano de tierra vas a pelear o no"-** dijo naruto, manda volteo y vio a naruto con ira.

" **Maldito mocoso ahora morirás por tu insolencia"-** con eso manda cargo hacia naruto a gran velocidad, naruto simplemente se quedo hay de brazos crusados viendo a su enemigo acercarce.

" **Solo eres un maldito gusano al igual que tu invocador"-** dijo naruto.

 _PUM_

Naruto le dio un gancho derecho en la mandíbula a manda, destrozando todos sus colmillos y mandándolo a volar junto con su amo muy alto.

Naruto se puso en posición de golpear, la zona alrededor de el empezó a congelarse, un aura de energía se empezó a formarse a su alrededor, el intenso calor del aura hacia que las plantas se marchitaran.

 **SHAKUTON: DAI YON HADOU-** con ese rugido naruto disparo su rayo de energía directo hacia manda y su amo, orochimaru y manda veían con horror como la onda de energía se acercaba hacia ellos, orochimaru salto de la cabeza de manda y manda vio con horror su fin.

" **MALDITO SEAS TE MALDIGO OROCHIMARU TE MALDIGOOOOOOOOOO"-** y con ese ultimo rugido de maldicion la serpiente manda una de las grandes invocaciones conocidas y jefe de las serpientes había muerto desintegrado.

Orochimaru vio con temor la muerte de manda.

" _Debo salir de aquí voy a morir, si sigo aquí, me niego a morir, soy orochimaru el mas fuerte sannin, soy inmortal, soy…".-_

" **NO PIENSES QUE ME HE OLVIDADO DE TI MALDITO"-** orochimaru levanto la vista y vio con terror que naruto caía en picada hacia el.

 _PUMM_

GUAH-orochimaru escupió gran cantidad de sangre al recibir una doble patada en su estomago, entonces naruto tomo los brazos de orochimaru apretándolos fuertemente mientras caída en picada hacia el suelo, orochimaru veía esto con horror y naruto le dio una sonrisa diabólica.

"No….no…NOOOOOOOO"-grito de deseperacion orochimaru.

 _BOOOOOOOM_

Ambos se estrellaron contra el suelo dejando un inmenso crater por el impacto creando una onda sísmica que sacudió todo el bosque.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" _-_ orochimaru aullo por el dolor inconmensurable que sentía, estaba seguro de que todos sus huesos estaban pulverizados, sus órganos internos estaban totalmente destrozados pero lo peor estaba por venir, encima de el estaba naruto dándole una sonrisa demoniaca mientras el sostenía….sostenía sus...

MIS BRAZOS-orochimaru miro con horror que naruto sostenia sus brazos que el habia arrancado, poniendo chakra de fuego en sus manos, los brazos de orochimaru fueron reducidos a carbon.

"MALDITO ENGENDRO DEVUELVEME MIS BRAZ"-

 _PAM_

Sus gritos fueron detenidos por naruto que le estampo un puñetazo en la boca quebrando su mandíbula impidiéndole hablar.

" **Eso fue por todas las personas que mataste por tu maldita ambición"-** dijo naruto que miraba a orochimaru sin una pisca de misericordia.

 _PUM_

 _PUM_

Naruto lo golpeo dos veces mas convirtiendo su rostro en un muñón.

 **Eso fue por traicionar a nuestra aldea-** dijo nuevamente.

 _PAM_

 _PAM_

 _PAM_

 _PAM_

" **ESO FUE TRAICIONAR LA CONFIANZA DE JIJI"-** Rugió naruto mientras su aura batalla aumentaba y las figuras espectrales de asura y kurumi( forma zorro completa)lo veian con los mismos ojos llenos de furia, una imagen que orochimaru guardara en sus memorias para siempre.

" **Y esto es por la peor equivocación que has hecho…ESTO ES POR LASTIMAR A ANKO"-** rugió naruto de furia.

 **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORORA ¡ORA!-** naruto golpeo sin piedad a orochimaru, con cada golpe el cráter donde se encontraban aumentaba de tamaño todo el bosque se sacudía por la fuerzas de los golpes, naruro levanto su puño cargado con mantra listo para dar el golpe final.

Hasta que..

THUNK

THUNK

THUNK

THUNK

Al menos 10 kunais con papeles bomba atados y encendidos aterrizaron detrás de naruto y el no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

 **Mier-**

 _BOOOOOOOOOM_

Naruto se llevo la mayor parte de la explosión aunque esta no le causo daño lo mando unos unos cuantos metros lejos del cuerpo de orochimaru.

Naruto uso chakra futon para dispersar el humo, el vio que junto al cuerpo de orochimaru se encontraba una persona vestida completamente de negro y no se podia identificar pero por su aura sabia muy bien quien era.

" **Oh no, eso no"-** dijo naruto cargando hacia el sujeto, desafortunadamente antes de que llegara el desapareció en un **shunshin.**

 _CRASH_

Naruto estrello su puño contra un árbol destruyéndolo y parte de la zona detras del arbol por la fuerza del golpe.

" **Tan cerca"-** murmuro naruto con los ojos ocultos por su cabello y su aura de ira aumentando, en ese momento kurumi salió de naruto y lo abrazo cerca de el esto visiblemente calmo a naruto y este poco a poco regresaba a la normalidad, naruto empezó a temblar de la rabia que sentía hacia el mismo, como podia haberlo dejado escapar, se supone que el lo mataría.

" **Shhh no te preocupes naru-kun lo atraparas, estoy segura de que el no desistirá de hacer la invacion, en ese momento tendras nuevamente una oportunidad así que por favor no te pongas así, me duele"-** dijo kurumi y ella atrapo los labios de naruto en un beso, ella podia sentir los sentimientos de naruto, el odio, la ira, la impotencia , ella no quería que se sintiera así, ella sabe que naruto tendrá su nueva oportunidad para matar a orochimaru solo tenían que ser pacientes y esperar, naruto visiblemente mejor levanto la vista y le dio a kurumi una cálida sonrisa.

" **No debes deprimirte por eso naruto, ahora orochimaru sabe de lo que le espera y tiene el miedo implantado en su corazón, el no volverá a escapar por segunda vez asi que animate hijo"-** esas fueron las palabras de su padre adoptivo en su mente, a pesar de que su enemigo huyo, naruto se manejo de forma excelente en el combate, a pesar de tener a alguien que verdaderamente despreciaba frente a el no dejo que su ira y odio sacaran lo mejor de el y se manejo bien en el combate y el se enorgullecía de eso.

"Gracias kurumi-chan, no se lo que haria sin ti y gracias tou-san les prometo que ese bastardo no volvera a escapar esta vez me asegurare de terminar con el de una vez y para siempre"-dijo naruto y ambos asintieron felices de que su hijo/ novio se animara, ambos volvieron al sello.

"Bueno ahora tengo que ir con mi equi"-

"NARU-KUN"-se escucho el grito de una persona que naruto reconocia a la perfeccion, el volteo y vio a anko corriendo a toda velocidad dirigido hacia el y repentinamente lo trajo en un abrazo enterrándolo entre sus pechos, naruto estaba el el cielo y a la vez en el infierno lo primero por tener la cabeza en los suaves pechos de su novia y lo segundo porque no podia respirar y se estaba poniendo azul

"Naru-kun me alegra que estés bien, no te hizo nada verdad, ese maldito pedófilo no te hizo nada verdad"-dijo anko pero entonces se dio cuenta de que naruto se ponia azul y rápidamente lo solto para que cogiera aire.

"Lo siento , al menos hubieras muerto feliz no"-menciono anko poniendo rojo a naruto, lo cual la hizo reir le encantaba hacer esto con el.

"B-b-bueno que haces aquí anko-chan"-pregunto naruto tratando de cambiar de tema, al oir eso anko se puso seria.

"Descubrimos que orochimaru se había infiltrado en el examen, vimos las explosiones y a manda en el aire asi que pensamos que tal vez se estaba enfrentando contigo"-dijo anko y naruto bajo la cabeza un poco.

"Si yo estaba peleando con el, yo quería destrozarlo, quería hacerlo pagar por todo lo que ha hecho a jiji,a la aldea y a ti"-al decir eso anko se puso un poco roja y su corazón empezó a latir.

"Yo lo masacre, lo pulverice tome su maldito orgullo como sannin y lo destroce su espada esta destruida y su invocación fue incinerada, pero no era suficiente, yo quería que sufriera mas por todo el dolor que te hizo pasar así que arranque sus brazos disfrutando de sus patéticos gritos, pero justo cuando estaba por terminarlo alguien se ese maldito de kabuto se interpuso en mi camino y se lo llevo"-dijo naruto, ese sujeto podia esconderse pero su aura era inconfundible fue ese maldito de kabuto el que no le permitió acabar con orochimaru.

Anko escuchaba todo y no sabia si reír o llorar, reír porque ese maldito pedófilo tubo su merecido y fue torturado de la peor manera lo cual es una lastima ya que estuvo para contemplarlo y llorar porque naruto quería hacer esto por ella, su corazón latía como loco, el peleo por ella, el lo quería torturar y hacer sufrir por ella esto era mas de lo que el corazón de anko podia soportar asi que finalmente las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, naruto al ver esto se preocupo eso hasta que ella lo derribo en un abrazo poniendo su rostro en su pecho mientras lloraba, naruto lentamente puso los brazos alrededor de ella abrazándola devuelta y ella se pego mas a el.

"Anko"- naruto trato de hablar.

"Te amo naru-kun"-anko lo interrumpió mientras sollozaba en su pecho.

"Desde que llegaste a mi vida…. Desde que te conocí… todo ha sido increíble…tu me ayudabas en las noches cuando tenia pesadillas, cuando esos malditos aldeanos me insultaban yo no les daba importancia pero tu salías en mi defensa…cuando me sentía triste y sola tu llegabas y te quedabas conmigo me abrazabas diciendo que siempre estarías conmigo… yo…..no puedo…vivir sin ti….yo ya no puedo amar a nadie mas que no sea a ti…no me importa lo que piensen de mi los aldeanos….el pedófilo o cualquiera que no me acepte…no importa nada de eso por mi que se vayan al diablo….…yo solo quiero estar a tu lado….estar hay para ti….pelear junto a ti…vivir junto a ti y tener una familia junto a ti….por favor naru yo"-pero en ese momento ella fue silenciada por un beso de naruto, casi automáticamente ella lo debolvio, ella podia sentir todas las emociones de naruto y el podia sentir las abrumadoras emociones de anko, ella ya no podia esperar mas lo quería, lo quería aquí ahora, en este momento y sabia que naruto también la deseaba a ella, pero tenia que esperar un poco mas al menos hasta que llegue a la torre y en ese momento ambos se demostraran su amor el uno al otro.

Ambos rompieron el beso para después mirarse con amor.

"Te amo anko-chan"-dijo naruto.

"Y yo a ti naru pero ahora debo irme y tu debes terminar el examen, con suerte mañana llegaran a la torre sin problemas y yo te esperare hay y despues…."-la ultima parte anko la susurro en su oído lo cual le dio un sonrojo atómico y le hizo botar humo por los oídos, sin confiar en sus palabras solo pudo asentir y ella sonrió, le dio un ultimo beso y ambos se levantaron.

"Nos vemos en la torre naru-kun"-ella camino lejos de el con un balanceo de caderas tentando a nuestro protagonista y luego desapareció en un **shunshin.**

" _Estas de acuerdo con eso kurumi-chan"-_ pregunto naruto a su inquilina.

" **Me molesta un poco pero creo que se lo merece pero tienes que prometer que yo sere la siguiente prometido naru-kun"-** dijo kurumi con un puchero.

" _Prometido kurumi-chan"-_ dijo naruto en su mente y el paisaje mental kurumi empezó a dar saltitos como una niña pequeña.

" **Jajaja espera que le cuente a los demás armaremos una parranda jajaja"-** dijo asura poniendo rojo a su hijo.

" _Deja de burlarse sensei"-_ exclamo naruto rojo hasta por los codos literlamente podia sentir a asura riéndose de su vergüenza, con eso dicho el corto la conexión, naruto se concentro para buscar a su equipo.

Pero...

"AYUUUUUUUDA"-se escucho un grito de auxilio cerca de su posicion.

"Oh y ahora que"-dijo naruto exasperado y corrió hacia donde se escucho el grito.

ZONA DEL GRITO

Nos encontramos a una chica de cabello rojo con lentes arrinconada por un oso salvaje ella pensó que si gritaba alguien vendría a salvarla, que tonta fue, ella cerro los ojos esperando su inminente fin.

"RAAAAGH"'el oso rugió listo para atacar a la chica.

Pero..

" **SEI"-** se escucho el grito de batalla.

 _PAM_

 _CRAK_

La chica abrió los ojos y vio que su salvador le dio un golpe en la mandibula al aso rompiendo sus dientes y mandándolo a volar desapareciendo en el horizonte cual estrella fugaz.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS CALLES DE KONOHA.

Los jounin después de ir al restaurante decidieron ir a un bar, ellos se encontraban en la planta alta de bebiendo y contando historias.

"Hey miren eso"-dijo yamato y todos levantaron la vista y vieron lo que parecia una estrella fugaz.

"Eso no se ve todo los días, no deberíamos pedir algo"-dijo rin.

¿todavía crees en esas niñerías?-pregunto zabuza.

"No veo porque no, además sera divertido ne anata"-dijo rin.

"Claro no veo porque no"-dijo kakashi.

"Es una perdida de tiempo pero bueno"-dijo zabuza rindiendoce.

Y con eso todos los jounin cerraron los ojos.

" _Deseo que mi equipo pase el examen a salvo y sean grandes shinobis"-_ deseo yamato.

" _Deseo que las llamas de la juventud de mis alumnos siempre arda con intensidad"-_ deseo gai.

" _Deseo que mis genin sean grandes shinobi, que mi familia este a salvo y tener toda la serie icha icha"-_ deseo kakashi.

" _Deseo que mi familia viva feliz por el resto de nuestras vidas"-_ deseo rin.

" _Deseo que haku viva feliz su vida"-_ deseo zabuza.

" _Deseo que mis genin sean grandes shinobi, que yo y mi hija vivamos felices con nuestro amado y que asuma sea alimento para osos"-_ deseo kurenai.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON ASUMA.

Asuma se dirigia por caminando hacia un bar a beber después de un terrible día.

RAAAGH-se escucho el gruñido animal encima de el levanto la vista y lo que vio fue…

¿¡un uso!?

RAGH-gruño el oso

KYAAAAAAAAA-grito muy masculinamente asuma.

 _BOOM_

Lo siguiente que se escucho fueron gritos de niña y gruñidos animales y nadie se atrevía a salir por el miedo.

Parece que los deseos si se hacen realidad.

BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE

La chica miraba a su salvador atónita, el chico, si no mal recuerda naruto era su nombre cuando se armo el jaleo en el salón del primer examen, no cabe duda que la información de que tiene una fuerza de locos no era para bromear.

El chico se volteo y vio a la chica temblar un poco, así que se acerco lentamente a ella y se arrodillo para estar a su nivel.

"No te preocupes ahora estas a salvo"-dijo naruto de forma tranqulizadora y la chica se calmo visiblemente.

"a-arigato"-dijo la chica, naruto miro a todos lados tratando de ver si había alguien mas.

"¿Donde esta tu equipo?"-pregunto naruto haciendo que la chica baje la cabeza y se muerda el labio inferior.

"Ellos querían abrir el pergamino para copiarlo y llegar a la torre mas rápido, les dije que era mala idea pero ellos no me escucharon y me dejaron de lado, cuando lo abrieron quedaron encerrados en un genjutsu, trate de despertaros pero ese oso ataco y mato a mis compañeros"-dijo la chica, no sabia porque le decía esto pero lo que si sabia era que el era una buena persona.

"Ya veo, no te preocupes por ello ya no te ocurrirá nada, ¿Cómo te llamas?"-pregunto naruto.

"Karin…karin uzumaki"-dijo ella dejando a naruto con la boca abierta.

"Uzumaki…cabello rojo"-murmuro naruto para despues dar una gran sonrisa y abrazar a karin dejandola roja como tomate.

"Hey ….espera….no es que me importe pero creo que debemos conocernos mejor y"-murmuraba karin que echaba humo de sus oidos.

"No puedo creer que encontré otro"-dijo naruto.

"Otro"-ladeo la cabeza confundida la pelirroja.

"Yo soy naruto uzumaki y al igual que tu soy del clan uzumaki-dijo naruto feluzmente dejando a la chica confundida.

"No…no pude ser…me dijeron que yo era la única sobreviviente…además los uzumaki tenemos cabello rojo y tu lo tienes"-dijo karin.

"Eso es porque mi padre era de cabello rubio y pero mi madre tenia pelo rojo y era una uzumaki"-dijo naruto sorprendiendo a la chica.

"Entonces tu…y yo somos.."-dijo karin con lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

"Así es karin somos primos"-y al decir eso la chica se hecho a llorar, naruto simplemente la abrazo mientras ella lloraba.

Unos minutos después karin dejo de llorar y le sonrió a su recién descubierto primo y el le sonrió devuelta lo cual la hizo sonrojar un poco.

"Bueno ya es tarde y debo volver con mi equipo"-dijo naruro y se volteo señalando su espalda, de inmediato karin se sonrojo pero no puso ninguna queja y se puso en la espalda de naruto.

" _Es tan calido y su chakra es tan puro pero a la vez intenso"-_ pensó la chica, naruto se levanto cerro los ojos y se concentro buscando a su equipo unos segundos después encontro su aura y flexiono las rodillas.

"Sujétate fuerte"-dijo naruto y la chica levanto una ceja.

"Para q-WOA"-naruto salto y karin se sorprendió de esto al principio pero disfruto el paseo rápidamente, el miro la espalda de su primo y coloco su cabeza en ella, estaba muy cansada y rápidamente se durmió disfrutando del calor corporal de su primo.

MIENTRAS CON EL EQUIPO 7

Los integrantes del equipo 7 se encontraban debajo del tronco de un árbol hueco, sakura se encontraba despierta ya que ella le tocaba la primera guardia, de inmediato sintió algo acercarse y levanto la vista y sonrió al ver a su amado.

 _BOOM_

Naruto aterrizo alertando a los dos genin dormidos, pero bajaron las armas al ver que solo era naruto, sakura y nejenda corrieron hacia naruto y lo abrazaron.

"Estas bien naru-kun no te paso nada cierto"-pregunto nejenda revisando a naruto de arriva abajo.

"Ese maldito no te hizo nada verdad, no estas herido cierto"-dijo sakura haciendo lo mismo que nejenda.

Pero fueron silenciadas por naruto el cual les dio un beso a cada una.

"Estoy bien chicas gracias por preocuparse"-dijo naruto feliz.

"Somos tus novias naru-kun"-dijo nejenda con una sonrisa y tocando la mejilla de naruto.

"Es normal que nos preocupemos por ti naru-baka"-dijo ella colocando su mano en la otra mejilla.

Sasuke simplemente se volvió a dormir y dejo a los demás hacer lo que quieran de todas formas no le importa.

"Naru-kun quien es ella"-pregunto sakura que se acaba de dar cuenta de la presencia de karin,nejenda igualmente quería saber.

"Ella….es mi prima"-dijo naruto feliz y las chicas abrieron los ojos en estado de shock y le pidieron todos los detalles.

Naruto les explico lo que paso desde que se separaron, las chicas al igual que kurumi le dijeron que tendrá otra oportunidad y que esta vez lo lograra, después explico su encuentro con karin y como descubrió que era una uzumaki lo cual los hace algo así como primos.

"Bueno chicas mañana debemos llegar a la torre asi que vamos a dormir"-dijo naruto.

"Hai naru-kun"-dijeron ambas al unisono.

Los tres fueron al árbol, naruto coloco a karin suavemente en el suelo, el dijo que aria la guardia mientras ellas dormían, naruto se coloco junto al fuego, pero luego sintió un peso en sus hombros, nejenda puso su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo y sakura en su derecho mientras se abrazaban a el, naruto sonrió, verdaderamente era como decían, el era un maldito suertudo por tener a chicas tan maravillosas a su lado.

BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE(SIGUIENTE MAÑANA).

Naruto abrió los ojos, sentía unas auras con intenciones hostiles, al menos dos de ellas ya que se sentía mas como una profunda tristeza y desesperación, naruto se movió un poco haciendo que sus chicas se despertaran.

Naru-kun que pasa-pregunto nejenda.

Tenemos compañía-dijo el y de inmediato las chicas adquirieron un rostro serio.

"HEY QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAN SALGAN DE HAY"-grito naruto, los que los vigilaban salieron ya que no había necesidad esconderse mas, resulta que eran los chicos de oto.

"Parece que hay alguien competente en este equipo"-dijo uno de cabello alborotado.

"entreguen al uchiha y nadie saldrá herido"-dijo el que tenia vendado la mayor parte del rostro.

Mientras tanto la chica no dijo nada simplemente se quedo hay.

Naruto y las chicas se miraron para después reirá de lo lindo, de verdad creyeron que les podían amenazar de esta forma deben estar locos. Los tres veían reírse a los chicos del equipo 7 y rápidamente se molestaron.

" **Sankuha"** dijo el chico de pelo alborotado disparando una onda sonora de sus manos.

 _BOOM_

"JA a ver si se siguen burlando"-

"Sabes eso fue muy descortés"-dijo una voz arriba de ellos.

Levantaron la vista y vieron a sakura con una sonrisa cayendo hacia el chico de cabello negro.

"SHANNARO"-grito sakura estampando su puño en la cara del pelinegro.

 _PUM_

 _BOOM_

Lo siguiente que se vio fue al pelinegro en un cráter con los ojos en blanco.

"ZAKU"-grito el chico vendado.

"Vaya parece que tomo muy bien el golpe de sakura"-dijo nejenda que se acercaba a al chico momia.

"Maldita perra "dijo el y cargo hacia ella con intención de golpearla, ella solo esquivo el golpe, sin embargo e chico sonrío ya que había caído en su trampa.

Ha-

 _PUM_

"GUAH"-el chico vendado recibió una patada de nejenda en el estomago que lo mando a un árbol.

"No lo entiendo se supone que deberías estar en el suelo por las ondas sonoras de mi brazo"-dijo el que no entendía como demonios aun podia estar de pie.

"Te preguntaras porque no me pasa nada, sabia que el dispositivo tuyo en el brazo tenia que hacer algo parecido a lo de tu amigo desde que lo vi ,parece que el tuyo amplifica las ondas sonoras pero desafortunadamente para ti estoy usando mi chakra para tapar mis oidos"-nejenda ella paso posiciones de manos.

" **Raiton: jibashi"-** nejenda puso las manos en el suelo disparando una descarga electrica hacia el chico.

"AAAAAAAAH"-el chico grito de dolor al recibir la descarga y rapidamente quedo fuera de combate.

"Bueno ahora solo falta ella"-dijo sakura refiriendoce a la chica pelinegra la cual retrocedia lentamente con kunai en mano.

"aléjense alej"-pero ella choco con algo, volteo lentamente y vio a naruto detrás de ella con su sonrisa de batalla y sus ojos blanco brillantes.

 **Bu-** dijo el y la chica se desmayo, nadie dijo nada por unos segundos para después caer al suelo desencajándose de la risa.

10 minutos después

La chica empezaba a despertar y vio que los tres chicos que la atacaron estaban a su alrededor, con miedo ella trato de alejarse de ellos.

"Tranquila no te haremos daño, de hecho se que tu no quisiste atacarnos"-dijo naruto sorprendiendo a la chica.

¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto ella.

"Digamos que naru-kun tiene un método de saber quien tiene buenas intenciones y quienes no"-dijo sakura y el asintió.

"Así que no te preocupes, pero si queremos saber ¿Por qué nos vinieron a atacar?"-pregunto naruto, la chica se tenso un poco pero cuando vio la mirada tranquilizadora del chico y la de las dos chicas se alivio un poco.

"Nosotros fuimos mandados aquí con la intención de matar a sasuke uchiha eso es todo lo que se"-dijo ella.

"¿Quién te lo ordeno?"-pregunto sakura esta vez.

"o-orochimaru-sama el nos ordeno hacer esto, nos dijo que si fallábamos nos mataría"-dijo ella con algunas lagrimas contenidas, ¿Por qué les decía esto?, seguramente cuando ella no les fuera útil seguramente se desharían de ella.

"Ya veo no te preocupes no lo dejaremos hacer eso"-dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

"Que"-fue lo único que ella alcanzo a decir.

"No dejaremos que ese bastardo haga de las suyas otra vez, si te quedas en konoja te garantizo que serás protegida y no te pasara nada confía en nosotros"-dijo naruto y la chica no sabia porque pero ella creía ciegamente en las palabras de este chico que acaba de conocer.

"¿de verdad?"-pregunto con algo de vacilación y el chico asintió para después abrazar al chico y decir 'gracias' muchas veces, sakura y nejenda veían esto con algo de celos pero lo dejarian pasar esta chica se ve que a sufrido bastante.

"Y que hacemos con ellos"-pregunto nejenda señalando a los dos chicos inconscientes.

"Déjenlos, desde que me coloque en su equipo han tratado de usarme como su objeto de diversión es solo gracias a mi amiga tayuya que no me ha pasado nada-dijo ella y los tres miembros del equipo 7 le lanzaron miradas de desprecio a los dos chicos.

"Bueno ya no te preocupes ya no te harán daño nos aseguraremos de eso"-dijo naruto con una sonrisa kin lo miro con un rubor en sus mejillas y asintió.

Bueno despertemos al teme y a karin y vamos a la torre-dijo naruto y las chicas asintieron.

TORRE DEL BOSQUE(1 hora después)

El equipo 7 había llegado a la torre se encontraron frente a una especie de acertijo, rápidamente supieron que debían abrir los pergaminos, al abrirlos vieron que eran unos de invocación y en una nube de humo aparecio una cara muy conocida por ellos.

"IRUKA-SENSEI"-gritaron los genin de la hoja.

"Hola chicos me alegra de que pasaran, de hecho son el 4 equipo en pasar es muy impresionante"-dijo iruka verdaderamente orgulloso de sus exalumnos.

"Quienes fueron los otros tres"-pregunto naruto aunque ya tenia una idea de quien era uno de los equipos.

"El primero fue el equipo de gai, el segundo fue el de suna, el tercero fue el equipo de kurenai, de hecho hinata ha estado feliz desde ayer diciendo cosas como que gano una cita con naruto"-dijo iruka con una mirada socarrona poniendo a naruto rojo como tomate, nejenda y sakura hicieron un puchero, karin y kin se molestaron por esto un poco aunque no entendian porque y a sasuke no le importaba.

"Dejando eso de lado iruka-sensei, debemos informar a jiji de algo urgente, dígale a todos los sensei que se reúnan en la oficina del hokage"-dijo naruto trayendo seriedad a la sala y el asintió, naruto hizo un clon de sombra.

"Infórmale a jiji de todo lo que hemos descubierto"-dijo naruto y el clon asintió, con eso dicho el clon salió de la torre a informar a hiruzen.

"Bueno chicos ustedes todavía tienen 4 días así que pueden descansar en la torre hasta el ultimo día así que aprovechen bien su tiempo"-dijo iruka y todos asintieron, con eso dicho iruka desapareció en un **shunshin.**

"Bueno supongo que aho"-

NARU-KUN-repentinamente naruto fue atrapado en un abrazo por nada mas ni nada menos que hinata la cual sin previo aviso lo beso para celos de nejenda, sakura, kin y karin, después de unos minutos ambos a regañadientes rompieron el beso.

"Hina-chan asi que llegaron aquí ayer"-pregunto naruto algo jadeante y algo rojo por el beso.

"Hai, eso quiere decir que…"-ella bajo la cabeza algo sonrojada.

"Si después del examen tendremos una cita así como prometí"-dijo naruto y ella tímidamente asintió emocionada por la cita. Detrás de ella los equipos de suna, de gai y kurenai se acercaban.

"Hey chicos como estuvo la prueba"-pregunto naruto.

"Fue sencillo unos ninjas de iwa se metieron en un nido de santígüelas y casualmente tenían el pergamino que necesitábamos, aunque unos equipos trataron de quitárnoslo los vencimos fácilmente"-dijo kiba.

"En nuestros caso unos equipos trataron de emboscarnos desde el principio pero los vencimos rápidamente"-dijo tenten y neji y lee asintieron.

"Nosotros matamos a un equipo de ame y tenían nuestro pergamino"-dijo gaara como si fuera lo mas casual.

"Si nosotros lo vimos eso fue brutal creo que si naruto no nos contara de ti creeria que eres un psicópata"-dijo kiba y los demás no pudieron evitar asentir.

"Puedo vivir con eso"-dijo gaara con pequeña sonrisa

"Y ustedes me sorprende que no llegaran el primer día"-dijo neji y naruto adopto una expresión seria, todos vieron esto y de inmediato hicieron lo mismo.

"Nos encontramos con orochimaru en el bosque"-dijo naruto haciendo a todos ensanchar los ojos.

"Así que es por eso que sentía tu poder aumentar ya decía yo que eso no era normal"-dijo neji.

"Pero porque estaba aquí y porque ataco a tu equipo naru-kun"-pregunto hinata.

"No lo se pero tal vez jiji pueda ayudar con eso envié a un clon para informarle de todo por ahora solo podemos esperar"-dijo naruto.

Mientras eso sasuke veía todo esto y no pudo evitar apretar los dientes, puede que lo niegue pero a el le gustaba ser el centro de atención, todo era sobre el y ahora todo era sobre naruto.

 _Porque siempre es el dobe, todos deberían estar escuchándome a mi, soy un uchiha, yo soy el que debería tener toda la atención y el poder no esa basura sin clan-_ pensó sasuke con frustración.

"Bueno chicos vamos a descansar y esperemos a los demás de seguro llegaran hoy"-dijo shino y todos asintieron

TORRE DEL BOSQUE (6:00 pm)

Naruto estaba frente habitación y fue a descansar,como se habia predicho el resto de los novatos llegaron y mañana resolverían el acertijo con orochimaru, entro a la habitación y rápidamente se metió en la cama y cerro los ojos, en ese momento sintió un peso encima de el y tubo que cubrir su nariz para no salir volando por una hemorragia nasal.

Encima de el estaba anko pero ella tenia puesto un muy atractivo conjunto de ropa que consistía en un sujetador purpura que apenas sostenía sus pechos y unas bragas diminutas que dolo cubrían su parte intima y se metía dentro de su redondo trasero.

"Anko yo"-pero anko le puso un dedo en sus labios.

"Shh te dije que te recompensaría en el bosque y eso planeo hacer mi amor así que solo cállate y disfruta"-dijo anko seductoramente para después besarlo furiosamente.

 **IT'S LEMON TIME**

Anko besaba a naruto con pasión introduciendo su lengua en su boca, ella era de hecho virgen pero leer icha icha le dio idea de como hacer esto, pero dejo de pensar en eso ella tenia que darle placer a su amado.

La lenguas de anko y naruto luchaban por el dominio, naruto tomo el trasero de anko apretándolo con firmeza sacándole dulces gemidos a ella, anko se aparto del beso y llego a su oído.

"Naru-kun pervertido"-susurro anko en su oído para después mordisquearlo sacándole un gruñido a naruto, ella fue bajando dejando dulces besos y lamiendo el cuerpo de naruto disfrutando de cada momento tocando el cuerpo musculoso y duro como el acero de su novio.

"Sabes cuanto tuve que contenerme para no violarte cada vez que veía ese maravilloso cuerpo tuyo, era una maldita tortura y solo podia satisfacerme a mi misma pero no era suficiente"-dijo anko ahora besando pezones de naruto sacándole un gruñido de placer, a anko le gusto ese sonido así que empezó a presionar su trapero contra el miembro de naruto el cual lentamente se estaba levantando.

"Kukuku parece que tu gran amigo quiere salir a jugar naru-kun"-dijo anko y ahora anko bajaba lentamente para estar frente a la gran carpa de naruto.

Anko-

"Solo disfruta naru-kun"-audazmente ella tomo los pantalones de naruto y su ropa interior y los saco revelando el miembro erecto de naruto, anko ensancho los ojos y jadeo al ver el tamaño del miembro de naruto para después poner una mirada depredadora.

"Vaya naru-kun quien diría que ocultabas un 7 brazo, creo que te debo dar un castigo apropiado por eso"-ella tomo el miembro y empezo a mover su mano de arriba abajo lentamente, ella beso la punta hinchada del miembro para después darle unas cuantas lamidas al eje.

"A-anko eso es increíble"-dijo un jadeante naruto haciendo sonreír a anko.

"Te gusta naru-kun, solo estamos comenzando así que prepárate"-dijo ella para despues engullir completamente el miembro de naruto sacándole un gruñido de placer, anko estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo el miembro de naruto era tan grande que llegaba hasta su garganta, ella empezó a succionar el miembro y mover su cabeza adelante y atrás aumentando el placer de naruto.

"Anko si. Si haces eso …yo"-trato de decir pero el placer que sentía no lo dejaba hablar correctamente, anko saco el miembro de su boca y empezó a pajearlo lentamente dandole una placentera tortura.

"Que pasa naru-kun quieres correrte, quieres rociar tu leche en mi, como quieres que lo haga con mis manos o mi boca o mis pechos elije naru-kun"-dijo anko aumentando la velocidad de su movimiento.

" tus pechos"-alcanzo a decir.

"Ufufufu sabia que seria esa"-anko se desabrocho el sujetador dejando a la vista sus bellos y muy atractivos y enormes pechos, ella rodeo el miembro con ellos pero no podia cubrirlo por completo, naruto sintió que su miembro estaba entre dos suaves malvaviscos.

"Ahora naru-kun dame una gran carga"-dijo anko empezando a mover sus pechos de arriba abajo y empezó a lamer la punta del miembro aumentando el placer, el miembro de naruto empezó a temblar lo que significa que estaba cerca de acabar

"A-anko-chan yo… "-

"Hazlo naru-kun córrete suéltalo todo"-dijo rogo anko aumentado la velocidad.

"Me corro"-gruño naruto soltando su carga cubriendo el rostro de anko, sus pechos y disparando un poco en su boca.

" _Es delicioso el semen de naru-kun es delicioso podría volverme adicta a el"-_ pensó anko lamiendo el semen de naruto y limpiando su miembro que aun estaba muy duro.

"Aun duro eh, entonces po"-pero fue detenida por un movimiento de naruto cuando se dio cuenta ella ahora estaba debajo de naruto y el estaba encima de ella.

"Es tu turno anko-chan"-dijo naruto en un tono seductor.

"Pero yo soy la que quiere darte placer a ti naru"-dijo anko el plan era que ella le diera placer a el no al revez.

"No es justo que yo sea el único que reciba placer yo también quiero que mi hebi-hime lo sienta quiero mostrarte cuanto te amo-dijo naruto y ella sintió su corazón hincharse y latir con fuerza, por dios ella ya lo amaba y el seguía haciendo eso, cuanto mas quería enamorarla.

"Te amo naru-kun"-dijo anko con todo el amor que pudo reunir en su voz.

"Y yo a ti mi hebi-hime"-dijo naruto en el mismo tono.

Sin previo aviso naruto atrapo los labios de anko en un feroz beso sus lenguas luchaban por el dominio, naruto gano el combate explorando la cavidad de anko sacándole dulces gemidos a ella, naruto repentinamente tomo uno de los pechos de anko masajeándolo con suavidad haciendo que anko se estremeciera de placer, naruto rompió el beso para pesar de anko.

"No te preocupes mi hebi-hime solo disfruta"-repentinamente naruto empezó a dejar besos en su cuello y un par de mordidas suaves que la hacían gemir de éxtasis, naruto bajo hasta llegar a sus pechos y empezó a chupar el derecho mientras masajeaba el izquierdo.

"Aah naru no te detengas se siente increíble ahh no pares"-dijo anko que agarraba las sabanas fuertemente, en ese momento sintió un toque en su intimidad y vio que naruto rosaba sus dedos en ella a través de sus bragas.

"Eres tan hermosa hebi-hime"-dijo naruto para después volver a chupar el pezón de anko la cual ya no podia hablar del placer que sentía.

" _No puedo pensar con claridad mi mente va en blanco"-_ pensaba anko gimiendo.

Naruto dejo sus pechos y empezó a bajar dejando besos en el torso de anko disfrutando de suave piel, siguió su camino hasta estar frente a la intimidad de anko suavemente tomo las bragas y las bajo revelando su vagina.

"Estas muy mojada hebi-hime"-dijo naruto.

"Por supuesto…la persona que mas amo me esta dando el mayor placer que he sentido nunca como no voy a estar excitada por eso, así estas esperando cómeme de una vez"-dijo anko jadeante

"Entonces itadakimasu"-dijo naruto empezando a lamer los labios inferiores de anko, haciéndola gritar de placer, naruto estaba lamiendo disfrutando de los jugos de anko, el vio su clítoris y lo pellizco sacándole otro gemido a anko, eso era música para sus oídos.

"Naru…no …no puedo mas…es demaciado….yo…yo ME CORRO"-anko arqueo las espalda como la indescriptible sensación de placer corrió por todo su cuerpo liberando un poderoso orgasmo, mientras tanto naruto tomaba los jugos de anko disfrutando de su dulce sabor.

"Eres tan dulce sabes como el dango"-dijo naruto y repentinamente cambiaron de posición nuevamente anko estaba en la cima.

"Naru, ya no aguanto, lo quiero…lo necesito…por favor"-ella tomo el miembro erecto de naruto tratando de llevarlo a su entrada.

"Estas segura hebi-hime"-pidió naruto buscando una confirmación.

"Si yo ya no aguanto mas quiero ser una contigo"-dijo ella y el asintió, anko introdujo el miembro lentamente para que no sea tan doloroso, solo a entrado un poco y ya sentía un inmenso placer, pero no era suficiente, quería mas.

Oh al diablo.

Anko introdujo el miembro de golpe rompiendo la barrera.

La virginidad de ambos se había ido.

"AAAH"-anko grito de dolor y placer y su entrada sangraba.

"Hebi-hime"-jadeo naruto preocupado.

"Estoy bien…siempre duele la primera vez….déjame acostumbrarme"-dijo anko con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y unas cuantas lagrimas, naruto se levanto un poco y la abrazo besando sus lagrimas y diciendo palabras de amor en su oído ayudando a aliviar el dolor.

Unos minutos después la mayor parte del dolor se había ido y anko empezó a moverse, ambos empezaron a sentir un placer que no se comparaba a nada de lo que habían hecho antes, era simplemente celestial, naruto empezó a moverse también aumentando el placer de ambos.

"Naru se siente increible no puedo parar"-dijo anko con una expresión de absoluto placer con su lengua colgando fuera de su boca mientras cabalgaba el pene de naruto.

Yo tampoco hime estas tan apretada-dijo natuto y este aumento las embestidas sacandole gemidos de éxtasis a anko.

"Naru eres tan grande mas rápido párteme en dos cógeme hasta que no pueda caminar"-dijo anko aumentado la velocidad de su movimiento mientras sus pechos se sacudian con cada movimiento.

"Hime eres hermosa te amo"-naruto se levanto y empezó a besar a anko y tomo su trazero aumentando la velocidad de sus estocadas.

"Naru te amo, soy tuya, tuya, TUYA"-dijo anko gimiendo el nombre de su amado.

"Hime yo tambien te amo eres mia, mia ,MIA"-dijo naruto.

Ambos estrellaron sus labios perdiéndose en el amor y la lujuria disfrutando del placer prolongándose por horas hasta que no podían aguantar mas

"Hime…yo"-

"Dentro naru, hagámoslo juntos lléname por completo"-dijo anko.

"Pero.."-

"Tome precauciones no te preocupes"-dijo ella.

Con eso dicho ambos se volvieron a besar aumentado la velocidad de sus movimientos llegando hasta estaban al borde.

"HIME, HIME, HIME"-

"NARU, NARU, NARU"-

"HIME/NARU"-gritaron ambos llegando hasta el orgasmo para después caer a la cama jadeantes y con una fina capa de sudor en sus cuerpos, el semen de naruto salía a borbotones de la vagina de anko la cual estaba desbordante de el, sin que se dieran cuenta una luz roja rodeo a ambos amantes y en la espalda de anko se formo un tatuaje similar al de la espalda de naruto.

Ambos amantes jadeaban, pero aun querian mas, no era suficiente.

"Naru aun sigues duro, espero que tengas mucho mas porque voy a dejarte seco esta noche un tengo hambre de ti"-dijo anko moviendo sus caderas confirmando que el miembro de naruto aun estaba muy duro y rebosante de energía.

"Yo tampoco hime, no he tenido suficiente de ti"-dijo naruto, entonces anko se levanto con un poco de dificultad y se coloco el la cabecera de la cama colocando sus manos en la pared y agitando su culo tentadoramente.

"Naruuu te estoy esperando ven y coloca ese duro y enorme pene dentro"-dijo anko de forma seductora.

"Como ordenes hime"-dijo naruto agarrando su culo redondo y carnozo y de una estocada introdujo su miembro en ella sacandole un grito de placer.

No hace falta decir que tenían una larga noche por delante.

 **LEMON TIME END**

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CIELO

Nuestras hermosas y pervertidas diosas miraban todo el espectaculo y no hace falta decir que estaban disfrutando del espectáculo.

"Están seguras que deberíamos hacer esto"-pregunto yami con su nariz sangrando a borbotones.

"No te preocupes es por una buena causa"-dijo shinigami.

Cual-

"Estamos viendo como podemos darle mas placer a naru-kun asi cuando sea nuestro turno podemos llevarlo al éxtasis del placer así que tomen nota niñas quiero todos y cada uno de los detalles"-dijo kami con su nariz sangrando como un grifo y las tres empezaron a tomar nota de todos los puntos sensibles de naruto y cuales posiciones son sus favoritas.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN BAR DE KONOHA

" **SALUD"-** gritaron varias vocs que resultaban ser asura, yasha, augus, susanoo y minato(disfrazado) y todos bebieron su copa, todos estaban slrededor de uns mesa celebrando

" **Jajaja mi hijo por fin se hizo hombre"-** dijo asura riendoze.

"Estoy tan orgulloso "dijo minato limpiando una lagrima de orgullo de su ojo por su hijo.

" **Je ya era hora** "-dijo yasha tomando otra copa.

" **Jajaja es verdad el chico tenia muchas de donde escoger"-** dijo augus engullendo una botella.

" **Augus-teme te tragaste todo el maldito sake"-** dijeron asura, yasha, susanoo y minato mientras que augus solo se burlo.

" **Ja y que piensan hacer al respecto"-** desafio augus.

" **KONOYARO"-** asura cargo hacia augus seguido de los demás y estos formaron una bola de humo donde volaban los golpes y las patadas mientras el bar era destruido en el proceso.

Si la típica celebración de este grupo de locos.

 **Y CORTE**

 **Bueno chicos eso es todo por este capitulo en el próximo capitulo se revelara el paradero de otro de los portadores de los generales deidad y darán comienzo las preliminares así que espérenlo con ansias amigos.**

 **Aquí esta el analisis prometido.**

 **Nombre: naruto uzumaki namikaze**

 **Rango: genin**

 **Rango real: desconocido**

 **Equipamiento: kanshou y byakuya dos espadas con capacidades desconocidas y diversos poderes ocultos.**

 **Contrato de invocación: naruto posee dos contratos**

 **Los sapos y los doce kenjuu de la calamidad.**

 **Habilidades**

 **Fuerza: el punto fuerte de naruto en mi fic en su estado normal puede destruir montañas y levantarlas sin muchos problemas incluso podría reventar la armadura del susanoo de madara sin problema alguno, en su estado 6 brazos su fuerza equivale al menos lo suficiente para causar terremotos a nivel continentes con sus puños y destruirlos y su modo berserker podría generar terremotos y cataclismos a escala mundial y todo esto es aaumentado con la ira o el uso del chakra del kyubi hasta niveles extremos.**

 **Balas de energia: naruto puede disparar a gran velocidas balas de energia de sus puños y mientras mas mantra use en ellas mas poderosas se volveran.**

 **Velocidad: si bien no es tan rápido como neji la velocidad de naruto es bastante alta es muy superior al hiraishin de minato.**

 **Detección de auras: gracias a kami naruto puede sentir las auras de todas las personas en un radio limitado con eso puede saber si una persona tiene buenas intenciones o no.**

 **Resistencia-naruto puede resistir impactos de carácter bijudama con algunos daño.**

 **Inteligencia: si bien este naruto no es tan baka como en el canon este naruto es muy impulsivo y cargara al combate sin pensar pero durante el combate se las ingeniara para acabar con su enemigo.**

 **Ninjutu rango A-SS**

 **Genjutsu- rango B**

 **Taijutsu: rango SSSS**

 **Kenjutsu :rango- A**

 **Nivel de poder: el nivel de poder de naruto llega a escala continental en términos de poder con su modo bjra 6 brazos y clase mundial si usa su ira para aumentar su poder o su modo berzerker o el chakra del kyubi para aumentar su poder, con esto quiero decir que puede reventar el mundo de un puñetazo como asura, claro que no al menos no aun, cuando domine bien su poder y pueda usarlo a la perfección hay si podrá recuerden que aun le falta por dominar 2 transformaciones de asura.**

 **bueno con esto me despido, JANE"-dijo en autor saliendo con una bomba de humo.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Como están mis amigos se que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero la universidad no me da un respiro pero la buena noticia es que ya entramos al ultimo semestre por lo cual dentro de poco estaré libre y podre escribir con gusto pero basta de eso ahora vamos con los comentarios.**

 **Ccsakuraforever:** me alegra que te gustara la paliza de orochimaru y te garantizo que naruto y los demas mostraran sus habilidades en el próximo capitulo y a esos 2 bueno solo digamos que lo que les pasara no será nada bonito kukuku.

 **Ryomy** : gracias amigo me alegra que te gustara y no te preocupes habrán muchas palisas sangrientas por venir.

 **Metalero anarkista** : me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y gracias la verdad es que es el primer lemon que escribo y me gusto como quedo gracias amigo

 **Sumoner. Dante** : no te preocumes amigo te garantizo que habra mas capitulo pronto gracias por el apoyo.

 **SAMUROCK** : gracias amigo parece que las deidades si escuchan las plegarias hasta de los malos jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por el apoyo.

 **Kitsuneblue** : gracias amigo la verdad es que el estilo de lucha del raikage me parece genial y quería incluirlo, lo del fic de kenichi lo he estado pensando y tal vez en un futuro lo haga y lo del fic de monster musume con esa temática creo que ya hay uno y en español pero vere que puedo pensar.

Bueno sin más preámbulos empecemos.

"humano"

 **"biju, espíritu, invocaciones y jutsus"**

 **"** _pensamiento y flashbacks"_

 **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS:** NO POSEO NARUTO, ASURAS WRATH, AKAME GA KILL O CUALQUIER PERSONAJE O TÉCNICAS UTILIZADAS EN OTROS ANIMES O VIDEJUEGOS ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.

 **ADBERTENCIA:** los personajes serán un poco OOC y la historia puede variar tanto la de naruto como la de las otras 2 a mi conveniencia.

 **ADVERTENCIA 2: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON SI NO QUIEREN LEER ESA PARTE SALTENLA.**

Bueno vamos con el capitulo.

 **Capitulo 21: encuentros inesperados, preliminares y una noche bajo las estrellas.**

PARQUES DE KONOHA

Asura junto a durga se encontraban en uno de los parques de la aldea disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad de la mañana, asura tenia los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la tranquilidad mientras tenia su cabeza en el regazo de su esposa.

"Así que naruto se unió con anko-san bien por ella, se ha hecho muy fuerte estoy segura que el la va a hacer muy feliz y a las demás también y las protegera"-dijo durga pasando sus dedos por el pelo de asura y el sonrió.

" **Por supuesto que si el será el mas fuerte algún día me alcanzara** "-dijo asura con una sonrisa de orgullo.

"Ara, no deberías decir que te superara anata"-dijo durga con una sonrisa.

" **JA,** **eso no sucederá a corto plazo yo tambien seguiré haciéndome mas fuerte tambien, no voy a dejar que me supere tan fácil"-** dijo asura con una sonrisa desafiante.

Durga se rio de manera delicada, su esposo era muy competitivo, ella se le quedo mirando y luego miro hacia el frente y vio a su hija que estaba un poco delante de ellos observando las flores del parque con una sonrisa.

"Sabes parece que a nuestra hija tiene sentimientos por nuestro hijo adoptivo"-dijo casualmente durga.

" **Solo podrán salir si naruto me derrota"-** dijo asura algo molesto el no queria ver a su preciosa hija salir con alguien pero ya que era naruto estaba dispuesto a hacer una pequeña excepción.

Pero si le hacia algo pervertido estaba mas que muerto.

" **Vamos anata sabes que naruto es un buen chico estoy seguro que el seria un buen hombre para mithra"-** dijo durga con una risita sabiendo lo sobreprotector que era asura con mithra.

" **Por eso se la estoy dando, normalmente mandaría a volar a cualquiera que se le insinue a mi hija pero ya que es naruto estoy dispuesto darle ese chance"-** durga suspiro con una risa eso es lo mas aceptable que podia conceder asura al menos por ahora para despues quedársele viendo a su amado esposo con afecto.

"Te amo"-dijo durga acariciando su rostro con su mano.

" **Yo también durga"-** dijo asura.

Ambos se besaron disfrutando de su mutua compañía pero fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su hija.

"Oto-sama oka-sama"-grito mithra acercandoce a ellos de inmeditao se separaron a regañadientes.

" **Que pasa mithra"-** pregunto asura.

"Podemos ir a ver a naruto lo extraño"-pregunto mithra con un pequeño sonrojo, mithra sonrio y asura solamente le temblaba un ojo tratando de aguantarse las ganas de ir y golpear a naruto.

"Claro que podemos ir mithra"-dijo durga con una risita, asura estaba a punto de protestar hasta que vio que su hija hacia el ataque que ni los dioses pueden resistir, **los ojos de cachorrito no jutsu**.

" **D-de acuerdo creo que podemos ir"-** dijo asura suspirando y su hija empezo a saltar de alegría.

Durga y asura se levantaron para irse, durga camino un poco con mithra mientras asura se quedo un poco atrás viéndolas con una sonrisa.

Estaba feliz.

Tenia a su amada esposa y su preciosa hija devuelta y ahora tenia un hijo del cual estaba orgulloso ya que seguía sus pasos como un guerrero y una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz con su familia.

El los protegería.

No importa si eran ninjas, gohma, sus excompañeros o los mismos dioses. Nadie le arrebataría si familia otra vez.

"Anata que pasa"-grito durga muy delante de de sus pensamientos.

"Oto-sama vamos apúrate"-grito mithra.

" **Ya voy"-** grito asura caminando hacia ellos.

" _ **No dejare que nadie me los arrebaten otra vez**_ _-_ pensó asura comprometiéndose a destruir a cualquiera que se atreva a amenazar a su familia.

Quien se atreva a hacerlo sufrirá toda su **ira.**

UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA

Nos encontramos en lo que parece una sala medica donde vemos el cuerpo de orochimaru o mejor dicho lo que queda de el conectado a un montón de aparatos para mantenerlo con vida, se abrió la puerta de la sala y entro nada mas y nada menos que kabuto yakushi el estaba tomando notas de la condición de orochimaru y la única palabra que le vino a la mente al ver su estado era "deplorable" de hecho el mismo estaba completamente sorprendido de que si quiera este vivo, después de tomar exitosamente su cuerpo procedió a sanar sus heridas mas graves ya que si no lo hubiera hecho a tiempo lo mas seguro era que hubiera muerto.

"U-uhaaah"-se escucho un gemido procedente de orochimaru, kabuto confirmo que el se encontraba despierto.

"Me alegra que este en la tierra de los vivos orochimaru-sama"-bromeo el peligris.

"c-callate kabuto"-dijo forzadamente orochimaru y el solo se limito a reír, tomo el informe de orochimaru.

"Ruptura de huesos en un 90% del cuerpo, órganos internos perforados, corazón casi aplastado, múltiples hemorragias internas y el desmembramiento que afortunadamente pudimos repara a tiempo, debo decir que naruto-kun si hizo un gran numero en usted un poco mas y no la cuenta"-dijo kabuto, al oir el nombre de ese chico orochimaru se estremeció en el terror, su mente repasaba las imágenes de la masacre a la que sobrevivió, recordó esos ojos mortales llenos de ira y rabia ciega, la imagen del kyubi y esa figura de un hombre misterioso su presencia era igual a la de naruto pero miles de veces peor.

Kabuto observo los monitores y se dio cuenta de que los latidos del corazon de orochimaru se volvieron erráticos el volteo y vio el cuerpo de su amo empezó a convulsionar, sus ojos parecían querer ir a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, kabuto cogió rápidamente unos poderosos sedantes y se los inyecto a orochimaru, poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a estabilizarse y rápidamente cayo dormido, kabuto suspiro su amo estaba entrando en estado shock por recordar esa batalla si se le puede llamar así ya que lo que fue eso era una masacre unilateral.

Kabuto estaba aterrado y a la vez intrigado, lo primero porque sabia que si su amo no pudo contra naruto el tampoco tendría oportunidad y probablemente el muera en ese mismo momento y lo segundo por el mismo naruto ya que el también vio esa imagen espectral y sintio ese poder abrumador del kyubi y de esa entidad desconocida.

El recordó que hace años en la isla del norte hubo un incidente con uno de sus prisioneros, ese mismo prisionero destruyo la isla el solo escapando y matando a casi todos los demás prisioneros en el proceso, los sobrevivientes de ese evento decían cosas que una especie de figura se materializaba detrás del niño, que su brazo izquierdo genero se volvió de oro y creo un enorme escudo y que tatuajes extraños aparecieron en su pie solo para después empezar a destrozar todo a su alrededor.

Entre mas asociaba a ese individuo con naruto se dio cuenta de que tenia muchas similitudes.

Sera acaso un kekkei genkai, algún tipo de jutsu o tal vez algo mas, habrá otros como ellos?

El seguía haciéndose esas preguntas en su mente, preguntas sin respuesta y que no podia resolver y eso lo frustraba.

Pero por ahora debía dejar eso, el debía cuidar a su amo y asegurarse de su recuperación, el estima que en un mes orochimaru estaría curado nuevamente y podrían seguir con su plan dentro de unas horas tenia que volver a seguir su misión y dejaría a un personal capacitado para que curaran a orochimaru.

TORRE DEL BOSQUE (HABITACION DE NARUTO)

Anko empezó a abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación en la torre así que rápidamente se levanto dándose cuenta que estaba desnuda, ella entonces recordó lo que ocurrió anoche y se sonrojo un poco ella miro a su lado y vio a su amado rubio junto a ella mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, ella le sonrió con amor y se acurruco junto a el abrazándolo y colocando su cabeza en su pecho musculoso.

Había sido fantástico tanto que no podia describirlo, finalmente ella y naruto hicieron el amor y había sido la experiencia mas grande que había tenido, la sensación aun era palpable, cada vez que sus cuerpos se tocaban, cada vez que decían palabras de amor mientras estaban unidos, cada vez que llegaban al climax, todo fue absolutamente perfecto.

Anko levanto la vista y miraba con a amor a su naru, su rubio, su amor, la persona que la libero de su miseria, que la acepto y que nunca la abandono. Mucha gente pensaria que la gran anko mitarashi nunca podría actuar de esta forma y en parte era cierto ella nunca actuaria de esta forma con otra persona.

Excepto naruto

El era la unica persona con la cual la podia ver de esta forma y no ir directo al hospital o al panteón el y sus "hermanas" claro esta.

Ella acerco su rostro al de naruto y lo beso suavemente para después acurrucarse en su pecho nuevamente, ella quería quedarse así por mas tiempo y disfrutar de la calidez de su novio.

Naruto había despertado de su sueño hace un rato pero no quería levantarse todavía, el sintió a anko pegarse mas a el y el beso que le dio, francamente el era un afortunado por tener a alguien como ella en su vida, abrió los ojos solo para deleitarse con la hermosa figura de su amante, ella tenia su cabeza en su pecho con los ojos cerrados y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

" _Es tan hermosa"-_ pensó naruto viendo a anko, el se movio un poco y beso a anko en la frente, ella abrio los ojos y vio que su amado la miraba con amor, por dios como le encantaba que la mirara de esa forma, cuando la miraba de esa forma la hacia sentir aceptada, querida, apreciada, amada y ella no podia estar mas feliz.

"Buenos dias mi hebi-hime estas comoda"-dijo naruto abrazandola un poco mas fuerte como si no quiciera soltarla nunca.

"Buenos días a ti también naru y si estoy cómoda, tanto que no quisiera moverme"-dijo anko recostándose en su pecho y haciendo círculos en sus pectorales.

"Anoche….como estuve….te sentiste bien"-pregunto naruto algo rojo y con nerviosismo.

"Estas bromeando, fue la mejor noche que he tenido creo que me has convertido en una ninfómana, si no te cuidas podría atacarte en cualquier parte y violarte"-dijo anko con una mirada lujuriosa mientras pasa sus manos por los abs duros como roca de naruto algo que lo puso muy rojo.

"Creo que debería ser yo la que debería preguntar si te complací a ti"-dijo anko algo timida pero repentinamente fue besada por naruto y ella sin ninguna queja devolvió el beso.

"Fue increíble anko-chan no tengas la menor duda gracias"-dijo naruto acariciando su mejilla con su mano anko le dio una mirada vidriosa y abrazo a naruto colocando su cabeza en su pecho mientras que el acariciaba su cabello suavemente.

"Yo soy la que debería agradecerte a ti naru gracias por estar aquí, gracias por llegar a mi vida"-dijo anko pegándose mas a el disfrutando de la calidez de su novio.

"A ti también anko-chan gracias por llegar a mi vida, te amo, quédate conmigo para siempre"-dijo naruto y ella solamente asintió ya que la felicidad que sentía no podia describirla con palabras.

Naruto paso una mano por la espalda de anko suavemente y por las risitas de anko parecía que las disfrutaba, entonces se dio cuenta de algo extraño el levanto su cabeza y vio un tatuaje en la espalda de anko y lo curioso es que era muy parecido al que el tenia en la espalda.

"¿desde cuando te hiciste este tatuaje anko-chan?"-pregunto y anko le lanzo una mirada de confusión.

"¿tatuaje?"-pregunto ella confundida ya que no recordaba haberse hecho un tatuaje.

"En tu espalda"-señalo naruto, anko se levanto un momento dejando su cuerpo desnudo al descubierto para deleite de naruto, se levanto de la cama y fue al baño con un balanceo de caderas hipnotizando a naruto por el movimiento para su deleite, ya en el baño miro al espejo de espaldas y se dio cuenta de que verdaderamente había un tatuaje parecido al de naruto.

"Que rayos es esto"-se pregunto, en ese momento naruto aparecio en el baño solo en boxers, anko no se molesto en cubrirse ya que ella le había mostrado todo anoche y no tenia nada de que avergonzarse, naruto observo el tatuaje con intriga.

"Es idéntico al mío, ¿pero que significa?"-murmuro naruto.

" **Yo puedo responder a eso pero ambos necesitan venir al paisaje mental"-** dijo asura en la mente de naruto y el asintió.

"Sostente de mi anko-chan asura-sensei nos explicara lo de tu tatuaje"-dijo naruto y ella asintio y se abrazo a el lo cual sonrojo a naruto porque podia sentir todo de anko, cerro los ojos y se concentro.

PAISAJE MENTAL

Naruto y anko con su ropa normal aparecieron en el paisaje mental, en ese momento kurumi aparecio y beso a naruto tumbándolo al suelo, kurumi introdujo su lengua en la boca de naruto empezando un combate de lenguas por el dominio, unos minutos despues se separaron y se sonrieron.

" **Eso es un adelanto de lo que te espera naru-kun así que prepárate"-** dijo kurumi seductoramente haciéndolo estremecer un poco.

"No te preocupes mi foxy-hime no tendrás que esperar mucho"-dijo naruto acariciando su mejilla haciéndola ronronear.

"Aw naru y yo"-se quejo anko con un puchero lindo.

" **Tu tuviste su virginidad asi que no te quejes"-** gruño kurimi todavia algo molesta por no ser la primera en tomar a naruto, eso y que ella presencio el acto de ambos anoche dejandola caliente, mokjada y francamente frustrada por suerte asura estaba anoche de parranda con los semidioses y el padre de naruto y asi tuvo suficiente privacidad para auto complacerse.

Anko simplemente hincho su pecho orgullosa de ser la que tuvo la virginidad de naruto y ahora podia restregárselo en la cara a todas las demás.

" **Hablen de eso mas tarde ahora escuchen"-** dijo asura apareciendo de pronto y ellos tres rápidamente le prestaron atención.

" **Bueno se estarán preguntando porque anko tiene ese tatuaje en su espalda, es simple es una marca de unión"-** dijo asura serio y pero se notaba la felizidad en su voz.

" **Es algo asi como una marca de compañero"-** dijo kurumi ya que tenia mas o menos la idea.

" **Es algo parecido, naruto como sabrás el mantra nos da nuestro poder y nos concede otras habilidades y atributos entre ellos nos dota de una semi inmortalidad"-** dijo asura y los tres asintieron de hecho era bastante obvio ya que asura y los demás semidioses tenían miles de años.

" **Bueno eso también va para ti y los otros portadores de las almas de los semidioses"-** dijo asura sorprendiendo a los tres.

"Espera eso quiere decir que naru es inmortal"-pregunto anko con algo de miedo ,asura asintió.

" **Algo así el mantra adapta el cuerpo de su usuario hasta que este llega a un estado de perfección cuando naruto llegue a la edad adecuada su envejecimiento se detendrá y no podrá morir a menos de que sea asesinado como va ahora naruto posiblemente llegara hasta la edad de 25 o 30 años después de eso ya no envejecerá"-** dijo asura y naruto estaba sin palabras, entonces el tendrá vivir para siempre y ver como los demás envejecen, eso no era justo, kurumi y anko sintieron la tristeza de su amante así que ambas tomaron sus manos y le dieron un apretón reconfortante el cual visiblemente calmo a naruto y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

" **No te pongas así naruto y déjame terminar, la marca que tiene anko es un vinculo entre ella y tu ahora ella estará unida a ti por toda la eternidad junto con cualquier otra mujer que te ame y a la tu también ames** **ya que ahora ella comparte tu fuerza de vida junto con otras cosas gracias a la marca por decirlo de una manera ustedes dos están algo así como casados sin mencionar que ella gana algunos bonos extra en cuanto a sus habilidades"-** explico asura con una sonrisa y las reacciones de los tres no se hicieron esperar.

Kurumi tenia lagrimas de felicidad, ella era un ser hecho de chakra por lo tanto no puede morir, ella creía que algún día naruto moriría por la edad y ella volvería a estar sola pero ahora sabia que podría quedarse con el para siempre ahora sabia que podia quedarse con su amado por siempre y para siempre.

Anko estaba en igual condición cuando escucho que naruto era inmortal en terminos de edad ella sintió una ola de tristeza y dolor, ella envejecería y no podría estar con su amado pero después de escuchar la parte de su marca, su corazón se sintió a reventar por tanta felicidad, ahora ella y naruto tenia un vinculo irrompible que nadie podia destruir y estaría con el por toda la eternidad este era un sueño hecho realidad para ella.

Naruto mientras tanto sonreía de filicidad ahora podría estar con sus chicas por toda la eternidad y ser feliz y estar con ellas para siempre el no podría ser mas feliz en este momento.

" **Bueno creo que es hora de que regresen y naruto no se te olvide que en la noche entrenaremos el doble por los días que no pudiste por este estúpido examen kukuku"-** dijo asura con una sonrisa demoniaca y el solo pudo asentir sudando a mares por la futura tor..es decir entrenamiento que sufrirá, rápidamente sacudió la cabeza eliminado esos pensamientos para después mirar a kurumi y besarla y ella ni corta ni perezosa devolvió el beso.

"Nos vemos pronto mi foxy-hime y no te preocupes que pronto voy a tomarte tan fuerte que estarás gimiendo de placer así que espérame"-dijo naruto dándole un pequeño apretón a su trasero haciendo gemir.

" **No puedo esperar mi amor"-** susurro kurumi seductoramente besandolo pero esta vez en la mejilla.

" **Jejeje me recuerdan a mi y a durga incluso actúan como nosotros a esa edad"-** dijo asura recordando con cariño los felices momentos con su esposa.

MUNDO REAL

Naruto y anko abrieron los ojos encontrándose justamente donde estavan antes de entrar al paisaje mental naruto acaricio la mejilla de anko y ella simplemente suspiro felizmente.

"Ahora estarás conmigo por toda la eternidad, nunca dejare que te vayas de mi lado y nadie podrá apartarme de ti, me asegurare de hacerte feliz por siempre mi amor"-dijo naruto con amor y anko solo pudo mirarlo con amor con su corazón latiendo como loco.

"Yo no puedo ni quiero amar a otro hombre recuerda lo que te dije soy tuya y solo tuya para siempre mi amor, mi mente, mi alma y mi cuerpo te pertenecen a ti y solo a ti , te amo naru y eso nunca cambiara no importa cuantos años pasen"-dijo anko con amor en sus palabras, naruto tomo una de las manos de anko y la puso en su pecho justo donde estaba su corazon, ella podia sentirlo su corazón latía rápidamente como si quisiera salirse de su pecho

"Yo también te amo mi hebi-hime puede que no sea solo tuyo pero en mi corazón hay una parte que es para ti y solo para ti y nadie podrá remplazarte porque tu eres mi unica hebi-hime"-dijo naruto en el mismo tono.

Ambos empezaron a acercar sus rostros y se besaron transmitiendo todas las palabras y emociones que estaban en su corazón, unos segundos después el beso empezó a hacerce mas y mas apasionado, anko introdujo su lengua en la boca de naruto teniendo acceso completo a la cavidad de este, naruto empezó a bajar tomando con ambas manos el trasero de anko haciéndola gemir, anko sintio algo golpeando su vientre y sonrió se separo un poco y empujo a naruto suavemente a la ducha, se acerco balanceando sus caderas y a cada paso sus pechos rebotaban un poco, ella se pego a naruto rosando sus pechos con los pectorales de naruto con su mano empezó a acariciar su miembro a través de sus boxers haciendo a naruto gruñir un poco.

"Parece que el gran amigo de naru quiere jugar"-dijo anko seductoramente acariciando el enorme bulto en los pantalones de su novio.

" tengo a mi hermosa y sexy novia desnuda frente a mi es normal que me excite por eso"-dijo naruto empezando a dejar un camino de besos por el cuello de anko haciéndola gemir, esos gemidos eran música para los oídos de naruto y el quería una sinfonía completa así que empezó a rosar la intimidad de anko haciéndola gemir incontrolablemente.

"Estas muy mojada hime, tu me hiciste sentir bien anoche ahora me toca devolver el favor y te hare ver a quien perteneces"-susurro naruto seductoramente en su oido haciendola estremecerse de placer.

"Soy tuya hazme lo que quieras naru-sama"-ronroneo anko seductoramente.

Los gemidos en el baño no se hicieron esperar y no hace falta decir que ambos tuvieron una ducha muy larga.

TORRE DEL BOSQUE(CAFETERIA)

Naruto se dirigía a la cafetería por un desayuno y deseaba que tuvieran ramen estaba tan distraido que no se dio cuenta de que choco con alguien.

"Lo siento no fue mi intención"-se disculpo naruto.

"No te preocupes yo tampoco me fijaba por donde voy"-dijo la chica. La chica era en pocas palabras preciosa. una joven morena que tenía ojos de color naranja, su cabello era un poco largo de color verde con un pequeño gancho naranja. Su vestimenta consistía en una camisa blanca corta sin mangas sobre un corto traje de malla, así como unos brazaletes blancos en ambos brazos, además de una falda corta sobre de igual un corto pedazo de malla, a parte de las típicas sandalias shinobis pero de color blanco. Llevaba su Banda ninja de Takigakure en su brazo derecho.

Naruto la observo y se sonrojo un poco la chica era muy hermosa.

Mientras tanto en la mente de la chica pasaban ideas similares, ella se sonrojo al ver a naruto sobre todo por lo lindo que era chomei dijo que era el jinchuriky del kyubi asi que quería hablar con el, tenia que pensar en algo rapido que hablar.

" _Chomei que le digo"-_ pregunto la chica en su mente a su biju.

" **Solo háblale con naturalidad fuu no te estreses y solo empieza con algo simple"-** dijo nanabi en la mente de fuu.

"t-tu eres un jinchuriki verdad"-pregunto fuu a naruto solo para después patearse a si misma mentalmente ¿ eso es lo mejor que se le ocurrió? Eso fue patético.

" de hecho si, soy el jinchriki de kurumi y tu eres el jinchuriki de choumei verdad"-dijo naruto con una sonrisa y ella asiente con una sonrisa al parecer no fue mala idea empezar con eso.

"Así es el 7 de la suerte a tu servicio soy fuu por cierto"-dijo fuu tendiéndole la mano y naruto la estrecho.

"Naruto uzumaki es un gusto"-dijo naruto igualmente presentándose.

En ese momento kurumi en su forma zorro y choumei transformada en un pequeño insecto volador salieron de sus respectivos sellos y se colocaron en las cabezas de sus jinchurikis.

" **Hola chomei"s** aludo kurumi.

" **Hola kurumi me alegra verte"-** dijo choume feliz de encontrarse a su hermana.

Ambas empezaron a conversar animadamente mientras fuu y nauto sonreían al ver a los bijuus hablar tan alegremente.

"Hey quieres ir a la cafeteria por algo de comer"-pregunto naruto y de inmediato el estomago de fuu gruño y ella se sonrojo un poco por eso; naruto simplemente se rio un poco.

"Mou no te burles"-se quejo fuu con un puchero.

"Lo siento es que te veias muy linda, vamos a comer que me estoy muriendo de hambre"-dijo naruto sonrojando mas a fuu al ser llamada linda.

Ellos caminaron hasta la cafetería y pidieron su desayuno mientras comían tenían una animada conversación sobre temas aleatorios, comidas favoritas, estilos de combate, sus aldeas etc

"¿fuu tu aldea te trata mal por ser una jinchuriki?"-pregunto naruto haciendo que ella de una sonrisa algo triste.

"Si, es difícil pero gracias a shibuki-san el lider de mi aldea y otras personas no ha sido tan malo"-dijo fuu con un poco de tristeza empesando a contarle su vida en si no era muy diferente a la suya las personas la tratan como un demonio y la quieren muerta o convertida en arma y al igual que naruto tuene a personas especiales que la ven como una persona normal.

"Son unos estupidos por tratar de hacer eso como pueden hacer algo tan terrible de una persona como tu"-dijo naruto con su ira saliendo a flote ya que el odiaba como eran tratados sus " hermanos" solo por contener a los bijus dentro de ellos, naruto puso una mano en el hombro de fuu y ella lo miro con algo de sorpresa y un rubor.

"No te pongas así fuu-chan solo ignora a esos estúpidos que no te aceptan no valen la pena, solo cuida a las personas que te aprecian y te entienden así lo hago yo recuerda que tienes tienes alguien que se preocupa por ti nunca no debes prestarle atención a lo que esos bastardos de tu aldea dicen lo olvides"-dijo naruto con una sonrisa reconfortante y ella asintió con una sonrisa se sentia mucho mejor con las palabras de naruto, es cierto, no debe prestarle atencion a las personas que la odian, los unicos que le tienen que importar son sus seres queridos nada mas.

"Naruto-kun"-dijo una voz detrás de ellos naruto volteo y vio a samui.

"Hola samui-chan parece que también eres una persona mañanera"-dijo naruto y ella se rio un poco para después sentarse a su lado cosa que irrito un poco a fuu.

"Es bueno, es tranquilo y muy cool ya que no están tus compañeros que siempre pasan discutiendo"-dijo ella con un risita.

"¿se llevan mal tus compañeros?"-pregunto naruto.

"No es solo que siempre discuten por cualquier cosa pero en general se llevan bien"-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Fuu no savia porque pero le molesto un poco que naruto le prestara mas atención a la rubia de kumo que a ella.

"Ejem"-tosió fuu tratando de llamar la atención de ambos.

"Oh lo siento déjenme presentarlas fuu ella es samui de kumo y samui ella es fuu de taki-dijo naruto y ambas chicas se dieron la mano pero extrañamente se sintio una repentina precion en el aire.

"Un placer fuu-san"-dijo samui con un rostro estoico pero se podia ver un atisbo de desafio en su mirada.

"Igualmente samui-san"-dijo fuu con una sonrisa algo tensa pero aun así miraba a samui de la misma manera.

Naruto podia sentir la precio en el aire así que decidió hacer algo antes de que la cafeteria se hiciera un baño de sangre.

¿Y cuando llegaron sus equipos?-pregunto naruto tratando de aliviar el ambiente.

"Mi equipo llego ayer en la noche"-dijo samui.

"Mi equipo también"-dijo fuu.

"Ya veo eso quiere decir que habra muchos rivales que enfrentar, me estoy emocionando dattebayo-dijo naruto con una sonrisa de emoción.

"¿de verdad te encanta pelear verdad naruto-kun?"-dijo samui con una risita haciendo sonrojar un poco a naruto.

"Si es genial enfrentarse a buenos rivales y oponentes fuertes es algo increíble"-dijo el rascace la mejilla con una sonrisa algo avergonzado.

"Ya veo entonces si llegamos a pelear no me contendré contigo naruto-kun iré con todo lo que tengo"-dijo fuu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Yo también daré todo de mi naruto-kun espero que tengamos un buen combate"-dijo samui con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Genial espero poder enfrentarlas chicas estoy seguro de que será increíble"-dijo naruto con su sonrisa marca registrada haciendo sonrojar a las chicas.

" _El es diferente, el no es como los otros que han tratado de conquistarme y solo quieren llevarme a la cama, el es dulce, inocente y protector quisiera conocerte mucho mas naruto-kun"-_ penso samui con una sonrisa y un pequeño rubor.

" _Choumei, no lo entiendo solo lo acabo de conocer y ya quiero estar mas cerca de el quiero conocerlo y estar junto a el ¿Qué me pasa?"-_ pensó fuu tratando de controlar su corazón que latia muy rápido y no sabia porque..

" **Fuu yo te puedo decir que solo sigas esos sentimientos y ver a donde te llevan con solo verlo puedo decir que el es una buena persona el trata a los bijus con respeto y no puedo ver cualquier oscuridad en su corazón, sea lo que sea que decidas con el tienes mi apoyo fuu"-** dijo nanabi y fuu asintió con una sonrisa.

"OI SAMUI"-se escucho una voz al otro lado de la cafetería, ellos voltearon y vieron a tres personas acercándose.

La primera es una chica de piel oscura, con el pelo largo de color rojo y ojos color ámbar. Lleva una camisa larga sin mangas y el chaleco blanco oficial de Kumogakure, una falda verde usualmente escondida bajo un vestido largo, medias de red y botas altas con la suela blanca. Usa dos pendientes dorados simples y lleva el protector frontal de Kumogakure sobre un pañuelo blanco y en su espalda lleva una larga espada.

El siguiente es un joven de piel oscura, ojos negros y el pelo corto, puntiagudo y de color blanco. Viste un traje oscuro que consiste en una camiseta demasiado larga con una capucha, el chaleco blanco oficial de Kumogakure y vendas rojas alrededor de los brazos. Lleva el protector frontal de Kumogakure sobre una bandana negra.

La ultima tenía el pelo largo, rubio y lacio atado con vendas tensas y los ojos oscuros. Lleva lápiz labial color rojo. Vestía una blusa de manga corta negro y violeta, pantalón negro, tanto de los cuales tenía un diseño similar a nubes en ellos, guantes sin dedos junto a una cadena con perlas azules alrededor de su brazo izquierdo. También usó el estándar protector de frente de Kumo, sandalias y una funda kunai que estaba atada a su muslo derecho. También llevaba vendas alrededor de sus brazos y piernas, así como un cinturón rojo alrededor de su cintura.

"Te estábamos buscando por todos lados samui"-dijo la rubia con un seño fruncido.

"Lo siento yugito-nee quería algo de comer y me encontré con naruto-kun y fuu-san aquí nos quedamos hablando"-dijo samui, ellos voltearon y efectivamente vieron a naruto pero este curiosamente veía a yugito la cual se sonrojo un poco por la mirada. Se levanto de su asiento y se puso frente a ella poniéndola algo nerviosa.

"Q-que quieres"-pregunto ella y naruto le sonrió.

"Es un placer conocerte numero 2"- dijo naruto y de inmediato los ninjas de kumo ensancharon los ojos al saber a lo que

"Hey como sabes eso"-exigio la pelirroja aunque hubiera funcionado mejor si no estuviera temblando ya que recordó lo que este chico hizo en el primer examen y francamente la asustaba.

"Ya no se pongan nerviosos kurumi quiera hablar con matatabi y yo quería conocer a su compañera"-dijo el y kurumi salto de la cabeza de naruto y de la chica salió un pequeño gato de dos colas hecho de flamas azules con un ojo amarillo y otro verde.

" **Mata-chan me alegro de verte"-** dijo kurumi feliz de ver a otra de sus hermanas.

" **A mi también kurumi-neesan y también me gustaría conocer a ese adonis de jinchuriki que tienes"-** dijo matatabi con un ronroneo la ultima parte sonrojando a naruto.

" **Por lo que veo sigues siendo una pervertida de primera verdad"-** dijo kurumi masageandoce las cienes.

" **Oh nee-san me ofendes yo no soy una pervertida"-** dijo la gata con dolor fingido y por alguna razon el ojo de naruto y el de kurumi empezó a temblar como si supieran lo que ella va a decir.

" **Soy una súper pervertida nyajajaja"-** exclamo orgullosamente la gata mientras que la rubia jinchuriki tenia la cara roja de la vergüenza.

"Siento que mi biju sea una pervertida"-dijo la chica en un tono de disculpa.

" **Oye** "-exclamo ofendida la gata.

"No te preocupes"-dijo naruto con una sonrisa y la chica asintió con un rubor.

"Yo yo que creen que están haciendo bakayaro konoyaro"-dijo una voz acercándose hacia ellos en ese instante todos voltearon y vieron a hombre de unos 30 años moreno con pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás, barba, con gafas de so y con algunos tatuajes dorados en su rostro, un chaleco oscuro sin mangas dejando descubierto su torso musculoso y dejando ver tatuajes dorados en su torso y brazos, vestía pantalones blancos y sandalias shinobi estándar y lo que mas destacaba eran las garras doradas en cada dedo y 8 espadas cortas en su espalda.

"BEE-SENSEI"-exclamaron los ninjas de kumo. El ahora nombrado B estaba a punto de decir algo pero repentinamente una poderosa presencia se hizo presente en la cafetería todos vieron que naruto miraba a B con gran furia sus ojos estaban blanco brillantes, sus tatuajes brillaban y un aura de ira lo rodeaba, la figura espectral de asura se hizo presente mientras miraba a B con ira asustando a todos los presentes en la cafetería y haciendo huir a mayor parte de ellos.

B de inmediato reconoció el poder del chico y empezó a expulsar el suyo, un aura de relámpagos blancos se materializo alrededor de Bee así como la figura de un hombre alto moreno Su cabello es blanco y en un estilo de peinado hacia atrás, también tiene una barba blanca con una perilla aplacado de oro. Lleva unos protectores de hombros blancos junto con una capa, y por debajo, que lleva un smoking blanco como uniforme adornado con marcas de oro por todas partes junto con una armadura de oro, y garras para cada dedo.

Las auras de ambos empezaron a chocar agrietando el piso y las paredes de la cafetería por la intensa presión del aura de ambos.

Los ninjas de kumo estaban asombrados y algo aterrorizados, su sensei era el ninja mas poderoso de kumo, incluso mas que el mismo raikage y no solo. Eso el tambien era el jinchuriki del hachibi y ahora aquí frente a ellos estaba alguien que al parecer estaba al mismo nivel que el.

" _Sabia que era fuerte pero esto no tiene igual solo ¿Quién eres naruto-kun?"-_ pensó samui cada mes mas y mas estaba mas intrigada en nuestro protagonista rubio de mechas blancas aunque también se había ruborizado por la forma que se veia naruto en este momento ya que en sus palabras se veía muy cool.

" _Oi oi que es esto quien es ese tipo que clase de persona creía que solo b-sensei podia emitir esta maldita presión, es sofocante_ "-pensó karui tratando de no temblar por la precion pero fallando miserablemente.

" _Oh mierda vamos a morir Bee-sensei y este chico se van enfrentar y nosotros quedaremos atrapados en el fuego cruzado estamos condenados"-_ Pensó omoi sudando a balas por la intensidad de las auras de ambos guerreros.

" _Matatabi que rayos es esto se que Bee sensei es muy fuerte pero esto no tiene comparación a lo que hemos visto antes estarán usando el poder de sus bijus"-_ penso yugito en estado de shock y tratando de sucumbir ante la presión.

" **No lo es gatita ambos son jinchurikis pero no detecto que estén usando el poder de mis hermanos este poder es suyo y solo suyo nyan"-** dijo nibi dejando en estsdo de shock a su portadora.

" _Chomei esto es lo que querías decir conque naruto-kun es mas fuerte que tu"-_ pregunto fuu en el mismo estsdo que yugito.

" **Exactamente fu, ten cuidado si empiezan a pelear sal lo mas rápido que puedas de este lugar ni aun con todo mi poder creo poder enfrentarme a estos 2"-** dijo nanabi, fu asintio a lo que dijo pero también estaba preocupada por naruto y quería estar aquí por si necesitaba apoyo a pesar de que no sabia si podría ayudar en algo.

De inmediato en un destello aparecieron neji y susanoo en la cafetería ya que al sentir el poder de naruto se alertaron, al ver la escena inmediatamente expulsaron su aura de poder y las figuras de yasha y augus se hicieron presentes aumentando aun mas la precion en la sala hsciendo que la mayor parte de la sala se desmaye ante la presión.

Bee estaba sorprendido por esto pero no lo demostró.

" **Creo que deberíamos tomar esto afuera señor ira"-** dijo B de forma seria sorprendiendo a sus alumnos ya que rara vez se pone de esa forma.

" **Creo que es lo mejor"** -dijo naruto.

" **Vamos fuera de la torre hay no habrá nadie que nos interrumpa"-** dijo neji actuando como la voz de la razón.

" **Esto se va a poner muy interesante"-** dijo susanoo con una sonrida de emocion, el esperaba poder enfrentarse a el portador de deus.

Naruto y Bee dejaron de emitir sus auras para alivio de todos en la sala y se disponian a irce, pero antes naruto se acerco a samui y fuu.

"No se preocupen su sensei, mis amigos y yo solo vamos a hablar asi que no se preocupen si, les prometo que no ocurrira nada malo"-dijo naruto de forma tranquilizadora haciendo suspirar a las chicas de alivio.

"Ten cuidado naruto-kun"-dijeron ambas al unisono, para despues mirarse con sorpresa.

"No se preocupen no ocurrira nada malo se los aseguro"-dijo naruto para despues salir junto con los demás portadores de las almas de semidioses.

Fu y samui se quedaron viéndose la una a la otra un poco mas de tiempo.

"No voy a perder"-dijo samui con una expresión estoica pero se podia ver atisbos de determinación en su bello rostro y fu de inmediato supo a lo que se refería la chica.

"Me parece bien yo tampoco estoy dispuesta a dar marcha atrás"-dijo fu con una sonrisa desafiante.

Karui y omoi solo miraron la escena con duda y yugito tenia un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro ya que tenis una ligera idea a lo que se referían cuando dijeron eso.

" **Deberías apurarte y reclamar a tu hombre gatita ya que se nos van a adelantar si no haces algo nya"-** dijo nibi en la mente de yugito provocándole un sonrojo atómico.

" _Cállate matatabi"-_ dijo yugito avergonzada.

FUERA DE LA TORRE

Los portadores de semidioses se encontraban en la entrada de la torre asegurándose de que nadie escuchara su conversación. De inmediato los semidioses aparecieron materializándose en forma física excepto deus que francamente estaba intrigado de como asura, augus y yasha podían materializarse de forma física a pesar de estar muertos.

" **Debo decir que estoy algo conmovido de encontrar a mis antiguos camaradas"-** dijo deus con algo de nostalgia en su voz.

 **Ahórrate las cursilerías deus quiero saber que haces aquí que planeas-** dijo asura, el conocia bien a deus y sabia que debe tener una razon para estar aquí.

" **Ma ma asura dejemos los rencores en el pasado lo creas o no, solo estoy aquí porque mi discípulo quiere ver a sus alumnos convertirse en chunnin nada mas nada menos"-** dijo deus y por mucho que asura quisiera refutarle no podia sentir falsedad en sus palabras.

" **Quieres que dejemos el rencor atrás, como si fuera tan fácil, no es como si hubieras tratado de usar las almas humanas de nuestro mundo para tu propio beneficio y no es como si tu hubieras ordenado matar a mi esposa y usar a mi hija como un arma para tu ideal de paz, espera ESO FUE JUSTAMENTE LO QUE HICISTE BASTARDO DE VERDAD CREES QUE ALGO ASI SE PUEDE OLVIDAR"-** dijo asura rugiendo de furia la ultuma parte mientras sus tatusjes brillaban con intencidad.

El propio deus simplemente cerro los ojos y adopto una expresión reflexiva.

" **Lo se y es algo de lo que me arrepiento"-** dijo deus dejando mudos a los semidioses y sus dicipulos, en todo el tiempo que ellos lo conocían deus jamás se había arrepentido de algo en su vida el era demaciado orgulloso para eso, de hecho el era la personificación del orgullo.

" **Cuando mi alma llego al naraka pude reflexionar mucho de li que había hecho, mi creencia que el fin justifica los medios me había segado y por mi arrogancia casi destruí lo que jure proteger solo para que al final descubrir que todo fue obra de las manipulaciones de otro y por eso estoy muy arrepentido"-** dijo deus verdaderamente arrepentido por todos los actos que ha cometido sorprendiendo aun mas a todos.

" **Baya quien diría que el gran deus diría esas palabras es increíblemente divertido"-** dijo augus riéndose. Divertido por este giro de los acontecimientos.

Yasha no dijo nada simplemente se quedo viendo a deus el podia sentir que esta verdaderamente arrepentido de lo que ha hecho, el una vez estaba en la misma pocision de el asi que no podia juzgarlo, pero de todas maneras mantendría vigilancia sobre el.

Asura por otro lado estaba firme en sus creencias a pesar de lo que dijo deus el nunca podria perdonar al hijo de puta por lo que le hizo a su hija y eso nunca pasaría.

" _Tou-san creo que hay que darle el beneficio de la duda"-_ dijo naruto a travez de su enlace mental.

" _ **Como se te ocurre decir eso naruto tu muy bien debes saber lo que este bastardo a hecho"-**_ respondió asura.

" _Lo se y créeme que me siento al igual que tu sobre esto, no confió en el, pero al igual que yasha el se ha arrepentido de sus actos no digo que confiemos en el inmediatamente pero al menos hay que darle un chance además lo queramos o no lo necesitamos para la futura amenaza que enfrentaremos"-_ dijo naruto tratando de ser la voz de la razón dando sus puntos de vista.

Asura analizo todo lo que dijo su hijo, el sabia que tenia razón por mucho que odie a deus sabia que lo necesitaban junto con su contenedor, con un suspiro de resignación acepto lo que decía su hijo aunque no le agradara.

" _ **De acuerdo naruto lo haremos a tu manera pero a la primera señal de traicion lo aplastare con mis propias manos**_ **"-** dijo asura serio.

" _Lo mismo va para mi también tou-san si este tipo trata de lastimar a mi familia y mis seres queridos_ _ **ira directo al naraka"-**_ dijo naruto en un tono demoniaco lo ultimo dejando complacido a su padre/maestro.

"Deus si bien no confiamos en ti puedo decir que lo que dices es verdad, una oportunidad es lo que tendrás pero escúchame bien…."-los ojos de naruto se pusieron blanco brillantes, sus tatuajes empezaron a brillar y su aura de poder se libero por completo, neji y susanoo hicieron lo mismo ya que compartían el mismo pensamiento de naruto después de consultarlo con sus maestros.

" **Retrocede un solo paso, comete un solo error, trata de traicionarnos y tu y tu portador no vivirán para ver el siguiente día porque me asegurare de terminar con su vida personalmente"-** sentencio naruto con su aura de poder elevándose dejando su punto en claro .

" **Ni creas que te salvaras si llegas a hacer algo bastardo te mandare directo al naraka si te atreves a hacer una estupidez como la que hiciste anteriormente"-** rugió asura expulsando su poder.

" **Lo mismo va para mi trata de hacer algo que lastime a mis a amigos y a mi aldea y no viviras para contarlo"-** dijo neji igualmente con su poder saliendo a flote.

" **No dejare que lastimes a estas personas deus"-** dijo yasha en igualmente liverando su poder.

" **Te destrozare con mis propias manos y usare todo mi poder para aplastarte"-** dijo susanoo sorprendentemente serio y liberando su poder.

" **La ultima vez que peleamos deus tuviste suerte pero esta vez no tendrás la misma suerte si haces otra de esas ridiculeces jejeje"-** dijo augus liberando a su poder dándole peso a su amenza.

Todo el poder liberado por semidioses y sus discípulos hacia temblar todo hi no kuni dejando sorprendido a deus losapredises de sus excompañeros eran bastante prometedores, pero eso lo evaluaria luego ahora tenia que responder.

" **Tienen mi palabra"-** dijo deus con toda sinceridad, los guerreros asintieron y dejaron de liverar su poder.

"Bueno creo que es hora de las presentaciones soy naruto uzumaki hijo adoptivo y aprendiz de asura-sensei espero poder pelear con ustedes alguna vez"-dijo naruto con su sonrisa de batalla, bee asintió y deus se le quedo mirando por un momento.

" **todavía no puedo creer que asura tenga un aprendiz debo decir que estoy sorprendido la verdad me cuesta creerlo"-** dijo deus francamente sorprendido de que asura sea maestro de alguien.

" **Lo mismo dijimos nosotros"-** dijeron augus y yasha compartiendo una risa.

" **CALLENSE"** -rugió asura copiando el patentado **gran cabezota no jutsu de iruka.**

"Soy neji hyuga soy el aprendiz de yasha-sensei"-dijo neji y deus y su portador asintieron.

"Y yo soy susanoo y espero combatir contigo un día"-dijo susanoo con una sonrisa desafiante.

" yo pueden llamarme jinchuriki-sama o hachibi-sama, killer bee para ustedes weeeeeee"-dijo bee levantando su mano en el aire haciendo los cuernos de toro.

Deus simplemente se palmeo la cara por el infantilismo de su contenedor.

Mientras que los demás tenian cara de palo y una gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca.

 **El jinchuriki de gouki es raro-** declaro sin rodeos kurumi saliendo del sello en su forma zorro colocándose en el hombro de naruto

En el hombro de bee aparecio una versión miniatura del hachibi y este solo sacudia la cabeza en decepción.

" **Te he dicho miles de veces que dejes esas estúpidas rimas bee"-** dijo el hachibi.

"Nunca"-dijo bee y el hachibi solo pudo suspirar.

" **Parece que la tienes dificil gouki-** dijo kurumi y hachibi suspiro.

" **No es tan malo es un buen amigo pero desearía que dejara sus estúpidas rimas por lo que puedo ver tienes a un buen jinchuriki nee-san me alegro por ti"-** dijo hachibi y kurumi asintio.

" **Yip mi naru-kun es el mejor jinchuriki de todos"-** dijo kurumi con orgullo.

" **Lo siento nee-san pero el mejor jinchuriki es bee"-** respondio gouki.

" **No el mejor es naru"-**

" **Es bee"-**

 **Naru-**

 **Bee-**

 **Naru-**

 **Bee-**

 **Naru-**

Ambos bijus saltaron de los hombros de sus respectivos jinchurikis y empezaron a pelear formando una nube de polvo donde se atacaban cómicamente dejando a los presentes con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

"Bueno ya que se han arreglado las cosas es hora de que sepa porque esta aquí deus-san"-dijo naruto empezando a contarle a deus y bee con lujo de detalles todo desde la batalla de asura con chakravartin hasta ahora.

" **Ya veo lo mas probable es que sean los gohma pero no puedo estar seguro ya que no ha ocurrido nada que lo confirme ahora solo faltan kalrow, wisen y sergei y estaremos todos reunidos"-** dijo deus.

" **Personalmente no quisiera trabajar con esos tres bastardos"-** dijo asura ya que verdaderamente detestaba a esos tres desde antes del incidente con su hija.

" **Esos tres son una decepción como guerreros"-** dijo augus con decepción cruzándose de brazos.

" **Desafortunadamente los necesitamos asura sea lo que sea no hay que precipitarse y actuar imprudentemente aun desconocemos a este futuro enemigo y lo mejor es tener todas las cartas en nuestra mano para esto"-** dijo yasha siendo la voz de la razón en este momento.

" **Eso sin contar a olga"-** dijo asura y los demás asintieron pero asura noto que tanto deus como bee se tensaron un poco al igual que los demás.

"Porque reaccionaron de ese modo"-pregunto susanoo.

" **Ejem, en realidad olga y su portadora están en kumo con nosotros y…"** -comenzo deus.

"Son nuestras esposas"-termino bee dejando a los semidioses y sus portadores como piedra.

…

…

…

 **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH-** gritaron de asombro los semidioses impactados por este hecho.

"Wow eso no me lo esperaba"-dijo naruto asombrado por este giro de los acontecimientos.

" **La reina del hielo de shinkoku y el estirado de deus debo decir que es divertidísimo jajaja"-** dijo augus partiéndose de la risa en el suelo.

" **La verdad es que es sorprendente aunque despues de lo que paso despues de la batalla contra vlitra era claro lo que olga sentía"-** dijo yasha recordando como olga trato de matar a mithra para que asura y yasha sintieran el dolor de perder a un ser amado como el que ella sintió cuando mataron a deus.

" **Les aseguro que tanto ella como yo hemos cambiado y ayudaremos a proteger este mundo esta vez de la forma correcta"-** dijo deus firmemente.

" **Entonces solo falta por encontrar a los tres chiflados"-** dijo asura y todos asintieron.

En ese momento nuestra conocida ambu peli morada entro en escena.

"Yu-chan"-dijo naruto.

"Hola naru-kun"-dijo ella besando a naruto ligeramente y el lo coreespondio.

"Que haces aquí yu-chan"-pregunto naruto.

"Hokage-sama solicito que nos reunamos en la torre para discutir sobre lo que le informaste esta en la oficina de la cima de la torre"-dijo yugao, los ninjas de la hoja asintieron y los semidioses volvieron a entrar en el cuerpo de sus portadores.

"Nos vemos mas tarde bee"-dijo naruto y el asintio y desapareció en un shunshin de rayos, susanoo y neji desaparecieron en un shunshin de hojas y un flash azul respectivamente.

Yugao estaba a punto de hacer un shunshin pero en ese momento naruto le tomo la mano y la atrajo en un apasionado beso, se sorprendió un poco por la audacia del acto pero no se negó y respondió al beso rodeado el cuello de naruto con sus manos y naruto la abrazo por la cintura para acercarla mas, ambos se besaban con pasión, el aire empezó a hacer su jugada y tuvieron que separarse para pesar de ambos.

"Porque fue eso naru-kun"-dijo yuga jadeante y algo roja por el beso haciendola ver muy tierna.

"Necesito una razón para besar a una de las mujeres que amo"-pregunto devuelta naruto con una sonrisa.

"No supongo que no mi amor es solo que me cogiste por sorpresa"-dijo yugao colocando su cabeza en el pecho de naruto suspirando amorosamente mientras naruto acariciaba su pelo con amor y ternura.

"Jeje eso quería mi hermosa tsukihime"-dijo naruto sonrojándola, a ella le encantaba que naruto la llamara de esa forma, lo amaba, naruto la hacia sentir que era feliz y especial ella quería que esta felicidad nunca se acabara.

"Debemos irnos yu-chan jiji nos esta esperando"-dijo naruto y yuga hizo un puchero haciéndola ver muy tierna y naruto le dio un rápido beso.

Luego de eso podemos pasar tiempo juntos mi amor-dijo naruto y ella asintio felizmente ambos se separaron un poco pero aun asi se quedaron tomados de la mano y desaparecieron en un shunshin de hojas.

OFICINA DE LA TORRE.

Naruto y yugao llegaron a la oficina de la torre, estaban los genniin, jounin, los padres biológicos 2 representantes del personal med-nin que eran rin, la esposa y la hija de asura y todas las novias de naruto incluyendo a ayame y tsumami ya que ellas ya que ellas querían saber lo ocurrido con su futuro marido , inmediatamente al verlo sus novias una por una se le lanzaron a besarlo, sus padres biológicos lo felicitaron al igual que cada uno de los sensei jounin felicito a sus alumnos por haber pasado el examen y haber masacrado a la serpiente pedófila, minato revolviéndole el pelo mirándolo con orgullo, kushina y durga abrazandolo y diciendo que su bebe era muy fuerte lo cual le dio mucha vergüenza y por ultimo para cerrar con broche de oro un ligero beso en los labios inocente pero aun así muy significativo sonrojando ambos prometiendo en sus mentes que después de este examen hablarían mas sobre esto y no hace falta decir que al ver esto asura trato de moler a golpes a naruto y tubo que ser retenido por los ninjas los semidioses pero justo cuando estaba a punto de pelear con naruto mithra lo detuvo con el ataque mas poderoso que haya recibido.

"Oto-sama si le haces daño a naruto y no me dejas estar con el te dejare de querer"-dijo mithra con un puchero y instantáneamente asura fue derribado por las duras palabras de su hija y se coloco en un rincón con nubes de tristeza y haciendo circulos en el suelo.

Sip ese debe haber sido el mayor golpe que haya recibido en su vida.

Después de eso durga consoló a su esposo y mithra se arrepintió de lo que dijo diciendo que siempre lo querría inmediatamente se recupero y volvió a la normalidad pero les dijo a naruto y mithra que tendrían que hablar con ellos sobre este asunto y que por ahora lo dejarían asi.

mithra chillo de felicidad y lo derribo en un brazo y lo besaban por toda la cara sacandole una sonrisa divertida a los ocupantes.

"Ejem, lamento interrumpir el momento pero tenemos una reunion pendiente despues de eso podrán hacer sus actividades entendido"-dijo el hokage y asintieron y se pusieron de pie adoptando una postura seria.

"Bueno, según la información que nos transmitió el clon de naruto sabemos que orochimaru de alguna manera y ataco al equipo 7 debemos averiguar que motivos tenia para hacer esto"-dijo el hokage.

"Esta claro que tenia información sobre nosotros ya que el dijo el nombre de naruto-kun cuando nos encontramos ya que fue específicamente contra nuestro equipo"-dijo sakura trayendo intriga a la sala.

"Tengo una teoría loca del porque lo hizo pero no estoy seguro"-dijo shikamaru y todos dirigieron su atención a el.

"Según lo que hemos investigado y lo que nos a contado hokage-sama sobre el sabemos que orochimaru siempre ha tenido una fijación por el ninjutsu"-dijo shikamaru y todos asintiron.

"Bueno les pregunto ¿Qué herramienta sirbe para copiar y memorizar cada ninjutsu con solo verlo?"-cuando dijo eso todos ensancharon los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que era.

"El sharingan"-dijo sarutobi con un semblante serio y shikamaru asintió, mikoto sintió una ola de preocupación por su hijo, naruto al ver esto se acerco a ella y tomo su mano para calmarla.

"Eso quiere decir que el hebi-teme va por el uchiha, ya sabia yo que era un pedófilo"-dijo anko con algo de gracia.

"Pero porque precisamente sasuke debe haber una razón"-dijo sakura tratando de pensar en una razon por la cual orochimaru fue específicamente por el en ese momento nejenda se dio cuenta de algo.

"Alguna otra cosa que pueda ser de utilidad"-pregunto el hokage.

"Bueno no se si sea un dato de importancia pero aun así es interesante"-dijo nejenda y todos le prestaron atención.

"Que seria nejenda"-pregunto su padre.

"Bueno orochimaru en este punto debería tener al menos 50 años y cuando lo vimos en el bosque no parecía mayor de 30 años pero no creo que sea importante"-dijo nejenda trayendo intriga a la sala.

"En realidad creo que es un buen punto es decir en este punto deberian verce como jiraiya-kyofu pero se veia muy joven"-dijo naruto reflexionando.

"¿pero eso no seria un simplemente un henge o un genjutsu para esconder su apariencia?"-dijo neji.

"No durante nuestro combate su henge se hubiera disipado por todo el daño así que debe ser algo mas y dudo que sea un genjutsu por lo tanto podemos decir que de alguna manera a logrado conservar su juventud todos estos años"-dijo yamato.

Sarutobi reflexiono el tenia una ligera idea de como hizo orochimaru para conservar su juventud pero al no tener pruebas no puede decir nada todavia

"Eso puede discutirse mas adelante cuando tengamos mas infornacion por el momento debemos encargarnos de nuestro espía con lo que paso en el bosque de la muerte tenemos una prueba irrefutable de que kabuto es un aliado de orochimaru asi que neko, susanoo ustedes seran encargados de la captura de kabuto yakushi, ibiki tienes permiso de utilizar tus metodos especiales de tortura para que suelte toda la información valioza en cuanto a los demas ustedes matendran vigilancia en sasuke uchiha y mikoto por si son victima de los intentos de captura de orochimaru entendido"-dijo sarutobi en tono de mando.

"HAI HOKAGE-SAMA/JIJI"-dijeron todos al unisono excepto los ninjas de la arena que simplemente asintieron.

"Pueden retirarse"-dijo sarutobi y todos salieron de la sala dejándolo en sus pensamientos.

" _Sera posible que orochimaru haya podido completar su objetivo, ¿ habrá obtenido algo parecido a la inmortalidad?, demonios, como me arrepiento de haberlo dejado escapar esa vez, pero ya no mas, lo lamento mucho mi viejo discípulo pero no me dejas otra opcion, has amenazado a mi aldea y por eso debo terminar con tu vida y por eso te matare de una vez y para siempre incluso si tengo que morir te llevare conmigo"-_ pensó el viejo hokage sombríamente, esta vez no vacilara en matar a su ex alumno.

BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE(NOCHE)

Vemos a naruto jadeando en el suelo con varios moretones tumbado en el suelo en una zona del bosque o lo que queda de ella mejor dicho, despues de pasar un tiempo de calidad con yugao y el resto de sus chicas despues de ella se dedico a entrenar, asura no bromeaba cuando dijo que seria el doble de duro; el aumento nuevamente sus pesos de gravedad y se dispuso a enfrentar a 500 de sus clones después entrenamiento con el chakra de kurumi y finalmente un sparring con asura en el cual saco todas sus frustraciones por lo que ocurrió con mithra dejando a naruto literalmente medio muerto, en estos momentos eran en donde el agradecia tener un factor curativo acelerado porque si no lo tuviera estaba seguro de que hubiera muerto hace tiempo con eso hecho y después de discutir el entrenamiento de mañana asura le revolvió el pelo a su hijo y se fue al sello a dormir.

Kurumi salió del sello y se coloco junto a naruto tomando su cabeza y colocándola en su regazo mientras pasaba sus manos por el cabello de su amado.

" **Te sientes mejor naru-kun** "-pregunto kurumi y naruto asintio.

"Si, aun estoy algo adolorido pero ya estoy bien verdaderamente ustedes son unos sádicos"-dijo naruto y kurumi hizo un puchero.

" **Hum, pues perdona por ser una sádica"-** dijo kurumi fingiendo estar molesta sacandole una risa a naruto.

"Jeje pero si ustedes no fueran así yo no seria tan fuerte y por eso me alegra que ambos sean así además yo soy algo sádico también y la verdad me parece muy atractivo ese lado tuyo mi foxy hime"-dijo naruto sonrojando a kurumi, naruto se levanto de su regazo y para sorpresa de lla la cargo ganando un lindo KYA, de kurumi.

"Te quiero mostrar un lugar especial así que cierra los ojos y no hagas trampa"-dijo naruto y ella solo asintio y cerro los ojos, naruto flexiono las rodillas y dio un poderoso salto hacia el lugar que quería mostrarle a kurumi.

Un segundo mas tarde naruto aterrizo en el lugar.

"Ahora, abre los ojos"-dijo naruto y lentamente cuando estaban completamente abiertos no pudo evitar jadear sobre la vista.

La luna llena adornaba el cielo oscuro junto con las estrellas las nubes estaban dispersas dejando ese hermoso espectáculo, naruto puso en el suelo a kurumi dejándola sentir el suave césped de la zona, unos arboles que estaban a varios metros de ellos rodeaban la zona y el broche de oro había un estanque con un borde natural hecho de piedra, y el agua del estanque se notaba cristalina mientras brillaba por la luz de luna y las estrellas.

Esto solo podia describirse como un milagro de la naturaleza.

Encontré este lugar durante los entrenamientos y quería que lo vieras conmigo-dijo naruto abrazando por la espalda a kurumi y ella solo veía el hermoso lugar con asombro.

" **Es bellísimo naru-kun"-** dijo kurimi colocando sus manos sobre las de naruto disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad que envuelve al lugar mientras era abrazada por su amado, naruto soltó el abrazo repentinamente, kurumi volteo y vio que naruto empezó a desvestirse para después verlo caminar hacia el estanque y entrar al estanque que le llegaba hasta la cintura, el le hizo un gesto a kurumi para que se uniera a el.

Kurumi algo sonrojada empezó a quitarse su ropa dejando su kimono en el cesped al igual que su ropa interior dejando su hermoso cuerpo al descubierto solo para su amado, ella camino hacia el estanque para unirse a su amado que estaba en el borde del estanque, ya en el agua kurumi nado hacia su amado para después abrazarlo y colocando su rostro en su pecho y rozando su cuerpo contra el de naruto kurumi levanto su rostro para ver a su amado el cual le sonreía con amor y afecto perdiéndose en los ojos azules de su amado, esta persona la que le mostro el amor el cual según ella no merecia, la que prometió estar por ella y que le dio la libertad pero sobre todo la persona que ella ama con cada fibra de su ser hasta el punto de la obsesión y la locura, naruto estaba en el mismo barco miro a su amada zorra, sus ojos rojos hermosos mirándolo con cariño, su maravilloso cuerpo que parecía brillar con la luz de la luna haciéndola ver como una diosa ante sus ojos, esta era su amada kurumi, la que estuvo con el toda su vida, la que lo curo y lo protegió durante sus momentos difíciles, la que lloro por el creyendo que era la culpable de su dolor y finalmente la mujer que ama profundamente hasta el punto de que destruiría cielo y tierra por verla segura, feliz y sonriente.

Ambos acercaron sus rostros lentamente sin ninguna prisa para después unirse en un beso disfrutando de la calidez de los labios del otro, los corazones de ambos latían tan rápido como si quisiera salir del pecho de ambos ellos no querían esperar mas tiempo ambos dejaron beso dejando un hilo de saliva y ambos jadeaban mirando a su pareja.

"Te amo mi foxy-hime"-dijo naruto colocando su mano en el hermoso rostro de su kurumi, si esta era su kurumi suya y solo suya y nadie se la quitaría.

" **Yo también te amo naru-kun"-** dijo kurumi con todo el amor que pudo reunir en su voz mientras una solitaria lagrima de felicidad rodo por su mejilla, se sentía tan amada tanto que no podia soportarlo, esto era lo que siempre había deseado.

Las palabras ya no eran necesarias simplemente se dejaron llevar por sus instintos y emociones, ninguno de ellos podia contenerse mas.

Era hora de que vuelvan uno.

 **ITS LEMON TIME**

Sin prisa y sin pausa ambos acercaron sus rostros uniéndose en un beso un pequeño y ligero beso que reflejaba sus sentimientos, poco a poco ambos empezaron aumentando la intensidad del beso, entrelazando sus lenguas, naruto la cogió por la cintura y kurumi rodeo su cuello por sus brazos.

Después de unos minutos de besarse furiosamente se separaron mirándose con amor y lujuria, naruto estaba a punto de acercarse pero kurumi le gano la partida besándolo en su cuello haciendo gruñir de placer por el contacto de los labios de su amada en su piel, kurumi beso el cuello bajando hasta su musculoso pecho de su amado y mordió ligeramente haciéndolo ganando gruñidos de naruto cosa que le encantaba.

Para sorpresa de ella naruto cambio de posiciones, ahora ella estaba al borde del estanque, no tubo tiempo de decir nada porque naruto la beso con ferocidad mientras masajeaba los enormes pechos de zorra la cual si no estuviera siendo besada estaría gimiendo de extasis, naruto se separo de ella y procedió a succionar sus pechos hambre y deseo.

" **Naru sigue chupándolos amor"** -gimió kurumi el nombre de su amado, ella abrazo la cabeza de naruto para que los devorara con mayor insistencia sacándole gemidos de puro placer, naruto por su parte seguía chupando los hermosos pechos de su amada con total descaro para después con una de sus manos empezar a jugar con la zona intima de su amada.

" **Ah naru** "-kurumi solo podia gemir ella estaba en el cielo no podia empezar a describir el absoluto placer que le daba su amante, pero no era justo, naruto le estaba dando todo este placer y ella no hacia nada.

Era hora de devolver el favor.

" **Naru ponte siéntate en el borde del estanque** "-alcanzo a decir kurumi y el asintio, naruto se sentó en el borde dejando ver su duro y palpitante miembro totalmente erecto y pidiendo atención, kurumi miro el pene de su amado con hambre y se lamio los labios.

" **Mi pobre naru mira como estas, debe dolerte mucho, deja que tu linda zorrita te ayude"-** ella romo con su mano su miembro sacándole un gruñido al sentir las cálidas manos de su hime en su pene, ella lentamente empezó lentamente a masturbarlo y por las expresiones en cara de su amado a el le gustaba mucho.

" **Ufufu itadakimasu"-** y con eso kurumi dio un beso a la cabeza para después engullir su miembro por completo sacándole un gruñido de placer a naruto sin dejar de mirarlo lo cual le daba un toque erótico y seductor, kurumi mamaba la verga de nuestro protagonista succionándolo con fuerza, con su mano empezó a jugar con sus bolas sacándole un gruñido a naruto, naruto tomo la cabeza de kurumi para que chupara mas profundamente, después de unos 10 minutos de trabajo oral el miembro de naruto comenzó a palpitar indicando que estaba cerca de correrce, kurumi empezó a chupar mas rápido el miembro de naruto hasta que este no pudo aguantar.

"Me corro"-gruño naruto tomando la cabeza de kurumi para que tragara toda la carga y mas que dispuesta kurumi lo hizo succionando hasta la ultima gota.

" _Es delicioso, tan espeso y caliente es algo no podre vivir sin esto nunca"-_ penso kurumi retirando el pene de su boca y lamiendo los últimos residuos de semen de sus labios, observo que el miembro de su amado estaba duro como roca todavía, kurumi salió del estanque dejando ver su voluptuoso cuerpo mojado, se puso al borde del estanque abrió las piernas dejando ver su vagina mojada.

" **Ven naru"-** dijo ella con amor y un toque de seducción, naruto asintió tomo ambas piernas de su amante.

" **Lista mi foxi-hime"-** dijo naruto y ella asintio.

" **Si mi amor hazme tuya"-** dijo kurumi con amor y solo a amor en su voz, con eso dicho naruto introdujo su miembro en la vagina de kurumi sacándole un grito de dolor y placer mientras algo de sangre salía de su entrada, kurumi empezó a llorar de felicidad, por fin era una con su amado, ella vio que naruto la miraba con algo de preocupación.

Era tan lindo.

Se preocupa tanto por ella, era una de las razones por las que lo ama tanto.

" **No te preocupes mi amor el dolor se pasara rápido"-** dijo kurumi con confianza y el asintió unos minutos después ya recuperada del todo asintió indicándole a naruto que ya podia moverce llevándola a un nuevo nivel de éxtasis.

" **Ah ah ah naru mas rapido mas fuerte"** -pidió kurumi rodeando a naruto con sus piernas para que fuera mas profundo.

"Foxy-hime me aprietas tan fuerte"-gruño naruto aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas haciendo gritar a kurumi de éxtasis, naruto tomo una de sus piernas y la puso sobre su hombro para embestirla aun mas fuerte.

" **SI SI SI COGEME NARU-KUN MAS FUERTE, COGEME HASTA QUE NO PUEDA MAS PARTEME EN DOS MAS MAS MAS** "-gritaba de placer kurumi sin que naruto se dieran cuenta cambiaron de posición ahora ella estaba en la cima montándolo como si no hubiera mañana.

"Kurumi joder"-gruño naruto aumentado el ritmo de sus embestidas, kurumi por su parte montaba a naruto sin piedad alguna.

" **AH AH AH NARU LA TIENES TAN GRANDE MAS RAPIDO MAS RAPIDO** "-gemia kurumi mientras montaba a naruto sintiéndose toda suya.

Unas horas pasaron y ahora kurumi se encontraba en la posición de perrito mientras que naruto la agarraba por su carnoso y deseable trasero.

"hime….ya ….no aguanto"-

" **DENTRO LO QUIERO DENTRO DAMELO TODO AH AH AH-** Chillo kurumi ya que su mente se había perdido en el deseo y solo quería sentir a su amado, naruto por su parte seguia embistiendo a kurumi hasta que ambos llegaron alclimax.

KURUMI-

NARU-

Con una estocada final naruto libero su abundante carga en la vagina de kurumi haciéndola dar gemido gutural por la indescriptible sensación de placer, sintio la esencia de su amante en su vientre.

Pero esto no hacia nada mas que comenzar.

Naruto saco su miembro de la vagina de kurumi y aun estaba duro y pidiendo mas, kurumi se volteo y empezó a "limpiar" el miembro de naruto con todo gusto.

" **Espero que conserves ese gran amigo tuyo bonito y duro naru porque voy a dejarte totalmente seco esta noche"** -dijo kurumi con una cara de lujuria insaciable mientras lamia el pene de nuestro protagonista.

"Entonces no perdamos el tiempo"-dijo naruto y repentinamente fue derribado en el suelo por kurumi reanudando sus actividades.

 **LEMON TIME END**

TORRE DEL BOSQUE (DOS DIAS DESPUES)

Después de eso transcurrieron 2 días mas en la torre no hace falta decir que cuando anko se le salió que ella tomo la virginidad de naruto todas las novias de naruto trataron de matarla cosa que hubiera pasado si naruto no llegaba y la sacaba de ese lio y les prometió que en su momento el lo hará con ellas también, esto las calmo y ahora esperaban ansiosas , naruto se aseguro de pasar tiempo con todas sus chicas sin descuidar a ninguna, se le ordeno descansar al igual que a los demás portadores de los semidioses así que sus entrenamientos quedaron pospuestos para después del examen, sus padres biológicos decidieron quedarse en la torre disfrazados como ambus para pasar tiempo con su hijo al igual que durga y mithra que igualmente se quedaron para pasar tiempo con asura, yasha y naruto.

Durante este tiempo había presentado a su recién descubierta prima karin al grupo y no hace falta decir que kushina la recibió con los brazos abiertos al saber que era una uzumaki, los restantes miembros del equipo del sonido llegaron a la torre y de inmediato fueron por su "compañera" para "darle una leccion" pero se vieron frustrados por nuestro rubio favorito que literalmente los enterró en el suelo cual avestruz y les dijo que si vuelven acerce a kin, bueno solo digamos que ellos terminaron mas pálidos que cierto sannin al escuchar lo que les haria.

Y para terminar tanto los equipos de kumo y taki se presentaron con los de konoha haciendo rápidamente amistad con ellos en especial para nuestro amigo de huesos grandes que se empezó a llevar extremadamente bien con karui para sorpresa de todos y naruto que poco a poco se acercaba mas tanto a samui como a fuu y no podemos olvidar a yugito que por insistencia de su biju empezo a juntarce mas con el y no hace falta decir que le encantaba.

Ahora nos encontramos con todos genin, reunidos frente a los jounin sus examinadores y el mismo hokage en una gran sala con un par de enormes manos haciendo el símbolo del carnero.

Al final pasaron 5 equipos de konoha, 1 de suna, 1 de kumo, 1 de oto, 1 de iwa y finalmente 1 de taki.

"Bueno debido a la gran cantidad de Equipos que pasaron la prueba se harán unas preliminares antes de la tercera prueba:-dijo el sandaime para sorpresa de todos

"Espere quiere decir que la tercera prueba no será hoy"-pregunto kankuro incredulo

"Exactamente la tercera prueba se llevara a cabo dentro de un mes"-dijo el sandaime.

"Porque un mes hokage-sama"-pregunto akame con toda calma.

"Se les dará un mes para que desarrollen nuevas técnicas y habilidades ya que aquí sus oponentes sabrán algunas de sus capacidades, antes de continuar alguien desea retirarse"-dijo el hokage y kabuto levanto la mano y el hokage asintió ocultando su rostro con su sombrero y el procedió a salir, si alguien hubiera visto su rostro verian que en su rostro habia una siniestra sonrisa.

MIENTRAS CON KABUTO.

Kabuto salia del salon de las preliminares a paso lento.

" **Ho, adonde crees que vas traidor"-** escucho kabuto la siniestra voz, el volteo y vio los ojos blanco brillantes que salían al final del corredor, el estaba a punto de retroceder cuando repentinamente fue atado por alambre ninja, el volteo y vio al otro lado y vio al ambu neko que lo había atado.

 _CRASH_

Lo siguiente que supo kabuto fue que su cabeza estaba en el suelo siendo pisada por susanoo agrietando el piso por la fuerza del pisotón mientras el sonreía como un maniático disfrutando de los patéticos intentos de kabuto para escapar, lo siguiente que kabuto supo fue que la punta de la estada de neko estaba en su cuello, estaba atrapado, no hay nada que podia hacer.

"Que significa esto porque me atacan"-trato de excusarce kabuto inutilmente.

"Kabuto yakushi, estas bajo arresto por conspiracion contra konoha y se te acusa de alta traición"-dijo yugao con una voz fria y muerta, susanoo empezó a aplicar mas precion con su pie en la cabeza de kabuto que estaba a punto de perder la conciencia

" **Esta es la parte donde digo que no te recistas , pero…"-**

 _CRASH_

AAAAAAH-susanoo aumento la precio de su pisada haciendo a kabuto gritar de dolor.

" **Pero eso seria si pudieras hacerlo y francamente no puedes"-** sentencio susanoo, con esas ultimas palabras kabuto quedo inconsciente.

"Mision cumplida"-dijo yugao y susanoo asintió tomando a kabuto y llevándolo a su cita "especial" con ibiki.

SALA DE LAS PRELIMINARES

"Bien con eso dicho comencemos las preliminares"-dijo el hokage chssqueando los dedos revelando una pantalla al costado de la estatua, en ese momento al lado del sandaime aparecio un jounin de aspecto algo enfermizo, pálido de cabello castaño que tosía a cada segundo.

"PAPA QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ"-grito tatsumi al ver a su padre hayate gekko.

"Cof cof cof soy el examinador de este examen"-dijo hayate.

"Al menos dime que te tomas tu medicina antes de salir"-pregunto tatsumi y su padre desvio los ojos indicando que no lo hizo.

"Sabes que cuando mama se entere se pondrá feo"-dijo tatsumi poniendo palido a su padre.

El duo padre e hijo seguian discutiendo sacandole una gota en la nuca a todos los presentes.

"EJEM, el examen"-dijo el hokage tratando de recuperar la seriedad en la sala.

"De acuerdo, las preliminares serán combates de uno a uno seleccionados al azar por la pantalla así que presten atención cof cof cof"-dijo hayate y todos miraron a la pantalla pue empezó a girar los nombres de los combatientes, unos segundos después se detuvieron.

La primera batalla sera entre….-

Y CORTE.

Damas y caballeros comienzan las preliminares, con eso terminamos el capitulo y ahora les pregunto a ustedes mis lectores a quienes quieren ver combatiendo quiero saber sus ideas y cuales oponentes quieren ver enfrentarse en el próximo capitulo con eso me despido chicos lamento que este capitulo no tenga accion pero se los compensare con el proximo.

JANE-dijo el autor desapareciendo en una nube de humo


	22. Chapter 22

**ESTOY VIVO-rugio el autor.**

 **Mis amigos seguidores he atravezado los nueve circulos del infierno he enfretadado a las mas peligrosos enimigos y he pasado los mas imposibles obstáculos pero lo logre PASE EL SEMESTRE EN MI UNIVERSIDAD,los examenes estaba de puta madre y apenas tenia tiempo pero ahora libre de eso me puedo dedicar a escribir asi que no perdamos el tiempo y vamos con el capitulo.**

 **Pero antes los comentarios.**

 **Metalero anarkista:** perdón amigo esa la estoy guardando para una pelea posterior pero te garantizo que la humillación será épica.

 **Ccsakuraforever:** bueno amigo disfruta las batallas y sobre el traidor solo te digo sufrira mucho jajajaja y sip aparecio otro y seguirán apareciendo.

 **Kitsuneblue:** estoy trabajando en ver si hago ese fic y como lo adapto a mis gustos y después vere que hago pero te digo que ya lo tengo en fase de planeación, la esposa de bee creo que la conoces, shelee la pondré en la siguiente saga, la de tsunade y gracias por tus palabras.

 **Atem92:** ese tipo no sabe cuando rendirse aun despues de ser masacrado y desmenbrado y los examenes solo te pido que veas el capitulo.

 **Jigokunophoenix:** jejeje no esperes mas mi amigo aquí esta y sobre "naruko la orgullosa fanalis" estoy trabajando en su capitulo y pronto lo publicare.

 **TXPOC2460:** tengo planes para su muerte amigo no te preocupes y actualizo cada vez que puedo y mi horario me permite.

 **Uchiha-issei-DXD** : gracias por el apoyo me alegra que te guste esta historia.

 **:** jajaja gracias amigo y desde el principio quería a Olga y su portadora con deus y bee, ya en este punto todos deben saber quien es la esposa de bee y sobre lo ultimo ya tengo planeado algo así y creo que lo notaras en este capitulo.

 **Lux 01:** asi es amigo se unio y se uniran mas jajaja…maldito rubio suertudo, en fin kurotsuchi hara contacto no te preocupes y esdeath solo te pido que mires el capitulo, he pensado en pakura un tiempo y aun no he disido y mei esta en veremos.

Bueno sin más preámbulos empecemos.

"humano"

 **"biju, espíritu, invocaciones y jutsus"**

 **"** _pensamiento y flashbacks"_

 **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS:** NO POSEO NARUTO, ASURAS WRATH, AKAME GA KILL O CUALQUIER PERSONAJE O TÉCNICAS UTILIZADAS EN OTROS ANIMES O VIDEJUEGOS ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.

 **ADBERTENCIA:** los personajes serán un poco OOC y la historia puede variar tanto la de naruto como la de las otras 2 a mi conveniencia.

 **Capitulo 22:las batallas comienzan ganar o perder.**

"El primer combate será de chouji akimichi vs dosu kinuta vs ryuga hagane(compañero de fu) cof, cof, cof"-dijo hayate al ver los nombres en la pantalla.

"Oh vaya y yo que quería terminarme mis papas antes"-dijo chouji gimiendo un poco haciendo que algunos de sus compañeros se rían.

"Ya anímate chouji después de esto iremos a yakiniku q y pediremos un montón de carne para ti"-diijo kakashi y a chouji le salieron estrellitas en los ojos, en ese mismo instante kakashi se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y se dio un facepalm causando que los demas se rian a carcajadas, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

"chicos retiren sus pesos ahora, sus músculos deben acostumbrarse al peso asi que mejor háganlo ahora"-recomendó kakashi y todos excepto naruto, lee y neji asintieron para después liberar sus pesos.

"Por favor les pido que todos los que no fueron llamados se trasladen al (cof) (cof) piso superior de la sala"-dijo hayate, después de que sus compañeros le desearan suerte a su amigo de huesos grandes se trasladaron a la parte superior del salon para ver la pelea.

"Genial, simplemente genial, me toca enfrentar a este maldito gordo, al menos sera un combate rápido"-dijo dosu que sin darse cuenta sentencio su destino.

"Uf ese marrano ni siquiera podrá moverse"-dijo el chico de taki, de cabello castaño usando una camisa verde, con pantalones ambu negros y sandalias ninja verdes, fuu al escucharlo se palmeo la cara en decepción.

Repentinamente en la sala una poderosa intensión asesina se hizo presente congelándolos a casi todos los presentes, esta venia de chouji que en este momento tenia venas en su frente y una mirada de muerte.

"Que fue lo que dijeron bastardos"-dijo chouji con una voz muerta y fria haciendo retroceder a dosu y ryuga un poco atemorisados.

CON LOS ESPECTADORES.

"Jajajaja, esos dos están mas que muertos"-dijo naruto riéndose de la futura masacre mientras come unas palomitas que por arte de magia aparecieron.

"De donde sacaste eso"-pregunto tatsumi con una gota de sudor en la nuca preguntandose de donde demonios saco su amigo palomitas.

"No lo se"-respondió haciendo que la gota de tatsumi se hiciera mas grande.

"Que quieres decir con eso naruto-kun"-pregunto su prima Karin que estaba al lado de naruto.

"Veras karin-chan los akimichi siempre han sido sensibles respecto a su peso y cuando alguien los insulta sobre eso las cosas se ponen muy feas"-dijo naruto que volvió su vista al combate ya que no quería perderse la muerte instantánea.

CHOUJI VS DOSU VS RYUGA

"Hajime-"dijo hayate.

" **Baika no jutsu"-** rugió chouji comenzando a aumentar su tamaño hasta que el literalmente casi alcanzar el techo de la sala, haciendo todos excepto a los de la hoja se les caiga la mandíbula del asombro, dosu y ryuga supieron en ese momento que estaban jodidos.

" **¿Asi que soy gordo verdad?"-** dijo el gigante chouji levantando los brazos sentensiando el destino de sus oponentes.

"Mami"-gimieron ambos.

" **CHULK APLASTA"-** rugió chouji de furia.

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOM_

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO

En el desierto un cierto gigante color verde levanto la vista al cielo y dio una mirada de orgullo.

" **Alguien sigue la filosofía de hulk"-** dijo el gigante esmeralda para después dar un poderoso salto.

UNIVERSO NARUTO

Chouji estampo sus puños en el suelo creando una nube de polvo por el impacto, al disiparse vemos a dosu y ryuga con espirales en los ojos y mas planos que un panqueque estampado en el suelo, chouji regreso a su tamaño normal y levanto los brazos en señal de victoria.

"Los gorditos mandan"-rugió chouji para después recibir una ronda de aplausos por parte de los espectadores.

"Cof, cof ganador chouji akimichi"-dijo hayate señalando al ganador. "necitamos a los medicos aquí y posiblemente una espatula de tamaño humano para despegarlos-dijo por el audifono en su oido.

Chouji subió y de inmediato fue felicitado por sus amigos y senseis haciéndolo avergonzarse un poco, pero no se esperaba a cierta pelirroja de kumo que lo venia a felicitar.

"Esos fueron buenos movimientos los que tienes hay, chico de huesos grandes"-diijo karui para despues darle un beso a chouji en la mejilla poniéndolo como tomate haciéndola reír, chouji miro a sus amigos y estos le dieron el pulgar arriba.

Despues de despegar del suelo a los perdedores la pantalla volvio a rodar los nombres para despues señalar el siguiente combate.

 _Kiba inuzuka vs seryu yubikitas vs akituchi_

Los combatientes pasen a la arena cof cof cof-dijo hayate y los concursantes pasaron.

Kiba después de que sus compañeros le desearan suerte paso a la arena junto a akamaru mientras veía a sus oponentes.

la primeraresultaba ser una chica de cabello y ojos anaranjados, vestía un traje al estilo militar verde el cual dejaba apreciar su buena figura.

El otro era un joven grande de sonrisa amable y algo robusto con las mejillas y nariz regordetas, usaba un traje rojo debajo de un chaleco marrón de iwa y usaba una bufanda amarilla.

"Hola soy seryu yukibitas espero que podamos combatir sin ninguna enemistad"-dijo la chica en un tono alegre y inocente haciendo a kiba asentir.

"Por supuesto no nos contendremos solo porque seas una chica"-dijo kiba colocandose en posicion.

"Woof"-ladro akamaru listo para pelear.

"Yo tampoco me contendré pequeños"-dijo akitsuchi tomando la postura de un luchador de sumo y los dos chicos asintieron.

"Hajime"-dijo hayate

" **Shikyaku no Jutsu** "-el aspecto de kiba comenzó a hacerse mas animal ganando rasgos mas caninos.

" **Jujin bushin** "-akamaru se transformo en kiba listo para atacar.

"Aquí vamos akamaru"-kiba arrojo bombas de humo a seryu creando una nube de humo a su alrededor.

" **Katon: paruma no kasai** (palma llameante)"-las palmas de kiba se encendieron en llamas, akamaru tambien encendió sus manos.

" **Katon: getsuuga** "-kiba y akamaru saltaron y comenzaron a girar formando dos tornados de fuego cargando hacia la nube de humo. Al disiparse la nube de humo todos jadearon ante lo que veian.

Kiba y akamaru mientras aun giraban eran retenidos por los brazos de seryuu pero estos adquirieron una tonalidad grisácea y se hicieron mas voluminosos, seryuu tenia una sonrisa macabra en su rostro mientras que sus ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello.

"Eso fue un buen ataque pero necesitaran algo mejor para poder entretenerme"-dijo seryu levantado la vista revelando la mitad de su rostro adquirió un tono grisáceo como el de sus brazos y que uno de sus ojos ahora era de color negro con una pupila amarilla.

CON LOS ESPECTADORES

"Pero que rayos es eso"-pregunto kurenai al ver la transformación de seryuu

"Sus niveles de chakra están aumentando esa transformación sea lo que sea esta aumentando las capacidades de esa chica"-dijo karin mientras analizaba a seryuu.

" _Es extraño, siento una sensación similar a la del_ _ **ten no juin**_ _de anko pero esta es mas fuerte y no hay rastros de oscuridad"_ -pensó naruto intrigado por esta transformación.

"Se parece a la transformación de tayuya"-dijo kin en voz alta ganando una mirada interrogante de todos los ninjas de konoha.

"Que quieres decir kin-san"-pregunto yamato.

"Verán como les he informado anteriormente tengo una amiga que es uno de cuatro del sonido que sirven a orochimaru cada uno tiene una marca de maldición y pueden usarla, esta marca tiene una segunda forma la cual es algo similar a lo que esa chica esta usan"-dijo kin ya que ella a cambio de estadía en konoha les dio toda la información que tenia sobre oto y orochimaru con la condición que se quedara aquí y que ayudaran a su amiga tayuya.

"Entonces ella también tiene una marca de maldición"-dijo anko alarmada por este hecho.

"No, no puedo sentir ninguna marca de maldición o influencia de orochimaru en ella es similar pero sea lo que sea no es el sello de orochimaru"-dijo naruto observando el combate, lo que dijo el dejo mas dudas a los demás.

KIBA VS SERYU VS AKITSUCHI

 _CRASH_

Seryu empujo a akamaru y kiba a ambos a lados del lugar con gran fuerza haciéndolos estrellarse contra las paredes del salón.

"Jajaja vengan"-dijo seryu con una sonrisa loca y sedienta de sangre akitsuchi paso posiciones e manos y cargo hacia ella.

"Aquí voy, **Doton: Gōremu no jutsu"-dijo** akitsuchi y de su boca salió un golen de tierra cargando hacia la chica.

La chica volteo y vio al golem de tierra cargando hacia ella lo cual la hizo sonreir.

 _PUM_

Seryuu golpeo al golem y lo destruyo de un golpe sorprendiendo a akitsuchi y a su compañera y sensei, estaba tan sorprendido que no noto que seryuu estaba sobre el hasta que fue demaciado tarde, de la espalda de seryuu salieron lo que parecían unos propulsores creados por su propio cuerpo aumentando la velocidad de la caída.

 _PUM_

 _BOOM_

El golpe impacto en la cabeza de akitsuchi enterrándolo en el suelo dejando un enorme crater por el impacto, seryuu vio a su oponente claramente inconsciente y lo dejo para encargarse del otro.

 _PAM_

 _BOOM_

Pero fue sorprendida por el impacto de dos remolinos de fuego que la mandaron hacia una pared.

"Jaja que te pareció eso"-dijo kiba con una sonrisa cosa que le duro mucho ya que en un estallido de velocidad seryuu estaba frente a el con su puño dirigido hacia el.

 _CRASH_

"Mierda"-kiba por los pelos esquivo el golpe.

El golpe de seryu impacto contra la pared detrás de kiba dejando un enorme agujero sorprendiendo a todos por la fuerza del golpe.

" _Mierda, no es tan fuerte como naruto pero aun asi su fuerza no es para jugar tengo que terminar esto rapido"-_ penso kiba saltando hacia atrás seguido akamaru.

" **Kage bunshin no jutsu** "-dijo kiba creando un clon a su lado, solo para después tirar una bomba de humo.

 _POOF_

" **Jinjū Kongō Henge: Santōrō"** -dijo kiba saliendo de la nube de humo revelando a un enorme perro de tres cabezas liberando un poderoso aullido.

"Oh que lindo perrito"-dijo seryuu mientras sonreía con emoción.

" **Oiga gatenga"** -el gran perro de tres cabezas empezó a girar pero esta vez formo una rueda giratoria dirigida hacia seryu y esta con una sonrisa sedienta de sangre la esperaba.

"Aquí te espero cachorrito"-dijo seryuu en espera del ataque.

 _BOOM_

El ataque de kiba impacto de lleno a seryu y los espectadores creyeron que había ganado.

"Asi se hace kiba-kun"-dijo hinata animando a su compañero.

"Eso es kiba tus llamas de la juventud arden con intensidad"-dijo lee con fuego en los ojos.

"Esperen miren eso"-dijo neji al ver que la nube de humo se dicipejaba y para sorpresa de todos seryuu detubo el ataque nuevamente pero esta vez parecía que la empujaba y ella estaba sediendo y todos los de konoha empezaroa animar a kiba y akamaru.

"Vamos kiba, akamaru ustedes pueden"-dijo naruto animando a su compañero.

"Cha, adelante kiba"-sakura animándolo.

"Vamos cara de perro se que puedes"-ino junto con nejenda.

Kiba al escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros aumento el poder su ataque junto a akamaru dando todo lo que tienen.

"NOSOTROS GANAREMOS"-rugió kiba aumentando la velocidad de su ataque empujando mas y mas a seryuu y esta parecía estar a punto de ceder.

Seryu trato de detener el ataque con sus manos como la ultima vez pero esta vez era demaciado fuerte y este lograba empujarla y casi ya no le quedaba fuerza, aun con su piel endurecida sentía que estaba siendo desgarrada sentía que estaba a punto de sucumbir, en ese momento su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, su piel ahora era totalmente grisasea y sus ojos tenían sombras negras con pupilas doradas, varios tubos aparecieron en su espalda y la masa muscular de sus brazos aumento.

"NO ME DEJARE VENCER"-rugió seryu que con toda la fuerza que poseía lanzo al gran perro hacia arriba para sorpresa de la audiencia. Pero este solo se dirigía de vuelta hacia ella.

Seryuu repentinamente convirtió sus manos en cañones y de su espalda salieron mas tubos y todos llegando a un total de 8 todos apuntaron a kiba, seryuu empezó a acumular chakra en los cañones y sonrió cual demonio.

" **Taren Fujizuho** (múltiples cañones de loto)"-rugió seryuu disparando un rayo de chakra de los cañones directo hacia kiba.

 _BOOOOOOOOM_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"-Una gran rafaga de chakra salió disparada de los cañones impactando a kiba y a akamaru haciéndolos gritar de dolor.

"KIBA, AKAMARU"-gritaron los ninjas de konoha con preocupasion por su amigo/alumno.

Al terminar el ataque todos vieron a kiba en el suelo con quemaduras graves mientras este protegía a akamaru con su cuerpo el cual gracias a su amo casi no había sufrido daño.

 _"El recibio el ataque por su ninken, pero que gran espiritu justiciero"-_ pensoSeryuu mientras miraba esto impactada, el chico sacrifico su bienestar por su compañero canino, su cuerpo regreso a la normalidad y un rubor paso por sus mejillas.

"La ganadora es seryuu yukibitas"-dijo hayate, de inmediato mando a llamar a los med-nin para recoger a kiba y akitsuchi, al llegar kurenai de inmediato ayudo a los med-nins a poner a kiba en la camilla, ellos le informaron que solo eran quemaduras superficiales y que no había riesgo de muerte o daño permanente aliviando visiblemente a kurenai y los demas incluyendo la misma seryuu que prometió en su mente visitarlo en el hospital.

Unos minutos después la pantalla empezó a rodar los siguientes nombres revelando el siguiente combate.

 _Sakura haruno vs ino yamanaka vs karui_

"Los peleadores por favor pasen al ring cof cof cof"-dijo hayate tosiendo nuevamente.

Naruto hizo una mueca el dos de sus novias tendrían que combatir y eso no le gustaba pero bueno las reglas son las reglas y ellas tenían que pelear aunque no le agradara.

"Bueno….buena suerte chicas ganen o pierdan las apoyo con todo"-dijo naruto algo nervioso ya que no sabia que mas decir maldiciendo esta situación.

Ino y sakura soltaron una risita, sabían lo que su lindo y destructivo novio sentía en este momento, era tan lindo, tenían suerte de tener a alguien como el, sakura tomo la iniciativa tomando la cabeza de naruto entre sus manos y estrellando sus labios con los suyos, ambos se fundieron en un beso amoroso y candente ya que sus leguas bailaban dentro de sus bocas, unos segundos después ino hizo lo mismo que su amiga y estrello sus labios con los de su novio perdiéndose en la cálida sensación de este, sin que ella se diera cuenta el millenium tauk( collar del milenio) aparecio en su cuello y empezó a brillar.

PAISAJE MENTAL DE INO

"Pero que rayos"-ino llego a su mente el cual era un campo de hermosas flores exóticas, ella no entendía porque llego aquí repentinamente hasta que frente a ella aparecieron 4 imágenes las cuales casi la hacen desmallarse por el asombro.

La primera imagen era la de su naruto con su modo de 6 brazos enfrentándose a un sujeto de cabello naranja con los mismos tatuajes que el y este tenia un enorme brazo dorado con un gigantesco escudo en el aunque la mitad de su rostro era de un tono grisaseo al igual que esa chica seryuu.

La segunda imagen era de neji peleando con un hombre de traje algo extravagante de cabello rubio que casi lo hacia parecer un emo, el tenia los mismos tatuajes que el y naruto y tenia un aura purpura a su alrededor.

La tercera como mucho era la mas perturbadora naruto y asura en su modo 6 brazos estaban esperando lo que parecía un meteoro gigante dirigido hacia ellos, neji , susanoo, yasha augus y otras figuras que no distinguía estaban detrás de ellos, un poco mas lejos se podia ver a un motón de seres extraños de color negro y margas rojas por todo su cuerpo y en frente de ellos estaba una figura oscura con ojos color purpura anillados y tenia un aura de oscuridad a su alrededor.

La ultima imagen fue como mucho la mas hermosa de todas con diferencia, estaba ella pero ahora era mayor en una cama de hospital junto a ella se encontraba naruto que también se veía mayor, en los brazos de su yo mayor sostenía dos pequeños bebes hermosos, con dos marquitas en ambas mejillas, esta imagen casi hace llorar a ino de la felicidad ¿este era su futuro?

" **El futuro te muestra muchos caminos, tus decisiones y la de tus aliados pueden afectarlo de manera positiva y negativa, recuerda mi portadora tu futuro lo trazas tu y este puede cambiar por las decisiones que tomes"-** dijo lo que parecia el milenium tauk. Entonces el paisaje mental comenzó a desvanecerse lo que significa que esta por regresar.

"Espera"-ino trato de decir algo pero en ese momento desapareció.

MUNDO REAL

"Ino…ino"-ino salio de su estado de ensueño al ver que su novio la estaba llamando.

"Que…..que paso"-pregunto ino un poco desconcertada.

"Estuviste ida por un segundo hay algo mal"-pregunto naruto y ino sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

No te preocupes naruto estoy bien-dijo ella tranquilizando a su novio para despues saltar al area de combate.

Buena suerte sakura-dijo kakashi a su alumna y ella asintio con una sonrisa para despues saltar a la arena.

" _ **Es difícil ver a tus chicas pelear verdad naru"-**_ pregunto kurumi en la mente de naruto.

" _Si lo es aunque sea solo un combate es algo dificil,…por cierto kurumi te gusta tu nuevo tatuaje"_ -pregunto naruto con una sonrisa.

" _ **Es hermoso naru me encanta"-**_ dijo kurumi con una sonrisa en el paisaje mental ella materializo un espejo de cuerpo entero y bajo la parte superior de su quimono para ver en su espalda el tatuaje que simbolizaba la union de ella y naruto.

" _Me alegra mucho mi foxy-hime ahora eres mia para siempre, te amo"-_ dijo naruto en su mente.

 _ **"Lo se amor desde hace mucho tiempo yo era tuya, te amo"**_ -dijo kurumi con un tono de amor y el asintió para después cortar la conexión mental y concentrarse en el combate de sus chicas.

Volviendo al combate las tres kunoichis se miraban fijamente analizando a sus oponentes y sabían que este no seria un combate sencillo.

" _Luego de esto debería contarle a naru y los demás esas visiones que tuve…..aunque la ultima será mi pequeño secreto y se que se hará realidad"-_ pensó ino con una sonrisa para después ver a sus dos oponentes.

"Están listas"-pregunto hayate y las tres chicas asintieron poniéndose en sus posturas de taijutsu.

"Hajime"-

Karui no perdio tiempo y paso posiciones de manos rápidamente.

" **Raiton: Tsuya Akeru** (Destello del Amanecer)"-karui empezo a destellar luces de su cuerpo segando momentáneamente a sakura y ino, rápidamente se alejo y paso posiciones de manos nuevamente.

" **Raiton: Wana Denki no Jutsu** (Técnica de la Trampa Eléctrica)"-karui puso sus palmas en el suelo y de este salieron chispas dirigidas a sakura y ino.

 _BTZZ BTZZ BTZZ_

"AHHHHHHHH"-las chicas gritaron de dolor al recibir la descarga, karui sonrió, su victoria era segura.

O eso creía ella.

 _POOF_

Sakura exploto en una nube de humo y ino se desvanecío en un remolino de pétalos.

" **Bushin** oh mierda"-dijo karui atónita luego se dio cuenta de que la tierra debajo de ella se rompía.

 _PUM_

Karui recibió un poderoso golpe en la mandíbula que la mando a volar, ella usando su chakra se apoyo en el techo y vio que era sakura la que la había golpeado.

"Vamos"-dijo sakura con una sonrisa desviante haciendo un gesto con la mano invitandola a atacar.

"No te pases de lista frentuda"-rugio karui sacando su espada y cargándola con chakra raiton, ella bajo al ring y corrió hacia sakura con su espada, sakura la esperaba y paso pociones de manos.

" **Magen: Jubaku Satsu"** -dijo sakura activando su jutsu.

En un parpadeo karui estaba atrapada en un árbol de sakuras y del arbol salia sakura con kunai en mano.

"Rindete"-dijo sakura colocando el kunai en su cuello.

"Nunca perra, KAI"-rugió karui liberando el genjutsu pero no pudo descansar mucho.

"Pues entonces será de la manera difícil SHANNARO"-rugió sakura golpeando a karui en el estomago haciéndola escupir sangre.

 _PUM_

 _CRASH_

Karui fue mandada a volar a un muro estrellándose con el, todavía sacudida por el impacto se levanto tambaleándose.

"Aun no hemos terminado"-rugió karui aun decidida.

"Lo siento pero ya termino"-dijo una voz detrás de karui y vio que era ino con la posicion de manos firma de su clan.

" **Shintenshin no Jutsu** "-dijo ino aplicando su jutsu cayendo al suelo.

"Mierda"-maldijo karui y esta se quedo quieta por un momento hastq que levanto el rostro con una sonrisa.

"Arbitro yo karui de kumo me rindo"-dijo karui/ino y el asintió algo impresionado por la estrategia.

"Karui de kumo se retira del combate"-declaro hayate para gran sorpresa de los de kumo, el cuerpo de karui cayo al suelo y el cuerpo de ino se levanto.

"Maldita "susurro karui cerca de desmayarse por el dolor y el estrés mental causado por las dos sakura y ino.

"Somos ninjas usamos cualquier recurso para ganar"-dijo ino y con eso karui cayo inconsciente en el suelo, luego paso a ver a sakura que se puso en posición de combate.

"Ese truco no te servirá conmigo ino"-dijo sakura y ino sonrió.

"Ho, no te preocupes sakura tengo muchos trucos todavía"-dijo ino pasando posiciones de manos.

" **Doton: doryudan"-** dijo ino y de la tierra aparecio una cabeza de dragon junto a ella y esta disparo balas de tierra pero no termino hay, ino paso posiciones de manos nuevamente.

" **Katon: Karyūdan** "-ino disparo de su boca una llamarada fusionándola col las balas de tierra aumentando su poder y velocidad.

Sakura no perdió tiempo y paso posiciones de manos también.

" **Doton: Doryūheki"** -sakura puso sus manos en el suelo y una pared gigante de tierra aparecio.

 _BOOM_

El ataque de ino impacto contra la pared de tierra destruyéndola dejando una nube de polvo.

"Que esperas sakura sal de hay"-dijo ino esperando a su oponente.

"AUN FALTA MUCHO PARA QUE ESTO ACABE INO"-se escucho el grito de sakura dentro de la nube de humo, al disiparse vieron que sakura tomo una de las baldosas de la arena y sonrio.

Pero que..-

"TOMA ESTO SHANAARO"-sakura levanto la enorme baldosa para después patearla destruyéndola convirtiéndola en un montón de escombros dirigidos hacia ino que que con rapidez paso posiciones de manos.

" **Doton: doroku gaeshi(** escudo de tierra)"-dijo ino poniendo sus palmas el suelo y de el salio una gran pared de tierra protegiéndola de las rocas.

"Es mi oportunidad"-sakura cargo una gran cantidad de chakra en su brazo derecho y con un poco de chakra en sus pies dio un gran salto por encima de la barrera cayendo en picada hacia ino que cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde.

"Oh no"-dijo ino la cual no tenia tiempo para defenderse y se cubrio con sus brazos en espera del impacto.

"Oh si, **Bigguban no eikyo** (impacto big bang)"-rugió sakura conectando su puño y llevándo a ino al suelo.

 _BOOOOOM_

El golpe de sakura dejo un inmenso cráter por la fuerza residual del ataque para asombro de los espectadores dejando una nube de humo, al disiparse podemos ver a sakura jadeante tratando de mantenerse en pie y a ino en el suelo tendida a punto de caer inconsciente.

"Lo siento creo …que exagere"-dijo sakura jadeando, su chakra estaba casi en cero, el ultimo ataque casi vacío todo su chakra, apenas podia mantenerse en pie.

"Cof cof, si….tal vez un poco….me derrotaste sakura asi que no debes perder asegúrate de convertirte en chunin"-dijo ino con una sonrisa y sakura asintió con una sonrisa, con eso hecho ino se dejo llevar por la inconciencia.

"La ganadora es sakura haruno"-dijo hayate y en la sala se escucharon los aplausos por el excelente combate, sakura sonrió y cayo al suelo inconsciente, en ese momento llego naruto y las levanto a ambas con suavidad.

"Estuvieron fantásticas chicas son increíbles"-dijo naruto las llevo con los med-nins y tambien administro un poco de chakra de kurumi para sanar sus heridas, las recostó con suavidad a sakura y ino en las camillas y prometió mentalmente ir a visitarlas a ambas a la sala medica mas tarde después de los combates y también nuestro amigo de huesos grandes hizo lo mismo con karui llevándola con los med-nins con su labor hecha regresaron con los demás a esperar el nuevo combate.

"Debo decir kakashi que los has entrenado bien se han vuelto muy fuertes lo admito pero yo tampoco me he quedado atrás mis alumnos también han avanzado maravillosamente y superaran a los tuyos"-dijo gai a su eterno rival y este simplemente se le quedo viendo.

"Disculpa dijiste algo gai"-dijo kakashi a su amigo dejándolo con una vena en la frente.

" _De acuerdo kakashi ganaste esta vez pero no sera asi la próxima no será de la misma forma-_ pensó gai con los ojos blancos mientras apretaba uno de sus puños y un aura de fuego a su alrededor.

"No se preocupe gai sensei yo escuche perfectamente y se que con nuestras llamas de la juventud podemos hacer cualquier cosa"-dijo lee con fuego en los ojos.

Oh lee-

Gai-sensei-

Lee-

Gai-sensei-

Ambos se abrazaron desencadenando **la puesta de sol genjutsu** y música de película barata de los 60 comenzó a sonar para horror de todos los presentes incluidos los semidioses y bijus que estaban petrificados por tan extraña escena y por alguna extraña razón cuando cerraban los ojos aun podían verla.

 _ZAS_

"Un dio solo un día quiero no quiero escuchar las palabras "llamas" y "juventud" ademas cuantas veces les tengo que decir que no hagan ese genjutsu par de chiflados"- dijo tenten con humo saliendo de su puño mientras gai y lee estaban en el suelo con chichones en sus cabezas.

" _Nota para mi tenten da miedo cuando se molesta"-_ pensó neji al ver a su compañero y sensei inconscientes en el suelo.

" _ **Parece que te gustan las rudas no neji"-**_ dijo yasha en su mente sonrojando a su alumno.

" _Usted no es quien para hablar sensei o tengo que recordarle que lo vi saliendo con la matriarca nekoshou"-_ dijo neji cerrando la boca de yasha en un segundo.

"Ejem ahora pasaremos al siguiente combate"-dijo hayate y los nombres comenzaron a rodar nuevamente, unos segundos después los nombres de los siguientes peleadores aparecieron en la pantalla.

 _Nejenda hatake vs sai vs omoi de kumo_

"Los participantes pasen por favor"-dijo hayate tosiendo.

Todos les desearon suerte en su combate tanto a sai como a nejenda, naruto trajo a nejenda en un beso de buena suerte y mas que deseosa correspondió, unos segundos después se separaron.

"Buena suerte amor"-dijo naruto y ella sonrió para después besarlo en la mejilla.

"Gracias con eso se que voy a ganar"-dijo nejenda guiñándole un ojo para después saltar al ring con sus oponentes.

"Están listos"-pregunto hayate y los tres asintieron.

Hajime-

"Nejenda no perdió tiempo y cargo hacia sai con una patada cargada con raiton la cual a duras penas esquivo, sai trato de golpear pero nejenda pero esta atrapo su puño fácilmente y para choque de muchos paso posiciones de manos con una mano y etaba a punto de ejecutar su jutsu.

 _SLASH_

Pero fue interrumpida por omoi que ataco con su espada cargada con raiton haciendo a sai y nejenda separarse.

"Otro usuario de raiton interesante ahora subamos el nivel"-nejenda y saco varios varias shuriken cargándolas con chakra raiton.

" **Raiton: rai shuriken** "-dijo nejenda y multiplicando el numero de kunais, nejenda paso posiciones de manos otra vez, omoi y sai pasaron pociones de manos.

" **Raiton: Denkai no Jutsu** "-dijo omoi juntando las manos al final y creando una barrera electrica a su alrededor.

" **Choju giga** "-dijo sai dibujando en su pergamino creando varias bestias de tinta interceptando las shurikens de nejenda.

Gracias a los jutsu de defensa de omoi y sai las shurikens fueron desviadas por todo el campo muchos jadearon al ver que las shurikens perforaron el piso o la pared donde impactaron, omoi y sai tragaron saliva estaban seguros de que si eso les daba seguramente terminarian como el queso.

"Eso estuvo bien si este combate se terminara tan rápido seria aburrido"-dijo nejenda con una sonrisa sadica haciendo temblar un poco a sus oponentes.

MIENTRAS CON EL PUBLICO

"Parece que mi hija ha tomado algunos de tus hábitos naruto"-dijo kakashi al ver como su hija sonreía recordándole la sonrisa de batalla de naruto solo que un poco menos intimidante.

"Jejeje"-naruto se rio nerviosamente ante la declaración de kakashi pero en su mente creía que nejenda se veía muy sexy al sonreír de esa forma.

"Esa chica es buena con el raiton"-dijo yugito al ver el excelente dominio del chakra raiton de nejenda y samui asintió de acuerdo a "nee-san".

EN EL COMBATE

Sai arrojo un bomba de humo al camp cubriendo toda el área de combate

" **Sumigasumi no Jutsu** "-susurro sai embolviendo su cuerpo con tinta creando una cortina de humo para despues desaparecer.

"Mierda **futon: renkudan"** -nejenda disparo una bala de viento dispersando todo el humo, tanto ella como omoi trataban de encontrar a sai

"Donde esta"-pregunto nejenda, a unos metros atrás de sus oponentes aparecio sai en un shunshin de hojas en la sima de la estatua de la posición de manos y empezó a dibujar en su pergamino.

" **Sūpā Chōjū Giga:ryu** "-dijo sai y del pergamino salió un gigantesco dragon hecho de tinta hacia nejenda y omoi , voltearon al darse cuenta del ataque y ambos pasaron posiciones de manos rapidamente.

" **Raiton: rairyuudan no jutsu** "-dijo nejenda lanzando de su boca un dragon hecho de rayo.

" **Raiton: sandaboruto** "-omoi cargo energía en sus manos y disparo un poderoso rayo directo hacia la bestia de tinta.

 _BOOOOOM_

Los ataques chocaron creando una gran explosión generando una nube de humo y que varios manchones de tinta se regaran por el área de la arena, al disparce vieron que sai y omoi aun seguían en perfectas condiciones.

"Eres mas fuerte de lo que aparentas"-dijo omoi cargando su espada con raiton.

"Lo mismo digo kumo nin-san"-dijo sai con una sonrisa y rapidamente hizo una posicion dd manos.

Pero que-dijo omoi al ver que la tinta que dejo el dragon al explotar se dirigia hacia el y se pegaba a su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse.

"La tinta que uso para mis ataques esta imbuida con mi chakra lo que quiere decir que puedo controlarla y usarla para cosas como estas"-dijo sai con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

Pero en ese momento una pregunta los golpeo repentinamente.

¿Dónde estaba nejenda?

 _CRAK_

 _Oh mierda-_ pensaron sai y omoi al mismo tiempo

Repentinamente sus cuerpos se tensaron y miraron debajo de ellos, y antes de que pudieran hacer algo 2 manos salieron de la tierra y los atraparon en el suelo dejando solo la cabdeza expuesta, de la suelo salieron dos nejendas.

"Jejeje **doton: shinju no sanju** "-dijeron ambas nejendas para despues pasar posiciones de manos.

"Lo siento pero tengo que ganar **Raiton: jibashi** -dijeron ambas nejendas poniendo sus palmas en el suelo empujando chakra raiton, una corriente eléctrica paso por el suelo hasta donde estaban omoi y sai.

 _BTZZ BTZZ BTZZ_

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH"-gritaron ambos de dolor al recibir la poderosa descarga electrica solo para después quedar inconscientes, la segunda nejenda desapareció, hayate se acerco y confirmo que sai y omoi quedaron inconcientes.

"La ganadora es nejenda hatake"-dijo hayate.

"Oh si"-dijo nejenda levantando su puño en el aire y rápidamente fue con su grupo para ser felicitada por sus amigos, su padre y su novio.

"Lo hiciste genial nejenda estoy orgulloso de ti"-dijo kakashi despeinandola y nejenda le sonrió.

"Esa es mi chica"-dijo naruto abrazando a nejenda por detrás abrazándola haciéndola reír.

"Gracias naru, pero me siento un poco mal por sai estoy segura de que el también quería ser chunnin"-dijo nejenda un poco triste ya que le quito esa oportunidad a su compañero.

"No te preocupes estoy seguro de el lo entiende mas tarde todos iremos al hospital y lo veremos así que alégrate si"-dijo naruto y ella asintió con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla poniéndolo rojo y celos de las chicas presentes.

Yamato y killer bee recogieron a sus respectivos alumnos y los dejaron con los med-nins aunque no ganaran sus alumnos pelearon bien y estaban orgullosos de ellos.

Unos minutos después la pantalla paso los nombres del siguiente combate unos segundos despues revelo a los competidores.

 _Naruto uzumaki vs rock lee vs zaku abumi_

Tanto naruto como lee sonrieron por fin era su turno, lee salto directamente al área de combate con una sonrisa en su rostro, naruto estaba a punto de saltar pero rápidamente fue llevado hacia atrás por sus novias las cuales lo miraban de forma seductora.

"Eh chicas tengo que ir a pelear"-dijo naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Naru-kun se te olvida algo importante"-dijo hinata con una sonrisa tierna aunque un poco juguetona.

"Se te olvida tu beso de buena suerte"-dijo akame con una sonrisa picara.

"Es cierto naru-kun o es que no quieres un beso de buena suerte de nosotras"-dijo leone con su **ojos de gatita en desgracia no jutsu** y las demás ponían la misma cara, naruto suspiro simplemente no les podia ganar a sus chicas.

"Ok"-dijo con una sonrisa y las chicas literalmente se le abalanzaron encima para comenzar a besarlo.

Sin que ellos lo supieran varias chicas de la sala miraban con celos la escena ya que en su cabeza deseaban hacer lo mismo con el rubio descamisado.

Mientras que la población masculina tenia un pensamiento distinto y veían con celos la escena al ver al rubio con lindas chicas y un pensamiento colectivo paso por sus cabezas.

" _Maldito rubio suertudo"-_ pensaron ellos con lagrimas de anime, si este pensamiento ya era común en ellos y por alguna razón sabían que no seria que no seria la ultima vez que maldijeran a naruto en su cabeza por su suerte con las damas.

Unos minutos después de que sus chicas lo dejaran ir naruto salto de las gradas con una sonrisa boba en la cara, lee miraba esto divertido mientras que zaku lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo.

"Hace tiempo que no tenemos una pelea eh naruto"-dijo lee con su postura goken naruto inmediatamente se recompuso.

"Si quiero ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto lee"-dijo naruto estampando un pie en el suelo encorvándose un poco y flexionando los brazos para despues dar su sonrisa de batalla aterrando y en el caso de la mayoría de las mujeres excitando presentes en las sala.

"Combatientes listos"-dijo hajate y los tres asintieron.

"Hajime"-

 _PUM_

 _CRASH_

Lo siguiente que paso fue que zaku salio volando a gran velocidad hacia una pared cortesía de un doble golpe de naruto y lee el doble golpe fue tan fuerte que atravesó la pared dejando un agujero enorme en ella.

"Lo siento pero este combate es entre nosotros"-dijo naruto sin suiquiera voltar a ver a zaku.

"Lo siento amigo pero esto es entre mi rival y yo y tu solo estorbarías"-dijo lee inusualmente serio para sorpresa de los ninjas de konoha.

"Bueno lee hecho eso **vamos a pelear"-** dijo naruto con su postura de combate y dando una sonrisa demoniaca, lee sonrió de emoción y asintio, ambos se separaron y retomaron sus posturas de combate.

" **SEI"-** naruto rugió cargando hacia lee, el al ver el ataque por un pelo esquivo el golpe de naruto.

 _PUM_

 _BOOM_

El golpe de naruto impacto contra la pared detrás de lee destruyéndola por completo, naruto volteo y sus ojos ahora eran blanco brillantes y su sonrisa se hizo mas grande helándole la sangre a mas de uno de los presentes salvo unos pocos.

Aquí te espero naruto-dijo lee en una postura desafiante.

CON LOS ESPECTADORES.

La mayoría de los espectadores de otras aldeas tenia la mandíbula en el suelo y los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, eso si era una fuerza monstruosa y no bromas.

" _Ahora le veo el parecido con asura"-_ pensó deus al ver el combate a travez de los ojos de bee.

" **Verdaderamente los semidioses son unos monstruos"-** dijo el hachibi sorprendido por la muestra de fuerza del chico uzumaki.

" _Bueno bueno señor 9 vamos a ver como te mueves"-_ pensó bee prestando atencion al combate.

Mientras en el lado del equipo de kiri veía esto con mucho interés en especial una chica peliazul de traje militar que miraba a naruto con mucho interés.

" _Eso es muéstrame de que estas hecho"-_ pensó la chica casi en trance al ver a naruto.

"Esdeath-chan estas interesada por el chico tatuado"-dijo seryu que estaba junto la ahora nombrada esdeath y ella asintió.

"Si seryuu es muy intrigante"-dijo esdeath y sin que lo notara sus mejillas ganaron un rubor.

" _Nunca había visto a esdeath-chan asi ese chico es toda una caja de sorpresas pero….debo decir que su amigo no esta mal, ¿será que podre hablar con el despues de esto?-_ penso seryuu que comenzo a recordar a kiba y un rubor aparecio en sus mejillas.

"¿Parece que están muy interesadas en esos chicos no?"-dijo detrás de ellas un hombre descamisado de pantalones blancos y botas de combate militares y su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara.

Este comentario logro poner rojas tanto a esdeath como a seryuu.

"P-pero que dice bols-sensei no es nada como eso"-dijo seryuu tratando de excusarse pero el rubor en su rostro era demaciado obvio.

"Yo solo analizaba a mis futuros oponentes bols-sensei nada mas"-dijo esdeath un poco mejor que seryuu pero el rubor en su rostro la delataba.

"No se preocupen chicas se lo que están pasando yo también lo sufrí a su edad así que no tienen nada de que avergonzarse"-dijo bols sonrojando aun mas a esdeath y seryuu.

Mientras tanto en el lado de konoha kakashi se masajeaba las sienes y solo esperaba que naruto se cargara la torre por accidente.

"Siiiiiiii lee deja que el poder de la juventud explote"-dijo un emocionado gai al ver a su alumno pelear literalmente se podia ver el aura de fuego a su alrededor sacándole una gota de sudor a todos los presentes.

LEE VS NARUTO

" **Konoha senpu** (huracán de la hoja) **"-** dijo lee cargando hacia naruto con una patada alta pero antes de que pudiera conectar naruto agarro la pierna de lee deteniendo su patada.

" **Sabes que eso no te funcionara conmigo lee"-** dijo naruto empezando a girar a lee para después lanzarlo cual muñeca de trapo.

 _BOOOOOM_

Lee se estrello en la parte superior de la estatua de la posición de manos dejando un enorme agujero, parte de los presentes creyó que el combate había terminado.

" **Vamos lee sal de hay, se que no eres tan débil para ser vencido solo porque te arroje vamos muéstrame de que estas hecho"-** dijo naruto con una sonrisa y para sorpresa de casi todos lee salió del agujero con varios raspones y la ropa algo desgastada.

"Jejeje tan brutal como siempre verdad naruto"-dijo lee tronándose el cuello con una sonrisa.

" **Jeje sabes que cuando tengo un buen oponente me emociono, de todas formas lee quítate los pesos que te estas movimiento demaciado lento"-** dijo naruto un poco molesto. Los espectadores que no eran de konoha estaban algo shockeados el chico se movia bastante rápido para ellos y naruto dijo que usaba pesos, ¿ no era posible que fuera mucho vesdad?.

Lee miro a gai y el asintió con el pulgar arriba, y rápidamente se saco los pesos y ahora los tenia en cada mano.

"Uff mucho mejor ahora puedo moverme con libertad"-dijo lee soltando los pesos.

 _BOOOOM_

Los dos pesos cayeron a ambos lados de la estatua creando dos enormes cráteres por el impacto.

CON LOS ESPECTADORES.

Los jounin miriaban a gai con una cara de incredulidad y este solo sonreía.

"Te pasas gai"-dijo kakashi con cara de palo y todos los demás no pudieron evitar asentir mientras que gai dio su pose patentada de "buen chico" haciendo que a todos les caiga una gota de sudor en la nuca.

"ADELANTE LEE"-rugió gai con fuego en los ojos.

"Si señor"-dijo lee para después desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad, haciendo jadear a muchos, todos miraron a naruto y vieron a lee aparecer detrás de el en un parpadeo. Muchos creian que esta vez acertaría el golpe pero para sorpresa de ellos naruto simplemente se inclino hacia adelante esquivandolo como si nada, lee se movió nuevamente y esta vez aparecio al lado de naruto para golpearlo pero nuevamente esquivo el golpe como si nada.

Los espectadores miraban como lee se movía a una velocidad que estaba a la par de un jounin pero naruto simplemente esquivaba sus golpes con gran facilidad sin esforzarse mientras tanto sasuke miraba el encuentro apretando los puños y los dientes, el recordaba que naruto le dijo que lee era mas fuerte que el, el no lo creia, el penso que era solo un perdedor con suerte pero ahora veia su verdadera velocidad y nivel de habilidad era dolorosamente odvio que tenia razon y que lee solo jugo con el durante su pelea.

 _Como, como pueden ser tan fuertes, soy un uchiha, ese poder deberia ser mio no de esos pateticos perdedores-_ penso sasuke frustrado por el nivel de habilidad de lee y naruto.

Volviendo al combate lee seguía tratando de conectar un golpe a naruto pero este seguia esquivando sus golpes sin esfuerzo, pero eso en vez de molestarlo lo emosionaba, le gustaba tener un rival tan fuerte para enfrentar y ver hasta donde a llegado.

" **No esta mal lee puedo decir que eres mas rápido que antes"-** dijo naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja esquivando una patada de lee se podia ver que el se divertía mucho en esta pelea también.

"Gracias naruto"-dijo lee con una sonrisa mientras que reaparecía detrás de naruto dispuesto a golpearlo en la espalda pero este desapareció en un estallido de velocidad haciendo jadear a lee.

"Donde"-

"Aquí"-lee jadeo nuevamente al escuchar la voz de naruto y volteo.

 _PUM_

 _CRASH_

Solo para ser mandado a volar por un golpe en el rostro por parte de naruto mandándolo a estrellarce a una pared dejando un agujero por el impacto.

" **Todavía quieres seguir lee"-** dijo naruto con una sonrisa, lee salió del agujero con múltiples heridas pero aun podia pelear.

"Por supuesto sabes que todavía no lo estoy dando todo"-dijo lee retomando su postura de combate.

" **Ese es el espíritu amigo"-** dijo naruto con gran emoción.

Ambos cargaron hacia su oponente empezando un intercambio de golpes sin cuartel.

CON LOS ESPECTADORES

"No lo entiendo"-dijo karin que seguía viendo el combate.

"Que no entiendes karin"-pregunto akame.

"Porque naruto-kun no acaba con el, porque ese chico con cejas espesas no se rinde, no me malentiendan ese chico es fuerte puedo decir que es mucho mas fuerte que muchos de los que estamos aquí pero solo con lo que he visto esta claro que el no tiene oportunidad contra naruto-kun, entonces porque siguen con esto"-pregunto karin la cual no podia entender porque seguían con esto.

"Es cierto yo tampoco puedo entenderlo"-dijo kin que estaba en el mismo barco de karin.

"Es fácil chicas en el caso de lee es que el quiere probarse"-dijo neji en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan.

"¿probarse?"-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

"Así es lee desde el principio sabia que no podia contra naruto pero el quiere probarse a si mismo para ver hasta donde ha llegado"-esta vez dijo gai que no despegaba la vista del combate y miraba con orgullo a su alumno.

"En el caso de naruto es algo simple pero también es complicado para muchos que no lo pueden entender"-dijo kakashi con una sonrisa oculta por su mascara.

"Y eso es"-pregunto karin algo molesta ya que aun no podia entender.

"No seria divertido para el"-dijo neji descolocando a karin y a kin.

"Divertido y eso que tiene que ver"-dijo kin la cual estaba aun mas confundida.

"Deja que te lo explique, naruto es alguien que le encanta pelear, las batallas y enfrentarse contra oponentes fuertes, el es un amante de las peleas, el en una pelea se divierte, pero como te habras dado cuenta no muchos pueden darle batalla, el disminuye su poder para que su oponente dure mas y no termine demaciado rápido"-dijo neji y en este punto karin y kin habían comprendido.

"Pero eso no es peligroso es decir que sucede si esta frente a un enemigo peligroso no creo que haga algo tan irresponsable"-dijo kin y los de konoha asintieron.

"Y no te equivocas el no lo hace, al menos no en todos los casos, naruto solo se contiene contra las personas a las que el considera sus amigos, aliados o los que considera buenos oponentes para no lastimarlos, aunque a veces lo hace para torturar a sus oponentes, el sabe que nunca debe bajar la guardia, si un enemigo es particularmente peligroso el no dudara en acabarlo usando todas sus fuerzas"-dijo kakashi y las chicas asintieron comprendiendo.

Volviendo al combate nos encontramos con una jadeante y lastimado lee mirando a naruto completamente ileso que lo veía con una sonrisa.

" **Eres fuerte lee pero se que aun no das todo"-** dijo naruto y lee sonrio.

"Lo estaba guardando como una sorpresa pero creo que será necesario usarlo"-dijo lee flexionado un poco las rodillas y poniendo sus brazos en una X frente a su rostro.

" **HACHIMON TONKO"** -rugió lee e inmediatamente el chakra de lee empezó a rodear su cuerpo, al escuchar el nombre del jutsu los jounins de konoha jadearon.

"Gai le enseñaste ese kinjutsu a tu alumno"-pregunto kurenai entrecerrando los ojos mirando a gai y este adopto una mirada seria y solamente asintió sin dejar de ver a su alumno.

"eso fue algo muy irresponsable gai"-dijo yamato de forma seria.

"Sabes tan bien como yo los efectos de usar las hachimon como pudiste ser capaz fe enseñarle algo asi"-pregunto kakashi y gai solo cerro los ojos.

"Por su sueño"-dijo gai.

"¿su sueño?"-

"Creo que sabes la condición de lee al igual que todos aquí, el no puede hacer ni ninjutsu ni genjutsu pero aun así el deseaba convertirse en ninja y demostrarle a todos que puede ser un gran shinobi solo con taijutsu no importa el costo y yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarlo a lograr su sueño"-dijo gai de forma seria y todos los shinobis de konoha entendieron al instante, alguien como lee no debería haber sido un ninja por su condición, pero no se rindió, entreno hasta que se rompieran los huesos y ahora lee es uno de los shinobis mas prometedores de la nueva generación y un futuro será uno de los mas poderosos shinobi del mundo solo con su taijutsu..

"Ah, no puedo reprocharte si dices eso gai"-dijo kakashi rindiendoce ya que sabe muy bien lo que gai siente.

"¿kakashi sensei que son las **hachimon tonko**?"-pregunto akame verdadera curiosidad.

"son puntos específicos en el sistema circulatorio de chakra de una persona las cuales limitan su flujo general de chakra a eso le llamamos las **hachimon tonko,** cuando las abres es capaz de sobrepasar los limites humanos si abres las ocho puertas puedes ser capaz de llegar a ser mas poderoso que un kage"-dijo kakashi y todos los gennins de la hoja ensancharon los ojos.

"Enseñamelas"-exigió sasuke pensando que con ese poder podrá cumplir su ambicion.

"No seas estupido uchiha no escuchaste que eso es un kinjutsu no creo que alguien pueda tener todo ese poder sin efectos adversos"-dijo tatsumi molestando al uchiha y estaba a punto de responder cuando kakashi lo interrumpio.

"No puedo enseñártela sasuke ya que la técnica es de gai y solamente el puede enseñarla o decide quien puede aprenderla y lo que dijo tatsumi es verdad, la técnica provoca un daño extremo en el cuerpo y muy pocos pueden aguantarlo y al que abre todas las hachimon inevitablemente muere"-dijo kakashi y todos ensancharon los ojos en el horror.

"No se preocupen lee puede usar la técnica durante unos minutos sin muchos efectos adversos y el todavía no puede abrir las 8 puertas y aunque pudiera le hice prometer que nunca pasara de la 7"-dijo gai para tranquilidad de todos.

"Y cuantas puede abrir"-pregunto kurenai con curiosidad.

"6"-dijo gai y este junto sus manos para rezar que lee no sobrepase su limite de tiempo para que su cuerpo no sufra.

Regresando al combate naruto veia con una sonrisa de emoción aunque también estaba preocupado por su amigo sea lo que sea que ese jutsu hacia podia ver que el cuerpo de lee estaba sufriendo.

" **Vamos lee muéstrame lo que tienes y acabemos con esta pelea"-** rugio naruto expulsando su aura de batalla causando que el piso debajo de el se empezara a romper.

"Ossu, **kaimon(** la puerta de la apertura), **kyumon(** la puerta del descanso) **seimon** (la puerta de la vida), **shomon(** la puerta del dolor), **tomon(** la puerta del cierre), **keimom** (la puerta de la vision) KAI"-rugió lee a todo pulmón liberando masivas cantidades de chakra de su cuerpo, su cuerpo adquirió una tonalidad rojiza, sus ojos se pusieron blancos y las venas resaltaban en su rostro, un aura verde rodeo el cuerpo de lee.

Los dos oponentes se miraron con una gran sonrisa para después cargar hacia el otro.

" **SEIIIIIIIII"-**

" **WATTAH"-**

 _BOOOOOOOM_

Ambos chocaron sus puños creando una onda expansiva que sacudió la arena y el piso alrededor de ellos se rompía mas y mas por la presión de los golpes aunque lee sentia que sus brazos se habian roto ingnoro el dolor y siguio atacando con la misma intencidad.

 **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA-**

 **ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA** -

Ambos se enfrentaban en un intercambio de golpes a alta velocidad, los puños lee se habían envueltos en llamas ya que la fricción causada por sus golpes debajo de ellos el suelo literalmente estaba a punto de ceder por la gigantesca presión de los golpes pero para los mas observadores se podia ver que lee apenas podia mantener el ritmo y el inmenso dolor que su cuerpo sentía no ayudaba.

 **¡ORA!-**

 **¡WATTAH!-**

 _PUUUUUM_

Con un ultimo golpe toda la arena tembló pero eso no acabo hay.

 **ORA-**

 _PAM_

Lee salió volando por un golpe en la mandíbula por parte de naruto aunque tubo que retenerse para no mandarlo fuera de la torre.

" **ESTO TERMINO LEE"-** rugió naruto dando un poderoso salto hacia donde estaba lee.

" **AUN NO TERMINA"-** lee empezó a girar sobre si mismo creando una masibas corrientes se arremolinaran a su alrededor formando la figura de un dragón.

" **KONOHA RYUJIN"-** lee rugió cargando hacia naruto el cual sonreía como loco y su aura de poder salía aparecía nuevamente.

" **SEI"-** naruto rugió lanzando su puño contra el ataque de lee.

 _BOOOOOOOOOOM_

El choque de los ataques creo una gran explosión y poderosa onda expansiva creando ondas de viento haciendo que los espectadores se vean forzados a sostenerse de algo para salir volando, el golpe de naruto destruyo el ataque de lee y la presión de aire residual causada por el golpe creo un enorme agujero en todos los pisos de arriba de la torre hasta el techo mandando a volar a lee en el proceso.

Unos momentos después los espectadores abrieron los ojos en estado de shock al ver la destrucción causada por el golpe de naruto excepto a los semidioses y sus portadores que solo miraban esto con una sonrisa divertida, levantaron la vista y vieron a lee pero ya sin su transformación cayendo al suelo de cabeza inconsciente.

"Oh no"-grito tenten

"LEE"-grito gai y estaba a punto de saltar a salvar a su alumno pero en ese momento naruto voló hasta lee y lo agarro colocándolo en su hombro mientras descendía al suelo lentamente para alivio de gai.

Al aterrizar naruto puso a lee en el suelo con cuidado.

" _Kurumi-chan puedes ayudarme"-_ pregunto naruto a su novia biju.

" _ **Claro naru de inmediato"-**_ dijo kurumi

Naruto coloco su mano en la cabeza de lee y el chakra rojizo empezó a rodearlo sanando sus daños exteriores y internos.

" _ **Listo naru su cuerpo esta completamente sano pero necesitara descanso la presion de ese jutsu consumió mucho de el"-**_ dijo kurumi y naruto asintio.

" _Gracias hime te amo"-_ dijo naruto haciendo que las colas de kurumi se meneen con alegría.

" _ **Yo también te amo mi naru"-**_ respondio ella con un tono amoroso.

" _ **Fue un gran oponente verdad naruto"-**_ dijo asura contento al presenciar y sentir el combate de los gennin.

" _Por supuesto el es uno de mis rivales y lo mejor es que el será aun mas fuerte en el futuro y será mas divertido pelear contra el-_ dijo naruto con una sonrisa de emocion mientras asura asentía.

 **Y tu no debes aflojar naruto tu también debes hacerte mas fuerte-** dijo asura y naruto asintió.

Los pensamientos de naruto fueron interrumpidos por lee que empezaba a despertar.

"Bienvenido a la tierra de los vivos lee"-bromeo naruto.

"Jejeje parece que perdí"-dijo lee con una sonrisa forzada su cuerpo podia estar recuperado pero aun así los efectos de la **hachimon tonko** lo dejaron muy agotado.

"Si, pero fue un gran combate amigo fue muy divertido"-dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

"Yo también me divertí pero es una pena que ni siquiera te obligue a esforzarte"-dijo lee algo cabizbajo el sabia que naruto se contenía mucho durante su encuentro y no puso casi esfuerzo en su pelea.

"Entonces vuelvete mas fuerte y enfréntame de nuevo yo también me hare mas fuerte así que ven y enfréntame peleare contra ti cada vez que quieras rock lee ya que tu eres uno de mis grandes rivales"-dijo naruto tendiéndole la mano a lee mientras este lo miraba.

"Volvamos a pelear nuevamente"-dijo naruto con una gran sonrisa de emosion que sin saberlo puso a latir el corazón de mas de una chica con esa sonrisa.

Lee miraba la mano de naruto para desoues tomarla y ganar una sonrisa restadora.

"Hai"-dijo lee mientras se ponia de pie.

El ganador es naruto uzumaki-dijo hayate y todos en la arena comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear por el asombroso combate.

"CHA NARU-KUN, LEE FUE INCREIBLE"-dijo sakura desde el balcon.

"ASI SE HACE CHICOS"-dijo tatumi vitoreando.

"FUE UN COMBATE INCREIBLE"-dijo tenten animando igualmente a ambos y asi los demas también empezaron a animar.

"Konoha esta lleno de monstruos no gaara"-dijo kankuro con una sonrisa.

"Si pero eso lo hace aun mas interesante"-dijo gaara con su propia sonrisa retadora.

"Esos chicos son asombrosos no creen en especial el de brazos dorados con solo verlo puedo ver que ni se esforzó en la pelea lo cual es aterrador"-dijo bols, seyuu asintio con una mirada de asombro mientras que esdeath solo miraba a naruto con un rubor.

" _Lo viste, lo viste chomei, fue increible, naruto-kun es increíble"-_ dijo fuu con un sonrojo y una bella sonrisa al ver a naruto.

" _ **Debo decir que escogiste a alguien muy bueno para ser tu futuro marido fuu"-**_ dijo chomei dejando a fuu como tomate.

" _MARIDO"-_ chillo fuu en su mente y por su mente pasaban imágenes de ella y naruto en una boda solo para pasar después a la noche de bodas haciéndola botar vapor por los pidos.

"Naruto-kun"-susurro samui con una sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas.

" _ **Fuerte, guapo, amable y con la resistencia de un demonio gatita tienes que conseguir a ese hombre si o si nya"-**_ dijo nebi en la mente de yugito.

"Si"-susurro yugito para después sonrojarse ya que nibi le empezo a mandar imágenes de elka y naruto haciendo cosas nada santas.

" _ **Lo admito el chico tiene poder pero aun le falta mucho para llegar a nuestro nivel al igual que a ti bee no se te ocurra aflojar"-**_ dijo deus en la mente de bee con deseos fe una revancha contra asura.

" _Por supuesto d-chan por quien me tomas bakayaro konoyaro"-_ dijo bee con una sonrisa de emoción sintiendo los deseos de querer pelear en un futuro contra naruto.

" _ **tu amigo es fuerte neji y naruto se hace mas fuerte cada día no podemos dejar que asura y el se nos adelanten-**_ dijo yasha en la mente de neji y este asintió.

" _eso ni lo sueñe sensei"-_ dijo lee con su propia sonrisa desafiante.

Una chica pelinegra de iwa miraba a naruto con asombro y un rubor en sus mejillas mientras se lamia los labios.

" _Oh si ese es mi tipo de hombre"-_ dijo kurotsuchi empzando en su mente a planear como acercarse al jinchuriki del kyubi.

Mientras que su sensei miraba con ojos entrecerrados al chico de brazos dorados, el era demaciado peligroso y devia informar esto al tsuchikage.

Naruto y lee solo sonreían ante las alabanzas del publico y ambos sonrieron lentando su puño en alto.

"La proxima vez pelearemos con nuestras llamas de la juventud ardiendo brillantemente verdad naruto"-dijo lee con fuego en los ojos.

"Disculpa dijiste algo lee"-dijo naruto haciendo una perfecta imitación de kakashi.

"Grr naruto tu y tu actitud cool"-dijo lee apretando su puño en imitando a gai.

Kakashi y gai miraban a sus alumnos con gran orgullo por su excelente combate y muestra de competitividad aunque gai exageraba un poco ya que lloraba cual magdalena, ellos subieron al balcón donde fueron felicitados por el excelente combate.

"Ese fue un combate impresionante"-escucharon naruto y lee, ambos voltearon y se dieron cuenta de que era una chica peli azul con la banda de kiri en su cuello estaban detrás de ellos.

Gracias-dijeron ambos y ella se acerco a naruto quedando demaciado cerca para el gusto de sus chicas.

"Fue un combate increíble tu fuerza es asombrosa aunque pude notar que no diste todo en ese combate verdad naruto uzumaki"-dijo esdeath poniendose puy cerca de naruto el cual se sonrojo.

"Etto, gracias, pero quien eres"-pregunto naruto con curiosidad a la atractiva peliazul frente a ella.

"Mi nombre es esdeath yuki"-al decir eso naruto al igual que los demas ensancho los ojos al escuchar esto. Aunque tu puedes llamarme querida"-dijo esdeath con una sonrisa seductora.

"Eh a qumphn"-lo estaba a punto de decir naruto fue callado porque esdeath estrello sus labios con los suyos, haciendo a naruto ensanchar los ojos por la sorpresa y fue aun mas sorprendido cuando esdeath introdujo su lengua en su boca para profundizar el beso.

Mientras que en el palco las la mayor parte de la población femenina empezó a emitir un aura oscura de muerte y celos mientras que los machos estaban por un lado celosos de la suerte del rubio y por el otro estaban acojonados al sentir la sensación de muerte.

En ese momento esdeath dejo de besar a naruto dejando un hilo de saliba dejando a naruto literalmente mindfuckeado.

"De ahora en adelante tu eres mío"-declaro esdeath para que todos escucharan dejando con la mandíbula en el suelo a los oyentes y haciendo que el aura de la población femenina aumente.

Naruto al sentir el peligro volvió en si y empezó a temblar miro a su alrededor y vio que sus chicas tenían un aura de muerte a su alrededor.

" **Na-ru-to"-** dijeron ellas aterrándolo aun mas haciéndolo llorar lagrimas de anime.

" _Me van a matar, definitivamente no salgo vivo de esta, porque mruvede esto, naruto es buen chico"-_ pensó naruto con cara de lamento mientras lloraba cómicamente TT_TT.

" **Jajajajaja"-** mientras tanto asura se reía de la situación de su alumno/hijo y kurumi al igual que las demás chicas tenia un aura de sed de sangre a su alrededor.

Sip esta vez si estaba bien jodido.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA OFICINA DE I Y T

Vemos a ibiky y susanoo salir de la sala de tortura donde se podia observar a un kabuto esposado a una silla de metal con sangre corriendo por su rostro y varias partes de su cuerpo con la mirada perdida y con saliva saliendo de su boca.

" **Y me dicen a mi sadico eso estubo simplemente excepcional ese tipo tiene mi respeto jajaja"-** se reia augus en la mente de susunoo.

"Kukuku eres un malnacido creo que el cuatro ojos se quebró desde el primer momento"-dijo susanoo divertido por los métodos de tortura de ibiki y el sonrió.

"Je, eso no fue nada, he roto mentes aun mas duras desde la guerra, dejando eso de lado debemos avisar a hokage-sama sobre lo que averiguamos, creo que esto será muy divertido"-dijo ibiki con una sonrisa sádica, se sentía como que la navidad llego antes este año.

"Bwajajaja, esa maldita momia tuerta esta jodida"-dijo susanoo con una sonrisa siniestra.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno mis amigos a sido un largo tiempo desde que actualice pero la buena noticia de esto es que POR FIN SALI DE LA UNIVERSIDA(al menos por este semestre) y tendre todo el tiempo para dedicarme a escribir me disculpo por la espera tan larga.**

 **Me he decidido a hacer las preliminares en 2 capítulos y el próximo será el que dara fin a las preliminares para dar paso al entrenamiento de un mes y el comienzo de las finales con eso dicho se despide su amigo jair d y hasta el próximo capitulo.**

 **JANE.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey mis amigos si asi es su amigo jair d transmitiendo nuevamente aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de naruto el semidios shinobi, joder si que me retrase pero fue porque mi hermano tiro el pc de la cama y no pude salvar el capitulo asi que me toco volver a escribirlo de cero pero eso no importa ahora porque aquí esta hecho y listo como despedida del año les deseo un feliz año a nuevo a todos ustedes y que disfruten el capitulo.**

 **Bueno vamos con los comentarios:**

 **Uchiha-issei-DxD:** jajaja tenias razon amigo esdeath es una loquilla.

 **Bhpividente:** amigo solo tienes que ver el capitulo y veras como quedo jajajaja y hinata peleara en esta vez naruhina for the win.

 **Ikari no ryujin:** el rubio esta mas que muerto kukuku y me alegra que te gustara amigo.

 **Ccsakuraforever:** me alegro que te gustara amigo el maldito de kabuto se merece eso y mas.

 **Lux 01:** me alegra que te gustara y te garantiso que el maldito rubio suertudo no sale vivo de esta me alegra que te gustaran las batallas.

 **Atem92:** espero que te guste amigo porque en la parte del tercer examen y la invasión es donde empieza la verdadera acción.

 **Ryomi:** gracias mi amigo es bueno volver y tratare de hacerlo mas violento a lo mprtal kombat pero eso lo reservare para la parte del tercer examen y la invasión donde verdaderamente se calentaran las cosas kukuku.

 **:** la verdad yo pensé también por un tiempo poner a chouji como wisen pero como el y asura se odian a muerte no era lo mejor asi que coloque a alguien que seria el perfecto candidato para el mantra de la violencia de wisen.

 **Atila234:** me alegra que te guste amigo Gracias por el apoyo y por tu comentario.

Bueno sin más preámbulos empecemos.

"humano"

 **"biju, espíritu, invocaciones y jutsus"**

 **"** _pensamiento y flashbacks"_

 **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS:** NO POSEO NARUTO, ASURAS WRATH, AKAME GA KILL O CUALQUIER PERSONAJE O TÉCNICAS UTILIZADAS EN OTROS ANIMES O VIDEJUEGOS ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.

 **ADBERTENCIA:** los personajes serán un poco OOC y la historia puede variar tanto la de naruto como la de las otras 2 a mi conveniencia.

 **Capitulo 23: preliminares finalizadas y problemas en el horizonte.**

Nos encontramos en el salón de las preliminares donde se puede apreciar a naruto medio muerto en el suelo, con sus articulaciones dobladas en la posición que no deberían, con algunos huesos saliendo de su cuerpo y un enorme charco de sangre debajo de el, por suerte el chakra de Kurumi comenzó a sanarlo.

Cerca de el se puede ver a sus chicas que estaban encarando a Esdeath mientras que ella solo sonreía divertida por todo lo que pasaba.

Mas alejado se veía a todos los hombres temblando en posición fetal por toda la sed de sangre que emanan las chicas de nuestro protagonista incluyendo a Neji pero este fue abrazado por Tenten lo cual lo calmo.

"¿creen que este vivo?"-pregunto Tasumi preocupado, estaba seguro de que naruto dejo de respirar desde hace un momento.

"No te preocupes Tatsumi, las chicas no mataran a Naruto-dijo Yamato tranquilizando a su alumno.

"Exacto, además naruto estará bien en unos minutos"-dijo Kakashi y todos lo miraron con duda.

"¿Porque esta tan seguro Kakashi-sensei?"pregunto Shino intrigado.

"El chakra del Kyubi comenzó a trabajar y es bien sabido por todos que los protagonistas de un harem siempre se recuperan de todas las heridas ocasionadas por sus mujeres en el cambio de escena"-dijo kakashi rompiendo la cuarta pared de forma descarada haciendo que todo el mundo lo mirara como si estuviera loco.

"Sensei, eso es una mierda, no hay forma que eso pueda suceder"-dijo Tatsumi no creyendo que tal cosa como esa fuera verdad.

 **TORRE HOKAGE**

Nos encontramos en la torre hokage donde vemos a Sarutobi Hiruzen enfrentando al mas grande enemigo de todos los kages, mas grande que Orochimaru o el mismo Madara y que solo la mención de su nombre aterraría a todos los kages…..el papeleo.

"Estoy demasiado viejo para esta mierda"-gruño Sarutobi de frustración, decidió tomar un pequeño descanso sacando cierto libro naranja odiado por la población kunoichi para leer, pero en ese momento entraron a su oficina Iniki y Susanoo, rápidamente oculto el libro y puso el semblante mas serio posible.

"Ibiki, Susanoo ¿Cómo les fue con su encargo?"-pregunto Hiruzen con su mejor voz de hokage.

"Jejeje viejo tenemos noticias grandes, ese puto cuatro ojos soltó la sopa a la mitad de la tortura fue increíble"-dijo Susanoo con una gran sonrisa.

"Nuestro prisionero Kabuto Yakushi al principio opuso resistencia durante la tortura pero se desmorono a la mitad y empezó a cantar como un canario y lo que descubrimos es bastante prometedor y preocupante hokage-sama"-Ibiki inmediatamente saco el informe donde detallaba toda la información que les dio Kabuto.

Sarutobi tomo el informe y empezó a leerlo, sus ojos se ensancharon en el asombro y el horror que veía en el informe, unos minutos después cerro el informe mientras emitía una poderosa sed de sangre que se extendió por toda la torre aterrando a todos los que se encontraban en ella.

"AMBU"-rugio Sarutobi e inmediatamente neko y kuma estaban frente a el.

"Al acabar las preliminares soliciten a todos los jounin y gennin de konoha que vengan a la torre y también busquen a Mikoto Uchiha para que llegue aquí"-dijo sarutobi en un tono de mando.

"HAI HOKAGE-SAMA"-dijeron los ambus para después desaparecer en un **shunshin** , el hokage inmediatamente paso a mirar a Ibiki y Susanoo.

"Ibiki, Susanoo les agradezco su ayuda pueden retirarse por ahora"-dijo Sarutobi, ambos asintieron y salieron de la oficina para dejar al hokage con sus pensamientos.

" _Y pensar que durante todos estos años todo fue por tu ambición, me arrepiento de que no fui lo suficientemente astuto para verlo, que tantas victimas tendrán que caer para saciar tu sed de poder danzo"-_ pensó Hiruzen con una expresión de furia mientras agrietaba el escritorio con su agarre.

 **TORRE DEL BOSQUE**

"Aaah ¿que mierda paso?, siento como si Asura, Yasha y Augus me hubieran dado la paliza mas grande de mi vida"-dijo naruto que recién despertaba sin ningún rasguño y extrañamente la sangre también se había ido.

Todos miraron con la mandíbula en el suelo la milagrosa recuperación de naruto, mientras que Kakashi les daba a todos una mirada de "se los dije".

"Joder me duele la cabeza, ¿pero que rayos me golpmphn"-repentinamente Naruto fue traído en un abrazo dejando su cabeza en los pechos de Anko para celos de cada hombre en la sala.

"Escúchame perra Naru es nuestro no te atrevas a llegar y decir que es tuyo"-gruño la domadora de serpientes a la kunoichi de kiri, repentinamente naruto fue jalado por Nejenda que igualmente coloco la cabeza de naruto en sus pechos.

"naru-kun es nuestro novio no puedes venir de la nada y reclamarlo de esa forma"-dijo nejenda mientras tenia a naruto en un firme abrazo y al igual que Anko colocaba a naruto entre sus pechos, repentinamente naruto fue jalado por Hinata que al igual que las otras dos abrazo a naruto dejando su cabeza en sus pechos.

"Es cierto, Naru-kun es nuestro novio así que no vengas haciendo es tipo de cosas queriendo reclamarlo para ti"-dijo Hinata solo para después al igual que hizo ella Akame y Leone jalaron a naruto y lo colocaron en sus pechos.

"Alejate de Naru-kun perra"-dijeron ambas mientras que sostenían a naruto con Akame presionando sus pechos en la parte trasera de la cabeza de naruto mientras que Leone presionaba los suyos en la parte del frente.

" _¿PERO QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO?"-_ pregunto Naruto completamente rojo por sentir los pechos de las chicas, entonces a su mente llegaron imágenes de como esdeath lo beso aterrsndolo, si no resolvia esta situacion esto sera un baño de sangre, ¿pero como?.

" **A mi ni me preguntes Naruto resuélvelo rápido antes de que se ponga peor"-** dijo asura que trataba de contener a kurumi para que no saliera del sello y esto se convirtiera en un baño de sangre.

" _ **Matar,matar, matar, matar, matar"-**_ pensaba una Kurumi furiosa y celosa que trataba de salir de salir del sello y matar a la peliazul de kiri por atreverse a reclamar a su hombre.

Naruto inmediatamente se puso pálido, si Kurumi salía esto se volvería un caos en mas de un sentido, así que rápidamente se salió de los pechos de Akame y leone a regañadientes con intención de pararlas.

"Chicas cálmense por..-pero no pudo completar ya que fue atraído nuevamente en un abrazo colocando su cabeza entre sus pechos y fue nada mas y nada menos que la causante de este alboroto.

"Ho, parece que mi querido tiene un harem, como era esperarse de mi futuro esposo, pero que quede claro yo soy la primera aquí"-dijo Esdeath autoproclamándose como la primera mujer de Naruto enfureciendo aun mas a las chicas.

"NI LO SUEÑES"-rugieron las chicas tomaron un brazo de naruto para jalarlo pero Esdeath no se dejo y así comenzó un juego de estira y afloja con Naruto en medio.

"DETENGANSE"-resonó la voz de Kurenai en la sala deteniendo a las chicas que la miraron.

"Chicas dejen de pelear, están actuando como niñas de tres años, compórtense cono kunoichis maduras"-dijo Kurenai como la voz de la razón, Aunque hubiera funcionado mejor si ella no hubiera agarrado a Naruto en algún momento para colocar su cabeza entre sus pechos.

"Uuuunmgh"-naruto trataba de hablar pero tenia su boca en los pechos de Kurenai, esto provoco le lanzara un pequeño gemido que afortunadamente solo fue escuchado por naruto, unos segundos después naruto por fin pudo salir de su "prisión" aunque si fuera franco le gustaría quedarse ahí.

"Uuuf estaba en el cielo y el infierno"-murmuro naruto en voz baja aunque Kurenai pudo escucharlo y se sonrojo un poco, Naruto volteo e inmediatamente encaro a Esdeath.

"Ano Esdeath-san"-

"Ara querido solo llámame Esdeath o si prefieres Esdeath-chan"-dijo la peliazul en un tono alegre pero a la vez un poco seductor sonrojando a naruto.

"De acuerdo Esdeath-chan, yo…no se que decirte ya que no te conozco y no se nada de ti pero quiero llegar a conocerte mejor y ver si llegamos a algo mas"-dijo Naruto con las mejillas rojas y rascándose la nuca por el nerviosismo.

Esdeath suspiro de alivio, al principio pensó que la rechazaría pero después de escuchar que quiere conocerla mejor y que posiblemente puedan llegar a ser algo mas se alegro.

"De acuerdo puedo esperar un poco pero escúchame bien Naruto Uzumaki"-repentinamente Esdeath rodeo el cuello de naruto con sus brazos y lo trajo en un pequeño pero aun así significativo beso. "Yo nunca dejo escapar a mi presa y ahora tu lo eres así que prepárate porque voy por ti"-con eso dicho soltó al rubio para después caminar de vuelta a donde se encontraba su equipo con un sutil balanceo de sus caderas hipnotizando a Naruto.

" **Na-ru-to"-** naruto se congelo y volteo para ver a todas sus chicas que tenían un aura oscura y ojos rojos, con un suspiro se acerco a ellas y le planto un beso profundo a cada una incluso entro entro al paisaje mental por un momento para besar a kurumi, las chicas se calmaron visiblemente con un rubor en sus mejillas y con grandes sonrisas en sus caras.

"Contentas"-pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa y las chicas asintieron para después derribarlo en un abrazo donde cada una abrazaba una parte de naruto para celos de las demas kunoichis interesadas en el rubio, pero al menos tenían el consuelo de que el rubio no ignoraba sus avances y que tenían una oportunidad con el.

"Ejem,si ya terminaron con la comedia romántica debemos continuar con los combates cof cof"-dijo el ninja enfermizo y las chicas a regañadientes asintieron y se bajaron de su hombre.

Todos miraron a la pantalla que nuevamente empezó a rodar los nombres para el siguiente combate.

 _Sasuke uchiha vs yoroi akado vs musumi tsurugi_

"He, hora de demostrar la superioridad uchiha"-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante haciendo que todos los de konoha hagan un facepalm.

"Sasuke, no te confíes, no conoces sus capacidades ni su estilo de pelea así que se cuidadoso"-recomendó Kakashi y el emo solo se burlo.

"No hay de que preocuparse será pan comido para mi"-Se jacto Sasuke y con eso en mente bajo a enfrentarse con sus oponentes los cuales ya estaban en la arena **(ellos usan la misma vestimenta que tienen en el anime).**

"¿Están listos?"-pregunto Hayate y los tres asintieron.

"Hajime"-

"Ríndanse y ahórrense la humillación, no pueden vencer a un uchiha"-declaro arrogantemente Sasuke logrando que sus oponentes entrecierren los ojos.

"No te quieras pasar de listo gaki"-Yoroi se lanzo contra Sasuke a gran velocidad, el inmediatamente paso posiciones de manos.

" **katon goukakyuu no jutsu"** -Sasuke lanzo una bola de fuego contra Yoroi la cual le impacto de lleno.

"Te lo dije ríndete no puedes contra un Uchiha"-se jacto nuevamente.

"Esa arrogancia será tu muerte gaki"-repentinamente Sasuke fue aprisionado en un fuerte agarre por Musumi que uso sus brazos para Aprisionar a Sasuke.

"AAAAAAHHH"-grito Sasuke al sentir como sus huesos se rompían por el agarre de Musumi.

"Sorprendente cierto, puedo usar mi chakra para controlar mis articulaciones y contorsionarlas como quiera sin dolor, ahora ríndete Uchiha o me ver forzado a romperte el cuello"-dijo Musumi, en ese momento Yoroi se acerco a ellos y puso su mano encima de la cabeza de sasuke.

"¿Qué sucede Uchiha donde quedaron tus energías, ya no tienes nada que decir eh?"-dijo Yoroi empezando a golpear a Sasuke en el rostro.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BALCON

El grupo de konoha estaba algo preocupado, si bien no les agradaba Sasukr el todavía era un compañero shinobi y no podían evitar preocuparse por el.

"No se preocupen, Sasuke puede ser un arrogante pero el todavía es fuerte, solo miren"-dijo Kakashi y todos volvieron su vista al combate.

SASUKE VS YOROI VS MUSUMI

Ultimas palabras Uchiha-dijo Yoroi y para su sorpresa Sasuke sonrió.

"Si **boom"-** dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

 _BOOM_

El cuerpo de Sasuke estallo generando una gran explosión atrapando a sus oponentes en ellas.

AAAAAAHHH-gritaron Musumk y Yoroi de dolor al ser afectados directamente por la explosión, sasuke aparecio en un **shunshin** unos metros lejos de ellos, el saco unos hilos imbuidos con su chakra y los lanzo atrapando a Yoroi y Musumi en ellos, rápidamente paso posiciones de manos.

" **Katon: ryuuka no jutsu"-** dijo Sasuke disparando una gran cantidad de llamas de su boca que pasaron por los hilos y impactaron directamente con sus oponentes.

 _BOOOOM_

"AAAAAAHHHH"-ambos inmediatamente fueron afectados por las llamas del ataque de Sasuke para después caer al suelo con sus cuerpos llenos de quemaduras graves.

"Yoroi y Musumi no pueden continuar, el ganador es Sasuke Uchiha"-dijo hayate.

"He, ¿habia alguna duda?"-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante subiendo al balcón con el resto.

"Lo hiciste bien Sasuke, pero recuerda no puedes usar precipitadamente el **bushin daibakuha(** clon explosivo) es un jutsu que requiere mucho chakra y no puedes abusar de el"-dijo kakashi solo para ser ignorado por Sasuke que solo gruño.

Los médicos rápidamente entraron y se llevaron a Yoroi y Musumi para que puedan continuar con el examen, la pantalla comenzó a rodar los nombres revelando los siguientes combatientes.

 _Shikamaru nara vs Temari no Sabaku vs Esdeath Yuki_

"Joder que fastidio tengo que enfrentarme contra dos chicas que fastidio"-murmuro Shikamaru provocando que en la habitación se sienta una poderosa sed de sangre.

" **¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"-** preguntaron todas las mujeres de la sala aterrándolo de muerte.

Nada-dijo Shikamaru queriendo salvar su vida, al parecer funciono ya que la sensación de muerte se fue haciéndolo suspirar de alivio así que rápidamente bajo a la arena no queriendo presionar mas su suerte.

"Están listos"-pregunto Hayate y los tres asintieron.

"Hajime"-

"Diviértanme un poco antes del final"-dijo esdeath sacando su espada y cargando directamente hacia Shikamaru que al ver esto inmediatamente que apenas podia esquivar los rapidos ataques de Esdeath.

"¿es todo lo que puedes hacer? Vamos muéstrame tus habilidades"-esdeath blandía su espada a gran velocidad y Shikamaru apenas podia seguir el ritmo de sus ataques, rápidamente saco un kunai y choco con la espada de la peliazul, pero al parecer no era suficiente ya que Esdeath comenzó a empujar su espada haciendo retroceder a Shikamaru con facilidad.

temari aprovechando la situación saco su abanico de su espalda y se preparo para atacar.

"Terminare con esto rápido, **futon: Kaimatachi no Jutsu"-** Temari uso su abanico para crear una gran ráfaga de viento dirigida hacia Esdeath y Shikamaru.

"Mierda esto es molesto, **ninpou: bodi kage no jutsu"-** inmediatamente el cuerpo de Shikamaru se transformo en una figura negra para después entrar en el piso eludiendo el ataque.

En el balcón nuestros ninjas favoritos estaba impresionado con el nuevo jutsu de shikamaru.

"¿Qué es ese jutsu?"-pregunto Leone asombrada.

 **Bodi kage no jutsu,** es el jutsu que desarrollo Shikamaru, el con su chakra manipula su propia sombra y se recubre con ella para volverse intangible a los ataques, en pocas palabras el mismo se hace una sombra-explico Chouji asombrando a todos los oyentes rápidamente volvieron su vista al combate ya que no querían perderse nada.

"Hum, nada mal pero le falta poder"-Esdeath chasqueo los dedos y del suelo un gran muro de hielo aparecio protegiéndola de las ráfagas de viento.

Nuevamente los espectadores se asombraron, los de konoha no tanto dado que ya habían visto el hyonton de Haku pero estaban sorprendidos de ni siquiera necesito posiciones de manos para usarlo.

"Era de suponerse que esa chica usara hyonton como haku, pero usarlo sin posiciones de manos es asombroso"-dijo Tenten asombrada por la manipulación del hyonton de Esdeath.

Mientras tanto Neji a través de su mascara entrecerró los ojos, había algo extraño en ese hielo, rápidamente activo su byakugan solo para jadear de sorpresa ante lo que veía. El chakra de Esdeath se dividía en dos, uno azul como todo el mundo y el otro era de color negro pero eso no era lo extraño, lo mas extraño era que el chakra estaba saliendo de un punto especifico, mas precisamente salía de ese extraño tatuaje que tenia en su pecho.

Tambien era intrigante la sensación que daba ese extraño chakra era demasiado familiar, era una sensación que había sentido anteriormente, esta era la sensación de…

"Una teigu"-dijo Neji en un susurro solo fuera escuchado por sus compañeros de konoha que inmediatamente se alarmaron al escucharlo.

"Espera Neji, estas diciendo que ella esta usando una teigu"-exclamo Tatsumi y el asintió.

"Pero no veo que este usando algún arma especial además de esa espada que trae o una de esas teigu biológicas"-dijo Shiino tratando de analizar este enigma.

"No estoy seguro de que tipo de teigu sea pero si se algo, esa chica es muy peligrosa"-dijo Neji para después ver el combate.

"Espero que Shikamaru y Temari-san estén bien"-dijo Chouji preocupado por su amigo, inmediatamente todos voltearon a ver el combate.

"¿Qué te parece esto?"-Esdeath creo varias lanzas de hielo y las lanzo hacia Temari a gran velocidad.

"Mierda"-Temari/ shikamaru murmuraron, shikamaru uso nuevamente su **bodi kage no jutsu** y temari trato de usar su abanico para crear una rafaga de viento y desviar las lanzas pero estas eran demasiadas asi que tubo que esquivarlas con gran dificultad, pero una de ellas roso la parte izquierda de su vientre dejándole una gran herida y otra roso su hombro izquierdo.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH"-Temari grito de dolor al sentir el corte de la lanza de hielo, ella levanto la vista y vio a Esdeath pero esta tenia un sonrojo en su rostro y una cara de ¿excitación?.

"TEMARI"-grito preocupado Kankuro, Gaara tambien lo estaba pero por mucho que quisiera ayudarla no puede intervenir.

"Ah, que maravilloso grito, eso es lo que queria, déjame oír mas tus gritos"-nuevamente Esdeath creo varias lanzas de hielo lanzándolas hacia Temari que esta vez casi no podia esquivar las lanzas.

Mientras tanto los demas espectadores vieron la expresión de Esdeath al oír los gritos de dolor de Temari y todos legaron a la misma conclusión en sus mentes.

" _Ella es una S_ "-pensaron todos los presentes con una gota de sudor en la nuca excepto Anko que inmediatamente tenia una mejor impresión de la chica.

" _ **Parece que tienes algo que atrae a las sádicas naruto bwajajaja"-**_ dijo asura en la mente de naruto avergonzándolo.

Volviendo al combate Shikamaru salió del suelo y volvió a la normalidad, ese era la única desventaja de ese jutsu, el tiempo de duración que podia usarlo era solo de unos segundos y debido al gasto de chakra solo podia usarlo 2 vez maximo.

" _Mendokusei, debo hacer algo rápidamente, este terreno no esta a mi favor y las habilidades de estas chicas son muy problemáticas solo me queda arriesgarme"-_ Shikamaru inmediatamente saco varios kunais con papeles bomba atados a Esdeath y Temari.

"Eso es inútil"- Temari blandió su abanico creando una ráfaga de viendo desviando los kunais mientras que Esdeath simplemente creo nuevamente un muro de hielo.

 _BOOOM_

Los papeles bombas detonaron creando una explosión dejando una bomba de humo cubriendo el campo.

Rápidamente Temari uso su abanico eliminando el humo del campo dejando ver que los tres seguían en la misma posición.

"Es hora de terminar esto"-dijo Temari lista para usar su jutsu nuevamente pero se encontró que no podia moverse.

"No puedo moverme"-murmuro Esdeath, ella miro al suelo y se dio cuenta de que habia una línea que conectaba su sombra con la de Shikamaru

"Uf, **kagemane no jutsu** completo"-dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa para despues pasar posiciones de manos nuevamente.

" **Kage–Kubishibari no Jutsu** (jutsu de sombra estrangulante)"-inmediatamente de la sombra salieron manos que empezaron a rodear el cuerpo de ambas chicas llegando hasta el cuello de ambas para después empezar a asfixiarlas.

"Shikamaru las tiene"-dijo chouji feliz su amigo estaba por ganar.

"No te precipites Chouji esto no ha terminado todavia"-dijo Nejenda de forma seria viendo el combate, chouji se sorprendió por las palabras de nejenda rapidamente volteo de vuelta al combate para no perderse nada.

"Les recomiendo que se rindan, ahora no pueden moverse y tampoco usar sus habilidades-dijo el Nara, Temari sabia que tenia razón, ella ya no podia usar su jutsu ya que estaba a merced de Shikamaru pero Esdeath era otra historia.

"Pft..jejejejejajajajaJAJAJA, eso es divertido realmente piensas que esto me puede detener"-dijo esdeath con una sonrisa demoniaca helándoles la sangre.

 _THUNK_

 _THUNK_

 _THUNK_

"AAAAAAAHHHH"-del suelo aparecieron varios picos de hielo apuñalando las piernas y los brazos de Shikamaru y Temari haciéndolos caer al suelo, inmediatamente el jutsu de Shikamaru se desvaneció dejándola libre al igual que a Temari.

" **Ahora griten para mi** "-dijo esdeath oscuramente creando cerca de 100 lanzas de hielo sobre Temari y Shikamaru. Los shinobi de konoha y suna jadearon, ella los va a matar.

Gaara inmediatamente saco su arena listo para detener las lanzas, los jounin de konoha, Naruto y Neji estaban listos para salvar a ambos pero para sorpresa de ellos las lanzas desaparecieron.

"O eso quisiera decir pero por lo que he visto ustedes son amigos de mi querido, así que no les hare nada, además me entretuvieron un poco y estoy muy contenta así que les ofrezco que se rindan ahora"-dijo esdeath con una sonrisa.

Shikamaru y Temari no podrían luchar aunque quisieran así que sin mas opción simplemente tomaron la oportunidad que les dio la peluazul.

"La ganadora es Esdeath Yuki"-dijo Hayate para después llamar a los med nins para que recojan a temari y shikamaru.

Esdeath se dispuso a subir con su equipo pero antes miro a naruto para después guiñarle el ojo para después caminar hacia su equipo balanceando sus caderas.

Naruto inmediatamente se sonrojo viendo el trasero de Esdeath para después sacudir su cabeza y sonrojarse aun mas de la vergüenza al darse cuenta de lo que hacia y trato de repetir en su cabeza que el no era un pervertido.

" _ **Oh, naru-kun no es malo ser un poco pervertido o acaso se te olvido todo lo que hicimos anoche"-**_ dijo Kurumi sensualmente en su cabeza haciendo que a Naruto le salga vapor de los oídos.

Después de unos minutos los med-nins llegaron y se llevaron a Shikamaru y Temari confirmando a sus senseis y compañeros que no había peligro o daño permanente aliviándolos en gran medida.

Después de eso la pantalla comenzó a rodar los nombres revelando a los siguientes combatientes.

 _Hinata Hyuga vs Tatsumi gekko vs Kin Tsuchi._

"Los combatientes pasen a la arena por favor"-dijo hayate y ellos asintieron.

Sus compañeros y senseis le desearon suerte a Tatsumi al igual que a Hinata pero ella recivio su bono de suerte extra de su novio con amoroso y profundo beso, unos segundos pasaron para después separaron a regañadientes.

"Buena suerte hina-chan da lo mejor"-dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

"Hai Naru-kun"-dijo Hinata con una bella sonrisa y una mirada de determinación.

"Vaya con todo Hinata-sama"-dijo neji agregando su granito de arena, haciendo asentir a hinata.

Hai neji-niisan-

"Ano, naruto-kun"-naruto volteo a ver Kin que parecía algo nerviosa.

"Dime kin-chan"-

"S-sera que me puedes dar un poco de suerte también"-dijo kin mas roja que un tomate, naruto se sorprendió un poco por el para después dar una sonrisa, se acerco a Kin y le dio un beso en la frente sonrojando a la chica aun mas.

"¿con eso esta bien?"-pregunto Naruto ganado una hermosa sonrisa de Kin que bajo a su combate con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los tres gennis se miraron de forma seria colocándose en sus posturas de combate.

"No voy a contenerme chicas así que den lo mejor de si mismas"-dijo tasumi sacando su espada.

"Sin rencores Tasumi-san, Hinata-san pero yo estoy decidida a ganar"-dijo Kin con una viz llena de determinación mientras sacaba sus senbons

"Yo voy a esforzarme Kin-san, Tatsumi-kun"-dijo Hinata con su postura junken.

"Listos todos"-dijo hayate y los tres asintieron.

Hajime-

" **Hakke kusho"-** hinata inmódicamente lanzo una onda de vacío hacia Kin y Tatsumi, ellos al ver el ataque rápidamente lo esquivaron.

"Ahora me toca a mi Hinata"-con eso Tatsumi se lanzo hacia Hinata blandiendo su espada, hinata gracias a su flexibilidad lograba esquivar los ataques de Tatsumi.

Repentinamente se vieron obligados detener su pelea y esquivar una gran cantidad de senbons dirigidos hacia ellos

"No deberían olvidar que estoy aquí"-dijo kin con una sonrisa lanzando mas senbons que nuevamente esquivaron, ambos notaron que algunos senbons tenían cascabeles y otros no.

Hinata rápidamente tomo la oportunidad y a gran velocidad se acerco a Kin conectando una palma en su estomago dejándola sin aliento y haciéndola arrodillarse en el suelo por el dolor.

"Kin-san si esto es todo lo que tienes te aconsejo que te rindas, no quiero lastimarte"-dijo hinata que paso a bloquear con las manos un espadazo horizontal de tatsumi.

"No debes bajar la guardia hinata"-dijo Tatsumi con una sonrisa empujando su espada haciendo arrodillar a Hinata que trataba todo lo que podia detener el ataque.

 _CLINK CLINK_

Repentinamente Tatsumi y Hinata empezaron a sentirse mareados, ambos trataron de mantenerse firmes pero el sonido de alguna manera los afectaba.

"Les dije que no olvidaran que estoy aquí, comparando habilidad se que estoy detrás de ustedes pero tengo algunos trucos que puedo usar a mi favor"-dijo Kin levantándose con, los gennins de konoha notaron que en una de sus manos habían varios hilos que movían los cascabeles.

"Ya veo, es bastante ingenioso"-comento Kurenai casualmente atrayendo la mirada de los demas así que procedió a explicar.

"Ella usa los senbons para crear un sonido con una frecuencia especifica que afecta a hinata y Tasumi"-dijo Kurenai para que los demas entendieran.

"Sutil pero mortal, un buen truco"-comento Leone con una sonrisa.

Ahora ustedes están a mi merced, espero que no me guarden rencor-diji kin que ante la vision distorsionada de Tatsumi y Hinata parecía que hubiera varias kin todas con senbons en mano para despues lanzarlos, Tatsumi bloqueo varios con su espada pero dos senbons le dieron en sus rodillas y uno en su hombro haciendolo gruñir de dolor, pero Hinata era otra historia.

"Lo siento kin-san pero no será tan fácil como piensas, **kaiten"-** dijo Hinata empezando girar creando una cúpula alrededor de ella protegiéndola de los senbons.

"Nani"-jadeo Kin pero no tubo tiempo de hacer nada mas ya que Hinata en un parpadeo estaba frente a ella.

"Lo siento kin-san pero tu genjutsu no funcionara contra mi byakugan"-dijo Hinata lanzando un golpe de palma al estomago de Kin dejándola sin aliento cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

Hinata confirmando que estaba inconsciente volteo a ver a tatsumi que estaba retirando los senbons de su cuerpo.

"Tatsumi-kun, esos senbons dieron en puntos clave de tus articulaciones no podrás seguir por mucho tiempo ríndete por favor"-dijo Hinata haciendo reír a Tatsumi.

Eres demasiado amable hinata, pero yo no soy asi, peleare con todo lo que tengo hasta el final-tasumi con todo su esfuerzo se levanto y encaro a hinata que sonrio colocandose en su postura.

Entonces terminemos con esto tatsumi-kun-dijo hinata con una sonrisa de emosion.

Tatsumi sonrio tomando su espada con sus dos manos reuniendo grandes cantidades de futon en ella asombrando a hinata y los espectadores.

"Trata de resistir esto hinata, **Futon: kaze no kizu"-** el viento empezó a rodear la espada de Tatsumi mientras que el cayo en picada hacia hinata que rápidamente comenzó a girar creando una cúpula de chakra nuevamente.

" **KAITEN"-** rugió hinata bloqueando el ataque y desviandolo.

 _SLASH_

El ataque de Tatsumi golpeo contra el suelo creando una masiva onda de viento creando varias fisuras en la arena por la potencia del ataque.

"Wow no sabia que tatsumi tuviera una técnica como esa"-dijo Naruto asombrado por el poder de la técnica junto con los demas gennins, sasuke rechinaba los dientes viendo con envidia, si pudiera usar su sharingan copiaría esa técnica.

"Tasumi ha estado trabajando duro en su kenjutsu y su manipulación del futon estoy muy orgulloso de sus progresos"-dijo Yamato mirando con orgullo a su alumno.

De vuelta en el combate Hinata dejo de girar solo para encontrarse con tatsumi en frente de ella.

" _Fue una distraccion"-_ Hinata pensó fugazmente.

" **Kenjutsu ougi: tsubame gaeshi"-** Tasumi lanzo tres cortes a una velocidad segadora.

Hinata aun con su byakugan tubo problemas para reaccionar a la velocidad del ataque, logro esquivar los dos primeros cortes pero el ultimo corte logro atinarle dejando una cortada superficial en el torso de hinata haciéndola retroceder.

"UGH"-Hinata gruño de dolor al recibir el corte así que se alejo de Tatsumk y se aplico a si misma un **shosen jutsu** sanando su herida un poco.

"¿Que te pareció Hinata?"-se jacto un poco Tatsumi jadeando.

" _Esa técnica es peligrosa, si no tuviera el byakugan probablemente no lo hubiera esquivado"-_ penso asombrada la heredera hyuga que con mucho esfuerzo se coloco de pie sonriéndole a tatsumi ignorando el dolor de su herida.

"Fue bueno Tatsumi-kun pero yo tambien tengo un as bajo la manga **Jūho Sōshiken(** paso suave doble puño de leon)"-rugió hinata, los puños de hinata se rodearon de chakra generando la forma de dos cabezas de león, Tatsumi se sorprendio pero no tardo en sonreir de forma desafiante.

Esto terminara con una explosión-dijo Tatsumi cargando chakra futon nuevamente en su espada.

Ni un segundo mas tarde Los dos se lanzaron el uno al otro para terminar este combate de una vez por todas.

" **Kenjutsu ougi: tsubame gaeshi"-** Tasumi balanceo su espada hacia Hinats lanzando sus tres cortes a gran velocidad.

"Lo siento eso no te volverá a funcionar"-esta vez Hinata que capas de esquivar los tres cortes de Tatsumi dejando una abertura en su defensa, rápidamente se acerco a el rompiedo su guardia y sonrió de forma salvaje.

"Estas en mi campo de adivinación **Hakke Rokujūyon Sho"-** dijo Hinata empezando su asalto.

 **Nisho** (2 palmas) **-**

 **Yonsho** (4 palmas)-

 **Hachicho** (8 palmas)-

 **Jurokusho** ( 16 palmas)-

 **Sanji nisho** ( 32 palmas)-

" **ROKUJUYON SHO** (64 palmas) **-** rugió hinata terminando su asalto con un poderoso golpe de palma . La fuerza generada por el **hakke rokujuyon sho** combinada con el **juho soshiken** logro penetrar cerro los tanketsus de Tatsumi para después ser mandado a volar a una pared agrietándola dejándolo claramente fuera de combate.

Hinata desactivo su jutsu para después cayo al suelo de rodillas jadeando por el sobre esfuerzo y por el agotamiento de chakra.

"La ganadora es hinata hyuga"-dijo Hayate ,haciendo que el publico aplaudiera por el gran combate, el una mirada de orgullo a su hijo por el gran combate que sostuvo aun estando en desbentaja. " _Lo has hecho bien tatsumi se que tu me superaras pronto"-_

"Gran combate hinata-sama"-dijo Neji con una sonrisa.

"Eso hinata"-dijo Kurenai mirando con orgullo a su alumna.

Lo han hecho bien tatsumi, hinata-dijo Leone desde el balcon

"YAHOO ESO ES HINA"-celebro Naruto la victoria de su chica, rápidamente salto hacia ella y la cargo al estilo princesa.

"Naru-kun…¿lo hice bien?-pregunto Hinata algo débil solo para recibir un beso en la frente de naruto lo cual la puso roja cual tomate.

"Claro que si hina-chan les pateaste de forma asombrosa eres increíble hime"-dijo naruto alegrando mucho a la chica.

Los med-nins llegaron y coloco a Hinata suavemente en la camilla como si fuera la mas fina porcelana.

"Descansa hina te lo ganaste"-dijo naruto con una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió.

"Gracias naru-kun….te amo"-con eso finalmente Hinata se dejo llevar por la inconciencia.

Los med-nins se llevaron a los tres gennins para después continuar el examen, la pantalla comenzó a rodar los nombres revelando el siguiente combate.

 _Samui de kumo vs Fu de taki vs Yugito Nii_

Las chicas inmediatamente bajaron al campo de batalla analizando con la mirada a sus oponentes.

" _ **Vamos gatita, acabemos a esas dos y mostrémosle nuestras habilidades a nuestro futuro hombre"-**_ dijo Matatabi en la mente de Yugito sonrojándola, ella miro a naruto discretamente aumentando el rubor.

" _Yugito-nee es una jinchuriki, y esta chica no parece ser débil así que no puedo contenerme, ire con todo desde el principio"-_ penso samui sacando su espada corta.

" _Estas dos son fuertes, esto no sera fasi"-_ pensó Fu con una mirada seria sacando un kunai.

" _ **¿usaras mi poder fuu?"-**_ dijo chomei en su mente, fuu al escucharla negó con la cabeza.

" _No chomei, estoy segura de que esa chica tampoco usara el chakra de su biju, este combate será solo con nuestras habilidades"-_ dijo Fu en su mente haciendo asentir a Chomei.

Mientras tanto Samui, Fu y Yugito se miraron con intensión de ganar y también querían mostrarle a cierto rubio sus habilidades.

"No pensé que nos enfrentaríamos tan pronto aunque creo que es cool que podamos arreglar esto aquí y ahora"-dijo Samui sacando su espada corta tomando su postura de combate.

"Es cierto pero quiero que sepas que no me voy a contener"-dijo Fu con una sonrisa y tomando su postura de taijutsu.

"No se a lo que se refieran pero yo no tengo intención de perder"-dijo Yugito alagando sus uñas y tomando su postura.

"¿Están listas?"-pregunto Hayate y todas asintieron en confirmación.

Hajime-

Las tres sin perder el tiempo se lanzaron la una a la otra chocando sus armas en un enfrentamiento tripe.

"Nada mal"-dijo Yugito tratando de empujando a ambas haciéndola retroceder a las dos, rápidamente se acerco a fuu pero para sorpresa de esta Fu salto sacando un par de alas de insecto de su espalda haciéndola volar.

"Vaya, fuu podia usar las alas de Chomei, impresionante"-dijo Naruto asombrado.

" _ **Algunos jinchurikis pueden transformar partes de su cuerpo en adquiriendo rasgos de su biju naru-kun"-**_ informo Kuruni a naruto.

"Ho, eso es interesante, tal vez debamos probarlo kurumi-chan, me pregunto como veria con unas orejas de zorro y las nueve colas"-comento naruto en su mente pero Kurumi extrañamente no respondió.

"Kurumi-chan"-llamo naruto de nuevo pero no contesto, se encogió de hombros y paso a ver el combate, mas tarde le preguntaría que sucedía.

Lo que no sabia naruto era que al momento de comentar como se veria con esa transflrmasion parcial Kurumi tuvo una hemorragia nasal nivel 10 cayendo al suelo con una sonrisa boba en su cara mientras imaginaba a naruto con orejas de zorro y nueve colas.

" **Rinpun** (escala de polvo)"-Fu tomo una profunda respiración y para despues abrir la boca expulsando polvo brillante a través de su boca cegando a Yugito y Samui.

"Ahora **futon: Hanegiri"-** Fu vatio sus alas creando ondas de viendo dirigidas hacia las rubias de kumo mandándolas a bolar a la pared.

"Vamos, muestréenme lo que pueden hacer"-dijo Fu con confianza, ambas rubias se pusieron de pie y se miraron para después asentir la una a la otra, pasaron posiciones de manos rápidamente.

 **Raiton: Laser Circus** (Elemento raiton Láser Explosivo)-Samui lanzo de sus manos diez misiles de energía pura dirigidas hacia Fu.

 **Katon: Nezumi kedama** (bola de pelo de raton)-Yugito disparo varias bolas de fuego azul con forma roedores hacia fu.

"Uh oh"-dijo fu tratando de volar lejos de las llamas y los misiles laser pero estos al parecer ña seguían. "Mierda esto es molesto"-murmuro sin parar de esquivar pero sabia que no podia seguir haciéndolo por mucho tiempo asi que regreso al suelo con los ataques siguiéndola así rápidamente paso posiciones de manos.

" **Ninpo: kokun** (arte ninja capullo)"-dijo fu antes de que los ataques impactaran.

 _BOOOM_

Los ataques impactaron contra fu creando una explosión en el campo creando una nube de humo bloqueando la visión.

"¿lo hicimos?"-pregunto Samui.

"No, aun esta bien"-respondió Yugito.

La nube de humo se disperso dejando ver un enorme capullo de insecto donde debería estar fu, inmediatamente el capullo se deshizo revelando a fu suspirando de alivio. "Vaya, casi no la cuento, creo que las subestime, así que voy en serio ahora **futon no yoroi"-** el viento empezó arremolinarse alrededor de Fu dejándola extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

"Me parece cool **raiton no yoroi"-** una capa de relámpagos cubrió el cuerpo de Samui.

"Supongo que yo tampoco debo quedarme atrás **katon no yoroi"-** una capa de llamas azules cubrió a Yugito.

 _PUUUUUM_

Las tres se lanzaron la una a la otra creando una onda de choque por el impacto, fu lanzo un golpe a Samui pero esta lo esquivo solo para recibir una patada en el estomago por parte de Yugito, Fu lanzo un golpe hacia Samui pero esta lo detuvo y le dio un golpe en el rostro aturdiéndola un momento pero se recompuso lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar un zarpazo de Yugito que dejo una pequeña cortada en su cara, Samui aprovechando el descuido lanzo un golpe a la mandíbula de Yugito pero esta con su gran flexibilidad lo esquivo, Samui se esperaba esto así que lanzo un barrido de piernas haciéndola caer al suelo.

 _PAAAM_

Aprovechando la oportunidad Fu y Samui impactaros dos poderosos golpes en el estomago de fu dejándola sin aliento creando un mini cráter por la fuerza de ambos golpes.

"Aun no estoy vencida"-rugió Yugito que usando sus piernas pateo las pateo haciéndolas retroceder, aprovechando el momento se puso de pie y cargo hacia ambas con los brazos extendidos.

" **LARIAT"-** rugio yugito.

 _PUM_

 _CRASH_

El lariat de yugito impacto contra los cuellos de sus oponentes llevándolas hacia la pared dejando una nube de polvo, poco a poco se disipo y revelo a Yugito que se alejo dejando caer inconscientes a Samui y Fu.

"La ganadora es Yugito Nii de kumo"-declaro Hayate, con algo de esfuerzo fue donde esta su sensei que le dio una sonrisa de orgullo.

Lo hicieron increible chicas y creo que tambien imprecionaron a cierto alguien-dijo bee con una sonrisa señalando a naruto que llevaba a samui y fu con los med-nins despues de un salto llego hasta ellos y le sonrió a yugito.

"Estuviste increíble Yugito-chan, tu ,Fu-chan y Samui-chan son muy fuertes"-dijo naruto ruborizando a Yugito.

"G-gracias naruto-kun"-dijo Yugito con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿te encuentras bien?"-pregunto el rubio preocupado haciendo que Yugito le sonría brillantemente.

"Estoy bien, matatabi me ayudara con eso no te preocupes, solo necesito descansar un poco-dijo Yugito, naruto asintió con una sonrisa.

"Esta bien, recupérate yugito-chan"-dijo naruto para después volver con su equipo, yugito sonreír dulcemente con un rubor mientras asentia.

"¿Cuándo es la boda yugito?"-pregunto en broma bee solo para ser atacado por una bola de fuego azul la cual esquivo por poco. "Bueno pero no te enojes así, ya nadie acepta una broma bakayaro konoyaro"-

Después de unos momentos la pantalla volvió a rodar los nombres para revelar quienes seran los siguientes peleadores.

 _Gaara no sabaku vs shino aburame vs tenten higarashi_

Tenten se tomo su tiempo para recibir un beso de buena suerte de su novio y junto con Shino los deseos de buena suerte de sus compañeros y Gaara los de sus hermanos para después pasar a la zona de combate.

"¿están listos?"-pregunto Hayate y los tres asintieron en confirmación.

Hajime-

Tenten inmediatamente saco seis kunais y los lanzo hacia Shinl y Gaara, el primero los esquivo y para sorpresa de Tenten una nube de arena bloqueo los kunais que lanzo para después atacar tanto a ella como a Shino pero ambos se alejaron a tiempo.

"Así que esa es la capacidad de Shukaku y Gaara, es impresionante"-dijo naruto con su sonrisa de batalla.

" **Exacto Nar-kun, la defensa de Shukaku es automática y protegerá a gaara de todo daño además de que es extremadamente densa y resistente"-** informo kurumi lo cual ensancho la sonrisa de naruto.

" **Un oponente con una defensa poderosa y automática seria un buen reto naruto"-** dijo asura con una sonrisa a lo que naruto asintió para después volver a ver al combate.

 **Hijutsu: mushidama-** shino saco un enjambre de insectos de sus mangas lanzándolos hacia Gaara y Tenten, pero la arena bloqueo el ataque de los insectos y Tenten saco un pergamino invocando un abanico de el creando una corriente de aire dispersando los insectos, Shino al ver que su ataque no funciono paso posiciones de manos para su siguiente movimiento.

" **Doton: doryu taiga(** rio de fango)"-Shino coloco las manos en el suelo haciendo que la tierra debajo de ambos se vuelva lodo Tenten rápidamente salto hacia atrás colocándose a distancia segura y Gaara creo una nube de arena debajo de el elevándolo en el aire para evitar el ataque.

"Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte, así que terminare con esto ahora, **Sōshōryū( dragones gemelos ascendentes)"-** Tenten saca dos pergaminos los abre creando una cortina de humo que envuelve el campo, de la nube de dos dragones hechos de humo aparecen solo para revelar a los dos pergaminos de Tenten que colaban en forma de elise, Tenten salta en medio de los pergaminos y con una sola mano invoca una gran cantidad de armas lanzándolas haca Shino y Gaara.

"No creo salir ileso si recibo algo como eso"-Shino inmediatamente pasa posicionres de manos para después colocarlas en el piso. **Doton: doryuheki-** del suelo se creo una pared de tierra que bloqueaba la lluvia de armas.

Mientras que Gaara coloco una nube de arena sobre el deteniendo todas las armas que se dirigían hacia el. "¿eso es todo?"-pregunto solo para que tenten sonría.

"No, no lo es"-dijo tenten haciendo el símbolo del carnero, Gaara observo las armas y ensancho un poco los ojos al darse cuenta de que había papeles bomba en cada una de estas.

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOM_

Los papeles bomba detonaron creando una gran explosión en el campo, Tenten aterrizo en el suelo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Lo hice"-dijo Tenten jadeando.

¿Estas segura?-se escucho la voz de Gaara a travez sorprendiendo a Tenten, la nube de humo se disipo dejando ver que la cúpula que creo Shino se había destruido por la explosión y el estaba inconsciente pero al parecer en donde estaba Gaara había una cúpula hecha de arena endurecida que lo protegió de la explosión.

"¿de que rayos esta hecha esa arena?"-pregunto Tenten asombrada, la cúpula se disipo dejando ver a Gaara nuevamente, apunto con su mano a tente haciendo que la arena la atrapara.

"Ríndete"-dijo Gaara de forma seria, Tente al ver que no podia moverse no tenia ninguna oportunidad contra el pelirrojo de la arena así que con un suspiro asintió

"me rindo"-dijo Tenten, Gaara retrajo la arena liberándola.

"El ganador es Sabaku no Gaara"-dijo Hayate, Gaara asintió y miro a sus oponentes.

"Son fuertes, pero pueden serlo aun mas, háganse mas fuertes y enfréntenme de nuevo"-dijo Gaara con una voz monótona para después irse sorprendiendo a Tenten la cual sonrio y asintió.

Neji rápidamente se acerco a Tenten y sin perder el tiempo la abrazo.

"Lo hiciste bien"-dijo neji a su oído.

"Gracias Neji-kun"-dijo tenten dejandose llevar por la inconciencia neji la cargo llevandola al balcon y la recosto para que descansara.

"Las llamas de la juventud de Tenten ardían con intensidad durante su combate, ¿no lo crees neji?"-dijo Gai a su alumno, Neji simplemente sonrió, estaba muy feliz de que su novia demostró lo que valía con un oponente tan duro como gaara.

 _Leone nekoshou vs sabaku no kankuro vs kurotsuchi_

"Leo-chan sigues tumphn"-pero no llego a terminar ya que leone atrapo sus labios en un beso profundo, sus lenguas se entrelazaban entre si, leone tomo las manos de naruto y las llevo hasta su trasero que por reflejo le dio un apretón haciéndola gemir, ambos se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva.

"Delicioso, como siempre naru-kun esa es toda la suerte que necesito para ganar"-dijo leone con una sonrisa de gato que se comió al canario, se separo de naruto a regañadientes y camino hasta el área de combate balanceado sus caderas para su hombre el cual se sonrojo. En ese momento naruto noto que alguien mas lo observaba, miro a la zona de combate y vio a esa kunoichi de iwa que le guiño un ojo haciéndolo sonrojar nuevamente.

"Ho, ¿acaso estas interesada en mi hombre nya?"-pregunto leone con una sonrisa picara.

"Si, es muy lindo, fuerte y debo decir que me llama mucho la atención-dijo Kurotsuchi ensanchando los ojos de todos los oyentes y haciendo reír a leone.

"Nyajajajaja, eres honesta eso me gusta, espero que me des un buen reto"-dijo leone tomando su postura de combate.

"Esa seria mi línea, espero que no me decepciones"-dijo Kurotsuchi tomando su postura también.

Mientras tanto Kankuro tenia una vena en la frente ya que lo estaban ingnorando por completo.

"Oigan, no me ignoren par de mocosas estúpidas, dejen de hablar de niñerías, por eso no me gusta pelear contra chicas"-dijo Kankuro sin saber que acaba de cavar su propia tumba.

En la sala se sintió un bajón de temperatura, un poderoso instinto asesino proveniente de Kurotsuchi y Leone junto con cada kunoichi presente se hizo presente aterrando a kankuro que ahora se arrepentía de haber abierto la boca.

"Ne, que dices si nos encargamos del payaso con traje ridículo y después resolvemos lo nuestro"-dijo la pelinegra de iwa a lo que leone asintió con sus ojos tomando una apariencia felina.

"Eso me gustaría nyan"-dijo leone tronándose los nudillos.

Al ver las expresiones de las chicas todo el publico masculino tubo un pensamiento colectivo.

" _Ese esta mas que muerto"-_ pensaron todos y cada uno de los hombres en la sala incluyendo los semidioses.

"Están listos"-pregunto Hayate a lo que todos asintieron.

"Hajime"-

Espero que estés listo payaso mal pintado-Kurotsuchi paso posiciones de manos a gran velocidad.

" **Yōton: Sekkaigyō no Jutsu** ( elemento lava: congelamiento de cal)"-kurotsuchi lanzo de su boca proyectiles de cal hidráulica hacia Kankuro que no tubo tiempo de reaccionar al ataque.

AAAAAAAHHHH-kankuro grito de dolor al recibir los disparos de cal corrosiva que se pegaron en su cuerpo.

"Aun no termino contigo"- kurotsuchi salto muy alto y nuevamente paso posiciones de manos.

" **Suiton: Mizurappa(** estilo de agua: cuerno de agua)"-dijo Kurotsuchi lanzando un potente disparo de agua hacia Kankuro que dado su condición actual no pudo esquivar el ataque siendo mandado a la pared.

AAAAAHHH, eso es todo no voy a soportar mas esto….eh porque no pudo moverme-kankuro trato de moverse pero la cal sobre su cuerpo se había endurecido inmovilizándolo casi por competo.

"Creo que es mi turno nya"-dijo Leone con una mirada maliciosa, se puso en posicion de golpear generando llamas en su mano de derecha.

" **Katon: juoken(** golpe del rey bestia)"-dijo leone lanzando un puño de fuego con la forma de la cara de un león hacia ninja de suna.

 _BOOOOOM_

AAAAAAAAAHHHH-kankuro grito de dolor para despues caer al suelo con varias quemaduras en su cuerpo.

Y para terminar-dijo Leone junto con Kurotsuchi hacia Kankuro con sonrisas retorcidas en su rostro asustándolo de muerte.

 _STOMP_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"-el grito extremadamente masculino de Kankuro se escucho por toda la aldea ya que las chicas acaban de pisotear sus partes, los shinobis masculinos se estremecieron y se cubrieron inconscientemente sus partes, antes de perder la conciencia prometió no insultar a una chica en especial a las kunoichis que pueden patearle el trasero.

"Bueno con eso acabamos con esa pequeño molestia, ahora vamos con la verdadera diversión"-dijo Leone a lo que Kurotsuchi sonrió salvajemente y asintió.

" **Doton: Doryū Datsu(** cañon dragon de tierra)"-dijo Kurotsuchi creando un cañon con forma de cabeza de dragón que disparaba balas de lodo, leone no perdió tiempo y paso posiciones de manos.

" **Katon: hono no tsume(** garras llameates)"-dijo Leone lanzando de sus garras varias cuchillas de fuego que destruyeron las balas de lodo.

"Eso estuvo bien…eh"-cuando leone fue a mirar a Kurotsuchi esta ya no estaba, la heredera nekoshou sonrió, si creía que ocultándose ganaría algo entonces estaba equbocada.

"Así que te ocultaste eh, eso no funcionara"-leone cerro los ojos tratando de encontrar el paradero de la ninja de iwa, con sus sentidos desarrollados pudo sentir los leves movimientos de la tierra encontrando a kurotsuchi.

 _CRAK_

Debajo de leone kurotsuchi salió de la tierra con intensión de golpearla pero leone salto hacia atrás evitando el golpe, kurotsuchi se sorprendió de que su ataque fue esquivado pero no pudo evitar sonreír, esta chica era un verdadero reto.

Ambas se lanzaron a la otra empezando un combate de taijutsu en el cual leone tenia la ventaja gracias a su gran flexibilidad esquivaba los golpes de Kurotsuchi sin problemas.

"Fue divertido pelear contra ti pero es hora de acabar nya"-dijo Leone con una sonrisa salvaje.

 _PUM_

Leone dio un golpe a su estomago dejándola sin aliento haciéndola retroceder, Kurotsuchi levanto la vista para notar que leone ya no estaba frente a ella.

"Aquí"-se escucho la voz de leone que ahora estaba detrás de ella apuntando a su cuello con y aplicando presión a su mano izquierda haciéndola retorcerse por el dolor finalmente con un barrido de piernas la tumbo en el suelo dejándola completamente a su merced.

"No te muevas, en este momento estoy apuntando a uno de tus puntos vitales, si te llegas a mover puede que seas lo ultimo que veas en esta vida así que amablemente te pido que te rindas"-dijo leone con sus ojos de gato brillando siniestramente, la pelinegra trato de pensar pero ninguna idea le llegaba a la cabeza, con un suspiro de frustración tubo que seder ante el pedido de leone.

"Me rindo"-dijo Kurotsuchi haciendo a leone sonreír.

"La ganadora es leone nekoshou"-dijo Hayate declarando a leone como vencedora, leone solto su agarre liberando a la chica de iwa dejándola moverse.

"Eres fuerte, tengo que decir que fue una buena pelea, eres una gran kunoichi así que apruebo que vayas por naru-kun"-dijo leone dejando con la mandíbula en el suelo a naruto que salto hacia ella.

"Leo-chan, ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?"-pregunto Naruto a la heredera nekoshou que solo inclino la cabeza lindamente.

"Aprobando una excelente chica para tu harem"-dijo Leone como si fuera odio.

"Que sucede rubio acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti"-dijo kurotsuchi ya recuperada encarando a naruto que se puso nervioso.

"No, no es eso, eres muy linda y fuerte también eres es solo que…"-

"Solo que…."-dijo Kurotsuchi con una sonrisa acercando su rostro mas al rubio encarando de nuevo al uzumaki pero se podia notar que estaba feliz por el cumplido del rubio, naruto se puso nervioso por la cercanía entre el y la ninja de iwa.

"E-esta bien, primero conozcámonos mejor si antes que todo ¿de acuerdo?"-dijo naruto sonrojado haciendo sonreír a la pelinegra que le planto un beso en la mejilla al uzumaki sonrojándolo aun mas.

"De acuerdo, no tengo prisa, aunque perdí me quedare en la aldea hasta el final de los examenes chunin por ordenes de mi abuelo así que tenemos mucho tiempo, asi que nos veremos na-ru-to"-dijo Kurotsuchi volviendo con su equipo pero no sin antes darle un guiño a naruto sonrojándolo, pero en su mente se pregunto se pregunto si esta chica esta al tanto de que su pueblo quiere invadir konoha, el sacudió la cabeza, mas tarde lo averiguaría, volteo y vio a leone que se estaba riendo como el gato que se comió al canario.

"Eres una gata mala ¿lo sabias?"-dijo Naruto colocándose frente a leone que se abrazo a naruto pangándose a el.

"Nya, si naru-kun, tu leo-chan es una minina mala, ¿me castigaras?"-dijo leone en un tono seductor pero para sorpresa de ella naruto le agarro el trasero y se acerco a su oído haciéndola gemir.

"Si, te voy a castigar, voy a castigar a esta gatita por ser tan traviesa, así que espéralo"-susurro naruto en un tono ronco haciendo estremecer a leone de anticipación, por alguna razon ahora quería ese castigo.

"Ejem, Si ya dejaron de jugar necesito que vuelvan al palco para dar comienzo al ultimo combate"-dijo Hayate sonrojando a los dos que rápidamente volvieron al palco. "El ultimo combate será entre Neji hyuga y Akame yuhi por favor pasen a la arena"-

Akame recibió la buena suerte de su sensei y amigos al igual que neji, akame se acerco a naruto, ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro y se besaron, naruto rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y la hija de Kurenai rodeo el cuello de naruto con los suyos, después de unos segundos ambos se separaron mirándose con amor.

"Da lo mejor de ti, muéstrales de que estas hecha"-dijo naruto haciendo sonreir a Akame.

"Lo hare no caeré tan fácilmente"-dijo Akame con determinación.

"da todo lo que tienes Akame muestrales la gran kunoichi que ere-dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa mientras la tomaba de los hombros, Akame asintio con una mirada de determinasion.

"Hai oka-chan"-respondió ensanchando la sonrisa de kurenai.

"Muéstrales quien eres neji-kun"-dijo Tenten a lo que Neji la atrajo en un beso el cual correspondió sin vacilacion,unos segundos después se separaron con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

"Lo hare"-Neji asintió.

Ambos bajaron a la arena mirándose con seriedad, neji tomo su postura junken y Akame saco su espada cocándose en su postura de kenjutsu.

"¿estan listos?"-pregunto Hayate a lo que ambos asintieron.

"Hajime"-

" _Con su poder y su byakugan cualquier genjutsu es practicamente inutil lo cual solo me deja con mi kenjutsu y ninjutsu"-_ pensó Akame mientras se lanzaba hacia Neji a gran velocidad lanzando un corte horizontal pero Neji se inclino hacia un lado esquivando el ataque, pero ella en medio del movimiento cambio de dirección dirigiendo un corte vertical pero neji se agacho esquivando el ataque.

" **Ougi: kuikkusōdo** ( espada veloz)"-dijo akame moviendo su brazo tan rápido que literalmente parecía un borrón por lo rápido que se movía, pero para sorpresa de la mayoría de los espectadores neji se movía todavía mas rápido esquivando cada uno de los cortes veloces de Akame.

"Vamos Akame"-grito Leone animando a su compañera.

"Wow mira que rapido"-dijo chouiji que apenas podia ver los movimientos de akame y neji.

Las llamas de la juventud de ambos arden con mucha intensidad-dijo Lee con fuego en los ojos a lo que su maestro asintió en el mismo estado que su alumno.

"Esa es mi chica/ hija"-dijeron Naruto y Kurenai al mismo tiempo, ambos se miraron para después sonreírse el uno al otro tomándose de la mano y disfrutar del partido de Akame.

"La has entrenado bien al igual que a los demas Yamato"-comento kakashi haciendolo sonreir.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ella y de todos mis alumnos"-dijo Yamato viendo a su alumna con orgullo.

" _Esto no puede ser, si tuviera mi sharingan podria copiar los movimientos de esa perra y el estupido hyuga, maldito seas dobe me las vas a pagar"-_ pensó sasuke echando humo al ver el despliegue de habilidad de akame y neji.

"Eso si es velocidad"-murmuro Yugito asombrada por la velocidad de ambos competidores.

No yugito, aun hay mucha diferencia ese chico ni siquiera esta usando su autentica velocidad mara moverse-dijo bee asombrando aun mas Yugito.

" **El también tiene ese poder extraño que siento en nuestro futuro hombre gatita"-** dijo Matatabi viendo el combate a través de los ojos de Yugito, al escuchar a su inquilina la rubia de kumo ensancho los ojos.

"Esto se pone mas y mas interesante"-dijo Esdeath viendo el combate con mucha intriga o mejor dicho tratando dado que apenas podia ver los movimientos de ambos.

"Asi que ese tipo que se rumora que tiene la misma técnica que el yondaime con esa velocidad no me sorprendería que el rumor fuera cierto, ni siquiera puedo verlos"-dijo Kurotsuchi asombrada.

"Me sorprendes eres muy rápida con tu espada podrías estar al nivel de lee en velocidad pero no será suficiente para alcanzarme-Neji dio un barrido de piernas pero Akame salto hacia atrás colocándose en posición, levanto su espada en alto reuniendo chakra futon en ella.

"Entonces tratare con esto, **Futon: kurtsuryusen"** -Akame lanzo un ataque formando 9 cabezas de dragón hacia neji atacando a todas las direcciones.

"No tiene donde huir esta atrapado"-dijo Karin pero para sorpresa de ella naruto negó con la cabeza.

"No Karin-chan ese movimiento para un ninja normal podría ser fatal por su poder y velocidad pero para Neji es una cosa completamente distinta"-dijo naruto con una mirada seria, Karin estaba incrédula al escuchar las palabras de Naruto así que rápidamente volvió su vista al combate para no perderse nada.

En el campo neji se teletransporto esquivando el ataque de Akame sin ningún esfuerzo sorprendiendo a los que no son de konoha excepto a Bee que ya se esperaba esto.

"¿Era verdad?"-dijo Kurotsuchi con asombro, en cambio su sensei miro esto alarmado, este chico y el rubio de konoha eran demasiado peligrosos, tenia que informarle de esto a como de lugar.

"Fue un buen intento estoy muy impresionado"-dijo neji apareciendo detrás de akame tensándola apuntando con su mano a la parte trasera de su cuello.

"Pero no eres lo suficientemente rápida para alcanzarme, fue un buen combate-Akame se calmo y sonrió, si esto fuera una batalla de verdad Neji ya habría ganado, ella sabia que el podia terminar con esto desde el primer movimiento pero aun asi la dejo atacar, con un suspiro guardo su espada y levanto la mano.

" me rindo"-dijo Akame sacando a Hayate de su asombro por el combate a alta velocidad que acaba de presenciar.

"El ganador es Neji Hyuga"-dijo Hayate declarando al aprendiz de Yasha como ganador, neji y akame asintieron y volvieron con sus compañeros, Tenten abrazo a Neji felicitándolo por su victoria y Akame abrazo a su novio y su madre.

"Estuviste fantástica hija"-dijo Kurenai con una voz rebosante de orgullo, Akame asintio con una gran sonrisa.

"Lo hiciste increíble Akame"-dijo naruto acariciando el cabello negro de su novia, ella volteo a verlo y sonrio.

"Gracias Naru, pero ahora te toca a ti, tienes que convertirte en chunnin junto con nejenda, Leone, Sakura, Chouji y Neji no lo olvides"-dijo Akame solo para recibir un beso en la frente de su amado ruborizándola.

"Por supuesto, te lo prometo"-dijo naruto con su sonrisa marca registrada haciendola asentir.

"Bien con eso las preliminares terminan, ahora pasaremos a explicar la tercera parte de los exámenes chunnin"-dijo Hayate de forma seria.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Eso es todo amigos con eso acabamos esta parte ahora en el siguiente capitulo se vera un poco del mes de entrenamiento de los gennin, el inicio de la tercera fase y una que otra sorpresa la hubiera puesto en este capitulo pero se hacia demasiado largo despues, bueno con eso se despide su amigo jair d y nos vemos el proximo capitulo.**

 **JANE**


	24. Chapter 24

**HOLA A TODOS-saludo el autor lo mas alegre de la vida y repentinamente se encontró rodeado de un montón de gente apuntándole con espadas, lanzas, pistolas y ¿¡un dispositivo del juicio final!?.**

 **Oigan oigan oigan calma a todos tengo una explicacion razonable para mi tardanza asi que bajen las armas, y tu apaga el dispositivo del juicio final, no sabes lo peligroso que es, nos mataras a todos y después no habrá mas fandic, ¿ en serio quieres eso?-todos bajaron sus armas y dejaron hablar al autor.**

 **Gracias, la verdad es que no me quería tardar tanto, lo primero es que entre en semana de parciales y creo que sabrán lo importante que es eso y lo otro es que mi hermano borro todos los avances que había hecho para el siguiente capitulo de este fic pero de todas maneras me disculpo por la tardanza-el autor se inclina en disculpa a los lectores.**

 **Bueno vamos con los comentarios.**

 **Ikary no ryujin:** gracias amigo trate de hacer las batallas lo mejor posible pero las mejores batallas se vienen en los siguientes capítulos así que espéralo.

Sip el emo hará algo muy estúpido.

Deadpool esta muy ocupado con su nueva pelicula y aun estouy reuniendo el presupuesto para traerlo aun me faltan 30 chimichangas.

 **Ccsakuraforever:** muchas gracias amigo y sip el emo esta celoso y esos celos lo llevaran ha hacer muchas estupideces.

 **Uchiha-issei-DxD** : ya no esperes mas amigo aquí esta el capitulo.

 **Atem92:** solo te puedo decir que la invacion sera una fiesta salvage y las aldeas atacantes digamos que lo tendran muy mal, las batallas por venir seran epicas te garantizo.

 **Conito1390:** lo meditare y vere si lo hago aunque creo que si lo hare.

 **TXPOK2460:** muchas gracias amigo se te agradece tu opinion y sobre lo de temari lo siento ella ira con nuestro vago problemático.

 **Wildboy** : muchas gracias amigo, me alegro que te guste la historia, me gusta darle un poco de suspenso a la trama y dejarles algunas pistas a ustedes para que especulen hacia donde ira la historia, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Bueno sin más preámbulos empecemos.

"humano"

 **"biju, espíritu, invocaciones y jutsus"**

 **"** _pensamiento y flashbacks"_

 **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS:** NO POSEO NARUTO, ASURAS WRATH, AKAME GA KILL O CUALQUIER PERSONAJE O TÉCNICAS UTILIZADAS EN OTROS ANIMES O VIDEJUEGOS ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.

 **ADBERTENCIA:** los personajes serán un poco OOC y la historia puede variar tanto la de naruto como la de las otras 2 a mi conveniencia.

 **Capitulo 24: la verdad sale a la luz, un mes para entrenar**.

Todos los finalistas de la etapa preliminar de los exámenes chunin se encontraban frente a Hayate y Anko que estaban a punto de explicar las reglas de la tercera parte del examen.

"Bien, como ya deben saber la tercera parte del examen se llevara a cabo dentro de (cof cof)un mes a partir de este día, la ultima parte constara de un torneo que se celebrara en el estadio de konoha"-explico Hayate a los gennin.

"Espere un momento ¿eso quiere decir que solo uno de nosotros se podrá convertir en chunin?"-pregunto Neji a lo que Hayate negó con la cabeza.

"No, todos tienen la misma oportunidad de combertirce en chunin, durante los combates seran observados por unos examinadores y ellos determinaran si tienen las capacidades tanto fisicas como mentales para ser considerados chunin"-explico nuevamente Hayate nuevamente a lo que todos asintieron, Anko dio un paso al frente sosteniendo una caja con un agujero en la parte superior.

"Muy bien escuchen, en esta caja hay unos papeles con números, cada uno de ustedes tome uno y asi determinaremos el orden de los combates"-dijo Anko a lo que todos asintiron y uno por uno tomo su papel.

"Ahora digan y muestren el numero que sacaron"-Indico la domadora de serpientes.

"Nuemero 1, yosha peleare primero"-Exclamo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro levantando su puño en el aire.

"3"-diji Neji con una sonrisa.

"5"-dijo Sasuke.

"2"-dijo Esdeath con una gran sonrisa.

"4"-dijo Seryu.

"7"-dijo Chouji.

"12"-dijo Leone

"6"-dijo Gaara

"11"-dijo Yugito.

"Muy bien ahora necesitamos determinar los números de las personas que estan en la enfermería"-dijo Hayate que saco 3 números a nombre de Hinata, Sakura y Nejenda quedando con hinata con el 9, Nejenda con el 10 y Sakura con el 8.

"Bien el orden de los combates será el siguiente"-dijo Hayate mostrando la hoja de los combates a todos.

Naruto vs Esdeath, Neji vs Seryu, Sasuke Vs Gaara, Chouji vs Sakura, Hinata Vs Nejenda y Leone vs Yugito.

" _Entonces me toca enfrentarme a ese chico de Suna, su manipulación sobre la arena puede ser un problema pero no es nada que no pueda superar y después de vencerlo seguirás tu dobe"-_ pensó Sasuke con una sonrisa de superioridad que repentinamente murió al sentir una poderosa intención asesina en la sala, lentamente volteo y no pudo evitar ensanchar los ojos en el miedo por lo que veía.

Hay estaban Naruto y Neji frente a frente ambos expulsando su aura de batalla con sus tatuajes brillando con intensidad y las figuras espectrales de Asura y Yasha detrás de ellos que al igual que ellos se sonrían de la misma forma.

" **Jejeje parece que por fin podemos arreglar cuentas Neji casi no puedo esperar"-** dijo Naruto con sus ojos blanco brillantes y una sonrisa que pondría al mismo Madara de rodillas.

" **Espero que no me estés subestimando Naruto, la ultima vez solo me ganaste por poco, no creas que eso sucederá de nuevo"-** dijo Neji con una leve so risa que hizo que la sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchara.

" **esta vez lo resolveremos Yasha, sin interrupciones, sin dioses que amenacen con destruir el mundo y sin gohma solo tu y yo"-** Asura con una sonreia igual a la de su alumno/hijo.

" **Es cierto supongo que por fin resolvernos lo que ha estado pendiente desde hace tiempo"-** respondió Yasha con una leve sonrisa desafiante.

" **QUIEN DE NOSTROS ES EL MAS FUERTE"-** rugieron los cuatro al mismo tiempo elevando su poder haciendo temblar toda la torre por el choque de auras de ambos aprendices de semidioses.

Mientras tanto casi todos los presentes estaban sudando a mares por el choque de ambos semidioses, excepto Bee, las novias de Naruto y Tenten.

"Ara querido no asumas que me derrotaras tan fácilmente"-

Inmediatamente las auras desparecieron y ambos voltearon y vieron que Esdeath se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, ella se paro frente a Naruto expulsando su instinto asesino que hizo que casi todos empezaran a sudar por el miedo, Naruto la miro por un momento para después sonreír cual demonio expulsando su propia intención asesina apocando la de Esdeath que inmediatamente se sintió débil de de las rodillas.

Y no por el miedo si saben a lo que me refiero.

" **Claro que no Esdeath espero pelear contra ti tambien y espero que puedas seguirme el ritmo"-** dijo Naruto a lo que Esdeath le sonrió de la misma forma asintiendo, aunque en su cabeza una chibi-esdeath chillaba como niña enamorada mientras corazones salian por todos lados.

"Espero que no me tomes a la ligera tampoco, recuerda que me prometiste un gran combate Uzumaki espero que no se te haya olvidado"-se escucho la voz de Gaara acercándose a ellos expulsando su propio instinto asesino.

" **Por supuesto que no Gaara espero que hayas mejorado tu juego porque créeme que solo tu arena no será suficiente para vencerme"-** dijo Naruto

"No te preocupes por eso, ya he pensado en como resolver ese problema, te garantizo que te llevaras unas cuantas sorpresas en nuestro combate"-dijo Gaara con su sonrisa maniática lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchara.

" **Eso espero gaara"-** dijo Naruto para después dejar de emitir su aura volviendo a la normalidad y darle un choque de puños amistoso a su amigo de suna.

"Esforcémonos mucho Seiryu-san"-dijo Neji en un tono amistoso a su fururo rival.

"Por supuesto Neji-san, lo daremos todo en nuestro combate"-dijo Peli naranja de kiri con una sonrisa a lo que el asintió.

"Ara ara, parece que me toca enfrentar con otra gata espero que me des un reto"-dijo Leone mirando a Yugito con ojos salvajes y una sonrisa de gato que se comió al canario.

"Ho, eso espero minina creo que tu y yo tendremos un combate salvaje en mas de un sentido asi que espero que afiles bien tus garras porque no me contendré"-dijo yugito con una sonrisa igual a la de Leone a lo que ella asintió.

Todos lo demas estaban divididos entre la emoción y el miedo, no cabe duda que la ultima fase de los exámenes seria explosiva en mas de un sentido.

"Bueno con eso dicho esta fase del examen esta culminada y buena suerte a todos los finalistas"-dijo Hayate para después desaparecer en un shunshin de hojas.

" **Muy bien Naruto tenemos un mes para entrenar tenemos que estar listos para todo, no solo para esa invasión sino también para aplastar a Neji y Yasha"-** dijo Asura en la cabeza de Naruto.

" **Y no olvides la futura pelea con mi hermano Naru tenemos que mostrar quienes son el biju y el jinchuriki mas fuertes a todos"-** añadió Kurumi.

" _Hai Asura-sensei, Kurumi-chan"-_ dijo Naruto en su mente mientras que apretaba los puños, estaba emocionado, no, el estaba eufórico, en un mes peleara contra oponentes muy fuertes y contra su gran rival otra vez y tendrá la oportunidad de darle una paliza al bastardo serpiente que se le escapo la ultima vez.

"Esto será emocionante"-murmuro Naruto con una sonrisa demoniaca y con sus ojos blanco brillantes.

SALTO TEMPORAL( 1 hora despues ).

Naruto corría por los pasillos hacia la enfermería de la torre para ver a sus himes y sus amigos quería contarles todo lo que se perdieron mientras estaban ausentes.

"¿Ara? Naru-kun"-Naruto se detuvo al escuchar una voz muy familiar.

"Haku-chan voy a….."-repentinamente volteo y su mandíbula instantáneamente quedo en el suelo al ver a Haku que estaba usando un muy atractivo conjunto de enfermera, con una bluza que se pega a los lugares correctos dejando apreciar su busto de buen tamaño, su cintura prefecta y una falda que deja apreciar sus caderas anchas y dejan a la vista sus hermosas piernas.

Haku vio que Naruto y sonrió seductoramente.

¿te gusta lo que vez Na-ru-kun?"-dijo Haku de forma seductora mientras se acercaba al embobado aprendiz de semidiós balanceando atractivamente sus caderas.

Naruto que salió de su trance se puso de un nuevo tono de rojo y empezó a tartamudear haciendo imposible entenderlo.

"Ufufu eres tan lindo Naru-kun"-dijo Haku pegándose al atontado Naruto restregando su activos contra su tonificado pecho.

"H-h-Haku-chan"-se las arreglo para articular su nombre.

"Dime Naru-kun, ¿te gusta?"-pregunto la hija de Zabuza refiriéndose a su equipo de enfermera.

"H-hai se te ve muy bien Haku-chan"-

"Me alegra mucho Naru-kun"-dijo haku con una sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas, lentamente acerco su rostro al de Naruto y lo beso, fue un beso lento, cálido y muy muy sensual, Naruto no tardo mucho tiempo en devolver el beso y rodear la cintura de Haku para pegarla a el, ambos empezaron una batalla de lenguas la cual gano nuestro protagonista para despues dedicarse a explorar la cavidad de la Yuki que solo podia gemir de placer el beso, unos minutos pasaron y tuvieron que separarse maldiciendo la necesidad de aire en sus cabezas.

"Haku-chan"-empezó Naruto.

"Si Naru-kun"-dijo Haku jadeando un poco por el beso.

"Se que este no es el momento pero tengo algo que decirte"-

"¿Qué cosa Naru?"-

"Es….posible que hayamos encontrado a otro miembro de tu clan"-

Al momento en esas palabras salieron de la boca de Naruto el cuerpo de Haku se puso estático y sus ojos se ensancharon por el asombro y la incredulidad.

"¿es verdad?"-pregunto Haku con una voz suave casi como un susurro, Naruto asintio con una pequeña sonrisa, ,repentinamente el cuerpo de Haku empezó a temblar y lagrimas se reunieron en sus ojos, Naruto inmediatamente apretó el abrazo pegando a haku un poco mas fuerte y la dejo llorar en si pecho, el sabia lo que la castaña sentía en este momento ya que es lo mismo que habían sentido tanto Karin cuando se encontraron.

La felicidad de haber encontrado a alguien de su familia.

Haku al igual que el había perdido a su clan dejándola como la ultima sobreviviente pero ahora se saber que había alguien de su clan por hay y estaba aquí en aldea la llenaron de una absoluta felicidad, las palabras no eran suficientes para describir la felicidad que sentía al saber que había una pariente suya que estaba viva.

Unos minutos pasaron hasta que Haku se calmo un poco, ella levanto la vista y vio a Naruto con los ojos hinchados por su llanto, Naruto llevo una de sus manos al rostro de Haku y con suavidad quito las lagrimas sobrantes para después depositar un beso en su frente de forma reconfortante.

"Quiero conocerla"-susurro Haku, tenia tantas preguntas, en su cabeza ¿Cómo sobrevivió?, ¿Cómo era ella?, ¿sufrió lo mismo que ella?, ella quería saber.

"No te preocupes, ella es una de los participantes de los exámenes de Kirigakure, te aseguro que cuando podamos iremos a verla ¿ eso esta bien para ti mi yuki-hime?-dijo Naruto a lo que Haku le dio una linda sonrisa cálida y asintió.

"Esta bien Naru-kun tengo que irme aun tengo que hacer mi trabajo"-dijo Haku con un puchero ya que ella quería estar con su Naru por mas tiempo pero bueno que se e va a hacer.

"De acuerdo Haku-chan voy a ir a ver a las demas a la enfermería, esfuérzate mucho Haku"-

"Hai Naru-kun, te amo"-dijo Haku para después darle un rápido beso.

"Yo también Haku-chan"-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Ambos se separaron a regañadientes y se dirigieron a sus respectivos destinos, en unos segundos Naruto llego la sala donde estaban sus chicas y entro encontrándose con una escena peculiar.

Hay estaban hinata,Sakura y Ino hablando con Samui,, Kin, Karui y Fu, todas tenían un sonrojo en sus mejillas y por alguna razón Kin, Samui y Fu tenían una sonrisa brillante en sus rostros.

"Ano, ¿estoy interrumpiendo algo?"-Naruto llamo la atención de las chicas que inmediatamente se sonrojaron aun mas.

"¡naru-kun!"-exclamaron Hinata, Sakura y Ino y en menos de un segundo Naruto fue arrojado al suelo en un abrazo de tres vías cosa que puso algo celosas a Fu y Samui ya que ellas tambien querían hacer eso.

"Jejeje veo que ya están bien"-dijo Naruto feliz de que sus chicas estaban mejor.

"Si, solo fue agotamiento de chakra y unos cuantos moretones, nada de que preocuparse Naru"-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

"Habla por ti Sakura ese golpe queme diste me dio una horrible jaqueca"-le reclamo Ino.

"Ya te dije que lo sentía Ino"-dijo Sakura en su defensa.

"Ma ma sakura-chan Ino-chan no discutan ahora, Creo que es el momento perfecto para decirle a Naru-kun lo que hablamos"-dijo Hinata con calma, Sakura y Ino se miraron la una a la otra para después asentir, las tres chicas se separaron de Naruto dejándolo ponerse de pie y este les dio una mirada de curiosidad.

"¿de que hablan chicas?"-

"Bueno Naru-kun…"-empezó Ino con una sonrisa.

"Estuvimos hablando con Kin, Samui-san y Fu-san y hemos decidido que…."-continuo hinata.

"Debes incluirlas en tu harem incluyendo también a yugito-san"-finalizo Sakura con una sonrisa picara.

Naruto ensancho los ojos y dejo caer su mandíbula ante el asombro, esto era una broma, esto tenia que ser una broma, el poso su mirada Samui, Kin y Fu que tenían un sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas y una mirada tímida.

Etto, chicas yo… ano…..yo no se que decir…..Bu-bueno….-Naruto tenia su mente a toda maquina tratando de encontrar algo que decir que no lo haga sonar estúpido mas de lo que parecía en estos momentos.

" _Kuso Naruto di algo maldita sea, estas actuando como un idiota, di algo-_ pensó Naruto, tomo unas cuantas respiraciones tratando de calmarse para después mirar a Kin, Samui y Fu que aun esperaban su respuesta.

"Ustedes…¿de verdad quieren esto?"-pregunto Naruto con seriedad a lo que las tres chicas lo miraron con sinceridad.

"Yo….nunca me he sentido así por nadie, estos sentimientos que tengo por ti son nuevos para mi Naruto-kun y yo quiero seguir descubriendo mas, estar contigo se siente muy cool y quiero estar cerca de ti"-dijo Samui con un poco de nerviosismo y un rubor.

"Lo mismo va para mi, ningún chico me tratado como tu me tratas, tú eres amable, calido y yo no pude evitar empezar a sentir esto por ti, se que puede ser repentino pero a mi de verdad me gustaría probar esto contigo"-dijo Fu en el mismo tono que samui.

"Tu me has ayudado aun cuando tenias todo el derecho de acabar conmigo, tu me diste la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo en este lugar, ¿Cómo no voy a caer por ti si haced eso por mi?"-dijo Kin con una sonrisa mientras que trataba de contener las lagrimas.

Naruto miro a las tres a los ojos notando que lo que no había ninguna falsedad en sus palabras, el mentiría si dijera que no encontraba atractivas a Kin, Samui y Fu no solo por su aspecto físico sino también por sus personalidades, el sabia que era muy pronto para estar en una relación con ellas, el quiere conocerlas mas y saber mas de ellas y ver hasta donde llegaban.

Asi que con un suspiro hizo su eleccion.

"lo podemos intentar"-dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca un poco avergonzado." No se a donde nos llevara esto y si ustedes quieren estar conmigo aun si estoy con otras chicas entonces lo acepto y les prometo que las tratare de la mejor manera y que nunca voy a lastimaras o herir sus sentimientos, pero primero quieran que nos conozcamos mejor antes de llegar una relación, ¿eso esta bien para ustedes?"-

Los rostros de las chicas se iluminaron y de un momento a otro se encontraron abrazando a Naruto poniéndolo extremadamente rojo para después recibir un beso en cada mejilla por Samui y Fu mientras que Kin le dio un ligero beso en los labios lo cual le hizo literalmente sacar vapor de los oídos para diversión de las chicas.

"Estas tan azotado jajaja"-Karui se desencajaba de la risa de en el suelo sobre la situación de nuestro protagonista.

"Karui, deja de burlarte de Naruto-kun o le diré a cierto alguien de huesos grandes sobre los sueños húmedos que tienes sobre el en las noches"-dijo Samui de forma amenazante que hizo a Karui detenerse y tragar saliva mientras que un rubor llegaba a sus mejillas y tragaba saliva, ella levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

"Wow Naruto trabajas rápido"-

Todos inconscientemente se tensaron al escuchar la nueva voz en la sala, todos volteron dándose cuenta que la voz era de Kakashi que sonreía debajo de su mascara y junto a el se encontraban Bee y Yugito aunque esta ultima estaba roja cual tomate.

"Kakashi-sensei/bee-sensei"-exclamaron los genin de Konoha y Kumo.

"Yo"-saludaron ambos al al mismo tiempo ambos senseis.

"¿Kakashi-sensei, bee, yugito-chan cuanto tiempo estuvo hay?"-pregunto Naruto lo que le gano una mirada lúdica de ambos senseis y una timida por parte de Yugito.

"Oh lo suficiente para saber de que mi Samui y la chica de taki se unieron a tu harem señor nueve"-dijo Bee con una sonrisa socarrona.

"Debo decir que de verdad trabajas rápido Naruto y luego dices que no eres un mujeriego"-dijo Kakashi de forma lo que hizo que naruto se fuera a un rincón con una nube de deprecion mientras hacia círculos en el suelo y murmuraba repetidas veces que no era un mujeriego.

"Yosh yosh Naru/Naruto-kun"-las chicas inmediatamente se acercaron a consolar a su novio dándome palmaditas en la espalda.

Kakashi se rio un poco claramente divertido por la reacción de Naruto pero repentinamente su expresión cambio a una de seriedad para sorpresa de los genin.

"Naruto, sakura, Hinata,Ino, hokage-sama nos ha solicitado que nos dirijamos a torre hokage inmediatamente, los demas ya los demas fueron notificados y deben estar en la torre asi que no hay tiempo que perder"-dijo Kakashi en un tono extremadamente serio a lo que los gennin de la hoja asintieron.

TORRE HOKAGE.

Unos minutos mas tarde todos habían llegado a la oficina del hokage donde se encontraron con el resto del grupo de confianza del hokage incluidos, Mikoto, Minato y Kushin, Durga y Mithra, hiruzen tenia una expresión extremadamente seria y eso no era para nada bueno, eso quiere decir que lo que la información que descubría tenia que ser extremadamente importante para que ponga ese tipo de cara.

"Bien ahora que estamos reunidos aquí tengo que dar unas muy preocupantes noticias sobre la futura invasión"-dijo Sarutobi con un rostro sombrío. "Nuestro "invitado" gracias a la ayuda de Ibiki y Susanoo compartió un poco de información sobre la futura invasión y francamente no espere que fuera tan atroz"-por un momento los ojos de Sarutobi se oscurecieron pero rápidamente volvieron a la normalidad.

"Lo primero que hay que decir es el tsuchikage es inocente o mas precisamente una marioneta en todo este asunto"-informo Sarutobi dejando shokeados a todos los presentes.

"¿Qué quiere decir Hokage-sama? El tsuchikage claramente esta trabajando con danzo y orochimaru, ¿Cómo puede ser una victima?"-pregunto/exclamo Yamato que fue el primero en salir del shock.

"Eso se debe a que esta bajo un genjutsu y no es cualquier genjutsu"-dijo Sarutobi fumando su pipa mientras que los presentes miraban expectantes a su hokage.

"Es el kotoamatsukami"-

"ESO NO PUEDE SER"-Mikoto estallo en ese momento para sorpresa de todos. "¡eso es imposible!"-afirmo furiosamente la matriarca uchiha.

"Mikoto-chan"-Naruto y Kushina se acercaron a ella y puso una mano en cada hombro lo cual la calmo un visiblemente, tomo unas cuantas respiraciones y se dirigio a Sarutobi con seriedad.

"Eso no puede ser hokage-sama, la unica persona que podia hacer ese jutsu esta muerta y aunque estuviera viva se que nunca trabajaría para alguien como danzo"-dijo Mikoto.

"Etto, disculpen que interrumpa pero no entiendo nada, que es el Kotoamatsukami y poraje es tan importante"-pregunto Kurenai a lo que los demas asintieron que estaban en el mismo barco, Mikoto tomo una profunda respiración para después iniciar la explicación.

"El kotoamatsukami es posiblemente el genjutsu mas poderoso jamás visto, es un genjutsu que básicamente controla la mente de su victima y la hace actuar de acuerdo a la orden del que lanzo el genjutsu, lo peor de todo es que la victima ni siquiera es consiente de que esta en un genjutsu"-finalizo Mikoto dejando a todos petrificados por la explicación del poderoso jutsu.

"Pero, algo así debería ser imposible un genjutsu asi no debería existir"-exclamo anonadada Kurenai, en todos sus años estudiando el genjutsu jamás había escuchado una técnica de tal magnitud.

"Pero lo hace y el único usuario de ese genjutsu era shisui uchiha"-dijo Mikoto sorprendiendo a algunos de los presentes que reconocían el nombre.

"Lamento mi ignorancia pero ¿Quién es ese tal shisui?"-pregunto Mein que no estaba entendiendo nada.

"Shisui uchiha o mejor conocido como Shunshin no shisui era uno de los ninjas mas talentosos de nuestra aldea junto con itachi, el se podría colocar fácilmente como el usuario de genjutsu mas poderoso de la aldea, con solo una mirada hasta los ninjas mas poderosos eran atrapados en sus genjutsus gracias a su sharingan"-informo Kakashi dejando sorprendidos a la mayoría de personas en la sala.

"No solo eso a diferencia que la mayoría de nuestro clan shisui era un alma amable, el ponia a la aldea sobre su propio clan y fue uno de los pocos selectos que había despertado la siguiente etapa del sharingan"-dijo Mikoto nuevamente sorprendiendo a la mayor parte de la sala.

"¿etapa? Quiere decir que hay algo mucho mas arriba del sharingan de tres tomoes"-dedujo shikamaru a lo que mikoto asintió.

"Mangekyo sharingan"-

Para sorpresa de todos esta vez Naruto fue quien hablo mientras cruzo los brazos y tenia una mirada de seriedad.

"Ese es el mangekyo sharingan verdad Mikoto-chan"-pregunto Naruto a lo que ella asintio pero aun asi tan sorprendida como el resto.

"Si, ¿pero como sabes eso Naru-kun?"

"Porque kurumi-chan ya ha visto y ha sido victima de el"-dijo Naruto y como si fuera una señal Kurumi aparecio en la sala y se podia apreciar una mueca de desprecio en su rostro.

" **Es cierto, ese maldito de madara tenia esos ojos infernales con ellos el pudo controlarme u me uso contra su batalla contra hashirama"-** dijo Kurumi con gran furia en sus ojos, Naruto al ver esto tomo su mano calmándola un poco.

Kurumi empezó a explicar lo que sabia del mangekyo sharingan, como este amplificaba las habilidades basicas del sharingan y las poderosas técnicas que este podia usar tales como el tsukuiomi, el amateratsu y la mas poderosa de todas el susanoo, no hace falta decir que todos estaban con la mandíbula en el suelo después de escuchar lo que el mangekyo sharingan puede hacer.

"Asi como dijo kurumi el mangekyo sharingan era tenia una increíble capacidad pero para obtenerlo se requería un pago"-dijo Mikoto que cerro los ojos para después abrirlos mostrando su sharingan y para sorpresa de todos este lentamente se transformo, en vez de los tres tomes ahora poseía una forma que parecía una shuriken de tres aspas de color rojo y el resto de la pupila era color negro.

"El dolor de ver morir a un ser querido"-

La oficina quedo silencio por un tiempo, no hace falta recordar lo que había sufrido Mikoto y cual era la razón por la cual ella tenia el mangekyo sharingan.

"Eso es increíble y todo pero que tiene que ver esto con lo que esta pasando ahora"-pregunto Anko irritada.

"Asi como dijo Kurumi el mangekyo sharingan aumenta las capacidades del sharingan a un nuevo nivel y en este caso era la habilidad de shisui para el genjutsu asi que cuando obtuvo el el mangekyo sharingan este le dio una técnica única y exclusiva para el, el kotoamatsukami"-finalizo Mikoto su explicación. Por eso es imposible que alguien mas pueda hacer ese jutsu ya que shisui fue asesinado por Itachi y el cadáver nunca fue encontrado-

"Es cierto Mikoto shisui esta muerto, pero al parecer Danzo hizo de las suyas y se las arreglo para tomar uno de sus ojos"-Sarutobi soltó la bomba en la sala.

Ninguno de los presentes hablo, todos tenían los ojos ensanchados por la sorpresa entre ellos Kakashi inmediatamente conecto los puntos y no pudo evitar apretar los puños ante lo que dedujo.

"El se implanto en sharingan de shisui verdad hokage-sama"-dijo Kakashi a lo que el asintio.

"precisamente, al parecer el ha hecho tratos con orochimaru durante mas tiempo del que pensé, el hizo que orochimaru le implantara el ojo de Shisui en su ojo izquierdo y con el uso el Kotoamatsukami para controlar a tsuchikage"-dijo Sarutobi.

"Espera un momento aquí hay algo mas, dudo mucho que esa serpiente pedófila simplemente hiciera eso de buena gana"-dijo Anko con una mueca, conocía a su exsensei muy bien, el nunca haría nada de buena gana, Danzo debió ofrecerle algo cambio.

"Estas en lo correcto Anko esa es la otra cosa que Kabuto nos revelo, al parecer orochimaru como me temia desarrollo un jutsu para preservar su vida tomando el cuerpo de otro y usandolo como buque para su alma, es por eso que no ha envejecido durante estos años, pero ese jutsu no es perfecto, cada cierto tiempo el tiene que cambiar de cuerpo y esta vez tiene en la mira a Sasuke Uchiha, por lo que a cambio de su ayuda Danzo le entregaría a Sasuke-finalizo Sarutobi haciendo jadear a la mayoría de los presentes y mas a Mikoto que inmediatamente sintió una ola de preocupación por su hijo. "Danzo le proporcionaría la oportunidad de tomar a Sasuke como pago por implantarle el ojo de shisui y asi orochimaru tendría un cuerpo joven con gran potencial y el sharingan, Danzo tendría el control de la aldea si la invasión tuviera éxito era una situación de ganar para ellos"-

La sala quedo en silencio, cada uno de los presentes tenia un semblante serio mirando expectantes a lo que su hokage tenga que decir.

" **Bien jiji eso es todo, sola da la orden y tendrás el cadáver de Danzo en 5 minutos"-** Naruto golpeo su puño con su palma, el estaba listo para golpear hasta la muerte a Danzo y mandarlo directo con Shinigami-chan.

"En este momento no es buena idea Naruto, si bien es cierto que ahora tenemos las pruebas para acabar con Danzo aun no podemos precipitarnos, Danzo es todo menos tonto, en este punto orochimaru ya le debe haber informado de ti y lo que puedes hacer y si atacas descuidadamente lo alertaras y escapara"-dijo Hiruzen en un tono serio que no daba lugar a discusión, el sabia que Naruto podia ir directamente hacia Danzo y tener la oportunidad de matarlo pero no podia descuidarse, un solo error y Danzo escapara y eso no se podia permitir.

"Lo entiendo Jiji"-dijo Naruro aunque se podia notar que estaba frustrado, el rostro de hiruzen se suaviso un poco, el sabia que su nieto sustituto solo quería ayudar.

"Entonces que haremos jiji, no podemos dejar que esto siga así dattebane"-dijo Kushina a lo que algunos de los precentes asintieron.

"No te precipites kushi-chan, si atacáramos ahora alertaríamos no solo a Danzo sino también a Orochimaru y el tomaría la oportunidad para escapar, yo pienso que lo mejor es esperar a que traten de hacer su movida y asi podríamos acabar con los dos"-dijo Minato con sensatez consiguiendo un beso en la mejilla de su esposa.

"Mi mina-kun es tan listo"-dijo Kushina abrazando a su esposo que se rasco la nuca avergonzado por las payasadas de su esposa.

"correcto Minato, pero para esta operación necesitamos la ubicación de guarida de Danzo para desmantelar toda su operación y en caso de que trate de huir, Sai necesito que hagas un mapa de guarida de danzo y me informes de cualquier trampa que este en ella, llamaremos a Shikaku y le informaremos de todo para poder hacer un plan a prueba de todo"-dijo Sarutobi con voz de mando.

"Hai hokage-sama"-Sai asintio.

"¿Qué hay de mi hijo?"-pregunto Mikoto aun angustiada por la seguridad de Sasuke.

"No te preocupes Mikoto, enviare a un equipo de ambus para que lo vigile las 24 horas en caso de emergencia asi que puedes estar tranquila"-dijo Sarutobi de forma seria haciendo que Mikoto supiere un poco aliviada, al menos su hijo estaria vigilado y seguro en caso de que Orochimaru o Danzo traten de capturarlo.

"Bien, ahora que todo se ha planeado ustedes deben prepararse durante este mes debemos demostrar que nuestra aldea sigue siendo la mas poderosa de todas y que no dejaremos que nadie trate de destruirla ¿quedo claro?"-dijo Sarutobi con voz de mando a lo que todos asintieron.

"HAI HOKAGE-SAMA"-exclamaron todos los presentes.

CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO 7

Han pasado unos minutos desde la reunion los senseis les pidieron a sus respectivos equipos que se dirigieran a sus respectivos campos de entrenamiento asi que despues de despedirce y unos cuantos besos de despedida para Naruto, Neji y Tatsumi de sus respectivas chicas todos se fueron a sus respectivos lugares de entrenamiento.

El equipo 7 y 10 se dirigieron a su campo de entrenamiento para esperar a su sensei, ellos sabían que el llegaria tarde asi que aprovecharon para tomar un descanso, Naruto estaba sentado en el pasto con Sakura abrazando su brazo izquierdo, Ino el derecho, Nejenda actualmente estaba sentada en su regazo y Kurumi en su forma zorro estaba acostada en su cabeza, shikamaru estaba acostado mirando las nubes, chouji comiendo sus papas fritas y Sasuke sentado apoyando su espalda en uno de los troncos del campo.

"Haaaaa, estoy tan emocionado que casi no puedo esperar en un mes voy pelear con Neji y acabar con ese bastardo serpiente"-dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa en su cara haciendo reir un poco a los demas.

"Rubio problemático"-murmuro Shikamaru con una sonrisa.

"Much much much, yo también estoy emocionado aunque no se si poder convertirme en chunin"-dijo Chouji con algo de timidez.

"Claro que podrás chulk tienes las habilidades y el potencial para ser un gran ninja estou seguro que lo lograras"-dijo Naruto a lo que todos asintieron con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír al chico de huesos grandes.

"Gracias chicos"-dijo Chouji con una gran sonrisa.

"Pero no creas que te lo dejare fácil chouji ten por seguro que daré todo para derrotarte"-dijo Sakura con una mirada retadora.

"Lo mismo va para ti sakura"-dijo Chouji devolviendole la mirada.

"Todavia estoy algo decepcionada de que no pude pasar"-dijo Ino haciendo un puchero.

"Ma ma ino-chan lo hiciste muy bien en las preliminares estoy segura de que podras pasar el próximo año"-dijo Nejenda tratando de aliviar a la heredera yamanaka.

"Es cierto Ino-chan eres una gran kunoichi y nadie puede negarte eso, estoy muy feliz de que les demostraste a todos lo fuerte que eres y por eso estoy orgulloso de ti"-dijo Naruto dándole un beso en la frente a Ino haciéndola ruborizarse antes de acercarse mas a Naruto y darle un beso tierno y dulce para después volverse a acurrucar en su hombro con una linda sonrisa.

"Te amo"-susurro Ino de todo corazón.

"Por supuesto que también estoy feliz por ustedes Nejenda-chan, Sakura-chan ustedes son increíbles estoy seguro que ambas brillaran en las finales y les mostraran lo fuertes que son y no importan si ganan o pierden eso no cambiara lo que siento y quiero que lo tengan en claro"-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa haciendo ruborisar a Sakura y Nejenda las cuales repitieron el acto de Ino besando a Naruto de forma tierna y dulce para después acurrucarse nuevamente con el.

"Te amo Naru-kun"-Sakura y Nejenda susurraron amorosamente a su novio adicto a las peleas.

"Yo tambien las amo a ustedes chicas"-susurro Naruto poniendo haciendo latir un poco mas rapido los corazones de sus chicas.

"Que problemático busquen una habitación por el amor de dios creo que me daran diabetes"-dijo Shakamaru con una mueca por toda atmosfera empalagosa.

"Es cierto chicos"-chouji estuvo de acuerdo con su amigo.

"Oh cállense no nos niegues que también les gustaría estar así con Temari-san y Karui-san"-exclamo Sakura haciendo Shikamaru quedarse mudo y a chouji casi atragantarse con sus papas.

Mientras tanto Sasuke miraba la interacción con una mescla de asco y desprecio mientras apretaba los puños.

" _Patético, esos perdedores ni siquiera tendrían que ser considerados material para este examen, cuando sea chunin por fin podre alejarme de ellos y centrarme en hacerme mas fuerte para matarlo a "el"-_ pensó Sasuke.

Pero despues su mirada se poso en Naruto y recordo lo que sucedió en el bosque de la muerte, ese poder que venia de el, ¿Qué era ese poder y como podia obtenerlo?, esas eran las preguntas en su cabeza, el debia exigirle al consejo que le exijan al dobe para que le digan sus secretos asi el tendria el suficiente poder para matar a Itachi.

Interrumpiendo sus maquinaciones mentales Kakashi y Rin aparecieron en el campo en un shunshin de hojas.

"Yo"-Kakashi dio su típico saludo.

"Hola chicos"-saludo Rin con una sonrisa.

Los Gennin se les quedaron mirando unos segundos antes de hacer el sello del carnero y gritar "Kai" para disipar el genjutsu cosa que les saco una gota en la nuca a Kakashi y Rin.

"¿Qué estan haciendo?"-pregunto Kakashi.

"Tratamos de dicipar el genjutsu en el que estamos, es imposible que tu llegues a tiempo a cualquier cosa excepto una misión de alto rango"-dijo Nejenda y los demas asintieron a lo que dijo haciendo que su padre le salga una nube de depresión en su cabeza y se ponga a hacer círculos en el suelo.

"No soy tan malo"-murmuro Kakashi mientras su esposa le daba palmaditas en la cabeza para calmarlo.

" ma ma anata, solo estaban bromeando además no se supone que tienes que decirles algo"-

"Es cierto"-Kakashi se recupero instantáneamente y se dirigio a sus genin que lo miraban expectantes a lo que tenia que decir.

"Lo primero que tengo que decirles es que estoy orgulloso de todos ustedes como su sensei estoy muy orgulloso de como han progresado y avanzado hasta lo que son hoy y aunque no todos llegaran a subir de rango querían que sepan que aun así me enorgullece ver lo fuertes que se han hecho chicos"-dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa a lo que sus gennin le sonrieron de vuelta.

"No merecemos todo el crédito Kakashi-sensei usted nos ha ayudado mucho y nos ha ayudado a ser mas fuertes usted es un gran sensei"-dijo Naruto.

"Usted puede llegar tarde y hacer escusas estúpidas pero es un sensei increíble"-dijo Sakura.

"Eres un gran sensei tou-san y estamos orgullosos de ser tus alumnos"-dijo Nejenda con una sonrisa.

"Usted es un vago y un pervertido pero es un buen sensei y estoy contenta de que haya aceptado ser nuestro sensei"-Ino añadió con una sonrisa.

"Es un gran sensei y estamos agradecidos de que usted nos ha ayudado aun cuando no debia"-añadió Chouji aun comiendo sus papas.

"Es un sensei problemático pero usted es un gran sensei y eso no se lo puede negar nadie"-dijo Shikamaru en su típico tono perezoso pero aun así quería decir lo que dijo con toda sinceridad.

"Hn"-sasuke simplemente gruño, el no quería ser parte de toda esta materia blanda, pero en el interior al menos reconoció en su mente que Kakashi era un buen maestro.

Kakashi ensancho los ojos ante las palabras de sus alumnos, el sabia que no era el mejor sensei y que tenia sus propios defectos, pero al escuchar a sus genin alabarlo de esa forma no pudo evitar hinchar su pecho orgulloso de saber que el había ayudado a formar a estos jóvenes ninjas.

"Gracias chicos eso significa mucho"-dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa sincera a lo que sus alumnos asintieron.

Rin miraba a su esposo con una sonrisa, ella sabia mas que nadie lo que Kakashi había sufrido en el pasado y verlo ahora sobreponiéndose y luchando para ser feliz la llenaba de dicha.

"Bien"-la expresión de Kakashi cambio a una de seriedad. "Como saben tenemos un mes antes de la final de los exámenes y me he tomado la libertad de planear un entrenamiento especial para cada uno así que espero que estén listos-

"HAI"-exclamaron los genin.

"Bien, es hora de comenzar **kage bunshin no jutsu"-** 3 clones de sombra aparecieron junto a kakashi.

"Muy bien Shikamaru, Ino necesitare de ustedes para el enyrenamiento de Chouji asi que vayan con mi clon, Sakura tu iras con mi clon y Rin para tu entrenamiento, Naruto tu toma a mi ultimo clon y Sasuke tu ven conmigo, dispérsense por el campo de entrenamiento el entrenamiento comienza ¡ahora!"-exclamo Kakashi en tono de mando.

"HAI SENSEI"-exclamaron los genin.

Con eso dieron inicio al primer día de entrenamiento.

COMPLEJO UZUMAKI/NAMIKAZE (EN LA NOCHE)

"Tadaima"-Naruto entro por la puerta de su hogar.

"Naruto-kun"-Chillaron 5 voces que lo derribaron el suelo, levanto la cabeza para darse cuenta que Encima de el se encontraban Mithra, Mikoto, Ayame y Tsunami que lo miraban con amor.

"Okairi Naru-kun"-dijeron todas en perfecta armonia.

"Gracias chicas pero agradeceria que me dejaran ponerme de pie"-

"Esta bien naru-kun pero primero tienes que darnos un beso a cada una"-Mithra inmediatamente puso los famosos ojos de cachorrito no jutsu junto con las demas chicas.

El aprendiz de Asura inmediatamente sucumbio ante la descarga de lindura y ni un segundo mas tarde le dio a cada una un apasionado beso que las chicas disfrutaron sin reparo después unos buenos minutos de besos dejaron a Naruto ponerse de pie pero aun así seguían aferradas a el.

"Estas tan azotado Naruto bwajajajaja"-Asura que aparecio frente a ellos empezo a burlarse de su hijo adoptivo pero inmediatamente se detubo cuando sintio una poderosa ola de instinto asesino que solo podia ser de una persona.

Su esposa durga.

"Ara querido espero que no te estés burlando de naru-chan porque si es asi no me creo que alguien no tendrá nada esta noche"-Durga con una sonrisa enfermizamente dulce caminaba hacia ellos haciendo temblar a su esposo.

Sip, ni siquiera el semidiós mas fuerte es rival para su querida esposa.

"Lo siento querida"-dijo Asura rápidamente haciendo que su esposa asienta complacida para despues darle un beso en la mejilla a Asura.

"Buen chico"-

"Ahora quien esta azotado eh"-se burlo naruto ganando una mirada de Asura de "esta me la cobro".

"Hola hijo-saludo Minato bajando de las escaleras junto con Kushina y Karin que se lanzo hacia Naruto y este la atrapo.

"Hola primito me extrañaste"-Karin susurro al oido del rubio seductoramente mientras pegaba mas su cuerpo contra el de el sonrojando a Naruto.

"Aléjate de mi ototo cuatro ojos pervertida"-chillo mithra jalando a Karin alejandola de Naruto.

"No interrumpa mi tiempo con mi primo baka-hime"-respondió Karin.

"Cuatro ojos pervertida"-

"Baka-hime"-

"Cuatro ojos pervertida"-

"Baka hime"-

"¡deténganse!"-ordenaron Kushina y Durga al unísono interrumpiendo la pelea

Lo siento kaa-chan/sama-se disculparon ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto los demas veían esto con una risa nerviosa.

"Okairi Naru-chan"-saludo Kushina a su hijo.

"Tou-san, Kaa-chan Durga-kaachan"-Naruto saludo a los tres recibiendo un abrazo de sus dos madres y un choque de puños con su padre.

"Otou-san"-grito Inari que llego a abrazar a Naruto.

"Hey, inari ¿Cómo te fue en la academia?"-Naruto pregunto mientras le revolvía el pelo a su hijo adoptivo.

"Bien, le gane a Konohamaru en taijutsu hoy y Iruka-sensei nos esta enseñando el jutsu **henge"** -dijo Inari a lo que Naruto asintió.

"Eso esta bien, que dices si mañana salimos de pesca cuando este libre"-dijo Naruto haciendo que Inari saltara de la emoción.

Sus madres y sus chicas sonrieron cálidamente al ver a Inari y Naruto actuar como padre e hijo, en especial Tsunami que estaba al borde de las lagrimas al ver la union que tenian su hijo y su pareja.

"Y dime Naruto ¿Cómo estubo el entrenamiento con Kakashi?"-pregunto el exhokage.

"Fue bueno, mis pesos de chakra fueron duplicados y me ayudo con un par de jutsus futon y tube un buen encuentro contra sus clones en el taijutsu"-

"Eso es bueno naruto pero creo que es hora de que te sume un poco de entrenamiento extra"-dijo Minato con una sonrisa misteriosa lo que confundió a Naruto y Asura.

"Que quieres decir tou-san"-pregunto Naruto.

"Estoy consiente de que Kakashi te ha instruido en la manipulacion elemental"-Naruto asintio inmediatamente. "Entonces creo que es hora de que completes lo que yo nunca pude completar."

Minato en su mano creo un rasengan a lo que todos excepto su esposa lo miraron con confusión.

"Veras Naruto cuando cree el rasengan mi intención fue siempre agregarle un elemento, el rasengan esta incompleto Naruto y quiero que tu lo completes"-culmino Minato desvaneciendo el rasengan en su mano.

Naruto ensancho los ojos por el asombro de esto, ¿el rasengan era un jutsu incompleto?, no lo podia creer, el nunca espero esto, y su padre quiere que el lo complete.

Esto era increíble.

Una sonrisa de determinación se formo en la cara de Naruto, el miro a su padre y asintio.

"Lo hare completare el jutsu tou-san"-

Minato sonrió con orgullo a su hijo, el estaba agradecido de tener una nueva oportunidad en la vida y estar aquí con su hijo junto con su esposa y el aprovechara de esto cada segundo que pueda, el vera a Naruto crecer y lo ayudara en lo que este a su disposición.

"Se que lo lograras y te ayudare en lo que pueda hijo"-afirmo Minato con una sonrisa paternal.

" **Muy bien naruto después de comer iremos a entrenar asi que preparate"-** dijo asura a lo que Naruto asintió.

"Yo también te ayudare sochi, aun necesitas mejorar el uso de las Kongo fusa y de paso practicaras kenjutsu conmigo dattebane"-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa.

" **No te olvidez de mi Naru-kun tenemos que estar en nuestra mejor forma para para paterle el tracero a Shukako"-** Dijo Kurumi que salio del sello en su forma zorro y se coloco en la cabeza de su amado rubio.

"Bueno dejemos eso para después ahora vamos a preparar la cena"-Dijo Tsunami con una sonrisa.

"¿Okaa-chan que hay de comer?"-pregunto Inari curioso.

"Ramen"-contestaron Naruto,Minato, Kushina, Asura, Durga y mithra inmediatamente con estrellitas en los ojos.

Los demas les salio una gota de sudor en la nuca, al parecer la familia Uzumaki/Namikaze puede contagiar a incluso a los semidioses su adicción al ramen.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO RINCON DE LA ALDEA.

Sasuke uchiha caminaba hacia el complejo Uchiha después de su entrenamiento de hoy y como el Hokage había ordenado un equipo de ambus lo vigilaba.

De las sombras varias figuras encapuchadas aparecieron y de forma efectiva neutralizaron a los ambus asesinándolos para después dar paso a su siguiente objetivo, rápidamente corrieron hacia Sasuke y lo rodearon impidiéndole escapar.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"-gruño el uchiha sacando su kunai.

"Sasuke uchiha, nuestro maestro ordena que vengas con nosotros"-dijo uno de ois encapuchados dejando ver que debajo de la capucha tenia una mascara blanca que cubría su rostro.

"Hn, ¿Por qué debería?"-respondió Sasuke.

"Sabemos que deseas poder y nuestro amo desea ofrecértelo así como la capacidad de desbloquear tu sharingan"-informo otro encapuchado con una voz monótona sin emociones.

Sasuke ensancho los ojos inmediatamente al escuchar lo que dijo el encapuchado, el tomo una postura reflexiva, por un lado podia ser una trampa y por otro podia ser su oportunidad de tener mas poder que esta aldea parece querer negarle.

Haciendo su elección rápidamente asintió al encapuchado que procedió a dejarlo inconsciente para después ponerlo en su hombro y salir del lugar sin dejar sospechas.

Unos minutos después Sasuke se encontró en una habitación con poca luz con un grupo enorme de gente que usaba el mismo uniforme de los que lo dejaron inconsciente.

"Es bueno verte uchiha-sama"-se escucho una voz por todo el lugar alertando a Sasuke.

Una figura salía de las sombras dirigiéndose hacia el revelando a nada mas y nada menos que Danzo shimura.

"Así que tu eres el tipo del que estaban hablando los que me trajeron aquí, ¿es cierto que puedes devolverme mi sharingan?"-pregunto Sasuke con escepticismo a lo que danzo asintió.

"Eso es correcto y también pudo hacer mucho mas, un colaborador mío puede ofrecerte el poder que deseas para tu venganza y yo puedo darte un entrenamiento que te hará mucho mas fuerte de lo que eres ahora y te garantizo que dentro de corto tiempo superaras a Itachi"-dijo danzo con una voz monótona pero aun así se podia ver una atisbo de malicia en su mirada.

Sasuke al escuchar lo que dijo Danzo ignoro por completo el brillo siniestro en los ojos de este el solo hecho de que le garantizaran que superara a Itachi quito toda la vacilación que hubiera tenido.

"¿Que tengo que hacer?"-

Sigueme-danzo empezó a caminar con Sasuke caminando detrás de el, unos minutos mas tarde llegaron a la entrada de una habitación, Danzo la abrió la puerta revelando que dentro de la habitación se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que Orochimaru conectado a varios aparatos médicos.

Aah sasuke-kun bienvenido-siseo el Sannin serpiente con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Bueno chicos eso es todo por este capitulo se que no tubo mucha acción pero no se preocupen que en el próximo capitulo lo compensare además de que el próximo capitulo tendrá lemon así que espérenlo, con eso se despide su amigo jaird y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	25. Chapter 25

**HEY YO, como estan todos chicos aquí su amigo jair d que viene a traerles el siguiente capitulo de esta historia , este capitulo da inicio a la ultima parte de los exámenes chunin y unas cuantas cosas mas kukuku asi que espero que les guste ya que este es el capitulo mas largo escrito hasta ahora.**

 **Oh se me olvidaba, por si no lo había explicado antes, cuando los semidioses aparecen en forma espectral ellos no pueden ser vistos por nadie excepto otros semidioses y sus aprendices a menos que ellos quieran.**

 **Bueno sin mas preámbulos empecemos.**

"humano"

 **"biju, espíritu, invocaciones y jutsus"**

 **"** _pensamiento y flashbacks"_

 **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS:** NO POSEO NARUTO, ASURAS WRATH, AKAME GA KILL O CUALQUIER PERSONAJE O TÉCNICAS UTILIZADAS EN OTROS ANIMES O VIDEJUEGOS ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.

 **ADBERTENCIA:** los personajes serán un poco OOC y la historia puede variar tanto la de naruto como la de las otras 2 a mi conveniencia.

 **ADVERTENCIA 2: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON SI NO QUIEREN LEER ESA PARTE SALTENLA.**

 **Capitulo 25: los exámenes comienzan, Esdeath vs Naruto**

Un mes ha pasado.

Un mes para aprender nuevas habilidades, mejorar sus fortalezas y corregir sus debilidades para la nueva contienda que esta a punto de comenzar.

Y naruto no podría estar mas emocionado por esto.

Durante este mes ha entrenado como si no hubiera mañana, mejorando sus jutsus con kakashi, trabajando en su nueva técnica con su padre y por ultimo pero no menos importante recibiendo el entrenamiento del infierno por parte de asura y Kurumi.

Todo esto para este día.

Por supuesto que sus amigos y novias no se quedan atrás, ellos también han entrenado como locos para volverse mas fuertes porque hoy era el día en que van a demostrar que con konoha no se juega y hay del pobre que trate de hacer algo contra ella.

Por supuesto que Naruto tubo sus momentos libres y los dedico pasando tiempo con sus novias así como también lo paso con Esdeath, Kurotsuchi, Karin, Kin, Yugito, Samui y Fu pasando un buen rato con ellas y conociéndolas mejor y pasando tiempo de calidad con ellas y no hace falta decir que las chicas estaban contentas de conocer mejor al chico que atrajo su atención.

De hecho la mas contenta de todas resulto ser Esdeath no solo porque pazo tiempo de calidad con el chico que atrapo su atención si no que también hizo algo que ella nunca hubiera esperado.

 _Flashback no jutsu_

 _Esdeath estaba en una heladería cercana disfrutando de un helado de vainilla mientras esperaba a su querido._

 _Naruto llego al hotel donde se hospedaba su equipo ayer para sorpresa y dicha de ella pidiéndole que quería reunirse con ella mañana y sin siquiera dudar ella acepto._

 _Ahora estaba aquí a la espera de el y por primera vez en su vida Esdeath estaba nerviosa._

" _Sera que esto es una cita, si lo es no debería usar algo mejor, solo espero que los consejos de bols-sensei me dio sean útiles"-pensó Esdeath mientras lamia su helado, después de que Naruto la invito pidió a Bols algunos consejos para su cita y el estaba mas que dispuesto a ayudarla._

 _La experiencia de un hombre felizmente casado como Bols era muy útil._

" _Oi Esdeath-chan"-_

 _Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos Esdeath volteo en la dirección de donde escucho la voz encontrados con Naruto corriendo hacia ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque estaba un poco confundida ya que por alguna razón el traía de la mano a una chica de cabello castaño y traía puesto un kimono de batalla color verde._

" _Esdeath-chan, estoy feliz de que hayas venido, ¿no me demore mucho verdad?"-dijo Naruto y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro._

" _No, no te preocupes, pero estoy un poco intrigada de porque traes a esa chica contigo-dijo Esdeath, ella dedujo que esta chica es parte del harem de su futuro marido así que no estaba celosa pero estaba un poco molesta de que la trajera a lo que se suponía era un cita solo para ellos dos._

 _Aunque por alguna razón la chica se le quedo viendo con diversas emociones pasando por su rostro como la confusión, la felicidad, la intriga y ¿el anhelo?, ¿Por qué la estaba viendo de esa forma?._

" _Todo se responderá en un momento esdeath-chan pero primero vamos a un lugar mas privado"-Naruto tomo a la chica por la cintura para pegarla mas a el e inmediatamente hizo lo mismo con ella._

" _A que te refieres NaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"-lo siguiente que sabia esdeath era que estaban a varios metros lejos del suelo, por un momento estaba shockeada para despues mirar a Naruto que solo le sonrió ignorando su mirada incrédula, unos segundos después ellos aterrizaron en uno de los campos de entrenamiento de konoha._

" _Eso….eso fue….eso fue asombroso, ¿Cómo hiciste eso Naruto-kun?"-pregunto Esdeath asombrada por las capacidades de Naruto._

" _Jejeje tal vez te diga en otro momento, la verdad es que te llame para presentarte a ella"-Naruto le dio un pequeño empujón a Haku para colocarla frente a Esdeath._

" _Esdeath yuki te presento a Haku Yuki, Haku Yuki esta es Esdeath Yuki"-dijo Naruto haciendo ensanchar los ojos a Esdeath por la sorpresa, ¿había escuchado bien verdad?, ¿esta chica era parte de su clan?, eso no podia ser, ella era la ultima sobreviviente de su clan._

" _Hola"-dijo Haku tímidamente con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que extendia su palma creando un copo de nieve sobre ella, sorprendiendo a Esdeath nuevamente, eso era hyonton, el Kekkei genkai de su clan, con eso toda sus dudas se disiparon, ella de verdad era una yuki._

 _Un incomodo silencio cayo en la zona, Esdeath trato de hablar varias veces pero no podia encontrar nada que decir esta era la primera vez que se había quedado sin habla, pero tampoco se le puede culpar, por años ella creyó que era la única sobreviviente de la masacre de kirigakure no sato donde casaban a todos los poseedores de kekei genkai, la única razón por la que estaba viva era porque ella fue salvada por Mei Terumi la exlíder de la resistencia contra Yagura y la actual mizukage de Kirigakure cuando ella estaba a punto de ser asesinada y ahora frente a ella esta otra sobreviviente, esto era muy inesperado para ella._

" _Yo…."'_

" _Creo …..que mejor empezamos paso a paso Esdeath-san, soy Haku Yuki y creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien"-dijo Haku extendiendo su mano a Esdeath._

 _La peliazul se quedo viendo la mano de Haku por un segundo antes de tomar su mano y darle una sonrisa._

" _Soy Esdeath Yuki, es un placer conocerte Haku y creo que tienes razón"-dijo Esdeath._

 _Mientras tanto Naruto veia todo con una sonrisa en su rostro, el estaba muy feliz por ambas chicas y estaba segura de que serian grandes amigas._

 _Flasback no jutsu kai_

Naruto no estaba equivocado, con el paso de los días Haku y Esdeath se volvieron casi inseparables ambas eran diferentes en muchos aspectos pero aun así se llevaban extremadamente bien, aunque Esdeath estaba tratando de aumentar el lado sádico de Haku cosa que lo aterraba un poco, y no sabia porque pero por alguna extraña razón sintió que en algún momento terminaría esposado a una placa de hielo de pies y manos y seria violado por esas dos.

Pero esto no fue lo único.

Por orden del hokage le tubo que informar a los equipos de kumo, Taki y Kiri de la futura invasión lo cual los dejo sorprendidos ya que no esperaban que esto pasara, los tres equipos accedieron ayudar a konoha sin dudar y informaron a sus respectivos Kages que se ofrecieron a prestar su apoyo sobre esto lo cual fue muy apreciado por el hokage.

Pero la verdadera sorpresa se dio cuando Kurotsuchi, la nieta de Oonoki el tsuchikage, accedió a prestar su ayuda.

 _Flashback no jutsu._

 _Naruto y Kutotsuchi estaban sentados en el monumento hokage sobre la cabeza del padre de Naruto viendo el atardecer mientras estaban tomados de la mano._

 _Naruto regresaba de su entrenamiento con Asura y Kurumi y se dirigia a comer un poco de ramen y pasar un tiempo con Ayame pero en el camino se había encontrado con Kurotsuchi que estaba explorando la aldea, ella de inmediato lo reconoció así que literalmente lo arrastro para que le diera un tour por la aldea así que la llevo a muchos de los lugares mas interesantes de la aldea, charlaron sobre sus respectivas aldeas y otros temas, comieron un poco de ramen y finalmente Naruto la llevo a este lugar y disfrutar del atardecer._

" _Es hermoso, es muy diferente de iwa pero no esta nada mal"-dijo Kurotsuchi colando su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto._

" _Me alegra de que te guste, este es mi lugar favorito, siempre que necesito pensar o cuando quiero un poco de paz siempre vengo aquí"-dijo Naruto mirando con una sonrisa hacia su aldea._

 _Kurutsuchi miro a Naruto por un momento, tomo una respiración profunda, lo que estaba a punto de decir podría dañar toda posibilidad que tenia con el jinchuriki pero debía hacerlo, ella no quería que pensara que solo lo estaba usando o aprovechándose de el para después apuñalarlo por la espalda._

" _Naruto"-_

" _Si kurotsuchi"-_

" _Yo….quiero que escuches lo que te voy a decir…..si me odias después de esto y no me quieres ver nunca mas…lo entenderé"-dijo Kurotsuchi de forma seria pero sus ojos tenían un atisbo de miedo, Naruto se le quedo viendo por un momento para después asentir, kurotsuchi tomo una respiración profunda tratando de calmar todos sus nervios y finalmente dijo lo que tenia que decir._

" _Mi pueblo, suna y Oto están tratando de invadir tu aldea durante la final de los examenes chunin"-_

 _Kurotsuchi cerro los ojos esperando a que Naruto le dijera algo, ella estaba preparada para cualquier cosa._

" _Lo se"-_

 _Excepto tal vez para eso._

" _QUE, como…como lo sabes"-pregunto Kurotsuchi anonadada._

" _Digamos que tenemos nuestros medios"-respondió Naruto con una sonrisa._

" _Pe-pero entonces porque no me matas o tratas de capturarme o interrogarme, yo podría haber sido una espía o pude tratar de matarte sabes"-_

 _Naruto simplemente le sonrió._

" _Pero no lo hiciste y de alguna forma se que tu no eres ese tipo de persona, o acaso estas de acuerdo con que tu Kage trate de invadir nuestra aldea"-_

 _Kurotsuchi sacudió su cabeza inmediatamente en negación._

" _Claro que no, no se que le ocurrió a mi abuelo para hacer esta estupidez, es tan extraño hace meses mi abuelo ni siquiera tenia rencor hacia konoha desde hace años y ahora esta planeando invadirla, no tiene sentido"-Kurotsuchi exclamo con el seño fruncido._

" _Eso es porque tu abuelo no esta esta en control de sus acciones"-dijo Naruto consiguiendo una mirada perpleja de la kunoichi de iwa._

" _¿Qué quieres decir?"-pregunto Kurotsuchi._

 _Naruto empezó a explicarle todo sobre la invasión y de como Danzo uso el kotoamatsukami para hacer que su abuelo lo siguiera en sus planes._

" _Así que esa es la razón, mi abuelo esta siendo manipulado por ese bastardo, maldito como se atreve a usar a mi abuelo de esa forma"-Kurotsuchi despotrico durante varios minutos hasta que Naruto la interrumpió tomándola de los hombros para después mirarla con seriedad._

" _Ayudaremos a tu abuelo Kurotsuchi no te preocupes"-dijo Naruto con sincerdad._

 _¿Por qué harían eso Naruto?-_

" _Bueno en primera tu abuelo es solo una victima de todo esto, en segunda tengo una cuenta pendiente con los dos bastardos que hicieron esta estupidez y tercero….es que quiero ayudarte a salvar a tu abuelo"-_ dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras que Kurotsuchi lo miraba sin habla y con un rubor en sus mejillas.

" _Tu de verdad harías eso por mi"-pregunto Kurotsuchi en voz baja, casi con timidez._

" _Por supuesto dattebayo"-respondió Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

 _Un segundo después Naruto sintió algo suave y cálido en su mejilla, no tardo mucho tiempo en averiguar que eran los labios de Kurotsuchi en su mejilla, unos segundos después ella se separo y lo miro con una cálida sonrisa._

" _Gracias"-_

 _Naruto se sonrojo un poco para después sonreirle de vuelta, ambos se quedaron viendose el uno al otro para después volver a mirar el hermoso atardecer._

 _Flasback no jutsu kai_

Kurotsuchi se comprometió a brindar cualquier información de importancia en la para la invasión, tales como el numero de ninjas de iwa que participaban, el armamento etc.

Y por ultimo aunque no era tan extraño pero si un poco sospechoso, Sasuke Uchiha empezó a actuar de forma extraña, el joven Uchicha se mostraba extrañamente apático durante los entrenamientos, se veía completamente desinteresado a pesar de que anteriormente siempre exigía mas entrenamiento a Kakashi, de vez en cuando Naruto podia sentir un cambio en el aura de Sasuke, sentía algo oscuro y malicioso proveniente de el pero decidió no decir nada ya que el no hacia nada pero aun así mantenía un ojo vigilante cada vez que lo veía, no sabia lo que estaba ocultando, pero algo le decía que no era nada bueno.

pero eso no importaba en este momento porque hoy era el día de la tercera parte de los exámenes chunnin, el estadio estaba a reventar por todas las personas que venían a ver los espectaculares combates que están a punto empezar.

Naruto junto con los otros finalistas estaba en medio del estadio con una sonrisa totalmente demoniaca en su rostro, estaba emocionado de que después de un mes de entrenamiento pir fin pelearía.

" _ **¿Estas listo para esto Naruto?, por fin volveremos a patearle el trasero a Yasha y a su gaki, bwajajaja no puedo esperar"-**_ dijo Asura en la cabeza de Naruto, el, al igual que su hijo tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, por fin podia saldar cuentas con Yasha.

" _Hai tou-san, no puedo esperar, será increíble"-_

" _ **ya cálmense ustedes dos yo también estoy emocionada por una buena pelea pero por ahora traten de mantener la compostura"-**_ reprendió Kurumi a ambos.

" _Lo siento Kurumi-chan pero es que estoy emocionado"-_ dijo Naruto haciendo suspirar a Kurumi, su novio era un obsesionado por las peleas, pero bueno aun así lo ama.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BALCON DE LOS KAGES

"Ah, raikage-dono, Kazakage-dono, Mizukage-dono, Tsuchikage-dono es un placer tenerlos aquí"-saludo Sarutobi a sus compañeros Kage.

Él raikage es un hombre alto y de piel oscura con un gran cabello rubio, peinado hacia atrás, unas cuantas arrugas, los pómulos definidos, el labio superior también tiene un tono más oscuro que el fondo, similar a su hermano menor y un pequeño bigote y la barba, vestía la típica túnica de los Kage con el kanji raikage en la espalda pero se encontraba abierta dejando ver su torso tonificado, usaba pantalones negros y sandalias shinobi negras.

La mizukage es una mujer muy hermosa de figura delgada, tiene el cabello castaño rojizo que le llega hasta los tobillos, un moño atado con una banda de color azul oscuro, dos mechones de los cuales uno cubre su ojo derecho y dos que se cruzan sobre el pecho, justo debajo de la barbilla. Sus ojos son de color verde claro. Usa un vestido de manga larga de color azul oscuro, que cae justo debajo de las rodillas. El vestido sólo cubre hasta la parte superior de su brazo y la parte inferior de sus pechos. Debajo, lleva una camisa de malla que cubre más de su cuerpo superior que su vestido, pero no llega a cubrir los hombros y sigue dejando una hendidura de tamaño considerable.

El Tsuchikake es un anciano con una estatura bastante baja, Sus rasgos faciales son una barba y un bigote triangular con esquinas angulares. Él tiene una gran nariz roja y las cejas gruesas de forma rectangular. La parte superior de su cabeza está completamente calva, aunque tiene algo de pelo blanco en la parte posterior y los lados de la cabeza, la parte de atrás de la cual se ata con una cinta amarilla en un moño, viste un traje Ninja de color gris y negro y sobre el lleva una capa de color rojo y verde con contornos amarillos con el Kanji Tsuchikage en la parte de atrás.

El kazekage,estaba vestido con la típica túnica y sombrero de Kage tapando casi la totalidad de su rostro excepto sus ojos con la diferencia de que su tunica tenia partes de color verde.

"Veo que aun sigues vivo Sarutobi"-dijo el Raikage A haciendo que Sarutobi se ría.

"Jajaja aun tengo mucho por vivir amigo mio"-Sarutobi sonrió.

"No has pensado dejar el puesto todavía hiruzen"-dijo Oonoki sentándose en su silla.

"No hasta que encuentre a un sucesor digno de llevar el manto de hokage y la carga que conlleva Oonoki"-respondió Sarutobi.

"Veo que la mayoría de los participantes son de konoha Hokage-dono, al parecer la nueva generación es mucho mas fuerte que la anterior"-dijo el Kazekage con una voz llena de intriga.

"Es cierto, mi ototo me ha hablado de algunas cosas interesantes de sus genin, dos de ellos en particular, los llamados el aoi senko y el konoha no berserker-dijo A con una mirada seria sorprendiendo a los demas Kages excepto a Hiruzen.

"Oh si ellos estan junto con los demas participantes, el rubio con los brazos de oro es el Konoha no berserker, su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y el otro el de la mascara dorada y bufanda es el aoi senko el es Neji Hyuga"-dijo Sarutobi haciendo que los kages miren tanto a Naruto Como a Neji.

"Ya veo aai que son ellos, debo decir que a simple vista se ven normales, pero creo que los dos sabemos que son ellos verdad hokage-dono"-dijo el Raikage haciendo que el hokage asienta.

"Así es raikage-dono, estoy plenamente seguro de que su ototo le ha informado todo cierto"-el Raikage asintió a lo que dijo Sarutobi.

Asi es estoy al tanto de que hay tres de ellos aquí, bee y su esposa son dos mas eso quiere decir que faltan otros tres"-dijo el Raikage.

Durante todo este tiempo tanto el "kazekage" como el Tsuchikage estaban pendientes de la conversación, al parecer el raikage y el hokage compartían un secreto bastante valioso esto podría complicar mucho sus planes.

"Oiya oiya parece que estas interesado en nosotros no es así raikage-chan"-

Todos los kage se tensaron e inmediatamente voltearon para ver a Susanoo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

" _¿Cuando aparecio?"-_ exclamaron en su mente el Raikage, tsuchikage, la mukage y el Kazekage.

"Susanoo me alegra que unas a nosotros, pero la próxima trata de no darme un ataque al corazón"-dijo Sarutobi con calma ensanchando la sonrisa de Susanoo y sorprendiendo a los Kages al enterarse de que este hombre era el tan afamado Susanoo que recientemente se hizo famoso en las naciones elementales.

"Oh no seas tan aburrido hokage-chan, queria conocer a los kages por mi mismo y ver si eran tan fuertes como se rumora"-explico Susanoo despreocupadamente.

"Susanoo, el konoha no hitoriki, debo decir que eres tal y como te describen los rumores"-dijo el Raikage.

Desde que se enlisto en las filas de Konoha la reputación de Susanoo como asesino y amante de las batallas es conocido por todas las aldeas, no por nada esta catalogado como "huir a la vista" en el libro bingo algo que no muchos ninjas han logrado.

"Hooo, veo que sabes de mi, que honor, aunque yo también se algunas cosas de de ti raikage-chan gracias a lo que nos ha dicho tu hermano y debo decir que no estoy decepcionado, que me dices ¿Qué tal si tenemos un combate?"-susanoo le dio una sonrisa demoniaca haciendo que el Raikage le sonria de vuelta.

"Es una propuesta muy interesante, quizás después de que terminen los examenes"'respondio ensanchando la sonrisa de Susanoo.

" **Jajaja este tipo me agrada"** -dijo Augus dentro de la cabeza de Susanoo.

"Susanoo Raikage-dono ya tendrán tiempo después para su encuentro es momento de presenciar la pelea de los candidatos"-dijo Sarutobi con censates.

El raikage y Susanoo se miraron un momento para después asentir y se trasladaron a sus lugares, el Raikage en su silla y Susanoo junto a sarutobi.

"Por cierto hokage-chan, ¿tienes la aldea asegurada?"-pregunto Susanoo al oído de Sarutobi para que nadie mas lo oyera.

"¿Por qué preguntas eso susanoo?"-pregunto de vuelta Sarutobi pero por alguna razon sentia que no le gustaria la respuesta.

"Etto, si sabes que Neji y Naruto pelearan eventualmente ¿verdad?, te puedo asegurar que durante su pelea ellos destruirán la aldea y los alrededores en el proceso"-dijo Susanoo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

"…"

"…"

"..."

"…."

"Hokage-chan"-

Susanoo sacudió la mano frente al hokage que se había congelado en su cilla.

 _THUMP_

Para después caer al suelo inconsciente con los ojos blancos mientras sacaba espuma por la boca.

"HOKAGE-SAMA/DONO/CHAN"-gritaron todos los kages , Susanoo y loa ambus en el balcón.

LAS GRADAS

Mientras tanto en el publico los genin de konohoha,suna,Taki y Kumo estaban sentados a la espera del inicion de los combates.

"Oh vamos cuanto mas va a demorar esto ya quiero que empiece"-dijo Kiba casi rebotando en su asiento junto con su siempre fiel compañero Akamaru acostado es su cabeza.

"Woof woof"-ladro Akamaru que se veia igual de emocionado.

Se puede sentir la fuerza de las llamas de la juventud por todo el estadio-dijo Lee igual de emocionado

"Cálmense chicos ya casi empieza así que no se desesperen"-dijo Shino con calma pero si miraba detenidamente se podia ver que también estaba emocionado.

"Ma ma chicos estoy seguro que ya no falta mucho para que empiece"-dijo Tatsumi sentado junto a Main.

"Es cierto chicos relájense no van a sacar nada si se desesperan"-dijo Main que descansaba la cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

"Que problemático no se ni para que vine ya se quienes serán los finalistas de este examen"-dijo Shikamsru bostezando.

"Ah si y se puede saber quienes son eh"-pregunto Temari que estaba sentado junto a el.

"Es odvio que naruto y neji, esos dos se convertirán en chinun de forma segura _bueno si la aldea sigue en pie después de su pelea"-_ dijo Shikamaru aunque lo ultimo lo agrego mentalmente, si esos dos pelean lo mas seguro es que la aldea se convierta en un cráter en el mapa al igual que lo que paso en Uzu cuando lucharon contra Susanoo.

"¿No crees que estas exagerando?"-

"Créeme esos dos son otra cosa, pocos en esta arena pueden hacerles frente incluyendo a tu hermano, la probabilidad de que esos dos sean chunin es de un 100%"-dijo Shikamaru dejando completamente atónita a Temari.

"Naru-kun, Hinata, Sakura,Nejenda, Leone, Chouji denlo todo"-exclamo Ino animando a su novio y sus amigos desde su asiento

"Contrólate Ino ni siquiera han comenzado a pelear todavía"-dijo Akame de forma seria.

"Vamos Akame no seas tan aguafiestas"-dijo Ino con una sonrisa haciendo que a Akame le salga una vena en la frente.

"Ma ma chicas no empiecen a discutir"-dijo Kin tratando de aliviar el ambiente.

"Estoy emocionada ya quiero ver a Naruto-kun pelear"-dijo Fu como niña en tienda de dulces.

" **Aaaaaaaahhhh, ya quiero que empiece porque rayos no ha comenzado esto todavía"-** exclamo chomei en la cabeza de Fu.

" _Estoy segura de que están esperando a la llegada de mas gente al estadio"-_ respondió Fu en su mente.

En otra sección de las gradas la familia Uzumaki/namikaze y la familia de Asura estaba sentada a la espera de que inicien los combates.

"Mira Mina-kun nuestro sochi dattebane"-dijo Kushina que usaba un henge para parecer una civil.

"Lo se kushi-chan no podria estar mas orgulloso de el"-dijo Minato que tabien usaba henge.

Ambos estaban en la alegría absoluta, su hijo en la final de los examenes chunin y ambos estaban aquí para apoyarlo.

"Se ve que estas muy emocionada Kushi-chan"-dijo Mikoto que estaba sentada al lado de la pareja.

¿Por qué no lo estaría miko-chan?, mi sochi esta a punto de patearle el trasero a todos en este examen dattebane"-dijo Kushina con confianza.

Mikoto simplemente se rio un poco ante las palabras de su amiga, ella también creía que su hombre ganaría los exámenes pero era un poco mas prudente que Kushina a la hora de expresarlo, ella después paso a ver a su hijo que tenia una mirada arrogante en su rostro y suspiro, ella también igualmente lo apoyaba para que de lo mejor en sus combates y oraba a kami para que estuviera seguro.

"Hina-chan, Neji-chan gambare"-dijo Hitomi igualmente disfrazada mientras apoyaba a si hija y sobrino, ella deseaba estar al lado de su marido y su sobrina pero por ahora debia mantenerse oculta.

"Oto-san patéales el trasero"-grito Inari que estaba sentado junto a su madre, Tsunami simplemente sonrió ante los intentos de Inari para mostrar su apoyo a su padre adoptivo.

"Esto se parece un poco a las peleas que se libraban en el estadio de shinkoku ¿verdad okaa-sama?"-dijo Mithra sin despegar la vista de Naruto.

"Es cierto Mithra la única diferencia es que este estadio es mucho mas pequeño"-dijo Durga con una risita.

"Es cierto, eso es malo, cuando Naru-kun y Oto-sama peleen contra Neji-aniki y Yasha-oji de seguro el estadio no aguantara la lucha"-dijo Mithra con algo de preocupación.

"En eso puede que tengas razón mithra"-dijo Durga con una risa nerviosa y una gota de sudor en la nuca.

En uno de los bordes de la arena estaba Jiraiya sentado a la espera del inicio de los combates, el había dejado su "investigación" por el momento para venir a ver las peleas de su ahijado.

"es hora de que les muestres a todos quien eres y lo que puedes hacer gaki"-dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa.

En otra sección del publico los jounin de Konoha estaban reunidos mientras mantenian la vista en los genin.

"Bueno chicos creo que ya todos sabemos quien gano la apuesta al final, la mayoría de mis genin fueron los que pasaron a tercera ronda asi que creo que yo gane la apuesta"-dijo Kakashi con su típica sonrisa ganando una mueca de los demas jounin que hicieron la apuesta.

"Esta bien Kakashi ganaste pero deja eso para despues estamos aquí para ver a los genin"-dijo Kurena con una mueca haciendo que la sonrisa de Kakashi se apliara.

"En eso tienes razón Kurenai"-dijo Kakashi volviendo a mirar a la arena.

"Miren eso, como vuela el tiempo, no ha pasado mucho estos chicos eran recién salidos de la academia y ahora están a punto de convertirse en chunnin"-dijo Yamato con una sonrisa a lo que los otros jounin asintieron.

"Es cierto, aunque los otros no pasaron estoy seguro de que pronto seran promovidos, todos han crecido y se que convertirán en grandes shinobis y sus nombres quedaran grabados en la historia"-dijo Kurenai que sonreía igualmente.

"Las llamas de la juventud de nuestros gennin estan ardiendo como mil soles"-dijo El siempre animado Gai con un aura de fuego.

"Joder ya quero que empiece, puse todo mi dinero en el gaki y cuando gane me hare jodidamente rico"-dijo zabuza con signos de ryo en los ojos.

"Es una sabia decision Zabuza, todos sabemos que mi sexi y destructivo hombre sera el ganador de estos exámenes"-dijo Anko con una sonrisa.

"Anko, no estas olvidando de que Neji tambien esta hay, no creo que te tenga que recordar que el es tan fuerte como Naruto"-dijo Gai en defensa de alumno.

"Eso puede ser verdad Gai pero se que mi hombre ganara al final y cuando lo haga tendra una muy buena recompensa"-dijo Anko con una sonrisa pervertida.

"ANKO COMPORTATE"-exclamo Kurenai con la cara roja como tomate.

:Vamos no seas tan mojigata Nai-chan, ambas sabemos Que tu también quieres tener sexo con el incluso Yugao ya lo hizo ayer con el y ella es casi tan mojigata como tu"-dijo Anko dejando con la mandíbula en el suelo a los jounin y algunos de ellos cayeron al suelo por una hemorragia nasal.

"¿yu-yugao ya lo hizo con Naru-kun?"-exclamo Kurenai avergonzada y celosa.

"Oh si, hubiera visto como brillaba esta mañana estoy seguro que Naru-kun le dio tan duro que…"-

"ANKO"-

Mientras tanto en otra sección Kilker bee, Samui, Karui y Omoi estaban sentados para prestar su apoyo a su compañera de equipo.

" _Estos combates serán muy entrenados no lo creen hat-chan d-chan"-_ dijo Bee en su mente.

" **Eso es correcto bee solo espero que cuando peleen ese par de tarados no destruyan esta aldea en el proceso"-** dijo Deus.

" _ **Vamos deus no creo que esos dos sean tan idiotas como para hacer eso"**_ _-_ dijo Hachibi provocando que Deus lo mirara con una ceja arqueada. El conocía muy bien a sus ex subordinados y podia afirmar que esos dos eran lo suficiente inconscientes y estúpidos para destruir la aldea durante su pelea, aunque Yasha no lo era tanto, cuando se deja llevar por Asura podría ser tan tarado como el.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ARENA

Naruto y Neji se tensaron ya que sentían que en su paisaje mental Asura y Yasha estaban expulsando una intención Asesina tremenda.

 _¿Qué pasa Asura/yasha-sensei?-_ preguntaron ambos en su cabeza.

 **Siento la necesidad de matar a Deus en este momento-** respomdieron ambos semidioses sacandole una gota de sudor a Naruto y Neji.

VOLVIENDO A LAS GRADAS.

"Je, las cosas están a punto de animarse"-dijo Bee con una sonrisa.

"Debo decir que tienes razón Bee"-se escucho una voz extremadamente sensual acercándose a Bee y los jounin.

Bee inmediatamente volteo en dirección de la voz encontrándose con una mujer morena de cabello blanco y ojos verdes, vestía un kimono de batalla de color blanco con lineas doradas que daban una vista a su muy dotado busto y unos pantalones apretados color negro, en sus antebrazos y rodillas usaba unos protectores dorados y por ultimo unas sandalias ninja color marrón.

La hermosa mujer inmediatamente abrazo a Bee y lo llevo en un beso furioso lleno de pasión que no tardo en devolver dejando con la mandíbula en el suelo a los observantes.

Unos segundos se separaron mirándose fijamente como si solo estuvieran ellos dos en el mundo.

"Te extrañe"-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

"Solo fue un mes"-respondió Bee.

"Es demasiado tiempo"-dijo la mujer con un puchero.

"MABUI-NEE"-Exclamaron Samui, Omoi y Karui felices.

"Hola chicos"-saludo Mabui a los genin de Kumo.

"Cuando llegaste Mabui-nee"-pregunto Karui con una sonrisa.

"Llegamos ayer, queria darles una sorpresa a ustedes y a Bee, pero creo que la sorprendida fui yo, ¿Qué es eso de que tu, Samui y Yugito conocieron a un par de chicos interesantes? Quero todos los detalles jovencitas"-dijo Mabui con una sonrisa picara poniendo a Samui y Karui rojas cual tomates.

"Ma ma Mabui no molestes a las chicas bakayaro konoyaro:-dijo Bee ganandose un sape de Mabui.

"Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que dejes esas tontas rimas"-dijo Mabui con un puchero pero repentinamente paso una sonrisa malisiosa. "Pero tal vez tengas razon,en vez hacer eso tal vez debería tener una "charla" con estos chicos"-

Tanto Samui como Karui perdieron el color en su rostro al escuchar esas palabras.

"NO LO HAGAS MABUI-NEE"-las chicas exclamaron haciendo a Mabui reir.

"Jajajajaja tranquilas chicas no hare nada malo pero si tengo interés en conocer a estos chicos"-dijo Mabui haciendo suspirara a ambas chicas de alivio.

"Si los estas buscando están hay en la arena, son el chico gor-digo de huesos grandes y el chico rubio de brazos de oro"-dijo Omoi ganandose una mirada asesina de Samui y Karui.

Mabui miro hacia la arena y al primero que noto era a chouji, ella con solo verlo podia decir que el chico era de buen corazón pero a la vez era un luchador, su mirada se volvio hacia el otro chico e inmediatamente ensancho los ojos.

"Bee, el es.."-

"Si mabui lo es"-respondió Bee con una sonrisa.

" **Ya veo asi que ese es el vástago de Asura"-** dijo Una voz femenina dentro de Mabui.

"Y no solo el"-dijo Bee señalando hacia la arena nuevamente, Mabui dirigió su mitrada donde apuntaba bee encontrándose con Neji haciéndola ensanchar los ojos nuevamente.

"Y por ultimo pero no menos importante"-bee señalo al balcón de los kages y Mabui lo siguio encontrándose con Susanoo dejándola aun mas sorprendía.

" **Yasha y Augus también, bueno esto si que es una sorpresa"-** una figura espectral se revelo detrás de Mabui, la figura era una mujer extremadamente hermosa de cabello blanco con una figura de relog de arena por la que las mujeres matarían y vestía una armadura de oro que marcaba perfectamente su figura.

" **Lo se debo decir que fue una sorpresa cuando los encontré también Olga"-** dijo deus apareciendo detrás de Bee asegurándose que nadie mas excepto los semidioses y sus aprendices lo pudieran ver.

Olga entrecerró los ojos mirando a los herederos de Asura y Yasha, ella aun no habia olvidado el dolor que le hicieron sentir cuando mataron a su amado Deus-sama, bueno aunque también hayan tenido la culpa después de todo lo que ellos hicieron.

" **Olga se lo que estas pensando y debes olvidar, en ese momento el equivocado era yo, deje que mi ambición nublara mi juicio y pague el precio, no los culpes por lo que paso"-** dijo Deus sabiendo lo pasaba por la cabeza de su esposa.

La mirada de Olga se suavizo un poco, aunque le costara admitirlo ella también había pensado en lo ocurrió en su mundo y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por hicieron y solo para enterarse en el naraka de que todo era un juego creado por un dios loco.

" **Lo entiendo Deus-sama"-** dijo Olga en voz baja, en ese momento sintió que algo tomaba su mano y ella sabia que era la mano de su amado.

" **Lo importante es volver a empezar, en este mundo se nos dio la oportunidad de hacer las cosas mejor así que debemos aprovecharlo"-** dijo Deus apretando un poco la mano de olga para confortarla.

Olga simplemente miro a su antiguo jefe que ahora era su esposo y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bee y Mabui sentían lo que sus inquilinos sentían y no pudieron evitar sonreír de igual forma.

mientras que el hachibi se soplaba los mocos y lloraba como magdalena por la escema conmovedora.

En otra parte de las gradas los lideres de los clases con varios miembros de su clan tambien se encontraban sentados expectantes del inicio del tercer examen.

"Hanabi, quiero que observes atentamente, tu hermana, tu primo Neji son los dos jovenes hyuga mas talentosos en nuestro clan además de que el futuro marido de tu hermana el cual esta a la par con Neji en habilidad y poder también esta presente, no debes perderte ningun momento de esta contienda"-dijo Hiashi de forma estoica pero se podia notar en su voz atisbos de orgullo y felicidad por su hija y su sobrino.

"Hai oto-sama"-dijo Hanabi con una expresión estoica pero por dentro ella estaba chillando como colegiala enamorada esperando ver a su "onii-chan" en acción.

"Dalo lo mejor de ti hijo"-dijo Hisashi mirando con orgullo a su hijo.

"Miren eso mi hijo finalista de los exámenes chunin, estoy tan orgulloso"-dijo Choza fdandole una mirada de orgullo a su hijo.

"Ya nos los has dicho todo el mes choza joder que problemático"-dijo Shikaku con su tipica cara de aburrimiento.

"Jajaja ya deja esa cara shikaku, el hombre esta feliz por su hijo, estoy seguro de que si tu hijo estuviera ahí tu también estarías del mismo modo"-dijo inoichi con buen humor palmendole la espalda a su amigo.

"Además siempre están los próximos exámenes estoy seguro de que nuestros hijos no tardarn en convertirse en chunin también"-dijo Shibi con una voz monótona típica del clan aburame.

"Tenias Razon Kaa-chan, el tiene la postura y las características de un alfa además míralo, esta como para comérselo"-dijo Una chica de cabello marrón atado en una cola de caballo, con unos tatuajes rojos en sus mejillas, vestia un chaleco color marrón dejando una vista a su bien dotado busto y pantalones negros apretados hasta la mitad de las rodillas que marcaba a la perfección sus bien torneadas piernas y su trasero, ella era Hana Inuzuka y en este momento estaba mirando a nuestro protagonista rubio con una mirada depredadora mientras se lamia los labios.

"Ves hana, yo no me equivoco, el chico es un alfa de pieza a cabeza"-dijo Tsume dandole la misma mirada a Naruto, ella ha estado muy interesada en el aprendiz de Asura desde hace un tiempo y ha escuchado mucho sobre el, fuerte, amable, de gran corazón, además de que habia rumores de que era un gran prospecto de padre y los rumores esparcidos por cierta domadora de serpientes de que el era una bestia en la cama solo aumentaban mas su atractivo.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ARENA

"Uuuugh"-Naruto se estremeció un poco.

" **Que pasa naruto/naru-kun"-** preguntaron Asura y Kurumi al mismo tiempo.

" _No se porque pero tengo el presentimiento de que mi cuerpo esta en peligro"-_ dijo Naruto con una gota de sudor en la nuca cosa que provoco que Asura soltara una carcajada mientras que Kurimi le respondía.

" **Bueno, la verdad no me sorprendería tienes a varias chicas que te aman y entre ellas me incluyo, que esperan a que las cojas hasta la inconciencia como si fueran unas.."-**

" **KURUMI-CHAN YO NO SOY DE ESE MODO"-** exclamo Naruto en su cabeza totalmente rojo hasta por los codos.

" **Ah no, es que tengo que recordar todas las cosas que hiciste con Anko o conmigo o que tal si te recuerdo todo lo que hiciste con Yugao ayer, estoy seguro de que si no fuera por su resistencia como ambu ella estaría aun tumbada en la cama y no podría ni caminar"-** dijo Kurumi con cara de pervertida poniendo aun mas rojo a nuestro protagonista.

No hace falta que se lo recuerden, el todavía tiene fresco en su memoria todo lo que Yugao y el hicieron ayer.

 _Flasback no jutsu_

 _Nos encontramos en una zona montañosa a muchos kilometros de la aldea lejos de cualquier vida o civilización, se podia apreciar grandes montañas que parecían que llegaban hasta las nubes._

 _BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM_

Y en un instante una de las montañas había desparecido completamente.

" **SEI"-**

 _PUUUM_

 _En ese instante se pudo apreciar a Naruto y Asura en una intensa cadena de golpes a alta velocidad sacudiendo toda la zona por el poder de los golpes._

" _ **Mas rápido Naruto aumenta mas la velocidad de tus golpes"**_ _-rugió Asura_

 _PUM_

 _Naruto fue mandado a volar varios metros por un poderoso gancho izquierdo de asura estrellándose contra unas rocas._

" _ **Aun….no termina sensei"-**_ _Naruto rapidamente se puso de pie expulsando su aura de batalla roja._

" _ **Entonces que espera ven y atácame"-**_ _Asura hizo una ceña con su dedo índice incitándolo a que lo ataque._

 _Naruto inmediatamente se lanzo hacia Asura llevando su puño hacia atrás._

" _ **SEI"-**_

 _PUM_

 _Asura y Naruto nuevamente chocaron sus puños en un poderozo impacto que sacudio la zona seguido de reanudar nuevamente la cadena de golpes a alta velocidad._

" _Ahora"-rugió Naruto en su mente._

 _PUM_

 _Naruto le acertó un golpe en el rostro haciéndolo perder el equilibrio._

 _PAM_

 _Seguido de un poderoso golpe en el estomago que lo dejo sin aliento._

 _PUUUUUM_

 _BOOOOOOOOM_

 _Y por ultimo un poderoso gancho derecho en la mandíbula que lo mando a volar a una formación rocosa destruyéndola por completo._

" _ **Ah ah ah"-**_ _Naruto jadeaba pesadamente ese asalto tomo mas de el de lo que esperaba._

" _ **Jejeje**_ _"-_

 _En un estallido de velocidad Asura aparecio frente a Naruto de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro haciéndolo jadear._

" _ **Aprendes rapido Naruto, aquí tienes tu recompensa"-**_

 _PUUUUUMM_

 _Asura inmediatamente le dio un poderoso cabezazo derribándolo en el suelo._

" _Uuuuugh"-Naruto se quejo de dolor mientras que ponía todo su esfuerzo en tratar de ponerce de pie nuevamente._

" _ **Eso es todo por hoy Naruto, quiero que uses el resto del día para relajarte y descansar, mañana es el gran día así que quiero que estés al 100%, lo hiciste bien hijo"-**_ _dijo asura con una sonrisa._

 _Con esas palabras finales Naruto callo al suelo dándole la bienvenida a la inconciencia._

 _COMPLEJO UZUMAKI/NAMIKAZE (HORAS DESPUES)_

" _Aaaagh joder"-Naruto se levanto con un jodidamente fuerte dolor de cabeza, el parpadeo un par de veces dándose cuenta de que estaba en su habitación._

" _ **Ya estas mejor Naru-kun"-**_ _pregunto Kurumi en su cabeza._

" _Si kurumi-chan, pero todavía me duele la cabeza, Asura-sensei es un cabeza dura en mas de un sentido"-_

" _ **Escuche eso"-**_ _asura gruño en la mente de Naruto._

 _Naruto inmediatamente corto la conexión mental, escaneo la habitación una vez mas y se dio cuenta de que había una persona al borde de la cama, se froto los ojos para aclarar su vista y vio que era Yugao._

 _Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su novia peli morada, se acerco un poco a ella y le quito un par de mechones que no dejaban ver su hermoso rostro._

 _Esto al parecer despertó a Yugao de su sueño, poco a poco ella saco su cabeza de la cama y se estiro para despertarse completamente, se froto los ojos para aclarar su vista y se dio cuenta de que Naruto la estaba mirando con una sonrisa._

 _Ohayo Yu-chan-dijo Naruto._

 _Yuga parpadeo una vez, parpadeo dos veces mas, se le quedo viendo por unos segundos para después lanzarse hacia Naruto y abrazarlo._

" _Naru-kun estas despierto"-exclamo de felicidad la peli morada para después fruncirle el seño. "No deberías sobre exigirte tanto Naru, mañana es la tercera parte de los exámenes chunin"-_

" _Lo siento Yu-chan pero ya me conoces no puedo estar tranquilo si no entreno todos los días"-dijo Naruto haciendo suspirara a Yugao._

" _Lo entiendo Naru pero se mas precavido ¿si?"-dijo Yugao de forma seria._

" _De acuerdo"-respondió Naruto con una sonrisa." Por cierto Yu-chan ¿ me estuviste cuidando todo este tiempo?"-_

" _En realidad todas lo hicimos, cuando Asura te trajo todas estábamos preocupadas así que cada una de nosotras tomo turnos para cuidarte, yo era la ultima y tengo que vigilar que no vayas ha hacer nada precipitado por el resto del día"-dijo Yugao con una sonrisa._

 _Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse profundamente conmovido, todas sus chicas se tomaron la molestia de venir a cuidarlo mientras estaba inconsciente._

 _¿Cómo llego a ser tan afortunado?._

" _Que pasa Naru-kun"-pregunto Yugao al ver que su rubio se quedo viendo al vacío._

" _No es nada yu-chan, es que…me preguntaba ¿Cuándo llegue a ser tan afortunado?"-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa confundiendo a Yugao." Antes era solamente un huérfano al que golpeaban sin parar y que era repudiado por algo que no tenia control y ahora estoy aquí en una casa con una gran familia, mis padres biológicos están de vuelta, tengo dos padres adoptivos increíbles, tengo unas maravillosas novias con ustedes a las que amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y…".-Naruto levanto su mano haciendo un puño liberando un poco de su mantra en el. "Ahora tengo el poder para proteger todo lo que me importa, a veces me pregunto ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?"-_

 _Repentinamente Yugao tomo la mano de Naruto dándole un apretón firme pero a la vez reconfortante._

" _¿yu-chan?"-Naruto miro a Yugao que tenia una expresión sumamente seria._

" _Tu te mereces esto Naru, tu nunca tuviste culpa de nada, tu nunca tuviste que ser odiado por esos bastardos que te hicieron daño, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes tus padres nunca habrían muerto y tu tendrías todo lo que tienes ahora desde pequeño, todas nosotras te amamos profundamente Naru-kun aunque tengamos que compartirte todas nosotras queremos estar contigo porque eres el hombre que se robo nuestro corazón, que siempre se preocupa por nosotras, siempre estas hay con nosotras en todo momento y nosotras queremos estar contigo a cada paso que vayas no importa los retos que vengan, porque…." -Yugao se traslado a la cama y tomo el rostro de Naruto con sus manos." Yo y las demas te amamos de todo corazón y queremos estar contigo por el resto de nuestras vidas"-con eso dicho Yugao estrello sus labios con los de Naruto tratando de transmitirle todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos a su amado._

 _Naruto sin rechistar abrazo a Yugao por la cintura y la acerco mas a el colocándola en su regazo, se sentía abrumado por las palabras de su novia pelimorada, el también la amaba a ella y a las demas así que también quería transmitirle sus sentimientos._

 _Poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo mas y mas apasionada hasta convertirse en una batalla completa por el dominio, Yugao al final fue la que sucumbió y dejo a Naruto explorar su cabidad haciéndola gemir de placer, en un movimiento audaz el rubio llevo una de sus manos a uno de los grandes pechos de la pelimorada sacándole un dulce gemido unos segundos mas tarde Yugao rompió el beso mirando a Naruto con lujuria y amor._

" _Mi mi, eres un juguetón Naru-kun, permíteme echarte una mano"-Yugao empezó a quitarse su blusa negra dejando casi expuesta la parte superior de su cuerpo y mostrando su sujetador color purpura y negro que apenas retenía su bien dotado pecho y un segundo mas tarde ella desabrocho su sujetador dejando a la vista sus hermosos y grandes pechos para después tomar su sujetador dejando sus pechos totalmente expuestos frente a Naruto._

 _Naruto trago saliva y tiro a la basura cualquier pensamiento racional y en un rápido movimiento el estaba sobre yugao la cual se sorprendió momentáneamente para después sonreír de forma sensual._

" _Umm eres del tipo agresivo eso me agrada"-dijo la ambu envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto._

" _¿Estas completamente segura Yu-chan?"-pregunto Naruto queriendo una ultima confirmación._

 _Yugua simplemente estrello sus labios con los de Naruto nuevamente como una respuesta._

" _Eso respondo a tu pregunta"-dijo Yugao a lo que Naruto asintió._

 _ **IT'S LEMON TIME**_

 _Naruto inmediatamente llevo a yugao en un beso feroz y profundo mientras que sus manos rosaban delicadamente el hermoso cuerpo de su pelimorada haciéndola gemir levemente, Naruto aprovecho esto y inmediatamente introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de Yugao entrelazándola con la suya otra vez._

 _Pero esto no acabo ahí, las manos de Naruto se traslado y los agarro con firmeza dándole un par de apretones para después empezar a masajearlos de forma descarada sacándole aun mas gemidos de placer a Yugao._

 _Naruto Inmediatamente dejo de besar los lavios de yugao para después para después trasladarse a uno de sus pechos y empezar a chuparlo sin descuidar el otro._

" _Oh Naru, dios, mas fuerte"-gimió Yugao mientras abrazaba la cabeza de Naruto para que chupara mas profundo._

 _Naruto sonrió y empezó a chupar aun mas fuerte para después mordisquear el pezón ya duro de Yugao sacándole otro gemido de éxtasis a yugao, Naruto dejo el pecho que estaba amasando y lentamente guio su mano a la intimidad de yugao sacándole otro gemido._

" _Uum, estas muy mojada Yu-chan"-dijo Naruto en un tono algo burlon mientras rosaba sus dedos por la intimidad de Yugao._

" _Déjate de burlas y hazlo si vas a hacerlo"-gruño Yugao respirando agitadamente, si Naruto no hacia algo pronto ella se volvería loca._

" _Jejeje como ordenes mi Tsukihime"-Naruto lentamente empezó a bajar dejando un camino de besos por el abdomen de Yugao para despues tomar sus pantaloes negros ambu y deslisarlos fuera dejando ver sus bragas morada jodidamente atractiva lentamente se la quito para después lanzarla dejando a Yugao como vino al mundo._

" _Eres tan hermosa Yu-chan"-dijo Naruto apreciando cada parte del cuerpo de la ambu que estaba un poco avergonzada._

" _Oh ya estuvo"-en un movimiento Yugao tomo a Naruto colocándolo en la cama y ahora ella estaba en la sima dejando a Naruto una vista completa de su trasero._

" _Te dije que lo hicieras rápido Naru-kun, es hora de que yo me haga cargo"-Yugao inmediatamente tomo los pantalones del rubio y los desgarro dejando ver el miembro totalmente erecto de Naruto._

" _Mi dios, anko tenia razón es como un séptimo brazo"-pensó Yugao mirando el miembro de su amado con hambre._

" _Yu-chan no tenias que romper mis pant"-lo que estaba a punto de decir Naruto murio cuando Yugao engullo de golpe su pene y lo empezó a chupar como si su vida dependiera de ello._

" _Yu-chan lo haces muy fuerte"-gimió Naruto haciendo sonreir a Yugao que dejo de chupar el pene de Naruto para después mirarlo._

" _Oh, ¿Qué pasa niño grande acaso no puedes aguantar?"-dijo Yugao mientras masturbaba el pene de Naruto para después volver a chuparlo con mas vigor que antes._

" _Ok eso es todo"-Naruto tomo el trasero de Yugao y lo llevo a su boca para poder empezar a lamer su vagina probando el delicioso liquido que provenía de esta._

 _Yugao por su parte no queria perder asi que asecelero su felasion haciendo gruñir a Naruto._

" _Yu-chan si, si haces eso yo…"-_

 _Yugao continuo con el mismo ritmo sintiendo el miembro de Naruto temblar en su boca antes de ser bombardeada con su semen en su boca, Yugao ensancho los ojos por la sorpresa antes de empezar a chupar el espeso liquido sin desperdiciar una sola gota._

" _El semen de Naru-kun, sabe raro pero es delisioso"-penso la pelimorada lamiendo el pene de Naruto y cualquier residuo sobrante de semen._

 _Repentinamente Naruto empujo a Yugao en la cama dando una perfecta vision de su tradsero de burbuja, Naruto tomo su trasero con ambas manos y lo empezó a masajear mientras rosaba su mienbro contra su vagina._

" _¿Lo quieres Yu-chan?"-pregunto Naruto a lo que la ambu asintio vigorosamente._

" _Si, si, si hazlo por fovar"-gimio Yugao nublada por lujuria._

" _Dime exactamente que quieres que haga"-_

" _Por favor Naru-kun, mete tu enorme pene dentro de mi vagina"-suplico la ambu haciendo sonreír a Naruto._

" _Buena chica"-Naruto introdujo su miembro de un solo empujón en la Vagina de Yugao._

" _KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"-Yugao gimió de dolor y placer al sentir el enorme pene de Naruto en su vagina._

 _Naruto al introducir el su miembro no sintió atravesar ninguna barrera, Yugao que al parecer sentía su confusión bajo la mirada avergonzada de si misma._

" _Lo siento Naru-kun yo no pude darte mi primera vez a ti, lo siento mucho"-dijo Yugao en voz baja, Naruto se inclino hacia yugao para susurrarle a su oído._

" _Eso no importa Yu-chan, lo que importa es que estas aquí conmigo ahora y nunca mas te dejare ir o que cualquier otro hombre te toque de esta forma"-Yugao casi podia sentir las lagrimas ante lo que dijo Naruto pero rápidamente se las limpio ya que no queria arruinar el momento._

" _¿Como quieres que lo haga Yu-chan?"-susurro Naruto._

" _Lento y romantico por favor"-contesto Yugao._

 _Naruto cumplio la orden, de forma constante y suave empezó a embestir a Yugao sacande gemidos de éxtasis._

" _Sabes que me retracto, quiero que lo hagas como una bestia"-dijo Yugao mientras gemia._

" _Ya rugiste"-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa salvaje._

 _Yugao se quedo sin aliento al sentir a Naruto empujando su miembro dentro de ella a una velocidad casi inhumana mientras haciendo gritar a Yugao de éxtasis._

" _Oh si, mas, mas, mas, no pares"-gemía Yugao con la lengua afuera y los ojos desorvitados por el inmenso placer que le daban las embestidas de Naruto._

" _Estoy cerca yu-chan"-advirtió Naruto aumentado la velocidad de las estocadas._

" _Dentro, lo quiero dentro AHORA"-rogo Yugao apretando mas el miembro de Naruto ya que su propio orgasmo se acercaba._

 _Naruto trajo a Yugao en un en beso y con una ultima estocada se corrió dentro de ella, Yugao gimió en el beso al sentir el semen de Naruto dentro de ella mientras ella soltaba su propio orgasmo._

 _Ambos amantes cayeron a la cama jadeantes y felices._

" _Veo que todavía puedes seguir niño grande"-dijo Yugao al sentir el pene de Naruto aun duro dentro de ella._

" _Sip, Pero creo que es hora de subir el nivel"-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa demoniaca._

 _Yugao lo miro confundida hasta que de repente dos clones de sombra con vergas igual de duras al original aparecieron frente a ella._

" _Oh kami"-jadeo Yugao preocupada y excitada._

 _Lo siguiente que se escucho en la habitación fueron gemidos de éxtasis, gruñidos y cosas destruidas el resto del día. Por suerte la habitación tenia sellos de privacidad ya si no los tuviera toda la aldea hubiera escuchado los gritos de placer de la ambu_

 _ **LEMON TIME END.**_

 _Flasback no jutsu kai_

La cara de Naruto se volvió diez veces mas roja al recordar todo lo que hicieron el Yugao, el le lanzo una mirada rápida al balcón de los hokages encontrando inmediatamente a la pelimorada que al darse cuenta de esto sonrió sensualmente, bajo su mascara un momento y le lanzo un guiño al rubio poniéndolo mas rojo que antes.

" _Ufufufu es tan lindo"-_ pensó la peli morada ambu colocándose su mascara nuevamente, _oh_ si no estuviera en servicio ella le gustaría avergonzar un poco mas a su novio pero por ahora tenia que aguantarse y esperar, oh pero cuando todo esto termine se asegurara de repetir todo lo que ella y Naruto hicieron ayer y mucho mas.

"Ejem, su atención por favor"-dijo Sarutobi llamando la atención de todos en el estadio. Señoras y señores es un placer tenerlos aquí, sean bienvenidos a las finales de los exámenes chunin, estos gennin que ven ustedes en la arena han llegado hasta las finales y ahora se enfrentaran para determinar si son dignos de ascender a rango chunnin, asi que por favor disfruten el espectáculo"- el hokage termino consiguiendo aplausos de toda la multitud por su discurso.

"Atención"-dijo un jounin de cabello castaño que usaba una pañoleta sobre su cabeza y usaba el traje jounin estándar. "Mi nombre es Genma Shiranui y soy el examinador de esta ultima parte del examen, como ya deben saber las reglas son las mismas que las preliminares, perdera quien muera o que acepte su derrota, pero como sensor yo decido quien ha vencido en caso de detener el encuentro ¿les quedo claro?"-los gennin asintieron.

"Bien, el primer combate será Naruto Uzumaki contra Esdeath Yuki de kiri, los demas suban al balcón de competidores y esperen su turno"-

Los demas Gennin asintieron dejando a Naruto y a Esdeath en la arena, pero antes de irse Hinata, Najenda, Leone, Sakura y Yugito aprovecharon para darle un buen beso de buena suerte a su hombre aunque la ultima solo se lo dio en la mejilla, cosa que provoco que la población masculina del estadio maldiga en su cabeza al rubio por su suerte y la población femenina salvo las novias de nuestro protagonista se pusiera celosa de las chicas que estaban con ese rubio sexi.

Después de recuperarse de los besos de sus chicas naruto le sonrió a Esdeath y esta le devolvio la sonrisa.

"Buena suerte Esdeath-chan"-dijo Naruto estampando su pie en el suelo, para despues tomar su postura de combate.

"Fufufu igualmente querido"-dijo Esdeath con su sonrisa marca registrada.

"¿están listos?"-pidió Genma a lo que ambos asintieron.

"Hajime"-

" **L** as damas primero querido"-Esdeath dio un salto hacia atrás para después crear un millar de lanzas de hielo que flotaban en el aire.

"Trata de esquivar esto querido, **Weissschnabel"-** esdeath rugió lanzando las lanzas de Hielo a Naruto que simplemente le dio una sonrisa de tiburón.

" **Quien dijo que iba a esquivar"-** rugió Naruto descolocando a Esdeath.

 _CRASH_

 _CRASH_

 _CRASH_

 _CRASH_

 _CRASH_

 _CRASH_

" **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA"-** Naruto comenzó a destruir las lanzas de hielo que se dirigían hacia el golpeándolas a una velocidad segadora al punto de que parecía que tuviera varios brazos.

Tanto Esdeath como el publico excepto los que conocían a Naruto miraban la escena completamente atónitos.

" **¡ORA!"-**

 _CRASH_

Al destruir la ultima lanza Naruto se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa psicotica en su rostro.

"Fue un buen ataque Esdeath-chan, pero espero que estés lista…-Naruto empezo a liverar su aura de batalla y sus ojos se pusieron blanco brillantes dándole una sonrisa salvage." **Porque ahora es mi turno de atacar"-**

Esdeath no pudo evitar sonreír de igual forma, esto sera emocionante.

" **KATON : HIKEN"-** el puño de Naruto lanzando un gran puño de fuego hacia Esdeath esta ya se esperaba el ataque y creo un gran pared de hielo para defenderla.

 _BOOOOOOOOMMMMM_

La pared de hielo fue destruida por el ataque de Naruto pero dio tiempo ha Esdeath para retroceder.

"Imposible"-jadeo la Misukage anonadada, solo unos pocos selectos lo sabian peto el hyonton de Esdeath no era normal, era mas frio, resístete y versátil que el hyonton normal de su clan gracias a un artefacto en kiri, el hielo creado por Esdeath debería ser casi indestructible salvo por unos cuantos jutsus de clase S, y ahora este chico lo destruye solo con su fuerza bruta y un solo justa Katon, esto era inconcebible.

" **Buen truco pero no será suficiente"-** Naruto aparecio frente a Esdeath en un estallido de velocidad listo para atacar.

" _rápido"-_ pensó esdeath con sorpresa, En movimiento rápido creo una columna de hielo debajo Naruto mandándolo a volar hacia atrás.

"Toma esto **grauhorn"** -dijo Esdeath creando 3 cuernos de hielo de gran tamaño que se dirigian hacia Naruto listos para perforarlo.

" **Ni lo sueñes"-** rugió Naruto.

 _CRASH_

 _CRASH_

 _CRASH_

Los tres cuernos de hielo fueron destruidos en un parpadeo sorprendiendo a Esdeah.

" **No te distraigas"-** Naruto aparecio frente a Esdeath que apenas había reaccionado.

"Mierda"-

 _PUM-_

"GUAH"-Naruto golpeo el estomago de Esdeth dejándola sin aliento haciendola escupir sangre por la boca y mandándola a volar hacia uno de los muros de la arena.

 _CRASH_

Esdeath se estrello contra el muro agrietándolo por la fuerza del golpe de Naruto.

" **Que te pareció eso Esdeath-chan ¿te diviertes?"-** dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sadica en su rostro.

Esdeath tenia sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello, ella se levanto y se sacudió el polvo de su traje militar, llevo una de sus manos y con su dedo pulgar limpio un poco de su sangre que salía por su boca para después empezar a reírse.

"FufufufufujajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"-la risa de Esdeath se convirtió en una carcajada helándole la sangre a la mayor parte del publico que solo podia ver con miedo a la ninja de Kiri.

Ella levanto la vista revelando una sonrisa sádica tan amplia como la de Naruto haciendo estremecer aun mas al publico.

"Si, si, si, si esto es lo que quería, vamos querido divirtámonos mas, sigamos hasta que uno de nosotros no pueda mas"-dijo Esdeath mientras liberaba un aura azul siniestra de su cuerpo y una intencion asesina extremadamente potente haciendo estremeser al publico de miedo.

 **Entonces sigamos con la diversion-** dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro liverando su propia intencion asesina aterrando aun mas al publico haciendo que muchos siviles se desmallen del miedo.

Mientras tanto en las gradas Bols miraba toda la interacción de los combatientes y no pudo evitar un pensamiento pasar por su cabeza.

" _Esos dos son tal para cual"-_ pensó el jounin de kiri con una gota de sudor en la nuca, creo que ya estaba un poco mas claro porque Esdeath tomo interés en Naruto.

Volviendo al combate Esdeath se envolvió a si misma en lo que parecía una gran cúpula de nieve, unos segundos pasaron antes de que la cúpula de hielo se dispersara para mostrar a Esdeath que había creado una gran figura humanoide parecida a una armadura con varios picos saliendo de su espalda.

" **Kori no goremu"-** dijo Esdeath que ahora estaba dentro del gigantesco golem de hielo.

"( **silvido), eso si que es grande"-** Naruto silvo asombrado por el tamaño del golem, era tan grande como chouji cuando utiliza su jutsu de expansion.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA"-rugio Esdeath lanzándose hacia Naruto que la esperaba con una sonrisa.

 _PUM_

para incredulidad de Esdeath naruto atrapo el puño del golem con sus dos manos y ni siquiera se movió una pulgada por su ataque.

" **Vamos a girar Esdeath-chan** "-Naruto levanto al golem de hielo y lo empezó girar en el aire cual muñeca de trapo para después lanzarlo hacia el cielo.

" **aquí te va un regalo** "-Naruto reunio mantra en su puño y disparo balas de mantra cargadas hacia el golem de hielo.

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM_

El golem había sido destruido por el ataque de Naruto pero esto no había acabado con Esdeath todavía ya que ella caía en picada hacia la arena con una sonrisa en su rostro.

" **Aun no termino"-** Naruto dio un poderoso salto hacia la peliazul.

"Ugh, poder es increíble querido"-Esdeath le dio una sonrisa sádica a Naruto que se acercaba hacia ella. "Pero esto no ha terminado aun"-Esdeath chasqueo los dedos y detrás de ella aparecio un jodidamente enorme trozo de hielo detrás de ella del taño de la arena.

"Toma esto **Hagelsprung"-** Esdeth hizo un giro en el aire evitando el trozo de hielo gigante que ahora se dirigía hacia Naruto que actualmente sonreía como loco mientras se dirigía a Esdeath.

" **Eso no me detendrá"-** el aura de Naruto se encendio y voló directamente hacia el gigantesco bloque de hielo.

ARENA

Toda la arena estaba perpleja al ver el inmenso trozo de hielo que se dirigía hacia ellos, muchos de los civiles y algunos nobles trataron de huir ya que no querían morir aplastado.

"Maldita sea esa chica, le dije que no usara esa técnica aquí, hokage-dono debemos evacuar a todos rápido"-dijo la Mizukage pero para confusión de ella Hiruzen se mostraba imperturbable.

"Tranquila Mizukage-dono, todo saldrá bien"-dijo Hiruzen provocando que Mei lo mirara como si estuviera loco.

"Esta loco, hay un gigantesco trozo de hielo que viene directo a nosotros"-exclamo la Mizukage atónita.

"No se preocupe, simplemente observe lo que esta a punto de suceder"-dijo Hiruzen mirando al cielo, Mei no dijo nada pero por alguna extraña razón cumplió con su pedido mirando hacia arriba.

Naruto volo hacia el gigantesco trozo de hielo, llevo su puño hacia atrás y con un poderoso rugido lanzo su golpe hacia el glaciar.

" **ORAAAAAAAAAAAAA"-**

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM._

Para sorpresa, incredulidad y shock de la mayoria de los presentes el gigantesco trozo de hielo se habia destruido completamente esparciendo los trosos que quedaban por toda la aldea.

Esto..-Mei con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas.

Es..-la mandíbula de Seryu cayo.

Imposible-jadeo Esdeath mientras caia al suelo esa era una de sus mas grandes tecnicas y habia sido destruida como si nada pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Naruto no estaba por ningun lado.

"Donde.."-

" **¿me buscabas?"-**

 _PUM_

 _CRAK_

" **Futon: tatsumaki zankuukiaku(** patada huracan)"-Naruto le dio una potente patada cargada con chakra futon en la espalda de esdeath.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"-grito Esdeath de dolor al sentir un poderoso golpe en su espalda, incluso podia sentir su columna siendo destrozada.

Pero esto no acabo aquí ya que el golpe aumento la velocidad de la caida.

 _BOOOM_

Esdeath se estrello contra la arena dejando una gran cortina de humo por el impacto.

" **Esto acaba aquí dattebayo"-** rugio Naruto cayendo hacia la arena en picada con su puño listo para golpear a su oponente.

" **SEI"-**

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM_

La caida de Naruto desato una onda sismica que causo que toda la arena se sacudiera haciendo a varios de los espectadores caerse de sus asientos.

"ESDEATH/CHAN"-gritaron Bols, Seryu y la Mizukage preocupados por la peliazul.

Unos segundos mas tarde la nube de polvo se disperso dejando ver Naruto que habia clavado su puño en la arena junto a la cara de Esdeath, lo mas sorprendente es que el golpe de Naruto había dejado un enorme cráter junto que varias fisuras que se extendieron hasta las paredes de la arena.

" **Gane esdeath-chan"-** dijo Naruto con un rostro serio mientras sus ojos seguían siendo de color blanco antes de volver a su color azul original.

Esdeath que apenas salio del shock simplemente asintió con la cabeza aunque aun pudiera moverse su chakra estaba casi en cero y sabia que si seguía peleando su cuerpo no soportaría mucho y terminaría colapsando eso sin mencionar de que si Naruto hubiera atinado ese golpe probablemente no seria nada mas que una gran mancha de sangre en el suelo.

El arbitro llego y con mucha cautela se acerco a los competidores todavía asombrado por el nivel de destrucción que había provocado esta batalla.

Maldita sea este solo era el primer combate.

"E-el ganador es Naruto Uzumaki"-dijo genma.

Nadie dijo nada o se movió por unos breves momentos, repentinamente se pudo escuchar el sonido de unos aplausos seguido de otro y otro y otro hasta que el estadio compmeto estallo en una completa ovacion para los dos combatientes.

"SUGOIIIIIIII"-

"ESO FUE ASOMBROSO"-

"Maldita sea eso fue increíble"-

"KYAAAA NARUTO-SAMA"-

Los ovación de las personas en las grada

BALCON DE COMPETIDORES

"MALDITA SEA NARUTO NO TE CARGUES TODO EL ESTADIO EN LA PRIMERA PELEA, TODAVIA HAY OTROS QUE TIENEN QUE PELEAR"-rugió Neji desde el balcón, si alguien pudiera ver a través de su marcara verían que tenia varias venas pulsantes en su cara.

"no puede ser Esdeath-chan perdio"-susurro Seryu aun no recuperada de su asombro.

Mientras tanto las novias de nuestro protagonistas que trataban de recuperar el equilibrio después de la sacudida suspiraban pesadamente, su novio tenia muchas virtudes, pero la prudencia y el control de su fuerza cuando se emociona no era una de ellas.

" _No importa cuantas veces lo vea, esa clase de fuerza no puede ser normal"-_ pensó Yugito asombrada.

" **Parece que nuestro futuro hombre tiene un pequeñito problema a la hora de controlar su fuerza"-** dijo Nibi con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

" _Maldito seas dobe, ese poder debe ser mio-_ penso Sasuke rechinando los dientes en frustración pero después de unos segundos se calmo para después sonreír de forma arrogante, _disfruta mientras puedas dobe, ahora yo también tengo un nuevo poder y te hare pagar por todas las humillaciones que me has hecho"-_

GRADAS

Muchos de los espectadores se dividían entre el asombro, el shock y el terror al ver como el "mocoso demonio" había destruido un gigantesco trozo de hielo de tamaño montaña y que había sacudido toda la arena al caer del cielo, muchos de ellos temían que el mocoso tarde o temprano tome represarías contra ellos por lo que algunos aldeanos le hicieron cuando era niño, otros simplemente se asombraban por la fuerza del chico mientras vitoreaban a favor de el y la población femenina…bueno, digamos que quieren un trozo de el.

Mientras que con los amigos de nuestro protagonista tenían varias reacciones.

"Maldito rubio problemático"-murmuro Shikamaru que se había caído del asiento por la sacudida.

"Ahora veo a que te referías con que era mas fuerte de lo que suponía"-dijo Temari que apenas salia del shock.

"Samui"-dijo Karui con cara de palo.

"Si Karui"-respondio la rubia de Kumo.

"Recuérdame nunca molestar a ese tipo"-declaro sin rodeos la pelirroja.

"De acuerdo"-respondió Samui de forma estoica pero por dentro estaba muy feliz por Naruto.

Bee simplente solto una carcajada mientras que Deus sintio una migraña acercarse.

" **ese chico es igual Asura"-** murmuro el semidiós del orgullo.

Asi se hace Naru-kun-animaron Karin y Mithra.

Ara ara es igualito que mi marido-dijo Durga con una risita mientras llevaba una mano a su mejilla.

Si, si, si ese es mi soch-Kushina fue interrumpida pir su miraddo que le tapo la boca antes de que gritara algo que no debia decir, aunque el tambien por dentro quisiera celebrar la victoria de su hijo.

"Naruto-kun es sorprendente"-dijo Ino cual colegiala enamorada.

"Como era de esperarse del ribal de mi hombre"-dijo Tenten con una sonrisa.

BALCON DE LOS KAGE.

Mei Terumi estaba asombrada, no, eso era un eufemismo, estaba total y completamente atónita, Esdeath era la ninja mas prometedora de su pueblo, no solo pos sus habilidades naturales y su hyonton además de su "arma secreta", esta era la primera vez que Esdeath perdía una pelea desde que era una niña incluso los mas experimentados jounin de su aldea apenas podían mantener un combate con ella.

"¿Hokage-dono que le has dado a ese gennin?"-pregunto Mei ganando una ligera risa de Sarutobi.

"Oh, mizukage-dono, le puedo asegurar que Naruto es mas que un simple gennin, creo que mirando este combate se dara cuenta de lo que quiero decir"-respondio el Hokage haciendo fruncir el seño a Mei.

" _Asi que ese el poder del tan famoso semidios de la ira que me conto mi ototo, debo decir que es sorprendente, me gustaría poder enfrentarlo"-_ penso el Raikage con una mirada de intriga.

Mientras tanto el Kazekage estaba sudando a mares por alguna razón y si observaba con mas detenimiento se podia ver que estaba temblando un poco y sudaba bajo su traje.

Mientras tanto Oonoki tenia la mandíbula en el suelo, su subordinado no bromeaba cuando le hablo de este gennin, el era peligroso y debía ser tratado con rapidez si no lo hacia existe la posibilidad de que se convierta en una gran amenaza para sus planes.

"BWAJAJAJAJAJA ASI SE HACE GAKI"-exclamo Susanoo.

 **Ese chico es igual a Asura jajajaja, definitivamente debemos pelear con el otra vez-** dijo Augus con una sonrisa salvaje a lo que Susanoo asintió con la misma sonrisa.

ARENA

Unos segundos después Naruto usando un poco del chakra de Kurumi sano las heridas de Esdeath dejándola en perfectas condiciones.

Naruto se levanto y le extendio la mano a Esdeath para ayudarla a ponerse de pie que con gusto acepto.

"Eso fue un combate asombroso Esdeath-chan"-dijo Naruto dando una sonrisa brillante a Esdeath sonrojándola.

"Pienso lo mismo Naruto-kun, pero no creas que esto acaba aquí, yo aun me puedo hacer mas fuerte y te pudo asegurar de que esta vez no te será tan sensillo vencerme"-dijo Esdeath con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja provocando que la sonrisa de Naruto se ensanche.

"Por supuesto Esdeath-chan pero te advierto yo también seré mas fuerte para cuando ese momento llegue"-respondió Naruto con una sonrisa pero esta se puso un poco un nervioso cuando la mirada de Esdeth se volvió lujuriosa.

"Ahora, naru-kun creo que tu y yo tenemos otro tipo de batalla pendiente"-dijo Esdeath que se acercaba a Naruto cual depredador a su presa.

"O-otro tipo de batalla"-Naruto dio un paso atrás, esa mirada que le daba Esdeath era una de esas que le daba Anko, Kurumi y Yugao cuando tuvieron sus Ejem, actividades privadas.

"Oh si"-Esdeath se acerco a Naruto y antes de que pudiera dar un paso atrás ella lo tomo del rostro y le dio un profundo beso mientras pasaba sus manos y pegaba sus muy dotados pechos al torso musculos de Naruto, unos segundos pasaron antes de que Esdeath rompiera el beso y le diera a Naruto una mirada cargada de lujuria.

"Una batalla en la cama por supuesto y te puedo asegurar de que esta vez tu serás el dominado na-ru-to-kun"-dijo Esdeath con una voz extremadamente seductora y sensual.

Y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

Naruto gano 50 tonos de rojo mientras vapor salía de sus oídos.

Asura parpadeo un par de veces para después desencajarse de la risa en el paisaje mental.

" **Jajajaja definitivamente no hay ningún momento aburrido con ese gaki alreddedor bwajajajaja"** Augus cayo al suelo mientras se seguia riendo.

" _En eso tiene razon sensei"-_ dijo Susanoo que igualmente se reia.

" _Ese es mi hijo"-_ Minato derramaba lagrimas de orgullo por su hijo por tener el sueño de todo hombre.

Tanto Kushina como Durga estallaron en chillidos y empezaron a discutir que tan lindos serian sus nietos de cabellos azules y ojos azules o de cabellos rubios con mechones blancos y ojos azules.

"Gaki eres una mina de oro"-Jiraiya literalmente escribía a una velocidad tal que la punta del lápiz estaba en llamas, todo esto mientras se reía de forma pervertida.

La mitad de la población masculina tenia la mandíbula en el suelo mientras maldecían la suerte del rubio en su mente mientras que la otra mitad caía al suelo por una hemorragia nasal.

La mayor parte de la población femenina estaba ardiendo en celos por la declaración de Esdeath.

Las novias de nuestro protagonista…..bueno, digamos que el aura negra y el intención asesino que pondría al mismísimo rikudou de rodillas era una clara indicación de lo que sentían.

El hokage se encontraba dividido entre maldecir la suerte de su nieto sustituto o estar orgulloso de el por tener lo que todo hombre sueña.

" _Como te atreves Esdeath, como te atreves a conseguir un novio antes que yo-_ penso Mei mientras mordia un pañuelo de quien sabe donde saco.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CIELO.

Las tres diosas miraban fijamente la pantalla para despues caer al suelo mientras se desencajaban de la risa al ver la situacion de Naruto.

" **Jajajajaja, oh miren al pobre Naru-kun esta todo rojo, que lindo"-** dijo Shinigami divertida de la situación de su elegido.

" **A estas alturas me esperaba que ya hubiera dejado su timidez"-** dijo Yami llevandose una mano al mentón.

" **No seria Naruto-kun si no fuera asi, por supuesto que es un poco mas confiado en actuar en publico así con sus parejas pero creo que las cosas directas como la que hizo Esdeath son demasiado para el jejeje"-** dijo Kami con una sonrisa a lo que sus hermanas asintieron mientras se reian.

" **Por cierto nee-san ¿Cuándo bajaremos nuevamente? Quiero ir a jugar con nuestro hombre"-** dijo Shinigami lamiéndose los labios por la anticipación.

" **Uumm"-** Kami se llevo una mano a su mentón tarareando la idea un momento para después responder. **"No estaría mal si bajamos después de que se encarguen de la invasión de ese estúpido pedófilo cara de víbora, supongo que cuando acaben con el podemos darle una recompensa por su buen trabajo gujeje"-** dijo Kami con una risa pervertida que reflejaban sus intenciones nada santas a lo que sus hermanas también se unieron a su risa.

Mientras tanto Naruto sintio un gran escalofrio recorrer por su espalda, algo le decia que las cosas estaban a punto de ponerce locas en mas de un sentido.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno chicos eso es todo por ahora, antes de que me lancen mensajes de por qué Esdeath no utilizo su tecnica para detener el tiempo les voy a decir, como se menciono arriba esta es la primera pelea que Esdeath pierde desde que era mas joven por lo tanto nunca a tenido que empujarse hasta el limite de sus habilidades por lo tanto aquí lo hice ahora ella tiene una razón para mejorar aun mas y les garantizo que sera aun mas poderosa que en el manga de akame ga kill en un futuro no muy lejano.**

 **Pregunta:**

 **¿creen que la habilidad para detener el tiempo de Esdeath funcione con los semidioses, si o no?**

 **Bueno muchachos aquí se despide su amigo jair d, hasta la proxima.**


	26. Chapter 26

**ESTOY VIVO, así es muchachos su amigable autor jair d no esta muerto, lo que sucede es que la universidad y el trabajo consumen mucho de mi tiempo, mi tiempo para escribir y anime se ha reducido drásticamente y eso es una jodida tortura, pero no me quejare mas lo que ustedes vienen a ver es este capitulo y aquí se los voy a dar así que disfrútenlo y sobre mis otros fics los actualizare pronto comenzando por el guerrero definitivo dxd 2. Oh y solo para que lo sepan moví la pelea de Sasuke vs Gaara a la ultima pelea, espero que no les moleste.**

 **En todo caso disfruten el capitulo.**

"humano **"**

 **"biju, espíritu, invocaciones y jutsus"**

 **"** _pensamiento y flashbacks"_

 **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS:** NO POSEO NARUTO, ASURAS WRATH, AKAME GA KILL O CUALQUIER PERSONAJE O TÉCNICAS UTILIZADAS EN OTROS ANIMES O VIDEJUEGOS ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.

 **ADBERTENCIA:** los personajes serán un poco OOC y la historia puede variar tanto la de naruto como la de las otras 2 a mi conveniencia.

Bueno sin mas preámbulo empecemos.

 **Capitulo 26: las finales continúan y el inicio del caos.**

HOSPITAL DE KONOHA

En el hospital de Konoha muchos de los pacientes y médicos estaban viendo por televisión la final de los exámenes chunin, al ver el primer combate muchos se encontraban eufóricos, atónitos, en especial cierta Kunoichi usuaria de Hyonton que veía atentamente este partido, aunque después de la pelea y ver la declaración de la ninja de Kiri la temperatura del hospital descendió varios grados mientras Haku miraba la pantalla con una dulce sonrisa mientras que la intención asesina se sentía por todo el hospital.

"Ara ara parece que mi hermanita quiere adelantarse, bueno no importa ya planeare unas ideas para tratar con ella y al igual que tengo que planear un buen castigo para Naru-kun"-dijo Haku mientras volvía al trabajo ignorando completamente el hielo que se formaba a su alrededor y las miradas de miedo del personal y los pacientes.

ESTADIO DE LOS EXAMENES CHUNIN

" _Siento una perturbación en la fuerza"-_ pensó Naruto al sentir un escalofrió en su espalda, miro hacia todos lados en busca de peligro pero al no encontrar nada, decidió ignorarlo por ahora. Subío a las gradas ignorando las miradas de miedo, sorpresa y lujuria (estas ultimas por fangirls)del publico aunque estas ultimas eran atendidas por Esdeath que actualmente se encontraba abrazando el brazo de Naruto pegando sus muy dotados pechos en el. Al llegar al balcón fueron recibidos Sakura,Nejenda,Yugito,Leone y Hinata que no lucían nada contentas.

"Esdeath-san cuanto tiempo planeas seguir colgando del brazo de Naru-kun"-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa dulce y su byakugan activo mirando a la peliazul.

"Um"-ella inclino la cabeza a un lado tarareando. "Para siempre"-respondió con una sonrisa descarada aumentando mas los celos de las cuatro genin de konoha.

"Chicas ya no peleen, recuerden que ahora tienen un combate pendiente"-dijo Naruto tratando de aligerar las cosas.

"OTO-SAN"-

Un proyectil color verde salió disparado hacia Naruto atrapándolo con facilidad revelando a Inari que sonría cual niño en tienda de dulces y tenia estrellitas en los ojos.

"Fue increíble Oto-san, cuando golpeabas esas cosas de hielo y cuando lanzaste a esa cosa gigante de hielo por los aires y cuando destruiste ese enoooooormeeeeeee trozo de hielo fue asombroso, y y y…."-

"Ma ma Inari me alegra que gustara el combate"-dijo Naruto despeinando a Inari sacándole ua sonrisa al niño mientras miraba a su Oto-san con respeto y admiración.

Mientras tanto Esdeath y Yugito miraban la escena confundidas y miraron las kunoichis de Konoha en busca de respuestas.

"Inari no es el verdadero hijo de Naru-kun, Tsunami-san la madre de Inari también es novia de Naru-kun, por eso el ve a Naruto como si fuera su padre"-respondió Nejenda a la pregunta no formulada a lo que ambas asintieron para después mirar a Naruto y Inari que aun seguían conversando, una sonrisa se aparecio en cara de ambas al ver a los dos actuar como padre e hijo mientras que las demas chicas se encontraban en el mismo barco.

"INARI"-

Naruto y Inari voltearon a ver a Tsunami corriendo hacia ellos algo agitada. Inmediatamente Inari se oculto detrás del rubio para evitar el regaño de su madre.

"Inari se puede saber porque saliste corriendo de esa forma, me tenias muy preocupada, estas en muchos problemas jovencito"-dijo Tsunami con el seño fruncido y con las manos en sus caderas haciendo sudar al niño.

"Ya Tsu-chan, el no hizo nada malo, no puedes dejarlo pasar por esta vez"-dijo Naruto a lo que Tsunami pazo a mirarlo a el y lentamente dejo que su enojo se disipara para después suspirar y mirar a su hijo.

"Esta bien, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso Inari, estaba muy preocupada"-

"Hai, oka-chan"-respondió Inari.

"Y en cuanto a ti"-esta vez Tsunami miro a Naruto y inesperadamente lo beso sin reparo, Naruto ensancho los ojos sorprendido pero no tardo en devolver el beso.

"Buagh, asqueroso"-Inari se tapo los ojos para no ver a sus padres besandose,ambos se separaron y miraron a Inari divertidos.

"Eso no lo dirás en unos años cuando la pubertad te golpee gaki"-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa a lo que Tsunami asintió antes de mirar a Naruto.

"estuviste increíble aunque me preocupe un poco cuando vi ese enorme hielo, me alegra que estés bien"-dijo Tsunami mientras seguía abrazando Naruto.

"Hey, no me golpearan tan fácil, soy fuerte recuerdas"-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Lo se"-Tsunami asintió. Pero es normal para una mujer preocuparse por el hombre que ama"-Naruto inmediatamente se sonrojo ganando una risita de Tsunami. "Volveremos a nuestros asientos, dalo todo Naru-kun y ten cuidado"-dijo Tsunami dándole un ultimo beso en la mejilla a Naruto y caminando de vuelta a sus asientos junto con Inari.

Naruto simplemente se despidió agitando la mano con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, unos segundos después se recupero y volteo solo para encontrarse con Hinata,Sakura,Nejenda,Leone, Yugito y Esdeath que le daban pucheros.

"NOSOTRAS TAMBIEN QUEREMOS"-exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo lanzándose hacia Naruto formando una nube de polvo. Todo esto frente a la mirada divertida de Neji y Chouji y una de confusa de Seryu y Gaara.

"¿Es siempre así?"-pregunto Seryu con una ceja arqueada al hyuga y el Akimichi a lo que ambos asintieron.

"SU ATENCION POR FAVOR"-

Todo el publico dirigió su mirada a la arena al escuchar al examinador dar su anuncio.

"La siguiente batalla sera entre Neji hyuga de konoha y Seryu yukibitas de kiri, por favor pasen a la arena"-Exclamo Genma a lo que ambos genin asintieron.

"Buena suerte Seryu"-dijo Esdeath a su amiga a lo que ella asintió en agradecimiento.

"Buena suerte Neji-niisan"-dijo Hinata a lo que su primo asintió con una sonrisa antes de empezar a caminar hacia la arena pero fue detenido por una mano dorada en su hombro, no tenia que ser genio para saber quien era.

"No te atrevas a dejarte ganar, el unico que puede derrotarte aquí soy yo"-dijo Naruto a lo que Neji sonrió de forma desafiante.

"Eso ya lo veremos"-respondió volviendo a caminar hacia la arena dejando a Naruto con una sonrisa sanguinaria en su rostro, el levanto la mirada encontrándose con Tenten que inmediatamente le guiño el ojo y le lanzo un beso en señal de buena suerte.

"Sarutobi-dono tengo curiosidad, ¿Por qué ese chico Hyuga usa mascara?"-pregunto Bao curioso, el poder de un Hyuga era en gran parte por su Byakugan y no veia el motivo por el cual el chico tenga que ocultarlo.

"encontrara que Neji es diferente a los demas Hyuga de su clan, Ao-san, solo mire el combate y sabra a lo que me refiero-dijo Sarutobi con una sonrisa a lo que Ao asintio aun mas intrigado que antes.

Ambos competidores se pararon frente a frente en medio de la arena mirándose con intensidad.

"Démoslo todo Neji-san"-dijo Seryu con una pequeña sonrisa a lo que Neji asintio.

"Están listos"-pregunto el examinador a lo que ambos asintieron

Hajime-

" _De acuerdo a lo que vi en su combate anterior el es rápido y presiento que el es tan fuerte como su amigo Uzumaki-san, eso quiere decir que no puedo confiarme, ¡peleare con todo desde el principio!"-_ el cuerpo de Seryu empezó a transformarse, su piel tomo un color grisáceo de piel, su cabello atado se volvió picudo y salvaje, sus ojos cambiaron de color Naranja a un tono amarillo, creció unas cuantas pulgas y varios tubos aparecieron en su espalda rompiendo un poco su ropa.

" **Jajajajaja es hora de pelear"-** rugió Seryu con una enorme sonrisa sedienta de sangre que aterro un poco al publico.

" **A eso le llamo un cambio de personalidad Neji"-** dijo Yasha en la cabeza de Neji.

" _Estoy de acuerdo Yasha-sensei"-_ pensó Neji tomando su postura junken.

" _No puede ser"-_ el "kazekage" exclamo en su cabeza al ver la transformación de Seryu, esa habilidad era la misma que la de Jugo, pensé que todo su clan además de el se había extinguido.

"Esa….es una interesante habilidad la tiene esa chica Mizukage-dono"-dijo Sarutobi a lo que le Mei sonrio.

"Es sorprendente verdad Hokage-dono, su kekkei genkai le permite adaptarse a casi cualquier ambiente además de que le permite la capacidad de absorber energía natural a través de su cuerpo"-dijo Mei ensanchando los ojos del resto de los Kages

"¿Cómo es esto posible?"-pregunto Sarutobi, el tenia conocimiento de la energía natural gracias a que su aprendiz Jiraiya, pero el hecho de que una persona, una genin no menos, tenga la capacidad de usarla sin ningún tipo de manera innata, era inconcedible.

"Eso se debe Hokage-dono a que esta viento a la posible ultima sobreviviente del clan Jugo"-dijo Mei terumi disfrutando ampliamente de las mandíbulas desencajadas de sus compañeros Kage.

El clan Jugo era poco conocido para la mayoría de los shinobis, solo un grupo de selectos sabia lo poderoso y lo terrible que era ese clan, dado que de alguna manera descubrieron como utilizar la energía natural sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento volviéndose un clan muy poderoso, pero esto trajo un precio, al poder usar la energía natural pero no dominarla, estos llegaron a volverse locos, convirtiéndose en maquinas de matar sedientas de sangre sin control alguno li que los llevo a su propia extinción.

"¿Mizukage-dono es consiente de lo peligrosa que es esa chica?"-pregunto Oonoki lo cual hizo fruncir el seño a Mei.

"No soy descuidada tsuchikage-dono, soy consiente del peligro que puede presentar Seryu y ella también lo es, ella a entrenado arduamente para no perder su mente por el uso de su Kekkei genkai y ha rendido sus frutos, ahora ella puede controlarse y no matara a nadie a menos que sea necesario"-

Esta respuesta pareció ser suficiente para los Kages ya que volvieron su vista al combate, estos se perdieron la mirada calculadora en la cara del Kazekage.

" **jajaja Espero que estes listo porque aquí voy"-** Seryu cargando hacia Neji usando los tubos de su espalda para impulsarse, cuando estaba frente a el lanzo un golpe directo a su rostro pero este simplemente se inclino hacia atrás cual matrix esquivando el golpe fácilmente.

" **KONOYARO"-** seryu giro sobre si misma lanzando una patada hacia Neji pero este la esquivo nuevamente inclinándose hacia adelante.

" _Um es buena"-_ Neji pensó con una sonrisa algo que su maestro Yasha también estaba de acuerdo.

Neji se mantuvo esquivando el asalto furioso de Seryu con gran facilidad mientras que por el otro lado seryu se estaba enfureciendo, viendo que esto no la llevaba a ningun lado se movió a gran velocidad alrededor de Neji para confundirlo antes de dar un poderoso salto antes de lanzar una patada hacia Neji la cual esquivo saltando hacia atrás.

 _BOOOM_

La patada de seryu dejo un gran cráter en la arena dejando al publico sorprendido, mientras que Seryu miro hacia Neji gruñendo, de la espalda de la pelinaranja aparecieron cuatro tentáculos que de inmediato salieron disparados hacia Neji.

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

Neji disparo varias cuchillas de mantra cortando los tentáculos de Seryu dejándola en shock, pero rápidamente se recupero y con rugido de furia trasformando sus manos en un par de hachas y cargo hacia Neji que simplemente la esperaba de brazos cruzados, justo cuando estaba a punto de atacar Neji desapareció en un flash de velocidad azul desconcertando a Seryu y al resto del publico ya que muchos la compararon con el jutsu de cierto rubio.

Donde..-

Aquí-

PUM

Lo siguiente que supo Seryu es que es que estaba incrustada en una de las paredes de la arena con un inmenso dolor en la espalda, ella salió del muro y levanto la vista se encontrándose a Neji con la pierna extendida.

¿Qué? Hiraishin no jutsu -exclamo el Tsuchikage estupefacto, cuando le informaron que un genin tenia la capacidad de usar ese maldito jutsu el sinceramente no lo creía pero ahora que lo veía en persona estaba completamente lívido al ver la técnica de su antiguo enemigo.

¿hiraishin no jutsu? ¿Cómo es posible?-pregunto Mei con los ojos anchos.

Mientras que el Kazekage si se miraba con detenimiento estaba temblando y bajo su túnica rechinaba sus dientes.

Se equivocan-

Todos los Kages voltearon a ver a Sarutobi que solo sonreía con los ojos cubiertos por su sombrero.

"ese no es el Hiraishin no jutsu, lo crean o no lo que acaban de ver es simplemente velocidad pura"-dijo Sarubi ensanchando los ojos de todos los Kages excepto el Raikage que no despegaba la vista del combate.

" _Increíble, su velocidad es asombrosa, no me extraña que muchos la confundan con la tecnica del yondaime, y por lo que me ha informado Bee apenas aun no ha mostrado toda su velocidad, ese chico Neji y el Uzumaki verdaderamente son algo de cuidado"-_ penso el Raikage reflexivamente.

De vuelta al combate Seryu estaba cada vez mas furiosa, no ha podido ni siquiera hacer un rasguño al Hyuga y lo peor es que siente que apenas si se esta esforzando en esta pelea.

"Vamos"-Neji bajo la pierna y le hizo un gesto ha Seryu para que se atacara. "¿no creo que eso sea todo lo que tienes o si?"-dijo el Hyuga de forma seria.

" **RAAAAAAGH"-** seryu cargo hacia Neji a gran velocidad lanzando una cadena de golpes a gran velocidad pero Neji los esquivaba y bloqueaba cada uno con facilidad frustrando mas y mas a la pelinaranja, Neji se canso de esquivar asi que atrapo el brazo de Seryu y la lanzo en el aire para después saltar y darle una potente patada en la espalda haciéndola caer en picada hacia el suelo.

 _BOOOOOOM_

Seryu choco contra el suelo generando un gran impacto en la arena, un segundos después Neji aterrizo en el suelo esperando a ver si su oponente se levantaba y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver como Seryu se ponía de pie aun después de ese golpe, la chica tenia un espíritu fuerte.

¿aun quieres seguir?-pregunto Neji cruzándose de brazos haciendo a Seryu gruñir de rabia.

" **Maldito"-** siseo la Jugo, " **NO TE BURLES DE MI"-** rujió con furia convirtiendo sus manos en cañones mientras que varios tubos salían de su espalda apuntando hacia Neji.

" **CHUPATE ESTA HIJO DE PUTA, TAREN FURINZOJO"-** seryu disparo su rayo de chakra directo hacia Neji que no se movía.

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM_

La explosión generada por el rayo de energía sacudió levemente la arena haciendo muchos espectadores gritaran de miedo.

" **Jajajaja, eso es lo que te pasa por engreído"-** exclamo Seryu con una sonrisa psicótica en su rostro.

"Se puede saber a donde estas apuntando"-dijo una voz tras de Seryu haciéndola temblar, volteo y se encontró con Neji en posición de ataque.

" **Estas en mi campo de adivinación Hakke Rokujūyon Sho** "-dijo Neji empezando su asalto.

 **Nisho** (2 palmas)-

 **Yonsho** (4 palmas)-

 **Hachicho** (8 palmas)-

 **Jurokusho** ( 16 palmas)-

 **Sanji nisho** ( 32 palmas)-

" **ROKUJUYON SHO** (64 palmas)-Rugió Neji dando su ultimo golpe a Seryu mandándola a volar al otro lado de la arena.

 _CRASH_

Seryu se estrello contra la pared del estadio levantando una gran cortina de humo por el inpacto.

"SERYU"-gritaron La Miuzukage, Esdeath y Borls.

La cortina de humo empezó dejando ver a una Seryu incrustada en la pared con la cabeza y los brazos colgando con un poco de sangre saliendo su boca, poco a poco su transformación retrocedió volviéndola a la normalidad hasta que su cuerpo cedió y cayo al suelo al borde del colapso y respirando con dificultad, era un milagro que estuviera consiente.

"Fue un combate asombroso, no te sientas mal por perder, fuiste una gran oponente y espero que algún día volvamos a pelear otra vez Seryu-san"-dijo Neji dejando sorprendida a Seryu asi como al resto del publico.

La peli naranja salió rápidamente de la sorpresa y sonrió. "eso espero Neji-san"-con esa ultima frase Seryu le dio la bienvenida a la inconciencia.

Nuevamente el estadio quedo en silencio, nadie decía nada hasta que el jounin aparecio en la arena confirmando que Seryu estaba inconsciente.

"El ganador es Neji Hyuga"-Anuncio el jounin antes de que el estadio estallara en victoreos para el Hyuga y varios para la pelinaranja de Kiri.

SI ESO ES NEJI ESE ES MI HOMBRE-grito Tente a todo pulmón para incredulidad y celos de las muchas fans del Hyuga.

"Me enorgulleces hijo"-Hizashi con una sonrisa aplaudía a su hijo desde su asiento.

"Neji-niisan es asombroso"-dijo Hanabi con una pequeña sonrisa aunque por dentro celebraba con gran entusiasmo la victoria de su primo.

"Ciertamente Hanabi"-dijo Hiashi que también sonreía mientras aplaudía a su sobrino.

Fue un combate asombroso Neji-chan-alabo la Hyuga oculta con una pequeña sonrisa.

Unos segundos después los med-nin llegaron a la arena colocando a seryu en una camilla y llevándola al área medica, Bols inmediatamente fue con ellos para asegurase de que se su alumna estuviera segura.

Esdeath al ver esto se preocupo hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro y vio que era Naruto que le sonreía de forma reconfortante.

"No te preocupes, Neji no le dio ningún daño permanente, dale un poco de reposo y veras que ella se pondrá bien"-dijo Naruto aliviando a Esdeath un poco, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió para ponerse al día con los med-nins, Bols.

Mientras tanto en el publico cierto Inuzuka salía de su asiento junto con su fiel compañero.

"Oi Kiba, ¿adonde vas?"-pregunto Tatsumi a lo que el Inuzuka trato de explicar nerviosamente.

"E-tto, y-y-y-yo voy al baño, si eso es Akamaru y yo tenemos que ir al baño, asi que adios-Kiba y Akamaru salieron rápidamente dejando confundido a Tatsumi y a una divertida Ino que trataba de aguantar una risita, oh ella sabia a donde va y no se necesita ser un genio o la renia del chisme de Konoha (la cual era ella) para saber a donde iba.

Naruto sonrío al verla marchase antes de mirar hacia la arena o mas precisamente a su rival que camino de vuelta al balcón de competidores donde encaro a su Amigo/rival con una sonrisa demoniaca, Neji solo sonreía ligeramente, mientras que las figuras espectrales de Asura y Yasha se hacían visibles y inconscientemente empezaron a liberar mantra.

" **Solo un poco mas y finalmente resolveremos esto"-** dijo Asura con una sonrisa en su rostro igual a la de su hijo.

" **Tan ansioso estas de perder de Asura"-** respondió Yasha riéndose entre dientes.

" **No, solo esperamos que aguanten lo suficiente hasta que muerdan el polvo"-** esta vez hablo Naruto.

" **Ya veremos quien muerde el polvo"-** respondió Neji con confianza.

Mientras tanto con el publico se encontraba acojonado por la intimidante presencia de los semidioses salvo unos pocos como los otros semidioses y sus anfitriones, los jinchurikis, los jounin de Konoha y sus amigos que ya se habían acostumbrado un poco a la presión.

" _¿Cómo es esto posible?"-_ exclamo Sasuke se furia en su mente mientras apretaba los puños y temblaba por la presión del aura de los aprendices de semidioses, no solo el tonto de Naruto ahora también ese estúpido Hyuga, ¿Cómo es que esos dos inútiles consiguen ese tipo de poder y no el?, el merecía esa clase poder, lo necesitaba para vengar a su clan, cuando acabe con esos dos les exigirá que le digan todos sus secretos ya que solo un Uchiha como el los merece.

Unos momentos después ambos dejaron de emitir su aura y las figuras de yasha y Asura desparecieron dejando respirar al publico nuevamente.

"Bueno iré a ver a Tenten **"-** dijo Neji desapareciendo en un flash azul para ir con su novia, mientras que Naruto simplemente sonreía por la emoción de su futuro combate.

" **Jajajaja esos dos están emocionados hace tiempo que no veo una pelea de esos dos sin que se contengan, sera interesante"-** dijo el siempre adicto a las peleas Augus con una carcajada apareciendo de forma espectral atrás de Susanoo.

" _Esos dos ahora mismo están parejos, sera emocionante ver quien triunfa al final, aunque seria mejor si pudiéramos entrar"_ -pensó Susanoo inconscientemente apretando la empuñadura de su espada, a lo que Augus soltó otra carcajada.

" **Por ahora dejémoslos, la rivalidad entre esos dos ha sido así desde que empezaron su entrenamiento para los guardianes generales y esa se traspaso a sus discípulos así que por ahora solo sera una lucha entre ellos, después podemos unirnos a la diversión"-** dijo Augus con una sonrisa sádica a lo que Susanoo también sonrió de acuerdo con su sensei mientras que inconscientemente empezó a liberar un poco de mantra.

" _Mi aldea, mi pobre aldea sera destruida por ese par de locos"-_ pensó Sarutobi llorando por dentro mientras que por fuera mantenía una cara completamente seria.

Después de unos minutos el publico finalmente se había calmado y el examinador aparecio en medio de la arena para anunciar el próximo combate.

"Bien, el siguiente combate de las finales sera entre Sakura Haruno de Konoha contra Chouji Akimichi de Konoha, así que vengan a la arena"-dijo el examinador.

"Aquí vamos"-Chouji les dio una mirada a sus amigos y todos le asintieron con la Cabeza mostrándole su apoyo y le desearon suerte antes de caminar a la arena.

"Bueno Sakura-chan, es tu hora de brillar"-dijo Naruto a lo que Sakura asintió.

"Si Naru-kun"-en ese momento Naruto a abrazo por la cintura y la beso apasionadamente, Sakura ensancho los ojos sorprendida antes de cerrarlos y devolver el beso abrazando a Naruto por el cuello, unos segundos después se separaron mirándose de forma cariñosa.

"Um, ahora si que estoy motivada y espero tener mas de eso si gano"-dijo Sakura guiñándole el ojo antes de caminar hacia la arena con un sutil balanceo de caderas para su novio.

"Oye Kakashi, tu los entrenaste ¿no?, ¿Quién crees que tenga la ventaja?"-pregunto Yamato curioso.

"A decir verdad no estoy seguro, asi como Chouji tiene sus jutsus de clan y el taijutsu de clan lo cual de por si ya es devastador en un Akimichi, además de eso le enseñe algunos jutsus doton para ayudar a su ataque y su defensa, Sakura por otro lado tiene jutsus del mismo elemento y su propia versión del taijutsu de Tsunade-sama, además de eso Rin a ampliado su gama de jutsus médicos y no olvidemos su habilidad en genjutsu"-respondió Kakashi colocándose una mano en la barbilla.

"Lo que quiere decir que este combate sera muy reñido"-dijo Gai a lo que Kakashi asintió mirando a sus dos alumnos en la arena.

Ambos se colocaron en medio de la arena mirándose ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

"Buena suerte Chouji"- Sakura extendiendo su mano y el Akimichi la estrecho.

"Igualmente Sakura, que gane el mejor"-

Inmediatamente se alejaron un poco tomando sus posturas de taijutsu

"El tercer combate de las finales, Sakura Haruno vs Chouji Akimichi…HAJIME"-

Chouji comenzó el encuentro lanzándose hacia Sakura usando su **bubun baika no jutsu** para incrementar el tamaño de su brazo pero Sakura ya lo veía venir y esquivo por los pelos el golpe saltando lejos de Chouji.

"Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso Chouji"-Sakura lanzo posiciones de manos

" **NIKUDAN SENSHA"-** Chouji empezó a girar y se dirigió cual bola de demolición hacia Sakura que salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia y al aterrizar empezó a hacer sellos de manos.

"Doton: Tsuchi Suru (Tierra en Expansión)"-Sakura coloco las manos en el suelo haciendo que este empezara a resquebrajarse haciendo que varias rocas salieran del suelo haciendo que el Akimichi vuelva a su forma norma y retroceda para evitar el ataque.

Sakura aprovecho esto y cargo Chakra en sus pies llegando hasta Chouji en un parpadeo un poderoso derechazo haciéndolo perder el aliento y derrapar hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe.

Chouji ignoro el dolor y empezo a hacer posiciones de manos antes de colocar las palmas en el suelo.

"Doton: Kyodan no Jutsu (Técnica de las Balas Asesinas)"-varias esferas de tierra salieron del suelo y salieron disparadas hacia Sakura que apenas pudo responder a tiempo al ataque logrando esquivar varias de las balas aunque algunas de ellas le dieron en los brazos, estomago y en su perna derecha haciéndola mas lenta, Chouji aprovecho esto y se lanzo hacia ella antes de que pudiera moverse otra vez expandiendo su tamaño nuevamente y rodando hacia ella, Sakura inmediatamente comenzó a pasar posiciones de manos antes de colocarlas en el suelo.

"Doton: doryu taiga"-el suelo debajo de Chouji se convirtió en lodo desviando su cuerpo hacia una de las paredes de arena.

 _CHASH_

Chouji se estrello contra la pared generando un gran impacto, rápidamente volvió a su tamaño normal, rápidamente volteo y vio a Sakura cargando hacia el así que Chouji espero hasta que estuviera a una distancia adecuada y ataco.

"Eso es todo Sakura, **bubun baika no jutsu(** jutsu de expansión parcial) **"-** Chouji expandió ambos brazos atrapando a Sakura dejándola totalmente inmóvil por su agarre de hierro, Sakura maldijo su descuido y trato de forzar el agarre para liberarse pero solo hizo que Chouji aumentara mas la presión, estaba completamente inmóvil.

"Rindete Sakura este combate termino"-el Akimichi apretó el agarre de Sakura que apretó los dientes tratando de aguantar el dolor de sus huesos empezando quebrarse.

"Eso es todo Chulk ya la tienes acaba con esa frentuda"-animo Karui con una sonrisa.

"Vamos Sakura no te rindas"-alentó Nejenda a su compañera de equipo/hermana de harem.

"sakura se que puedes hacerlo"-Exclamo el rubio con mechones blancos a su novia, el sabia que aun podia darle la vuelta a este combate.

"Bueno Kakashi parece que Chouji gano este combate"-comento Kurenai.

"Uuum, no, al menos no aun, Sakura aun tiene un truco bajo la manga"-dijo Kakashia lo que todos lo miraron con duda, excepto Rin que ya sabia a lo que sabia a lo que se referia su marido.

"¿Que quieres decir Kakashi?, la pelo de chicle esta totalmente inmovilizada, no puede hacer posiciones de manos por lo que el combate ha terminado"-dijo Zabuza mirando interrogante al ciclope.

"Verán, durante nuestro entrenamiento Sakura desarrollo una nueva técnica que le ayudara a voltear las cosas en el combate"-

"Es cierto, ella nos dijo que era su carta del triunfo si se veía en apuros contra Chouji"-dijo Rin con una mirada seria.

"¿y que clase de técnica es?"-pregunto Yamato ahora mas intrigado.

"Solo observen"-dijo Kakashi haciendo que todos volvieran a ver al combate.

"Ríndete ahora Sakura, ya no puedes moverte, esto termino"-gruño Chouji apretando un poco mas el agarre haciendo a Sakura gruñir de dolor nuevamente pero para su incredulidad ella sonrió.

"Lo siento Chouji no me rendiré, aun me queda un As bajo la manga"-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, Chouji la miro incrédulo por un momento hasta que empezó a sentir que la piel de la pellirosa empezaba a arder, la piel de Sakura empezó a enrojecerse y a soltar vapor de su cuerpo.

"¿sakura que"-para su sorpresa y la del publico en general la pelirrosa empezó a forzar el agarre de Chouji con solo su fuerza…..y lo estaba logrando, Chouji apretaba mas y mas el agarre pero la pelirrosa era mas fuerte.

 **SHANNAROO-** Sakura rugió liberándose del agarre del Akimichi mandándolo a derrapar hacia atrás atónito, pero no tubo tiempo de hacer algo mas ya que Sakura aparecio frente a el en un parpadeo.

 _PUM_

Sakura le propino un potente gancho izquierdo en el rostro mandándolo hacia atrás, pero para su incredulidad Sakura lo intercepto antes de que se estrellara contra la pared y le propino una potente patada en la espalda.

 _CRAK_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"-Chouji grito de dolor y salió disparado nuevamente hacia el otro lado de la arena estrellándose contra el muro pero nuevamente Sakura aparecio en un estallido de velocidad esta vez sobre el alzando una pierna propinándole una potente patada en la cabeza mandándolo al suelo.

 _BOOOOOOOM_

El impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte para crear un cráter debajo de chouji.

"¿c-c-como es que eres tan rápida?"-jadeo el Akimichi que trataba de levantarse ignorando el dolor de la paliza que le acaban de dar.

"Jejeje , este es el nuevo jutsu en el que he estado trabajando, yo lo llamo, **Gia sekandou(** gear second/segunda marcha **)** , genial cierto"-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

"¿ **gia sekando?"-** dijo Chouiji interrogante logrando ponerse de pie a pesar del dolor.

"Muy bien Kakashi explícate ¿Qué demonios es eso?"-pregunto Anko atónita.

" **Gia sekandou,** así lo llamo Sakura, es el jutsu que ella desarrollo durante su mes de entrenamiento, usando su chakra Sakura puede manipular su flujo sanguíneo acelerándolo para quemar mas oxigeno y nutrientes aumentando sus capacidades físicas a niveles muy altos"-respondió Kakashi mirando a su alumna con orgullo y algo de preocupación.

"Increíble, es un poco similar a las **hachimon tonko(** ocho puertas internas) **"-** dijo Gai de forma seria y vastante impresionado.

"En cierta forma lo es pero a diferencia de las hachimon este no va dañando de forma continua los músculos del usuario a cada segundo "-dijo Kakashi. " _Pero eso no quita el riesgo de usar ese jutsu, mientras mas lo use Sakura ira quemando mas y mas nutrientes en su cuerpo, eventualmente se agotaran y podría ser extremadamente peligroso para su salud hasta el punto de ser fatal"-_ Kakashi hizo una mueca hasta que sintió que la mano de su esposa tomaba la suya.

"No te preocupes anata, Sakura-chan conoce los riesgos y sabe que tiene un limite establecido, no te preocupes ella estará bien"-dijo Rin de forma consoladora.

"Eso espero Rin"-

 _Debo terminar esto rápido, solo tengo un dos minutos máximo para usar el_ _ **gear second,**_ _asi que debo acabar ahora-_

" _ **Eso es vamos por ese gordo ahora"-**_ rugió Inner Sakura y con eso Sakura salió disparada hacia el y Chouji que se acaba de poner de pie también cargo hacia ella.

"No pienses que has ganado Sakura, **baika no jutsu"** -chouji triplico su tamaño volviéndolo un gigante y empezó a cargar chakra en sus dos manos.

 _Uh oh-_ pensó Sakura con algo de preocupación.

" **QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO, NO TE QUEDES PARADA Y CORRE PERRA CORRE"-** Inner Sakura exclamo y Sakura inmediatamente busco retroceder a toda velocidad.

"Es muy tarde, Recibe esto Sakura, **CHO HARITTE** (EMPUJE DE MEGA PALMA)"-

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOMM_

Chouji empujo sus manos hacia el suelo creando una gran onda sismica que sacudio por completo el estadio, mandando a Sakura hacia atrás por la fuerza del ataque.

" _AUN NO/_ _ **AUN NO"-**_ pensaron ambas Sakuras al unísono, la pelirrosa hizo un giro en el aire y mandando algo de chakra a sus pies para pegarse al muro de la arena y con un impulso disparo contra Chouji quedando frente a el en un parpadeo.

" **SHANNARO"-**

 _PUM_

Sakura golpeo a Chouji en su nariz haciéndolo gruñir de dolor y tambalearse hacia atrás y caer mientras sostenía su rostro, mientras que Sakura caía en picada con una sonrisa y su brazo completamente cargado con chakra.

" **OUGI: BIGGUBAN NO EIKYO"-**

 _PUM_

 _PUAH_ -chuji jadeo al recibir el poderoso impacto de Sakura perdiendo todo el aire de sus pulmones y unos segundos mas tarde la inconciencia lo llevo, unos momentos después volvió a su forma normal.

Sakura aterrizo en el suelo y se arrodillo mientras jadeaba pesadamente y su color de piel volvia a la normalidad, el efecto del **gear second** había terminado y apenas podia moverse, miro por un momento y se dio cuenta de que su brazo derecho probablemente estaba fracturado, eso ultimo golpe era todo lo que le quedaba., unos segundos despues el examinador se paro frente a los genin para hacer su anuncio.

Chouji Akimichi esta fuera de combate la ganadora de este partido es Sakura haruno-exclamo el examinador y los gritos de euforia no tardaron en resonar.

"Así se hace Sakura"-exclamo Nejenda.

"Lo viste, lo viste querido nuestra hija gano"-decía Mebuki haruno mientras zarandeaba a su marido de un lado a otro.

"Si lo veo querida"-dijo el padre de Sakura con remolinos en los ojos.

"ESO ES CHICOS FUE UN GRAN COMBATE"-grito Ino a todo pulmón extremadamente feliz por la actuacion de sus amigos.

"Mendokusei, esperaba que ganara Chouji, bueno al menos lo invitare a un bufet por llegar a la final"-dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa.

"Fue un excelente combate"-dijo Akame con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kakashi dejo escapar un largo suspiro de alivio, ninguno de sus estudiantes estaba herido de gravedad, un poco de descanso y asistencia de los med nins y estarán como nuevos, el observo que los med-nins llegaron a recoger a su alumno inconsciente y rápidamente creo un clon para que lo acompañara y saber de su condición.

Sakura finalmente no pudo resistir mas el cansancio y cayo hacia atrás…..o eso haría si no fuera por cierto rubio de brazos dorados que la atrapo en ese momento.

"Naru….kun"-susurro Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Buen trabajo Sakura-chan, lo hiciste muy bien, creo que debes descansar un rato"-Naruto le "dio un pequeño beso en la frente ganando una risita cansada de la chica.

"Hai, creo que lo hare, te amo"-y con eso Sakura cerro los ojos con una sonrisa, rápidamente Naruto la cargo para levarla a la cabina de competidores pero llego a donde estaba Chouji, y discretamente uso un poco del chackra de Kurumi para que sanaran mas rápido y disipara su cansancio, estaba seguro que en unos 30 minutos estaría bien, unos minutos después los med nins llegaron y se llevaron a su amigo y el se dirigió a la cabina junto con sakura que estaba muy cómoda en sus brazos y la bajo suavemente en el suelo apoyada contra la pared.

Mientras tanto cierta pelirroja morena de Kumo salía de su asiento ignorando las sonrisas picaras de su sensei y compañeros de equipo.

"¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa Karui?-pregunto Mabui con una sonrisa picara.

"Eh, al- al baño nee-san"-tartamudeo la pelirroja nerviosamente y camino lo mas rapido posible no queriendo que se burlaran mas de ella.

"Salúdame a tu chico de huesos grandes"-dijo Omoi en burla.

"CALLATE OMOI"-grito la pelirroja que tenia la cara del mismo tono de su pelo mientras salia hacia la sala medica.

"Sus ninjas se ven extremadamente prometedores hokage-dono"-menciono el Kazekage a lo que Sarutobi sonrió.

"Ni que lo diga Kazekage-dono, estoy seguro de que en dentro de unos años la nuva generación nos dará muchas mas sorpresas Jajaja"-

"Ejem, su atencion, el siguiente combate sera entre Hinata hyuga de Konoha contra Nejenda Hatake de konoha, pasen a la arena"-dijo Genma.

Hinata y Nejenda se miraron y asintieron con una sonrisa antes de mirar a Naruto y darle un beso en la mejilla cada una poniéndolo rojo.

"Deséanos suerte Naru-kun"-dijeron ambas a coro sacando a Naruto de su aturdimiento y asintió con una sonrisa a ambas y con eso las combatientes caminaron hacia la arena, una vez llegaron se miraron con una sonrisa y tomaron sus posturas de Taijutsu.

"Sin resentimientos Nejenda-chan, pero ganare este combate"-dijo Hinata con un tono desafiante.

"Lo mismo digo, espero que hayan resentimientos cuando gane este combate"-respondió Nejenda en el mismo tono.

"¿listas?"-pregunto Genma a lo que ambas asintieron.

"HAJIME"-

Hinata no perdió tiempo y salió disparada hacia Nejenda lanzando ataques de palma rápidos ,Nejenda tenia un tiempo duro tratando de esquivar los ataques, la peliblanca desvío un una de sus palmas y aprovecho para lanzar un **raiken** hacia hinata pero esta se inclino hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, con un rápido movimiento Hinata golpeo su hombro cerrando algunos tanquetsus haciendo a Nejenda gruñir un poco de dolor, ella lo suponía, enfrentar a Hinata en taijutsu era suicidio, debía tomar distancia, la peliblanca Lanzo una patada cargada con raiton a Hinata y esta volvió a esquivar y volvió a atacar a Nejenda con su palma pero Nejenda lo esperaba, agarro el brazo y La lanzo lejos de ella.

Hinata por un momento se sorprendió pero rápidamente se reconpuso haciendo un giro en el aire y aterrizando en el suelo perfectamente,.

"Buen movimiento Hina, ahora que te parece esto, **raiton: sandaboruto"** -Nejenda cargo chakra raiton en ambas manos y disparo un potente rayo hacia Hinata

"Me esperaba esto, **Katon: gokyakuu no jutsu"-** Hinata disparo una bola de fuego de su boca en respuesta.

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

Ambos jutsus chocaron creando una gran explosiona.

"Bueno, ahora si lo he visto todo, un Hyuga usando ninjutsu, jamás pensé que veria el dia"-dijo Mei con los ojos ensanchados al igual que uno de sus guardias.

"vaya esto verdaderamente es inesperado"-dijo Kakashi. tengo curiosidad Kurenai, ¿Cómo le hiciste para convencer a Hiashi-sama para que dejara a Hinata aprender ninjutsu?"-

"Lo creas o no el estaba de acuerdo, Hinata hablo con el en su mayoría sobre su idea de aprender ninjutsu y de hecho estaba contento con su decisión, el cree que esto puede ser un gran beneficio tanto para ella como para su clan"-respondió Kurenai

"Un taijutsu mortal y ninjutsu verdaderamente una aterradora combinación"-dijo Yamato con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Hiashi que significa esta blasfemia?"-dijo uno de los ancianos Hyuga a la cabeza del clan. Tu hija acaba de deshonrar a nuestro clan-

"Estas muy equivocado"-respondió Hiashi con una voz seria. "Le recuerdo anciano que somos shinobis, debemos usar lo que este en nuestro arsenal para ganar, mi hija solo esta haciendo lo que un shinobi debe hacer"-dijo Hiashi en un tono que no daba lugar a discusión.

"Pero la tradición de nuestro clan…."-

"Los tiempos cambian anciano, como la cabeza de nuestro clan no veo ninguna blasfemia en lo que hace mi hija, además les recuerdo que no son mas que mis acesores así que no tienen voz en este asunto, ¿quedo claro?"-

Los ancianos solo pudieron apretar los dientes y guardar silencio, pero su mirada decia que esto no había terminado.

Hizashi, Hitomi y Hanabi le sonrieron discretamente a su hermano/padre en señal de aprobación, Hitomi( **con su henge)** que había presenciado el altercado y no pudo evitar sonreír a su marido, pero mas tarde lo recompensaría, ahora debía apoyar a su hija.

Volviendo al combate, Hinata aprovecho el humo y se lanzo contra Nejenda pero esta lo veia venir asi que saco varios Shuriken y los cargo con chakra raiton y los disparo hacia Hinata.

"KAITEN"-hinata empezó a girar creando una cúpula de chakra repeliendo el ataque exitosamente antes de lanzarse hacia Nejenda nuevamente.

"Tsk, esto no se ve bien"-Nejenda empezó a pasar posiciones de manos nuevamente pero Hinata ya se esperaba esto y cargo Hacia la peliplata colocándose frente a ella en un parpadeo.

" **HAKKE KUSHO"-**

Hinata lanzo una onda de Chakra mandando a volar a Nejenda hacia atrás pero para su sorpresa esta exploto en una bola de humo.

"¿kage bunshin?"-Hinata jadeo y miro hacia todos lados en busca de Nejenda pero no la veia en ningun lado lo que quiere decir que….

CRAK

PUM

 **RAIKEN** -

HInata recibió un potente golpe en la mandíbula por parte de Nejenda alzándola en el aire, Hinata se recompuso momentáneamente logrando una voltereta en el aire aterrizando en el suelo perfectamente otra vez.

"buen golpe Nejenda-chan, pero te hará falta mas que tus trucos para ganar" -Proclamo la heredera Hyuga lanzándose hacia Nejenda pero esta ya la esperaba mientras pasaba posiciones de manos.

"Jejeje no te precipites tanto Hina-chan, **Raiton: Hikari no tama** (esfera de luz)"-Nejenda creo un esfera de luz en sus manos antes de llevarla a su boca y dispararla hacia hinata a gran velocidad.

KAITEN-hinata empezó girar creando una cúpula de chakra desviando el ataque de Nejenda, La hyuga dejo de girar y empezó a pasar posiciones de manos nuevamente mientras se lanzaba a la peliplata.

" **Suiton: suidanha** "-hinata tomo una gran bocanada de aire y disparo un potente chorro de agua de su boca a alta presión haciendo retroceder a Nejenda evitando ser cortada, pero para su sorpresa no tubo tiempo de pensar o reaccionar ya que hinata había aparecido frente a ella.

" **Hakke: hasangeki"-** Hinata disparo una masiva onda de chakra de su palma en el estomago de la peliplata haciéndola jadear de dolor y mandándola hacia atrás por la fuerza del ataque.

 _CRASH_

Nejenda se estrello contra el muro de la arena agrietándolo levemente, rápidamente salio del muro respirando con dificultad levantando la vista para ver a Hinata con una mirada seria.

"Vamos Nejenda-chan, se que no eres tan débil como para caer con eso"-

"Jejeje me conoces bien Hina-chan"-dijo Nejenda pasando posiciones de manos." **raiton: Rairyudan no jutsu"-** Nejenda lanzo un gran dragón de electricidad hacia Hinata.

Hinata paso posiciones de manos rápidamente, " **katon: karyudan no jutsu"-** hinata respondió disparando un dragón de fuego interceptando el de nejenda.

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM_

Ambos jutsus chocaron generando una gran explosión, Nejenda aprovecho el momento y se lanzo hacia Hinata con su puño cargado con raiton pero para sorpresa de esta Hinata se convirtió centenares de pétalos de flor.

" _Genjutsu"-_ pensó Nejenda al ver que los pétalos empezaron a rodear todo su cuerpo, dificultándole moverse y respirar.

" **Ikebana en Imeeji Surui** "-se escucho la voz de Hinata, "mi sensei es la maestra del genjutsu de Konoha aunque no sea mi fuerte no es de esperar que aprendiera uno o dos genjutsus gracias a ella"-estas palabras trajeron una gran sonrisa de felicidad de Kurenai.

Nejenda con gran dificultad uso todas fuerzas para formar el sello de carnero y con un grito de KAI se libero del genjutsu y respiro profundamente tomando todo el aire que podia, pero no pudo disfrutar mucho ya que Hinata nuevamente cargo hacia ella lanzando golpes de palma que con dificultad podia esquivar, Hinata aprovecho esto y lanzo un potente golpe de palma en su pecho dejándola sin aliento y haciéndola retroceder.

J _e…quien diría que la dulce coneja de Hinata podia ser tan brutal, supongo que tengo que usarlo, aun no esta lista pero al menos me dará algo de ventaja_ -pensó Nejenda, unos segundos después la electricidad empezó a rodear los brazos y piernas de la peliplata que se empezaba a levantar.

"Eso es…"-jadeo A.

"Pero como es que…"-Samui abrió la boca atónita al reconocer ese jutsu ya que ella misma podia usarlo pero le había tomado un año entero para dominarlo a la perfección y esta chica ya esta a mitad de camino de dominarla.

"Esto es muy interesante Bakayaro, konoyaro"-rapeo Bee impresionado por ese giro de los acontecimientos.

Kakashi parpadeo asombrado varias veces antes de soltar una carcajada, "esa chica siempre sacando nuevos trucos"-dijo kakashi entre risas con orgullo en su voz, su hija era una verdadera genio del raiton.

"¿Qué te parece Hina?, puede que no este completa y no tenga tanto poder como debería todavía pero he logrado hacer la **Raiton no yoroi"-** diijo Nejenda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hinata que apenas salió de su asombro le sonrió en respuesta a la Hatake.

"Ya veo, en ese caso yo también me pondré seria Nejenda chan"-dijo Hinata mientras que en sus manos se empezaba a reunir grandes cantidades de chakra tomando forma de dos cabezas de leon.

" **Juho: soshiken"** -dijo ala ojiperla mientras tomaba su postura junken.

"No esperaría menos Hinata"-dijo Nejenda desapareciendo en un estallido de velocidad y apareciendo frente a ella.

 _PUM_

Para sorpresa de todos Hinata intercepto el golpe con el suyo propio, Nejenda ensancho los ojos por un instante francamente sorprendida por que Hinata la intercepto, pero no tardo en sonreír salvajemente, nuevamente desapareció en un estallido de velocidad esta vez reapareciendo a espaldas de Hinata.

 _PUM_

Nuevamente Hinata intercepto el golpe con el suyo sonriendo a Nejenda, esta vez aprovechando la cercanía Hinata lanzo un golpe hacia Nejenda pero esta lo esquivo y retrocedió antes de lanzarse de nuevo pero Hinata se inclino hacia atrás evitando el ataque, Nejenda empezó ataque furioso contra Hinata de todas las direcciones a gran velocidad pero esta interceptaba cada golpe,

"Increíble"-dijo Hiashi.

"Nee-sama es asombrosa"-añadió la pequeña Hanabi.

"No lo entiendo ¿como es que Hinata puede interceptar cada golpe y mantenerse al día con la velocidad de Nejenda?"-pregunto Tenten anonadada.

"Eso es porque Hinata-sama tiene un mejor tiempo de reacciom que el de Nejenda"-dijo Neji a lo que Tenten le lanzo una mirada interrogante.

"¿su tiempo de reacción?"-

"Así es, como sabes nuestro byakugan nos da a los Hyuga una visión perfecta de 360 grados, eso quiere decir que podemos ver un ataque desde todas las direcciones pero eso no sirve de nada si no podemos reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para interceptar los ataques de nuestros oponentes, Hinata-sama ha entrenado su cuerpo para que reaccione y intercepte cualquier ataque que se acerque a ella de manera casi automática ahora también esta la capacidad de **soshiken,** el cual absorbe poco a poco el chakra del oponente al mero contacto debilitando a su oponente"-explico el aprendiz de Yasha con una sonrisa, "este combate es de Hinata-sama"-

" **No te anticipes Neji, esto no se acaba todavía, en un combate todo puede pasar, no siempre las cosas resultan como prevemos"** -dijo Yasha mirando el combate a través de los ojos de su alumno.

" _Maldición esto no esta funcionado"-_ Pensó la Hatake con frustración, aun con su **raiton no yoroi** no había aterrizado ni un solo golpe en Hinata y no pudo evitar sonreír, ella era un oponente asombroso, pero devisa dejar de pensar en eso, se quedaba sin chakra y poco a poco la fatiga la estaba alcanzado, hinata también lucia exhausta pero un poco menos que ella, estaba contra las cuerdas, no pudo evitar que a su rostro llegara un sonrisa.

Oh bueno, momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.

Nejenda salió disparada hacia Hinata nuevamente a gran velocidad con intención de golpear a Hinata y esta la esperaba.

 _PUM_

Nuevamente Hinata intercepto el golpe, aprovechando la oportunidad llevo su palma hacia atrás antes de lanzar su golpe de palma a la peliplata.

 **HAKKE KUSHO-**

El golpe le impacto a Nejenda en el pecho de Nejenda dejándola sin aliento y cerrando varios de sus tanketsus, pero para sorpresa Nejenda atrapo su brazo en un agarre muy fuerte para no salir volando por la fuerza del Halle kusho y levanto la vista dejando ver una sonrisa viciosa.

"Lo siento mucho Hina pero si yo caigo tu también lo harás"-nejenda paso posiciones de manos con una sola mano para incredulidad del publico.

 **Raiton: denki shokku(** descarga electrica)-

 _BTZZ_

 _BTZZ_

 _BTZZ_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"-hinata grito de dolor al recibir una poderosa descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, unos segundos después la corriente eléctrica se detuvo y Hinata callo hacia atrás, Nejenda sonrío antes de caer hacia atrás también, ese ultimo ataque se trago lo ultimo de sus reservas además de que el ultimo ataque de Hinata debió haberla dejado fuera de combate, fue por pura suerte y fuerza de voluntad que logro hacer ese movimiento, ahora ya no podia mas.

"E-eso no fue Justo N-nejenda-chan"-alcanzo a decir Hinata que increíblemente al igual que ella aun estaba consiente después del ataque pero no podia moverse ya que su cuerpo estaba paralizado y ni hablamos del dolor de la descarga eléctrica.

"Jejeje…. somos ninjas Hina para nosotros nada….. es injusto"-replico Nejenda con una sonrisa forzada, hasta le dolía reír.

"Es verdad"-Hinata también sonrió.

El examinador se acerco a las combatientes, de alguna manera ambas todavía estaban consientes pero ya no podían pelear mas.

"EL COMBATE ENTRE HINATA HYUGA Y NEJENDA HATAKE TERMINA EN UN EMPATE"-anuncio el examinador a lo que el publico comenzó a rugir de emoción y aplaudir por el magnifico combate de ambas Kunoichis.

"Lo hiciste muy bien Hina"-Aplaudía Kurenai mirando con gran orgullo y felicidad a su alumna.

"Hemos criado a una maravillosa hija y una gran Kunoichi no crees anata"-dijo Rin mientras aplaudía y unas cuantas lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos mientras miraba a su Hija.

"Eso es verdad Rin, no podría estar mas orgulloso de ella"-dijo Kakashi mirando con gran orgullo a su pequeña.

"Fue increíble Nee-sama"-dijo Hanabi con una pequeña sonrisa en el exterior pero por dentro estaba chillando cual fan sobre como era de fuerte y genial su nee-sama.

"Tu hija sera grande no crees Hiashi"-dijo Hizashi a su hermano.

"Por supuesto que lo sera, no tengo duda de ello"-dijo Hiashi con una sonrisa de orgullo, a pesar de que no gano su hija les había demostrado ha todos que era un fuerte Kunoichi y como padre no podia estar mas orgulloso de ella.

"Hina-chan, mi pequeña"-Hitomi se llevo las manos a su boca mientras que algunas lagrimas de felicidad y orgullo se deslizaban por sus mejillas, su hija ha crecido y ella estaba feliz de poder estar aquí para ver como su hija avanzaba en su camino como ninja.

"Fue un excelente combate Hinata-sama"-dijo Neji mientras aplaudía.

" **Jejeje la pequeña hinata lo hizo bien, fue un excelente combate, en el futuro ella y esa chica seran mas fuertes, no dejes que te superen neji"-**

" _No contaría con eso sensei"-_

"No estuvo nada mal no crees naru"-Leone voltea para ver que no había nadie y miro hacia todos lados en busca del rubio para encontrarlo en la arena cargando en sus hombros a laas dos chicas.

"Ustedes estuvieron asombrosas, aunque no me gusta que se hayan lastimado entre si"-dijo naruto con una sonrisa antes de hacer una mueca, mientras que les daba a ambas un poco del Chakra de Kurumi reponiendo su chakra y quitándoles cualquier herida y la fatiga.

Las chicas miraron a Naruto y luego la una la otra Antes de reírse un poco, su novio era lindo cuando actúa así de sobreprotector.

"Lo sabemos Naru-kun pero…"-empezó Hinata.

"Pero una pelea es una pelea y no podemos evitar salir lastimadas si peleamos entre nosotras"-dijo Nejenda

"Aun asi no me gusta"-Naruto gruño, no le gustaba que sus chicas pelearan o salieran heridas, sabia que eso pasaría ya que la vida de un shinobi era peligrosa y lo quieras o no saldrás lastimado o herido pero y lo acepta pero claramente no le gusta y menos cuando son sus amigos o sus novias.

Naruto llevo a ambas por las gradas hasta llegar al balcón de competidores y las bajo suavemente dejándolas apoyadas a la pared junto a Sakura para después de besarlas en la frente a cada una ganando hermosas sonrisas de las tres chicas.

"Descansen, que aun no han terminado, deben estar listas para lo que viene"-susurro Naruto en voz baja a lo que las tres asintieron antes de que cada una pequeño y ligero beso sonrojándolo.

"Estaremos bien Naru, ahora ve el siguiente combate es de Leone-chan y yugito-san y estoy segura de que ellas querrán que las veas"-dijo Nejenda a lo que Hinata y Sakura asintieron de acuerdo. El rubio asintió y las dejo y camino hacia el borde del balcón donde estaban los demas para dejarlas descansar.

"Su atención por favor, el quinto combate de las finales de lis exámenes chunin va a iniciar, Leone Neckoshou y Yugito Nii de Kumo bajen a la arena ahora"-dijo Genma shiranui.

Ambas chicas se dieron una mirada y asintieron, Yugito camino hasta Naruto y lo tomo del cuello y le dio un beso para sorpresa de todos incluyendo a sus compañeros de Kumo que observaban la escena y su Biju dentro de su sello tenía la mandíbula en el suelo por las acciones de su compañera, unos momentos pasaron y el beso termino y no pudo evitar sonreír divertida por la cara de sorpresa de Naruto.

"Creo que te deje mudo, eso solo fue un pequeño gesto de buena suerte, solo espera Naruto esta gatita tiene sus trucos y ahora tu eres mi presa"-ronroneo Yugito antes de bajar por las escaleras dejando al pobre rubio con la palabra en la boca.

Pero no tubo tiempo de decir nada ya que otro par de labios cubrieron los suyos y eran nada mas y nada menos que de Leone que en un mayor acto de audacia introdujo su lengua en su boca y tomo ambas manos, una la llevo a uno de sus enormes pechos y la otra a su carnoso trasero de burbuja friendo por completo las células cerebrales de nuestro protagonista, unos segundos después Leone rompió el beso y al igual que Yugito disfruto de la cara sorpresa de su hombre.

"Ara, naru-kun, lo siento por eso, pero queria que vieran que estoy reclamada por ti, ya después podrás darme un **castigo** por ser una gatita tan traviesa nya"-dijo Leone con una sonrisa picara antes de alejarse poniendo un poco de influencia en sus caderas

Naruto se quedo hay por un momento totalmente estupefacto hasta que sintió una gran cantidad de intención asesina, no tenia que ser genio para saber que provenía de sus novias que actualmente todas tenían un aura oscura a su alrededor.

" _Malditas gata calenturienta"-_ pensaron en perfecta sincronía Yugito, Anko, Hinata,Sakura, Ino, Akame, Samui, Fuu, Kurumi, Yugao, Kurenai, Mithra, Haku, Mikoto, Nejenda, Esdeath, Tsunami y Ayame.

Naruto solo podia poner cara de palo mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca por la atmosfera densa y pesada que generaba la intención asesina de sus novias, a veces(casi siempre) pueden ser extremadamente celosas y posesivas a pesar de que saben que el las ama a todas por igual.

Seguro tienes las manos llenas-comento Gaara con cara de palo pero se podia ver un atisbo de diversión en sus ojos.

No puedo discutirlo-Naruto en un tono inexpresivo.

Mientras tanto Leone sintió la intención asesina de sus hermanas de harem y su oponente simplemente sonrió inocentemente como si no hubiera hecho nada del otro mundo cosa que irrito aun mas a las demas chicas del rubio de mechones blancos.

"ara ¿Por qué tan molesta nya?"-pregunto Leone con una risita. "Acaso esta mal que una chica sea mimosa con su novio, después de todo la gatita especial de Naru-kun"-

El ojo de Yugito tembló varias veces, oh esta gata calenturienta caerá.

" **Gatito no te preocupes juntas vamos a acabar con esa gata callejera y…."-**

" _No nibi, a esta gata la acabo yo sola, acordamos guardar tu poder hasta que sea necesario"-_

" _ **De acuerdo, entonces acabala minina, demuéstrale a nuestro hombre quien es la gata superior"-**_ Yugito asintió en confirmación y tomo su postura de combate con Leone haciendo lo mismo.

"Listas"-pregunto el examinador a lo que ambas asintieron.

"HAJIME"-

Ambas combatientes no perdieron tiempo y en un estallido de velocidad se lanzaron la una contra la otra con sus garras listas, Leone le hizo un corte en la mejilla mientras que Yugito le hizo un corte en el hombro.

"Vaya, la minina tiene garras que mena que tenga que cortártelas"-dijo Leone con sus ojos verdes brillando siniestramente y una sonrisa feroz se extendía por su rostro.

"Ho, nada mal para una gata callejera, ahora me sentire un poco mejor cuando limpie el piso contigo"-respondió Yugito con una mirada salvaje y una sonrisa idéntica a la de leone.

La nekoshou inmediatamente se lanzo hacia ella pero Yugito la esperaba y en un rápido movimiento retrocedió esquivando el ataque, Leone no perdió tiempo y se lanzo otra vez pero esta salto en el aire y lanzo una patada giratoria en toda la cara, pero leone al ultimo momento la esquivo y le hizo un corte en la parte trasera de la rodilla haciéndola sesear de dolor, ella aterrizo en el suelo esperando a que su curación acelerara trabajara en la herida, Leone aprovechando el momento salió disparada hacia ella con intención de terminar el combate rápido pero Yugito esperaba esto y empezó a pasar posiciones de manos.

"Katon: nezumi kedama"-Yugito lanzo múltiples bolas de fuego en forma de ratón a Leone pero para su sorpresa esta simplemente sonrió.

"Ya había visto eso"-

Leone haciendo uso de su agilidad y flexibilidad esquivaba las bolas de fuego al ultimo momento antes de que la impactaran mientras que se acercaba a Yugito, cuando esquivo todas hizo crecer mas sus garras mientras le lanzaba un zarpazo a la rubia de kumo.

"Se termino"-

 _CLANK_

"No lo creo"-Dijo Yugito bloqueando el ataque con sus propias garras para bloquear el zarpaso de la Nekoshou.

"Eres buena"-dijo Leone.

"Tu no lo haces tan mal"-respondió Yugito.

 _CLANK_

 _CLANK_

 _CLANK_

 _CLANK_

Ambas rubias empezaron a lanzar zarpazos a gran velocidad cada una haciendo lo que podia tratando de bloquear a la otra como podia pero ninguna pudo evitar los múltiples cortes que cada una recibía en sus cuerpos por el choque de zarpazos, Leone viendo que tenia las de perder retrajo las garras de su mano derecha y esta estallo en llamas, Yugito también hizo lo mismo pero la de ella se rodeo de electricidad.

" **RAIKEN"-**

" **JUOKEN"-**

 _BOOOOOOM_

Ambas colisionaron sus golpes generando una pequeña explosión que las mando derrapando hacia atrás, se podia observar que ambas tenían cortes en todo su cuerpo y varias partes de su ropa .

"Sugoi, eres muy fuerte esto se esta poniendo emocionante"-complemento Leone con una sonrisa salvaje. lamiendo un poco de sangre que salía de su boca.

"Digo lo mismo, no lo haces nada mal"-dijo Yugito tomando su posición pero en ese momento por alguna razón su brazo no se movía.

 _¿Pero que rayos?_

" _ **Gatito esa chica corto uno de los nervios de tu brazo derecho, no lo podrás mover por unos momentos hasta que se cure por completo"-**_ informo Matatabi haciendo a la rubia de Kumo ensanchar los ojos, ¿cuando rayos hizo eso?, ella levanto la vista y vio que Leone simplemente sonreía con sus ojos verdes brillando siniestramente y su sonrisa ensanchándose mas si eso era posible.

" _Interesante, ambas están igualdad de condiciones….no, Yugito tiene una ligera ventaja gracias a su curación acelerada por ser una jinchuriki pero si hablamos en termino de habilidad y poder podrían estar igualadas"_ -penso el Raikage con intriga, los genin de Konoha se ven extremadamente prometedores.

"Hokage-dono esa genin rubia dijo que era Nekoshou ¿cierto?, se refiere al clan de asesinos Nekoshou"-pregunto El Kazekage a lo que Mei y ooNoki alzaron las cejas sorprendidos.

"¿clan de asesinos?"-

"Me sorprende que este al tanto de ellos Kazekage-dono, no son muchos los que saben de ellos"-dijo Sarutobi con una sonrisa ." _estoy muy interesado de como se habrá enterado de ese conocimiento "Kazekage-dono"-_

"Solo rumores, había escuchado la existencia de un legendario clan de asesinos en Konoha pero no lo creía hasta que estuve aquí"-respondió el Kazekage.

"Sarutobi, que es exactamente este clan de asesinos"-pregunto Ooniki con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Supongo que no hace daño responder, como sabrán en nuestra aldea se encuentra otro clan basado en animales, creo que todos tienen conocimiento del clan inuzuka ¿verdad?"-todos los Kages asintieron en confirmación. "Bueno, el clan Nekoshou es similar y a la vez diferente, ellos tambien son un clan basado en animales, en este caso los gatos, los Nehou gracias a sus rasgos felinos poseen un cuerpo extremadamente ágil y velos, además de eso al igual que lo Inuzuka poseen sentidos mejorados como el oído o el olfato, pero la gran diferencia es que los Nekoshou y los Inuzuka es que estos en vez de ser atacantes frontales, los Nekosgou como los gatos poseen habilidades extraordinarias y casi inigualables para sigilo, y la infiltración lo que los hace casi indetectables y además poseen gran conocimiento del cuerpo humano y su excelente capacidad en el combate los hace unos asesinos mortíferos"-dijo Sarutobi ensanchando los ojos de los Kage.

" _Esto se esta volviendo mas y mas peligroso"_ -pensó Oonoki, " _estos combates han demostrado que la nueva generación de shinobi de konoha sera un enemigo de temer si los dejan desarrollar aun mas sus habilidades, eso sin mencionar a ese chico de brazos dorados, el de la mascara y no olvidemos al Hitoriki Susanoo, Konoha se volvía cada vez mas y mas peligrosa"-_

De vuelta al combate Yigito había recuperado la movilidad de su brazo y se lanzo hacia Leone a gran velocidad mientras que rubia Nejoshou saco un par de shukens y Kunais añadiendoles chakra katon y los lanzo hacia ella, Yugito con su gran agilidad logro esquivaros sin ningun problema mientras aun se lanzaba a Leone aplicándoles Chackra Katom envolviendo sus garras en fuego azul, la Nekoshou sonrio nuevamente sacando sus garra s y haciendo lo mismo que ella envolviendo sus garras en llamas.

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

Yugito recivio un corte en su abdomen mientras que Leone recibió un corte en su hombro, ambas retrocedieron y pasaron posiciones de manos a gran velocidad.

" **Katon: moeru Shageki(** zarpaso llameante)"-

" **Taiga bakuhatsu** (tigre explosivo)"-

Leone envolvió sus garras con llamas y lanzo varios cortes llameantes mientras que Yugito respondió creando un tigre de gran tamaño hecho de fuego azul.

 _BOOOOOOOOOM_

Ambas técnicas chocaron con la técnica de Yugito saliendo victoriosa impactándola contra leone generándole graves quemaduras haciéndola gritar de dolor y caer al suelo.

Yugito observo el cuerpo de Leone tendido en el suelo y esta no se movía, al parecer habia quedado inconsciente con un suspiro decidió llamar al examinador para dar por terminado el encuentro.

"Proctor mi oponente parece que no puede"-

 _POOF_

En ese momento una nube du humo cubrió por combleto la arena bloqueando la visión de los espectadores.

"No todo es lo que parece querida, tiempo de la venganza"- Se escucho la voz de Leone tensándola.

 _SLASH_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"-yugito grito de dolor al recibir un potente zarpazo en su espalda.

 _SLASH_

Seguido de un zarposo en su abdomen, esta vez Yugito ni siquiera pudo gritar por el dolor.

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

Yugito solo podia tratar de esquivar o bloquear los ataques como podia pero no era suficiente estaba se sentía literalmente en una cortadora de vegetales, a pesar de que se curaba rápido la perdida de sangre se estaba volviendo demasiada, si esto continuaba así ella iba a desmallarse por la perdida de sangre y el dolor.

" **MALDITA SEA GATITA USA TUS MALDITOS SENTIDOS, NO TE ATREVAS A PERDER CONTRA ESA GATA CALLEGERA ENTENDISTE"-**

Yugito ensancho los ojos brevemente sorprendida por el estallido del Nibi pero gracias a el pudo calmar su mente, cerro los ojos un breve momento mientras trataba de ubicar a su oponente, unos segundos después el sonido de algo acercándose se hizo presente e inmediatamente saco sus garras.

 _CLINK_

Yugito intercepto el las garras de Leone y con una fuerte patada la mando a volar lejos de ella, fuera de nube de humo que poco a poco se estaba disipando.

"No pienso alargar mas esto, esto termina ahora, **Katon no yoroi"-** el cuerpo de Yugito se cubrio de llamas azules colocandose a cuatro patas lanzandose hacia Leone.

"Así me gusta, pero esto no se acaba todavía"-Leone se lanzo contra ella también con sus garras cubiertas por Katon.

 _BOOOOOOOMMM_

Nuevamente entraron en un choque las dos rubias sonde los golpes, zarpazos, patadas iban y venían, cada una buscando la oportunidad sobre la otra para terminar esto con un golpe decisivo, ambas chicas mientras se lanzaban golpes y zarpazos sonreían, estaban felices de encontrar un rival tan fuerte y poder enfrentarse con todos sus trucos.

Lastimosamente tenia que terminar.

 _PUM_

Ambas se dieron un golpe en la cara la una a la otra haciéndolas retroceder, ambas pasaron posiciones de manos para su ultimo ataque, el cuerpo de Leone se cubrió de un manto de llamas con forma de león mientras que Yugito reunió en su mano derecha una pequeña luz de color azul en ña palma de su mano.

Ambas se sonrieron de forma salvaje una ultima vez por uno segundos hasta que se lanzaron la una a la otra para su ataque final.

" **Katon: Kemonoo no inpakuto** (impacto del rey de las bestias)"-

" **katon: Bakeneko jigoku bakuhatsu(** explosion infernal del gato demonio)"-

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM_

Ambos jutsus colisionaron creando un enorme pilar de fuego y fuego azul casi llegando hasta las gradas, muchos espectadores buscaron cubrirse de la explosión, por suerte varios jounin habían colocado una pequeña barrera de Chakra en casos como este para que el publico no saliera dañado.

"YUGITO/LEONE-CHAN-SAN"-gritaron su novio, sus amigos, familiares y senseis de miedo al ver la gran explosión y esperaban que no hubiera ocurrido lo peor.

Unos momentos después el pilar de fuego se disipo dejando ver a una figura tendida en el suelo y a una de pie aunque algo jadeante, unos segundos mas pasaron y la figura caída había resultaba ser la de Leone y Yugito se encontraba de pie claramente exhausta.

Unos momentos después el examinador aparecio en el campo viendo a las dos genin y procedió a hacer su trabajo.

"EL COMBATE A TERMINADO, LA GANADORA ES YUGITO NII DE KUMO"-

El publico rugió de emoción, los aplausos y los silbidos no tardaron en aparecer, el publico estaba completamente eufórico por el combate increíble de ambas kunoichis.

"Jejeje creo que perdí (cough) (cugh) maldita sea y yo pensé que podia ganar"-dijo Leone que estaba consiente de milagro, estaba segura que se desmallara pronto por cantidad de sangre que salia de sus heridas.

"No sientas vergüenza, siendo honesta aquí, la única razón por la que gane era gracias a que soy una jinchuriki y mi curación es mucho mas acelerada de la normal, si no tuviera eso probablemente tu hubieras ganado esta pelea, eres una kunoichi muy asombrosa Leone-san y despues de ver esto creo que el publico esta de acuerdo conmigo"-dijo Yugito con una pequeña sonrisa, ella cayo al suelo mientras que sus heridas poco a poco se sanaban gracias al Nibi.

En ese momento Naruto aterrizo en medio de ellas y se acerco primero a Leone que le sonrió.

"Jejeje hola Naru-kun disfrutaste de la pelea"-pregunto Leone, Naruto no dijo nada y para sorpresa de las rubias las tomo a ambas en sus hombros y las llevo lejos de la arena.

"Na-naru cuidado que me duele todo"-gimio Leone

"Espera Naruto a donde nos llevas"-exclamo Yugito pero Naruto no respondió y siguió caminando.

SALA MEDICA DEL ESTADIO

Unos minutos después llego hasta el hala medica y le dio una patada a la puerta rompiéndola asustando a todo el personal, uno de ellos estaba a punto de reclamarle a Naruto pero una mirada de sus ojos blancos lo hizo retroceder y mojarse en los pantalones.

Naruto llego a unas camas de hospital y suavemente bajo Leone y a Yugito recostándolas en las cama y cerro las cortinas para que nadie interrumpiera y se acerco a Leone para empezando a transferir un poco del Chakra de Kurumi, acto seguido le dio una mirada a Yugito pero esta parecía ya estar sanando gracias a su Biju por lo que estará sana en poco tiempo aliviándolo, acto seguido miro a Leone que todavía lo miraba de forma interrogante y le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente.

"Auch, ¿Por qué fue eso Nya?"-exclamo/pregunto la Nekoshou que se se sobaba la frente con lagrimas de cocodrilo pero estas se cesaron al ver la expresión preocupada de su novio.

"¿Naru-kun?"-

"Tienes idea de cuan preocupado estaba, cuando vi esa explosión lo único que podia pensar era saltar a la maldita arena y sacarte y Yugito de hay esperando a que estuvieran bien, se que eres fuerte, ambas son muy fuertes pero no pude evitar sentirme así aunque suene tonto-

" **No es tonto Naru, es normal preocuparte por las personas especiales para ti** _ **"-**_ dijo Kurumi en su cabeza.

" **Es cierto Naruto, no importa cuan fuerte fuera Durga era lo mismo conmigo es algo natural"-** esta vez fue Asura agregando sus dos centavos.

Leone de inmediato comprendió lo que quería decir, era lo mismo que ocurrió cuando Naruto y Neji se enfrentaron a Susanoo, tanto ella como las demas sabían que Naruto era poderoso pero eso no evitaba que se preocuparan por el, tenia miedo que el saliera herido de gravedad o peor, que hubiera muerto.

"Oh naru"-Leone se levanto con un poco dificultad y abrazo a su novio colocando su cabeza en su pecho y Naruto simplemente le devolvió el abrazo. "Gomen ne(lo siento), no queria preocuparte"-

"Esta bien la próxima solo trata de no darme un ataque al corazón"-dijo Naruto con una risita pero aun así apretando el abrazo a leone que simplemente se acurruco en su pecho.

"Somos ninjas naru esto inevitablemente pasara pero te prometo que me hare mucho mas fuerte para que no pase tan a menudo"-

Yugito miro a ambos y no pudo evitar sonreír al par de rubios, pero para sorpresa Naruto inmediatamente se acerco a ella.

"¿estas bien yugito?"-

"s-si estoy bien no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mi sabes, al igual que tu soy una jinchuriki, me recuperare en poco tiempo"-

"eso no importa Yugito, aunque seas una jinchuriki saliste herida y me preocupaste mucho sabes"-dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca.

Yugito lo miro por un momento mientras que una sonrisa y un pequeño rubor se extendía por su rostro y se acerco a el un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"No te preocupes tanto, como dijo Leone-san, queramos o no esto pasara ya que somos ninjas Naruto es algo inevitable, lo que podemos hacer es volvernos mas fuertes para que no ocurra a menudo"-dijo Yugito. " _Verdaderamente es un buen hombre, creo que hice la elección correcta"-_

Naruto simplemente sonrió y asintió de acuerdo a lo que dijo pero para sorpresa Leone salto a su espalda enganchándoos a el y miro a yugito por encima de su hombro.

"leone-chan que…"-

"Ne, Yugito lo he decidido"-

Ambos pasaron a mirar confusamente a la Nekoshou

¿A que refieres con eso Leone-chan?

"Naru tontito, estoy hablando de que he decidido aceptar a Yugito-chan como tu segunda gatita"-dijo leone con una sonrisa traviesa sonrojando a ambos.

"Le-leone-san…."-Yugito empezó a hablar pero fue interrumpida por Leone.

"Oh si, como la gatita consentida oficial de Naru te doy te estoy permitiendo ser la segunda asi Naru seremos las únicas gatitas en el harem de Naru, ¿sabes?, incluso podríamos hacer un trio en algún momento"-y con esa ultima frase el rostro de Yugito y el de Naruto eran un nuevo tono de rojo.

"Tri tri tri tri"-

" **OH SI GATITA, esta chica oficialmente me agrada como piensa pero sabes que tal vez si busco uba manera de crear una forma humana como Kurumi-neesan fuera del sello tal vez podamos hacer un cuarteto"** _-_ añadió Matatabi con una risa pervertida oficialmente sobrecargando la mente de su anfitriona.

"Cuar cuar cuar auaaaah"-con eso Yugito cayo en la cama con su cara del mismo tono que un tomate maduro y una sonrisa boba en su rostro mientras que leone miro a la chica con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

"Creo que fue demasiado para ella"-

Naruto aun rojo como tomate no pudo evitar asentir a esa afirmación.

"LEONE/CHAN/SAN, YUGITO/NEE"-resonaron varias voces entrando al hala medica, shirone Nekoshou, Yamato, Akame, Tatsumi, Bee, Samui, Omi, Mabui entraron a la sala claramente preocupados por las rubias que de inmediato se adelantaron hacia ambas chicas, Shirone empezó a revisar a su hija de pies a cabeza mientras lagrimas de catarata salían de sus ojos para gran vergüenza de Leone, su sensei y amigos/compañeros de equipo procedieron también a felicitarla por el combate y regañarla por su imprudencia.

"Oi, Naruto que le paso a Yugito-nee"-pregunto Karui y a lo que Naruto estaba a punto de responder hasta que sintió se dio cuenta de una energía extraña en la sala además de la de Bee y la suya.

La misma energía que emitía un semidiós.

Inmediatamente volteo encontrándose con la hermosa morena de pelo blanco que tenia una mirada indescifrable en su rostro, Naruto inconscientemente empezó a expulsar mantra a lo que la figura de Asura en forma espectral aparecio detrás de el, La morena sin perder el tiempo hizo lo mismo dejando ver una figura claramente conocida y despreciada por Asura. Mientras que los demas presentes simplemente miraban congelados la escena frente a ellos los tres contenedores de los semidioses se dieron cuenta y decidieron hablar en otro lugar.

Después de caminar un tiempo y verificar que nadie estuviera cerca Naruto, Bee y Mabui empezaron a liberar mantra dejando ver las figuras espectrales de los semidioses.

" **Ha sido un tiempo verdad, mono"-** dijo Olga con el seño fruncido.

" **Si la ultima vez que nos vimos fuiste victima de bondaje por esa maldita araña de oro"-** dijo Asura molestando a la semidiosa de pelo blanco.

" **Como te atreves a hablarme de esa forma maldito neandertal"-** exclamo la semidiosa de la lujuria aumentando su aura.

" **Te hablo como yo quiera maldita perra psicópata"-** rugió Asura con furia elevando su aura.

 _Cálmense ustedes dos_ -exclamaron mentalmente Naruto y Mabui liberando su aura deteniendo a los dos semidioses.

" **Pero Naruto/mabui"-t** anto Asura como Olga trataron de justificarse pero la mirada de sus anfitriones no vacilo.

"Entiendo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes y no puedo culpar a Asura por odiarte Olga pero no es el momento para esto, además ambas sabemos lo que tienes que hacer"-dijo Mabui de forma seria aunque al final su tono se volvió mas suave.

Olga se mordió el labio inferior, ella lo sabia, pero no era algo fácil de admitir, Deus noto esto y le coloco una mano en el hombro para alentarla, con unas cuantas respiraciones profundas la peliblanca recupero la calma antes de mirara a la figura fantasmal de Asura.

" **Yo…me disculpo, estoy arrepentida de lo que he hecho"-** dijo Olga dejando estupefacto al semidiós de la ira por dentro, pero su expresión por fuera seguía siendo la misma.

" **Yo cometí muchos errores, sacrificar vidas humanas, traicionar a…..un camarada, secuestrar y usar a tu hija para nuestros fines y tratar de matarla para que sintieran el dolor que yo sentí cuando perdí a mi amado Deus-sama, aun cuando todo fue nuestra culpa, yo….no tenia derecho a reprocharte nada, se que nunca nos perdonaras lo que hicimos, lo que hice, pero espero que al menos creas en mis palabras Asura"-** Olga bajo la cabeza y se inclino levemente para incredulidad de Naruto y mas de Asura.

Si alguien podia competir con el orgullo y la arrogancia de Deus era Olga que este disculpándose y admitiendo sus pecados era casi tan increíble como el mismo Deus, Asura simplemente se cruzo de brazos y inconscientemente apretó los puños en señal de frustración, esto era malditamente difícil, en su mayoría quería destrozar a todos y cada uno de esos malditos bastardos que lo traicionaron y que se atrevieron a matar a su esposa y usar a su hija, excepto a Yasha, pero había una parte de el que dudaba, no podia detectar ninguna mentira en lo que decía Olga se escuchaba sincero y no podia detectar cualquier signo de mentira o engaño lo cual lo enojaba aun mas

" _Tou-san, ella no miente, lo se, es malditamente difícil no querer destrozarla a golpes, sobre todo porque yo también siento un gran odio hacia ella por lo que le hizo Durga-kaasan y a Mithra"-_ el aura de furia de Naruto aparecio por unos instantes antes de disiparse. " _Pero si pudimos aceptar a Deus, no veo razón para no aceptar su disculpa, además ambos sabemos que cuando Deus sea capaz de materializarse en su forma solida recibirá una paliza y yo podre pelear contra Bee"-_ Naruto pensó con una sonrisa enloquecida en su rostro.

Asura repaso las palabras de su hijo en su cabeza y no pudo evitar suspirar con una sonrisa, su hijo/alumno era demasiado bueno para su propio bien a veces, pero no por eso era malo, pero lo mas importante era que el tenia razón, el nunca olvidara lo que hicieron, nunca podrá dejar de guardar rencor por su traición, pero por ahora tendrá que aceptar, además, necesitaran de Olga en un futuro y si la mata ahora y a su anfitriona todo podría irse a la mierda asi que con un gruñido de frustración final decidió responder.

 **Bien-** gruño Asura. " **Pero escúchame bien maldita, te daré la misma advertencia que le di a Deus, has algo igual a esa estupidez que hicieron antes y Naruto y yo te mataremos junto con tu anfitriona sin dudar, ¿entendido?"-**

" **Hai"-** olga asintio, no esperaba menos que eso, pero no pudo evitar pensar que este mundo y ese chico han cambiado un poco al semidiós de la ira, si aun estuvieran en su mundo y aun estuviera vivos, Asura no dudaría un segundo en cargar hacia ella y mandarla al naraka lo mas dolorosamente posible, eso era algo de lo que estaba aliviada.

Deus no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba orgulloso de su esposa.

"Bueno, ahora que dejamos eso claro, las finales aun están en curso así que debemos volver"-dijo Naruto a lo que Deus y mabui asintieron y caminaron de vuelta a la arena.

ARENA DE LOS EXAMENES

Después de dejar a Leone y Yugito así como darle una pequeña visita a su amigos en la sala medica y a cierta peliazul Naruto y compañía llegaron a la arena llegaron a la arena y rápidamente se dirigieron a sus lugares, Neji aparecio en un flash Azul y se acerco a el.

"Sentí un aumento de mantra, ¿ocurrió algo?"-pregunto Neji en voz baja.

"Luego te cuento"-respondió el rubio a lo que Neji asintió.

"AHORA COMENZAREMOS CON EL ULTIMO COMBATE DE LA PRIMERA RONDA DE LOS EXAMENES, SASUKE UCHIHA, SABAKU NO GAARA PASEN A LA ARENA"-

"Hum, es hora de demostrarle a todos la superioridad de un Uchiha"-dijo Sasuke de forma arrogante caminando hacia la arena recibiendo victoreos del publico, aplausos y chillidos por parte de las fangirls.

"Ten cuidado por favor Sasuke"-oro Mikoto con las manos en posición de rezar, ella esperaba que su hijo no le pasara nada grave.

Gaara simplemente se mantuvo estoico y empezó a caminar hacia la arena.

"OI GAARA"

Gaara volteo al reconocer la voz de Naruto y este le sonrió de forma psicótica.

"Procura no matarlo demasiado"-

Gaara se le quedo viendo un segundo antes de sonreír levemente.

"No prometo nada"-

Con eso dicho Gaara bajo a la arena antes de mirar en dirección a donde estaban sus hermanos y estos simplemente le asintieron con una sonrisa a lo que el también asintió.

Ambos oponentes se colocaron en el centro de la arena esperando las palabras del examinador.

Sasuke miraba a su oponente con cautela y emoción, este sujeto se rumoraba que era uno de los ninjas mas poderosos de suna, además de eso era el hijo del kazekage, un oponente digno para para probar su nuevo poder, sin embargo el estaba furioso ya que el pelirrojo solo lo miraba con ¿aburrimiento?, ¿indiferencia?, ¡como se atreve!, el debía estar honrado de luchar contra un elite Uchiha como el, pero el seguía con esa maldita cara de aburrimiento, como si el solo fuera una mera molestia, pero lo peor de todo era que al parecer tenia una especie de expectativa o emoción de enfrentarse contra el maldito dobe lo cual lo hizo apretar los dientes y apretar los puños con odio, el le enseñaría, le demostraría a ese maldito el poder de un Uchiha, luego seguirá el dobe y finalmente su hermano.

"Están listos"-pregunto Genma a lo que ambos asintieron, Sasuke se coloco en la postura de taijutsu de su clan mientras que gaara simplemente se cruzo de brazos.

"HAJIME"-genma desapareció en un Shunshin y el combate oficialmente empezó.

La arena encerrada en la calabaza de Gaara empezó a salir haciendo que Sasuke retroceda de inmediato con el fin de evitarla, Gaara miro un momento al Uchiha y no pudo evitar suspirar de aburrimiento.

"Uchiha"-Gaara llamo captando la atención de Sasuke. "Voy a decirte esto y seré muy claro, ven a mi con todo lo que tienes si quieres tener la mínima posibilidad de enfrentarte a mi, aunque siendo honesto, no la tienes, así que mejor ríndete, puede que sea un duro golpe a tu orgullo pero te recuperaras, no le ofrezco esta oportunidad a la mayoría de mis oponentes así que tu mejor opción es aceptar ya que si me enfrentas no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar y no voy a dudar en destrozarte ¿has comprendido?"-declaro Gaara sin rodeos con una cara perfectamente seria que decía que hablaba en serio.

Silencio, un silencio absoluto se cernió por todo el estadio, esta declaración gano un diverso conjunto de reacciones de los presentes, el publico civil y algunos nobles se quedaron atónitos de que el ninja de suna se atreviera a decir eso a su amado Uchiha, los dos hermanos Sabaku se quedaron atónitos, todavía se estaban acostumbrando a la nueva actitud de Gaara, anteriormente no hubiera dudado en dejar al Uchiha como una mera mancha de sangre en el piso, los jounin de Konoha miraban esto con una cara perfectamente seria, o al menos la mayoría ya que Anko y zabuza estaban a un segundo de estallar en carcajadas por la cara que tenia el mocoso Uchiha, Kakashi miraba esto con seriedad, el había entrenado a Sasuke hasta el agotamiento pero ¿tenia oportunidad contra Gaara?, si era sincero consigo mismo diría que el tenia una pequeña oportunidad, como un buen maestro el creía que su alumno tenia oportunidad de ganar, aunque fuera un maldito mocoso arrogante, pero al escuchar esa declaración solo esperaba nada malo le ocurra a su gennin.

La mayoría de los lideres de los clanes mostraba una perfecta cara de poker pero por dentro estaban algo divertidos por esa declaración y la que mas lo mostraba era Tsume Inuzuka que estaba a un segundo de caer de su asiento por aguantarse la risa.

En el balcón de los Kages todos miraban con un expresión curiosa la escena y por raro que parezca el que mostraba mas emoción era el Kazekage que miraba a Gaara con los ojos ensanchados y probablemente debajo de su cubre bocas su mandíbula estaba abierta a mas no poder.

"Bwajajajajajaajaja"-Susanoo se empezó a reír cayendo al suelo mientras se sostenía el estomago y Augus estaba en las mismas dentro de su paisaje mental.

" **mira al chico estoy seguro de que va tener un ataque jajajaja"** _-_ dijo Augus mientras se seguia riendo a lo que Susanoo estaba de acuerdo.

" **Oh dios mis costillas jajajajajajaja** "-Kurumi se estaba riendo de lo lindo en el paisaje mental, no era ningún secreto que ella tenia gran rencor contra el clan Uchiha excepto por Mikoto y ahora el mocoso que tiene complejo de superioridad fue humillado por el anfitrión de su hermano, no tenia precio.

" _Auch eso tubo que doler, quien pensaría que Gaara pudiera decir eso"-_ Pensó Naruto mientras miraba al pelirrojo con una ceja arqueada y una pequeña sonrisa.

" **Como escuche por hay Naruto, los mas callados suelen ser los mas peligrosos"-** dijo Asura con diversión a lo que Naruto asintió.

" _Espero que no haga algo estúpido"-_ pensó Neji.

" **Por como se ve ahora mismo hay una alta probabilidad que lo haga"-** dijo Yasha con una mueca.

Sasuke Uchiha solo miro al pelirrojo con odio, como se atrevía a decirle eso, como se atrevía a este tipo a decir que no era un oponente digno para el, el se lo demostrara el, va a mostrarle a todos lo que un Uchiha puede hacer y matara a esta maldita escoria de suna por su insolencia.

Sasuke lanzo varios Kunais rodeados con Katon hacia Gaara, pero la arena de Gaara inmediatamente actuó arrastrando los Kunais en el suelo para evitar las explosiones, Sasuke al ver esto inmediatamente corrió hacia Gaara formando posiciones de manos.

"katon goukakyuu no jutsu"-sasuke disparo una gran boa de fuego de su boca hacia el peirrojo pero este simplemente levanto un muro de arena protegiéndolo del ataque.

Gaara paso a la ofensiva creando varios lanzas de arena para atacar al Uchiha haciéndolo retroceder para esquivar el ataque al mismo tiempo que pasaba posiciones de manos nuevamente.

 **Raiton:jibashi(** asesino electrico)-Sasuke llevo sus manos al suelo y lanzo una potente ola de electrizidad dirigida al pelirrojo pero este simplemente creo una nube de arena debajo de el y se elevo evitando el ataque

 **Suna shuriken-** gaara inmediatamente lanzo una gran cantidad de shurikens de arena contra el uchiha.

" _Maldición no quería usarlo tan pronto"-_ para sorpresa de algunos Sasuke activo su Sharingan y empezo a esquivar las shurikens de arena.

los geninn, jounin incluso el hokage jadearon al ver esto, se supone que Sasuke tenia sellado el sharingan como castigo por su acto contra Nejenda, ¿Cómo rayos se quito el sello?.

"Kakashi explicate, ¿Cómo es que Sasuke puede activar el Sharingan?, ¿acaso hokage-sama le levanto el castigo?"-pregunto Kurenai.

"No, no lo hizo y si lo hubiera hecho yo seria el primero en saberlo Kurenai"-dijo Kakashi tan sorprendido como el resto.

" Pero que mierda, ¿acaso jiji le quito el sello a Uchiha?"-pregunto Naruto a nadie en particular.

" **Lo dudo naru, pero sigamos observando, por alguna razon tengo un mal presentimiento de esto"** dijo Kurumi a lo que naruto asintió también lo sentia,desde hace un tiempo sentía que algo en el aura en el Uchiha había cambiado, ahora era mas sombría y negativa pero hasta donde sabia no pasaba nada fuera de lo común así que lo atribuyo a que era por la actitud del Uchiha, al parecer se equivoco.

De vuelta al combate Sasuke seguía esquivando los proyectiles mientras trataba de acercarse a Gaara, pero para su sorpresa las shuriken de arena se juntaron convirtiéndose en pequeñas rafagas de arena.

 _PUM_

 _PUM_

Algunas ráfagas golpearon al Uchuha en su pecho haciendolo derrapar hacia atrás gruñendo de dolor, una ráfaga de arena mas grande se acercaba el y muchos creyeron que era el final para el Uchija pero este simplemente sonrió desapareciendo en un estallido de velocidad.

Muchas personas se sorprendieron por la velocidad pero para otros era simplemente no era nada especial.

Instruiste a Sasuke para generar un constante bombeo de Chakra en sus pies para ganar mas velocidad ¿verdad?, bien pensado Kakashi, ahora Sasuke podría ser tan rapido como lee sin sus pesos-alavo la bestia verde de Konoha y de inmediato hizo una nota para aumentar el peso de las pesas de Lee.

"Esas nubes de arena a pesar de ser fuertes tienen un tiempo de reacción lento, asi que la mejor forma para evitarlas es simplemente ser mas rápido que ellas"-explico Kakashi a lo que los demas asintieron y volvieron al combate.

Sasuke empezó a moverse alrededor de Gaara a gran velocidad tratando de confundirlo mientras esquivaba las ráfagas de arena pero por alguna razón este simplemente permanecía igual, Sasuke empezó a pasar posiciones de manos mientras se acercaba a Gaara.

" **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu(** flamas del sabio fenix)"-Sasuke disparo múltiples bolas de fuego de todas las direcciones hacia el jinchuriki de suna pero rápidamente fueron bloqueadas por paredes de arena, en ese momento Sasuke se precipito hacia Gaara con la intención de golpearlo pero repentinamente fue frenado, el bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta de que la arena había atrapado sus pies dejándolo inmóvil y pronto esa arena lo cubrió por completo.

"¿eso es todo Uchiha me decepcionas?"-dijo el pelirrojo pero para sorpresa Sasuke sonrió.

"Yo no lo creo **BOOM"-**

 _BOOOOM_

El bushin daibukuha de Sasuke habia explotado mientras que el verdadero salia de la tierra viendo con satisfacción que su plan resulto, pero la satisfacción le duro poco ya que de la nube de humo salieron disparada lo que parecían agujas contra el haciéndolo retroceder, en ese momento Sasuke levanto la vista y se sorprendió al ver que la arena que lanzo contra el…¿era color negro?. El humo que dejo la explosión se disipaba y dejo ver a Gaara perfectamente ileso con una especie de muro de arena negra frente al que lo habia tomado la explosión. Gaara simplemente miro al Uchiha con la misma mirada inexpresiva que tenia desde el principio haciéndolo apretar los dientes en frustración.

"Como dije antes, ¿eso es todo Uchiha?"-

En el publico los que reconocieron esa técnica jadearon de asombro, incredulidad y algunos de horror, estos últimos eran de los ninjas de Suna ya que acaban de presenciar como Sabaku no Gaara acaba de usar "el arma mas poderosa de la historia de Sunagakure", la legendaria arena de hierro del tercer Kazekage.

"Eso es imposible ¿desde cuando Gaara puede utilizar arena de hierro?"-jadeo Kankuro en shock con Temari en el mismo estado, ambos habían asistido a Gaara durante su mes de entrenamiento para la finales, pero nunca mostro algo como esto.

"Quien diría que Gaara ocultaría una sorpresa como esta eh Kankuro"-comento Temari al salir de su estado de shock a lo que su hermano simplemente asintió en igual estado de shock.

" **Vaya vaya mi hermanito y su anfitrión sacaron un truco interesante Naru-kun, parece que nuestra pelea sera aun mas emocionante"-** Kurumi ronroneo con una mirada salvaje, ¿Qué otros trucos habrá aprendido su hermano?

" _No podría estar mas de acuerdo Kurumi-chan"-_ Dijo Naruto en su cabeza. " **Me pregunto que otro trucos tendrás guardado Gaara"-** Naruto sonrió salvajemente con sus ojos volviéndose blancos por unos instantes.

" **jejeje parece que todos se asombraron con nuestra pequeña sorpresa Gaara jajajajaja"-** dijo el shukaku en la mente de gaara mientras reía locamente.

Al ver al Uchiha alejarse Gaara mando una ola de arena común hacia el a lo que Sasuke uso chakra en sus pies y escalo la pared de la arena para esquivarlo, Gaara simplemente levanto la vista y observo al Uchiha con aburrimiento.

"¿eso es todo?"-pregunto Gaara en un tono aburrido y desinteresado.

Sasuke miro con furia al pelirrojo, durante toda la pelea el maldito ni siquiera a movido un solo dedo y lo tiene a la defensiva, esa maldita arena era una molestia, tenia que atravesar su defensa a como de lugar, con una sonrisa Sasuke empezó a hacer posiciones de manos y la electricidad empezó a correr por su mano derecha así como el sonido de aves trinando se hizo presente en la arena.

Kakashi, Nejenda, Rin y todos los demas que conocían ese Jutsu jadearon, ese era el sonido distintivo de la técnica creada por Kakashi, el chidori.

"Qué mierda, ese es el mismo jutsu que usaste contra mi Kakashi"-dijo Zabuza con los ojos ensanchados.

"¡kakashi!, ¿¡le enseñaste a ese chico tu propio jutsu de asesinato!?"-exclamo/pregunto Gai a su eterno rival.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso gai?, nunca le enseñaría ese jutsu a Sasuke, no tengo idea de como lo aprendió"-exclamo con furia el Hatake, "jamás le enseñaría, ese jutsu muy peligroso y mas aun en las manos de un gennin como el que no dudaría en usarlo contra un camarada"-

¿Y si lo copio?-Anko comento consiguiendo la atención de todos los jounin. "ese mocoso de alguna manera desbloqueo su sharingan, no tenemos idea de cuando o como lo hizo, respóndeme Kakasshi ¿tu o tu hija practicaron ese jutsu durante su mes de entrenamiento?-Kakashi ensancho los ojos en realización antes de estrecharlos con furia.

"MALDITO COMO TE ATREVEZ"-Nejenda exclamo con furia, ¡el maldito Uchiha robo el jutsu de su padre!, estaba a punto de saltar a la arena y destrozar al maldito emo pero Sakura y Hinata la retuvieran en su lugar.

"Suéltenme ese desgraciado esta muerto"-Nejenda trato de luchar pero sus amigas tenia un agarre de hierro.

"Nejenda-chan cálmate"-Sakura trato de razonar con su amiga.

"Entiendo como te sientes Nejenda-chan pero no puedes interrumpir este combate"-esta vez habló Hinata pero Nejenda aun trato de luchar.

" **Ese maldito y yo cruzaremos algunas palabras cuando esto acabe"-** murmuro Naruto con furia apenas contenida apretando la varilla del balcón tan fuerte que se doblo como papel.

Gaara se quedo viendo al Uchiha un segundo antes de que usara su arena para envolver todo su cuerpo creando una esfera de arena a su alrededor y dentro de ella empezó a pasar posiciones de manos.

Sasuke sonrió y cargo hacia adelante a gran velocidad hacia Gaara, lanzas y shurikens de arena se dirigían hacia el pero el las esquivaba todas y cada una, de la cúpula de arena salieron varios picos que trataron de detener al Uchiha pero este los esquivo quedando este frente a la cúpula.

 **CHIDORI-**

Sasuke atravesó la cúpula con su chidori.

 _SCRACH_

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"-Sasuke grito de dolor al sentir su hombro atravesado por un pico de arena de hierro que salía de la cúpula y sentir que su brazo estaba siendo apuñalado dentro de ella, ignorando el dolor Sasuke cargo mas chakra al chidori intentando avanzar pero no podia.

En ese momento la cúpula de arena se deshizo revelando que dentro de cúpula había una pared de arena de fierro frente a Gaara que tenia contendido el brazo de Sasuke y varios picos que salían de esta atravesaban su brazo.

"Por eso te lo advertí Uchiha"-gaara uso el muro de arena de hierro para atrapar a Sasuke dejándolo inmóvil para después levantar la mano reuniendo gran cantidad de arena de hierro. "Te dije que si te rendías era lo mejor, peto fuiste obstinado y trataste de luchar contra mi solo por tu estúpido orgullo y arrogancia"-

"Desgraciado, libérame ahora para…".-sasuke se detuvo cuando vio que una sombra se colocaba sobre el y lentamente levanto la vista para ver un cubo de arena de hierro sobre el.

"Espero que aprendas la lección"-Gaara bajo la mano dejando el cubo caer.

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM_

El cubo de arena de hierro cayo sobre Sasuke haciendo al publico jadear y gritar de horror ya que pensaban que el heredero Uchiha habia sido asesinado.

"SASUKE"-grito Mikoto de horror al ver a su hijo ser aplastado.

Unos momentos después la arena poco a poco se fue regrezando a la calabaza dejando presenciar a Sasuke Uchiha tendido en el suelo gimiendo de dolor ya que probablemente sus huesos fueron casi pulverizados, pero aun así estaba con vida aliviando el corazón de la matriarca uchiha.

"Examinador, termine este encuentro de una vez, el ya no podrá pelear mas"-dijo Gaara a lo que el examinador aparecio en la arena.

"EL GANADOR ES…"-

"¡NO!"-Sasuke rugió interrumpiendo al examinador mientras trataba de levantarse.

"Aun planeas seguir, mírate, estas hecho polvo, ahórrate la vergüenza y termina esto Uchiha"-dijo gaara que comenzó a caminar lejos de la arena.

"NO TE ATREVAS A DARME LA ESPALDA"-el Uchiha rugió nuevamente rugió mientras se levantaba pero esta vez un chakra purpura empezó a rodear su cuerpo mientras se levantaba poco a poco dejando ver que unas marcas de color negro se extendían por su cuerpo.

"Otou-san, Oka-san el chakra de ese chico se vuelve cada vez mas y mas oscuro"-dijo Karin temblando, Kushina y Minato entrecerraron los ojos al reconocer esas marcas.

"Sasuke, no no no no no no"-Mikoto se llevo las manos a su boca y las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer.

"Desgraciado"-siseo Anko con veneno en su voz. No había duda ese era sin lugar a dusdas en **ten no juin** de su exsensei.

" **UCHIHA"-** Naruto rugió con su aura de ira a tope helándole la sangre a todos los presentes en el estadio por su repentino estallido. **"Esta vez si que caíste bajo teme"-** Naruto estaba a punto de saltar a la arena de saltar a la arena y moler a golpes al teme para que cante como canario, al diablo el maldito examen el quiere respuestas y las quiere ahora, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Neji lo atrapo en un agarre impidiéndole moverse.

" **CALMATE NARUTO, ESTO NO RESOLVERA NADA-** exclamo el hyuga apretando su agarre a Naruto para que evitar que haga una locura.

" **NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME NEJI Y SUELTAME PARA QUE PUEDA SACARLE TODA LA VERDAD A GOLPES A ESE…"-**

en ese momento plumas empezaron a caer por todo el estadio deteniendo su altercado, poco a poco los civiles empezaron a caer dormidos en sus asientos, todo mientras el "kazekage" sonreía bajo su túnica, el ataque a konoha estaba a punto de iniciar.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

 **Bueno mis queridos lectores eso es todo, este capitulo súper largo fue una compensación por el tiempo que me demore actualizar esta historia a lo cual me disculpo nuevamente,¿lo amaron?, ¿lo odiaron?, cuéntenme en los comentarios su opinión sobre el capitulo amigos, con eso me despido y nos vemos en la próxima.**

 **JANE**


End file.
